The MUMMY
by dhiya chan
Summary: Ch 13 udpate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : ****THE MUMMY****_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

* * *

**.  
**

.

**Konoha (Lembah Akhir). Pukul 12.45**

"Naruto! Istirahat lah sejenak. Kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi setelah makan siang!" seru seorang pria berambut perak gaya _Spike_ menjulang keatas.

"Apa?!" si rambut pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah atas lubang yang sedang digalinya. Tanganya yang sempat terhenti menggali lubang itu dengan linggis kembali dilanjutkannya. "Kalau bicara yang jelas dong ,Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi hanya menggelang kepalanya pelan, dia tahu maksud Naruto sebenarnya berbicara seperti itu. Ya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dia menyindir gaya kharismatiknya (Kata Kakashi sih =_=") memakai penutup mulut seperti ninja-ninja di Anime Naruto. Wajar saja sih Kakashi memakai masker seperti ini, sekarang kan sedang musim panas, melakukan penggalian seperti ini pastinya membuat banyak debu berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan juga, lagi pula _action_ ini malah semakin menambah ketampanannya. Lihat saja gadis-gadis disekitar distrik situs penggalian yang sedang mereka jalankan, setiap detik setiap menit. Ada-ada saja kerlingan nakal dari mata mereka melihat ketampanan Kakashi. Bagi mereka, Kakashi sangat menawan dan terkesan emmm…. Misterius!

Kakashi berjalan kearah tempat yang sedang digali Naruto, "Ayo istirahat saja, penggaliannya kita lanjutkan lagi. Sakura mungkin sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita. Ayo cepat, nanti dia marah kalau kita terlambat makan siang"

"Ummm… N-Nanti saja, hosh-hosh. Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti. Ini adalah penemuan paling besar dalam sejarah. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan nya begitu saja sensei. Jika kita berhasil menemukan mahkam sang Raja Iblis paling lagenda ini, penemuan Mummy mesir, Mummy Raja Qing di China, pasti kalah telak. Dan aku yakin, ini akan jadi penemuan paling fenomenal sepanjang 10 tahun terakhir ini, hehehe. Sudah jangan mengganggu ku, aku ingin melanjutkan penggalian lagi" Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya pada Kakashi seperti gerakan mengusir anak ayam. Kakashi hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu murid nya ini sangat keras kepala dari semua murid yang ia temui sepanjang ia menjadi dosen Arkeolog di Universitas Tokyo. Jika Naruto sudah terfokus akan suatu hal, kau mau teriak, kau mau melemparinya batu, bahkan kau mau menakuti-nakutinya tentang cerita hantu, Naruto tidak akan gentar! Malah semakin gigih mendalami apa yang sedang ia minati tersebut. "Ya sudah kalau kau masih ingin menggali, tapi ingat kau harus istirahat sejenak, jangan lupa makan," Kakashi melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya kearah tenda yang berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari situs penggalian. Dari arah tenda, tampak Neji berlari-lari kecil sembari memegang _i-pad_ di tangannya.

"Dimana Naruto, Kakashi sensei?" tanyanya pada Kakashi. "Masih disana. Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi menatap bingung laki-laki berambut panjang dikuncir satu itu, dan _i-pad_ yang ada ditangannya secara bergantian.

"Orang tuanya, menghubungi Naruto. Mereka ingin _video call_ dengan Naruto. Terima kasih sensei" Neji pun berlari kearah lubang yang sedang digali Naruto. Kakashi hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat dan berjalan kembali kearah tenda.

"Naruto!" teriaknya dengan suara ultrasonic super. Naruto hanya terpenjat kaget dengan linggis menacap erat secara sembarangan dari tempat yang sedang ia gali. "Gyaaa! Neji apa yang kau lakukan pada calon artefak ku! Kalau sampai retak, ku habisi kau jadi kulit sapi!"

"Ck! Kenapa kau marah-marah. Ini!" Neji melempar _i-pad_ tanpa aba-aba pada Naruto yang belum siap menangkap benda setipis kulit pizza itu. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya sweatdrop dengan _i-pad_ meloncat-loncat di kedua tangannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Neji malah dengan santainya melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah mengumpat kekiri dan kekanan melihat tingkah temannya itu. "_Naruto…_"

"Ekh!" merasa tak asing dengan suara yang berasal dari _i-pad_ tersebut, Naruto langsung menyeringai senang saat melihat layar di _i-pad_ tersebut terpampang wajah perempuan berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk disofa rumahnya. "KAA-SAN~~, TOU-SAN~~" teriaknya gaje.

Orang tua Naruto hanya terkikik kecil melihat putra semata wayangnya loncat-loncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil habis dibeli balon. "Aku merindukan kalian! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sehat ? Dan Kaa-san sendiri tidak menangis lagi kan karna terlalu rindu padaku, hehehe" Naruto mengerling jahil pada ibunya yang cemberut total mendengar ledekan anaknya.

"_Kau ini! Hehehe, kami sehat. Kabar mu sendiri bagaimana?"_

"Aku? Tidak lihat ya, anakmu yang tampan ini sehat bugar seperti ini, Kaa-san. Lihat otot-ototku sekarang (Naruto berpose seperti Ade Ray pada kedua orangtuanya) sudah lebih mirib Oji-san hentai itu, kan?"

"_Apa yang kau maksud Oji-san hentai, hah!"_ pria berambut putih langsung menerjang kedua orang tua Naruto dari arah belakang sofa menuju kelayar _i-pad_ sehingga kutil yang berteger jelas di hidungnya tampak jelas dilayar _i-pad._

"_Tou-san, aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Naruto!"_ pria berambut pirang senada dengan Naruto merebut paksa _i-pad_ yang ada ditangan pria berambut putih itu.

"_Tunggu dulu Minato, aku ingin memarahi bocah nakal tidak tahu sopan santun itu! Hey Naruto, kapan kau kembali ke kerumah, hah? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada gadis cantik yang baru ku kenal tadi malam di bar pinggir stasiun!"_

"Wah~~, Oji-san dapat calon nenek baru untukku ya? Berapa umur nya? Kalau masih dibawah 20 tahun sebaiknya untukku saja"

"_Enak saja! Dia sangat cocok untukku loh~~, umurnya masih muda. 35 tahun! Badannya tinggi, kulitnya putih sehalus sutra, dan yang paling penting ukuran dada dan pantatnya itu. Benar-benar mon-…"_ belum sempat kakek berambut putih itu berbicara lebih jauh dengan Naruto, Kushina langsung menerjang pria itu hingga tubuhnya terpental entah kemana. Naruto dan Minato hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keganasaan wanita berambut merah itu.

"_Hehehe, N-Naruto kau belum makan kan? Ku dengar dari Sakura kau belum makan, ayo cepat sebaiknya makan. Jika kau tidak makan, Kaa-san tidak akan mengirimkan lagi paket mie ramen special untukmu minggu depan! Mengerti ?! S-sudah ya selamat berkerja. Nanti kami akan menelfonmu lagi, bye Naruto!"_

Tut! Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kegaduhan yang dilakukan orang tuanya juga kakeknya tercinta. Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Saat tahu di Universitasnya menuntut ilmu akan mengadakan ekpedisi untuk pencarian mahkam lagenda. Naruto yang mengambil jurusan arkeolog langsung melesat meninggalkan kota kelahirannya Konoha Gakure menuju tempat yang diperkirakan bersemayam sejarah kuno yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui kebenaran ceritanya ada atau tidak. Naruto yang hanya mendengar gadis besar ceritanya, di situs yang mereka gali ini merupakan sebuah kerajaan kuno yang berdiri sangat megah, bahkan kemegahannya saja melebihi piramida di mesir! Semangat Naruto seketika langsung membubung tinggi. Wajar saja Naruto sangat semangat sekali saat mengetahui kalau ada kerajaan besar yang tersimpan di Negara tercintanya yaitu jepang, dia akan sangat bangga sekali bisa memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa di negaranya juga ada warisan kuno suci seperti yang mereka miliki! Tidak hanya dia saja yang akan bangga, orang tuanya, dan juga masyarakat jepang, pastinya juga akan sangat bangga.

Bukan hanya itu saja faktor yang mebuat Naruto berkerja keras untuk membongkar sejarah kuno itu. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang, situs penggalian yang sedang mereka jalani ini terancam akan ditarik oleh orang-orang pemerintahan yang membiayai biaya segala keperluan mereka selama masa penggalian. Masalahnya sih karna dalam masa tujuh bulan mereka menggali ditempat ini, satu artefak berharga pun tidak jua mereka dapatkan. Jangankan mendapat mahkam berharga, mendapat satu buah piring atau guci yang tertanam didalam tanah yang mereka gali tak berhasil mereka dapatkan. Mana ada sih orang yang mau membiayai keperluan mereka kalau mereka sendiri tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari hasil yang mereka biayai itu. Bukannya kebanggaan yang akan Naruto dapatkan saat kembali kerumah kedua orangtuanya, malah capek dan letih disetiap persendian ototnya. Tentunya Naruto tak menginginkan hal itu sampai terjadi!

Mengingat kata orang tua di pikirannya, Naruto yang semula sedang asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri berinisiatif ingin keluar dari lubang penggalian menuju tenda. Untuk apa Naruto pergi kesana? Tentu saja untuk mengisi perutnya. Naruto tidak ingin ramen spesial Ichiraku yang terkenal kelezatannya seantero Konoha tidak dikirimkan oleh sang ibu jika ia telat makan. Kalau Naruto harus memilih menggali situs atau kehilangan kuah ramen menyentuh rongga mulutnya, lebih baik Naruto memilih makan sejenak dari pada kehilangan kelezatan ramen itu sementara keadaannya tidak memungkin kan untuk bolak-balik ke Konoha hanya untuk makan ramen saja kalau sang ibu tak mau mengirimkannya lagi.

"Ahh~, dasar Sakura. Selalu saja mengadu pada Kaa-san jika aku telat makan" Naruto pun segera bersiap-siap berangkat akan menuju ketenda dengan mencabut linggis yang masih menancap sembarangan ditempatnya menggali. Melihat hasil kerjanya yang berantakan karna ulah teman bermata putihnya seperti orang kekuarangan vitamin a, membuat Naruto mengumpat kesal. '_Fuck_ kau Neji!' batinnya sembari mencabut linggis tak berdosa itu.

'KRAK!'

Bunyi retakan terdengar jelas saat Naruto mencabut linggis yang masih menancap erat di tanah liat berwarna merah kekuningan itu. 'Kok bunyinya seperti itu sih?' batinnya merasa sangat aneh dengan suara yang malah lebih mirib seperti bunyi pergesekan benda yang pecah daripada bunyi tanah yang biasanya ia dengar. Tak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam kebingungan melanda dirinya, Naruto mencabut paksa linggis yang masih tertancam sangat dalam itu. 'Kenapa sangat susah sekali?! Apa tersangkut?' Naruto berusaha dengan segenap jiwa raga ingin segera melepaskan linggis laknat itu dari tanah yang minta ampun kerasnya. Berbagai aksi mencabut paksa linggis itu telah ia lakoni dari mulai gaya belakang, depan, samping, bahkan kaki jenjangnya ikut andil dalam pencabutan linggis menguras tenaga itu.

'GEDEBUK!'

"Aduhh~" keluh Naruto mengelus-ngelus punggungnya yang terbentur dinding tanah. Sepertinya Naruto harus cepat-cepat mendapat perawatan untuk tulang rusuknya, mengingat bunyi yang dikeluarkan punggung nya cukup nyaring. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang semula terpejam erat menahan sakit yang berdenyut di punggungnya langsung terbelalak lebar seketika saat kedua matanya terbuka dengan sempurna. "KYAAAA! KAKASHI SENSEI!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bersulang!" dari arah luar tenda didekat situs penggalian tampak sekumpulan orang-orang berkerumun membentuk suatu lingkaran dengan gelas ditenteng tinggi-tinggi hingga batas kepala mereka.

"Akhirnya, setelah kita menggali selama 7 bulan disini dengan segala daya upaya. Kita bisa juga pulang ke Konoha dengan membawa penemuan besar sepanjang sejarah 10 tahun ini. Mahkam sang Kaisar, berhasil kita temukan!" Kiba meneguk _champagne_ digelasnya dengan buas hingga tersisa ¼.

"Awalnya aku sempat pesimis, sudah 7 bulan kita menggali disini, kenapa kita tidak mendapatkan satu artefak pun disini. Misalnya guci kek, kendi kek, atau piring kek. Kalau dalam waktu tujuh bulan ini kita tidak mendapatkan apapun, aku pikir berarti selama ini kita hanya menggali sesuatu yang tidak ada sama sekali" Neji menatap diam kobaran api unggun yang ada didepan matanya.

"Aku pikir juga begitu sebelumnya. Jika benar-benar situs yang sedang kita gali ini menyimpan suatu sejarah, kenapa kita sudah menggali sedalam 3 meter tidak mendapatkan apapun juga. Aku sudah sempat putus asa dan ingin pulang, tapi tanpa diduga disaat situs penggalian kita terancam akan ditutup , keajaiban datang juga ternyata" Tenten juga ikut menghentikan aksi minum-meminumnya.

"Heh! Mana mungkin kita salah menggali! Paman Obito sendiri yang bilang tempat yang kita gali ini merupakan kerajaan kuno yang menjadi lagenda di masa seribu tahun sebelum masehi."

'GUBRAK!'

"P-Paman?" Obito tampak shock dengan sebutan paman yang dilayangkan Naruto untuknya.

"Panggil dia sensei!" Kakashi langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan kuatnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'BLETAK' tak terkira. Jangan heran _Readres_ Naruto memanggil teman kecil sensei berambut putih mereka dengan sebutan 'Paman' seperti tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Wajah sebelah kanannya saja mengerikan seperti pria berumur 85 tahun. Yaa, itulah resiko yang harus mereka dapatkan mencari situs-situs sejarah yang terkenal dengan jebakannya yang mematikan. Cacat fisik pun harus mereka terima, tapi untunglah nyawa mereka masih bisa diselamatkan sehingga masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kakashi juga demikian, mungkin sifatnya yang tidak tenang sewaktu berekspedisi. Mata sebelah kirinya harus mendapat luka dengan gadis lurus seperti angka satu sepanjang 3cm. Seperti hal nya Obito, mata Kakashi tidak sampai menimbulkan kerusakan yang berarti hingga kebutaan pun tidak menyerang pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus dihindari Kakashi, matanya tidak boleh terkena cahaya matahari secara langsung, jika terkena, dia harus merelakan matanya ditetesi berbagai macam obat yang sanggup membuat kerongkongannya pahit seperti minum obat anti malaria. Itulah yang membuat Kakashi harus menutup mata sebelah kirinya selama dalam melakukan penggalian.

"Uhuk! Tentu saja, ada Naruto! Tempat kita menggali ini berdiri suatu kerajaan yang sangat makmur dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sangat kejam! Sang kaisar tertidur didalamnya selama ribuan tahun memendam suatu rahasia yang harus kita ungkapkan kebenarannya pada dunia" Obito berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Tapi apa benar cerita tentang Kaisar itu benar, Obito? Mungkin tempat yang kita gali ini hanya semacam kuil suci untuk orang-orang jaman dahulu melakukan ritual, bukannya mahkam sang kaisar. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu hanya cerita dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak kecil, hnn?"

"Ya itu sih hanya omongan asalku yang tidak terlalu mengerti cerita sebenarnya. Tapi yang harus kalian tahu, itu bukan cerita dongeng atau pun bualan untuk anak kecil yang susah tidur. Cerita itu memang diceritakan secara turun-temurun dari klan Uchiha sejak peristiwa itu terjadi sampai sekarang untuk menghormati leluhur kami yang sudah tenang dialam sana. Jadi sejarah keluarga kami tetap dikenang walaupun sudah berganti beberapa generasi"

"Apa benar sang Kaisar sangat kejam sewaktu beliau berkuasa dulu? Seperti apa sih kekejamannya sehingga ia dimahkamkan ditempat sulit seperti ini?" Hinata ikut bergabung dengan argumentasi itu.

"Beliau bukannya dimahkamkan ditempat sulit, tapi pemahkamannya memang benar-benar tidak ingin diketahui oleh banyak pihak, em.. E-Entahlah keberadaannya itu seperti ingin… dilenyapkan"

"Dilenyapkan?" alis Naruto menukik tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Itu karna… semasa hidupnya kaisar melakukan sesuatu jahat. Jadi keberadaannya ingin dilenyapkan oleh orang-orang jaman dahulu, dan tidak ingin sosok yang jahat itu ditemukan oleh orang yang jahat juga. Entahlah… aku jadi berpikiran mereka melakukan ini agar sesuatu buruk yang tidak diinginkan tidak akan terjadi oleh orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya untuk berbuat jahat" Sakura memegang dagunya seperti sedang berfikir.

"Sejahat apa sih? Aku penasaran?" Naruto merapatkan kursinya lebih condong kedepan, ingin mendengar lebih jauh kisah sang kaisar yang terkenal kejam dijamannya itu.

"Hemm… Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari kakekku, dulu klan Uchiha memimpin suatu kerajaan yang sangat makmur dan sejahtera dibanding kerajaan yang lainnya. Bahkan kepemimpinan sang Raja dengan segala kebijaksanaannya sangat terkenal diseluruh dunia. Sang Raja yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang Raja yang tampan mempunyai permaisuri yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Mereka sangat dipuja oleh rakyatnya, dan juga dicinta rakyatnya"

"Hoaamm~~, benar-benar seperti mendengar cerita dongeng" Naruto melebarkan mulutnya bosan mendengar cerita Obito seperti dongeng pengantar tidur malam mereka. 'BLETAK!' Sakura yang tidak berada jauh dari Naruto memukul kepalanya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Kau yang bertanya kenapa sekarang kau malah yang tidak mau mendengarkan sih!" hardiknya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir tak karuan sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Ckck. Dasar! Lalu malapateka pun mulai menimpa keluarga kerajaan itu. Setiap anggota kerajaan yang baru dilahirkan kedunia ini akan mendapat semacam doa atau mantra kebaikan dari para tetua penjaga mahkam kerajaan, mungkin karna mereka telah menyelami sisi kematian membuat mata batin mereka bisa melihat masa depan seseorang hanya melaui kilasan peristiwa saja. Dan putra kedua mereka yang baru lahir, ditakdirkan sebagai penerus kegelapan dari Raja iblis terdahulu bernama Madara Uchiha! Saat menginjak usia 17 tahun, sang putra kedua sudah menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya loh. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa diusia semuda itu dia telah berhasil menjadi raja?" Obito meneliti satu persatu orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Membunuh raja…"

"Tepat sekali Kurenai! Dengan membunuh raja yang masih berkuasa, ia bisa menjadi raja selanjutnya. Gelarnya sebagai putra mahkota dengan memperistri seorang putri cantik dari negeri sebrang semakin menguatkan posisinya untuk naik tahta. Kerajaan mereka saat dipimpian sang kaisar kejam benar-benar seperti dineraka! Para rakyat mengalami kelaparan sepanjang tahun, kekeringan dimana-mana, bantuan dari pihak kerajaan pun tidak ada yang mau membantu untuk meredam krisis itu. Malah harga bahan pokok yang masih ada di naikkan harganya menjadi 3 kali lipat dari harga semula, tentu saja hal ini membuat rakyat semakin menderita, korban pun banyak berjatuhan. Dan lebih yang mengagetkan lagi, para bangsawan yang masih satu keluarga dengan mereka dibabat habis oleh putra pertama karna terpengaruh sihir kegelapan yang dilancarkan si putra kedua untuk membuat jelek posisi kakaknya yang sangat berperan besar menggeser posisinya sebagai raja sewaktu-waktu. Jadilah sang putra pertama dihukum mati oleh putra kedua karna berita bohong yang dia buat itu. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya yang menentang kebijakkan pemerintahannya juga dihukum mati. Benar-benar kejamkan? Tapi masa pemerintahannya berakhir karna para rakyat yang melakukan kudeta dipimpian oleh salah seorang petinggi kerajaan menyapu habis orang-orang yang berkerja untuk sang kaisar dan juga sang istri yang menjadi permaisurinya. Sang istri yang konon sangat dicintainya dibunuh didepan kedua matanya untuk membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang mereka cintai dibunuh oleh sang kaisar dengan kejamnya. Lalu tak berapa lama, kaisar pun dibunuh sama kejamnya dengan kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan semasa hidupnya. Jadilah mayat sang kaisar dimahkamkan di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh orang-orang yang berniat jahat dengan memanfaatkannya kekuatannya" Obito menyudahi ceritanya.

"Lalu memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan bila keberadaan nya sampai diketahui oleh orang-orang? Toh dia hanya seonggok tulang belulang tanpa nyawa"

Obito menatap lurus kearah Naruto dengan tajamnya, " _'Aku bersumpah jika aku bangkit dari kematian, aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku hingga tak tersisa satu keturunan pun dihidup kalian'_. Entah apa maksud sang kaisar saat akan menutup usianya, dia malah berkata seperti itu. Itu masih tanda tanya dalam benakku saat mendengar kata-kata menyeramkan itu dari kakekku. Bulu kuduk ku saja langsung berdiri jika mengingat kata-kata seram itu. Lihat? Berdiri semuakan? (Obito memperlihatkan lengannya satu sepersatu pada orang-orang yang ada didekatnya) Mungkin mereka berfikiran sang kaisar akan benar-benar bangkit dari kematian untuk membalas penghianatan yang telah dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu, jadinya mereka menyembunyikan mahkam sang kaisar di tempat seperti ini dan menghapus semua jejak keberadaannya hingga dimasa yang akan datang orang-orang jadi berpikiran bahwa itu semua hanya dongeng belaka"

"Ck! Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah dialam kematian bisa bangkit lagi. Konyol sekali pikiran mereka" Kiba bersungut-sungut sembari memberi makan Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

"Lalu Obito sensei. Kenapa kau bisa tahu mahkam ini yang bahkan tidak tertulis dalam sejarah detail nya ada dimana?" Lee menatap Obito penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu karna aku tidak sengaja melihat artefak kuno dikamar kakekku yang telah ku terjemahkan. Artefak yang berisi kebenaran mahkam sang kaisar berada. Dan tempatnya… ada dibawah didalam lubang itu" Obito menggerakkan dagunya kearah lubang yang digali Naruto tadi pagi. Kakashi hanya terdiam mendengar cerita dari Obito, entah kenapa saat mendengar cerita tentang Sang Kaisar. Perasaan pria berambut putih itu tampak gusar dan tidak tenang, seperti ada yang menganjal dan berat diulu hatinya. Tak ingin terlalu dilema dalam perasaan tak menentunya, Kakashi pun menoleh kearah pria yang ada disebelahnya.

"Asuma, bagaimana kelompok Shikamaru yang berada di suna? Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, sensei yang memiliki jenggot didagunya itu malah menghisap penuh rokok yang tersulut dimulutnya. "Fuh~, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka sudah menemukan-_nya._ Besok mereka akan menuju kemari. Sebaiknya kita fokuskan apa yang sedang kita dapatkan disini"

"_Heh_! Cepat sekali gerakan mereka" Shino mendesis mendengar apa yang diucapkan guru yang hoby merokok itu.

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "Begitu. Oke! Sebaiknya kita istirahat semuanya. Besok kita akan melakukan tugas besar. Kita harus mempersiapkan energy kita untuk membongkar mahkam sang kaisar yang ada dibawah. Mengerti?! Sekarang silahkan kalian pergi ketenda masing-masing. Oyasuminasai minna"

..

* * *

...

'BOMM!'

Asap pekat berwarna putih kehitaman tampak mengepul dari lubang penggalian yang sedang dikerjakan Naruto cs. Pasir-pasir yang berada disekitarnya tak ayal ikut berterbangan terkena hembusan angin kuat yang berpusat dari arah lubang setelah bunyi ledakan dahsyat itu.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, jangan pakai bom. Mata ku jadi perih karna ulahmu, tau!" hardik pria bermasker hitam pada pria berambut seperti Bruce Lee dengan alis super tebal di atas matanya.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik Kakashi! Kau tahukan orang-orang yang disana tidak sabar untuk melihat bangunan megah yang ada didalamnya itu" pria beralis tebal itu menunjuk jempolnya pada Naruto yang telah meloncat terlebih dahulu di tempat yang baru saja mereka ledakkan. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Naruto!" teriaknya berlari kearah lubang bernasip naas itu.

"Sensei? Disini gelap sekali, bisa kalian berikan senter untukku? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, kekanan, kebelakang dan kedepan melihat tempat yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! T-Tunggu disitu! Jangan beranjak kemanapun. Kami akan mengambil tali untuk mengeluarkan mu dari tempat itu."

"Eh? Tali? Untuk apa. Kita kan sedang mencari mahkam lagenda itu, tempatnya ada disinikan? Untuk apa juga aku keluar kalau tujuan kita sebenarnya adalah masuk kedalam sini" Naruto mengabaikan raungan gurunya dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan menggunakan cahaya handphone fitur flip yang ada disaku belakangnya.

"N-Naruto! Ck! Kenapa bocah itu selalu saja merepotkan orang lain. Guy! Berikan aku senter. Aku akan masuk kedalam" Kakashi segera meloncat kedalam lubang untuk menyusul Naruto.

"OKe!" Guy melempar senter kedalam lubang dan ikut meloncat seperti senter yang dilemparkannya. "Berjuanglah Guy sensei!" teriak si anak beralis tebal yang mirib gaya dandannya dengan Guy.

"A-Aku akan ikut!" Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari bibir lubang bersiap meloncat kedalam.

"Jangan! Sebaiknya biarkan aku saja yang masuk kedalam, aku butuh beberapa orang untuk ikut aku masuk kedalam. Kalian yang ada disana ikut aku. Ambilkan juga senter, tali, pisau dan juga pistol yang ada didalam brankas peralatan kita. Cepat!" Obito menunjuk beberapa orang para perkerja yang ikut membantu penggalian mereka.

"K-Kenapa bawa senjata?" Sakura ikut bergidik ngeri merasa situasi yang mereka hadapi ini seperti tidak main-main hanya karna seorang Naruto Uzumaki si bocah pirang pembuat onar masuk kedalam sebuah lubang.

"Hup!" Obito langsung ikut meloncat masuk kedalam lubang.

"Aku juga akan ikut" ujar sosok yang berada tak jauh dari mereka ikut masuk kedalam lubang. Obito hanya menyerit keheranan melihat sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan kacamata berteger dihidungnya ada dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau masuk kedalam?!" Obito menyeringai tak senang melihat pemuda itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

"Aku perawat disini, keberadaan ku pasti akan sangat membantu untuk kalian jika terjadi apa-apa pada kalian yang berada didalam sini" sosok itu merapikan kacamata nya yang melorot hingga mata orang itu tertutup oleh silaunya lensa yang terpantul cahaya matahari.

"Ck! Ya sudah lah. Ayo cepat kita susul mereka!" Obito pun segera bergerak maju mengejar Kakashi dan Guy yang menyusul Naruto saat beberapa orang perkerja telah masuk kedalam lubang bersama dengan mereka.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura," Kurenai memegang pundak gadis berambut pink agar tidak terlalu panik dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Didalam sangat berbahaya sekali. Untuk itulah kalian tidak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam sana"

"B-Bahaya?" Hinata mengeratkan kuat kedua tangannya berusaha menahan getaran ditubuhnya yang sangat ketakutan.

"K-Kenapa bahaya Kurenai-sensei?!" Tenten ikut ketakutan melihat situasi disekitar mereka terasa sangat tegang.

"Jebakan…" Neji memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan posisi tangan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Eh?"

"Orang jaman dahulu terkenal dalam pembuatan jebakan yang sangat mematikan. Biasanya mereka memasang jebakan untuk menyelamatkan harta benda yang mereka simpan, atau agar keberadaan mereka tidak bisa diketahui banyak orang. Menurut cerita yang Obito bilang, sang kaisar keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan oleh orang-orang yang ada dizamannya agar tidak diketahui banyak pihak. Dan menurutkku, tempat ini juga pasti terdapat banyak jebakan yang tersimpan disetiap celah yang tidak kita ketahui. Oleh karna itu, mereka ingin kalian tetap disini, karna mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian" Kurenai meremas bahu Sakura pelan yang terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi kenapa si Kabuto juga ikut masuk kedalam! Dia kan tidak pengalaman dalam hal menjelajah bangunan kuno seperti ini" Kiba bedecak kesal.

"Dia perawat disini seperti halnya Sakura. Jadi keberadaannya akan sangat membantu sekali bila terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka didalam sana" Asuma menghebuskan asap rokok dimulutnya secara perlahan. "Kita tunggu saja, apa yang akan terjadi dalam. Bila mereka tidak kunjung keluar selama dalam waktu dua jam. Kita akan menyusul mereka."

.

.

.

TO-be-continoue...

* * *

.

.

Hallo minna-san V(^_^)V, perkenalkan saya Dhiya-chan~~~! (Ga nanya tuh!) *Dhiya pundung dipojokan*.

Yosh, ini Fic pertama Dhiya di fandom Naruto pair SasuNaru dengan Rating M! M woy~! M~! *BLETAK!*. Hehehe, bagaimana kah cerita diatas? Gajekah (Pasti), Ga nyambungkah? (Banget!), abal kah? (Sangat abal), Ancurkah? (100%), Typo absen kah? (Sayang nya hadir selalu). HUAAAAAHHH~~~ Jahat sekali~~! (Readres: Perasaan yang ngomongkan dia, kok kita yang disalahin? =_=") #Abaikan!

Seperti yang Dhiya bilang sebelumnya, ini Fic pertama Dhiya. Dengan rendah hati Dhiya mohon, bimbingan nya,saran-saran, serta kritik teman-teman untuk Fic ancur melebur-bur-bur ini. Untuk masalah **M**-nya, Dhiya masih belum banyak tahu dikarnakan ilmu mantra guna Dhiya belum mencukupi. Oleh karna itu adakah yang bersedia mengajarkan Dhiya untuk problemtika yang Dhiya alami itu? *Hujan Jitakkan*

sekian dan trima kasih... m(-_-)m


	2. Chapter 2

Asuma menghebuskan asap rokok dimulutnya secara perlahan. "Kita tunggu saja, apa yang akan terjadi dalam. Bila mereka tidak kunjung keluar selama dalam waktu dua jam. Kita akan menyusul mereka."

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : ****THE MUMMY****_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Naruto menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang berukuran 3x2 meter dengan akar-akar pohon bergelantungan disepanjang langit-langit lorong tersebut. Tak hanya di langit-langit, dinding lorong tersebut banyak dipenuhi akar pohon dan sarang laba-laba melintang dari dinding sebelah kiri sampai ke sebelah kanan hingga membuat Naruto harus mengotori kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan jalan yang akan dilaluinya.

"Ughh! Coba saja tadi aku bawa pisau kalau seperti ini nantinya" gerutu Naruto mengibas-ngibas kan tanganya dari sarang laba-laba yang menempel.

Naruto kembali mengfokuskan perjalanannya. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang erat ponsel berfitur flip kembali disorotkannya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya pada tempat yang ada disekelilingnya. Retakan-retakan kecil hingga bongkahan-bongkahan batu terdapat disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda bermata biru seterang langit itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi. "Benar-benar mengagumkan!" decak Naruto kagum akan keindahan dinding yang dilewatinya walaupun sudah cacat dan terkubur selama ribuan tahun. Bangunan tersebut masih menampakkan kekokohannya seperti tidak akan pernah roboh walau diterjang tsunami sekali pun. Di permukaan dinding tersebut terdapat banyak simbol-simbol aneh berbentuk seperti gambar anak-anak TK yang baru tau belajar menggambar. Selama beberapa saat Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang tersebut, akhirnya Naruto sampai pada sebuah tempat yang sedikit besar dari lorong yang sebelumnya pernah dilaluinya. Ukurannya sekitar 5x4 meter dengan panjang sekitar 10 meter dengan ujung lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter sekitar 7 meter. 'Sepertinya itu tempat mahkamnya berada' batin Naruto dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki kanannya.

'KREKK~!'

"Eh?!" merasa ada bunyi aneh, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat pada lantai yang sedang ia pijaki. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat telapak kakinya seperti menyentuh kubin berbentuk persegi tampak tertekan dalam karena berat telapak kakinya. Kubin tersebut jika dilihat-lihat seperti tombol rahasia yang berisi…

'_**JLEB!**_**'**

.

* * *

.

Diluar perkemahan tampak seorang gadis berambut pink mondar-mandir dari arah bibir lubang yang telah menelan beberapa orang pria yang ada didalamnya beberapa saat lalu. Gadis berambut pink tersebut tanpa gusar, berkali-kali ia mengumpat kesal pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam lubang tersebut tanpa tahu menahu bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, gadis itu pun terus komat-kamit tidak jelas pada pria-pria yang masuk kedalam lubang tersebut tak juga menapakkan batang hidungnya setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam lubang gelap yang ada dibawah kakinya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar situs penggalian hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat ketidak sabaran pada gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Sakura, mereka baru pergi 35 menit yang lalu. Sisa waktu mereka kurang dari 1 jam 25 menit lagi. Santai saja, waktu masih panjang dan aku jamin, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka." Asuma menghisap penuh rokok yang masih tersisa ¼ dimulutnya hingga menyisakan putungnya saja. " Aku yakin itu" ia pun membuang dan mengijak putung rokok tersebut dengan kaki kirinya.

"Bagaimana sensei bisa seyakin itu. Dibawah sana terdapat banyak jebakan mematikan yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui dimana letaknya berada. Bagaimana selama 35 menit itu, telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka hingga mereka belum muncul juga sampai sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat disana hingga tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju kemari? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua terjebak dalam sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui bagaimana caranya mereka bisa keluar dari tempat itu?! Oh 'Tuhan'~ aku benar-benar bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah. Kakashi dan Obito ada bersama mereka, mereka telah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Percayakan semua ini pada kemampuan mereka, mereka semua pasti akan selamat"

"Kakashi sensei memang berpengalaman dari mereka semua, tapi itu juga tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan nyawa mereka bisa selamat. Tempat ini baru mereka ketahui, dan tentu saja hal yang baru akan sangat sulit terdeteksi karena mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana seluk beluk tempat itu!"

"Kau tenang saja Sakura"

"Eh?!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya. "Jika kau ingin mereka selamat. Kau harus percaya pada mereka yang ingin selamat dan keluar membawa mahkam itu. Bukannya terus gelisah dan menyebut mereka tidak akan pernah selamat seperti ini. Setiap kata adalah doa, jika kalau kau terus berpikiran mereka tidak akan selamat. Besar kemungkinan mereka juga tidak akan selamat, dan jika kau optimis mereka selamat. Mereka pasti akan selamat. Kau mengerti?!"

Sakura tertunduk mendengar ucapan Neji, ada benarnya juga. Harusnya Sakura optimis dan yakin kalau mereka semua akan selamat, bukannya malah seperti mendoakan mereka tidak akan muncul lagi didepan kedua matanya. Sepertinya kata-kata Neji berhasil membangunkan kepercayaannya pada teman-temannya yang sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan impian mereka dibawah sana dengan taruhan nyawa yang mereka miliki. Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Iya… Aku mengerti…"

.

.

.

'_**JLEB!**_**'**

"Kyaa~~~!" Naruto teriak histeris dengan tubuh yang ditarik paksa kebelakang saat melihat tombak besar dari arah sebelah kanannya meluncur dengan cepatnya. Naruto tampak ketakutan melihat tombak tersebut menancap dengan kuat di batok kepala tenggorak yang tergeletak sembarangan disebelah kirinya. Merasa ada yang mengalir dari pipinya, membuat Naruto mengusap pipi kanannya dengan punggung tangannya saat menyadari yang mengalir tersebut adalah darahnya sendiri karena tergores tombak besar tersebut. Naruto menghela nafas lega, untung saja hanya pipinya yang tergores, bukan kepalanya yang hancur terkena tombak sadis nan mematikan itu.

"Uh~, syukurlah. Kita datang tepat waktu" sosok laki-laki beralis tebal tampak sedang mengusap peluh didahinya melihat adegan menegangkan itu.

"Kakashi sensei! Guy sensei!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat dua orang sosok didepannya tampak terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon yang menguras tenaga.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu sebelumnya Naruto. Jangan beranjak kemanapun! Kau lihat sendirikan apa yang akan terjadi padamu bila kami tidak segera menyusulmu." Kakashi menggerakkan dagunya kearah tulang belulang yang sudah tertancap tombak besar di kepalanya. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri mengelus-ngelus kepalanya membayangkan posisinya akan bernasip sama dengan batok kepala tenggkorak itu.

"Hehehe, a-aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saja mencari mahkam itu. J-jadi tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya masuk kedalam tempat ini" Naruto tertawa canggung saat mendapat sorot mata mematikan dari kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya sudah. Mumpung kita bertiga sudah masuk kedalam tempat ini. Kita langsung cari saja mahkam sang kaisar. Aku yang akan memimpin perjalanan kita, apa kalian setuju?"

"Yosh! Kami setuju!" Naruto dan Guy mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah pertama-tama kita cari tempat lain yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan jalan yang ada dihadapan kita itu" Kakashi menunjuk jari telunjuknya pada pintu yang terletak diujung lorong itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak lewat sini saja?" Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat pada Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya seolah-olah berkata, _'Kau ingin bernasip seperti dia?'_ tunjukknya pada tulang yang tertancap tombak besar itu. "B-Baik-baik. Aku lebih memilih lewat lain saja sama seperti kalian" Naruto mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas seperti seorang penjahat yang menyerahkan diri pada pak polisi. Kakashi hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Didalam otaknya berkelana memikirkan situasi buruk yang dibuat oleh dua orang super tidak beres akal dan pikirannya (Disantet Guy n Naruto) akan menimpa dirinya, dari pada memikirkan jebakan maut menantinya mencari mahkam sang Kaisar, justru kedua orang ini lebih membahayakan dari sekedar jebakan mematikan. Kakashi mulai meraba-raba dinding lorong yang ada disebelah kanannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Didekatkannya kedua telinganya kearah dinding tersebut, diketuknya pelan, dan kemudian meraba kembali. Naruto dan Guy hanya mengerutkan alisnya melihat kelakukan aneh sensei berambut perak itu. Mereka hanya diam saja melihat apa apa yang dilakukan Kakashi, tidak berani menginterupsi aksi sang sensei bila mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka agar tidak lempar Kakashi kedalam jebakan yang bisa merontokkan batok kepala mereka yang telah tersusun rapi dari sang maha pencipta. Mulut sih boleh diam, tapi didalam hatinya mereka 'What the hell? Ngapain tuh cowo mata satu kayak orang gila ngetok-ngetok dinding? Mau jadi tukang bangunan jangan disini dong mas!', ckckckck.

"Ahh~, panasnya" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan baju kaus warna hitamnya, berusaha menghilangkan hawa panas yang ada di dada bidangnya yang telah dialiri keringat layaknya air terjun. Dengan tangan yang terus mengibas-ngibas bajunya, Naruto pun menyenderkan lengan kirinya pada patung naga di sebelah kiri koridor tersebut untuk menyamankan posisi aksi mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya.

'GREKKK~!'

"Eh?!" kaget ketiganya saat mendengar suara benda bergeser dari patung yang sedang disandari Naruto. Kakashi melihat kearah Guy, Guy melihat kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto melihat kearah keduanya dengan tatapan binggung.

1 detik kemudian…

"GYAAA~~!" teriak ketiganya saat lantai yang mereka pijaki terbuka dengan bebasnya hingga mereka bertiga masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian dengar sesuatu?" tanya Obito pada keempat orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka hanya menggelang kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Obito. "Umm~, mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" Obito mengendikkan bahunya singkat dan kembali berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan tangan kanan menyinari sekeliling ruangan yang sedang mereka jelajahi. Seperti sama halnya dengan Naruto, Obito dan yang lainnya juga melewati lorong panjang yang berisi semak belukar, akar-akar pohon, dan juga sarang laba-laba disepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati. Dengan pisau yang tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya, Obito memangkas habis akar-akar itu. Tak sampai 10 menit menelusuri lorong panjang dan merepotkan itu, Obito cs sampai pada pada sebuah tempat yang luas dengan dinding berbentuk cekung dari bawah hingga sampai keatas langit ruangan tersebut menunjukkan kesan ruangan itu seperti didalam sebuah bola rasaksa besar. Ukuran ruangan itu sangat besar dengan luas seperti pancuran bundaran HI di Jakarta pusat. Tidak seperti lantai koridor yang mereka lewati sebelumnya terdapat batu-batuan seperti kubin-kubin berbentuk persegi, lantai ruangan yang mereka temui ini hanya beralaskan pasir-pasir halus berwarna coklat kekuningan layaknya pasir yang ada di desa Sunagaruke. Tentu hal ini menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Obito, yang sejak awal memperhatikan tekstur-tekstur ruangan yang telah mereka lewati tadi. Ruangan ini sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya, pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting berhubungan dengan mahkam sang kaisar berada.

Obito kembali menyoroti senter yang masih setia ada ditangan kanannya di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. 'Ini jalan buntu…' batinnya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang baru 5 menit lalu disinggahinya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali? Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya ditempat ini" Kabuto ikut menyoroti senter yang ada ditangan kanannya. "Hanya jalan buntu…"

Obito tidak mengubris perkataan Kabuto, malah dengan intens mata onyxnya menyapu bersih setiap celah yang ia yakini menjadi petunjuk untuk ruangan ini. Mustahil baginya ruangan ini tidak ada apa-apanya seperti yang dikatakan orang awam di belakangnya itu, mengingat ruangan ini tampak berbeda dari ruangan lainnya. Oh ayolah! Obito itu arkeolog! Ia telah melanglang buana kesegala situs sejarah yang ada didunia ini. Mana mungkin ia melewatkan tempat apapun yang ia anggap sebagai point penting untuk mengungkap teka-teki tempat yang menjadi mistery pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mendengar cerita sang kaisar dari kakek tercintanya.

Kembali mata onyx Obito menyapu bersih tempat yang ada disekelilingnya, kini tak hanya mata yang ikut berkerja. Pisau yang ada ditangan kirinya ia lepaskan dengan begitu saja, diganti dengan senter yang semula ada ditangan kanannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai menyampu bersih dinding-dinding yang berdebu itu. Kedua kakinya pun ikut bergerak menghentak-hentakan tempatnya berpijak, mencoba mencari apa saja sesuatu yang terasa janggal dari ruangan itu. "Kalian jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu aku menyusuri ruangan ini. Temukan apa saja hal yang terasa aneh di mata kalian. Cepat!" hardiknya pada keempat orang yang dari tadi menonton saja apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Bukannya bergerak untuk membantu, malah bengong. Ga berguna tuh orang! (Author dikubur hidup-hidup).

Setelah mencari selama beberapa menit, Obito yang merasa tangannya menyentuh benda yang cukup keras. Segera menggali pasir yang menimbun benda aneh tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun ikut bergerak aktif menyingkirkan pasir-pasir itu. "Fuh~!" satu tiupan berhasil menampakkan benda yang sendiri tadi dirogohnya dengan susah payah hinggga membuat kuku pada jari-jarinya menghitam. Sebuah patung naga kecil berukuran 15cm berteger di depan kedua matanya. "Ini…."

'Krakk~!'

Obito menekan patung naga itu kearah belakang, hingga patung tersebut miring beberapa derajat dari posisinya semula. Obito pun bangkit, dan berdiri melihat keadaan disekitarnya. 'Tidak terjadi apa-ap…'

'**GREEEK~!**'

Seketika pasir-pasir yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut berputar seperti pusaran air. Seiring dengan berputarnya pasir-pasir tersebut, bunyi seperti pergesekan dinding pun turut bergema memekakkan telinga orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Selama beberapa detik pasir yang ada diruangan tersebut berputar, lantai pasir yang ada diruangan tersebut tampak naik sedikit-demi-sedikit. "Semuanya, cepat menyingkir!" teriak Obito pada orang-orang yang ada di pinggir pusaran pasir yang akan naik tersebut. Kontan 2 orang perkerja yang berada didekat tempat itu lari pontang-panting meninggalkan tempat itu.

'BUMM!'

Pergerakan pasir yang naik beberapa senti tersebut tergantikan menjadi semacam lempengan batu bulat berdiameter 3 meter dengan ukiran-ukiran, serta simbol-simbol aneh terlukis di permukan batu tersebut. Ditengah-tengah lempengan batu itu muncul patung sesosok perempuan berkepala tiga dengan masing-masing kepala memiliki kedua tangan merapat , terjulur sepanjang 100cm menyerupai tuas. "Ini pasti pintu masuk menuju mahkam sang kaisar! Ayo kalian berdua bantu aku mengerakkan tuas ini" Kabuto menunjuk dua orang dari tiga perkerja yang ikut mereka dan masing-masing di antara mereka memegang satu tuas untuk memutar tuas tersebut. "Eh?! Hey tunggu dul-…" Obito yang tak jauh berada dari mereka langsung berlari untuk menghentikan aksi ketiga orang itu, ia pun menarik lengan Kabuto dan baju salah seorang pekerja yang sedang asyik memutar tuas tersebut.

'Pussh~!'

Asap tipis berwarna kehijauan tampak mengepul dari ketiga mulut kepala patung wanita tersebut. "UWAAKHH!" jerit kesakitan salah satu perkerja yang tidak ditarik oleh Obito saat asap itu menyembur mengenai wajahnya. Kabuto yang semula ngotot ingin memutar tuas ikut terkena juga dibagian rahang kirinya, sehingga tubuhnya langsung ambruk menahan kesakitan terkena uap asap aneh itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Obito pada salah seorang perkerja yang tidak ikut kedua temannya memutar tuas, mencoba mendekati perkerja yang terkena racun mematikan itu. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya, kau bisa terkena juga!" perkerja itu memandang ngeri sekaligus iba pada temannya yang telah merobek paksa baju yang dikenakannya. Dada bidang pemuda itu tampak meletup-meletup seperti kawah gunung berapi dengan asap mengepul keluar dari tubuhnya, disusul dengan tulang-belulang menonjol jelas dari daging tubuhnya yang melebur, berjatuhan seperti daging giling. "AKHH!" sosok itu langsung ambruk dengan daging meleleh seperti batu es yang mencair dan bola mata yang telah terlepas dari matanya yang menonjolkan tulang tenggkoraknya.

"Kau bawa semacam obat penawar atau obat yang bisa menghentikan reaksi racun ini?" Obito menatap khawatir Kabuto yang masih meringgis kesakitan menahan racun yang berwarna kehijauan di rahang kirinya. "UGH! Di-di sa-ku ku, arggh! Hosh-hosh, a-ada se-rum ber-warn-a ku-ning yan-g bisah~. Ughh! Me-nghen-tikan ra-cun-nya!" Obito pun langsung merogoh tas kecil yang terselip di pinggang Kabuto, mengobrak-abriknya, dan meneteskannya langsung ke atas luka Kabuto yang sudah meletup-meletup seperti pria tadi.

"UGGGHH! ARGGGH!" teriak Kabuto saat cairan berwarna kekuningan itu diteteskan di rahang kirinya.

Obito mendesah lega saat teriakan kesakitan Kabuto berganti menjadi ringgisan kecil. Sepertinya serum itu telah bereaksi menghentikan racun itu menjalar lebih parah lagi keseluruh tubuhnya. Obito melangkahkan kakinya menuju patung wanita berkepala tiga itu. 'Kalau ini beracun, bagaimana bisa kami memutar tuas ini?' batin Obito memperhatikan seksama patung berkepala tiga itu. Mata onyx Kabuto terhenti melihat celah 3 lubang kecil di perut patung itu, kemudian ditatapnya lagi wajah patung berkepala 3 itu secara seksama secara bergantian. 'Ck! Ternyata begini ya!' decaknya sebal sembari tangannya menekan ujung kepala patung itu hingga tenggelam kedalam tiga buah lubang kecil di perut patung, dan menampakkan mata patung itu dari arah celah lubang. Semula mata patung itu berwarna hitam seperti warna matanya, kini berubah berwarna merah dengan tiga buah titik bergambar yin dan yang mengelilingi titik kecil hitam bola mata itu.

'GREEEK~!'

Lantai batu berbentuk lingkaran itu secara perlahan langsung tampak tenggelam menuju kebawah tanah dengan bola mata pada patung tersebut berputar-putar seiring bunyi pergesekan lempengan batu menuju kebawah. "Hey! Kalian ayo meloncat!" perintahnya pada Kabuto dan dua orang terbengong melihat batu itu semakin tenggelam menuju dasar. "Tidak perlu takut, anggap ini seperti lift!"

.

"Ughh~~. Dimana ini?" sesosok rambut pirang menggelus kepalanya yang terasa berat dengan posisi tubuhnya tengkurap seperti bayi. "Eh?! Kakashi sensei! Guy sensei!" teriak Naruto saat ingat ia dan kedua gurunya baru saja terjun bebas dari sebuah lubang yang secara tidak sengaja Naruto buka.

"Yo~ Naruto! Kau sudah sadar rupanya! Hehehe, kau tidak boleh pingsan lama-lama Naruto! Sebagai seorang laki-laki berjiwa liar seperti kita, kita tak boleh memejamkan mata kita lebih dari 30 detik di tengah marah bahaya yang siap mengancam masa muda kita!" Guy teriak gaje semangat 45 dengan background gunung api baru meletus. Ampun dah Guy!

'Orang ini bicara apa sih? Wajar saja kan aku pingsan sangat lama karena terjatuh di ketinggian 212 meter seperti tadi' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto, kita harus menemukan mahkam sang kaisar. Sudah lebih dari 95 menit kita berada disini. Sakura dan yang lainnya pasti sangat khawatir pada kita" Kakashi memukul-mukul senter yang ada ditangannya hingga cahaya yang semula berkelap-kelip , kini terpancar dengan terang benderang. "_Come on, boys_" Kakashi menggerakan dagunya mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto dan Guy pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kakashi yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan mereka. Lagi-lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya Kakashi cs melewati sebuah lorong panjang dengan akar-akar pohon sebesar lengan tangan Naruto melilit, menjalar dijalan yang akan mereka lalui. Kakashi menarik belati yang terselip dipaha kanannya, dan ditebaskannya belati tersebut pada akar-akar pohon hingga terputus. "Disini pengap sekali, sensei" Naruto mengendus-ngenduskan hidungnya disepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati. "Wajar saja, sekarang kita ada dikedalaman 300 meter dari permukaan laut. Udara disini sangat tipis sekali. Tapi bertahan lah Naruto, kita pasti akan segera sampai" Kakashi menyoroti lampu senternya pada dinding-dinding koridor. Dari arah permukaan koridor, Kakashi bisa melihat berbagai gambar-gambar manusia bertulang lidi tergambar jelas di dinding tersebut seperti menggambarkan aktivitas para penduduk pada jaman itu. Berdagang, berburu, berternak, dan sederet aktivitas lainnya dilakukan oleh para penduduk tersebut. 'Mereka telah lebih maju dari perkiraanku' gumam Kakashi terus memperhatikan gambar-gambar itu dengan tangan kanan terus menebas akar-akar yang menggangu perjalanan mereka.

"Guy, perhatikan tempat disekeliling kita dengan seksama. Jika ada yang terasa aneh dimatamu, cepat beritahukan kami. Mungkin itu jebakan sama seperti sebelumnya" Guy yang berada dibelakang Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengfokuskan pengheliatannya pada dinding-dinding koridor, langit-langit dan jalan yang mereka lalui.

'Whuuss~!'

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan Kakashi cs angin kencang berhembus kuat menerpa wajah ketiganya. Lampu senter yang semula menyala tiba-tiba padam dengan sendirinya. "Brengsek!" maki Kakashi memukul-mukul senter yang ada di genggamannya, agar menyala seperti tadi. "_Fuck!" _Kakashi mendesis kesal sembari membanting senter yang di genggamannya, "Guy bagaimana dengan sentermu?"

"Nihil" jawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Kakashi mengumpat kasar mendengarnya. Ck! Bagaimana ini sekarang cara mereka untuk mencari mahkam sang kaisar kalau penerangan yang satu-satunya menjadi jalan terputus begitu saja. Kalau harus kembali keatas? _Heh!_ Jangan konyol. Mereka telah sampai pada lantai dasar di tempat yang bahkan cara mereka sampai kesini saja, mereka tidak tahu. Mengambil jalan nekat untuk terus melaju ditengah keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini? Yang benar saja! Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa pada tempat brengsek penuh jebakan mematikan yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka hanya dalam satu langkah saja. Uhh~, situasi benar-benar ini tidak menguntungkan untuk Kakashi cs.

'DUMM!'

"Eh?!" gumam ketiganya kaget saat mendengar suara dari arah depan mereka. "Naruto, apa kau melakukan sesuatu?" vonis Kakashi pada Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Aku? Tentu saja tidak Kakashi sensei! Dari tadi aku hanya diam kok" gerutu Naruto tak terima pernyataan yang dilayangkan Kakashi padanya seolah-olah jika Naruto bergerak sedikit, nyawa mereka jadi taruhannya seperti kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Glek! Guy menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Saran ku Kakashi, sebaiknya kita maju saja kedepan. K-Kau tahu kan, bila kita terus diam seperti ini, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini"

Kakashi yang mendengar saran dari temannya hanya bisa terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Guy, jika ia tetap diam di tempat ini tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka mungkin akan terkurung selamanya disini, tapi kalau mereka tetap nekat melaju kedepan. Yang ada, nyawa mereka bisa melayang terkena jebakan-jebakan maut dari tempat terkutuk ini. Kakashi yang semula sangat tertantang dengan segala jebakan-jebakan mematikan yang pernah ia lewati dari situs-situs sejarah yang ada didunia, kini ia harus menjilat kembali ludahnya. Betapa jebakan yang ia alami sekarang ini begitu sangat menyebalkan dan memuakkan baginya. Kenapa sih orang-orang tua seperti _mereka _harus memasang jebakan konyol menyebalkan ini? Mereka hanya berniat baik untuk mengabadikan sosok yang sedang tertidur di tempat ini, bukannya mencoba berbuat aneh-aneh seperti yang _mereka _pikirkan! Benar-benar!

"Ayo kita maju!" Kakashi melaju dengan lantangnya kearah depan. "O-Oi Kakashi!" Guy pun menyusul langkah kaki Kakashi yang terkesan cepat dan terburu-buru seperti itu. "Kalau kita terkena jebakan bagaimana?!"

"Jika aku menginjak salah satu jebakan yang ada disini, cepat tarik tubuhku dan hindari tempat yang ku injak sebelumnya. Gampangkan?" jawab Kakashi enteng seolah-olah tubuhnya memang siap untuk di jadikan umpan menemukan jebakan-jebakan yang tersembunyi di tempat yang mereka pijaki sekarang. "Sensei jangan gila dong!" Naruto yang ada dibelakang ikut mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

Kakashi tak menggubris malah semakin melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat melewati lorong yang gelap dan penggap itu. "Siapa disana?!" Kakashi reflek menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar bunyi suara gaduh dari arah kiri ruangan berbentuk bulat yang ada dihadapan mereka tadi. Memang tempat yang mereka pijaki sekarang cukup gelap dan bahkan hampir tak terlihat apa pun. Namun adanya sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari arah kirinya seperti sebuah lubang besar dari bawah hingga atas langit-langit ruangan itu, kakashi bisa tau ada orang lain ditempat ini selain ia, Guy dan juga Naruto.

"Kakashi…"

"Mendengar suara tak asing ditelinganya, Kakashi pun segera mendekat kearah lubang besar tersebut. "Obito… Kau kah itu" tanyanya pada sosok remang-remang dari arah lubang bulat disisi kiri mereka.

"Kakashi! Hey, kau benar Kakashi! Oh syukurlah, kau masih hidup rupanya!" teriak sosok itu berlarian menuju kearah Kakashi cs. "O-Obito, ba-bagiamana kau bisa sampai ditempat ini, ha?"

"Ck! Begitukah sikapmu pada ku yang datang bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Aku sampai ditempat ini berkat kejeniusan ku, tahu! Dimana bocah nakal itu! Aku ingin memberinya pelajarannya" Obito sudah mengancang-ancang menggulung lengan bajunya hingga batas pundak. "Kyaaa~, paman Obito!" teriak Naruto gaje memeluk Obito.

"U-Ugh N-Naruto. Se-ses-ak" Obito memukul-mukul keras lengan Naruto yang telah menjerat lehernya erat. Mendengar keluhan senseinya itu, Naruto pun segera melepas lengannya sembari nyengir tidak karuan. "Bagus! Mumpung kau juga ada disini, bagaimana kalau aku pinjam senter kalian sebagai penerangan untuk mencari mahkam sang kaisar?" Kakashi melihat satu persatu pasukan kecil yang dibawa Obito.

"Maaf, Kakashi. Senter kami pun tiba-tiba saja mati dengan sendirinya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa senter kami semuanya bisa mati mendadak seperti ini"

"Gawat! Jika kita tidak mendapat penerangan, sebaiknya kita kembali saja keatas. Besok baru kita kembali lagi kesini membawa peralatan yang lebih lengkap" Kakashi mengacak rambutnya asal. Naruto yang sedang bersender disalah satu benda yang ada didekatnya, ikut terlonjak kaget mendengar saran Kakashi yang terkesan menyerah sebelum mereka mencapai akhir.

'GREEKK~!'

Mendengar suara tersebut, kontan semua penghuni tempat tersebut reflek menoleh kearah Naruto. "Apa yang kau laku-…"

'Whush! Whush! Whush!'

Dari arah patung naga yang ada dipunggung Naruto tersulut percikan api kecil dan menjalar dengan derasnya pada sumbu-sumbu dan obor-obor yang terpasang diruangan berbentuk bundar itu hingga menuju pada satu titik di depan mereka semua. "I-Itu…" ucap semuanya dengan tenggorokan tercekat saat melihat api-api yang tersulut obor-obor kecil di jalan lurus dengan panjang 7 meter, menampakkan jeruji besi setinggi tiga meter dengan bangunan megah didalam jeruji itu.

_"Khukhukhu. Makham sang_ _kaisar, berhasil ditemukan… Tuan.."_ ucap sosok yang bersembunyi di gelapnya ruangan yang tak terterangi cahaya obor itu.

.

.

.

"Ughh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku akan menyusul mereka, ini sudah lewat 2 jam 11 menit kita menunggu!" Sakura bergegas merapikan segala perlengkapan di tas pinggangnya.

'BOMM!'

"Eh?!"

Asap mengepul kembali menyeruak dengan tebalnya dari arah pukul 11 diluar situs penggalian. "Uhuk-Uhuk! Sudah kubilang padamu, jangan pakai bom!" ucap sosok yang tersamarkan tubuhnya pada asap hitam pekat dari arah tempat terdengar bunyi ledakan tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar suara tak asing dari balik kabut tebal itu hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "K-Kalian!..."

.

* * *

.

.

**Lembah Akhir (Gedung pusat penyimpanan Artefak kuno), 19.06.**

Seorang gadis berambut pink tampak sedang sendirian mengamati peti yang terbuat dari bebatuan alam, berukuran 2x4 meter berdiri megah ditengah-tengah sebuah ruangan besar dalam gedung pusat penyimpanan artefak kuno. Sesekali tangan kanan sigadis yang halus seputih salju dielusnya dengan lembut mahkam kuno yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku suka sekali melihat wajah kagummu itu dari pada wajah cemberutmu mengkhawatirkan kami didalam lubang penggalian tadi siang" ucap sosok yang baru masuk dari pintu ruangan itu. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu.

"Aku tidak kagum, hanya heran saja" gadis itu menghadapkan lagi tubuhnya pada peti besar yang ada dihadapannya. "Melihat mummy yang baru kita temukan ini. Padahal sudah tertidur selama ribuan tahun sebelum masehi, tapi kenapa kondisi mayat ini masih tampak bagus." Sosok itu tersenyum misterius melihat punggung mulus nan menggoda si gadis terekspos jelas di mata Onyx hitamnya. Gadis itu tampak tampak cantik dari biasanya, rambut sebahunya yang biasanya tergerai berantakan menyerupai nenek-nenek lampir, digulung dengan rapinya. Jepit-jepitan kecil berbandul kupu-kupu berwarna ungu tampak sangat kontras dengan gaun hitam bertali spageti terikat sempurna di leher jenjangnya. Belahan rok dipahanya kirinya dari arah pinggul hingga mata kaki tampak sangat… wow! Sexy di mata pemuda berambut perak itu. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kau kemana saja, hnn? Aku membutuhkan perawatan mataku darimu" bisiknya menggoda ditelingga gadis itu. Anting-anting berbentuk mawar putih ditelinga kiri si gadis di jilatnya perlahan lalu dikulumnya.

"S-Sen-sei… J-Jangan seka-rang.." jeda gadis itu menahan sensei geli dari lidah pria yang menjalar bebas di punggungnya. Kedua tangan pria itu melingkar erat pinggul si gadis agar lebih merapat kearah tubuhnya. Mendengar suara lirihan menggoda ditelinganya, membuat pria itu mengigit kecil leher jenjang gadis itu. 'Ukh~!' gumam gadis itu berusaha menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari bibir pinknya. Pria itu semakin ingin 'Memakan' gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat mendengar lirihan tertahan dari gadis itu. "Aku.. Butuh pengobatan darimu sekarang.." lirih pria itu serak dengan tangan kiri meraba-raba paha mulus yang tersaji didepannya dengan perlahan dan lemah gemulai, bermaksud agar sang gadis bisa cepat terangsang dengan sentuhannya. Yup-Yup-Yup!Ronde pertama dimulai!

'Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok!'

"Eh?!"

* * *

.

.

"Guy sensei! Dimana Kakashi sensei? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya disini?" pemuda pirang dengan stelan jas lengkap menghampiri laki-laki beralis tebal sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa temannya di dekat tenda penggalian. "Eh? Kakashi?" Guy menggaruk dagunya perlahan.

"Oh. Kakashi?" Asuma yang berada tidak jauh dari Guy memantik rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. "Fuh~, dia ada didalam. Mungkin ingin mengecek sebentar mahkam sang kaisar sebelum kita berangkat menuju Konoha." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju bangunan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tenda mereka berdiri.

"Asuma… Kau tidak menelfon shikmaru, kenapa dia belum juga sampai kesini dari Sunagakure? Bukankah kau bilang mereka akan sampai sore tadi? Sekarang sudah malam, dan pesawat dari konoha akan datang sebentar lagi kemari" Kurenai melirik arlogi di tangan kirinya. Asuma juga melirik arlogi yang ada ditangannya seperti halnya Kurenai. "Ohh, ya. Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi mereka" Asuma membiarkan rokoknya berteger dimulut dengan kedua tangan sibuk merogoh sakunya mencari-cari sesuatu.

'Tutt…'

"Hallo, hey Shika. Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kalian belum sampai juga kemari, hah? Pesawat dari konoha akan datang sebentar lagi" Asuma melepaskan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. "AP-…Uhuk-uhuk! Uhuk-Ohok!" Asuma memukul-mukul dada bidangnya lebih kuat mencoba meredakan asap rokok yang tersedak di kerongkongannya. "Ti-Tidak a-apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Baik akan kutangani disini, sepertinya tadi aku juga melihat-_nya _datang kemari. Kalian dalam perjalanan kesini juga?" jeda sejenak. "Oke! Sampai ketemu disini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurenai binggung melihat gelagat panik dari wajah Asuma. "Kau tunggu disini, ajak yang lain masuk kedalam tenda. Guy! Ayo ikut aku menemui Kakashi, ada masalah gawat menimpa kita yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya" Guy hanya mengganguk pasti melihat raut aneh dari temannya itu. Kemudian mereka berdua melesat memasuki gedung penyimpanan artefak kuno.

"Obito! Apa kau melihat orang _itu _masuk kemari?" tanya Asuma pada sosok yang sedang memegang sebotol wishky ditangan kanannya dekat pekarangan halaman gedung penyimpaan. "Em… S-Siapa? Oh, _dia_ (Obito melebarkan sisi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya) itu ya. Tadi baru saja masuk kedalam. Memangnya kenapa? Hei-Hei, kenapa wajah kalian kusut seperti itu. Apa aku terlalu mabuk sampai-sampai melihat wajah kalian tambah jelek dari biasanya" Obito mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya.

"Ck! Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat ikut aku, ada masalah gawat yang kita hadapi sekarang."

Disisi lain.

Naruto yang semula berniat masuk kedalam gedung penyimpanan, diurungkannya saat melihat sosok mencurigakan berjalan menuju kebelakang gedung penyimpanan. Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kekiri dan kekanan seperti ingin memastikan aksi _kucing-kucingan_-nya tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. "Mau apa dia…" gumam Naruto melihat sosok itu tampak berusaha membongkar gembok kunci yang melekat di pintu besar dihadapannya tersebut agar ia bisa membuka pintu besar yang ada dibelakang gedung penyimpanan. Sosok itu tampak menyeringai licik setelah berhasil membuka pintu besar pertama, dan sekarang kini ia berjalan perlahan dengan mengendap-ngendap untuk membuka pintu besar kedua di gedung penyimpanan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menodongkan pistol laras ganda dari arah saku bajunya ke kepala sosok itu.

.

.

.

To-be continue…

* * *

Hola, Loha, halo semuanya~~. Jumpa lagi dengan Dhiya-chan disini (^_^)V

Bagaimana cerita diatas? Makin ancurkah? (Check list), Jelekkah?(Check list juga), Abal kah? (Pasti di Check list), Ga nyambungkah? (Ya di Check list lah!), Typo? (Check list abieees!). *Nangis guling-guling*

Hehehe, Dhiya tidak menyangka Fic pertama Dhiya pair SasuNaru mendapat respon positif dari teman-teman (Masih gemeteran ga nyangka banyak review di Fic ini). Pokoknya buat semua teman-teman, LOVE you ALL 3. Terima kasih yang sudah Follow, Fav dan mereview Fic. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat teman-teman *Sujud-sujud Sembah*. Yosh! Dhiya mo bales Review dolo dari teman-teman. Pertama!

Ada mystery (Guest) : Haloo salam kenal. Iya terima kasih mystery atas Reviewnya. Ini sudah saya apdet ch2 nya. Moga senang dan tambah penasaran lagi. Hehehe *BLETAK!*

Ero-Luchie Chan YAOI: Kaboor! Ada kembaran Ki djoko Bodo~! *Bagh-bugh-Bagh-bugh!*  
Penasaran ya Luchie-chan? Huahahahaa *Disumpel Luchie pake kemenyan*, ini sudah apdet. Arigato ya atas Reviewnya Luchie-chan..m(-_-)m ^_^

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Sasuke muncul? Hehehe, tenang plend~. Sasu pasti muncul kok, di Ch 3 kali kali ya, kalau Dhiya lagi sreg muncul'in si Sasu. Fufufu *Hujan jitakan*, si Naru dibunuh Sasuke? West, cari mati tuh ama si Dhiya klo si Suke berani-beraninya ngebunuh naru-chan (Gulung baju, langsung pingsan di Chidori Sasu). Pokoknya baca terus dah, gimana nasip dua orang ini ^_^. Yosh, ini udah apdet. Selamat membaca. ^_^

MoodMaker: Hehehe, yosh! Ini sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca, moga senang. Sudah hilangkah rasa penasaran MoodMaker? Dhiya harap rasa penasarannya tetap dipertahankan ya. Heheheh, *PLAK!*

Lanjott! yunaacs (Guest): Hehehe, iya ini sudah lanjut. Arigato ya atas waktunya mau membaca Fic ancur ini. ^_^ hehehe

Beakren (Guest): Iya! Iya! Iya! Ini~ udah apdet~! (Tepuk tangan gaje). Hehehe, Arigato atas reviewnya dan mau mampir di Fic abal ini. Hehehehe

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Haloo salam kenal, terima kasih sudah bilang Fic gaje ini seru, wkwkwk. Ga sejarah kok, soalnya Dhiya juga bikin Fic ini nilai sejarahnya ga ada sama sekali. H-Hantu? *Sweatdrop*, bukan hantu lagi Gun-chan,hantu mah kebagusan. Paling mantep tuh namanya mummy jadi-jadian berpantat ayam! *Ditendang Sasu*. Yosh, ini sudah apdet , selamat membaca.

Rin Miharu-Uzu: Ye'o~ Rin-chan, ini sudah Lanjot, hehehe.

cho devi : Huaaahhh~! *Pundung di pojokan* Secara garis besar sih rencananya gitu. Tapi utk si Sasu -enak bgt bangun tidur langsung gitu-gituan ama si Naru. Ne-ne-ne (Geleng-geleng) Si Sasu mau Dhiya bikin sengsara dulu ngejar si Naru sebagai pembalasan kematian my lovely ita-cuan-cuan-cuan. *PLAK!*. Hehehehem kalo masalah Chapter ga tau tuh mo sampe berapa, ditunggu aja dah gimana nasip Fic ini. Khukhukhu.

enjiHatake (Guest): Yosh! Ini sudah apdet. Hehehe, arigato atas reviewnya.

Scythe no Shinigami: Panggil Dhiya-chan imut-imut manis aja (Ditembak mati). Iya ini sudah apdet.:)

kyubii no yokou (Guest): Ye'o. Ini sudah apdet. Arigato reviewnya :)

narunaru (Guest): Naru ketemu Sasu? Ditunggu aja dah ya gimana pertemuan :)

Clein cassie: Hehehe, permaisuri di Raja kejam? Kenalin *nyodor tangan ke clein* Dhiya-chan permai-… 'BLETAK!'. Mudah-mudahan, Dhiya kuat iman untuk tidak mentelantarkan Fic ini, hohoho *Dihajar masa*. Arigato reviewnya

(Guest): Fufufu, iya-iya prenk. UDah apdet nih ^_^

HaikuReSanovA: Makkk! Tolong~! Dhiya mo dikutuk~! #Abaikan.  
Iya sudah apdet nih. Ga jadi kan kutuk Dhiya nya? *Liat takut-takut dibalik dinding*

Ukkychan : Penggemar The mummy? Wah sama! (Ngajak Tos). Iya silahkan di Fav, di Folow, di banting pun komputernya tidak apa-apa, *Di bacok Ukky*

Ichigo bukan Strawberry: Iya ini sudah lanjot! XD

Sheren: Hehehe, arigatou pujiannya. Ini sudah apdet

Berlian Cahyadi: Penasaran? Hehehe *Devil face*. Good job! Pertahan kan terus rasa penasarannya ya XD. *ditabok Berlian*

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya teman-teman. Mohon bimbingannya ya di Fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat Dhiya tunggu dari teman-teman :). Terim kasih m(-_-)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : ****THE MUMMY****_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

**.  
**

'Prok-Prok-Prok-Prok!'

"Eh?" sosok pria berambut putih yang sedang mendekap gadis berambut pink didepannya hanya bisa mendesis sinis melihat seringai licik tercetak diwajah pucat pria berambut hitam kelam itu berpose menepukkan kedua telapak tangan. "Well-well-well, tidak sia-sia ternyata usahaku beradu debat dengan orang-orang pemerintahan dan mempertaruhan posisi ku sebagai anggota dewan untuk tidak menghentikan pembiayaan situs penggalian kalian. Aku sudah yakin pada kemampuan kalian, makam sang Kaisar pasti ada ditempat ini. Dan terbukti, kalian berhasil membawa benda mengagumkan ini dari tempat kotor, menjijikan yang hanya akan menjadi bagian dari bebatuan alam bila kita tidak cepat mengetahuinya. Kerja bagus, dan aku sangat menyukai ini" sosok itu berjalan perlahan kearah pria berambut perak dengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari? Bukankah seharusnya saat ini anda sedang duduk manis bersama para dewan pemerintahan dan juga gurbenur di konoha menunggu kedatangan kami."

"Oow-oow, Kakashi~ (Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan jari telunjuknya pelan). Tidak bolehkah aku datang kesini hanya sekedar ingin melihat hasil karya yang sudah susah payah kalian dapatkan? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian karna telah menemukan makam sang kaisar. Umm… maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan ku disela-sela aktivitas kalian. Kusarankan kalian seharusnya mempersiapkan kamar sebelum semua orang tau kau berpacaran dengan muridmu sendiri" desisnya sinis pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Ku hargai niat baik anda membantu menyakinkan orang-orang pemerintahan untuk tidak menghentikan pembiayaan situs penggalian kami. Saya sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari Nona gurbenur, anda sangat berusaha keras melawan argumentasi dari mereka yang tetap gigih ingin menghentikan biaya penggalian ini setelah 7 bulan masa penggalian tidak juga mendapat apapun, saya sangat tersanjung sekali, _tuan Orochimaru _… Tapi datang jauh-jauh dari konoha hanya untuk ke tempat kotor dan berantakan ini, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin anda sampaikan bukan? Sampai repot-repot mau datang kemari"

"_Khukhukhu_. Sudah kukira, kedatangan ku kemari pasti akan membuat instingmu bergerak _liar_, Kakashi. Harus ku akui, kejeniusan mu memang benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan." Orochimaru bergerak perlahan kearah Kakashi dan juga sosok perempuan berambut pink itu. "Tetap di belakangku, apapun yang terjadi Sakura!" Kakashi maju di hadapan Sakura dengan tangan kanan terjulur membentengi gadis dibelakangnya. "Orang ini benar-benar berbahaya…"

"Aku kesini, hanya ingin memperkenalkan sesuatu pada kalian," Orochimaru merogoh saku dalam setelan tuxedo-nya, dan memperlihatkan benda yang ada ditangannya pada Kakashi dan Sakura. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku yakin kalian akan sangat kagum dengan _ini_"

Mata Kakashi yang semula berkilat tajam pada Orochimaru menampilkan raut wajah yang ingin ditonjok habis! Terbelalak kaget melihat benda terpampang jelas di mata Onyx-nya. "I-Itu.."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Reflek sosok yang sedang ditodong pistol itu menghentikan aktivitas bongkar-membongkar kunci gembok pintu besar di gudang penyimpanan artefak kuno itu. Tangan kanannya yang semula berkutat pada bermacam-macam peralatan congkel-mencongkel lubang gembok besar di pintu, perlahan terangkat keatas kepalanya. "Yo Naruto. Dari semua orang yang ada diluar, tak kusangka keberadaanku malah diketahui oleh orang bertampang bodoh seperti mu. Sepertinya tindakanmu lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan wajahmu itu" Naruto yang mendengar ejekan dari pria berkacamata dihadapannya, membenamkan lagi ujung pistol laras ganda ke kepala pria berambut perak itu. Hingga tubuh pria itu tegak dengan sempurna.

"Ow-ow, bisakah kau hati-hati dengan _mainan_ itu, Naruto? Itu bukan _mainan_ yang cocok untuk anak kecil seperti mu."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat jawab sebelum aku benar-benar _membocorkan_ kepala mu ini hingga tidak berbentuk lagi!" Naruto menarik pelatuk senjata yang ada ditangan kanannya. Tubuh Kabuto langsung menegang mendapati keseriusan Naruto yang ingin benar-benar membocorkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau membiarkan aku bercerita dengan tenang, tanpa harus menodongkan pistol seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugas sebagai bentuk pengabdianku untuk sang _mastreo_ yang ada didalam sini."

"Sang _mastreo? Huh!_ Apa maksudmu _sang mastreo_ adalah si tua Bangka penyuka ular bertampang seperti mayat hidup kekurangan gizi itu?! Ck, ternyata benar apa kata Obito sensei. Kau memang harus diwaspada'i berkerja secara diam-diam dengan psikopat seperti dia. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan, Naruto? Tentu saja aku sedang ingin membukakan jalan bagi _sang Kaisar_" Kabuto menyerengai penuh kelicikan.

"Membukakan jalan bagi sang Kaisar katamu? Oh ya-ya-ya, aku tahu maksud kalian sebenarnya. Ternyata kedatangan kakek tua itu kemari hanya untuk mencuri makam sang kaisar. Dan kau sebagai kaki tangannya mengikuti penganggilan situs kami hanya untuk memberikan informasi mengenai keberadaan makam sang kaisar agar kalian bisa mencurinya bila sudah ditemukan. Berniat menjual mayat sang kaisar pada para kolektor benda bersejarah agar kalian mendapatkan uang yang melimpah dari hasil penjulan itu. Kalian melakukan operasi pencurian ini tepat disaat kami sedang sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan kami menuju ke konoha agar pengawasan makam tak terfokuskan lagi dari pandangan kami. Benar-benar rencana licik yang memuakkan! Ternyata dalang dibalik si tua Bangka itu tidak membiarkan biaya penggalian situs kami diberhentikan oleh orang-orang pemerintahan, hanya untuk mencuri makam sang kaisar!"

"Sepertinya saat berada di dalam lubang penggalian situs, membuat otakmu sudah bisa sedikit mencerna situasi ya Naruto, fufufu. Sepenuhnya apa yang kau bicarakan tadi memang benar, tapi untuk masalah mencuri makam, kau salah Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menyeritkan alisnya binggung.

"Sudahku bilang sebelumnya padamu… _Aku membukakan jalan ini untuk sang kaisar_ _lewati!_"

'BUK!'

Kabuto langsung berbalik secepat kilat dengan gerakan kaki kanan berputar menendang pistol yang ada di tangan Naruto.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Asuma?" Guy berlarian menuju ke dalam gedung pusat penyimpanan bersama Asuma dan Obito yang ada di sampingnya. "Saat aku menelfon Shikamaru, bukan Shikamaru yang mengangkat telfonnya tapi orang lain" jawab Asuma singkat.

"Eh?! A-Apa hik! Yang terjadi dengan mere-hik!- ka?" Obito berlari sempoyongan dengan tangan memegang erat botol whiksy berisi hampir ½.

"Tim 10 terdiri dari Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, dan Choji Akimichi dengan dua orang sensei pembimbing Yamato serta Anko mencari artefak kuno yang berhubungan erat dengan sang Kaisar dari desa Suna diserang sekelompok orang tidak dikenal. Saat ini dari keterangan pemuda bertampang aneh di Suna, mereka mengalami cidera serius karna insiden itu dan mereka sekarang telah menjalani perawatan intensif dari pihak rumah sakit terdekat." Asuma menerjang pintu yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan tendangan kuat kaki kanannya. Mereka pun segera berlari kearah tengah ruangan gedung penyimpanan artefak menunju ke tangga. "Orang tidak dikenal? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa mereka bisa diserang. Lalu bagaimana dengan konoha? Apa mereka telah tau tentang peristiwa ini? Terus keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, kan?"

Asuma melihat laki-laki beralis tebal disampingnya intens, "Pihak dari Suna telah mengirim berita ini pada gurbenur Konoha. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi alasan dibalik penyerangan mendadak menimpa tim Shikamaru ada kaitan erat dengan artefak kuno yang mereka gali. Artefak itu hilang setelah insiden penyerangan itu, mungkin mereka telah mengambilnya. Untuk Shikamaru hanya mengalami cidera ringan, tapi tetap harus mendapat penanganan dari dokter. Yang paling parah kondisinya saat ini, adalah Yamato dan juga Choji dari semua orang yang ada disana, untunglah nyawa mereka bisa diselamatkan, dan untuk masalah orang yang tidak dikenal itu. Shikamaru berhasil mengenali sedikit indentitas mereka dari salah seorang yang ikut menyerang mereka. Tato raksasa bergambar ular putih tepat didada sebelah kanan, tidak salah lagi itu orang-orang si tua Bangka dari dewan pemerintahan yang saja baru masuk kedalam gedung ini. Tapi yang jadi permasalahannya adalah apa alasan orang tua itu ingin mengambil artefak kuno dan sekarang apa maksud dia malah datang kesini dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu!"

"Hik! Sudah kubilang-hik! Jangan terlalu percaya pada ora-ng hik, bertampang ular peyot itu! Aku dengar sendiri kabar hik, kalau dia itu adalah mantan yakuza. Hik! Dan juga o-rang bernama Kab-uto hik, itu. Dia pasti mengikuti kita a-gar bisa memata-matai aktivitas kita, hik! Lalu melaporkannya pada, ular jejadian itu! Kalau dia memang datang kesini, dengan membawa artefak kuno dengan dari suna, hik! Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu pada makam sang kaisar"

"Ck! Apa sih yang ingin dilakukan si tua Bangka itu?! Dan kau Obito, buang botol whisky itu cepat! Kita sedang dalam masalah gawat, kau malah bisa minum sesantai itu!" hardik Asuma pada Obito yang sedang meneguk whisky dengan buasnya hingga kemeja putih di selimuti setelan jas lengkap basah terkena cairan kuning kecoklatan itu. "Oh ini, hik~! Baiklah akan ku buang" Obito pun melempar botol whisky kearah depan mereka yang telah didatangi beberapa orang berjas hitam plus kacamata hitam berteger di puncak hidungnya.

'PRANK!'

Botol whisky itu mendarat mulus di salah satu pria berjas hitam itu yang telah menodongkan berbagai macam senjata pada mereka bertiga. "Good job, Obito!" Guy menyeringai kecil melihat korban yang terkena keganasan botol whisky Obito langsung oleng dan jatuh kebawah dari tangkai pegangan anak tangga yang mereka lewati. "Ini memang keahlian ku teman" Obito segera melompat keatas dengan kaki kanannya terlujur kedepan menghantam dada pria yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sosok pria itu langsung terjembab jatuh kebelakang terkena tendangan telak dari Obito dengan punggung membentur lantai.

"Ini akan jadi saat yang menyenangkan" Asuma pun tak ketinggalan menangkap pergelangan tangan pria yang akan sedang mempersiapkan bogem mentahnya dipipi kanan Asuma, dipelintirnya erat sehingga tubuh pria berkacamata itu berbalik kebelakang , dan sebagai penutup terakhir Asuma menyenggol tulang rusuk si pria dengan siku kirinya yang bebas.

.

* * *

.

"Darimana anda mendapatkan benda _itu_?! Bukan kan benda itu ada pada tim arkeolog yang ada di Suna?" Kakashi memperhatikan dengan seksama batu giok warna merah berbentuk seperti telur burung unta dengan ukiran 3 kuncup daun menyelimuti seluruh permukaan giok. Emas murni yang menjadi ukiran daun menyelimuti batu giok itu tampak sangat menggoda dengan kilauan memukau menerpa mata setiap orang yang melihat. Ujung giok yang tak terselimuti kucup daun, bersinar menampilkan warna merah terang dan pekat layaknya darah segar.

Orochimaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Aku mendapatkan ini dari murid-murid kecil tak berdaya mu diSuna Gakure. Sepertinya, kejeniusan klan Nara menemukan _kunci _ini tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Waktu penemuan pun sangat tepat saat sang Kaisar telah datang dari tempat peraduannya. Mungkin kau tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan, tapi hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku dimana sang _Mastreo _akan membawa perubahan besar bagi seluruh system yang ada di seluruh bumi ini! Hahahaha!"

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan Ino!" geram Sakura hendak maju berusaha mencongkel mata kakek tua menyebalkan dihadapan mereka. Kakashi pun segera mensiagakan tangan kanannya pada gadis pink yang ada dibelakang.

"K-Kunci?" Kakashi terdiam sejenak. " Ekh! Jangan bilang kau sedang memperdendangkan lelucon untuk membangunkan sang Kaisar dari alam tidurnya, harus kau tahu ini sangat tidak lucu! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berniat membangkitkan sang kaisar!? Seluruh kehidupan manusia akan berakhir bila kau membangunkan sang Kaisar yang akan merusak semua system yang telah ada!"

"Justru karena ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini lah, aku berniat membangunkan sang kaisar. Dengan bangkitnya sang kaisar, system kehidupan baru didunia akan terlahir dan kedamaian pun akan tercipta. Aku hanya ingin berniat baik Kakashi, tidak kah kalian melihat sisi positif apa yang sedang ingin kulakukan ini, hnn?" Orochimaru menjentikan jari tangan kanannya, dan tak beberapa menit kemudian nampak lah tiga orang pria dengan berbagai variasi warna rambut, dan seorang wanita berkaca mata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ck! Kenapa kita tidak keluar dari tadi saja, aku lelah dari tadi terus menunggu seperti ini!" si rambut ungu bergender laki-laki dengan gigi runcing seperti ikan hiu menggerakan badannya kekiri dan kekanan. "Yo, Sakura. Lama tak bertemu, kau tetap seperti dulu ya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Seperti biasa, tidak hanya penampilan, selera mu buruk juga dalam memilih teman kencan dengan guru mu sendiri. Tidak elit sekali!" sinis perempuan berambut merah memakai baju, err… Tidak bisa dikatakan baju sih. Tapi lebih mirib pakai bra hitam dengan hot pant pendek berwarna hitam. Di pinggulnya berisi berbagai macam senjata mulai dari belati, dan pistol caliber 50. Kakashi hanya mendesis sinis melihat wanita itu, ingin sekali dia membotaki rambut merah terang itu yang telah berani-beraninya mengatai profesinya sebagai seorang guru berkencan dengan murid sendiri. Apa masalah hubungan mereka dengan gadis itu! Benar-benar!

"4 lawan satu, main keroyokan ya. Boleh juga" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya kedada. Sakura yang dari tadi diam segera melangkahkan kakinya di depan Kakashi hingga tubuhnya membelakangi pria berambut perak itu. "4 lawan dua, kau sepertinya melupakan ku. Ayo kita selesaikan ini Karin" Sakura menyibakkan belahan rok kirinya hingga menampakkan paha kanannya tereskpos jelas dengan dua buah pisau tipis kecil sepanjang 15cm, diambilnya, diputarnya sesaat dan digenggamnya erat dengan gerakan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membiarkan kalian menyaksikan sendiri kehebatan dari kekuatan sang Kaisar saat dibangkitkan, tapi mengingat sikap kalian seperti ingin menghentikanku. Jangan salahkan aku bila anak buahku berbuat kasar dengan kalian" Orochimaru pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju peti sang kaisar ditempatkan di panggung kecil setinggi 1 meter. Kakashi yang melihat itu segera membuka jas hitamnya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya kearah dua orang pria yang ada di hadapannya. Kaki jenjangnya langsung berlari kerah Orochimaru begitu melihat dua pria brambut ungu dan orange tampak berusaha membuang jas Kakashi yang menutupi kedua kepala mereka. "Maaf itu tidak akan terjadi tu-.." pria berambut putih dengan pedang putih seperti tulang hendak menebas Kakashi yang akan mengambil paksa batu giok di tangan Orochimaru. Reflek Kakashi pun langsung membungkukkan kepalanya menghindari tebasan maut yang bisa memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu Kakashi yang akan mendapat serangan dari arah depan langsung terbaring dengan posisi punggung menempel di panggung kecil dan kedua tangan menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, pedang dilayangkan pemuda berambut putih itu akan menancap dilehernya. Sekali sentakan, Kakashi menendang dada bidang pria itu hingga terjembab kelantai. Kakashi tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu segera meloncat dan mendendang tangan Orochimaru yang telah membuka peti kaisar sepenuhnya hingga menampakan sesosok mayat berbaju jendral besar pada zaman edo di jepang. Tangan kanan Orochimaru memegang batu giok itu tampak oleng, jatuh dari genggaman tangannya berada.

'PRAK!'

Pedang besar yang sedang di genggam pria berambut ungu tertancap erat di bawah kaki Kakashi sesudah Kakashi mengangkat kedua kakinya dari panggung kecil di ruangan itu, ia pun masuk kedalam peti sang kaisar saat pedang itu kembali di layangkan si rambut ungu. 'Maafkan aku kaisar!' batinnya, kemudian ia keluar dari peti dan menutup setengah tutup peti itu saat si badan besar berambut orange menarik kakinya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Habisi orang sialan itu, Jugo!" decak Orochimaru memungut kembali batu giok yang ada dilantai. Pria bernama Jugo itu hanya mengganguk, kemudian beralih mempersiapkan pisau terselip di belakang punggungnya kearah Kakashi. 'Celak-..'

"BANTUAN DATANG!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik menerjang pria yang akan menusuk Kakashi dengan tendangan lompatannya.

'BUK!'

Tubuh Jugo langsung terhempas, mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya. Obito pun segera membantu Kakashi yang terbaring dibawah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, hik! Kakashi?" Kakashi hanya mampu menyeritkan alisnya mendapati penolongnya seorang, ugggh~! Hello, pemabuk! Bisa diandalkan ga nih orang?!

"Sepertinya kami datang tepat waktu" Asuma membuang rokok yang masih menyala di mulutnya secara sembarangan, lalu menginjaknya kuat. " Mau bermain? Ayo kita akhiri permainan menyebalkan ini"

"Aku akan tangani manusia hiu ini" Guy membunyikan jari-jari tangannya yang kaku, dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. "_Fine._ Aku disini, kau tangani yang di sana Obito. Kau hadapi kakek tua itu Kakashi, lalu selamatkan Sakura" Asuma melihat wanita berambut pink tampak berusaha keras menciderai wanita yang ada dihadapanya.

"Ck! Menyedihkan sekali kau Sakura. Selalu tidak pernah menang dari ku, sekarang kau malah harus dibantu kekasih tua mu itu hanya untuk menanganiku" umpat wanita berambut merah menggerakkan belatinya santai pada serangan-serangan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat tak berarti sama sekali. Sakura menggeram marah, "Dia tidak tua, umurnya masih 28 tahun! Aku masih lebih baik dari kau pelacur jalang yang memilih tidur dengan kakek-kakek tua seperti tidak laku saja! Dan aku…" Sakura mengaitkan belati wanita itu kedalam lubang kecil pisau tipisnya hingga belati itu terlepas dari genggaman Karin. "Tidak perlu bantuan orang lain untuk menghadapimu!" Sakura melayangkan tendangan berputarnya pada pipi kanan Karin menggunakan kaki kirinya hingga rok gaunnya melayang seiring tubuhnya berputar. BUK! Kepala gadis itu terbentur salah satu patung artefak kuno di ruangan itu akibat tendangan Sakura.

"Wow! Kau sexy sekali Sakura!" kagum Obito melihat paha mulus Sakura terekpos jelas. Kakashi menatap Obito yang ada disamping dengan tatapan mematikan, "Mau kucongkel matamu, Obito?" Obito hanya menggelang kepalanya pelan sembari meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kakashi segera berjalan mengerjar Orochimaru yang telah membuka kembali peti mati sang Kaisar. "Hey! Ini tidak adil bagi ku! Kenapa aku harus melawan yang paling besar badannya dari kalian semua!" teriak Obito tak terima. Jugo yang baru bangkit dari aksi jatuh, menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan hingga terdengar bunyi 'Krek!' pada persendian tulang lehernya. "H-Hay," sapa Obito melihat sosok itu dengan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kakashi berusaha menahan kaki Orochimaru saat akan membuka peti itu sepenuhnya. Namun kesalahan teknis berlaku juga ternyata bagi pria berambut perak itu. Maksud hati ingin menghentikan, apa daya batu giok yang sedang tergenggam di tangan kiri Orochimaru terjatuh tepat didalam peti sang Kaisar yang baru terbuka sedikit karena hentakan tangannya menahan pergerakan Orochimaru. "Oh my god.." satu kata itulah yang terlontar dimulut Kakashi melihat cahaya merah terang, menyala didalam peti mati itu.

.

.

Pistol yang ada ditangan Naruto pun terlepas dari genggaman tangannya saat kaki jenjang Kabuto berhasil menepis tangannya dengan tendangan berputar. Kabuto pun segera membukakan pintu yang ada didepannya dengan cepat dan kembali mengfokuskan matanya pada Naruto yang telah melayangkan bogem mentahnya di pipi kanan pria berkacamata itu. 'BUGGH!' satu pukulan berhasil membuat Kabuto terjembab ke lantai. Naruto mendekat kearah Kabuto, menendang perut Kabuto dengan kaki kanannya. 'TAP!' Kabuto berhasil menghentikan tendangan kaki Naruto, memegangnya erat, lalu membantingnya.

"Uggh!" Erang Naruto saat punggungnya mencium mulus lantai bebatuan yang ada pekarangan halaman belakang gedung penyimpanan. Tak selang beberapa detik, Kabuto mengambil papan bekas dengan berbagai paku berkarat tertancap disisi pintu gudang hendak dilayangkannya kearah kepala Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera membalikkan badannya saat papan itu mendarat di tempatnya semula berbaring. Kemudian kaki kanannya bergerak aktif menendang kedua kaki Kabuto hingga Kabuto kembali terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "Brengsek!" raung Naruto mencengkram kuat kerah pakaian Kabuto dan memukulnya berkali-kali.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan, hah! APA!" teriak Naruto didekat wajah Kabuto yang meringis kesakitan dengan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Ughh~!" erang Kabuto menahan kesakitan dari pukulan telak Naruto.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" teriak Naruto menggema dihadapan Kabuto yang telah menganti wajah kesakitannya menjadi ringisan kecil mengejek Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan ini Naruto? Kau akan mendapat hukuman dari sang dewa yang murka karena sudah berani-beraninya menghalangi jalan yang akan beliau lewati, khukhukhu-.. Ughhh!" teriak Kabuto dengan tubuh yang telah dibanting Naruto diatas tanah. "Kau!" Naruto mengertakkan giginya kuat.

'**GRAAAAAA~!'**

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

'**GRAAAAAA~!'**

Lengkingan sosok mayat yang semula Kakashi lihat didalam peti bebatuan yang tadi diinjaknya meraung dengan nyaring hingga Kakashi cs menutup kedua telinga mereka tak tahan dengan raungan memekakkan telinga itu. Sosok bermata merah semerah darah memandang ganas pada manusia-manusia yang ada dihadapannya. 'GRAAAA!' teriak sosok itu lagi dengan kedua tangannya yang mengeras seperti patung batu tanah liat menyemburkan api sepanjang 2 meter. Mulut sosok itu yang terus berteriak ikut juga menyemburkan bola api hingga oarng-orang yang melihat fenomena tidak biasa itu bergidik ngeri.

'DOR!' Kakashi menembak sosok yang sedang asyik berteriak itu dengan pistol caliber 30 dilemparkan Asuma padanya. Kepala sosok itu pun langsung tersentak kebelakang menerima hentakan peluru dari pistol yang dilayangkan Kakashi.

"Apa dia sudah mati Kakashi?" Obito bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah patung yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Sosok berbaju jendaral lengkap dengan pedang besar terselip di pinggangnya menatap Kakashi tajam, wajah bebatuannya yang retak akibat tekanan peluru dari pistol Kakashi langsung kembali seperti semula dengan mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. "Aku anggap itu tidak!" teriak Obito saat sosok mayat hidup itu menyemburkan bola api yang sangat besar dari tangan kananya kearah Kakashi cs berada. Tak hanya ditempat Kakashi cs berada yang terkena gumpalan bola api itu. Seluruh ruangan pun ikut terkena imbas kemarahannya dari mulai patung, gorden, artefak yang lainnya bahkan langit-langit ruangan tertutup asbes tipis terbakar oleh api sang mayat hidup itu.

'GRUAAAAHHH!' sosok itu terus melengking dengan ganasnya saat melihat sekeliling ruangan terdapat kobaran api yang telah dibuatnya.

"Aku berada disini untuk mengabdi padamu Kaisarku!" pria berambut panjang sekelam malam dengan kulit pucat seperti tak pernah terkena sinar matahari membungkuk hormat pada sosok mengamuk itu. Sang kaisar hanya menyeritkan alisnya tak suka melihat pria bertubuh kurus itu. "Aku rela menyerahkan seluruh hidup, mati dan pengabdianku untukmu Yang mulia. Mohon kiranya sudi Yang mulia mau menerima orang rendahan seperti ku untuk memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk menjadi pengikut setiamu, Yang Mulia" lanjut pria itu lagi.

"_Kau mau menjadi budak setiaku?"_

"Tentu, Yang mulia. Saya bersedia menyerahkan seluruh hidup ku untuk melayani anda, Raja ku" sang Kaisar tampak terdiam beberapa saat. "Jika Yang mulia masih tidak percaya kesetiaan hamba pada paduka. Hamba rela melakukan apapun Yang Mulia inginkan dari hamba, bahkan nyawa sekalipun. Saya berjanji saya tidak akan mengkhianati Yang Mulia seperti orang-orang yang telah menyakiti Yang Mulia terdahulu"

Setelah beberapa detik menimbang sang Kaisar pun berkata, _"Jika kau sampai mengkhianatiku seperti apa yang pernah orang-orang itu lakukan padaku. Aku tidak segan-segan akan mengirimkan mu keneraka!"_

"Nyawaku hanya untukmu, Yang Mulia. Percayalah padaku, dan mereka-" Orochimaru menunjuk Kakashi cs yang telah bersembunyi dibalik dinding ruangan yang belum terjamah amukkan api dari sang Kaisar. "-adalah keturunan dari orang-orang yang telah mengkhianati mu dulu, Yang mulia. Lenyapkan mereka hingga tak berbekas, paduka ku. Keberadaan mereka , sama mengganggunya seperti orang-orang yang ingin melenyapkan paduka terdahulu!"

Sang kaisar menatap Kakashi cs dengan tatapan amarah yang luar biasa membubung tinggi! Dengan mulut berkomat-kamit tidak jelas seperti sedang melafalkan mantra-mantra aneh dari pergerakan bibir bongkahan patung itu. Raungan persis seperti monster pun bergema dari arah luar gedung penyimpanan.

'**GROOOAAAAA~!'**

'BEDEBUM!'

Gedung penyimpanan artefak kuno langsung ambruk rata dengan tanah terkena hantaman dari monster buas dengan tubuh penuh diselimuti bebatuan tanah liat seperti halnya kondisi Yang mulia saat ini. Sosok monster seperti rubah dengan ekor Sembilan mengambuk memporak-porandakan gedung artefak kuno.

"_Kurama.." _sebut sang kaisar pada sosok monster bernama Kurama itu. Monster itu membungkukkan kepalanya dengan hormat pada sang kaisar ditengah erangan-erangan seperti harimau yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang ada didekatnya.

'BOOOM!'

Sang kaisar yang hendak naik keatas kepala monster bernama Kurama menatap tajam sebuah kendaraan mobil pick up berwarna hitam dari arah depan berjarak 5km sedang menodongkan basoka berbentuk boneka kearah sang kaisar. "_Heh_! Sudah kubilangkan Temari, boneka ini sangat berguna sekali!" ucap sosok yang berada di bak belakang mobil pick up. Kembali jemari tangannya cekatan memasukan berbagai macam benda lonjong seperti ruas ibu jari kedalam boneka itu. Mata sebelah kiri pemuda berambut coklat itu tertutup dengan mata kanan terbuka memicing pada sosok monster yang sangat besar didepannya. Percikan api pun terlihat dari arah boneka kemudian disusul peluru sebesar paha orang dewasa meluncur kearah monster rubah ekor Sembilan itu.

'BUMM!'

Kepulan asap pekat berwarna putih kehitaman tampak mengepul dari arah gudang penyimpanan yang telah rata dengan tanah setelah peluru itu berhasil mengenai target. "Yayy! Hahaha! Rasakan itu patung rubah jelek!" pemuda itu teriak kegirangan merasa target yang dikenainya ambruk seketika.

'GROOOAAAAAAAA!'

Rubah berekor Sembilan itu menggeram marah dengan tubuh membelakaki sang kaisar saat kepulan asap tebal itu sirna terkena hembusan angin. 'GROAAAA!' lengkingnya lagi saat mendengar titah dari sang kaisar memerintahnya untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang ada didalam mobil itu. Kyubi pun melesat berlari menghampiri mobil pick up itu dengan langkah kakinya berbunyi seperti dum-dum-dum karena badannya yang sangat besar menyerupai godzila. Pemuda itu hanya pucat pasi melihat si rubah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Atau mungkin tak berguna sama sekali. Ngebut, Shikamaru! Temari!" teriaknya menggedor-ngedor atap mobil agar sipengendara yang ada dibawahnya melaju pesat menghindari monster rubah itu. Mobil pick up itu pun melaju dengan kencangnya menghidari sang monster buas sedang mengejar mereka.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari tempat reruntuhan gedung artefak yang hancur terbelalak kaget melihat mobil pick up melaju kencang dengan sosok pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai Kankuro di belakang bak mobil itu menghindari monster buas mengejar mereka. Tak ingin keselamatan sang teman terancam, Naruto pun melesat berlari menuju kearah tenda. Diambilnya basoka berukuran sedang dari lemari penyimpanan senjata, kemudian ia meraih kunci motor yang biasa Kiba pakai untuk trek-trek'an bersama Lee jika mereka dalam waktu senggan. "Kiba ikut aku! Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka dari makhluk aneh itu" Naruto melemparkan kunci motor pada Kiba yang sedang asyik memukuli pria berjas hitam, ditangkapnya kunci motor itu, dengan sekali angukan kecil. Kiba pun menstater motornya diikuti Naruto yang duduk dibelakang.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana!" Kurenai disela-sela pukulan, tendangan yang ia layangkan pada pria berjas hitam menatap heran pada Naruto dan Kiba. Motor Kiba pun melesat dengan kencangnya ditanah tandus lembah akhir menuju kearah Kyubi yang sedang melibas-libas mobil pick up Kankuro dengan ekor panjangnya. Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kiba sibuk mengotak-ngatik basoka yang ada ditangannya agar bisa di pergunakan . "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto?! Kenapa ada makhluk aneh itu!" tanya Kiba disela-sela aktivitas menyetir motor.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kakek tua bertampang ular jadi-jadian itu melakukan sesuatu pada peti mati sang kaisar. Mungkin mereka memang benar-benar berniat menghidupkan kembali sang kaisar!" teriak Naruto dengan mulut berayun-ayun terkena terpaan angin kencang dari motor yang melaju kencang. "Hah?! Yang benar saja!"

Cklek! Cklek!. Basoka Naruto telah siap dengan sempurna setelah Naruto mengotak-ngatik sebentar benda itu agar bisa digunakan. "Kiba, aku akan membidik monster itu dengan ini, kau cepat-cepat melompat ya bila aku sudah menembakkanya! Aku gunakan tenaga dorongan yang sangat tinggi agar mengenai monster itu. Jika kau tetap berada didekatku kau akan terlempar bersama motor ini" Kiba hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian mata sapphire Naruto memicing tajam dengan basoka berteger di pundak kirinya. "Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

'Bussh~!' peluru basoka melesat cepat dari dalam basoka meluncur kearah Kyubi. Kiba yang mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto ikut melompat dari atas motor dengan Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur bersama motor yang sedang ditumpanginya.

'BUMM!' tubuh Kyubi langsung ambruk ditanah terkena hantaman kuat dari peluru basoka yang dilayangkan Naruto. "Naruto!" teriak Kiba melihat Naruto tersungkur tak bergerak dari tempatnya terjatuh. 'GROAAAA~!' Kyubi yang baru terbangun dari serangan tak berarti Naruto segera berlari menuju kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Ughh~!" Naruto berusaha bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya . 'GROAAAA~!' lengking Kyubi ganas saat tepat di depan kedua mata Naruto, tangan kanan Kyubi yang terangkat keatas ingin mengepengkan manusia yang telah berani-beraninya menyerang dirinya terhenti seketika saat melihat Naruto yang telah berdiri sempurana dengan tangan kanan menggenggam erat siku kirinya. Naruto yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari aksi jatuh tadi hanya memandang Kyubi aneh saat pupil mata kucing berwarna merah itu menatap mata sapphire Naruto dalam.

'Graaa~!' gumam sang monster dengan pilunya melihat kearah Naruto. Mata merah pekat menatap Naruto memandang sedih sekaligus rindu yang teramat dalam pada sosok pemuda itu. Naruto menatap Kyubi lama, dengan tangan kanan terjulur mencoba menggapai moncong mulut monster yang menatap penuh kerinduan itu. 'Graaa~!' kyubi memejamkan kedua matanya dengan gerakan kepala yang sangat manja saat kulit tan Naruto mengelus moncong itu dengan penuh kelembutan, sampai pada akhirnya-…

'BOMMM!'

Basoka yang diarahkan Kankuro tepat mengenai kepala Kyubi hingga monster itu ambruk jatuh kearah belakang. Naruto yang berada ditempat itu terlonjak kaget saat tubuhnya dirangkul Kiba menuju ketempat aman."Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Kiba menatap Naruto khawatir. Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat. "Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini, pesawat konoha akan segera tiba. Monster itu dikendalikan oleh patung tanah liat yang diyakini Kakashi sensei sebagai sang kaisar yang tertidur. Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua agar kita bisa pergi dengan selamat sebelum mereka menyadari kepergian kita, dan berbuat hal-hal yang tidak kita ingin-"

'DUARR!'

Bola api super besar dari arah jarum 3 tempat gedung artefak kuno yang hancur meledak mengenai Naruto dan Kiba. Tampak sang empunya monster menggeram marah melihat hewan kesayangannya berkali –kali terkena hamtaman basoka yang dilayangkan Naruto cs. Dengan lompatan super tinggi dari arah gedung penyimanan artefak sang kaisar melesat menuju kearah Naruto dan Kiba seperti ninja-ninja pada anime Ninja Hatori. Membuat pikiran Naruto bergerilya mencoba mencari jalan mengatasi ancaman bahaya yang siap menerbangkan nyawa mereka. "Kiba, cepat kau kembali kearah tenda. Ajak mereka berkumpul sambil menunggu pesawat dari konoha yang akan datang sebenar lagi. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian sang kaisar, sedangkan kaknkuro mengalihkan perhatian si monster jelek itu. Mengerti!"

"Kau gila Naruto! Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi mayat hidup itu sendirian dengan berbagai macam bola api menyembur dari tangannya. Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan seperti yang ada difilm-film karna semua itu hanya khayalan dan fiksi belaka! Ini adalah kenyataan, ini dunia nyata! Dan bila kau bertindak seperti itu, aku jamin, aku akan menghadiri pemakaman mu bila kau tewas diserang oleh mahkluk aneh itu!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?! Punya ide tidak agar kita bisa kembali kekonoha dengan tubuh yang utuh tanpa diketahui dan diserang oleh mayat hidup itu! Bicara memang gampang, tapi kalau kita terus diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa yang ada kita benar-benar akan mati tau oleh mereka!"

'DUAR!' bola api sang Kaisar kembali dilayangkan sang kaisar ketempat persembunyian Kiba dan Naruto hingga percikan api dan gumpalan pasir berhamburan mengenai mereka. "Berapa banyak peluru basoka yang kau bawa tadi?!"

"Entah lah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi kurasa, satu peluru lagi masih ada didalam basoka itu sewaktu aku mempersiapkan berbagai perangkatnya. Memang kenapa?" Naruto menyeritkan alisnya bingung. Kiba hanya menggangukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Naruto. "Aku tahu maksudmu!" Naruto menjentikkan jemari tangan kanannya.

'Brmm! Brmm!'

Motor trek hijau yang semula dikendarakan Naruto dan Kiba kembali meluncur dengan derasnya melaju kearah tenda dekat situs penggalian. Naruto yang berada dibelakang Kiba seperti sebelumnya, kembali mengarahkan basoka berukuran sedang itu kearah sang Kaisar yang sedang menuju kearah mereka. Dari arah tenda tampak pesawat dengan tulisan Konoha Air lines mendarat ditempat tersebut. "Kiba! Pesawatnya sudah ada"

"Oke! Kita harus menuju kepesawat itu dan pergi dari sini. Bagaimana keadaan Kankuro yang ada disana?!"

Naruto memutar kepalanya kearah mobil pick up yang meluncur kearah tempat yang menjadi tujuan Naruto juga dengan Kyubi setia di belakang mobil itu berlarian mengejar mereka, "Mereka juga akan menuju pesawat!"

"Oke! Bila kita akan sampai menuju pesawat. Kau segera tembakan basoka mu kearah mayat hidup itu. Mengerti!" Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mempersiapkan basokanya. Memicingkan mata kanannya pada target yang akan dia tembak, "Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

'Busssh!' basoka Naruto meluncur dengan cepatnya mengenai target sasaran yang telah terpental jauh akibat hantaman peluru basoka itu. Naruto dan Kiba yang jatuh tersungkur akibat dorongan kuat dari basoka bertekanan tinggi segera dibantu berdiri Kakashi dan juga Guy yang berada diluar pesawat. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua pemuda itu. Gelengan kecil pun samar-samar terlihat diantara keduanya.

Melihat aksi Naruto yang berhasil menghalau sang patung tanah liat jejadian itu, membuat Kankuro yang masih ada dibelakang mobil pick up menyusun kembali peluru basoka kedalam boneka yang ada padanya. "Kalian terus melaju masuk kedalam pesawat. Aku akan menghentikan sementara pergerakan monster itu dengan basoka ku!" teriak Kankuro. Mobil pick itu pun melaju dengan kencang berusaha masuk kedalam bagasi badan pintu pesawat yang telah terbuka lebar untuk mobil mereka.

'Bushhh!'

Basoka Kankuro pun meluncur menuju kearah Kyubi. Kyubi tersentak mendapat hantaman kuat diwajahnya. Namun serangan itu tak membuat Kyubi gentar, malah keempat kaki-kaki panjang Kyubi dikerahkannya lebih lebar menyusul sosok yang telah masuk kedalam pesawat. Bukan untuk mengejar Kankuro cs yang terus melayangkan tembakan padanya. Kankuro menyerit binggung sekaligus ngeri melihat keseriusan Kyubi mengejar mereka. Kankuro mungkin berpikir, Kyubi sedang mengejar mereka untuk membalas perlakukan Kankuro cs yang telah berani-beraninya melukai dirinya dengan tembakan pada basoka. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang diinginkan sang Rubah berekor Sembilan.

'Graaaaaaa~!' lirih sang monster mencoba memanggil sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk pesawat yang akan lepas landas itu.

'DUAAAARRR!' bola api super besar mengenai bada pesawat yang akan lepas landas itu dari sesosok yang tidak lain tidak bukan si mayat hidup menyerupai patung tanah liat.

Mobil pick up yang dikendari Shikamaru cs pun berhasil masuk kedalam bagasi pesawat. Pesawat konoha air lines pun segera lepas landas meninggalkan dua sosok yang satu mencoba menghentikan si pesawat dan yang satu lagi malah berniat menghancurkan pesawat yang terbang rendah itu. Naruto yang sedang perpegangan pada pintu masuk pesawat melihat sendu Kyubi yang sedang meraung seperti tidak rela dirinya pergi.

'Auuuuu~!' Kyubi melolong tinggi melihat pesawat itu terbang tinggi tak bisa lagi terjamah olehnya. Sedangkan sang Kaisar? Hanya membulatkan matanya begitu melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berteger di pintu masuk pesawat itu.

"_I-Itu.. Benarkah d-dia K-Kurama…"_ Ucap sang Kaisar tercekat disamping Kyubi yang terus mengonggong panjang melihat pesawat itu menjauh dari pandangan mata.

_._

_._

_._

To-be-Bersambung….

* * *

.

CUT! *Dhiya pake kacamata item plus duduk didepan camera*

Mana Ekpresiiiinyaaaaaa~! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Kyubi ama Sasu, digetok KyuSasu*

Kalian berdua, ekpersinya yang bagusan dikit napa sih! Sasu-chan! (Dibegal Sasu FC), ekspresinya yang lebih berwarna donk. Jadi orang liatnya, _woow_~ gitu. Ini senyum kaga, mingkem kaga, terus mata lo tuh! Kasih obat mata keg dari pada merah-merah kayak orang sakit mata habis ngintip nenek-nenek mandi. (Sasuke: AMATERASU!)

Hiks-hiks! Yosh, jumpa lagi dengan Dhiya-chan yang imut-imut, cibi-cibi, dan unyu-unyu ini~! (*Teriak pake toa, disumpel Readres pake batu gunung). Ada kah yang rindu dengan Dhiya-chan? *Puppy eyes, ditabok masal sama Readres* (Ga rindu tuh!) Hueeehhh~~~~! Kejamnya, (Sob-sob).

Sesuai janji sang pangeran super tampan, kawaii, ganteng, handsome, kece, cucok, keren, nan cool Uchiha muda sudah Hadir disini~. TEPUK TANGAN ~~~! (Prok-prok-prok) V(^o^)V. Ada yang senang tidak? Dhiya harap kemunculan sang Kaisar membuat para Readres dag-dig-dug-deg-dog-dum-por-por (Readres : Apa'an sih nih orang stress =_=").

Hahahaa, niatnya sih Dhiya mau undur kemunculan Sasu di ch ke4. Tapi saat melihat para Readres bersiap membacok Dhiya bila tak juga memunculkan Kaisar tampan ini *Ngelirik badan mummy Sasuke*, Dhiya jadi nyerah deh. Terpaksa dengan hati berat-seberat-beratnya badan Choji *Di lempar Choji*, sang Kaisar akhirnya muncul dengan Bodyguard rubahnya. Hohoho.

Oke, sekarang saatnya kita bales Review!

Pertama dari Queen Rossaliana Lucy15 : Hah? Bener nih makin penasaran? Good job Lucy-chan! Pertahankan terus ya~~ *Dilempar batu*.Hehehe, ini sudah apdet. Silahkan dinikmati dan mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi *Bungkuk-Bungkuk*.

Ukkychan: Sasuke? Itu lagi makan tomat sama Kyubii diatas! XD *Ditendang KyuuSasu*. Yosh, mohon mampir lagi dan berkenan untuk Mereview Fic gaje ini, *Bungkuk-bungkuk lagi*.

Ichigo bukan Strawberry: Adegan SasuNaru? Hehehe, gomen Ichigo bukan Strawberry, sepertinya adegan SasuNaru dikit banget di Ch 3. Abis kan baru ketemuan gitu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, Dhiya janji bakal Diperbanyak adegannya di Ch4! Asalkan, mau memberikan sedikit Review di Fic hancur ini. Hehehe

Rin Miharu-Uzu: Rin-chan~~, penasaran ya~~ *Smile Devil*. Hehehe, pertahankan ya sista~! *Dicekek Rin*. Sasu udah muncul tuh. Cuma agak bentrok-bentrokkan dikit ama si Naru cs. Maklum, baru ketemu. Hehehe. Yosh mohon reviewnya bila berkenan ya. Heheheh

Sora asagi: *Nutup telinga denger suara Sora* Hehehehe, Sasu? Tuh lagi maen karet gelang ama si Obito, *Ditendang Obito*. Bikin gemes? Hehehe, makasih. #PLAK!. Iya-iya, doanya terkabul tuh Sora. Sasu udah muncul. Hehehe, masih penasarankah Sora sekarang? Hehehe.

Guest: Terima kasih atas Reviewnya guest. Cantumin nama nya ya. Biar Dhiya, enak manggil namanya. Kesannya jadi misterius gitu, hehehe. Jadi Dhiya kan makin banyak temen. Fufufu :)

Lanjot! Dari Sytadict (Guest):  Haloo salam kenal dari Dhiya-chan. Cukup panggil Dhi atau Ya aja deh, ga usah panggil author. Biar deket gitu, hueheheh *BLETAK!*. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan pujiannya. Hehehe, datang lagi ya.

MoodMaker : Hehehe, ga pa-pa kok banyak nanya. Dhiya malah sennnneeeeennnggg banget. Penasaran? Silahkan penasaran lagi ya baca ch 3 ini. *Di racun MoodMaker*. Asuma batuk-batuk? Itu sih penyakit TBC nya kambuh gara-gara banyak ngerokok! *dilempar Asuma*

GerhardGeMi (Guest) :Haloo, hehehe. Yosh! Mummy itu adalah si Sasu. Cuma belum resmi ngenalin diri aja keorang lain. Tapi yang jelas, mumyy itu si Sasu. Aye! Udah updet. Silahkan review lagi bila berkenan.

cho devi: Hehehe, iya kan. Enakan si Sasunya kalo langsung lemonan, lecian, angguran ama si Naru. Tak usah la yau~! *Disusanoo Sasu*. Hehhe, mungkin jodoh kali ya si Naru dari awal ama entu makam. Abis tanpa sengaja, semua pintu Rahasia terbuka gara-gara Naru. Eh? Sakura? *ngelirik KakaSaku*. Kyaaaa~! Lo berdua, jangan pacaran di depan peti mati donk! Malu tau di liatin pada Readres. Ayo semuanya! Tutup mata! (Readres : Lo kan yang nulis! Kok disuruh tutup mata seh!).

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Gun-chan~~ *Lambai tangan gaje*. Dag-dig-dug-duer ya jantungnya? Heheheh. Bagus pertahankan terus! *Dijitak Gun-chan*. Masa sih kebanyakan kata'nya'? Ohh mahkam itu yang benar makam ya? Udah berubah ya. Kapan berubahnya? *Hujan tendangan*. Huahahaha, habis Dhiya-chan kelamaan tinggal di jepang sih. Jadi bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar agak belepotan. *Readres muntah darah dengernya*. Hahaha, betul-betul (Upin-ipin mode on), itu si Kabuto! Hebatnya gun-chan~~~. Teme udah muncul tuh. Tinggal nyusun adegan-adegan pertemuan selanjutnya sama si Naru. Hehehe, yosh udah updet, dan silahkan review kembali bila berkenan.

Clein cassie:  Oh Clein-chan, sang romeo udah bangkit tuh (Gaya Romeo ngomong sama Juliet sambil nunjuk kearah Sasuke). Buahahaha, si Naru disebut Juliet, ga pantes banget! *Di pasung Sasuke*.

Drayne Aoirhue Slyth: Makasih Drayne~~. Hehehe, SasuNaru udah ketemu. Tapi ada adegan-adegan ngebom-ngbom ama ancur-ancuran tuh. Sungguh pertemuan yang sangat tidak romantic sekali *Geleng-geleng kepala, di jitak Readres sekeluarga*. Hehehe, ini udah apdet XD. Wkwkwkw

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Kok un sih? *Sweatdrop mode on*. Yang ditemuin si Naru tuh Kabuto. Pengen banget jitak-jitak Kabuto udah mukul wajah my honey Naru-chan ku~! *Dikubur Sasu*

chea 'sansanurui: Arigatou Chea-chan. Hehehe, SasuNaru sudah ketemu tuh. Waduh~! Pengen hot si Chea nya. Woy Sasuke! Chea minta lo harus hot adegan selanjutnya! Awas lo ga Hot, pake cabenya banyak-banyak ya~! (Sasu: Dengan senang hati *Ngelirik Naru misterius*). Hehehe, untuk SasuNaru. Dhiya ga mau ada orang ketiga, keempat, kelima, maupun keseratus. Cukup keadaanlah yang menyulitkan sepasang insan ini. Hahahaha *Disumpel Readres*

Scythe no Shinigami: Yuuppz! Udah apdet nih. Hehehe, silahkan Review lagi. *Extra smile*

HaikuReSanovA: Huaaaah~! *Lari terbirit-birit*. S-Sasu udah ada tuh *Sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur*. Roman? Ch 4 kali. May bee *Dicelurit sama Re*. Roman-Roman-Roman~! Dimana kamu~! Where are yuuuu~! Dhiya mau dikutuk ama Re nihhhhh . muncul donnnkkkk (Teriak-teriak gaje pake toa).

.

Yosh cukup sekian balasan review dari teman-teman. Maaf ya cerita diatas makin ga nyambung, hancur, belepotan, ngerusak mata dan sebagainya. Adakah teman-teman yang mau mereview Fic gaje ini? Silahkan karena Review teman-teman sangat Dhiya tunggu demi kelangsungan hidup mati Fic ini. Gkgkgkgk. Buat yang Follow, Fav, dan udah baca tapi ga review, Dhiya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya atas pertisipasinya pada Fic ini. Kalau Readres sangat menantikan adegan lemon-lemonan. Dhiya mohon maaf. BiLa kurang hot, pedes, atau sebagainya. Cadangan cabe untuk masalah rate M-M'an seperti ini tidak mencukupi. Jadi maklumi ya kalau tidak Hot untuk kedepannya., hehehe :D. Mohon bimbingan nya saja lah dari teman-teman untuk masalah itu. Oke Dhiya pamit dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya. Salam dan terima kasih m(-_-)m


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa teman-teman! (Muncul tanpa dosa. Di seruduk Readres se'RT). Hehehe, gomenasai, sumimasen, sory-sory no stroberi minna-san *Bungkuk-bungkuk*, ch ke 4 ini amat sangat super duper lambat, lelet, dan lama updatenya. Dhiya baru saja mengalami musibah yang amat sangat menguras tenaga dan pikiran! Komputer Dhiya, hiks-hiks! Rusak nih gara-gara kipas CPUnya ga muter lagi, terkena virus, dan segala macam problem-problemnya dibalik CPU bobrok ini yang tidak Dhiya ketahui kenapa bisa terkena virus H5N1, huahahaha. #PLAK!

Apes banget hidup Dhiya gara-gara nih CPU rusak! (Nendang-nendang CPU). Dimarahin habis-habisan sama yang punya (My big Brother), adek Dhiya ikut-ikutan ngeBully Dhiya nuntut segera dibenerin tuh CPU coz because dia mau nulis fanfic baru gitu, ditambah My big bro minta duit lagi buat ongkos perbaikan CPUnya. Lah?! ga liat apa adeknya yang cantik ini lagi ngangur! Isi dompet aja, seribu pun tak juga ku dapatkan. Apalagi 250 ribu! Ckckck, tapi readres yang lebih parah nih dari semua kesialan yang Dhiya terima gara-gara nih CPU. My Big Bro ga bolehin Dhiya online lagi loh! Modem pun disita! Katanya nih komputer gara-gara online bisa terkena virus. Dwengg~~! *Sweatdrop tingkat kronis*. Kyaaaa~! Kalau ga boleh online, trus nih Fic gimana dong?! Protes! Protes! Protes!

Tadinya mau protes dan ngedemo Big Bro tuh, tapi berhubung yang punya mukanya serem dan rada killer, trus yang ngerusak'in CPUnya Dhiya. Akhirnya dengan ikhlas, Dhiya nyerah dan terpaksa membiarkan Fic ini nganggur selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan sampai Dhiya mampu beli laptop baru. Baru deh diterus'in nih Fic (Readres: Kapan updatenya woy! Kelamaan tau lo beli laptop!). Jadi sikap pemberontak Dhiya lagi kumat-kumatnya nih liat Komputer ngangur, akhirnya secara diam-diam Dhiya menulis, dan mempublish Fic ini tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya! Yay! Jadilah ch 4 terpublish dengan selamat, walaupun rada lama. Horeeee \ ( ~o~)/

WOY! CPUnya kenapa ditendang! (Big Bro dateng bawa golok).

MAKKKK! Kaburrrrr! Ya udah, met menikmati ch ke 4nya readres! Happy reading!

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, ngerusak iman, dibawah 20 tahun belum boleh baca! **

**Dibawah 17 tahun, benar-benar dah kalo nekat baca, bakal kena kutuk loh! (Kata Re)  
**

.

.

.

**1 hari setelah bangkitnya sang Kaisar.**

Sunagakure, Gedung kantor Gurbenur Suna. 08.07

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk!" perintah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan lingkaran kehitaman diarea sekitar kantung mata seperti tokoh utama di kartun Kungfu Panda. Sosok yang mengetuk pintu itu pun segera membuka pintu dan menampakan diri dihadapan pemuda berambut merah marun yang sibuk berkutat pada kertas-kertas penting yang ada didepan meja. Sosok itu pun mengerutkan alisnya mendapati tak ada kata-kata hangat menyambut kedatangannya.

"Cuek sekali" gerutunya mengembungkan pipi tak suka melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu acuh seperti ini. Sosok itu pun perlahan melangkahkan kaki perlahan kearah meja kerja pemuda itu. "Gaara.."

"…."

"Gaara…"

"…."

"Gaara…"

"…."

"Hey Gaara…"

"…."

"Gaara~, aku pulang…"

"…."

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara ….." pria itu terus memanggil nama sosok berambut merah itu secara cepat tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"…."

"Hahh~" pria berambut coklat itu memutar bola matanya bosan sembari beriringan menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun berjalan perlahan kearah depan menuju kebelakang kursi yang diduduki oleh Gaara.

'Sraak!'

Kertas-kertas yang ada digenggaman pemuda bernama Gaara diambil paksa dari arah belakang oleh pria berambut coklat itu, ditaruhnya secara sembarangan kertas itu di meja kecil berisikan patung-patung, dan bingkai foto. Tangan kekar pria itu pun memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan eratnya.

"Kankuro!" desis garaa merasa terganggu dengan keisengan yang dibuat pria itu.

"Hmm" jawab Kankuro sekenanya dengan lidah panjangnya menari-nari indah dileher putih Gaara.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?"

Kankuro tidak mengubris, malah lidah panjangnya yang semula bergerak liar di leher Gaara kini tergantikan dengan kecapan-kecapan kecil dari bibir Kankuro yang sedang melumat leher mengoda itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak tak sabar berusaha mengekspos leher itu dengan cara menarik-narik kerah kemeja dan dasi Gaara.

"Kankuro!" bentak Gaara risih mendapati keagfresifan dari kakak sulungnya itu.

Kankuro melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Gaara dan menghapus sisa-sisa saliva disisi bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Aku rela-rela datang kekantormu setelah menjalani tugas dari mu dengan pertaruhan nyawa di lembah akhir, ucapan selamat datang pun tak ku dapatkan dari dirimu. Kau tahu, selama berada dilembah akhir itu, aku terus merindukan dirimu yang ada disini. Aku terus berusaha menyelamatkan diriku dari serangan makhluk prubakala aneh dan jelek yang akan mengambil nyawa ku didetik itu juga! Tidakkah kau lihat perjuanganku yang ingin tetap hidup dan bertemu dengan mu walaupun keadaan ku saat itu tidak sebanding dengan keinginanku? Setidaknya ucapkanlah satu kalimat, 'Selamat datang, honeyku' atau senyum 1 milimeter saja, itu sudah memberikan kepuasan tersendiri bagi ku sebagai bayaran atas tugas mematikan yang kau layangkan itu padaku! Kau ini benar-benar kejam Gaara" Kankuro menekan dadanya seolah-olah tindakan Gaara sudah mematikan titik penting yang menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupnya.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya asal. Kemudian dibaliknya kursi yang sedang ia duduki agar berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya. Senyum merekah pun tercetak di bibir tipis Gaara selama beberapa detik. Kankuro yang melihat aksi yang dilakoni adiknya hanya mengerutkan alisnya dalam, tanda tak mengerti. "Aku sudah senyum kan? Sekarang bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar karna ada banyak perkerjaan yang harus segera ku selesaikan". Gaara kembali membalik kursi duduknya menghadap kertas-kertas yang ada dimeja.

Oke! Fine! Kankuro benar-benar kesal sekarang diremehkan dan diacuhkan oleh adik kecilnya ini. 'Cari gara-gara rupanya' batin kakuro menyerengai misterius dengan posisi Gaara membelakangi tubuhnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, kursi yang sedang Gaara duduki berputar. Gaara hanya mampu terbelalak saat kursinya berbalik arah menghadap sang kakak.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, aku si-.."

'BUK!'

Bunyi dentuman punggung Gaara mencium lantai yang ditutupi karpet berbulu berwarna merah marun. "Ughh!" keluh Gaara merasakan sakit berdenyut di punggungnya akibat serangan tak terduga secara mendadak. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, kini Gaara hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok yang sendari tadi menganggu kinerjanya sebagai seorang gurbenur muda di Sunagakure. Kali ini bukan pertanyaan mengesalkan yang sejak tadi terus dilontarkan oleh pria itu, namun kelakuan pria berambut coklat yang sedang menindih dirinya inilah yang mampu membuat Gaara tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa detik!

"L-Lepaskan Kankuro!"

"…"

"Kubilang lepaskan Kankuro!"

"…"

"Kankuro! Tolong lepaskan! Ini bukan saat'_nya_ tahu!"

Bukannya menjawab ataupun mengikuti perintah sang adik. Kankuro malah makin mengeratkan gengaman tangannya yang sedang menahan kedua lengan Gaara agar tidak bisa lepas, atau pun berontak satu sentipun. Mungkin bagi Kankuro ini lah saatnya membalas dendam untuk sang adik yang terus mendiamkan dirinya saat ia memanggil namanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Geraman tak suka dan segala titah yang dilayangkan Gaara pun tidak cukup untuk menyudahai aksi konyol (Menurut Gaara) ini tidak juga ditanggapi Kankuro.

"Kankuro!"

"Kapan saat'_nya _kita melakukan _itu?_ Sudah 3 minggu kita tidak melakukannya, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi" Kankuro menatap mata Gaara intens.

"Aku sibuk Kankuro, kau ingatkan kan statusku sekarang? Aku gurbenur. Dan juga kau sibuk mendampingi Tim Arkeolog Konoha yang mencari artefak berharga yang ada di situs pengalian kita. Kita tidak punya waktu sekarang untuk hal _itu. _Lalu masalah besar yang kita hadapi sekarang setelah insiden Lembah Akhir oleh dewan pemerintahan, Orochimaru itu. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk santai dan melakukan hal _itu._"

"Ck!" decak Kankuro sebal setelah beberapa saat mencerna apa yang dibicarakan oleh adiknya itu ada benarnya juga. Saat ini mereka mengalami situasi yang amat sangat gawat dari seorang psikopat aneh memunculkan mahkluk jadi-jadian berbahan dasar tanah liat bersiap mengancam jiwa mereka dengan bola api super besar dari tubuhnya, bukan hanya mereka saja. Tapi dunia lah yang terancam akibat kemunculan makhluk yang kehebatannya menyaingi tokoh fiksi super man, batman, spyderman, atau pun kalajengking man, di tengah era globalisasi yang menuntut nalar dan logika ini.

Gaara sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat Kankuro bisa mengkesampingkan egonya yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan dirinya diatas ranjang untuk membiarkan dirinya berkerja menyumbangkan sedikit ide menyelamatkan seluruh manusia yang ada dibumi ini. Namun sepertinya pikiran Gaara meleset, bukan nya menyudahai aksinya. Malah Kankuro menyergap bibir ranum Gaara dengan ganas hingga Gaara terperanjat kesakitan akibat kebuasan gigitan Kankuro dibibirnya. "No seks, fine! But untuk yang satu ini, sampai kau klimaks baru aku akan berhenti"

Kankuro langsung melumat bibir Gaara dengan penuh gairah, mengapitnya, mengigitnya perlahan, bahkan bibir tipis itu dihisapnya kuat-kuat seperti ingin menelannya utuh-utuh di antara kuluman panas. Tangan kanan Kankuro pun tak berhenti, diarahkannya tangan kanan Kankuro ke kejantanan Gaara yang masih diselimuti celana hitam panjang, dielusnya dengan kasar, ditekannya, dan dimain-mainkan jari telunjuk nya di 'benda' yang telah mengeras akibat usapan-usapan kecil dari Kankuro. Sepertinya Gaara harus mempersiapkan tenaga ektra lahir dan batin dengan kejutan yang akan di lakukan Kankuro pada dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Gedung Kantor Gurbenur Konoha , 09.56

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sintal dengan rambut pirang dan stelan pakaian kantor lengkap layaknya ibu-ibu pejabat tampak tergesa-gesa berjalan di lorong kantor tersebut seperti ingin menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam memakai kemeja putih dengan dilapisi blazer hitam senada dengan celana panjangnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade tak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wanita yang saat ini sedang berlarian kearahnya.

"Ada informasi terbaru tentang _mereka_ Shizune?" tanya Tsunade saat merasa kehadiran wanita itu berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tidak ada Tsunade-sama. Tim Densus anti Teroris dari kepolisan Konoha yang bertugas ke lembah akhir untuk mencari keberadaan Orochimaru-sama tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Bahkan jejak-jejak anak buah mereka yang telah dibereskan oleh Kakashi dan yang lainnya juga tidak ditemukan. Sepertinya mereka berhasil terlebih dahulu melarikan diri sebelum Tim kita sampai disana" jelas Shizune tetap berada di belakang Tsunade sembari terus melakangkahkan kaki mereka.

"Begitu ya. Tetap perintahkan anggota kepolisian Konoha untuk tidak menghentikan pencarian mereka. Dan segera selidiki kota-kota kecil disekitar lembah akhir, mungkin mereka belum terlalu jauh. Kirimkan juga beberapa anggota SWAT, dan FBI untuk membantu memudahkan kepolisian kita menemukan mereka! Aku tidak ingin melepaskan mereka begitu saja yang sudah seenak-enaknya berbuat seperti ini!"

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!"

'TREEK~!'

Shizune pun membukakan pintu untuk Tsunade begitu mereka telah sampai disebuah ruangan di ujung lorong kantor yang bertuliskan papan kecil di pintu masuk. **GURBENUR KONOHA**. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan Tsunade duduk di kursi sebuah meja mewah dan besar terbuat dari katu jati. Tangan putih nan mulus itu pun segera meneliti kertas-kertas yang masih tertumpuk di meja kerja. "Oh iya Shizune"

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" balas Shizune yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan _mereka?_" Tsunade masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas di meja itu.

"Yamato dosen Tim Arkeolog dari Universitas Tokyo berserta seorang mahasiswa bernama Choji Akimichi berhasil melewati masa kristisnya. Sedangkan Anko Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa. Untuk tim arkeolog yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Guy Maito, Obito Uchiha, dan Kurenai Yuhi berekspedisi di lembah akhir baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka serius dari mereka serta anak-anak didiknya, hanya cidera ringan saja. Tapi…" Shizune mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ragu-ragu menatap sang bos yang ada didepannya.

"Tapi apa?" Tsunade segera mengalihkan perhatian matanya dari tumpukan kertas kearah sang asisten dengan tajam. Firasatnya tak salah lagi bila ada satu orang yang aneh lain dari pada yang lain dari sekian banyak yang selamat. Pasti bocah itu menjadi langganan title 'Korban Luka parah' dari kejadian semalam.

"Eh?! A-ano.. I-itu.. Err… Ta-Tapi yang mengalami cidera parah di bagian tangan kiri dan persendian engsel kaki kanan itu h-hanya Naruto, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat begitu mengetahui nama itu yang dilontarkan Shizune. Naruto… bukan nama yang cukup asing untuk melakukan segala macam aktivitas luar biasa ekstrim dari segala masalah yang ada. Cucu dari sahabat karibnya itu memang sudah sering membuat kejutan luar biasa dari sejak masih kecil hingga beranjak dewasa. Cidera di kaki, patah tulang, patah leher, operasi ini, operasi itu, obname seminggu, rawat jalan sebulan, sudah sering menjadi penyakit andalan dari bocah bermata biru seterang langit itu. Namun serangkaian penyakit diatas tidak ada apa-apanya, ada loh lebih parah dari dari ini hingga hampir merenggut nyawa bocah berambut pirang tersebut sudah pernah ia alami. Jadi kalau hanya cidera di tangan dan persendian engsel saja bukan sesuatu yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, paling 3 hari kemudian dia pasti sudah siap jika di tantang lari 100m dalam waktu 2 menit. Benar –benar ajaib bukan?

Tapi yang menjadi persoalannya, kenapa nama bocah itu terus yang selalu tak pernah absen dari penyakit merepotkan ini. Kenapa tidak nama orang lain saja sih. Tidak bosankah luka-luka itu hinggap seperti kutu di kulit tan pemuda itu? Oh yang benar saja! Bukan penyakit itu yang ingin menemui Naruto tapi Naruto lah yang ingin menemui 'Sahabat-sahabat' berwarna kemerahan-merahan disekujur badan bocah super hyper aktif itu.

"Ck! Sudah ku duga bocah it-.."

"Tsunade!" Pintu ruangan tempat Tsunade dan Shizune pun terbuka. Menampakan sosok pria berambut panjang bewarna putih keperakan terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon menuju keruangan ini.

"Dan…" sebut Tsunade pada sosok yang sedang berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Apakah kau sudah dengar berita tentang Naruto?"

Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya secara kasar ke senderan kursi yang ia duduki hingga kursi itu bergoyang beberapa saat. "Ya.. Aku sudah dengar. Keponakan mu itu memang benar-benar penuh kejutan, ya?"

"Hehehe, jangan seperti itulah. Begitu-begitu dia keponakan mu juga kan?" pria bernama Dan tersenyum lebar, hingga barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terpampang jelas.

Hemm, readres pasti heran kan apa sebenarnya hubungan sang nenek cantik dengan pria berambut putih ini? Wanita cantik ini memang teman karib dari kakek Naruto yaitu Jiraiya, juga kekasih anak tertua dari duo Namikaze bersaudara, Dan Namikaze. Usia Tsunade memang satu angkatan dengan jiraiya, yaitu kepala 5! Namun walaupun sudah kepala 5, orang nomor satu di konoha ini tetap saja cantik dan bahenol seperti wanita-wanita berusia di bawah 30 tahun. Bahkan wanita di bawah 30 tahun pun belum tentu bisa secantik dan sesintal tubuh wanita ini seperti bentuk gitar spayol. Benar-benar kejaibankan? Mungkin inilah yang membuat si sulung Namikaze ini tidak mampu melewatkan begitu saja pesona wanita bermata caramel ini. Hingga pria berusia 38 tahun itu benar-benar telah terjerat hatinya dan nekat dalam waktu dekat ini ingin menikahi wanita yang malah lebih cocok jadi ibunya ketimbang menjadi istri. Ckckck, ada-ada saja ya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Tsunade? Errr.. pada mereka" Dan mengangkat bahu sekilas saat menyudahi kalimat terakhir.

"Seperti berita yang telah disampaikan oleh orang-orang yang telah melihat langsung kejadian di lembah akhir, aku yakin kita tidak dalam situasi yang benar-benar baik. Aku pernah menjadi arkelog sewaktu masih muda dulu bersama ayahmu. Aku tahu betapa kejamnya, dan mengerikan kekuatan-kekuatan orang-orang terdahulu. Ini bukan masalah gampang yang bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Sang kaisar, telah bangkit dari neraka dan akan menyebar kesengsaraan bagi kita, tidak hanya kita, keluarga kita, anak-anak kita, rakyat konoha, tapi seluruh dunia terancam akan berakhir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bila kita terus berdiam diri membiarkan mereka menjalankan rencana licik tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa menghentikan mereka jika benar sang kaisar telah bangkit dari peraduannya. Kau tenang saja" Dan meremas tangan sang calon istri berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya. "Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

Tsunade terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menatap lurus kedepan dengan tajam. "Bukan aku yang menentukan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghadapi ini. Tapi _kita semua_ lah yang harus bersama-sama memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka"

"Maksudmu?" Dan menyeritkan alisnya bingung. Tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Tsunade.

"Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan besar dengan kelima gurbenur! Segera beritahu undangan ini secara lengkap, rinci dan cepat untuk kelima gurbenur dari 5 kota besar di Tokyo dalam waktu 30 menit. Persiapkan segala perlengkapan pertemuan kita. Ku tunggu sampai pukul 14.00. Kelima gurbenur harus sudah hadir dalam rapat persidangan di gedung kita"

.

~(^o^)~

.

"Uhh..Ahhh.. Mmm~, ughhh" desahan-desahan bergema di ruangan berukuran 50x30 meter. Dilihat dari jarak 50 meter pun, orang-orang sudah bisa melihat ruangan tersebut tampak berantakan dengan sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat serta koas kaki warna cream, bertebaran seperti dilempar secara sembarangan. Jaz hitam yang super mahal bernasip sama seperti halnya sepatu tak berdosa itu, teronggok dengan tidak elitnya. Tampak di lantai yang terlapisi karpet berbulu berwarna merah marun dicengkram kuat oleh pemuda berambut merah mencoba menahan sesuatu yang sangat sulit ia hindari dengan diiringi desahan panjang nan seksi yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kemeja berwarna putih tak lagi bisa menyelimuti tubuh putih dengan otot-otot kecil tersembunyi dibalik dadanya yang cukup bidang. Dasi sang pemuda pun masih tergantung di atas kerah kemeja nya. Sepertinya sang pelaku hanya ingin membuka bagian yang dia rasa ia perlu dan ia butuhkan.

"Akhh! K-Kan-ku-ro… Ughh~. J-Jang-an di- ahh~, gi-git" ucap pemuda itu disela desahan berusaha berbicara walaupun sepertinya ia sangat kesusahan untuk menyelesaikan 3 kalimat itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kankuro pun menegakkan kepalanya, sejenak menghentikan aktivitas melumat, memilin, dan menjilat bagian bawah pemuda bermata aqua itu untuk melihat wajah sang korban yang sudah sangat tidak sanggup lagi menahan sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukkan. "Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan menyukai apa yang kulakukan, Gaara. Diam dan nikmati sajalah"

Kankuro segera menyelesaikan kembali aktivitas yang tertunda sebelumnya. Kali ini tak hanya jilatan, lumatan atau pun pijatan-pijatan kecil yang Kankuro berikan. Kini kedua tangan ia kerahkan untuk memanjakan batang kejantaan Gaara yang telah mengeras seperti batang pohon. Gerakan memaju-mundurkan kedepan dan kebelakang seirama dengan remasan kuat namun tak terlalu menyakitkan bagi Gaara.

"Ahhh~" leguh Gaara nikmat mendapatkan sensasi yang membakar birahi dari batang penisnya. Semula kedua tangan Gaara yang sibuk mencengkram karpet berbulu di lantai yang sedang dibaringkannya, terangkat dan beralih kearah rambut coklat Kankuro. "Ugggh! Mmm~. Uhh…" desah Gaara lagi mencengkram ku- uppz! Lebih tepatnya menjambak helaian surai coklat Kankuro yang berada di bagian bawahnya.

Kankuro menyerangai senang melihat sang adik bungsu terengah-engah dengan peluh keringat membanjiri dada bidang dan sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut merah marun itu pun turut basah, walaupun diruangan tersebut sudah terdapat pendingin ruangan, sepertinya kegunaan benda yang terpajang di dinding itu tak terlalu berpengaruh untuk menghentikan butiran-butiran asin mengalir di tubuh pemuda seputih susu. Mendapati bagian ujung kejantanan Gaara telah memerah, membuat Kankuro ingin sekali mengecapnya. Kembali lidah panjang Kankuro menari, menjilat dengan penuh gairah, mengecap kecil, dan dilahapnya dengan penuh hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rongga mulut, namun aktivitas mengocok _junior _Gaara tidak dihentikan.

'Tok-tok-tok!'

"Eh?!"

'Tok-tok-tok!'

"K-Kankuro…" panggil Gaara pada Kankuro begiu mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Hnn" jawab Kankuro yang masih asyik menghisap penis Gaara.

"B-Bisakah ka-u ber-henti… Ugh, a-ada se-seorang y-ang in-gin ber-tem-u dengan k-u" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat sang kakak. Saat melihat Kankuro, wajah Gaara kembali bersemu merah melihat aksi sang kakak. Tak elak, serangan-serangan yang Kankuro berikan untuknya jauh di dalam lubuk hati tidak ingin dihentikan begitu saja. Malah, Gaara ingin mendapat lebih dari Kankuro karna ia tau Kankuro bisa memanjakan dan memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara dari awal hingga akhir. Sebab itu memang yang selalu mereka lakukan bila tidak ada ayah mereka maupun saudari perempuan mereka, Temari. Tapi walaupun berat, Gaara harus segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Gaara seorang gurbenur! Tugasnya adalah mengayomi dan mengabdi diri pada seluruh rakyat Suna. Pastilah yang berada di balik pintu ruangan Gaara saat ini adalah bawahannya yang ingin memberikan informasi penting. Buktinya, sekarang ini ketukan pintu ruangan itu masih ada, bahkan yang mengetuk pintu itu menambahkan intensitas ketukannya hingga terdengar seperti di gedor, bukan lagi di ketuk.

"Kankuro…"

"…"

"K-Kankuro, berhentilah. Mungkin ada informasi penting yang ingin orang itu sampaikan padaku"

Kankuri mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Gaara dengan tatapan tajam, dan terkesan penuh nafsu. "Sudahku katakan! Aku akan berhenti, bila kau sampai klimaks. Sudahlah, tak perlu dirisaukan. Paling itu hanya sekertaris mu yang ingin meminta tanda tangan. Kan bisa dilakukan lain kali" Kankuro kembali menekuni _perkerjaan_nya. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, ia tau. Kankuro adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala dan nekat kalau ada hal yang menyangkut dirinya. Bila Kankuro bilang tidak, ya tidak. Kalau iya, ya iya. Dan tentu Gaara harus mencari cara agar sang kakak mau berhenti. Disela-sela menahan desahan, dan pengheliatan mata Gaara kabur akibat _blow job_ Kankuro, Gaara berusaha keras mencari benda apapun yang bisa menghentikan kakaknya.

'BLETAK!'

"ADUH!" Kankuro mengiris kesakitan menerima hantaman keras dari bagian kepalanya. Mata Kankuro yang semula terpejam erat menahan deyutan hebat di bagian pelipis kiri, membulat melihat benda yang Gaara layangkan padanya. "Kau gila, Gaara! Sakit tau!"

Sedangkan Gaara? Tampak tersenyum puas berhasil menghentikan Kankuro. Kembali ia letakan patung luwak berbadan buntal, berwarna coklat muda, berukuran hampir sebesar guci minuman. "Siapa?" tunjuk Gaara sambil berdiri, memasang kembali boxer warna putih dan celana panjang hitam yang melorot batas betis.

"Ini saya Matsuri, Gaara-sama"

"Oh," Gaara merapikan belt hitamnya, memungut segala sepatu, jas yang telah di obrak-abrik Kankuro dengan ganas. "Masuk!"

Kankuro berdecak sebal, melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut coklat batas pundak tersenyum lembut kearah Gaara. "Dasar benalu!" batin Kankuro mengumpat kesenangannya diganggu gadis yang secara terang-terangan mengukap perasaannya bahwa ia sangat mengagumi Gaara.

"Saya baru saja menerima surat kilat dari gurbenur Konohagakure, Gaara-sama." Matsuri meletakan amplop coklat di meja. Kening Gaara mengerut, melihat perihal yang tertera di belakang surat. PENTING. Ada apa gerangan gurbenur konoha mengirim surat kilat dengan perihal seperti ini. Sepenting itukan, isi surat ini?

"Ada apa Gaara?" Kankuro ikut pensaran melihat raut wajah Gaara yang terkenal pangeran terdingin di Sunagakure, bisa sebegitu kalut.

"Persiapkan segera keberangkatan ku ke Konoha. Gurbenur Konoha mengadakan konfrensi besar dengan lima gurbenur dari 5 kota besar di jepang"

"Apa!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kota Nami.

Disebuah gua yang cukup besar berukuran 3x lapangan bola, tampak Sang Kaisar sedang berdiri menatap artefak kuno terbuat dari bebatuan yang terukir berbagai tulisan aneh di permukaan batu. "Yang Mulia,"

Kaisar pun menoleh kearah si penyuara yang berseru dari arah belakang. "Apakah yang mulia memanggil hamba?" sosok laki-laki berambut panjang kehitaman menunduk hormat ke arah bongkahan tanah liat itu.

"_Aku ingin tau, apa tujuanmu membangunkan ku kedunia kalian? Apakah uang, kekuasaan, yang menjadi tujuan kalian untuk membangunkanku?"_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, namun tetap menjaga etika dengan tetap mempertahankan kepalanya menunduk pada sang kaisar. "Hamba tidak ada maksud apapun yang mulia. Dunia ini semakin gila dengan manusia-manusia tamak saling menyakiti satu sama lain hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Perang saudara dari Negara bagian timur, asia, eropa, amerika, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Mereka terus mengklaim diri mereka sendiri bahwa mereka lah yang pantas menjadi pemimpin. Padahal jauh dari pengheliatan kami sebagai rakyat, mereka sama sekali tidak pantas. Tangisan, kelaparan, kematian, sudah terjadi dimana-dimana, dan saya tidak sanggup Yang Mulia. Untuk itu, hamba membangunkan Yang Mulia, karna hamba yakin Yang Mulia lah bisa membawa perubahan dan kedamaian bagi dunia ini dari perang, dan pertikaian tak berarti dari mereka. Yang Mulia lah yang lebih pantas memimpin dunia ini menuju kedamaian. Yang Mulia orang yang tangguh, kuat, dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi anda apapun itu. Dan anggaplah ini semua sebagai bayaran atas pemerintahan anda tempo dulu yang telah dirusak oleh para pengkhianat itu. Anda sejak awal memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Raja, menjadi pemimpin kami yang akan membawa perubahan besar. Tugas saya sebagai pengikut anda, adalah mewujudkan takdir yang memang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan, Yang Muliaku. Hanya itu saja"

"_Apa yang kau mau dariku?"_

"Maaf, Yang Mulia?"

Kaisar membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menatap pria yang menjadi pengikut setianya, _"Seperti yang kau bilang. Manusia tamak akan kekuasaan, tidak mungkin kau repot-repot membangunkan ku hanya untuk menjadi kan ku Raja dari segala Raja yang ada didunia ini. Aku sudah banyak menyelami sisi karakterisasi dari seorang manusia. Dan kau, tidak sepenuhnya suci seperti yang kau ucapkan. Menginginkan kedamaiaan dari segala perang yang terjadi di seluruh belahan dunia, tidakkah kau mempunyai suatu obsesi jika perang itu berhasil ku hentikan, dan kekuasaan dunia ada ditanganku? Manusia tidak ada yang jujur, mereka ingin lebih dan lebih. Termaksud dirimu sendiri. Jadi tak perlu bermanis-manis di hadapan ku dan katakan saja apa yang kau ingin dari ku sebagai bayaran atas menjadi budakku. Aku muak jika ada orang yang memakai topeng untuk menutupi maksud tersembunyi dariku, persis seperti orang-orang yang mengkhianatiku. Mengendap-ngendap dibelakang, lalu menghujamkan ku dengan pisau beracun mematikan. Aku benci akan hal itu!"_

"Hamba bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Yang Mulia. Jiwa ku dan tubuhku hanya untuk anda. Memang saya mempunyai suatu obsesi, tapi saya jamin tujuan saya bukan lah suatu rencana licik untuk menjatuhkan anda Yang Mulia. Malah tujuan tersebut sangat membantu anda dalam menggapai kembali apa yang seharusnya memang menjadi milik anda Rajaku" Orochimaru membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Maksudmu?"_

"Jadikan hamba jendral anda Yang Mulia, hamba berjanji akan menuruti semua apa yang Yang Mulia inginkan dan anda butuhkan. Bukankah dalam peperangan, jendral sangat dibutuhkan, Yang Mulia?"

Kaisar tampak terdiam sejenak, mencerna situasi dari sang bawahan yang belum genap 24 jam menjadi anak buahnya. Tentu Yang Mulia tidak ingin menjalankan sesuatu tanpa ada pemikiran yang matang dengan segala resiko yang akan menyambutnya. Ia tidak ingin pengkhianatan, dan hal-hal yang merugikan dirinya dari manusia bertampang licik ini. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kan menjadikan orang ini jendral. Toh memang ia butuh suatu pasukan yang bisa melancarkan rencananya untuk membalas dendam pada semua keturunan para pengkhianat terdahulu. Tidak hanya balas dendam, masih banyak lagi rencana yang harus ia lakukan dan tentunya tidak mungkin ia melakukannya sendirian. _"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau ku angkat menjadi jendralku. Jika kau sampai mengkhianati ku, aku tak kan segan-segan mencabik-cabik seluruh sumsum tulang mu!"_

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang anda berikan pada hamba Yang Mulia." Orochimaru tersenyum misterius sembari menundukkan kepala.

"_Dan satu lagi. Sebagai seorang bawahan setiaku, aku ingin kau menjalankan perintahku sekarang"_

"Apa pun akan saya lakukan, Yang Mulia. Apa gerangan Yang Mulia inginkan dari hamba?" Orochimaru menyeritkan alis.

"_Pemuda pirang itu.."_

.

* * *

.

...

Konoha Hospital.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Naruto?" seorang laki-laki berambut putih menjulang keatas memasuki suatu ruangan di rumah sakit. Yang dipanggilpun segera mengalihkan pandangan yang semula tertuju pada layar PSP kearah pintu masuk.

"Kakashi sensei! Paman Obito!" teriak Naruto semangat membara pada dua sosok pria dewasa dihadapannya. "Hey-hey! Tak perlu bersemangat begitu melihat wajah tampan ku ini. Hati-hati, gips itu bisa terlepas. Kau ini senang sekali ya merepotkan perawat-perawat cantik yang ada disini. Benar-benar!"

"Kejam sekali paman ini! Malah lebih mengkhawatirkan gipsku dibandingkan diriku sendiri" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Panggil aku Oni-san!" Obito memukul gips yang ada di kaki Naruto yang telah di pasang semacam penyangga terbuat dari kain yang dikaitkan dari besi atas tempat tidur menyerupai ayunan untuk menjaga kaki Naruto. "AWW!" ringgis Naruto mendapati tepukan dahsyat di pergelangan kakinya.

"Obito, Naruto itu sedang sakit. Jangan kau bikin tambah sakit" Kakashi menyipitkan mata melihat tingkah kekanakan sang sahabat. "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Ini kami bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu" Kakashi menyodorkan kantung plastic warna putih.

"Hueeek! Kenapa sayur, aku tidak suka sayur Kakashi-sensei. I wan't a ramennnn!" rengek Naruto.

'PUK!' Obito menepuk tangan Naruto yang diperban. "Panggil kami Oni-san, sekarang bukan jam pelajaran bodoh! Dan ingat, tulang mu itu hampir patah, perbanyak lah makan-makanan yang mengadung zat besi dan kalsium. Biar jika kau terjatuh lagi, tulang mu tidak lagi patah seperti tulang kakek-kakek umur 100 tahun, dasar"

"Aduhh~! Sudah jangan pukul aku lagi! Aku benar-benar bisa patah tulang tau!" ringgis Naruto mengusap lembut tangan yang diperban.

"Sttss.. Bisakah kalian diam? Ini rumah sakit, tau. Semoga cepat sembuh Naruto, dan bisa beraktifitas kembali seperti semula. Kami semua sangat khawatir sekali dengan tindakan bodoh mu itu. Lain kali pikirkanlah masak-masak yang yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan bertindak sembrono seperti ini"

"Hehehe. Ha'i! Kakashi Nii-san. Errr… Ano" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "O-orang aneh dan rubah jelek itu, bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

"Emm.. entahlah. Aku tidak tau, tapi yang jelas keberadaan mereka tidak akan menganggu kita. Lagi pula gurbenur kita lah yang akan menangani mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja. Tua Bangka itu pasti akan mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal, berani-berani sekali mengganggu orang yang seharusnya telah tenang di akhirat sana."

"Oh begitu ya" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan pancaran mata sendu, menatap bungkusan plastic dari Kakashi.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Oh ya, nanti orang tuamu akan menjenguk mu sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja ya" Kakashi berjalan keluar menuju pintu. "Jaa Ne, Naruto. Makan obat yang banyak ya. Kalau perlu 8x sehari. Biar cepat sembuh. Hahahaha" Obito melambai tangan kearah Naruto.

"Ingin aku cepat sembut atau cepat mati! Dasar paman-paman aneh!" hardik Naruto. Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang. Menyandarkan punggung mungilnya pada bantal, agar otot-otornya rileks dan tidak tegang. Pikirannya kembali menerawang kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam. Rubah itu… entah kenapa sosok rubah berbadan tanah liat sangat menganggu sekali di pikirannya. Mata rubah itu, suaranya, Naruto merasa sangat dekat dan tidak asing. Entahlah… Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi pada sosok itu. Belum pernah lihat, tapi terasa tidak asing. Tidak kenal, tapi terasa sangat dekat. Uhh~! Rentetan kejadian itu membuat Naruto pusing sendiri. Kepalanya sakit, badannya sakit, ehh sekarang, hatinya juga sakit mengingat lolongan rubah itu. Sarat akan kesakitan yang teramat dalam.

'Tap-Tap-Tap!' bunyi suara langkah kaki bergema di koridor rumah sakit seperti menuju kearah ruangan rawat Naruto.

"Eh?! Apa itu Kaa-san?" gumam Naruto mendengar lebih seksama langkah kaki yang berada di luar ruang rawatnya yang ia yakini jumlahnya lebih dari satu orang.

'Treek~!'

.

0ooo0ooo0

.

"Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja, Minato" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan berdampingan dengan pria bersmbut pirang memakai stelan jas lengkap.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Minato itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, tangan kanannya pun terangkat keatas untuk merangkul sang istri mesra. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan, dia masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami luka seperti ini"

"Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang ibu, wajar kalau aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan putraku sendiri. Aku hanya takut Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Dasar! Anak itu mirib siapa sih! Kenapa diusia yang sudah sedemikian matang, masih bertindak bodoh seperti anak kecil. Bikin orang khawatir saja!"

'Loh? Bukannya sikap Naruto seperti itu lebih mirib denganmu' batin Minato sweatdrop dengan keringat menyerupai titik kecil dibelakang kepala.

"Ruang Sakura, nomor 8. Sepertinya ini Minato." Tunjuk Kushina pada pintu ruangan bertuliskan nomor 8. Minato hanya mengangguk kan kepala, dan bergerak melangkah bersama sang istri.

'Treek~!'

"Loh. Ini kamar siapa Minato?" tanya Kushina cengo melihat didalam ruangan yang ia masuki bersama Minato terdapat kakek-kakek bergigi satu bermain GAP bersama temannya yang malah tidak bergigi sama sekali.

.

"Apa sih yang ada dipikiran mu Minato! Kenapa ruangan Naruto saja kau bisa tidak ingat sih! Dasar"

Minato hanya dapat memunculkan cengiran khasnya mendapati hardikan dari sang istri, "Maaf. Hehehe, aku lupa. Setelah kuperiksa lagi email yang di kirim Kakashi di ponselku ternyata ruang Tsubaki. Aku teringat dengan nama teman Naruto, Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu. jadi tanpa ku sadari, ruang Sakura yang kita tuju, bukan Tsubaki. Maaf-maaf, aku sudah tua. Harus kau maklumi itu Kushina" Minato membujuk istrinya dengan cara merangkul pundak wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Tapi Tsubaki dan Sakura itu beda, Minato. Beda jauh malah! Tulisannya pun beda, Tsubaki, Sakura. Adakah kemiriban bila aku menyebutkan kedua nama itu? Kau ini, berkat kau aku benar-benar diet total tau dari lantai 5 turun ke lantai 2"

"Kan kita naik lift sayang. Hehehe, kan tid-"

"Biar pun naik lift, tapi tetap saja kau membuang waktu 30 menitku untuk berjalan kaki mencari ruangan itu, lihat! Ramen Naruto pun telah dingin!"

"Aku minta maaf. Lain kali, aku akan lebih konsentrasi lagi. Sudah jangan marah ya, tidak enak tau dilihat Naruto. Ahh, itu ruangannya. Tsubaki nomor 6" tunjuk Minato pada pintu bertuliskan nomor 6.

"Nomor 8 jadi nomor 6. Kanapa kau bisa ingat nomor 8?! 8 dan 6 beda jauh Minato! Jangan-jangan itu nomor…" Kushina memamerkan wajah killernya pada Minato.

"Hey-hey, aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Itu bukan nomor siapa-siapa kok, kau tahu, 8 dikurang 2 sama dengan 6 kan. Jadi aku terperangkap dalam angka-angka aneh itu, hehehe" Kushina hanya mampu bersweatdrop ria.

"Ya sudah lah. Ayo kita masuk, Naruto pasti sudah menunggu kita" Kushina pun mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan Minato. Baru sempat memegang gangang pintu. Ponsel Minato pun berdering.

"Kau masuk saja terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengangkat panggilan ini sebentar."

"Iya" Kushina masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Minato pun membalikkan badannya kearah berlawanan, melihat layar ponsel tersebut dan menekan tombol 'yes'. "Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Ibiki?"

"_Maaf menganggu waktu anda, kepala komisaris. Saya ingin melaporkan kepada anda, bahwa gurbenur telah menurunkan perintah untuk kita mengenai masalah lembah akhir kemarin. Mereka ingin kita tetap melakukan pencarian di berbagai tempat sekitar kota-kota kecil lembah akhir, yang kemungkinan besar mereka belum pergi terlalu jauh dari tempat itu. Beberapa pasukan elit seperti SWAT dan densus anti Teror juga ikut dalam pencarian ini, bahkan FBi dari Negara luar ikut membantu kita"_

"Begitu ya. Tetap pantau 30 menit sekali pasukan kita yang berada disana. Perintahkan pada mereka untuk mencari di tempat yang tidak pernah terjangkau penduduk local yang ada disana. Mungkin mereka menyembunyikan diri ditempat yang sepi, sebab sang Kaisar kondisi nya saat ini belum memungkinkan untuk membaur bersama para penduduk. Jadi untuk tidak memancing kecurigaan, mereka pasti memilih tempat yang sepi. Kau mengerti?"

"_Baik pak!"_

"Mungkin 45 menit lagi, aku akan menyusul ka-"

"KYAAAAA~!"

Mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing dari ruang rawat Naruto, Minato pun bergegas berlari masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Kushina!" Minato yang semula menampakkan raut wajah khawatir, membulat sempurna mendapati ruangan yang ada di hadapaannya.

"D-Dimana anak-ku? Minato… Dimana? Kenapa tempat ini? M-ana Naruto?" tanya Kushina disela-sela getaran hebat pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kenapa ada darah Minato! Apa yang terjadi! Dimana anakku?! Dimana Naruto?!"

"Kushina!" Minato segera berjalan kearah istrinya dan memeluknya erat. "D-Dima na Naruto?! Dimana anakku, Minato! Hiks-hiks" Kushina mencengkram kuat stelan jas Minato.

"_K-Komisaris?! Moshi-moshi! Komisaris?! Ada apa?"_ ponsel yang masih ada digenggam tangan kanan Minato pun terangkat keatas. "Kau masih disana, Ibiki?"

"Ya, ada apa komisaris?"

"Cepat kesini dan kirimkan Tim Investigasi dari kepolisian kita ke rumah sakit konoha. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada putraku" geram Minato melihat bercak darah yang ada dilantai serta vas bunga yang berserakan, ruangan yang sedang ia pijaki sekarang.

...

Sementara itu.

"Loh kenapa banyak mobil polisi di luar sana?" laki-laki berambut bob dengan pakaian super ketat berwarna hijau menyerit heran melihat dari luar jendela terparkir mobil berwarna hitam putih dengan khas suara liu-liunya di halaman rumah sakit.

"Eng? Mobil?" Kakashi ikut beranjak dari kursi yang ada disisi ranjang pria bernama Yamoto terbaring lemah.

"Mungkin ada penculikan bayi di rumah sakit ini. Akhir-akhir ini kan, penculikan bayi banyak terjadi. Si pelaku bodoh itu mungkin ketahuan oleh orang rumah sakit. Jadi mereka menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk meringkusnya." Obito mengendikan bahunya seraya memakan apel yang entah-dari-mana ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Obito! Apel itu untuk Yamato!" Anko dengan brutalnya merebut apel yang telah tergigit oleh Obito. Walaupun saat ini kondisi wanita pencinta ular itu sangat lemah sama hal nya dengan Yamato, mengingat luka yang dideritanya saat pertempuran di SunaGakure kemarin. Tak menyurutkan dirinya untuk beradu debat dengan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Bisa di bilang, semangat Anko ini sebelas duabelas dengan pemuda pirang bermata biru seterang langit itu. "Kau bisa dikutuk berani-beraninya mengambil hak orang yang sedang sakit. Dasar!"

"Pelit sekali sih," Obito mengelus tangan kanannya yang ditampar Anko. "Aku hanya minta satu, lagi pula sisanya masih banyak. Yamato pun terlihat tidak ada niat memakannya. Nah~, dari pada buah-buahan ini membusuk, lebih baik biar aku saja yang memakannya"

"Tetap tidak boleh! Ini untuk orang sakit. Kau kan tidak sakit, jadi untuk apa ak-"

'BRAK!'

Mendengar suara pintu seperti didobrak, membuat sang empu yang terbaring lemah di ranjang terlonjak kaget dari alam mimpinya. Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu pun menuju pada sosok yang terengah-engah di depan pintu, "Gawat!"

"Ukhh!" ringgis Yamato mengelus tubuhnya sang sakit akibat terbangun secara mendadak oleh sosok tidak manusiawi itu. "Apanya yang gawat, Asuma?" Kakashi menatap sosok itu heran.

"Gawat! Aku dengar pihak rumah sakit saat menuju kemari, terjadi pembunuhan pada salah satu pasien yang dirawat disini!"

"Pembunuhan?" alis sebelah kiri Guy terangkat keatas.

"Iya! Kudengar dari perawat tadi, terdapat darah di sepanjang tempat tidur hingga menuju pintu tertinggal di ruangan itu. Dilihat dari jejak darah itu sepertinya tubuh di korban yang berlumuran darah diseret hingga menuju pintu ruangan. Dari arah pintu itu, mungkin mereka membopong mayat si korban dengan suatu benda hingga darahnya tak terlihat di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan jejak "

"Lalu apa hubungan pembunuhan itu dengan kita? Tidak ada kan? Untuk apa kau repot-repot memberitahu berita itu. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, itu urusan rumah sakit tau. Bukan urusan kita" jelas Obito acuh, mencoba mengambil kembali buah yang ada dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Sayangnya, pembunuhan itu ada hubungannya dengan kita, sebab pasien yang ku maksudkan itu-"

"Jangan bilang kalau pasien itu adalah…" Kakashi menggantungkan kalimat terakhir. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat, bibirnya terasa kelu, tak sanggup melanjutkan kembali kata-kata menakutkan yang ia kemungkinan besar ia yakini salah satu korban pembunuhan itu adalah kerabat terdekatnya, atau yang lebih parah mungkin…

"Naruto…" muridnya sendiri…

.

..

...

To-be-Continue...

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang menguras emosi (?) dan pikiran dhiya hingga berbulan-bulan galau-galau ria mengenang nasip Fic ini. Terpublish juga... Yayyy! *Nabur kembang tujuh rupa*.

Gomen banget buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu Fic ini setelah 1 kali puasa, 1 kali hallowen, 2 kali lebaran, dan sekali potong embek, 'BLETAK-BLETUK-BLETER!'.

Gimana cerita diatas? Makin hancurkah? Atau makin tak layak konsumsi? Mohon Reviewnya yaaaa buat minna-san yang cuantiiikkk, manis, ganteng, pretty, handsome, similikiti weleh-weleh~. 'BUGH!' *Dihajar Readres*. Gomen juga nih, buat Review teman-teman semua tidak bisa Dhiya balas satu-satu, dikarnakan dhiya sembunyi-sembunyi nih ngepublishnya (Takut ketahuan BigBro), modemnya pun dhiya curi dari kamar yang punya. Habis udah ga kuat iman mau update nih Fic. Untk ch 5, dhiya usahakan agar cepat update dan juga dibalas Review teman-teman semua. Sekali lagi gomen Minna-san *Bungkuk-Bungkuk 100x*. Lemonnya lebih asem lagi akan Dhiya usahakan ada di Ch 5. Gomen mengecewakan. Upzz, Dhiya mau pamit dulu, takut my big bro pulang kerja, ketahuan lagi modemnya tak lagi ditempat.

Adakah yang masih berniat mereview Fic nista ini?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

* * *

.

.

…

Tap-tap-tap!

Deru ketukan telapak sepatu menggema di koridor lantai rumah sakit. Memacu langkah kaki 4 kali lebih cepat melebihi batas normal langkah kaki manusia. Berharap didetik itu juga, kaki jenjangnya dapat sampai ditempat tujuan. Butiran bening tidak henti-hentinya menjalar dari pelipis sang pelari tangguh, menandakan organ-organ didalam tubuh terus menerus berpacu dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dikatagorikan sedikit. "Disana!" teriak pria berambut mangkuk bakso pada prajurit-prajurit di belakang tubuh berbalut pakaian ketat hijau lumut itu.

Dari ujung koridor, tepat didepan sebuah ruangan di hadapan mereka. Orang-orang berpakaian biru laut dengan aksesoris dasi dan topi, berlalu lalang membawa kotak-kotak besar di kedua tangan. Nafas pria berambut perak semakin tercekat. Oh Kami-sama! Jangan bilang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di balik kerumunan koloni manusia-manusia itu.

"Kalian semua." Gadis bermata merah dengan bibir merah merekah, beranjak dari sisi wanita yang menangis pilu dengan gadis berambut soft pink merangkul tubuhnya erat.

"Kurenai…" panggil pria berjenggot a.k.a Asuma Siratobi ketika berhadapan dengan wanita berambut ikal sehitam malam itu. Pria berambut perak dengan style mencuat keatas melawan arah gravitasi bumi memandang sendu wanita berambut merah yang sedang menangis tersebut. Gadis yang merangkul tubuh sang wanita gemetar hebat tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang baru terjadi 45 menit lalu itu hanya mampu memandang tragis mata Onyx didepannya. Hatinya bagai teriris mendengar isakan sarat akan makna kepedihan. Mengutuk ketidak kemampuan diri mengambil tindakan berupaya menenangkan lirihan kesakitan itu.

Kakashi memandang gadis dihadapannya penuh arti. Onyx hitamnya seakan menyiratkan pada si gadis, 'Tolong hibur dia, beri dia kekuatan'. Sakura mengangguk samar, kemudian kembali melihat wanita disampingnya. Tangan kanan Sakura beranjak dari bahu Kushina, beralih mengelus punggung rapuh itu lembut. "Bibi Kushina, tenanglah. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Yaa… hanya itulah yang mampu ia ucapkan walaupun kebimbangan masih menyelimuti relung hati. Takut.. Takut yang ia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah ruangan yang 2 setengah jam lalu di tinggalinya pergi dengan Obito. "Kau siapa? Yang tidak berkepentingan, tidak boleh masuk!" pria dengan seragam biru laut berdiri didepan pintu dengan garis berwarna kuning bertuliskan tanda 'POLICE' melintang dari arah kiri, kearah kanan. "Hey! Memangnya kenapa kami tidak boleh masuk! Kami ini adalah guru dari korban yang ada diruangan ini. Tentu saja kami ada urusan penting untuk masuk kedalam sini. Dasar! Minggir! Biarkan kami lewat" pria berambut hitam berusaha menerobos masuk.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! Yang boleh masuk kedalam hanya pihak kepolisian saja. Kami sedang melakukan investigasi di TKP! Kami tidak ingin bukti-bukti yang ada jadi hancur berantakan karna orang-orang awam tidak tahu aturan seperti kalian. Mengerti!" kekeh si petugas polisi.

"Oh My!" Obito mendesah ganas dengan tangan kanan mengelap wajahnya kasar. Di arahkan telunjuk tangan kanan Obito tepat didepan wajah petugas polisi itu, "Hey polisi jelek! Dengar ya, kami tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan kalian. Kami hanya ingin melihat sendiri di dalam sana apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan murid kami. Jangan coba-coba memancing emosiku disaat kepalaku sedang sakit-sakitnya memikirkan keadaan muridku. Dan kuperingatkan padamu untuk menjaga mulut busukmu itu! Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit! Apa perlu ku buat kau merasakan empuknya tempat tidur di rumah sakit ini, hah!" berang Obito memajukan tubuhnya pada polisi itu.

"Hey, tenang Obito ini rumah sakit" gumam Asuma memantik korek api dengan rokok yang terselip di bibir.

"Hey, kau juga. Dilarang merokok di rumah sakit, Asuma" Kakashi melirik Asuma yang ada disampingnya begitu mendengar hebusan nafas nikmat dari pria itu.

"Tapi kalian tetap tidak diperbolehkan masuk kecuali-"

"KECUALI APA!" Obito mengedor pintu yang ada di samping petugas polisi. Hingga sang target pun bergidik ngeri melihat keganasan di wajah setengah buruk rupa itu. *Ditendang Obito*.

"**Biarkan mereka masuk**" sosok berambut pirang berjongkok di tengah lantai didalam ruangan itu bersuara. Nada tegas, dingin nan berwibawa itu berhasil membuat beberapa petugas yang berjaga maupun membaur didalam ruangan bergidik ketakutan. Sungguh akan sial delapan turunan bila mereka menentang perintah sang pemimpin yang kini bermode _Hell's Devil. _Obito cs pun membungkukkan tubuh mereka melewati _Police line's _depan pintu masuk ruangan porak poranda itu. Mata Kakashi yang semula rileks kini harus terbelalak kaget seperti ingin meloncat keluar melihat ruangan yang ada didepan mereka. Vas bunga dengan bercak darah berhamburan di lantai, jejak darah seperti diseret hingga batas pintu, ranjang tidur yang beberapa jam lalu rapi kini berantakan sebelas duabelas mirib kandang ayam, namun itu semua tidak cukup membuat Kakashi dan Obito terpana. Melihat bungkusan sayuran yang ia berikan pada bocah berambut pirang itu, cukup membuat kedua pria itu tak tersadar dari tempat mereka berada. Teronggok, dan berceceran dengan tidak elitnya.

"SIAL!" Obito memukul dinding yang berada tak jauh didekatnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" mirisnya mendapati kenyataan sang murid usil nan berisik dengan khas suara cempreng, terbunuh?! **Terbunuh**!

"Argggh!" teriak Obito frustasi ketika mengingat kata-kata terbunuh. What the heal! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Apa dosanya hingga Tuhan tega-teganya menggambil anak didik kesayangannya dengan cara sebegini tragis? Terbunuh?! Demi tuhan! Tidak adakah kata-kata yang lebih manusiwai untuk menggambarkan ini semua.

Kini Obito hanya mampu mencela kebodohannya sendiri, mengingat perkataan sang murid, _'Ingin aku cepat sembuh, atau cepat mati, hah! Dasar paman-paman aneh!'_ sebelum mendapati berita menggemparkan ini. Ooh ayolah, Obito mengatakan semua itu hanya candaan belaka, tidakkah malaikat melihat dulu kata-kata itu hanya berlatarbelakang humor saja sebelum mencatatnya untuk diberikan kepada Tuhan? Membuat momen penuh canda itu menjadi salah satu pertanda akan kehilangan murid bermata biru itu? Yang benar saja!

"Hemmm, Mi-Minato sensei.. A-apa benar berita yang ku dengar kalau Naruto-"

"Naruto tidak terbunuh, Kakashi"

"Eh?!"

Minato melihat kedua mantan muridnya dengan intens, "Naruto tidak terbunuh tapi melainkan diculik. Ini kasus penculikan, bukan pembunuhan"

"Eh, apa benar?! Syukurlah Kami-sama! Ternyata engkau mendengar doaku. Eh, la-lalu kalau benar Naruto tidak terbunuh, kenapa di sepanjang ruangan ini terdapat bercak darah, Minato-sensei? Darah siapa ini, apa jangan-jangan darah..."

"Disini memang terdapat bercak darah, Obito. Tapi 98% darah yang ada diruangan ini, bukan darah Naruto. Melainkan darah si penculik. Aku jamin itu, walaupun riset dari pihak laboraturium kami belum menunjukan hasil kepemilikan darah ini. Namun aku bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana kejadiannya saat pertama kali masuk ke ruangan ini"

"Maksud sensei?" Obito menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Apa mungkin, Naruto sempat melakukan perlawan sebelumnya, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi menekuk dagu dengan tangan kiri tanda sedang berfikir.

"Bukan mungkin, tapi Naruto memang melakukan perlawanan seperti perkiraanmu. Naruto bukan orang yang mudah menyerahkan diri pada orang yang akan mengancam jiwanya. Walaupun keadaan Naruto saat ini, bisa dikatagorikan sebagai korban yang 'Tidak Mampu Melawan'. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya bila ia hanya bisa berdiam diri saja. Aku yakin, sebelum mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Naruto. Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada mereka, hingga dia bisa meninggalkan jejak untuk kita mencari keberadaannya, siapa saja yang menculiknya, tujuan penculikan, dan dalang dibalik semua ini." Minato menatap lurus kearah tempat tidur.

"Bisakah, sensei ceritakan sedikit umm.. kronologi kejadian menurut sudut pandang investigasi yang sensei lihat dari tempat yang sangat tak beraturan ini? Melihat tempat ini mengingatkan ku pada permainan 'Ayo susun puzzle' yang ada dirumahku. Dan kejadian itu sangat menyebalkan disaat aku tidak bisa sama sekali menyusun kepingan puzzle merepotkan itu" gumam Obito. Kakashi hanya menatap Obito tajam, dan yang ditatap pun hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Apa? Aku hanya menyuarakan isi hatiku saja."

"Oke! Pertama kita mulai dulu ranjang yang sebelumnya sedang ditempati oleh Naruto. Bisa kalian lihat apa yang aneh dari ranjang ini, anak-anak?" Minato menunjuk tempat tidur didepan dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Obito dan Kakashi hanya menggelang kepala pelan. Benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksudkan mantan dosennya itu sebelum menjadi kepala Komisaris Jendral Polisi di kepolisian Konoha, "Sensei, bisakah kita langsung ke inti pokok problematika ini? Aku benar-benar sedang tidak bisa menganalisa apa yang anda ajarkan dulu di Universitas menyangkut materi investigasi dengan kacamata pembesar seperti _Sherlock Holmes _yang pernah ku baca. Oke! Yang saat ini kulihat adalah sebuah ranjang berselimut putih, dengan tambahan pemandangan sedikit acak-acakan. Hanya itu" Obito menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya dan telunjuk pun mengarah ke tempat tidur. Baik! Kita abaikan pernyataan tidak bermutu ini. *Dirajam Obito*

"Dari yang kullihat, posisi selimut, bantal dan penyangga yang ada di kaki kanan Naruto. Ini seperti, posisi siaga. Atau lebih tepatnya bersiap untuk menyerang" Kakashi mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Heh?! Darimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Jangan sok tau kau, Kakashi. Sudah ku bilang padamu, jangan terlalu banyak nonton CSI New York dan Pysch! Lihat, investigasi ini menyangkut hidup mati muridku. Jangan kau rusak pikiran Minato-sensei dengan bayangan-bayangan semu dari obsesimu terhadap acara itu" Kakashi hanya melenggang pergi kearah Minato dengan anggunnya, menghindari omongan tidak layak didengar dari teman jabriknya itu.

Minato hanya tersenyum paksa mendapati duo mantan muridnya ini tidak berubah sama sekali walaupun dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran kalau posisi Naruto saat itu sedang siaga, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengarahkan telunjuk kearah tengah tempat tidur. "Dilihat dari sini, posisi selimut, guratan seprai yang bergeser beberapa derajat, tekanan pada kasur yang cukup dalam serta posisi kaki kanan Naruto yang di sanggah dengan ayunan sebelum ditarik secara paksa. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memfokuskan seluruh tubuhnya bertumpu pada satu titik yaitu pada bagian..e'hem! Bokong sebelah kanan yang bisa kita lihat didepan sana dengan pandangan lurus, mengarah pada pintu masuk. Pastinya pandangan Naruto saat itu sepenuhnya melihat kearah pintu untuk melihat gerangan siapa yang memasuki ruang rawatnya. Mungkin Naruto telah menyadari gelagat aneh dari mereka, hingga memposisikan diri seperti ini"

_**'TREEKK~!'**_

_"Siapa kalian?!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat sosok berkepala botak serba hitam seperti bayangan yang hanya menampilkan mata dan mulut saja masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya (Disini pelaku disamarkan berupa bayangan hitam, seperti pelaku yang belum teridentifikasi di komik Detective Conan). Tubuh Naruto yang semula berbaring telentang dengan punggung bersender di bantal, berbalik arah, lebih condong menghadap kearah kanan tepat pintu masuk berada._

_"_Tepat sekali! Selanjutnya, kita beralih ke vas bunga ini. Vas bunga yang berada tepat diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dilihat dari hasil akhir nasip vas ini. Sengaja dijatuhkan? Mustahil sekali rasanya, mengingat ada bercak darah di vas yang hancur ini. 100% analisa ku mengatakan, vas ini memang sengaja dilempar oleh Naruto ke arah pelaku. Sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto yang bisa mengancam keselamatan jiwanya, mungkin lebih tepatnya menggertak. Karna aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka melakukan perlawanan terlebih dahulu." Minato mengalihkan pandangan mata pada Kakashi yang ada dihadapannya.

_"Diam! Atau kami akan lakukan yang lebih buruk dari yang kau derita saat ini!" Sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan belati berukuran 15cm di tangan kanan. Merasa keselamatan jiwa terancam, tangan kanan Naruto pun beralih ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, jemari lentik pun mencengkram kuat tangkai vas bunga._

_**'PRANG!'**_

_Vas bunga berserta segala isi mendarat dengan mulusnya ke kepala sosok tersebut saat mendekat kearah Naruto. Cipratan darah pun menetes dari pelipis sebelah kiri sosok yang telah termundur beberapa langkah terkena hantaman super kuat meluluh lantahkan vas berwarna putih itu ketika menyentuh kepalanya. Belati yang sedang ia pegang pun terlepas, jatuh kelantai tak jauh dari pecahan vas karena rasa sakit lebih mendominasi hingga tak mampu lagi memegang kendali belati yang ada ditangan kanannya._

Obito yang fokus melihat kearah pecahan vas bunga pun mendekat, kemudian berjongkok, meneliti setiap lekuk beling-beling kecil tersentuh oleh cairan merah pekat sampai sejauh 1 setengah meter dilantai ruangan itu. "Lihat! Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Naruto melayangkan vas tak berdosa itu. Ada yang aneh dilantai ini. Sebuah lubang kecil berdiameter setengah sentimeter, dan terdapat guratan aneh sejauh 3cm dari lubang ini. Dari bentuk lubang aneh itu, bisa ku terka kalau si pelaku sedang menodongkan semacam pisau atau mungkin belati pada Naruto. Mungkin si pelaku kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat terkena pukulan vas ini, lalu pisau yang sedang ia genggam terjatuh, meluncur secara vertikal dengan ujung mata pisau mendarat terlebih dahulu" Obito memperagakan jari tangan tangannya meluncur dari atas, dan menyentuh lubang kecil di lantai. "Setelah itu, pisau pun terlempar sejauh 3cm dari jarak semula hingga meninggalkan guratan kecil di saat akan berhenti. Sepertinya, ini bukan pisau, mungkin belati, mengingat goresannya yang cukup besar. Tingkat kedalaman garis pun lumayan dalam. Ini tidak main-main, belati yang mereka gunakan sangat tajam"

"Sempurna Obito. Persis seperti yang kau bicarakan. Tapi permasalahannya sekarang. Jika Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan pelaku itu, kenapa wujud Naruto tetap tidak ada di dalam ruangan ini"

"Ekh! Jangan-jangan maksud sensei, pelaku penculikan Naruto lebih dari satu orang." Minato hanya mengangguk singkat merespon spekulasi Kakashi. "Pelaku penculikan Naruto memang lebih dari 1 orang, mengingat target yang mereka culik tidak mungkin mudah dihadapi oleh satu orang saja. Baiklah, kita anggap saja pelakunya maksimal ada 5 orang. Sekarang beralih ke pelaku ke dua. Setelah vas bunga, benda yang paling mencolok menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya adalah besi penyangga untuk infus pasien" Minato menunjuk besi sepanjang 3m teronggok tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Naruto mungkin terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan besi penyangga infus untuk memukul pelaku kedua yang melihat rekan mereka tumbang. Lihat bercak darah yang ada disekitar seprai sebelah kanan insiden vas bunga itu, bercak darah ini dalam skala kecil. Ini pasti darah Naruto. Dia pasti menggunakan besi penyangga untuk memukul pelaku kedua yang mencoba menyerangnya, dia tidak sadar jarum infus yang masih terpasang, sehingga saat ia memukul pelaku, jarum infus pun terlepas, membuat luka di nadinya akibat tarikan paksa dari selang infus itu."

_"Berengsek!" Pelaku kedua dengan rupa yang sama dengan pelaku pertama (sama-sama masih disamarkan) mencoba memukul Naruto. Kalau masalah kecepatan sepertinya pelaku kedua masih jauh tertinggal, hingga tak sadar kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram erat besi penyangga infus disisi sebelah kanan samping meja kecil tempat tidurnya. _

_**'BLETAKK!'**_

_"Ukhh!" Ringgis Naruto menahan sakit ditangan kirinya yang diperban setelah berhasil melayangkan besi tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh ke kepala sosok yang ingin menyerangnya. Nyeri di pergelangan tangan kanan pun tak dihiraukannya dengan tetesan-tetesan kecil merembes di seprai putih itu. Mata sapphier secerah biru itu berkilat tajam melihat sang korban dari besi pembawa maut tergolek dilantai tidak bergerak. Warna merah pekat mulai menghiasi lantai marmer bewarna putih, menggenang layaknya sungai. _

_"_Bagian roda pada ujung besi penyangga ini lebih banyak meninggalkan jejak darah dari pada di vas bunga. Bisa kuperkirakan kekuatan pukulan yang Naruto layangkan pada pelaku kedua benar-benar sangat kuat. Kalian bisa menebak kan bekas darah yang diseret itu punya siapa?"

"Ternyata begitu ya Minato-sensei. Darah itu bukan punya Naruto, melainkan darah pelaku kedua" Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu disini, Minato-sensei, Kakashi!" Teriak Obito menunjuk serpihan vas bunga itu. "Hey, kau! Bisa minta sarung tangan, pinset, dan wadah kecil? Aku menemukan sehelai rambut disini!" sang petugas yang ditunjuk Obito pun mengambil beberapa peralatan dari dalam kotak besar, dan menyerahkannya. Obito pun membongkar serpihan kaca-kaca kecil yang terselimuti darah setengah mengering dengan pinset, mengambil sehelai rambut yang basah akibat darah yang belum mengering, dan memasukan helaian itu kedalam botol plastik kecil. "Ini Minato-sensei"

"Terima kasih Obito. Akan kuserahkan pada Rin untuk memeriksa DNA dari rambut ini. Tampaknya ini helaian rambut pelaku pertama yang rontok sewaktu terbentur oleh vas bunga ini"

"Akh! Pada Rin?! Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyerahkannya" Obito merebut kembali botol kecil itu dari tangan Minato. "Ja-jadi bagaimana dengan pelaku ketiga? Pelaku kedua sudah K.O kan?" Ucapnya menghindari tatapan maut dari guru dan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah pelaku ketiga. Benda mencolok yang berikutnya adalah kain penyangga gips pada kaki kanan Naruto. Lihat kain penyangganya. Seperti ditarik paksa. Dan bisa disimpulkan dalam sekali lihat kalau itu ditarik kearah..."

"Belakang.."

"Betul Kakashi! Robekan pada kain tidak beraturan, sisi sebelah kiri lebih panjang dari pada yang kanan. Mungkin pelaku ketiga melumpuhkan Naruto dengan cara menelusupkan kedua tangan ke bagian ketiak, mengunci pergerakan Naruto agar tidak bisa melawan, dan terakhir menarik tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh kelantai."

_Pelaku ketiga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat Naruto yang masih fokus memandang sang rekan terbaring tak bergerak. Pelakupun berlari kearah belakang untuk menyusupkan kedua tangan kearah ketiak Naruto, mengaitkan kedua jari tangan satu sama lain kearah belakang leher Naruto agar Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Dan menariknya._

_"UWAKKH!" Teriak Naruto tak sanggup menahan sakit di kaki kanannya yang ditarik paksa. Plastik sayuran yang ada dipangkuannya pun terjatuh kelantai. Bunyi benda patah pada tangan kiri Naruto yang diperban pun berkumandang akibat kuncian dari pelaku ketiga. "Arggh!"_

_Dan salah seorang pelaku yang mengganggur pun menancapkan jarum suntik kearah tangan kanan Naruto. Membuat tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, dan~.. Mata seterang langit itu pun terlelap seperti akan tidur panjang._

_"_Tanda-tanda perlawanan Naruto sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Kemungkinan besar, Naruto telah dilumpuhkan dengan obat bius berdosis besar." Minato melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Eh?! Jadi pelaku keempat yang melumpuhkan Naruto dengan Obat bius itu? Berarti pelakunya ada empat or-"

"Tidak Obito! Pelaku nya ada 3 orang."

"Apa?!" Histeria Kakashi dan Obito.

"Kalian lihat bercak darah disepanjang lantai ketempat Naruto di jatuhkan?"

"Pelaku pertama.." Gumam Kakashi melihat bercak darah menetes di lantai tak jauh dari vas bunga.

.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan..

**"**Jadi Naruto tidak dibunuh, melainkan diculik! Dan jejak darah seperti orang diseret itu bukan darah Naruto tapi darah salah seorang diantara 3 pelaku itu!" Teriak laki-laki beralis tebal pada salah seorang pria berwajah sangar dengan luka sepanjang 8cm dari arah mata kiri hingga rahang bawah sebelah kanan.

"Benar. Saat Tim kami telah sampai di TKP. Kami langsung diperintahkan oleh Minato-sama untuk mengambil sampel dari 2 titik darah yang ada diruangan ini. Tidak perlu segala macam peralatan yang merepotkan, cukup otaklah yang berkerja dan~, kami hanya tinggal menunggu hasil forensik dari pihak laboraturium kepolisian kami siapa pelakunya. Dan selesai!" Jelas Ibiki.

"Tapi kenapa 2 titik darah saja? Pelakunya ada 3 orang kan? Bagaimana caranya Minato-sama mengetahui siapa pelaku ketiga bila bukti keberadaan pelaku tidak ada diTKP?"

"Mudah Kurenai. Terdapat guratan belati di lantai ruangan itu. Dari bentuk pola belati yang telah kami selediki. Kami bisa mengetahui pelaku pertama, baik kedua atau ketiga dari titik-titik itu. Pelaku penculikan itu menurut analisa Minato-sama, mereka pastinya sekelompok pembunuh bayaran profesional. Dilihat dari cara kerja mereka berhasil membawa Naruto tanpa diketahui oleh orang rumah sakit ini sangat sempurna tanpa celah sedikitpun. Biasanya pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka, mempunyai ciri khas baik dari segi penampilan, maupun dari segi senjata. Lewat guratan belati yang ditemukan itulah, kami bisa mencocokkan hasil DNA dari darah mereka, senjata yang biasa mereka pakai, dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja, mereka telah berhasil teridentifikasi oleh kami".

"Bagaimana dengan kamera CCTV di rumah sakit ini, Ibiki-san? Kita bisa langsung mengetahui siapa pelaku penculikan Naruto hanya melalui itu kan, bila memang mereka membawa tubuh Naruto melewati sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini untuk keluar" ungkap Guy.

"Anehnya CCTV pun tidak mempunyai rekaman mengenai keberadaan para pelaku yang telah membawa tubuh Naruto. Semua rekaman CCTV telah kami cek, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Malah seluruh koridor rumah sakit orang-orangnya tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa."

"Hah?! Konyol! Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi. Jangan bilang kamera CCTV di rumah sakit ini sedikit memiliki problem tidak bisa menangkap sosok pelaku karna pencahayaan disini terlalu terang, terlalu berlebihan, kekurangan atau apapun itu. Heh! Menggelikan sekali!" Desis Asuma.

"Menurut Minato-sama, salah seorang pelaku memiliki kemampuan sebagai seorang perentas. Mungkin salah satu pelaku sebelum melakukan aksinya, me'hack kamera CCTV di koridor yang akan mereka lalui. Bedanya mereka tidak merusak sistem inti kamera dengan cara memandamkan seluruh kamera itu secara bersamaan seperti yang sering dilakukan para hacker yang lainnya. Mereka malah memasukan sebuah virus di sistem inti. Virus itu adalah semacam video berisikan aktivitas di koridor rumah sakit ini. Hingga orang-orang yang bertugas sebagai pemantau, merasa kalau mereka tak menemukan kejanggalan aneh. Dan mereka pun dengan leluasa membawa tubuh Naruto tanpa takut ketahuan CCTV karna mereka telah memanipulasi pengheliatan para petugas pemantau dengan video yang mereka kirimkan itu. Setelah kami memeriksa kamera CCTV, ternyata benar apa yang Minato-sama katakan"

"Huh! Orang tua berambut pirang itu benar-benar mengerikan! Mampu menganlisa kejadian hanya dalam sekali pandang saja. Pantas saja bisa langsung jadi Komisaris Jendral begitu keluar dari universitas Tokyo. Benar-benar!" Asuma menghisap penuh rokok yang ada dibibirnya.

"Ck! Minato-sama, benar-benar seorang laki-laki hebat! Semangat mudanya benar-benar telah membakar sanubariku! Oohh yeah!" Teriak Guy dengan background gunung api meletus.

"Sepertinya badai besar benar-benar akan datang menerpa Konoha" Ibiki berjalan perlahan kearah pintu masuk ruang rawat Naruto.

"Eh?! Maksud anda, Ibiki-san?" Asuma melepaskan sejenak rokok yang berteger di bibirnya.

"Pertempuran panas terjadi di Gedung Pemerintahan Kota. Gurbenur kita, mengadakan konfrensi besar dengan 5 gurbenur dari 5 kota besar seluruh Jepang. Tampaknya, debat sengit itu akan mengundang nama presiden. Mengingat Gurbenur kita sifatnya keras kepala sekali, terlebih lagi menyangkut masalah mahkluk hidup jadi-jadian itu. Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan menghadapi situasi lebih buruk dari yang ini"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Gedung Pemerintahan kota (Balai pertemuan) 14.00.

Disebuah ruangan luas, dimana terdapat 5 orang berbeda gender duduk di meja berbentuk bundar berdiameter 5 meter. Diujung meja berbentuk bundar seseorang pria memiliki kerutan diwajah duduk ditempat tersebut seolah-olah menjadi penengah dalam pertemuan ini. Di luar keremunan meja bundarpun terdapat meja berbentuk persegi mengelilingi meja bundar. Dari meja yang mereka tempati, terpampang papan kecil bertuliskan 'Dewan Pemerintah' disetiap meja persegi mengelilingi beja bundar besar itu.

"Well? Apa yang membuat anda mau repot-repot mengadakan konfrensi merepotkan seperti ini, Tsunade-sama. Tidak tahukah kau, aku masih mempunyai banyak perkerjaan yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja!" Sosok laki-laki berambut emas, berbadan besar seperti seorang binaragawan menatap sengit wanita berbadan bohay di kursi sebrang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah anda tenang sedikit, Shokku-sama! Aku hanya meminta waktu 30 menit darimu, tidakkah anda tau. Aku juga sama sibuknya seperti anda. Jika memang, anda menginginkan pertemuan ini cepat selesai seperti yang anda harapkan. Tutup mulut dan biarkan aku bicara! Ku lakukan semua ini juga untuk keselamatan rakyat kalian"

"Keselamatan dari apa? Dari mahkluk jejadian berbalut tanah liat bisa menyemburkan berbagai bola api seperti tokoh fiksi sinema-sinema yang sering ku tonton di bioskop bersama cucuku? Dimana semua orang berlomba-lomba menyelamatkan diri, sambil berharap-harap cemas akan kedatangan sang pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan mereka, memukul si penjahat dengan tongkat baseball, atau pun meledakan di penjahat agar hancur berkeping-keping? Ohh ayolah! Kita dalam dunia yang penuh realitas, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan pada sesuatu yang tidak perlu kita besar-besarkan seperti ini. Mungkin orang-orang mu melakukan penggalian kecil-kecilan di lembah akhir sedang berhalusinasi akibat terlalu banyak menegak alkohol. Jadi, kusarankan kita sudahi saja pertemuan 'merepotkan' ini, kembali ke kota masing-masing, dan duduk dengan tenang. Anggap pertemuan ini tak pernah terjadi. Selesai!" Kakek tua bertubuh pendek hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jadi anda pikir, saya yang berada di tempat kejadian sedang berhalusinasi, begitu maksud anda, Oonoki-sama? Heh! Maaf membuat anda kecewa, tapi pada malam itu saya tidak menegak alkohol setetes pun seperti yang anda ucapkan. Pengheliatan mata saya pun masih bisa dikatakan baik, jika anda berpikir itu hanya halusinasi optik saja, saya bisa membawa hasil tes dari mata saya bila anda kurang yakin dengan pengheliatan saya. Anggapan anda tentang sang Kaisar yang tidak mungkin muncul di dunia ini, sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh karena pada dasarnya sang Raja Neraka telah hadir menemani kita untuk memberikan kejutan dengan bodyguard kucing besar aneh memiliki ekor tak lazim itu" sebut Kankuro dari baris meja berbentuk persegi saat melihat kakek tua didepannya hendak menyanggah perkataannya.

"Cih! Inilah yang ku benci bila berkumpul dengan bocah-bocah tak tahu tata krama seperti kalian. Hey bocah! Apakah kau pernah di ajarkan sopan santun dari kedua orang tua mu, berani-beraninya mencela perkataan orang yang sudah tua?! Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau terpilih sebagai anggota dewan pemerintahan sementara tabiatmu rendah seperti ini!"

"Setidaknya aku menghargai niat Tsunade-sama yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini, walaupun sikap ku tak punya etika seperti yang anda ucapkan. Masih lebih baik aku dari pada kalian yang punya etitude tinggi tapi sama sekali tak punya perasaan main pergi seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada beliau yang telah bersusah payah memikirkan keselamatan nyawa kalian dari tangan Kaisar!"

"Kau-" Oonoki hendak bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Harap tenang semuanya!" Teriak pria berjenggot dengan kerutan diwajah. "Dinginkan fikiran kalian semua, dan dengarkan apa yang ingin Tsunade-sama katakan pada kita semua. Aku prihatin sekali dengan sikap kalian para penegak pemerintahan. Dihadapanku saja, kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku jadi sangsi sendiri ingin menghadirkan presiden apa tidak pada putusan akhir persidangan ini melihat sikap kalian yang tidak ubahnya seperti bocah berumur 3 tahun. Jika ingin ungkapkan pendapat, hargailah orang yang sedang berbicara untuk menyudahi perkataannya. Mengerti!"

"Cih!" Desis Oonoki kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Mohon tenangkan dulu pikiran anda, Oonoki-sama, Shokku-sama. Kita dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin Tsunade-sama katakan pada kita. Jangan emosi seperti ini" wanita berambut coklat kemerahan dengan poni menutup sebelah kanan menatap kedua pria itu seksama.

"Sepertinya pertemuan ini akan menjadi lebih menarik. Baru berjalan 20 menit saja, sudah sepanas ini. Apalagi kalau harus menghabiskan waktu 1 jam. Mungkin, ruang pertemuan ini, akan porak poranda terkena amukan orang-orang dengan tingkat egoisme tinggi seperti mereka" pria berambut perak menoleh kearah pria rambut nanas di sebelahnya. "Mungkin lebih parah dari sekedar porak poranda, Dan" jawab Shikaku singkat.

"Silahkan anda lanjutkan kembali perkataan anda yang sempat tertunda tadi, Tsunade-sama"

"Terima kasih, Mifune-sama. Baiklah, seperti berita yang telah kalian dengar sebelumnya, sang penguasa kegelapan dari ratusan tahun yang lalu telah hadir kedunia ini. Inti pertemuan yang aku adakan ini adalah, aku ingin setiap kota yang ada diseluruh wilayah jepang, baik kota besar seperti kita, maupun kecil demi keamanan dari bahaya yang sedang mengancam kita. Aku minta tolong pada kalian semua menurunkan perintah untuk pertahanan wilayah pemerintahan kalian menjadi siaga 1."

"Apa! Siaga 1?! Yang benar saja, untuk apa wilayah pemerintahan kami menjadi siaga 1? Tidak kah itu terlalu berlebihan, Tsunade!" Sanggah Oonoki.

Tsunade menoleh kearah Oonoki, "Jadi anda ingin ku naikkan jadi siaga 2, begitu?"

"Menaikan status bencana menjadi waspada saja sudah terlalu ekstrim, apalagi harus dalam status siaga! Jangan berlebihan kau Tsunade! Ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan yang kita hadapi saat ini! Siaga 1 sama saja dengan kau melakukan pertahanan untuk bencana gunung Krakatau yang baru meletus! Masalah yang kita hadapai ini tidak sebanding dengan status yang kau minta itu, mengerti!" Komentar Kuuden Shokku.

"Menaikan status bencana siaga 1 pada suatu wilayah dari bahaya yang akan mengancam keselamatan jiwa para penduduk. Menurut ku itu adalah langkah yang terlalu kecil, malah tidak ada apa-apanya dari masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini. Seharusnya kita naikkan saja levelnya menjadi siaga 3. Turunkan juga perintah untuk mengevakuasi seluruh rakyat ke tempat yang lebih aman, siapkan para TNI, angkatan laut berjaga di perbatasan masing-masing. Bertahan pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Perlawanan lah yang kita perlu" sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang dari bangku dewan pemerintahan a.k.a Jiraiya, berkumandang.

"Apa kalian sudah gila! Heh! Yang benar saja! Menurunkan angkatan laut dan TNI adalah wewenang Presiden dan itupun harus dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatagorikan genting! Tidakkah kalian memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi pada kita bila kalian seenaknya memutuskan perintah berlebihan seperti itu. Masyarakat pun pasti akan panik dan tak terkendali mendapati kondisi dimana tank-tank besar berjalan di halaman rumah mereka. Anak-anak kecilpun pastinya akan trauma!" Ucap Oonoki tak terima.

"Ini sudah langkah minimal yang harus kita ambil, Oonoki-sama! Kita tidak boleh menyembunyikan fakta mengerikan ini ke publik bahwa kita memang sedang terancam bahaya oleh kehadiran sang Kaisar. Cepat atau lambat kondisi ini pasti akan terjadi pada kita, dan tugas kita sebagai wakil rakyat adalah melindungi mereka dari bahaya apapun. Memang saat ini, masyarakat akan dilanda kepanikan, ketakutan, dan kemungkinan situasi akan memanas atau mungkin malah menggila diluar kendali kita. Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang!" Dan tak kalah sengit mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Yang kita hadapi hanya sesosok mayat hidup! Perlukah kita melakukan semua itu seolah-olah kita sedang dalam peperangan besar?! Hah!" Berang Shokku.

"Sejak awal kebangkitan sang Kaisar telah mengibarkan bendera peperangan pada kita!" Bentak Tsunade menggerbak meja dengan tangan kanan. "Beliau! Datang ke muka bumi hanya ingin membalaskan dendam pada kita yang merupakan keturunan dari para orang-orang yang telah mengkhinati dirinya! Dosa yang telah lelulur kita coreng di wajah sang Kaisar, akan terus berkibar sampai kita semua menderita melebihi kematian seperti hal nya yang beliau alami saat itu! Kau yang tidak pernah mengetahui tentang kejamnya orang-orang terdahulu sebaiknya diam saja!"

"Jaga sikapmu Tsunade!" Tuding Shokku bangkit dari kursi.

"Tenang semuanya!" Teriak Mifune. "Tsunade-sama, Shokku-sama, mohon jangan terpancing emosi terlebih dahulu. Jaga sikap masing-masing. Kita kemukakan terlebih dahulu pendapat semuanya, bila ada yang tidak menyetujui, harap kalian menjaga sikap dan tutur kata yang ingin kalian ungkapkan. Paham semuanya!" para hadirin pun mengangguk singkat.

"Aku rasa, melibatkan para angkatan laut dan TNI mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Memang seperti yang Tsunade-sama ungkapkan, kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang-orang jaman dahulu, baik itu perilaku, maupun kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Tanda-tanda serangan dari mereka juga belum terlihat kan? jadi.. Ada baiknya kita hanya memposisikan siaga disetiap perbatasan wilayah pemerintahan masing-masing. Aku dengar kepolisian Konoha, dibantu beberapa anggota FBI dari negara luar melacak jejak keberadaan Orochimaru-sama, dan juga sang Kaisar. Bila mereka telah berhasil mengetahui keberadaan dan rencana sang Kaisar. Baru kita bisa mengambil tindakan penyerangan dengan memposisikan para angkatan laut, serta TNI di setiap perbatasan wilayah. Bagaimana?" Gaara yang memilih diam sendari tadi mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju pendapat, Gaara-sama. Sebaiknya kita menurunkan perintah status siaga 1 di setiap wilayah. Bila informasi mengenai mereka semakin membahayakan untuk kita, kita bisa ambil tindakan yang lebih untuk langkah selanjutnya. Persetujuan dari presiden pun sangat mendukung, bila rakyat bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi jika mereka merasa aneh dengan status siaga yang kita layangkan. Presiden bisa menjelaskan pada mereka, kalau masalah yang kita hadapai ini tidak main-main. Proses evakuasi untuk kedepannya kalau hal itu terjadi, bisa sangat memudahkan kita nantinya karna telah ada himbauan terlebih dahulu" jelas Mei Terumi.

"Baiklah, saya selaku Sekretaris Presiden akan memberitahukan hal ini. Apakah anda semua setuju, Tsunade-sama, Ooniki-sama, dan Shokku-sama, status wilayah kalian menjadi siaga 1?" Mifune melirik 3 manusia yang saling melemparkan aura intimidasi itu.

"Aku setuju, setidaknya ini lebih masuk akal dari pada harus menetapkan para angkatan laut di kota pemerintahanku" sambung Oonoki mendelik sinis pada Jiraiya.

"Tidak buruk!" Komentar Shokku.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-sama?" Mifune menoleh kearah Tsunade yang sejak tadi memilih bungkam.

'Hening...'

"Terserah apa yang ingin kalian lakukan" Tsunade mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan, dan berhenti didepan pintu keluar. "Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menghentikan egoisme kalian, jadi... Jika datang masa dimana orang-orang yang tidak bersalah menderita karna keterlambatan kalian menangani Kaisar. Orang yang patut untuk dipersalahkan atas semua itu adalah **kalian sendiri**. Permisi!"

'BLAM!'

"Wow~. Sepertinya ada yang sedang tidak mood menerima putusan akhir konfrensi ini" gadis berambut pendek bermata aqua menampakkan senyum angkuhnya. "Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Kurotsuchi" tegur laki-laki berbadan gentong (Dilempar Akatsuchi) pada gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Tsunade-sama takutkan dengan keberadaan Kaisar. Sangat mengerti, tapi kalau pun kita memaksakan diri ingin menurunkan perangkat tentara negara disemua wilayah yang ada, tanpa adanya tanda-tanda serangan dari pihak musuh. Presiden berserta dewan perwakilan rakyat provinsi pastinya tidak akan menyetujui rencana ini" pria dengan mata sebelah kanan tertutup karet hitam mengetuk jari telunjuk di meja.

"Seperti yang Gaara-sama ungkapkan, kita tunggu saja informasi selanjutnya dari kepolisian Konoha. Semoga saja, berita mengenai keberadaan mereka segera ditemukan. Yang kutakutkan saat ini, adalah keputusan yang kita ambil dari hasil konfrensi ini tepat atau tidak. Kalau sampai memakan korban jiwa, kita tidak hanya harus meminta maaf pada Tsunade-sama. Tapi-.." Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat pertemuan 5 gurbenur berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati lorong panjang menuju kesuatu tempat. Shizune yang merangkap sebagai asisten nona gurbenur itu ikut melangkahkan kaki, setia berjalan di belakang wanita itu. "-pada seluruh masyarakat jepang tentunya" tutup Shi sebagai salah seorang dewan pemerintahan dari Kumo.

"Dasar orang-orang menyebalkan! Mereka pikir mereka siapa! Seenaknya saja bilang rencana yang kupikirkan ini gila! Berlebihan! Atau apalah itu. Tidakkah mereka pikir semua yang kulakukan ini juga demi mereka! _Bastrad_!" Umpat Tsunade memacu langkah kaki meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. "Hubungi Shikaku secepatnya Shizune, bila dia telah meninggalkan ruang pertemuan penuh orang-orang biadab itu! Perintahkan segera untuk menemuiku. Aku akan menjalankan rencana B yang ia beritahukan sebelumnya padaku. Mengerti!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama!"

.

* * *

.

"Nggg~" desah pemuda berkulit tan dengan mata terpejam mengeliat resah dari alam tidurnya. Semula kelopak mata yang beberapa detik lalu masih tertutup rapat seperti diberi lem A*ti*co, kini terbuka menampakkan permata biru sejernih samudra atlantika menerawang dengan seksama tempat dirinya berpijak sekarang, terdapat sebuah ranjang king size sedang ia tiduri, dan cahaya remang-remang dari lilin berbagai bentuk dan variasi. "Eh?! Dimana i- UKKH!" Ringis Naruto merasakan denyutan hebat di pergelangan kaki kanan dan tangan kiri, terlalu memaksakan diri menegakkan tubuhnya, tak menyadari bahwa kedua bagian penting itu telah mengalami cidera parah tingkat wahid.

_"Naruko..."_

Mendengar ada suara yang aneh dari tempatnya berada, membuat kening Naruto menukik tajam. Naruko?.. Orang ini sedang menghina dirinya yaa! Yang benar itu Naruto! Bukan Naruko! Kenapa nama yang telah susah-susah diberikan oleh sang ayahanda dirombak jadi nama perempuan begini! Memang banyak yang bilang Naruto itu lucu, tapi bukan berarti 'Orang' itu bisa seenaknya mengubah nama Naruto menjadi Naruko! Ohh Tuhan, demi kiamat 2012! Menerima dirinya dipanggil manis, chiby, atau unyu-unyu saja sudah membuat darah Naruto berdesir layaknya pesawat jet baru meluncur, apalagi bila namanya harus dihina dengan kata-kata melecehkan martabat Naruto sebagai laki-laki. Sumpah! Orang ini benar-benar cari mati!

"Siapa?!" Mata sapphier kebiruan itu menjelajah lebih jauh untuk melihat sosok yang sedang bersamanya diruang aneh ini. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Lihat dari suasana tempat ini, hey! Apa-apa'an juga pakai lilin-lilin seperti ini?! Dan juga kenapa tempat tidur ini harus memakai kelambu? Seberapa banyak nyamuk disini? Apa jumlahnya sudah mencapai ribuan, sampai repot-repot memakai kelambu begini. Benar-benar!

"Siapa disana?! Kau tuli atau apa, hah?!" Ejek Naruto tak mendapat juga jawaban. Naruto tahu, tempat dirinya berada sekarang bukan tempat yang bisa dikatagorikan aman. Terbukti dari segerombolan or-, upzz! Maksudnya tiga orang tidak tahu aturan seenak udel menyerang Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Naruto harus waspada. _Danger man!_ _Danger!_ Memang kondisi Naruto benar-benar tidak mungkin bisa menyerang bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti, mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap Naruto bergerak 1cm, denyutan hebat sangat terasa dari dua titik bagian kaki dan tangannya. Mungkin saat ini tulang Naruto benar-benar telah keropos gara-gara perlakuan lembut dari trio tak punya otak itu! Pasrah, waspada, melawan (jika memungkinkan), dan berdoa pada sang pencipta lah yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini. Berharap Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya memanjangkan sedikit umur Naruto agar bisa keluar dari sakaratul maut ini. Ckck, Naruto~! Giliran susah aja inget sama Tuhan. Kalo senang, malah say good bye! Dasar mahkluk Tuhan paling tidak beriman! (Di rasengan Naruto).

_"Naruko..." _Lirih sosok itu merana sembari masuk kedalam kelambu, menampakkan tubuh berbalut tanah liat pada pemuda diatas tempat tidur. _"Naruko.."_

Terkejut? Tentu saja Naruto terkejut mendapati musuh bebuyutannya pasca serangan dilembah akhir hadir didepan kedua mata. Gemetaran.. Yah tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat sekarang, takut makhluk jejadian ini akan langsung menerbangkan nyawanya dalam waktu satu detik dengan bola api besar seperti tempo dulu. Mengingat basoka super besar yang pernah Naruto luncurkan pada mahkluk ini, masih bisa membuat dirinya tetap hidup dan terus bernafas tanpa cacat apapun, tentu perkiraan kekuatan mahkluk ini sangat lah kuat. Senjata modern yang bisa menghancurkan patung liberty saja tidak berarti apa-apa pada makhluk itu. Melawan tangan kosong? Jangan harap bisa melukai kekokohan tanah liat membentuk sebuah sketsa wajah rupawan itu. Di perparah dengan kondisi mengenaskan Naruto saat ini. Sungguh sial nasipmu Naruto kalau kau tidak memilih opsi menyerah, pasrah, atau apapun itu berhadapan dengan sang Kaisar. 'Apa aku benar-benar akan mati?' Batin Naruto melihat sosok tanah liat menggunakan kimono sutra hitam perlahan mendekat. _"Naruko.."_ Lirih Kaisar menelusuri pipi kenyal dengan 3 garis seperti kumis kucing itu._ "Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali"_

'PLAK!', Naruto menepis tangan penuh butiran pasir milik sang Kaisar dengan mimik wajah ketakutan. GLEK! Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat mata Onyx kehitaman membulat sempurna, "N-Narut-o.. Nama ku Naru-to, bukan Nar-uko"

_"Khu-khu-khu! Jangan bercanda, Naruko. Kau itu Naruko, bukan Naru- apalah itu. Kau Naruko. Kau Naruko-__**ku**__"_ suara lembut namun masih terdengar menyeramkan itu sarat akan makna posesif pada akhiran ku. Membuat roma bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. _"Naruko~.."_

"A-aku Na-ruto, bukan Naruko. D-dan aku tidak sedang bercanda, k-arna.. Karna memang itu bukan hobi ku." Naruto semakin menyeret tubuhnya kearah belakang kasur, tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan mahkluk langka yang semakin gencar mendekat kearahnya. Senyum lima jari selalu tampak diwajah Naruto meskipun ketakutan lebih terlihat dari wajahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang-entah-sejak-kapan berubah menjadi tak mengenakkan seperti ini. Hawa panas membakar, rindu, senang, bahagia, mengebu-gebu, marah, bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi kenapa kemarahan lebih mendominan dari semua rasa yang Naruto resapi saat ini? Kenapa aura 'tidak terima' atau 'penolakan' yang dilancarkan sangat menusuk kesumsum tulang Naruto?. _"Naruko, harus berapa kali ku bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka bercanda. Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Naruko. Kau adalah Naruko. Naruko permaisuriku"_

"M-maaf.. Ak-Aku Naruto, bukan Naruko. Ak-u juga bukan permaisur-i mu. La-lagi pula kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Se-sepertinya kau salah o-orang. Ap-"

_"Kau Naruko! Kau Naruko-ku! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini Naruko" _Kaisar menarik dagu Naruto kasar. _"Ini aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha suami mu. Kekasih hatimu. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Naruko? Tatap mataku Naruko! Apa benar kau tidak mengenaliku lagi? Ohh~, aku tahu, mungkin melihat tubuh yang sekarang, kau jadi sulit mengenaliku. Ini hanya tubuh sementaraku. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mengenaliku seperti ini Naruko"_

"Su-ngguh. A-Aku Naruto bukan Naruko. Aku laki-laki, tidak mungkin a-ku yang laki-laki ini adalah istrimu, iy-a kan?" Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam ketakutan menjalar diseluruh tubuh mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, penuh ambisi, bersikeras menolak semua fakta yang memang pada logikanya, Naruto itu laki-laki, dan oh yang benar saja! Naruto berani bersumpah demi dewa 19! Melihat patung tanah liat ini saja baru kemarin malam, kenapa sekarang malah mahkluk ini berbicara seolah-olah dia dan Naruto saling mengenal telah sekian lama? Otak Naruto yang konslet atau Sasuke yang lelet loading?

_"Kau Naruko!" _Bentak Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua lengan Naruto agar sepenuhnya menghadap kearah Sasuke. _"Kau Naruko-ku dan selamanya tetap Naruko. Persetan dengan laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Tapi yang jelas, kau Naruko. Aku yakin itu! Aku yakin kau Naruko permaisuriku, Naruko yang kucintai, Naruko 10 ribu tahun yang lalu bersanding bersamaku. Kau Naruko!" _Sasuke menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto tanpa mengurangi intensitas cengkraman dilengan mungil itu.

"S-saki-t" ringis Naruto. "L-lepaskan aku. A-aku bukan Naruko, a-aku Naruto"

_"Tidak! Kau Naruko! Kau Naruko-ku! Apa kau marah padaku Naruko? Apakah kau marah padaku yang tidak becus menyelamatkan mu dari 'Orang itu' hingga membuatmu merenggang nyawa dengan cara sebegini tragis? Jawab aku Naruko! Jawab aku! Bila memang karna hal itu, ku akui, aku salah Naruko. Harus kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu mati dihadapanku. Melihat wajah kesakitanmu itu, sudah membuatku merasa tersiksa bagaikan dineraka. Kumohon Naruko, jangan membuatku kembali merasakan kepedihan itu dengan sikapmu seperti ini. Tatap aku Naruko, lihat aku baik-baik. Aku ini Sasuke, orang yang sangat mencintaimu" _desak Sasuke seperti orang kurang waras. Terus berteriak dengan brutal menyakinkan orang yang ia yakini 'Kekasih Hatinya'.

"L-Lepas! K-Kau menyakitiku! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku bukan Naru-mmphhhh" kata-kata Naruto terbungkam oleh sesuatu benda kasar, dingin, dan well.. Keras? Sekeras batu mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Dan permirsa-pemirsa sekalian! Tahukan kalian apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? Bagi para fujoushi tingkat angkut, kronis, dewa, langit dan bumi. Tarik nafas yang dalam, dan~..

Eng-ing-eng~!

What the f*ck! Apa-apa'an ini! Begitulah kata pertama yang mungkin semua orang ucapkan jika diserang tak terduga secara mendadak seperti ini. Naruto hanya mampu membelalakkan iris blue sapphier dikedua mata mendapati ia dicium oleh sesosok mahkluk purba jelek dan hello~! Yang mencium Naruto itu bergender laki-laki sama seperti dirinya, tentu saja Naruto tidak terima! Seharusnya Naruto itu menyerang seorang gadis, bukan diserang begini, laki-laki lagi. Iww~! Jika orang-orang biasanya akan mendesah nikmat mendapatkan kecupan dahsyat dipenuhi nafsu tingkat iblis, posesif, serta ambisius mengklaim benda kenyal yang ia lumat itu adalah 'miliknya', tampaknya hal ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Pernahkah Readres mencium bibir seonggok patung berbahan dasar semen dan pasir? Nah mungkin penggambaran yang tepat akan musibah dialami oleh Naruto tak ubahnya seperti berciuman dengan patung. Bedanya patung itu benda mati, sedangkan dihadapan Naruto adalah patung tanah liat memiliki nyawa! Bahkan patung tak bermoral itu semakin menambah intensitas lumatan di bibir Naruto. Hey! Tidak sadarkah kau wahai setengah manusia, setengah tanah, setengah mayat hidup, melihat dengan jelas raut wajah kesakitan Naruto akibat pangutan panas dibibir kerasmu itu?

Sakit, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, ingin melawan tapi tidak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya sedang patah, bagaimana mungkin bisa melawan mahkluk buas yang telah mendekap erat tubuh tan Naruto seakan-akan tidak ingin lepas walau itu hanya sedetik saja. Naruto yang tidak sanggup menahan perih dibibir bagian bawah terkena pergesekan lumatan sadis dari bibir sekeras batu itu hanya bisa pasrah membuka mulutnya saat merasakan benda keras dan panjang yang bisa ia tebak itu pasti lidah sang Kaisar ingin menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Membiarkan benda keras nan dingin itu mengaduk-ngaduk isi mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi pertiap baris dari bagian sisi kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Mengajak lidah kenyal lembut Naruto beradu satu sama lain, menyedotnya dalam seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Membuat aliran saliva keluar disisi bibir Naruto. Naruto sangat heran sekali, ia tidak bisa merasakan gairah sedikit pun dari cumbuan mahkluk bernama Sasuke itu, kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu menikmati. Pura-pura menikmatikah? Atau memang otaknya sudah mengeras karna terlalu lama berselimut dibalik tanah tandus lembah akhir sehingga tetap menjalankan ritual ini walaupun kenikmatan tidak ia dapatkan? Entahlah, hanya Suke lah yang tahu jawaban itu karna author sendiri binggung apa yang ada pikiran mummy mesum ini. 'PLaK!'

_"Kau Naruko-ku.. Iya benar, kau Naruko-ku"_ terus-menerus Sasuke mengulang kata-kata itu seperti mantra sakti yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Kembali Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang telah berdarah, dan bengkak, tanpa memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan Naruto. Iya, Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang kesetanan. Kerasukan Raja diantara semua iblis hingga dengan ganas merobek piyama rumah sakit yang sedang dikenakan Naruto. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulus, halus, tanpa cacat sedikitpun di kulit tan mengkilap terkena terpaan cahaya lilin, menggoda setiap iman yang melihatnya. Sasuke yang sedang diliputi nafsu menggelora, membanting kasar tubuh Naruto diatas spring bed besar itu. Membuat genjotan kecil akibat punggung yang terpental terkena pegas dibalik kasur. Kedua tangan Naruto digenggam erat tangan keras Sasuke agar pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa lari dari cengkramannya. "AKKH!" Teriak Naruto saat jemari keras itu menekan pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak melihat raut wajah kesakitan Naruto. Namun iblis-ya-tetap iblis, pergelangan lengan dan siku Naruto yang cidera parah malah ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke dalam satu kali hentakan, disusul bunyi seperti tulang patah serta lengkingan suara kesakitan Naruto membahana.

"UWAKKH! SAKIT!"

'BREET~!' Bunyi suara robekan berasal dari celana Naruto berserta boxer yang ditarik oleh Sasuke. Memperlihatkan kejantanan Naruto yang pada normalnya pasti sekarang akan berkedut-kedut meminta ingin dimanjakan apabila telah terangsang ciuman panas dari seperti yang dilayangkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sadar, tubuhnya sekarang tidak memungkinkan bisa untuk mewujudkan hal itu, ia sangat paham. Tapi entah kenapa melihat raut wajah Naruto (yang ia anggap Naruko) seperti tidak pernah mengenalinya, bahkan enggan mengakui kalau dia itu Naruko, istri yang ia cintai membuat amarahnya terasa memuncak. Rasa marah, tidak terima, sekaligus kecewa mendapati orang yang ia cintai segenap hati tidak mengingat dirinya. Guys! Mana ada orang yang akan terima jika kekasih tercinta tidak mengingat dirinya, bahkan seperti menolak kehadirannya, tentunya kalian akan merasa marah kan guys? Yang mengherankan Sasuke kenapa pelampiasan kemarahannya menjadi suatu dorongan ingin menyentuh tubuh pria yang mirib dengan kekasihnya Naruko. Segitu rindukah Sasuke pada istrinya hingga tak mempermasalahkan bentuk tubuh sang istri di bagian bawah sama dengan ke'punyaan'nya. Tak menghiraukan tubuhnya akan merasa puas atau tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini dimana tujuan setiap orang yang melakukan seks adalah ingin mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan. Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam labirin fikirannya, Sasuke pun meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan kuat yang lagi-lagi mengundang suara khas Naruto entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"AKKH! Hosh-hosh! Ku- (meneguk ludah) Ku-mo-hon. Hen-hentikan. Henti-kan semu-ah i-ni"

Sasuke seakan menulikan telinga. Malah ia mengerakan maju-mundur penis Naruto seirama dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut dari tangan keras Sasuke cukup membayar kesakitan Naruto tadi menjadi lengguhan nikmat. Bermaksud membuat otot-otot benda panjang itu rileks untuk ketahap berikutnya. Bila lidah Sasuke bisa mengecap, tentu saat ini penis Naruto akan ia lahap seperti memakan buat tomat kesukaannya, merasakan bagaimana benda gemuk itu memenuhi rongga mulut yang lembab. Ahh~, tentu itu amat sangat menyenangkan mendengar desahan keras dari bibir merah merekah itu. Apalagi bila mengesekkan ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan miliknya, pasti itu akan sangat memabukkan. Oke saat nya kembali kerealita Sasuke, bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi ditengah kondisi tubuhmu seperti ini. Sasuke kembali menekuni perkerjaanya dengan tempo cepat, ingin membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan cinta dari ujung penis kemerahan itu, dan tak selang beberapa lama-

"Henti- AHH~!" Naruto melesakkan ujung kepala diatas kasur dengan dagu terangkat keatas saat mencapai orgasme pertama. Sasuke yang melihat cairan kental itu meleber dibagian selangkang Naruto berinisiatif menghapus benda menjijikkan itu dengan cara menjulurkan lidah, menjilat, dan menelannya secara terus menerus hingga ia rasa daerah itu bersih. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke melumuri jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis dengan sisa sperma Naruto yang masih menetes. Lalu menanamkan jari pertama pada lubang rectum Naruto tanpa membuka kedua paha Naruto terlebih dahulu agar akses jari keras itu bisa lebih mudah dimasukkan. Sadis, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat merasakan tak hanya satu jari dilubangnya, dua bahkan 3 jari sudah masuk seluruhnya. Membuat gerakan zig-zag dalam tempo cepat, kalau jari manusia yang masih berselimut daging, Naruto masih bisa mentolerir, namun ini bukan jari manusia. Malah jari panjang dan dingin itu sebelas duabelas dengan batu kerikil di halaman rumah Naruto, tentu saja sakitnya bukan main.

"UWAKKH! SAKIT! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Kali ini rectum Naruto seakan dirobek benda kasar, besar, dan tak kalah keras dengan batu gunung. Sakit? Tentu saja sangat menyakitkan saat benda yang telah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang rectumnya bergerak maju mundur mengempur seluruh bagian dalam Naruto! Naruto tahu benda apa yang sedang bergerak membabi buta di bawahnya. Pastinya tidak lain tidak bukan milik Sasuke. Kejam! Benar-benar kejam kebutralan seks yang sedang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Lebih kejam dari pada mendengar kisah yang Obito ceritakan tentang kekejaman Sasuke pada zamannya.

"SAKIT! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN INI! HENTIKAN..!" Naruto bergerak liar kekiri dan kekanan berusaha mengeluarkan milik Sasuke. Dan tentunya menghindari denyutan hebat dari kaki kanannya yang patah, karna tak sanggup mendapat genjotan dari Sasuke berintensitas menambah buruk kondisi kakinya. Sasuke yang jenggah melihat penolakan Naruto, semakin kasar mengenjot kejantanannya hingga tubuh Naruto sedikit terpental terkena pegas spring bed. Kedua tangan Sasuke berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Naruto meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. "Akh! Akh! Sakit! Hentikan!" Butiran bening tak lagi bisa dibendung. Menahan sakit luar biasa, akibat benda keras, dan besar, seakan ingin menghancurkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Naruto merasa seperti diperkosa oleh seseorang gila dan biadab. Mengganggap dirinya seperti binatang, memuaskan nafsu sepihak saja. Tak memperdulikan lengkingan kesakitan yang seharusnya berisikan kenikmatan tiada tara dari bibir mungil itu.

_"Naruko~.. Ooh Naruko~.. Kau adalah Naruko-ku.. Emm~~, benar! Kau adalah Naruko-ku"_ racau Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju pinggulnya menusuk-nusuk lubang Naruto. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto terus berteriak memohon agar Sasuke mau menghentikan kegiatan gila ini, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering, serak, dan sakit. Tenaganya telah banyak berkurang akibat klimaks beberapa 15 menit yang lalu, juga karna tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Baik itu ditangan, kaki, kepala dan juga bagian rectumnya. Lemas, pandangan mata Naruto mulai mengabur, ahh~ mungkin Naruto berpikir matanya terlihat kabur begini karna butiran bening telah menganak bagai sungai hingga menutupi pengheliatannya. Namun pada kenyataan bukan karna air mata Naruto, tapi alam sadar Naruto telah menipis. Hingga menyisakan kegelapan. Gelap, hitam, dan pekat. Yaaa..Naruto telah terlelap dalam tidur panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

To-be-continue...

* * *

...

Naruto : ... (muka serem)

Sasuke : ... (muka tembok)

Dhiya : *keringat dingin mode on*

Naruto : WHAT THE H**L! AUTHOR SETRES, HALLOWEEN UDAH LAMA TAMAT NAPA LO BIKIN ADEGAN GUE DIRAPE AMA MAYAT IDUP GENE! *Baggh-bughh-boggh-plak-plok-bletak-bletok-bletek!* (nampar author pake bakiak Jiraiya). Gara-gara lo gue harus bolak-balik kerumah sakit! Sampe-sampe gue dicap penyakit ambeien ama fans gue! Author komplak! Ga beres ya otak lo bisa demen ama horor-horor gini! DASAR SADAKO!

Dhiya : (Ga terima) gue bukan sadako, tahu! Gue kushisake onna!

Naruto : Apa'an! Sama-sama hantu juga!

Dhiya : Beda tau! Sadako jelek, Kushisake onna cantik!

Tsunade : **Berisik! **(mengang pipi ditempel koyo cabe)

Dhiya : Err... Dhi-Dhiya bales Review aja dah! (Lari secepat kilat)

Hallo-holla-hello minna-san~~~ *Lambai_lambai tangan*, gyaaahahahaha kembali lagi dengan Dhiya-chan membawa ch ke 5! Ayeeee~~! *joget trio macan*

Maaf bagi yang telah menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini agak lama updatenya, harus extra sabar nih cz banyak rintangan yang datang menerpa diriku mempublish Fic gaje nan tak jelas ini. Bagi yang telah membaca ch ke4, gomenn~~! (Bungkuk-bungkuk) ceritanya amburadul, ga jelas, cacat, dan super duper berantakan! Pokoknya gomen minna TT^TT (Sujud_sujud_sembah).

Yuppz! Dari pada banyak bacot, mending bales review untuk mempersingkat waktu. Pertama dari :

Ciel-Kky30 : Hahaha, keren? Makasih ciel-san atas pujiannya, mau Naru ketemu Sasu? Udah kok, tuh mereka udah ketemu *nunjuk adegan SasuNaru*. Gomen ya kalau ceritanya tidak nyambung, kurang gimana getoh. Hehehe, mohon review lagi ^_^

de-chan love: hehehe, iya ini udah ditulis kok. Tenang aja, fic ini mudah-mudahan ga terbuang (Amin), kalo terbengkalai. Mohon sudi kiranya dimaafkan, hehehe, *tampang tanpa dosa, dihajar Readres berjamaah*. Yupp! Review lagi yaaa..

MonicINFRM29: hehehe, ini udah update kok. Maaf ya lama. Naru istrinya Sasu? Wah ga bisa jawab sekarang tuh. Tunggu aja dah kelanjutan kedua insan beda dunia dan generasi ini. Hueheheheh ^o^a

shin ryu harashi : Naru ga mati kok, Cuma ceritanya aja simpang siur gitu karna terlalu panic. Jadi salah kasih info deh ama si Asuma. Sasu nerima Orochi ada maksud tersembunyi tuh, tunggu aja yaa apa yang direncana'in ama Sasu. Dia ga mau kasih bocoran nih, hehehe. *ditampol ama Shin*.

Nanaki Kaizaki: hallo nanaaaa! ^-^v. wahh~ ada masukan penting nih! Makasih yaa, entar kedepannya dhiya perbaiki lagi. Ga janji tapi, hehehe *PLAK!*. Mau pairing KanGaara? Wah dhiya pun dilema nih, banyak yang mau minta NejiGaa. Dhiya usahain deh. Oke?!

Clein Cassie : Hahaha, Clein-san udah protes nih. Gyahahaha, maap yaa sebelumnya udah membuat menunggu. Banyak banget problem nya. Kedepannya dhiya bakal update cepat deh. Waduh, ch 5 ini ga tau nih banyak apa ga nya pair SasuNaru. Ch 6 baru dhiya bahas tentang mereka berdua lebih dalam. Mohon sabar yaa Clein yang imut, unyu-unyu. Reviewnya tetep yaaa. *_^

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Gun-chan~~~ *Meluk Gun_chan*, SasuNaru udah ketemu tuh. Sasu jadi Manusia? Ch6 baru ada perubahan Sasu. Maaf yaa nunggu lama. Ga mungkin lah Sasu jadi patung mulu, bisa digorok nih dhiya ama si Sasu jadi tanah liat mulu. Review lagi yaaa.. hehehe

cho devi : hahaha. Udah pastilah yang nyulik itu suruhan kakek petot jelek naudzubillah min zalik. Hubungan mereka berdua ch kdepannya kali. Heheh liat aja cho. Review terooos yaaa. Hehehe

onyx sapphireSEA (Guest): adegan SasuNaru dikit ya.. ch5 dhiya yakin nih dikit juga. Baru ketemuan sih dua orang ini. Ch 6 dhiya perbanyak deh. NejiGaa? Hehehe, dilemma beneran nih dhiya nya. Dhiya usahakan deh, yaa. Oke?

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: darahnya, darah penculiknya. Bukan darah naru kok. Hehehe. Baru kali ini pair KankuGaara. Habis pengen nampilin bro complex sih, ga tahu chara mana yang mau ditampil'in. agak aneh ya. Hehehe. Review yaaa…

Misa007MayMicha: Naru diculik ama Sasu ? ajieb! (nempelin jempol dihidung misa) bener banget tuh. Hebatnya. Hehehehe, hadiahnya silahkan~, dapet icha-icha versi terbaru. Hehehe. Peliharaan siapa yaaa… kasih tahu gaa yaaaa~ (bletak!). Review again ya..

Reitan namikaze (Guest): yupp, orang baroko yang culik, tapi Sasu yang suruh. Jadi manusia kok kedepannya, tunggu aja yaa… review lagi yaaa.. hehehe

widi orihara: hehehe… dhiya usahakan deh… review yaa. Hehehehe

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: ini udah ketemu kok, Cuma kedepannya kayaknya ga ada romance, habis ada bentrok-bentrokkan kayaknya. Review lagi yaaa. .. hehehe

Guest: lah?! Ini kok guest? Guest beneran ya namanya? 'BLETAK!' Ini udah update kok. Hehehe….

mermutcs (Guest): hehehe, hahahah, hohoho, fufufu 'bletak-bletok!', dhiya juga termaksud hentai kok. Kadang suka maksa author lain buat cepetan bikin lemonan. Gyahahaha, yuppz! Makasih sarannya. Ini udah update nih, review yak! Hehehe

MJ (Guest): hehehe, iya. Si orochi yang culik, sasu yang suruh. Maklum babu sasu yang baru. Gyahahaha (disantet orochi). ini udah update, hehehe

ca kun (Guest): hehehe, ga janji tapi yaaa. Huehehehe. Oke ini udah update.

Qhia503: seepppp!. Ga boleh kalah ama big bro. Big brooooo I hate youuuuu! *treak dalem air*, fuh legaaaaa. Oke udah apdet. Mohon reviewnya.

Sytadict (Guest): KanGaara lagi kesambet setan luak kali, bisa kayak getoh. Hehehe. (DIbanting Gaara). Iya T^T. makasiih sytadict udah berduka buat dhiya. Thanks yaa, miss you.. *peluk, disate Sytadict*. Iya ini udah apdet. Mohon review nyaaa.. hehehe

Queen Rossaliana Luchie: hehehe, tbc tuh kan penyakit batuk-batuk keluar darah gitu kan? Hahahaha /PLAK!/, Iya ini udah apdet. Mohon review lagi yaaa. *clink!*

namikaze ree (Guest): hehehe, ga apa-apa kok. Emang niru dikit the mummy yang jet lee itu. Cuma mummy nya yang diambil.. ga perlu minta maaf lagi.. hehehe, review lagi yaa… oke?

Vanzye (Guest): sayang nya naru parah bgt tuh, kasian ama naru. (Naru: dasar autor stress! Itu juga gara-gara lo tau!), hehehehe. NejiGaara? Lagi bimbang nih mau yang mana. Hehehe, review lagi yak. Othe?

Ukkychan: Naru baik-baik saja kok, maaf nih lama update. Mereka udah face to face nih ama si Sasu. Review lagi yaa.. hehehe

lov2laf: yuppp! Ini udah apdet. Mohon reviewnya yaaa.. hehehe

Naruto: Katanya lo janji mau bikin Sasu menderita, kok gue sih yang menderita! (Wahhh, masih berlanjut yak pak protesnya?) /BLETAKK!/

Dhiya: hehehehehe, tenang Naru cakep (huekk), ch kedepan dhiya janji deh bikin Sasu menderita (dicekek Sasu). Udah jgn nangis lagi yak! Malu tau ingusnya udah pada keluar, ada permen nih. Mau?

Naruto: Ga mau! Janji lo jambu (janji palsu)! *Ngambek total tingkat langit*

Dhiya: Ya e' lah.. Ampun DJ~~~!

oke! Sampai disini dolo yaa… gomen nih kalau ceritanya amburadul, ga jelas, typo masih setia hadir, dan nambah ga bermutu nih cerita. Mohon kritik dan saran lagi yaaa minna-san. Akhir kata, minta review nya donnkkkkkk~~~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adventure**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

.

.

.

_Disebuah padang rumput indah nan luas, ditumbuhi berbagai bunga musim semi bermekaran, menawarkan sejuta keharuman yang membuat siapapun berada di tempat itu seolah-olah bisa merasakan hembusan angin surga yang berada diatas langit ketujuh. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana, tapi entah kenapa tempat ini begitu tidak asing bagiku. Dan lagi yang membuatku heran, kenapa aku memakai sebuah kimono sutra panjang berwarna hijau? Setahu ku, aku laki-laki. Ohh tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau sudah pernah memakainya bukan. Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari pikiran ku. Rasanya aku tidak keberataan sama sekali memakai pakaian seperti ini. Terlebih hiasan aneh, besar yang membuat kepala ku sulit bergerak saking beratnya dengan segala tetek bengek tusuk konde di gulungan rambut panjangku yang lagi-lagi mengundang bunyi-bunyian aneh, 'Aku telah sering memakaikan lonceng-lonceng kecil itu dimahkotaku'. Hey! Sejak kapan aku memakai kuncir-kuncir aneh begini. Seumur hidupku selama 20 tahun sejak kelahiranku, benda-benda asing yang sering terselip di kepala bocah berliur dengan lendir-lendir hijau menetes-netes dihidung, tak pernah hinggap seperti lalat di rambutku. Dan rambut panjang ini? Ya ampun! Seingatku, aku bahkan tidak memakai hair extension ditempat pangkas rambut langgananku. Uggh~ astaga, ini pasti mimpi! Iya, ini mimpi. Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat ANEH. Lihat diriku sekarang, tanpa perintah susunan saraf motorik yang ada di otakku, aku malah memetik bunga mawar berwarna merah yang tumbuh disebuah pohon besar yang telah ada sejak ribuan tahun. Eh?! Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui usia pohon ini sudah ribuan tahun? Entahlah, nada-nada aneh di pikiran ku terus saja mencela setiap segala protesku mengenai tentang pengetahuan ku pada tempat aneh yang belum 'pernah' kukunjungi, tapi terasa tidak asing bagiku. Aku tidak mampu menjawab semua itu, karna saat ini aku pun binggung dimana harus mencari jawaban atas ketersesatan roh tidur ku yang entah melayang kebenua mana sekarang dan aku berani jamin, google earth pun tak akan bisa menemukan tempat ini._

_"Ngnn~" pendengaranku menangkap erangan menggemaskan dibagian bawah kakiku. Saat ku lirik sesosok emm.. Anak Rubah -mungkin- sedang menarik ujung gaun kimonoku dengan moncong mulutnya yang mungil. "Kurama.." Gyaa~ turunkan rubah itu Naruto! Turunkan! Biarpun rubah itu amat sangat kawaii, tapi tetap saja dia masih satu sekeluarga dengan kucing besar peringkat nomor satu pada rantai makanan di pelajaran biologi! Dia akan mencabik-cabikmu Naruto! Begitulah innerku berusaha berontak menurunkan titah untuk segera menjauhi hewan 100% makan berbasic karnivora itu._

_Hewan yang ku panggil Kurama (mungkin itu namanya) langsung meloncat kearah dadaku seperti minta dipeluk. Ku rangkulkan kedua tangan ku dengan cepat di bagian bokong hewan berbulu itu sebelas duabelas mirip mengendong sesosok bayi mungil. Walaupun batin masih berperang hebat antara tidak ingin menyentuh, dan bergerak sendiri menyentuh. Toh tetap saja aku sudah menyentuh rubah kecil yang telah mengigit-gigit kecil jariku. Aku tidak merasa sakit ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengan taring-taring kecilnya, malah sangat menikmati sekali. Ku elus-elus bagian depan tubuhnya yang berbulu tipis dengan kasar seperti mengelus Pakkun (Anjing Kakashi Nii-san). Lihat, dia mengeliat lucu seperti anak kucing karna keenakan ku elus. Tunggu dulu! Aku... Aku sepertinya pernah mengalami kejadian ini. Latar tempat, setting waktunya, dan objek yang ada didepanku. A-Aku merasa tidak asing. Aku yakin itu, aku pernah melalui semua ini. Tapi dimana? Dimana aku mengalami ini semua? Dan setelah aku mengelus rubah ini pasti akan ada-..._

_"Naruko.." _

_...-Seorang pria memanggilku.. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan lekuk otot sempurnanya di balik hakama putih dililitkan Obi berbentuk tali tambang warna ungu, kulit putih seputih susu sangat kontras dengan celana hitam yang ia kenakan. _

_Rupawan..._

_Begitu terka ku pada pria yang wajahnya tersamarkan oleh kabut putih. Siapa dia? _

_"Sasuke..." Begitulah yang keluar dari bibirku. Bisa kurasakan ekspresi wajahku saat ini berlukiskan sebuah lengkungan senyum di sudut bibir. Rasa senang, bahagia, menentramkan hingga membuat hati ku ringan hendak terbang ke awang-awang begitu pria ini datang. Siapa dia? Apa namamu benar Sasu-_

_'Slerrp!' Aku merasakan benda kasar dan err.. Basah? Mengenai rahang sebelah kiriku. Aku tahu siapa pelaku yang berbuat menjijikan begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, "Kurama.." Nada suaraku sarat makna terganggu dengan aktivitas hewan bertelinga panjang ini entah kenapa saat ini berhasil ku kontrol, walaupun tubuhku sepenuhnya masih belum bisa ku kuasai. Setiap kali aku bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, mendadak bagian yang ingin kugerakan terasa berat. Sangat berat. Seperti ditahan berkilo-kilo beras._

_"Kurama.. Berhenti menjilatiku" ku layangkan tangan kananku menahan moncong mulutnya. Ada apa dengan hewan ini? Aku bukan yogurt jeruk nak, kau jilati terus seperti ini! Kulirik dengan sudut mataku pada sosok pria yang semula berdiri didepanku. Eh?! Kenapa sosok pria itu semakin menjauh?_

_"K-Kurama.. Hentikan ini.." Aku berusaha keras menghentikan aksi jilat-jilatan dihewan ini untuk mengejar sosok yang telah hampir menjauh dari tempatku. "Hey! Tunggu, berhenti dulu!" Ku keluarkan teriakan maksimalku pada pria itu, berharap dia berhenti menjauh, duduk disamping dan memilih mengobrol denganku. Tapi apa yang kulihat, dia malah semakin jauh meninggalkanku ditengah kabut hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku.. Aku tidak mau dia pergi, aku takut.. Takut sosok itu tidak akan kembali._

_"Tunggu! Hey, kembalilah!" Naruto ayo panggil nama orang itu! Keluarkan teriakan terbaik mu memanggil nama orang itu. Sebut namanya Naruto! Kumohon, ayo sebut namanya! _

_Kenapa denganmu Naruto?! Kenapa kau tidak memanggil namanya! Ada apa dengan suaraku?!, "Sa-suke.." Kini suara ku nyaris terdengar seperti isakan. Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa kepergian pria itu membuatku sakit seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak mampu memanggil namanya? Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia pergi! Aku harus memanggilnya kembali... Kembali kesisiku._

_"Sasuke... Sasuke! Jangan pergi!" Ohh andai saja aku bisa berlari, pasti sekarang aku sudah mengejar pria itu. Dan berengseknya, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku yang -masih- terasa berat dengan rubah orange kemerahan tiada bosan-bosannya menjilati wajahku. Kami-sama! Dia semakin menghilang. Tu-Tunggu.. "Sasuke! Sasuke jangan pergi! Jangan pergi. JANGAN PERGI SASUKE!"_

Normal POV

"JANGAN PERGI!" Naruto berteriak histeris, memaksakan tubuhnya yang berselimutkan seprai tipis terduduk diranjang extra king size. Dada bidangnya yang telanjang naik turun dengan nafas memburu. Peluh pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke bagian perutnya. Iris sapphier seterang langit bergerak liar disekeliling tempatnya berada.

'Slerrp!', Naruto kembali merasakan benda lembek, kasar dan basah di bagian dagunya. "Gyaaa~!" Naruto berontak histeris mendapati mahkluk tanah liat berukuran seperti kucing dewasa berada di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat disukai oleh peliharaan sang Kaisar. Kondisimu yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan semalam tadi, sekarang masih bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kucing itu hingga dia repot-repot mau menyembuhkan mu yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya? Berada didekat kami saja, dia malah mendesis seperti bersiap mencabik-cabik kami. Belum genap 24 jam meninap disini, kau sudah dapat perlakuan istimewa ya" pria berambut kelabu dengan kacamata bulat berteger di hidungnya mengerling sinis pada Naruto.

Naruto menceramati setiap centi tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya. Gips dan perban sudah tidak lagi membalut kulit tan-nya, dan yang lebih mencengangkan Naruto, luka di sekujur tubuhnya sekarang tidak lagi terasa sakit, tidak berbekas malah. "Iya, tangan dan kakiku, kenapa tidak sakit lagi? Eh?! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Wow! Apa kau tidak salah bicara Naruto? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa berada di antara kumpulan kami? Berada didalam kamar sang Kaisar dan apa-apaan ini! Pagi hari yang biasanya ku habiskan dengan membersihkan peralatan medis, sekarang kembali harus mengotori benda-benda kesayanganku hanya demi melayanimu seperti putri raja membuat serum untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhmu seperti semula. Dan harus kau camkan baik-baik bocah, semua ini ku lakukan atas dasar keterpaksaan karna didesak oleh sang Kaisar. Jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku masih tidak terima dengan pukulan yang kau layangkan pada ku tempo hari"

Kamar Kaisar? Ohh, Naruto ingat sekarang. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Ya, kemarin Naruto diculik oleh sekelompok orang-orang psyco dibawah naungan kakek peyot gila dan malam harinya mendapat musibah tak terduga dari boneka tanah liat memaksanya untuk, e'hem! Melakukan seks yang amat sangat tidak menyenangkan dengan dibumbui penyiksaan, teriakan, dan kekejaman pada bokongnya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyembuhkan ku. Tidak usah repot-repot, kondisi tubuhku akan kembali seperti semula tanpa bantuan cairan berbau tidak sedap itu. Dan juga, bisakah kau menyuruh boneka tanah liat ini untuk berhenti menjilati ku seperti es krim? Ini sangat menggangguku" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya yang well.. Semalam ditarik oleh sang Kaisar, dan Naruto bisa mengerti kenapa patung tanah liat itu menarik tangan Naruto seperti menarik tanaman berserta akarnya dari tanah. Bisa dibilang sepertinya Kaisar memperbaiki engsel pergelangan siku kirinya agar kembali keposisi semula. Baik juga tuh, si tanah liat.

Kini Naruto merasa kondisi tubuhnya sekarang tak lagi babak belur, mendengar celotehan pria bermata empat ini kalau Rubah tanah liat yang masih setia dengan jilat menjilat wajahnya, melakukan sesuatu padanya yang~! Membawa perubahan kesehatan menakjubkan bagi tubuhnya dalam kurun waktu kurang 12 jam. Wow! Amazing sekali!

"Ini minum. Itu akan membuat tubuhmu lebih rileks. Walaupun kondisimu saat ini sudah bisa dikatakan membaik, tapi tetap saja harus dikontrol. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Bagian 'belakang' mu itu, belum begitu membaik" Kabuto menyerahkan mangkuk berwarna coklat berisikan cairan berwarna coklat caramel pada Naruto. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Bila kau ingin membersihkan diri, kamar mandinya ada disana. Sarapanmu ada dimeja itu. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan. Silahkan kau panggil aku" Kabuto menunjuk pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

'BLAM!'

.

Naruto menyusuri sebuah lorong yang hanya terterangi cahaya obor kecil di sepanjang dinding. Belok kekiri, belok kekanan, kekiri lagi, kanan lagi. Yaa Tuhan! Kenapa orang-orang ini membangun ruangan yang sulit begini sih?! Tidak tahukah mereka saat ini Naruto kebingungan mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali keruangan dimana ia bisa merilekskan bokongnya yang masih enyut-enyutan? Err... Salah Naruto juga sih, sudah tahu sekarang berada di markas musuh, sikap keingintahuannya tetap saja masih kumat dengan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah yang hasilnya, ia tersesat dalam sebuah lorong aneh dimana belum terjamah teknologi sama sekali masih memakai obor-obor kecil yang berpotensi membuat kesehatan tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Bagaimana tidak memburuk?! Jalan yang ia lewati saja sudah cukup membuat kepalanya sakit, ditambah cahaya remang-remang yang bisa membutakan matanya oleh unggulnya kegelapan lorong tidak terkalahkan sama sekali oleh penerangan yang ada. Asap kehitaman dari api-api di dinding itu juga bisa membuat paru-parunya kotor. Baik! Naruto lebih memilih mati mendadak karna patah tulang dari pada mati perlahan oleh tempat menyesatkan ini.

Naruto memilih berkeliling di tempat ia berada sekarang bukan tanpa alasan. Pertama, ia bisa terbebas dari sosok dikatakan hewan bukan, dikatakan patung juga bukan. Ya itulah dia, Kurama! Perliharan sang Kaisar yang selalu ikut kemana Naruto pergi baik itu kekamar kecil sekedar untuk buang air kecil, maupun ketempat yang lainnya. Gzzz, kita tinggalkan hewan jadi-jadian itu sebab si peran utama sedang tak ingin membahasnya. #PLAK!#

Dan yang kedua, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Begitu lah pikir Naruto. Bisa berada di markas baroko super jelek itu adalah anugrah terbesar agar ia bisa memata-matai aktivitas ilegal serta maksud tersembunyi mereka menghidupkan kembali sang Kaisar. Bila Naruto memiliki satu point terkecil dari sederet rencana licik iblis itu, setidaknya telah cukup membantu untuk melaporkan pada sang ayahanda di Konoha sana agar bisa menghentikan rencana briliant mereka selama-lamanya. Dan~ binggo! This is it's! Selamat datang di jeruji besi Konoha manusia peyot. Huahaha- Stop! Back to story.

Pendengaran Naruto mendengar suara gaduh dari salah satu ruangan di lorong sebelah kiri. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti Naruto, menerka-nerka ada apa gerangan 'peristiwa' yang terjadi di balik ruangan ini. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sembari membuka celah pintu agar bisa melihat moment yang sedang berlangsung. Dari iris blue sapphier si cowo cantik memantulkan beberapa orang-orang gelandangan (dilihat dari pakaian mereka) baik itu laki-laki, perempuan, maupun anak kecil berhadapan dengan si tuan rumah dan beberapa pembantu setianya. Dari balik punggung Orochimaru, terdapat kursi besar diduduki sesosok (entah siapa) memakai jubah berwarna hitam mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Sudah siap Yang mulia" Orochimaru membungkuk hormat pada sosok itu. Sosok itu pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari peraduannya. Menghadap langsung kumpulan-kumpulan manusia didepannya. Wajah sosok itu tersamarkan oleh gelapnya ruangan yang (lagi) terterangi cahaya obor, membuat Naruto mengumpat betapa pelitnya baroko tua sialan itu tidak mau menyalurkan listrik dengan bola lampu 5 watt saja.

'GLUP!'. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah melihat iris merah semerah darah dengan 3 buah titik dari bola mata sosok itu. Mata yang sangat dingin. Menyiratkan aura kebencian, dendam, dan hemmm.. Marah -mungkin- hingga para orang kumuh itu gemetar ketakutan. Sungguh Naruto tidak tega melihat bocah perempuan berumur 6 tahun menangis ketakutan memeluk tubuh ibunya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi Naruto berani bertaruh itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dikondisikan 'baik'.

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat pada seorang pria paruh baya dengan tongkat kayu bekas sapu lidi ditangan kanannya. Takut, masih kentara di wajah pria itu dan bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas, ketakutan itu semakin bertambah saat sosok itu benar-benar telah berada di hadapannya. Sosok tersebut mengangkat tangan kirinya. Mengarahkan jemari berbalut tanah liat pada leher si kakek.

"UWAKKH!" Tubuh si kakek tua menegang saat sosok berjubah itu membuka mulutnya perlahan. Asap bening berwarna putih berkilau-kilauan menguar dari tubuh si kakek, menjalar secara perlahan menuju sosok yang telah melebarkan mulutnya seolah-olah menghisap asap itu. "ARGGHH!"

Rintihan kesakitan itu terdengar seantero ruangan, membuat mata bulat nan besar milik Naruto melebar. Tentu terkejut melihat adegan itu dimana tubuh si kakek semakin kering, menyusut seperti ingin meninggalkan jejak tulang-tulang berbalut kulit keriput yang telah menipis seiring semakin banyaknya asap bening itu keluar dari tubuhnya. "ARRGHHhhh!"

'BRUK!'. Tubuh seperti mayat kering itu terjatuh karna tak ada lagi jiwa yang bersembunyi. Terbang melayang entah kemana. Teriakan ketakutan terdengar jelas dari si bocah perempuan, sang ibu hanya mampu menenangkan si anak dengan pelukan. Tatapan meminta di ibakan ia lancarkan, memohon agar putri kecilnya tak menjadi seperti contoh yang ada didepan kedua matanya. "Sa-saya mo-hon! Bila tuan menginginkan tubuh saya. Lepaskan anak saya. Hidupnya masih panjang tuan. Hamba ingin diumurnya yang panjang, tetap hidup dan menikmati dunia yang luas ini. Saya rela memberikan tubuh dan jiwa saya untuk tuan. Ta-Tapi saya mohon, lep-askan putri saya. Saya mohon tuan. Saya akan melakukan apapun yang tuan minta, asalkan anak saya dilepaskan. Saya mohon!"

Pinta si ibu saat sosok tulang belulang berbalut sedikit daging di bagian tangan kiri dan rahang kanannya dari balik jubah hitam, menjejakkan kaki satu langkah di hadapannya. Sosok yang Naruto duga adalah sang Kaisar tak secuil pun menampakkan raut kasihan. Terkesan datar dan masa bodoh, dari intensitas pandangan mata Kaisar yang Naruto tangkap.

"DIAM! Hentikan ocehan busukmu sebelum Kaisar marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untukmu. Kami berbaik hati ingin meringankan penderitaan kalian dari dunia yang kejam ini. Menuju tempat yang lebih baik dimana kalian tak akan menjadi sampah seperti yang orang-orang lain perlakukan pada kalian. Berterima kasih lah sedikit, dan tutup mulutmu. Semakin kau diam, semakin cepat kami membebaskan penderitaan mu. Mengerti?!" Wanita berambut panjang merah muda menjambak erat rambut si ibu dengan sangat kasar. Tak memperdulikan orang yang ia jambak adalah orang tua yang harus ia hormati, tak perduli adanya anak kecil melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sungguh tidak pantas ditiru. Pendengaran mereka seolah-olah ia tulikan mendengar lirihan kesakitan si ibu dan bocah kecil menangis keras melihat sang ibu dipelakukan seperti binatang. Benar-benar iblis! Begitulah pikir Naruto melihat wajah manusia-manusia dengan tittle pembantu setia Orochimaru, mendengus geli. Menganggap tontonan yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah drama memuakkan berisi pemain-pemain konyol. Heh! Sumpah serapah tak pernah lepas dari batin Naruto. Berharap Kami-sama benar-benar menulikan telinga orang-orang biadab berpura-pura tak mendengar suara kesakitan si ibu. Amin Naruto..

Kaisar semakin mendekat kearah ibu dan anak itu. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit berbalut daging kemerahan perlahan terangkat, hendak menyentuh si ibu seperti yang ia lakukan pada kakek tua sebelumnya. "HENTIKAN!" Naruto menobros masuk kedalam, merentangkan tangan ingin melindungi ibu dan anak itu. "Hentikan tindakan biadab ini! Apa kalian tidak punya hati nurani, hah?! Mereka manusia, bukan binatang yang seenaknya kalian perlakukan dengan tidak berperasaan seperti ini! Mereka berhak untuk hidup, kalianlah yang tidak punya hak untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan alasan konyol ingin meringankan penderitaan atau apalah itu. Jangan berdalih dengan sikap sok malaikat, padahal sikap kalian tak ubahnya seperti iblis busuk!"

"Naruto!" Teriak para bawahan Orochimaru. Berusaha menghentikan kata-kata pedas keluar lebih jauh dari pemuda berkulit tan dihadapan raja mereka yang agung. "APA?!" Balas Naruto tak kalah sengitnya.

"**_DIAM!_**" Telunjuk Kaisar serta pandangan mematikan mengarah pada bawahan Orochimaru. Murka, ya tentu Kaisar murka pada orang-orang kotor seperti bawahan Orochimaru berani membentak permaisuri tercintanya. Sedangkan bawahan Orochimaru? Heh! Berani buka mulut lebih dari satu mili meter. Nyawa mereka akan jadi santapan Kaisar yang sedang murka, begitulah atmosfir yang mereka rasakan dari sang Kaisar. Ckckck, cari mati rupanya. "_Naruko..._"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku-bukan-Naruko! Berhentilah memanggilku Naruko, namaku ini Naruto! Satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu. Bila memang benar kau adalah seorang Kaisar yang pernah berkuasa beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, pernahkah seorang Kaisar bertindak hina seperti ini? Pernahkah seorang Kaisar yang seharusnya menjadi panutan, menjadi pelindung bagi rakyatnya, seseorang dari kalangan garis keturunan berdarah biru dengan attitude tinggi melakukan hal rendah mencabut nyawa para rakyatnya seperti binatang? Heh?! Jawabannya adalah tidak. TIDAK! Seorang Kaisar tidak pernah menyakiti para rakyat yang menjadi jantung kemakmuran hidupnya! Seorang Kaisar tidak akan pernah tega melukai para pewaris kecil kobaran semangat juangnya hingga menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini! Dan dari penilaian ku saat ini padamu, _Kaisar._ Kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar seorang **RAJA**. Sebab seorang pemimpin, tidak akan pernah membuang nyawa rakyatnya hanya berdasarkan keegoisan dan kepentingan privasi sendiri tanpa mengindahkan realita yang ada. Bagiku, kau telah **gagal** menjadi seorang Kaisar. Heh! Kau dengar, KAU GAGAL!" Naruto melayangkan jemari telunjuk kanannya pada wajah Kaisar.

Hening...

Itulah yang terjadi sesaat setelah mendengar segala unek-unek dari pemuda pirang yang tidak pernah menurunkan hawa panas tubuhnya satu derajat pun. Naruto saat ini benar-benar marah, marah pada semua manusia tidak berprikemanusian! Tidak punya hati! Memang orang-orang itu adalah sekumpulan gelandang yang tidak ada artinya, tapi tetap saja mereka itu manusia. Manusia yang memiliki hak sama seperti manusia yang lainnya. Jangan mentang-mentang mereka gelandangan, nyawa mereka tidak ada nilainya sama sekali. Seenaknya saja menganggap mereka barang rongsokan yang harus dibumi hanguskan dari muka bumi ini setelah tak terpakai. Orang-orang ini tidak waras! Benar-benar tidak waras!

Kaisar yang sejak tadi memilih diam, berjalan perlahan melewati Naruto. Mendekati si Ibu yang masih di jambak paksa oleh wanita berambut pink tua. Naruto yang melihat tak ada respon berarti dari Kaisar atas ucapannya, berbalik, ingin kembali melayangkan protes. "Sudah ku bilang, hentikan semua-"

"UAGRHHH!" Seketika tubuh Naruto mematung, melihat wanita berambut panjang itu dicekik oleh tangan kiri Kaisar serta mengeluarkan asap bening dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tayuya!" Teriak 3 orang bawahan Orochimaru saat pandangan mata mereka menyapu sosok wanita berambut pink semakin menyusut karna energy kehidupannya diserap sang Kaisar. "ARGHHH!" Naruto gemetaran, tak kuasa menahan ketakutan pada tubuhnya melihat bola mata Tayuya melotot kearahnya seperti ingin keluar dari tempat keberadaannya. Lidah Naruto terasa kelu, takut, khawatir, kaget, meradang di seluruh sendi badan. Melihat orang tertabrak di depan mata pasti akan meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam, apalagi melihat sosok didepannya menyusut mengerikan seperti ini. Pandangan Naruto terasa mengabur akibat teriakan Tayuya, dan sorot mata menakutkan itu pasti akan selalu terbayang di benak Naruto.

_"Keluarkan mereka semua dari tempat ku Orochimaru, jangan lupa bersihkan mayat-mayat itu. Aku akan mencari sendiri jiwa yang baru untuk pemulihan tubuhku"_ kibaran jubah Kaisar yang sedang berbalik arah menuju kursi peristirahatannya berhasil membangunkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto melirik kembali si ibu yang masih setia mendekap anaknya agar tak melihat kejadian mengerikan itu. "Ayo, ku bantu berdiri" Naruto melingkarkan tangan si ibu di pundak kecilnya. Si ibu hanya tersenyum, merasa berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah berhasil merubah pendirian sang Kaisar yang menginginkan jiwanya.

Di tengah hingar bingar kegelegaan dari para gelandangan yang terselamatkan jiwanya, kumpulan orang-orang yang tak menginginkan kejadian itu mendesis sinis, tak suka, dan juga tak akan membiarkan ini terus terjadi. "Tuan Orochimaru.." Bisik pemuda berambut kelabu di balik kacamata bulat berteger di hidungnya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Kabuto. Cepat kau hubungi _mereka_. Susun rencana untuk melenyapkan _dia_. Hati-hatilah, jangan sampai diketahui oleh siapapun. Termaksud dari sang Kaisar.."

.

.

.

Desa Amegakure, gedung bekas pabrik permen.

"Cih, sial! Gara-gara bocah itu, aku terluka sampai seperti ini!" Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam mencuat keatas meraba perban yang melilit bagian kepalanya bersender di sebuah sofa panjang warna cream.

"Salahmu sendiri, tiba-tiba berlari kearah bocah itu tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Seharusnya kau lebih peka melihat situasi. Ingat, kita yang profesional seperti ini diperlukan oleh orang tua itu hanya untuk menangani satu orang bocah saja, tentunya pasti ada alasan dibalik ini semua. Lain kali, pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum bertindak, lihat keadaan mu sekarang akibat kecerobohanmu itu" sesosok perempuan berambut panjang keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau pikir kesuksesanmu menangkap bocah itu karna ide jeniusmu, begitu?! Heh! Sadarlah diri, kau berhasil melumpuhkan bocah sialan itu karna aku juga yang terlebih dahulu turun tangan. Jadi berhentilah bersikap memuakkan begitu seolah-olah kau lah yang lebih banyak berperan! Huh! Aku ingin sekali menikam jantung bocah terkutuk itu karna telah berani-beraninya membuatku kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Cukup! Bisakah kalian diam sebentar saja! Dan kau (menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam), tutup mulut atau ku buat kau tertidur dengan tongkat besi seperti yang dilakukan bocah itu kemarin, hah?! Masih untung kau cuma kehilangan darah, daripada harus kehilangan kepalamu menggelinding dilantai rumah sakit. Benar-benar merepotkan!" Ancam sosok yang ternyata bergender laki-laki bertubuh bungkuk dengan wajah terdapat perban menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata sebelah kiri.

"Kau pikir aku seperti itu karna siapa, hah!" Pemuda pertama berjalan kearah pemuda kedua, menantang pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Siapa dulu yang mulai pertama kali terkena serangan dari bocah itu, hah! Siapa?!"

"Hey kalian berdua, jika ingin saling membunuh sebaiknya tunda dulu sejenak. Aku mendapat berita penting, yang pastinya akan membuat uang saku kita bertambah menjadi 5 kali lipat untuk bulan ini. Bersenang-senanglah dan untuk kau (wanita itu menunjuk pria pertama) berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama, keinginanmu menikam jantung bocah itu akan terkabul dalam waktu dekat ini. Persiapkan peralatan kita, _orang itu_ tidak ingin aksi kita diketahui oleh siapapun"

.

ƪ (^O^)Ʃ

.

Sementara itu di gedung Kepolisian Konoha. 

Pria berambut pirang dengan sepasang iris blue sapphier berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati kumpulan meja orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berkutat pada perkerjaan masing-masing. Sapaan hangat dari para bawahan sekedar menanyakan kondisi dari sang Kepala Komisaris Jendral, hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman. Kemeja putih lengan panjang digulung batas siku, dan dasi yang direnggangkan dengan 2 kancing atas dibiarkan terbuka, tentu sekilas dari penampilan sang atasan yang selalu rapi menjadi alasan anak buahnya bertanya 'apa keadaan bos mereka baik-baik saja sekarang?'.

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu berhenti disebuah pintu kaca berukuran 7x4 meter. "Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Rin?"

Wanita berambut coklat sedang berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan seperti microskop, berbagai cairan, serbuk-serbuk aneh, pisau beraneka bentuk dan variasi diatas meja menoleh kearah sosok pria yang baru masuk dibalik pintu kaca. "Bersyukurlah Minato-sama, anda mempunyai murid cerdas dan pintar sepertiku di naungan kepolisian anda, hehe. Yupp, seperti yang anda harapkan pada saya bila anda datang kembali kemari, saya sudah harus mendapatkan sesuatu dari oleh-oleh yang anda dapatkan di Rumah sakit kemarin. Dan~, hasilnya saya menemukan apa yang anda butuhkan sekarang"

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik Rin. Nah, bisa kau jabarkan pada ku hasil temuan yang kau peroleh?"

Rin berdiri dari tempat duduknya kearah meja dengan keyboard touchscreen berukuran panjang 30cm, lebar 1 meter. Jemari lentik Rin mulai mengetik beberapa tombol, hingga layar extrabesar di hadapan Rin berubah dari screensaver berlogo kepolisian Konoha, menjadi layar awal windows 8. "Saya sarankan, jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada saya Minato-sama. Sebab yang saya temukan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang anda harapkan. Anda mau berita baik, atau berita buruk?"

Alis Minato menekuk tajam. "Itukah maksud mu dengan apa yang kau temukan tidak sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan, Rin?"

"Err.. Secara garis besar, begitulah maksud saya Minato-sama. Jadi?" Rin menunggu jawaban dari sang mantan gurunya. "Aku lebih suka mendengar berita baik" Minato memejamkan matanya erat. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika dihadapkan pada kondisi buruk seperti ini.

"Baiklah, berita baiknya" Rin menampilkan 5 foto-foto jelly berwarna orange, 5 foto belati berbagai jenis, merk, serta mata pisaunya. Dan tak lupa foto barang bukti TKP yang telah diambil oleh orang-orang mereka. Rin dengan _ipad_ ditangan berjalan kearah Minato yang telah terlebih dahulu menatap layar besar di depan mereka. "Saya sudah melakukan pengujian pada beberapa contoh belati yang memiliki ciri khusus dengan goretan ditempat kejadian. Kelima sampel jelly ini, hampir mendekati semua belati yang telah saya dapatkan di berbagai tempat. Lihat goretan pada jelly (Rin me'zoom kelima foto jelly yang telah dipotong oleh 5 contoh belati dengan _ipad_ ditangannya) pola pada mata pisau, ketebalan potongan dalam satu kali potong, serta guratan yang tercipta dari tekstur jelly ini, saya telah berhasil menemukan belati yang 100% cocok dengan bukti di TKP. Ini dia, Devil knife. Belati dengan ganggang mengikuti lekuk tangan hingga orang yang akan memakainya lebih leluasa menggenggam tanpa takut terjatuh, mudah digunakan, ringan tapi bisa membuat luka parah dalam satu kali sayatan. Berbahan dasar batu mulia dari pertambangan Okinawa, itulah point yang membuat belati ini istimewa. Goresannya pun sempurna, ditambah para pembunuh profesional itu merubah sedikit pola mata pisaunya, sebaiknya hindari bermain rumah-rumahan dengan belati ini bila tak ingin bernasip naas."

Rin mengutak-ngatik _ipad_ sesaat, menampakkan hasil tes darah, serta rambut yang ditemukan oleh Obito. "Asisten dari laboraturium ku juga sudah berhasil mengindentifikasi DNA dari darah serta rambut yang kita temukan. Saya pernah mendengar sekelompok pembunuh bayaran dan tentu dengan tingkat profesional memiliki senjata seperti yang tadi saya terangkan. Senjata ini hanya _mereka_ lah yang mampu menggunakannya karna sesuai dengan _style_, _karakterisasi_ serta _tipe mereka_ dalam menjalankan setiap aksi. Saya pun kembali mencocokkan senjata mereka, DNA darah, data-data penting dari pelaku pemilik senjata dan ini dia~!" Layar besar pun menampilkan loading data dengan bertuliskan 'Search' diatasnya. Tak sampai 1 menit terpampanglah 3 buah foto, 2 laki-laki dan satu perempuan. "Barang bukti berupa darah pecahan vas bunga berserta rambut yang Obito temukan mengarah pada satu orang, pelaku pertama ialah Dozu si Manusia iblis. Kemudian darah pada besi penyangga selang infus, Zaku sebagai pelaku kedua. Dan yang aku yakini sebagai pelaku ketiga walaupun bukti keberadaanya tidak ditemukan, gadis itu namanya Kin si hacker jenius. Mereka bertiga adalah pembunuh profesional berasal dari Ottogakure. Ketiganya sangat sempurna dalam melakukan perkerjaan, tak pernah cacat sedikitpun sebab kemampuan masing-masing yang mereka miliki sangat mengagumkan. Saling berhubungan dan menutupi satu sama lain. Sering bergerak bersama-sama, jadi mustahil rasanya bila mereka bergerak dengan dua orang saja, ataupun sekedar menyewa satu asisten untuk membantu perkerjaan mereka. Itu sangat merepotkan, dan aku hanya ingin bilang ketiga pelaku sudah berhasil teridentifikasi, Sir!"

Minato tersenyum puas. "Well, kau benar-benar jenius Rin. Tak sia-sia aku menyeretmu untuk berkerja di kepolisan ku. Emm, berita buruknya?"

"Berita buruknya, saya tidak berhasil menemukan pada siapa mereka berkerja saat ini, Minato-sama. Inoichi-san yang bertugas mencari keberadaan Orochimaru telah saya hubungi semalam, hanya beliau lah yang mampu membongkar data tersembunyi dari para pejahat kelas kakap. Tapi... Dengan berat hati harus saya katakan, data transaksi setiap orang yang memakai jasa mereka sepertinya sengaja dihilangkan. Kemungkinan besar, dalang dibalik layar setiap aksi yang mereka lakukan adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan tertinggi di negara ini, hingga jejak hubungan mereka dilenyapkan agar tidak bisa terendus oleh kita"

Minato memukul meja yang ada dibelakangnya dengan emosi. "Sial! Bahkan Inoichi saja tidak bisa. Apa kau sudah tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini, Rin?"

"Masih dalam proses pencarian, mereka sering merubah indentitas serta penampilan mereka bila ingin menghilangkan jejak pergi ke negara luar" Minato hanya mengangguk singkat. "Tetap terus lakukan pencarian, kerahkan juga tim perentas data terbaik kita untuk melacak mereka, baik itu transaksi yang mereka lakukan, dan dengan siapa mereka berkerja sama. Mengerti?!"

"Yes sir!" Rin memberi hormat pada sang Komisaris.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam, bila putraku belum ditemukan sampai detik ini juga"

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar tidak kuat berlama-lama berdiam diri di lorong bawah tanah dengan orang-orang kejam berada disekelilingnya. Kini pemuda berkulit tan itu mengendap-ngendap menaiki lubang kecil dari dalam kamar mandi kamar sang Kaisar. Beruntung Naruto memiliki tubuh mungil, hingga ia tak perlu kerepotan melewati saluran ventilasi kecil menuju keatap ruangan tempat ia berada.

'DRAK!', Naruto menedang papan persegi didepannya. Menampakkan pemandangan asri dari pepohonan rindang. Dengan sekali lompatan Naruto terjun kebawah, segera berlari berusaha menjauhkan diri dari tempat laknat itu. Naruto memacu langkah kaki menyusuri hutan, mencari jalan agar ia bisa mencapai desa terdekat, meminjam telpon, dan tinggal menunggu jemputan dari Tou-sannya agar menangkap orang-orang tak waras bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh" Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon, mengistirahkan tubuh yang telah tak bertenaga akibat terus berlari. "Sepertinya ini sudah cukup jauh. Ughh~, capek sekali. Semoga saja mereka tidak menyadari kepergianku. Ha'ahhh~"

_"Ngghh, graa~!"_

Naruto yang mendengar erangan kecil di bawah kakinya, menoleh. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu melirik berapa detik sosok anak rubah berbalut daging dan tulang belulang memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri. "Ck! Kurama ya" batin Naruto mengfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah depan.

5 detik kemudian...

"Gyaaaaa! Kau! Kenapa ada disini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau pasti menguntitku kan? Grrrt, kenapa kau mengikuti aku terussssss!" Naruto tak lagi bisa membendung emosi melihat rubah peliharaan sang Kaisar berwajah sok imut didepan kedua matanya. Naruto tahu, pasti rubah jelek ini mengikutinya karna disuruh oleh sang Kaisar. Gawat! Jika sampai rubah ini memberitahukan pada majikannya kalau Naruto sedang dalam proses pelarian diri, bisa-bisa dia akan menginap lagi disarang baroko tua itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Naruto harus membuang rubah ini kesuatu tempat. Agar acara kaburnya bisa berjalan dengan sukses tanpa ketahuan. Huehehe, ide bagus Naruto! Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, kenapa wajah Kyubi sok-sok imut dengan pipi sengaja di chibi-chibi'kan begitu!

Glup!

"Ughh~ lu-lucunya~. (PLAK!) Jangan tertipu Naruto! Jangan tertipu! Kuatkan imanmu, kuatkan tekadmu! Dia itu peliharan si iblis, ingat itu. Tarik nafas, buang. O-oke! K-Kau! (Tunjuk Naruto pada Kyubi bermode puppy eyes on) Ke-kenapa berwajah begitu?! Ak-Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah seperti itu. Ce-cepat kau pergi dari sini. Hus-hus! Jangan ganggu aku"

Ditolak Naruto, sepertinya si rubah chibi tak kehilangan akal, kini kembali ia lancarkan jurus serangan penggoyah iman Naruto dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya memainkan akar pohon beringin sembari meloncat-loncat kecil. Ughhh~ Naruto semakin gemas, dan author pun sudah gigit-gigit sendal saking gregetannya sama si lucu Kyubi. Pengen peluk Kyubiiiii~! (Duak! *dihajar Readres*)

"Su-Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan ter-"

'DUAR!'

Pohon-pohon yang semula berdiri tegak menjulang keatas langit seketika rubuh terkena hantaman super kuat meluluh lantahkan pepohanan itu hancur berhamburan ke atas tanah. Asap tebal dan pekat mengelilingi pohon yang tumbang. Deru angin serta pasir dari hantaman itu menerpa kulit tan Naruto yang telah memeluk Kyubi.

"Kau tidak ap-"

'DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'

Hantaman kuat pun kembali dilayangkan. Kali ini serangan tersebut tak lagi terfokus kearah pepohonan yang sebelumnya di tumbangkan. Tapi serangan dengan kapasitas besar dari arah udara terarah dengan jarak 5 meter dari tempat Naruto dan Kyubi berpijak.

"UAGGHH" tubuh Naruto yang sedang melindungi Kyubi terpelanting sejauh 20 meter membentur beberapa material keras dari tanah seperti batu, ranting, akar-akar pohon. Dan yang lebih gawat ada sebuah pohon tumbang terdapat ranting pohon runcing dengan panjang 2 meter tergeletak ditanah siap menancapkan diri ditubuh Naruto yang terus berguling terkena hantaman serangan itu. Kami-sama apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto?! Author pun tutup hidung tak mau melihat adegan mengerikan nan menyeramkan yang akan terjadi beberapa detik lagi.

Dalam hitungan mundur.

3...

2...

1..

"UGGH!"

'BOFF!'

.

.

...

To-be-bersambung...

* * *

Yihaaa.. Kembali lagi dengan dhiya-chan~ (~(‾▿‾~) ~(_o_)~ (~‾▿‾)~ )

E'hem! Gimana cerita diatas? Makin ga nyambung aja yaa.. Wkwkwk. Oke! Ga perlu banyak bacot langsung aja dah kita bales Review!

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: hehe, gomen banget khu, jadi bikin khu sedih gini ama adegan SasuNaru. Flashback Naruko kenapa mati. Ada kok, ditunggu aja yaa.. Mungkin ch kedepan.. Oke?! Review lagi yaa. ^-*d

Namikaze Lian: ohh ini Namikaze ree yaa, ga kok. Dhiya ga tersinggung. Emang dapet inspirasinya dari the Mummy return. Hehehhehe, review lagi yaa. Oke?!

fani (Guest): wkwkwk, lucu baca reviewnya Fani. Gomen, dhiya lagi kesambet hantu pantat ayam kali bisa bikin adegan kayak begituan. Review lagi yak! ^-^d

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: gkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgk (ditampol earl kebanyakan ketawa). Gomen, adegan lemon-lemonannya ga sesuai pesanan, wkwkwk. Entar kedepannya ada kok adegan lemon lagi. Masih tetep si Teme melakukannya secara sepihak. Ditunggu aja dah. Naru ingatannya kembali. Pasti ada, ch kedepan akan kita ulas setajam cukur! #plak!#

Phoenix Emperor: wahh, masukan penting lagi nih, hehe. Hahaha, gomen sangat akibat typonya yang berantakan abis. Oohh, TNI itu Tentara Nasional Indonesia, bukan Tentara Nasional In-japan?! #bletak# (Ngarang tingkat langit).

Sippp! Oke, kedepan dhiya akan pake kata-kata itu deh. Hehe, ga kok, ga dhiya anggap flame. Malah ngebantu banget. Ihh~~, Phoenix mecuummm deh~~ *narik-narik pipi*. Ditunggu aja yaa adegan HOT-nya. Ch depan ada kok, oke?! Review lagi yak, utk koreksi ch ini. Siapa tau ada yang salah. Hehe

ukkychan: hehe, gomen yaa atas adegan lemonnya. Ch depan ada kok lemonan yang 100% manusia ama manusia. Wkwk, review lagi yak.

Qhia503: (*⌣*) wahh! Ada fujoshi tingkat surga nih?! Yoshh! Merdeka! Lagi planning nih bikin adegan utk pair yang lainnya. Ada kok, tenang aja. Review again yaaa..

Chibi Fujoshi Otaku: tubuh sempurna si Sasuke? Ch depan yaa, berhubung di ch ini udah full bgt, jadi dialihkan ke ch selanjutnya dan pasti ada adegan 'uhh-ahh-uhh' nya kok! XDD. Mudah-mudahan sih #plak!#. Review lagi yaa

Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: #sweetdroped tingkat malaikat# ga ikhlas bgt muji dhiya nya, hiks-hiks *pundung dipojokan*.

Wow, Minato dipuji kyk sherlock homles generasi 2, tepok tangan~! *prok-prok-prok*. Ini udah update kok.. Review lagi yaa

clein cassie (Guest) : hahahahaha, emang ga nyadar si Sasu. Keberatan nama Uchiha, jadi ilang kesadaran ama keadaannya ga sesuai kondisi nge'rape si Naru. Wkwkwk (ketawa girang, dicekek Sasu). Naru hamil, ada ide nih bikin Naru hamil, tapi belum ketemu timing yang bagus nih. Udah update nih, Review lagi yaa, clein.

RMBooth: ooouuuu.. Ini monic toh, hehehehe. Mau pair SasuNaru aja, yang laen diilangin? Haha, maunya sih juga getoh! #bagh-bugh-begh-bogh, dihajar masa sedunia akherat#. Oke, ini udah update. Review lagi yaa

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: Gun-chan~~, hehehehe. Gomen bgt CacuNalu nya dikit. Yang ini pasti dikit juga, wkwkwk. #ditampol gun-chan#. Errr, masalah lemonnya, walaupun rada-rada tapi suka juga kan? Hayo ngaku? Ngaku, ngaku, ngaku, ng- #bletak!#.

Sasu jadi manusia sempurna ch depan yaa, sabar. Cz ch 6 yang ini full bgt, niatnya sih mau ampe sempurna gitu siSasu nya. Plus ada adegan bentrok-bentrokan, bom-boman, rusuh-rusuhan, bacok-bacokkan, pokoknya buat Gun-chan ditunggu aje dah en review lagee yaa.. ^_^b

Sytadict (Guest) : Kaboooorr~~, Sytadict ngamuk! #ngumpet dibalik punggung Naru#

(Naru: Ngapa'in lo ngumpet di punggung gue. Sana pergi! Hus-hus, pergi kau author stres!) Huaaaa~! Naru kejamnya dirimu, kejamnya-kejamnya-kejamnya-kejamnya-kejamnya-kejamnya- kejam /STOP/. Naru ga akan disiksa lagi kok, dhiya sayang banget ama si Naru. Cuma sekali ini kok, ada adegan ga kepri'naru'an. Hehe, review lagi yaa. Oke ^_^d

lee hanabi (Guest): Sasu emang Rajanya mesum kali Hanabi-san, wkwkwk (disusano'o Sasu). Oke ini udah update, review lagi yaa..

Ciel-Kky30: Arigato ciel-san.. Hehe, emang kejam tuh si Sasu, tonjok gih si Sasu-nya #plak!#. Yuupp! Ini udah update, review lagi yaaa...

.Micha007: waduh, ngambek tuh si Misa-nya. Penasaran bgt yaa Kyubi itu peliharaan siapa. Sini dhiya bisik'in #pstt-psst-psst#, udah tau kan? (Di hajar Misa sekeluarga). Hehe, bocoran dikit dah. Kyubi itu dari gerak-geriknya, may be peliharan Naruto yang dulu deh.. Fufufu

Ohh my gos Misa, Naru ngambek tuh di kau menyukai lemon itu. Wkwkwk, adegan depan mungkin ada berbau-bau dikit lah ama lemon-lemonan. Ditunggu aja yaa dan tetep review selalu.. Hehe ^O^V

onyx shappireSEA (Guest) : heheh, gomen nih bikin Naru babak belur plus pingsan getoh. Hehehehe, ch depan ada kok lemonannya. Tenang aja, kita bakal lemon-lemonan ria! Yihaaaa (pasang lampu disko, goyang ajeb-ajeb). Ya'e lah Mesum amat nih author. #JLEB!#

cho devi: hahahahaha, sumpah ngakak abis baca reviewnya cho! Emang ga nyadar badan tuh si Teme. Wkwkwk, lucu-lucu. Logatnya cho yang marah-marah bikin dhiya ketawa. Pertahankan terus yaa cho #Duggh!# Bokong nya Naru patah? Gyahahaha, enggak lah. Ga patah kok, cuma lecet(?) Dikit. Review lagi yaa, menghibur nih ^O^.

neko-tan (Guest): heheh, gomen deh neko.. Wahh masih ada typo yaa.. Dhiya perbaiki lagi deh, bebal bgt yaa dhiya nya. Udah dibilang'in mirip-mirip-mirip. Masih aja mirib. Ckckck, oke! Bagusnya dibold aja yaa reka adegan si Naru pas diculik. Kalo untuk mimpi Naruto yang diatas tuh di bold juga ga? Tapi cuma dhiya cetak italic nih, gimana? Review lagi yaa. ^o^

GloryFairyLady: Penasaran yaaa, hehehe. Ini udah update, silahkan penasaran lagi yaa Glory, huehehe /PLAK/

NNNN (Guest): semangat bener, hehehe. Iya ini udah update, review again yaa.. ^^

dessy fajar (Guest): Ini udah update desi. Gomen bikin nunggu ^^, banyak problematika nih, hahahaha (ALASAN!). Review lagi yaaa ^^

Oke sekian dulu, dhiya cuma mau bilang : Yang baca, diharuskan, diwajibkan, dipaksakan untuk mereview! Kalo ga, dhiya mau jungkir balik sambil bilang woow nih, Wkwkwk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

.

.

.

* * *

"UGGH!"

'BOFF!'

Gumpalan asap tebal yang semula mengelilingi kawasan hutan dibombardir serangan besar dari udara, menghilang didera hembusan angin. Seiring kabut yang masih tersisa hendak pergi meninggalkan hawa panas serta aroma mesiu masih menjejakkan diri, gambaran penampakan monster berbadan besar menggeram murka dari bayang-bayang kabut tipis itu.

'DUM!'

_"GROAAA!"_ Kaki-kaki panjang nan jenjang dengan kuku menancap erat dibalik pepohonan yang hancur, melolong pada sang langit. Siapa yang tidak menyangka, bila mahluk beberapa menit lalu bertubuh mungil seperti seekor kucing dengan mimik wajah menggemaskan, marah besar melihat tuan tercintanya hampir terbunuh oleh kumpulan orang-orang tak tahu diri seenakknya main ledak-ledakkan. Hey! Mereka ini makhluk hidup, bukannya benda mati sesuka hati dihancur-hancurkan seperti ini! Siapapun pasti akan marah besar kan?!

"Uggh~!" Erang Naruto dari balik tubuh Kurama dengan posisi telungkup di atas punggung berselimutkan tulang dan daging. Alam kesadaran yang masih ditersisa didiri Naruto, membuat pemuda berkulit tan yang akan bertemu dengan malaikat maut beberapa detik lalu berusaha membuka kedua mata melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Mata _sapphier_ berhiasakan samudra biru terbelalak kaget melihat hutan dengan pepohonan rindang beberapa saat lalu kini menjadi porak poranda seperti terhantam Tsunami. Dan lagi yang lebih mencengangkan Naruto, pelaku pengeboman itu adalah-...

'DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'

'BATTS!'

Melihat adanya serangan susulan, Kyuubi langsung meloncat tinggi dengan tubuh Naruto terselimutkan 3 ekor panjang milik Kyuubi membungkus pemuda berkulit tan itu agar tak terluka sedikit pun. Bola-bola kecil berwarna putih dan hitam tiba-tiba berkumpul menjadi satu berpusat di mulut Kyuubi yang telah menganga lebar.

'WOSHH!'

'BOMMM!'

'DUARR!'

Hancurlah berkeping-keping pesawat-pesawat tempur yang terus melayangkan basoka super besar kearah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, kaki depan Kyuubi sebelah kiri terarah kearah kiri dan memajang beberapa meter menggapai helikopter yang ingin kembali menembak kan peluru serukuran batang pohon pepaya kearah Kyuubi.

'BLARRR!' Dalam satu kali hentakan, Kyuubi menghempaskan helikopter tersebut kearah bukit berjarak 5 km dari posisi Kyuubi yang masih bebas diudara.

'DUM!'

_"GROOAAA!"_ Lengkingan Kyuubi menggema seantero hutan, mengklaim bahwa kemurkaannya akan membawa kepedihan pada siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Naruto.

"Oh my! Aku baru tahu kalau jaman sekarang masih ada godzila. Ku pikir, hanya fiksi belaka saja dari imajinasi orang-orang Amerika karna terlalu terobsesi pada khayalan-khayalan tentang mahluk purbakala. Ck! Benar-benar merepotkan" gumam seorang laki-laki berambut pink tua dari dalam salah satu helikopter yang melakukan aksi penyerangan. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sir?! Monster itu sangat kuat sekali" COP. Pilot bertugas mengendarai helikopter laki-laki berwajah imut itu menoleh kearah belakang, meminta gagasan apa gerangan yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Pria berseragam khusus, dengan jaket anti peluru dan pistol laras panjang di tangan kiri, membetulkan kembali posisi kacamata hitam yang melorot dengan telunjuk tangan kanan berselimutkan sarung tangan hitam. "_Plan B.._"

Kyuubi yang melihat 11 helikopter dengan 23 pesawat tempur berpencar, terus menyiagakan diri. Memicingkan kedua mata, pendengaran, serta membangun insting pertempuran yang telah beribu-ribu tahun lalu tertidur. Apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto harus diprioritaskan keselamatannya. _"Grrrtt.." _

'Wush! Wush! Wush!'

Dari segala penjuru arah, 5 pesawat tempur mulai menambah intensitas kecepatan melewati tubuh Kyuubi. Dari arah kiri, kanan, belakang, depan, dan bagian atas terus menerus menderukan mesin bersayap itu berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh Kyuubi. Kalau hanya mengelilingi sih sah-sah saja bagi Kyuubi, namun tembakkan-tembakkan kecil peluru berukuran ruas telunjuk orang dewasa menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya dari berbagai arah pesawat tempur, tentu saja membuat siapapun akan jengah jua. 'BUM!'

_"GROOOAHHH!"_ Kyuubi menyentakkan kedua kaki depannya kearah depan, hingga pesawat-pesawat kecil yang terus menerus bermain-main mengelilingi tubuhnya terpelanting beberapa kilometer terkena hembusan cakra Kyuubi. 12 pesawat tempur yang masih berputar-putar di udara pun ikut pula mengeluarkan basoka-basoka ukuran besar dari balik sayap pesawat.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' Hantaman dari kedua belas pesawat dari segala penjuru arah, membuat Kyuubi sedikit oleng tak bisa menguasai tubuhnya terkena desakan angin serta peluru berisikan 'kembang api'. Bayangkan saja, bila setiap pesawat tempur mempunyai 8 basoka. Tentu bukan jumlah main-main tertembak 96 basoka menyamai seperti tertembak satu buah bom Atom, ditambah ketidaksiap'an Kyuubi menerima serangan tersebut setelah berhasil _menerbangkan_ 5 pesawat sebelumnya. Keseimbangan tubuh Kyuubi mulai tergoyahkan oleh desakan yang ada.

'BEDEBUM!'

"Uwaakkhh!" Naruto yang semula terlindungi oleh ekor Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuhnya, terhempas menggelindingi tanah beberapa meter setelah jatuhnya si kucing besar. 9 helikopter setia berada diatas langit mulai menjalankan aksinya.

'Wush! Wush! Wush!'

'JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!'

"KURAMA!" Teriak Naruto begitu pandangan mata menyapu sosok Kurama terkurung oleh rantai-rantai besar dari ke 9 helikopter itu menjerat leher, kaki, tangan, ekor, serta tubuhnya hingga tak mampu lagi bergerak. _"Nggg.. Graa~"_

Nada kesedihan Kurama sarat akan makna kesakitan nan pilu, membuat Naruto meneteskan air mata secara tiba-tiba. 'Tes-Tes-Tes'. Butiran bening pun tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan diri untuk keluar dari bola mata _sapphire_ cerah yang telah melebar dan membesar karna terlalu kaget akan kejadian dihadapannya. Mengalir dengan deras di pipi eksotis itu. "A..Apa-apa'an i-ni.."

_"Graaaaa~" _mata semerah darah dengan pupil seperti mata kucing terlihat sedih melihat sang tuan menangis untuknya. Lolongan kecil dari tubuh berbalut daging tak mampu bergerak itu menyiratkan arti bahwa _'Aku baik-baik saja.. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi'_. Yaa, siapa pun bisa menebak kalau saat ini Kurama berusaha menenangkan Naruto akan kondisinya yang tragis. Sungguh sangat ironis sekali...

"Pa-pada-hal, ka-u itu a-nak ba-ik, huhuhu. Sang-at baik seka-li..." Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto saat ini sangat hancur. Hancur melihat Kurama menderita seperti ini karna terlalu melindungi dirinya. "Me-Mereka ti-dak ta-hu, kau i-tu ba-ik..."

_"Nggnn... Graa-!"_

"Eh?!"

_"GROOOAAAH!"_ berontak Kurama saat helikopter berisikan rantai-rantai super besar menyeret tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan kawasan tersebut. _"GRAAAA!"_ Naruto yang melihat wajah kesakitan Kurama akibat tarikan paksa dari helikopter yang membuat lehernya tercekik, menjerat seluruh tubuh Kurama erat seiring kuatnya tarikan sadis itu hingga sulit bergerak disertai pekikan menyakitkan hati terdengar di seluruh kawasan hutan, membuat Naruto bergegas lari mengejar Kurama dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Berhenti! Hentikan ini! Ku perintahkan kalian untuk berhenti!" Naruto terus berlari mengejar tubuh Kurama yang telah menjauh sejauh 20 meter, tidak perduli kondisi tubuhnya masih belum membaik tambah memburuk memaksakan diri melangkahkan kaki kesetanan seperti ini. "Uggh!" Ringgis Naruto menahan denyutan di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Helaian surai pirang ternodai oleh pekatnya darah tak juga membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"BERHENTI! Aku tahu kalian orang-orang yang diperintahkan Tou-san ku untuk mencariku dan juga si brengsek Orochimaru, tapi harus kalian tahu! Kalian telah salah besar memperlakukan Kurama seperti ini! Dia rubah baik! Tidak jahat seperti Kaisar dan juga kakek gila itu! Oleh karna itu, ku pinta kalian untuk berhenti sekarang juga!" Sayang seribu sayang, sekuat apapun Naruto berteriak meminta para petugas keamanan tersebut untuk berhenti, tak akan pernah terdengar di pendengaran orang-orang yang berada dibalik benda melayang itu, sebab indra ke 5 mereka lebih dominan menangkap bunyi deru mesin bercampur angin dari pada suara Naruto. Bukan Naruto namanya bila menyerah disaat seperti ini, dengan langkah kaki 3x lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Naruto terus berpacu melawan bebatuan dan ranting pohon yang tumbang, berusaha berlari maju kearah depan tubuh Kurama agar helikopter berlambang FBI dan disisi belakang pesawat tempur berlogo kepolisian Konoha itu berpaling kearahnya. "BERHENTI! Kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Sir, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu selain monster itu" salah seorang anggota FBI didalam helikopter melempar teropong kearah pria baby face berdiri diambang pintu. Wireless yang selalu terpasang ditelinga kiri, ditekannya perlahan. "Mr. Yamanaka, ini Sasori Akasuna dari FBI. Boleh aku bicara sebentar dengan Kepala Komisaris?"

_"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan penangkapan Jinchuriki Kyuubi?"_ Inouchi dari balik tenda hijau sebagai markas sementara mereka dalam misi pencarian berjarak 100km dari posisi Kyuubi saat ini, mengutak-ngatik wireless di telinga kirinya.

"Tidak ada, malah berjalan sempurna. Hanya saja..." Sasori kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang masih berlari dengan teropong. "Ada sedikit gangguan dari tamu tak diundang. Kami dari FBI negara luar tak ingin bertindak gegabah menyerang salah satu dari mafia yang harus kalian tangani. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka ada sedikit perdebatan mengundang nama PBB antara negara kita saling melempar nuklir satu sama lain hanya karna masalah ini"

_"Ck! Menma, sambungkan dengan Minato-sama pada FBI itu!"_ Pria bertudung biru dengan tusuk gigi selalu terselip di bibir mengangguk pasti. Jemari jenjang pun mulai mengetik layar keyboard touchsreen, hingga monitor dihadapan mereka bertuliskan 'Connected' selama beberapa saat.

.

"Minato-sama, ada panggilan dari Inouchi-san. Sepertinya ada informasi penting mengenai keberadaan Orochimaru" Minato yang masih berada di gedung kepolisan konoha menyerit heran melihat layar extra besar hadapannya terpampang _'Inouchi Calling'_. "Sambungkan padaku, Rin"

Gadis berambut coklat pun bergegas memberikan earphone pada Minato. "Ada apa Inouchi?"

_"Maaf mengecewakan anda Komisaris Jendral, ini Sasori Akasuna dari FBI bukan Mr. Yamanaka"_

"Hem.. Yeah. Tak terlalu mengecewakan untukku, jadi.. Ada peristiwa apa sehingga kau repot-repot menghubungiku. Metode penangkapan Kyuubi apa mendapat sedikit masalah dari majikannya?" Minato mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk tangan kanan diatas meja kecil sisi kirinya. Dalam hati pria paruh baya itu mulai berpikir, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya bila rencana yang telah ia susun bersama dengan Shikaku berantakan akibat tak bisa memperkirakan kekuatan terbesar dari mahluk purba itu.

_"Yaa tidak juga, semua berjalan sempurna. Kami pihak FBI telah menyelesaikan tugas kami mengenai Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Untuk masalah Kaisar, tak perlu dikhawatirkan sebab target utama belum menampakkan diri. Masalahnya ada satu tamu tidak diundang hadir dalam penangkapan Kyuubi, memang ini tidak bisa disebut menganggu. Tapi anda tahu sendirikan kalau kedatangan kami kejepang sekedar membantu kalian mengembalikan makhluk purba itu pada tempatnya. Kewenangan kami hanya pada batas itu, kalau untuk masalah mafia bernama Orochimaru itu.. Aku rasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami"_

"Tamu tak diundang? Ada seseorang yang berada ditempat kejadian saat kalian menangkap Kyuubi, berarti tidak salah lagi itu adalah salah satu orang-orang Orochimaru, sebab saat ini yang dekat dengan Kaisar adalah Orochimaru berserta bawahannya" Minato menempelkan tangan kanannya di dagu. Mencari solusi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada bawahan Orochimaru yang sedang berkeliaran didekat Kyuubi. Bawahan Orochimaru adalah benda berharga saat ini, karna dari 'mereka' lah ia bisa mengorek sedikit informasi apa tujuan Orochimaru sebenarnya menghidupkan kembali Kaisar hingga membuat dunia terancam.

_"Begitulah. Jadi? Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kepala Komisaris? Tentunya keputusan anda sangat bergantung sekali dengan tindakan ku selanjutnya dan ku harap, tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan dari masalah sepele ini. Baik itu Jepang, maupun Amerika"_

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak ingin campur tangan dalam urusan negara kami. Tapi... Melihat kondisi yang ada, sepertinya aku hanya bisa berharap padamu untuk menyelesaikan ini. Kau yang berada dijarak terdekat dengan lokasi kejadian dan juga anggota kepolisaan ku dari segi kualitas tidak seperti dirimu Akasuna-san. Jadi, ku harap kau mau melakukan'nya'"

_"Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini Kepala Komisaris. So, apa yang harus ku lakukan?!"_

Raut wajah Minato yang semula rileks, menekukkan kedua alisnya. Tanda bahwa ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang serius. "_**Lumpuhkan orang itu**_. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, tapi jangan buat dia sekarat. Akan percuma saja bila orang itu tidak bisa bicara karna nyawanya terbuang begitu saja. Bila dia melawan, sedikit kasar juga tak apa-apa. Cuma satu orang saja, kan?"

_"Yeah. Oke! Perintah diterima!" /TUTT! TUTT!/_

"Hem.. Bawahan Orochimaru.. Berkeliaran dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Segitu percayakah peliharaan Kaisar berada didekat orang-orang seperti Orochimaru" Minato menyenderkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Minato-sama?" Rin menyerit heran melihat tingkah atasannya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada, cuma... Hanya ada lalat pengganggu saja"

(×̯˛×")

.

.

_"GROOAAAH!"_ Kurama berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai-rantai laknat menjerat tubuhnya saat melihat Naruto terus berlari, berteriak meminta agar ia dilepaskan dari manusia-manusia berengsek berlindung dengan besi-besi biadab itu.

"Kurama! Hey kalian, ku bilang berhenti sekarang juga! Hentikan ini! Kalian menyakitinya" ocehan Naruto seperti tak pernah terjamah di telinga orang-orang itu. Membuat Naruto bersumpah bila ia bertemu dengan Tou-san nya, ia akan meminta orang-orang tuli itu segera dilepaskan jabatannya secara tak hormat! Berani sekali menentang putra semata wayang Kepala Komisaris Jendral!

"Jalankan _Plan C. _Gertak pemuda itu agar tak lagi menyulut emosi monster ini untuk terus berontak" Sasori menekan tombol pada wirelessnya. "Yes Sir!" Sahut si pilot.

"Eh?!" Helikopter yang menyeret tubuh Kurama tiba-tiba mendadak berhenti, begitu pula dengan para pesawat tempur. Membuat kepala Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka telah berubah pikiran mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto hingga membuat mereka berpikir ulang untuk tidak menyia-nyikan begitu saja jabatan kepolisian Konoha dicabut dengan tidak hormat oleh sang Komisaris besar?

'Grekk~! Grekk~! Grekk~!'. Mobil-mobil tank super besar berwarna hijau datang dari segala penjuru hutan dengan lubang tempat bola-bola meriam keluar, terarah pada Naruto dan Kyuubi. Oke! Bila kau berpikir mereka akan tunduk dengan ancaman jabatan mereka jadi pertaruhannya, kau salah besar Naru-chan. Karna mereka tidak tahu sama sekali kalau dirimu anak Komisaris Jendral Kepolisan Konoha.

_"GROAAA!"_ Kurama masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Jika masih berontak, tembak saja mahluk itu" Sasori mengapai pistol laras panjang dengan pembidik diatas pistol tersebut. Mata berwarna coklatpun menutup, mencoba memicingkan mata kanannya pada Naruto yang telah merentangkan kedua tangannya membelakangi tubuh Kurama, melindungi Kyuubi dari puluhan tank-tank yang bersiap menebakkan diri.

"Ha~h. Sangat disayangkan sekali, padahal cantik. Kenapa malah menjadi mafia begini" sesal Sasori melihat wajah eksotis Naruto amat sangat mubazir sekali bila berakhir di penjara Konoha, atau yang lebih parah, mati karna hukuman mati, ckckck.

'DOR!'

"UAGGH!" Tubuh Naruto langsung merosot ketanah mendapati rasa sakit hebat di bagian paha kanannya. 'Timah panas! Sial!' Pandangan mematikan dari Naruto terarah salah satu helikopter berisikan pemuda berambut pink tak menurunkan sama sekali pistol yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis. Namun Naruto sadar, bukan saatnya mendeathglare-ria pada sosok itu, sebab puluhan tank-tank telah bersiap menembakkan diri kearah Kyuubi. Naruto tahu maksud si rambut pink menembak dirinya, agar ia tak lagi menjadi penghalang menembakkan meriam itu kearah Kyuubi. Cih! Benar-benar licik!

'Bosh! Bosh! Bosh!' Puluhan meriam pun berterbangan kearah Kyuubi, dan lebih gawatnya Naruto malah memaksakan diri berlari kearah si kucing besar di tengah kepincangan kakinya hadiah dari timah panas itu. 'Sial!' Batin Sasori berusaha menembak kaki Naruto lagi agar nyawanya tak menjadi santapan si bola meriam.

'DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'

Asap hitam pekat disertai ledakan besar bergema di seluruh hutan. Membuat niat Sasori menembak Naruto musnah seketika. Tentu saja musnah! Karna objek yang diinginkan telah lenyap bersamaan dengan gumpalan asap tebal dan percikan api-api itu.

_**"Berani sekali kalian!"**_

"Eh?!"

_**"Berani sekali tangan kotor kalian menyentuh'nya'!"**_ Kibaran jubah hitam terkena sapuan angin terlihat dari balik kabut yang telah menghilang. "Ka-Kaisar..." Iris biru milik Naruto melebar melihat sosok yang ia hina beberapa jam yang lalu berada dihadapannya dan lebih membuat Naruto shock, puluhan bola-bola meriam berhasil dihalangi oleh satu orang ini. _Wow, this it very wonderfull!_

_**"Chidori!" **_Sasuke pun segera melompat keudara, menebaskan puluhan tank-tank dengan aliran listrik menyerupai pedang panjang, membuat hasil akhir mobil-mobil tank itu terbelah menjadi dua dengan posisi pintu masuk tank melayang dan berakhir terhantam ketanah. TAP! Sasuke berpijak kembali ketanah, berbalik kebelakang menatap manusia-manusia di balik mobil tank meringkut ketakutan. Kedua tangan pun direntangkan, disusul dengan lengkingan kesakitan dari para tentara mengeluarkan asap bening berkilauan dari mulut mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Sasuke yang tak sempurna oleh tulang belulang dengan daging kemerahan, memunculkan diri menutup bagian yang kosong itu dengan kulit putih halus semulus porslein dari arah tangan, kaki, dan terakhir wajah rupawan pun terpahat meskipun kelopak mata masih menutupi bola mata indah dari si pemilik karna ingin merasakan nikmatnya energy kehidupan yang ia serap. Ditambah dengan keindahan rambur raven hitam begaya mencuat kebelakang, sungguh mahluk tuhan paling sekseh sedunia.

Mata Sasuke pun terbuka, menampilkan bola mata merah semerah darah dengan 3 buah titik saling mengelilingi. Wajah datar namun menguarkan aura kebencian masih sangat terasa dari laki-laki tampan itu. 'SYAATT!' Sasuke melompat tinggi kearah Naruto masih setia berpose terduduk di atas tanah. "Sa-su-ke..." Eja Naruto begitu sosok itu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya tanpa memudarkan kedua iris sapphiernya yang masih membelalak kaget melihat laki-laki tertutup kabut didalam mimpi berada langsung dihadapannya. Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung membentuk segel UMA dan TORA di kedua tangan. **'Elemen api, Gokakyu No Jutsu!'**

'GROOO!'

'BLARRR!'

Secepat kilat Sasuke yang semula berhadapan dengan Naruto, membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang menyambar helikopter yang ingin menembakkan basoka kearahnya dengan jurus bola api. **"Kalian... Mau ku bunuh?" **Sensasi cakra dengan tekanan hebat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke saat melihat puluhan tank, pesawat tempur, dan helikopter yang tersisa bersiap melayangkan serangan, membuat siapa saja berada diarea itu bergetar ketakutan tak kuasa menahan tubuh yang berat akibat terbebani tekanan meremukkan jiwa. Sasuke murka saat ini, murka melihat keadaan peliharaannya tak berdaya dan menggenaskan. Yang lebih membuat emosi Sasuke membubung tinggi ingin meluluh lantahkan seluruh isi bumi rata dengan tanah, adalah melihat orang yang ia cintai berceceran darah seperti ini! Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali menghancurkan, meremukkan, orang-orang yang telah berani menyakiti kekasihnya sampai babak belur begini. Heh! Mereka menginginkan kiamat sugro rupanya!

Sudut mata Sasuke beralih pada Kurama masih terbaring terjerat rantai-rantai besar. 'Huh! Segel rantai pengikat rupanya. Pantas saja Kurama tidak bisa bergerak. Jurus rahasia klan Uzumaki, kenapa mereka bisa melakukannya?' Tubuh Sasuke pun mengeluarkan cakra api keunguan yang membesar sebesar anak gunung krakatau dengan rupa monster besar berhidung panjang, bertaring panjang, serta sebuah guci ditangan kanan mengeluarkan pedang panjang. Sekali tebasan, rantai-rantai yang mengikat Kurama terputus.

"GROOOAHH!" Tubuh Kurama semula berbalutkan tulang dan daging perlahan tertutupi oleh bulu-bulu cantik berwarna orange kemerahan dengan posisi menghadap puluhan besi-besi didepannya. Selesai sudah kalian manusia-manusia pengecut bertamengkan mesin-mesin bodoh! Kaisar dan si kucing besar bersiap membalas kekalahan yang sempat tertunda!

Badan Sasuke pun berbalik kebelakang, mengendong Naruto yang (masih) bergetar ketakutan dengan gaya bridal style. "Kurama!" Melihat Sasuke melompat tinggi kearah belakang, Kurama pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

'DUM!'

Aliran listrik yang ada dikaki kanan Sasuke menerjang sebuah batu besar setinggi 7m hingga membuat lubang besar di permukaan batu. Sasuke berjongkok, meletakan Naruto secara hati-hati. Jubah hitam yang ia pakai dilepaskannya, dan memakaikannya pada Naruto. "Jaga Naruko, biar aku yang menangani mereka" mengerti nada perintah Sasuke, Kurama pun mengecilkan tubuhnya hingga seperti _Kirara_ (perubahan kedua) kucing siluman di anime Inuyasa. "Aku akan kembali..." Bisik Sasuke sangat pelan ditelinga Naruto sebelum akhirnya melompat kembali kearah kumpulan besi-besi itu.

"Ngggn.. Graaa~" Kurama ikut duduk ditanah dengan 9 ekornya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Gumpalan buih-buih kemerahan bermunculan dari tubuhnya kearah tubuh Naruto, lidah panjang pun ikut bergerak menjilati darah yang mengalir di pelipis Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto? Di kepalanya terus terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Sasuke yang baru saja ia dengar. _'Aku akan kembali...', 'Aku akan kembali...', 'Aku akan kembali...', _terus menerus kata-kata itu bergema seperti kaset rusak di pikiran Naruto. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu berteriak keras akibat denyutan hebatdibagian kepalanya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan baju berwarna hitam (baju saat melawan Itachi vol.43) menyiagakan diri membentuk segel ditangan. 'Wush!' Basoka-basoka pun bermunculan dari pesawat tempur menuju Sasuke. 'BLAARR!' Gumpalan asap putih menyelimuti tempat Sasuke berpijak memudar, menampilkan tubuh Sasuke terlindungi ular coklat raksasa. Sasuke pun kembali melompat, begitu merasakan ada serangan dari arah kiri. **'Elemen api, Goryuka No Justu!'** /BLARR!/

'BOFF! BOFF!' 2 Shuriken super besar di kedua tangan Sasuke yang muncul dari pergelangan urat nadi berlambangkan huruf aneh telah dialiri aliran listrik, dilayangkan Sasuke kearah 2 pesawat tempur dari arah atas. 5 ekor ular putih dari arah tangan kiri membelit ekor helikopter yang berada tak jauh didekatnya, membuat loncatan tinggi bagi Sasuke yang berpijak diekor helikopter itu. TAP!

**'Chidori Senbon!' **Diantara tubuh yang melayang bebas diudara, Sasuke pun melemparkan puluhan jarum listrik ukuran besar seperti paha orang dewasa dari kedua tangan kearah 9 pesawat tempur dan satu helikopter. Dan sebagai aksi terakhirnya sebelum kembali menginjakkan telapak kaki kedarat, Sasuke memasang segel khusus hingga menampakkan gumpalan listrik di telapak tangan. **'Raikiri!' **Listrik yang menjalar ditengah angkasa menyambar 3 buah helikopter, membuat benda itu berputar-putar sesaat hingga akhirnya terjatuh di tanah. 'DUAR!'

Disaat Sasuke akan menjejakkan kaki ketanah, bola meriam dari tank-tank, terbang menuju kearahnya. 'BOOM!'

Kembali gemuruh ledakan bergema dengan asap putih dan tebal menghiasi bumi. "Heh! Kalian... Benar-benar menginginkan **kematian!**" Pundak sebelah kanan Sasuke mengeluarkan sayap besar seperti cakar elang seiring lambang-lambang aneh kehitaman menjalar ditubuh, berubah total dengan rambut abu-abu panjang dan kulit putih menjadi kehitaman. Sasuke pun melesat terbang keangkasa melewati pesawat dan helikopter. Diatas udara, kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat keatas, mengumpulkan percikan api dan listrik dikedua telapak tangan, dan bola api super besar berwarna biru diselimuti aliran listrik pun terbentuk. Sasuke pun melemparkan bola api itu kearah sekumpulan mesin-mesin berisik berada dibawahnya.

**'DUMMM!'** Ledakan dahsyat dengan kapasitas besar pun terjadi dengan radius 50 km. Bisa dipastikan bahwa mahluk-mahluk yang terpanggang di dalam bola api itu akan menjadi butiran debu.

"UGGGH!" Percikan berbagai material bumi berhamburan kearah Naruto, beruntung Kurama berada didekat Naruto hingga nyawa laki-laki cantik itu _100% can be saved_ oleh ekor panjang teraliri cakra merah. Diantara gemuruh api-api yang membakar seluruh kawasan, asap tebal terus mengelilingi, dan percikan-percikan bebatuan tertarik gravitasi bumi, kawasan yang semula berantakan, kini rata dengan tanah membentuk kawah besar menampakkan sosok laki-laki tampan dengan bola mata merah berjalan kearah Naruto. Sosok itu pun sampai pada pintu lubang persembunyian NaruKyu, tangan kiri Sasuke bertumpu pada sisi atas lubang dengan punggung sengaja ia rendahkan seperti membungkuk. Ingin melihat pemuda pirang yang ada didalamnya. Tangan kanan yang bebas terjulur kearah Naruto. "Kau... Tidak apa-apa?"

Jujur Naruto tidak tahu harus berekpresi apa, tapi yang jelas saat ini Naruto benar-benar merasakan ketakutan yang besar pada pria dihadapannya. Naruto tak kuasa menahan getaran pada tubuhnya melihat bola mata merah dengan 3 buah titik itu. Naruto takut.. Takut pada apa yang ia alami sekarang ini, takut melihat medan pertempuran dengan berbagai ledakan telah menerbangkan banyak nyawa, dan ia juga takut pada Kaisar Uchiha bermata merah menyala tak berekspresikan apapun diraut sempurna itu, seolah-olah menyiratkan sisi kegelapan pekat yang menakutkan dari aura datar itu. Bagi Naruto, semua itu terlalu mengerikan untuknya...

.

(" `7´ )_,/"(_'!)

.

Gedung Kantor Gurbenur Konoha.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan stelan blazer hitam lengkap plus celana hitam panjang berlarian dikoridor gedung menuju sebuah ruangan. 'BRAK!'

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Bisakah kau membuka pintunya pelan-pelan, Shizune? Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" Wanita rambut pirang dengan gulangan rambut ala orang kantoran menatap jendela kaca, memposisikan diri membelakangi wanita seenak perut masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Maaf kan saya Tsunade-sama, tapi ada masalah gaw-"

"Aku sudah tahu"

"Eh?!"

"Informasi dari orang FBI itu... Telah sampai di telingaku"

Shizune menatap sendu wanita bertubuh bohay yang masih membelakanginya. "Jadi... Tsunade-sama sudah tahu kalau-"

"Rencana _B_ GAGAL TOTAL. Yaa, aku sudah mengetahuinya" Tsunade pun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kearah meja kerja yang tertumpuk berbagai berkas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Tsunade-sama? Bila rencana penangkapan Kyuubi dengan cara menggunakan kekuatan yang tersurat dari batu kuno peninggalan keturunan Uzumaki, tak membuahkan hasil. Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya untuk mengalahkan mereka?! Segel rantai pengikat yang konon segel paling terkuat bisa melumpuhkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi mampu dipatahkan sang Kaisar. Tentu kita tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghentikan mereka selama-lamanya!"

"Segera kumpulkan para arkeolog dari Universitas Tokyo yang bertugas mencari makam Kaisar, Kepala Komisaris Jendral Polisi, dan juga dewan pemerintahan yang berpihak padaku di gedung pertemuan 2 jam lagi" Tsunade membongkar satu persatu berkas-berkas yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Eh?! Untuk apa Tsunade-sama mengumpulkan mereka?!" Shizune membelalakkan mata mendengar putusan Nona Gurbenur itu.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat, untuk menjalankan rencana _C!_"

.

* * *

.

Markas bawah tanah Orochimaru, desa Nami (20.45).

Disebuah ruangan berisikan kasur extra king size dengan berbagai penerangan puluhan lilin-lilin berbagai bentuk menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang tertunduk lesu di atas kursi menumpukkan kening mungilnya diatas meja beralaskan lengan kanannya. Pintu masuk ruangan pun terbuka, sosok pria tampan dengan mata onyx sekelam malam berhiasakan kimono sutra hitam menunjukkan belahan dada bidang yang terbuka dibagian atas berjalan kearah pemuda pirang itu. "Naruko-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Naruto saat akan merasakan jemari putih pria berambut pantat ayam ingin hinggap di tengkuk kecilnya.

Laki-laki itu mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia pun mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto setelah dirasa tak jua mendapat sambutan kecil. Tangan kanan pun terjulur, mencoba menggapai helaian pirang dibalik telinga berkulit tan itu. "Kau tidak apa-ap.."

"Sudah kubilang JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Naruto menampar tangan Sasuke. Memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pria yang selalu memasang wajah datar (alias muka tembok!) Itu. Iris onyx Sasuke menatap dalam blue sapphire Naruto yang menyiratkan kemarahan. "Apa aku... Menyakitimu, Naruko?"

"'Apa aku menyakitimu, kau bilang?! APA AKU MENYAKITIMU, KAU BILANG!' Demi tuhan! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau menyakitiku?! Menculikku dari rumah sakit dimana kondisi tubuhku masih babak belur memaksa ku masuk kehidupanmu yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal! 'Menyentuh'ku secara biadab dengan teriakan, paksaan, serta kekejaman dari tubuhmu yang berselimutkan tanah kasar, kau tahu aku tak ubahnya seperti seorang SAMPAH disetubuhi oleh orang brengsek sepertimu! Heh! Sekarang kau malah menyeretku kedalam lubang Neraka berisikan kebiadab'an mu membunuh orang-orang yang sama sekali tak bersalah hanya demi kepentinganmu sendiri! Dan kini.. DAN KINI KAU MENYAKITI HATIKU dengan kebimbangan karna kehadiranmu berserta rubah aneh itu! Apa salahku pada kalian?! APA! Kenapa kalian membuatku terjebak disituasi sulit seperti ini! APA SALAHKU! Siapa kalian berdua sebenarnya?! Kenapa menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"Naruko.." Sasuke mengerakan jemari tangannya kearah pipi Naruto yang telah dihiasi butiran bening. "AKU BUKAN NARUKO! Berapa kali harus ku bilang brengsek kalau namaku ini Naruto!" Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke secara kasar. Naruto benar-benar tak sudi! Tak sudi kulit halus semulus porslein itu menyentuhnya seujung jari pun.

Hening...

Sasuke kini memilih diam. Mengfokuskan kedua mata onyx-nya menatap lantai disisi kirinya. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya berniat ingin menyentuh permukaan halus dari kulit tan itu, menggenggam satu sama lain. Menyenderkan kedua lengan yang tertutupi kimono sutra itu pada kedua pahanya hingga punggung Sasuke membungkuk beberapa derajat. Sungguh Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri telah membuat Naruto menangis seperti ini. Padahal jauh beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu sebelum ia terbaring karna **'orang brengsek itu!'**, Sasuke sudah mengikrarkan diri bahwa hal terakhir yang tidak ingin dilihatnya didunia ini adalah _Air Mata Kekasihnya_. "Kau benar..."

"..."

"Gagal..." Sasuke mengadahkan wajahnya keatas. " Aku... Adalah orang _gagal_ yang sejak dulu, selalu menyakitimu..." Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan perlahan menuju ambang pintu yang telah diisi oleh sesosok rubah kecil. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki sejenak, berjongkok, lalu mengusap bulu halus di puncak kepala Kurama yang telah menunjukkan raut wajah sedih melihat kondisi hubungan kedua tuannya semakin memburuk.

'BLAM!'

Kurama berlari-lari kecil kearah Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Kemudian melompat kecil kepangkuan Naruto. "Nggnn, graaa~"

Tangan kanan Naruto yang bergetar perlahan terangkat kearah puncak kepala Kurama, lalu mengelusnya lembut hingga kebagian ekor. "A-Apa sa-lah ku Kurama..." Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang telah menunjukkan raut kesedihan dari pancaran kedua mata, seperti ingin meneteskan air mata dari kedua mata bulatnya yang besar.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat aliran air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. "Kenapa kehadiran kalian berdua membuatku seperti ini.."

.

(⌣̩_⌣ ). (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

.

Gedung Pertemuan Konoha (21.00)

"Seperti yang telah kalian dengar sebelumnya, tujuan ku mengumpulkan kalian ada hubungan dengan masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini. Jadi, aku akan langsung jelaskan inti pokoknya. Dengarkan baik-baik"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Tsunade. Selalu saja tak suka berbasa-basi" celetuk pria berambut putih panjang dengan kutil berteger di hidung. "Pembicaraan ini ingin ku lanjutkan apa tidak?" Tsunade melirik tajam dengan ekor matanya pada Jiraiya dari salah satu meja ruang pertemuan.

"Tou-san..." Dan mendesis tak suka sembari memutar bola matanya. "Baik-baik. Silahkan lanjutkan nona Gurbenur" Jiraiya berpose mengangkat kedua tangan keatas.

"Ck! Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan tugas seperti ini ditengah kondisi tubuh kalian yang baru memasuki tahap pemulihan. Aku tak bermaksud bersikap kejam, tapi harus kalian tahu, kita tidak punya waktu bersantai-santai dengan keberadaan Kaisar yang akan mengancam keselamatan dunia. Kalian tahu sendirikan, kita telah mengalami banyak kegagalan dalam mengatasi musuh kita, baik itu kesia-siaan usaha ku beradu argumentasi dengan pihak pemerintahan, maupun rencana kepolisian kita yang gagal total menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi serta Kaisar untuk dikembalikan pada tempat seharusnya mereka berada"

"Menangkap Jinchuriki? Sepertinya baru sekarang aku mendengar berita itu" Obito mendelik sinis pada Tsunade. Che! Hello~! Menangkap Kyubi? Tentu saja rencana konyol seperti itu akan gagal total, sebab yang mereka hadapi itu adalah makhluk terkuat yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas dialam semesta! Apa nyali kalian lebih besar dari fakta yang ada?! Hingga mau-maunya bertindak gegabah begitu menghadapi Kyuubi tanpa memandang kemampuan diri kalau kapasitas yang dimiliki tak mencukupi untuk melukai ujung kuku Kyuubi. Oh ya ampun!

"Sekarang kau sudah tahukan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada _tidak bertindak apa-apa_ sama sekali untuk menghentikan mereka" Tsunade yang mengerti nada bicara diperdendangkan bocah Uchiha itu, balik mencemooh. "Intensitas kekuatan kedua mahluk itu tak mampu teridentifikasi sama sekali oleh kita. Aku berani jamin, bila negara kita menyalurkan ribuan bala tentara dengan persenjatan super lengkap sekali pun, kita tidak akan bisa menang dari mereka. Maka dari itu, aku akan menjalankan rencana C yang berhubungan langsung dengan kalian untuk menghadapi mereka selanjutnya"

"Rencana C?" Asuma menekuk alisnya dalam.

"Shikaku!" Mendapat sepasang mata caramel di pandangan mata Shikaku, membuat pria berambut nanas itu menghela nafas panjang. "Akan ku jelaskan berbagai rencana yang sebelumnya telah kami susun pada kalian dan juga akhir mengenaskan dari rencana itu sendiri. Kita mulai dari rencana A. Tujuan Tsunade-sama mengadakan konfrensi beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah ingin petinggi pemerintahan jepang, termaksud Presiden sendiri mengambil langkah penyerangan untuk sang Kaisar. Bila sang Kaisar tidak melakukan penyerangan terlebih dahulu, berarti sang Kaisar sedang merencanakan _sesuatu_ yang lebih membahayakan dari yang kita duga. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Jika pemerintah turun tangan, pastinya mereka akan menurunkan skuad-skuad elit serta persenjataan modern untuk menandingi kekuatan Kaisar bila _rencana_ yang ia pikirkan telah terwujud. Itulah inti dari konfrensi itu. Mengeluarkan statment untuk mendesak Presiden menurunkan perintah terbaiknya melawan kekuatan terbesar dari Kaisar walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana intensitas kekuatan terbesar Kaisar bila telah diliputi balas dendam. Point pentingnya adalah setidaknya kita bisa _mengimbangi_ serangan mereka, begitulah pendapat kami. Tapi, melihat hasil konfrensi itu tidak sesuai dengan harapan kami. Terpaksa kami mengambil langkah lain untuk menghentikan sang Kaisar"

"Lalu anda sekalian beralih kerencana B, begitu?" Sebut Kakashi dari kumpulan arkeolog yang lainnya.

"Benar. Untuk itulah aku berada disini sebagai Komisaris Kepolisian Konoha yang menangani masalah itu. Kalian tahu sendiri, rencana B yang dimaksudkan adalah rencana penangkapan Kyuubi. Memang terdengar konyol, dan mustahil sekali menghadapi mahkluk paling bersejarah itu. Tapi, kami menemukan sedikit solusi cara penangkapan Kyubi yang efektif, yaitu dengan _Segel Rantai Pengikat _dari batu kuno peninggalan keluarga istriku yang mempunyai kaitan erat dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Inti dari rencana ini adalah _memancing_ dan _menggertak_. Artinya adalah kami ingin _menggertak_ markas Orochimaru hingga membuat mereka sedikit berpikir seolah-olah mereka terancam dengan cara menyerang kawasan sekitar berjarak 20km dari pusat markas tersembunyi Orochimaru dengan persenjataan yang ada, Kaisar pasti langsung menurunkan Kyuubi untuk menghadapi kami. Kenapa harus Kyuubi? Karna saat ini Kyuubi lah yang mampu menandingi persenjataan kita, kalau menurunkan anak buah Orochimaru, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa dan tentu saja akan cepat mati bila tertembak peluru caliber 30 saja. Setelah melumpuhkan Kyuubi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari markas, pasukan kami bisa pergi dengan selamat tanpa khawatir tentang kemunculan Kaisar sebab dilihat kemampuan Shunshin No Jutsu milik Kaisar untuk sampai ditempat tujuan butuh waktu 15 menit, waktu 15 menit itulah kami manfaatkan untuk pergi. Itulah maksud dari _memancing_ itu sendiri, bertujuan memisahkan Kyuubi dari tuannya agar lebih mudah menyerang Kaisar yang sendirian bila telah mengetahui kelemahannya. Tapi siapa sangka. Kyuubi langsung muncul dihadapan kami dengan salah satu bawahan Orochimaru saat sasaran serangan tembakan baru dilayangkan sebanyak 2 kali. Menurut informasi FBI yang selamat dari kejadian naas itu, Kyuubi telah berhasil didapatkan. Namun kami salah terka, karna ternyata Kaisar datang dan mampu mematahkan segel itu. Yang lebih gawatnya, Kaisar telah memiliki tubuh sempurna saat menyerang pasukan kami. Tentu saja kapasitas kekuatannya melebihi batas, korban yang tewas pun sebanyak 134 dari 137 orang pasukan elit. Bersiap-siaplah, kita belum mengetahui _rencana_ Kaisar sebenarnya dan aku bertaruh, kita dalam masalah besar untuk itu"

"Kami telah mengerti dengan tujuan rencana A dan rencana B dari anda sekalian tuan. Tapi apa hubungannya rencana C dengan kami para pencari tulang belulang di dasar perut bumi?" Neji melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Kau sama kritikusnya dengan Tou-sanmu, Hyuga. Itulah keunggulan kita yang pernah bergelut didunia Arkeologi. Bila orang jaman sekarang tidak bisa menghentikan orang jaman dahulu. Setidaknya masih ada pilihan, orang jaman dahulu menghentikan orang jaman dahulu pula" Dan menompang pipi kirinya dengan telapak tangan kiri.

"Maksud anda?" Guy mengerut alisnya dalam. "Pada jamannya dulu, sang Kaisar berhasil ditumbangkan oleh _sesorang_ yang berasal jaman yang sama dengan dirinya. Bila kita tidak bisa menghentikan Kaisar, kenapa kita tidak mengulang hal yang sama pernah terjadi dulu dengan sang Kaisar" Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi.

Shikamaru yang sendari tadi menyimak arah pembicaaran dari gurbenur Konoha, terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari maksud dari Tsunade sebenarnya. "J-jangan bilang kalau anda ingin-..."

"Tepat sekali, Nara-kun! Kau berhasil mendeteksi sendiri rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Tou-san mu sendiri" Jiraiya tersenyum senang sambil melirik kearah Shikaku.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Kiba celingak-celinguk melihat wajah orang-orang dihadapannya.

Air muka Kakashi yang telah berubah menjadi serius beberapa detik yang lalu, mulai bersuara. "Jadi.. Maksud anda, anda menginginkan kami mencari makam _musuh besar_ Kaisar dan membangkitkannya, begitu?"

"APA!" Histeris orang-orang yang berada dikumpulan para arkeolog.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Obito menggerbak meja didepannya. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada pria berwajah hancur disebelah kirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Obito?!" Minato yang melihat reaksi aneh dari mantan muridnya, menyerit keningnya dalam.

Obito mengeratkan deretan gigi bagian depan. "Bagaimana bisa... BAGAIMANA BISA KITA MELAKUKAN PENGGALIAN SITUS SEMENTARA NARUTO TIDAK BERADA DIDEKAT KITA!"

"Obito!" Teriak Kakashi dari tempat duduk berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kau juga Kakashi!" Tunjuk Obito pada Kakashi. " Apa kau tidak sedikitpun memikirkan bagaimana saat ini keadaan Naruto?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! Apa sudah makan?! Atau malah saat ini dia menderita dengan kondisi yang- ARRGGH!" Obito mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tidakkah kalian berpikir waras sedikit?! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan penggalian situs tanpa kehadiran Naruto!"

"Hentikan ini Obito!" Minato menutup kedua matanya erat. Kedua tangan yang saling bersilang didada, mencengkram erat lengan sebelah kanan dengan jemari tangan kiri.

"MINATO-SENSEI! Naruto itu anakmu! Tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana keadaan putra mu saat ini?!"

"Naruto pun pasti menginginkan kalian tetap melakukan penggalian situs tanpa kehadirannya, Obito!" Lengking Tsunade bangkit mengerbak meja. "Tetaplah fokus! Jangan terbawa perasaan! Naruto pasti saat ini baik-baik saja"

"_Baik-baik saja?!_ Che!" Dengus Obito dengan nada mengejek pada kata baik-baik saja. Pandangan mata mencemooh dilayangkan Obito dari mata Onyxnya melihat Tsunade seperti tak memikirkan keadaan terburuk dari muridnya yang hilang. "BAIK-BAIK saja anda bilang! APA YANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA, HAH!"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?! Membatalkan cara yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan mengalahkan Kaisar hanya karna tidak ada Naruto, begitu maksudmu?! Jangan GILA kau bocah! Singkirkan lah dulu otak sempitmu itu mengenai masalah Naruto. Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah jutaan manusia yang akan terancam keselamatannya karna kehadiran Kaisar! Bisakah kau sedikit realistis dan profesional dalam menjalankan peranmu?! Jangan hanya karna seorang NARUTO, kau mengorbankan seluruh jiwa yang tidak berdosa ada dibumi ini hingga musnah tak berbekas yang hanya akan menyisakan KEBENCIAN dan PENDERITAAN!"

"NONA TSUNADE!"

"APA?! Memang pada dasarnya benar kan apa yang ku bilang!"

Hening...

"Heh! Kalian... Tidak mengerti. Tidak ada kata baik-baik sebelum Naruto menampakkan sendiri wajahnya didepan kedua mataku. Jangan bicara seolah-olah anda... _memahami_ Naruto lebih baik daripada aku. Anda tidak akan bisa mengerti Naruto... Karna anda, tidak mengganggap posisi Naruto saat ini seperti posisi ku menempatkan dia berharga di diriku" Obito berjalan perlahan ke pintu keluar ruang pertemuan. Berhenti sesaat membelakangi orang-orang menatapnya sendu. "Aku tetap pada keputusan awal. Tidak akan ikut dalam misi penggalian situs tanpa Naruto. Permisi!"

'BLAM!'

"Obito!" Seru para dosen Universitas Tokyo. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja dia berbuat apa yang ia inginkan. Lebih baik kita fokuskan saja misi kita selanjutnya" Tsunade menoleh kearah sisi kanannya, menghindari puluhan kontak mata dengan beragam ekspresi tertuju di dirinya.

"Obito sensei juga tidak mengerti..." Gumaman kecil dari sebelah tempat duduknya, membuat mata merah menyala milik Kakashi melihat gadis berambut pink sedang menekukkan kepalanya dalam. "Tidak mengerti perasaan nona Tsunade, akan kehilangan keberadaan Naruto..."

'Dimana kau saat ini.. Naruto' batin Tsunade mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

.

..

...

Bersambung lagi...

* * *

.

Dhiya saat ini males bgt nih baca komik online ama nonton anime Naruto di Gl*b*l tv! (Ya'elah~, curhat nih author!). Abisnya... DHIYA KESEL, BENCI, n MARAH BANGET kenapa ga ada adegan SasuNaru nya! Argggg! Ga suka! Ga suka! Naruto itu milik Sasuke! Selamanya harus sama Sasuke! Ga boleh di pasang-pasang'in ama chara lain selain SASUKE TEME! Uhh~! APAAN INI GA ADA ROMANCENYA SASUNARU SAMA SEKALI! Malah sibuk sendiri ngelawan kakek peyot Madara Uchiha!

Sasu itu cuma akan sama Naruto! Ga ada Hinata maupun Sakura! Sebaliknya juga getoh! Ikatan SasuNaru di anime Naruto itu sangat KUAT! Tali hubungan mereka itu udah ga bisa dipisahkan lagi, sekalipun Sasuke jadi penjahat n mau ngebunuh Naruto! Arggh! (Fujoushi akut, tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada =.=")

Ini semua SALAH Kishimoto-sensei! Sasu itu suka ama Naru! Napa harus dibikin bunuh_bunuhan gini sih! Ngerusak, ngeganggu, ngalangin cinta SasuNaru aja! Grttt, I colok yu, I cakar yu, I jambak yu, pokoknya I benci-benci-benci yuuuu tuuuu Kishimoto! #cakar-cakar Masashi#

Hosh-hosh, eh ada Readres. Baru datang ya? #BLEATAK! BLETOK! TEKEWER-KEWER!#. Hahaha, A-Ano~ mohon jangan demo dulu yaa untuk ch 7 tidak ditampilkan adegan Lemonia nya (Mangkir janji lagi nih author! /PLAK!/). Buat Readres Sakura FC dan Hinata FC. GOMEN yaa klo ga suka dengan kata-kata dhiya. Itu hanya ungkapan unek-unek yang menganjal kok, untuk dua chara itu ga akan dhiya bikin bad caracter deh di fic ini maupun fic laennya. Dhiya author yang baek hati kok (HUEKK!). Sebenernya pengen nih, adegan SasuNaru di kamar tidur itu mau lemonan. Tapi dhiya urungkan, cz dhiya punya maksud tersendiri kenapa adegan 'uhh-ahh-uhh'nya ga ditampilkan /ALASAN lo tor!/. Pertama sih Naru dalam kondisi ga terima nih ama kejutan-kejutan yang dibuat Sasu. Dhiya sendiri klo diposisi Naru, mungkin akan shock n ga terima juga. Kalo dipaksa'in lemon, entar ada adegan kekesaran lagi buat si Naru dan dhiya ga mau menyakiti Naru lagi (padahal nyatanya nyakitin juga). Dhiya mau lemonannya ga memaksa, ga memberatkan, n ga menyakiti Naru, malah mau bikin itu awal Naru mulai ada getar-getar(?) Lope ama Sasu. Jadi ch depan aja ya, JANJI deh. Adegannya tetap si Sasu melakukan secara sepihak, tapi ga menyakiti Naru. Flashback Naruto sebagai Naruko juga akan dhiya kuak. Puncak acara sudah dimulai nih, hehe. Lemonan Naru suka Sasu juga sudah dhiya pikirkan, ditunggu aja ya, hahaha (hasil 2 malam terus berpikir mesum). Untuk perubahan Sasu, bagaimana pendapat Readres? Gomen klo ancur+ga sesuai yang diinginkan, cuma itu yang dhiya mampu, fufufu. Oke! Kita bales Review dolo~

Cho devi: iya nih cho! Sirik aja tuh si Baroko eyeshadow tebel! hehe, Naru ditolong ama dua-duanya kok. Ga tau tuh nyambung apa ga nya itu cerita. Hahaha, review lagi yaa ^^.

Kim victori: ribet yaa? Hehe, gomen deh bikin ribet. Hahaha, tapi sebelumnya tangkyu yaa udah review fic gaje ini. Ini udah update, moga memuaskan n ga bikin ribet lagi. Hehe, review lagi yak

Niita:oke! Ini udah semangat kok, hehe. Makasih yo udah semangat'in. Hehe, ini udah update, moga ga mengecewakan.. Abis lemonannya ditunda sih. Hehe, 'PLAK!'

Nasusay: penasaran ya? God job! Pertahankan terus ya! hehehehehe. 'BLEETAK!'. Sasu tau Naru itu cowo, kan udah dia liat n merasakan, fufufu. Tapi si Sasu terjebak ama masa lalu mulu nih, itu juga akan jadi problem mereka bedua kedepannya. Emang licik sih Orochi gila itu! Entar dhiya balas dia ch depannya, hahaha (senyum iblis). Ditunggu aja y, review lagee yak.

ChaaChulie247: hehe, hallo juga. Panggil dhiya aje dah. Ihh si Chaa peluk-peluk Naru. Entar si Teme marah loh (ngelirik Sasuke dibawah pohon(?) tomat). Lemonannya, a-ano~.. Hehe, (cengar-cengir) ditunggu ch depan ya. Hehe #BUGGH! (Dihajar Chaa, mangkir mulu)#. Oke! Ini juga udah semangat! Review lagi yoo.

Phonenix emperor: tabur-tabur paku? Mau maen kuda lumping yaa phoneix-chan? #bletak!#. Maaf yaa, note dhiya bikin fell baca kamyu (lebay lo tor!) Menguap (?). Untuk lemonan, please jgn demo dulu. Ch depan aja yaa, sabar dulu. Org sabar disayang tuhan loh, wkwkwk #plok!# Hehe, review lagee yaa.. Hehe,

Shikawa Asuka: #sweatdrop#, Naru ga mati kok. Klo naru mati, artinya tamat dong ini panpik. Heheh, poff itu yaa? Itu suara perubahan si Kyu-chan~ (dicakar kyuubi). Aahh~ sama, dhiya juga gemes ngebayangin si Kurama pas nulis adegannya dia loncat-loncat gitu. Inget ama kucing dhiya (hachiko), hehe. Review lagi yaa.

Uzu Seichi: hehe, dhiya potong emang sengaja bikin uzu penasaran. (Ngomong tanpa dosa, disembelih uzu). #sweatdrop#, a-ano.. I-itu, uzu teriak emang ga rame apa tuh rumah dikira nyokap uzu, ada maling mau ngerampok pake teriak-teriak gitu? #plak!#. Wkwkwk, iya-iya, ini udah update kok, review lage yaa.

Kiroikiru no mikazu chizuka: singkat-padat-jelas bgt kiroi-chan reviewnya #cengo mode on#. Iya ini udah update. Review lagi yaa.

Uchiha cucHan clyne: ga apa-apa kok telat, asal review lagi udah seneng dhiya, hehe. (Ciri author ada maunya). Merinding? Hehe, tapi suka ga lemon yang kemaren? Wkwkw #digeplak!#. Kasian emang, itu juga bikin masalah mereka bedua meruncing gara-gara Sasu masih terjebak ama masa lalunya. Ditunggu aja gimana mereka bedua. Rival? Yang ini udah puyeng, klo tambah rival kasian si Sasunya, udah berat gitu ama masalah dia yang mau ngeyakinin Naru kalo mereka ada hubungan sebelumnya. Hehe, iya. Review lagi yaa

Michealis yuki: monggo yuki, mau nonjok Sasu udah rape seenaknya si Naru, hihi. #dichidori sasu#. Sama, dhiya juga mau peliharan kayak Kurama (maafkan aku hachiko, menduakan dirimu T.T). Klo masalah lemon, ch depan y. Sabar, hehe (ditampol yuki, ingkar janji mulu).

Widi orihora: yang ngebom Naru itu org-org FBI. Mereka ngejalanin misi nangkap Kyuubi. Sasuke udah sadar kok Naru cowo, cuma dia masih terjebak masa lalu, hingga tetep nganggep Naruto itu Naruko. Orang sama, tapi beda gender saat reinkarnasi. Gitu, review lagi yaa. ^^

Clein cassie: bikin hamil sih mudah clein, tapi disini ada adegan jatoh-jatohan, ledak-ledakkan, entar Naru keguguran gimana? Akhh! TiDAK! (Lebay sendiri) Keponakan dhiya ga boleh keguguran! Ga boleh! #plak!#. Review lagi yaa.

Sytadict: (nutup kuping), ga tau tuh napa Kurama seimut itu?! Udah dari cetakan kali dia imut gitu, gkgkgk. Sytadict-chan, kalu mau ngasuh, ga bisa deh. Cz readres yang lain juga pada mau tuh (Nunjuk readres lagi rebutan Kurama). Hehe, dikit yaa, ini udah panjang belum? Review lagi yaa. ĤΕЁ ĤΕЁ ĤΕЁ ĤΕЁ .

Funnychii: kok tor sih ? #mulut dhiya jatuh kebawah(?) Mendengarnya#. Barako ngebunuh Naru? Liat aja dah, berhasil ga nya tuh kakek tua jelek! Klo NC-nya, ch depan yaa. Hehe, kita nantikan di investigasi the mummy ch 8, wkwkwk. (Niru gaya funny)

Kurama? Hehe, janjian dulu deh ama readres laen klo mau bawa pulang Kuramanya, abis pada mau tuh, Hehe. waduh~! Sasu udah ngamuk tuh gara-gara fanny kirim salam segala. Kabur dulu akh, monster ayam lagi ngamuk! (Lari secepet gledek).

RMBooth: hehe, penasaran yaa. Ini udah update kok. Murka bgt si Sasu, tuh ampe ledak-ledakkan. Kasian padahal tuh lokasi, hutannya hutan lindung loh, hueeeee. #bletak!#. Bener yaa review terus, awas loh klo ga. #PLAK! PLOK! (Digampar bolak balik)#.

Qhia503: haha, kebingungan bgt si Qhia. Kalo masalah batu-batuan. Err.. Tanya aja dah ama si Naru (mau kabur, takut digetok Naru banyak tanya mulu). Hehe, ini udah update, review lagi yaa.

Onyx sapphireSEA: deg-degan yaa? Maaf yaa narunya lecet-lecet, tapi ada si Sasu kok. Tenang aja. Kurama? Suwit aja deh ama yang lain, hehehe. Yang menang bawa aja yaa #plak! (Ditendang Naru seenaknya jual Kurama ke Readres lain)#.

Ukkychan: Naru dalam bahaya, Sasuke siap menolong! Wkwkwk, ini udah update. Mudah-mudahan suka. Review lagi yaa.

Guest: ini namanya siapa yaa? #cari-cari nama#. Iya ini udah semangat kok, hehe. Iya, sama-sama. Review lagi yaa.

Neko-tan: hehe, udah pas yaa. Hehe, masih ada akhiran B juga. Waduh! Terlalu bgt nih si dhiya nya! Udah dibilangin juga! #getok-getok kepala sendiri#. Reinkarnasi Naru? Hehe, mungkin ada mirip the mummy (ditipi), tapi ada juga loh campur tangan pikiran nista dhiya, wkwk. Yosh! Ini udah update. Review lagi yaa

Earl Louisia vi duviel: wkwk, Naru belum terima tuhh kayaknya. Ini udah lembut kok tubuhnya Sasu, tinggal siap pake aja. Wkwkwk. Review lagi yaa.

Rama yuliansyah 5: iya ini udah update kok. Hehe, review lagi yaa.

Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: hehe, gomen yaa uhh-ahh-uhh nya dtunda ch depan. Sabar yaa, orang sabar disayang, pacar. Wkwkwk #pLAK!#

Kkhukhukhukhukhudattebayo: iya nih, si tua orochi mau melenyapkan Naru. Dalam bahaya si iya, tapi tenang ada Teme n Kurama yang akan selalu menjaga Naru-chan ku sampai akhir hayat, huehehe. Asyeeeek~. Hebat kan si Naru. Si Sasu pokoknya nurut deh ama di Dobe, kalo ga nurut. Bakal dhiya pecat dari fic ini, wkwkwk #diSusano'o Sasuke#.

Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: waduh, senangnya tuu om Minato dipuji ama Momo, wakawaka e~e. #PLAK!#. Busyet! Kejem amat si Momo, udah ngeluarin celurit. Mau dong satenya, bumbu kacangnya yang pedes yaa Mo- #BUGGH!#. Review lagee yaa.

yoshh! akhir kata, Dhiya pamit dulu ya. ketemu lagi diCh depan. Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa. awas kalo ga (ngancem pake pisau lumuran darah).

My mom: Woy! Cepetan bersihin ikannya! Banyak gaya mulu!

Dhiya: Iya-iya.. (Nangis bombay adegan action Dhiya dipotong Nyokap)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kota Nami, 06.49

Hawa dingin masih membekas di seluruh kawasan tertutupi kabut tipis sepanjang aliran sungai membelah hutan belantara. Jejak-jejak embun nampaknya masih enggan meninggalkan diri di helaian kelopak dedaunan pohon-pohon rindang menjulang tinggi keatas langit. Sinar sang surya menambah keindahan panorama alam yang amat sangat memanjakan mata bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Di pagi yang sempurna ini, para manusia-manusia perkasa mulai menjalankan tuntutan rutinitas yang mengharuskan diri untuk berpisah dengan orang-orang terkasih. Menggerakkan setiap sendi badan diperahu-perahu kecil menyusuri sungai dengan membawa jaring-jaring kecil, atau bila tak memiliki semua peralatan itu, bercocok tanam pun tak menjadi masalah. Asalkan untuk menyambung satu hari ini dengan sesuap nasi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian orang-orang menyibukan diri pada perkerjaan masing-masing. Segelintir manusia-manusia nun jauh di hutan belantara tepatnya di kaki gunung tertinggi kota itu, turut juga mempersiapkan diri menjalani misi selanjutnya dari sederet rencana yang telah dipersiapkan. Dari kejauhan sosok pria berambut kelabu dengan kacamata bulat, tampak mengkoordinir para bawahannya menata segala perlengkapan penting di 7 kereta kuda yang akan mengiring keberangkatan mereka ketempat berikutnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang berbaju kaos hitam dan celana jeans biru gelap hanya termanggu ditempat melihat kesibukan orang-orang didepannya hilir mudik membawa berbagai macam benda aneka bentuk kedalam kereta. Rubah kecil di gendongan kedua tangan mungil terselimutkan kulit tan (mirip Shizune mengendong Ton-Ton di Anime) juga ikut diam memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat sosok beriris _blue ocean_ itu. Mata bulat besar warna merah dengan pupil seperti mata kucing bergerak liar kekiri dan kekanan, bahkan sesekali kepala bertelinga panjang itu tak segan-segan menoleh kearah belakang melihat kesibukan orang-orang mengangkut beragam barang bawaan. Ditengah keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan berbeda jenis dan rupa itu, suara berat dari arah belakang mulai menginterupsi.

"Apa sudah beres semuanya?"

Naruto menyerit tak suka begitu tubuhnya menghadap sempurna kearah belakang melihat sosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat menjijikkan berjalan perlahan menuju Kabuto diiringi beberapa rombongan kecil di balik punggung ringkih itu.

Pria bermata _Obsidan_ menekan ganggang kacamata yang melorot ke pangkal hidung, "Semua sudah siap, tuan Orochimaru. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang kalau tuan mau."

"Bagus," seringai Orochimaru tertampang jelas diwajah pucatnya. Rambut hitam tergerai panjang pun bergoyang saat ia membalikkan badan begitu merasakan kehadiran orang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Perlahan Orochimaru membungkukkan tubuh beberapa derajat pada rombongan kecil dibalik punggungnya. "Semua sudah siap, Yang Mulia. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang."

Sosok pemuda tampan berbalutkan kulit albaster, serta iris Onyx tajam dengan hakama putih di lilitkan obi ungu berbentuk tali tambang hanya bergumam kecil menjawab pernyataan sang bawahan. "Hn."

"Yang Mulia," perempuan rambut merah merona hebat saat Sasuke melirik wanita berkacamata itu lewat ekor mata. Dengan rasa gugup mendera sekujur tubuh, wanita bernama lengkap Karin Uzumaki menyodorkan sebuah jubah warna hitam (jubah saat melawan Itachi) pada Sasuke, kedua tangannya membentangkan jubah itu lebar-lebar seperti hendak memakaikan langsung. "I-Ini.."

Wajar datar tanpa menunjukkan guratan ekpresi itu hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk mengiyakan atau pun menolak jubah yang disajikan babu barunya. Telapak tangan kanan dilapisi semacam pelindung di bagian punggung tangan, terarah pada pria berambut soft violet disebelah kiri, telunjuk pun bergerak maju dan mundur seperti sedang memanggil pria bergigi runcing itu untuk mendekat. Mengerti dengan maksud sang Kaisar, kedua tangan Suigetsu yang sedang menggenggam erat katana tipis terselimuti sarung warna putih, perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah punggung Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Suigetsu langsung menyelipkan katana itu dibelakang punggung Sasuke dengan cara mengaitkannya pada lilitan Obi agar tidak terjatuh saat bergerak.

Setelah tugas yang dijalankan Suigetsu selesai, Karin pun mendekat kearah Sasuke, hendak memasangkan jubah di tangannya pada sang Kaisar.

Melihat Kaisar begitu dimanjakan oleh bawahan Orochimaru, Naruto mendengus geli. Seperti anjing peliharaan saja hingga mau-maunya memasang segala perlengkapan yang anak umur 3 tahun pun bisa melakukannya seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Menggelikan, sekaligus memuakkan begitulah yang Naruto rasakan saat melihat wajah Karin seperti kepiting rebus begitu jubah ditangannya berpindah ke bahu tegap Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat asap mengepul keluar dari ubun-ubun wanita itu begitu tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Naruto paham betul wanita seperti Karin tak akan bisa menolak jerat pesona sang Kaisar. Naruto akui, walaupun berat untuk mengatakan semua ini, tapi pada dasarnya kenyataanlah yang berbicara bahwa Kaisar memang memiliki rupa yang err.. Sangat amat tampan tanpa cacat sedikitpun terukir pada setiap inci pahatan ilahi dibagian wajah, kata sempurna mungkin lebih tepat menggambarkan semua keadaan yang ada pada pria berambut raven gaya mencuat kebelakang itu. Ditambah tubuh atletis setinggi 182 cm dengan kulit putih halus nan menggoda, serta kharisma kuat dari Kaisar yang terkenal dengan kekejaman pada zamannya dulu. Benar-benar sangat sempurna.

'BLUSH!'

Rona kemerahan di pipi tembam berkulit tan itu bersemu hebat tak sengaja otak kecilnya mengingat hakama putih dengan sedikit terbuka pada bagian atas memperlihatkan lekuk dada bidang berotot milik sang Kaisar. Pikiran Naruto semakin menggila saat mengingat kejadian pada malam lalu dimana Kaisar 'menyentuh'nya tergantikan oleh bayang-bayang tubuh sixpact itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto hampir tepar, apalagi bila kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi? TIDAK~~! Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kekiri dan kekanan. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran menyesatkan itu. Apa-apa'an otaknya ini! Seenaknya saja menampilkan kejadian aneh yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan bersama sang Kaisar. Naruto itu laki-laki! Dia masih _straight_, lebih menyukai dada bulat nan besar ketimbang 'alat' kelamin berjenis sama dengan dirinya. Oh ya Tuhan, apa salah Naruto hingga dirimu memberikan cobaan seberat ini.

"Kaisar-sama~~,"

Lamunan panjang Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara sok diimut-imutkan keluar dari bibir Karin. Begitu mendongkakkan wajah, Naruto disungguhi pemandangan menjijikan oleh tingkah laku lebay Karin seperti meminta perhatian (baca: menggoda) disaat kedua tangan perempuan rambut merah itu mengancingkan jubah Kaisar pada bagian leher.

"Apa-apa'an dia itu!" Ketus Naruto tanpa sadar. Kurama hanya mendongkakkan wajah keatas melihat tuan rambut pirangnya mengeluarkan aura kemarahan tertuju pada Sasuke yang dikelilingi Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Tak sengaja melihat tatapan mata Naruto tertuju pada mereka, Juugo pun mendekat kearah Naruto dan Kurama yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Juugo menyodorkan mantel abu-abu dan jubah coklat dengan model sama persis dimiliki oleh Sasuke kepada Naruto, "Namikaze-sama, ini."

"Eh?!" Keberadaan Juugo yang terasa tiba-tiba bagi Naruto, membuatnya terperanjat kaget merespon perkataan pria rambut orange jabrik itu. "Oh, m-maaf. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Juugo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Mau ku pakaikan, Namikaze-sama?" Juugo menyodorkan mantel dan jubah ditangan. Naruto menggeleng pelan, tak lupa dengan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khas terpampang diwajah.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Oh ya, cukup panggil aku Naruto saja, jangan pakai embel-embel sama atau apa, kalau kau memanggilku begitu, kedengarannya sangat aneh sekali di telingaku, hehe. Emm, bisa kau gendong Kurama sebentar?" Naruto sedikit mengangkat rubah mungil dipelukannya. Ada anggukan kecil dari Juugo, Naruto pun mengambil jubah dan mantel di tangan lalu melepaskan Kurama didekapan Juugo. Setelah kedua benda itu melekat di tubuh, Naruto hendak menggendong kembali Kurama. "Arigatou."

"Sama-sa.." Kurama yang berada di pelukan Juugo tiba-tiba meloncat ketanah, berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah depan. Saat Naruto ingin berteriak memanggil Kurama kembali kepadanya, tiba-tiba teriakan cempreng dari arah depan pun bergema.

"KYAAAAA!"

Gelak tawa pun menyusul saat melihat sosok yang berteriak itu berlari-larian menghindari rubah kecil sedang menggigiti ujung jubah miliknya, bahkan beberapa kali ia terjatuh saat hendak berlari kencang, tidak sadar ujung jubahnya masih digigit erat oleh Kurama. Bangun, lari, jatuh, bangun lagi, lari lagi, jatuh lagi, begitulah yang terjadi seterusnya pada wanita si rambut merah. Membuat Orochimaru memijat pangkal hidung melihat adegan itu. "Kita berangkat sekarang, Kabuto." Pria itu pun berjalan kesalah satu kereta kuda.

Setelah berdehem sejenak, merilekskan kerongkongan yang terasa serak. Pria dengan marga Yakushi mulai membuka suara. "Karin, berhentilah bermain-main, kita akan berangkat sekarang! Dasar!"

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Diam!" Death glare Kabuto tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun keluar dari bibir wanita itu, ia pun beralih pada bawahan lainnya. "Semuanya, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Melihat wanita menyebalkan bin norak meringkut ketakutan mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Kabuto serta Kyuubi, lengkingan tawa Naruto membahana sembari melangkahkan kaki kearah kereta yang sebelumnya telah ditunjuk oleh Juugo. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat merasa senang melihat Karin tersiksa seperti itu, bukannya bermaksud kejam. Tapi Naruto rasa perempuan itu pantas mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal atas sikap luar binasa genitnya ini.

"HUAHAHAHA! Ayo Kurama kita per-" karna terlalu bahagia melihat Karin menderita, tanpa Naruto sadari saat melangkah, kaki kanannya menginjak ujung jubah yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuh pemuda mungil itu hingga keseimbangan pun tidak bisa dikendalikan, membuat tubuh Naruto oleng kearah depan dengan kening akan menghantam bebatuan keras terlebih dahulu. Disaat Naruto memasrahkan diri menerima rasa sakit keningnya berciuman dengan bebatuan yang keras.

'Duk!'

"Eh?!" Posisi kepala Naruto yang tertunduk kini membelalakkan mata. 'Kenapa batunya terasa lembut?' Begitulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari pikirannya saat sadar ia tak kunjung merasakan denyutan hebat di bagian kening yang seharusnya terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Malah kini pinggangnya yang ramping merapat kearah depan seperti ditarik sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa-" Terdengar suara bariton khas dari arah depan, reflek Naruto mendongkakkan kepala keatas melihat siapa gerangan yang berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya (ralat: keningnya) dari bahaya gegar otak ringan.

Mata blue sapphier itu melebar melihat wajah pria rupawan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak 2cm saja. Hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan satu sama lain, Naruto juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mint dari mulut Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke perlahan memiringkan kepala, mengeliminasi sedikit sisa jarak diantara mereka hingga ujung bibir bagian atas menyentuh bibir kecil Naruto. Hanya sekedar menempel saja, bukannya tidak ada niat, tapi Sasuke malah mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak melumat bibir menggoda yang sedikit memiliki akses agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam rongga sembab itu. Sasuke sadar, kalau ia mencium Naruto, ia akan kehilangan kendali. Dan tentu saja masalah mereka berdua akan bertambah runyam nantinya bila main cium seenaknya ditengah kondisi Naruto yang belum bisa menerima keberadaanya. "-Dobe?"

Naruto yang sempat terbuai dengan gerakan lembut dari pergerakan bibir Sasuke yang berbicara dipermukaan bibirnya, terdiam sejenak.

'Dobe..'

'Dobe?'

'DOBE?!'

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN DOBE, HAH?!" Sembur Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke. "DASAR TEME! Bastrad! Fuck! Pantat ayam! Tanah liat! Muka tembok! Aku tidak dobe, camkan itu baik-baik. Heh, kau ini mau cari mati ya!" Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanan kearah hidung Sasuke tanpa merenggangkan sedikitpun dekapan Sasuke, malah sekarang Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya bermaksud menantang pria itu. Sasuke hanya memandang datar, melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah dengan nafas terengah-engah sehabis menumpahkan segala kata 'mutiara terindah' tadi padanya.

Tidak tahukah kau Naruto, walaupun hanya berdiam diri, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan birahi yang meluap begitu melihat wajah serta pola tingkahmu yang terlalu 'mengundang' untuk berbuat hal-hal berbau _nakal_. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, Sasuke tersenyum (sangat) tipis pada Naruto begitu mengingat kata 'Teme'. Sebuah bait rangkaian kata yang pernah ia denger lima ribu tahun lalu dari seseorang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang kini ada didepan kedua mata. Beriris biru indah, berkulit tan cantik, dan helaian pirang lembut. Walaupun takdir terlalu kejam padanya hingga melahirkan kekasih tercinta yang telah terpisah beribu-ribu tahun dengan gender sama, satu kekuatan dimiliki oleh Kaisar Uchiha hingga satu permasalahan yang mengganjal, ia anggap hanya angin lalu. **Cinta...**

Naruto terhanyut dalam tatapan lembut dari iris Onyx didepannya. Tangan yang semula terkepal erat perlahan turun kebawah. Naruto merasa tak asing dengan tatapan itu, sebuah tatapan penuh cinta, hingga membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat tak menentu. Sasuke perlahan membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan leher kiri Naruto, menyesap dalam wangi citrus lemon menguar dari tubuh setinggi 162cm itu. Wangi yang sangat dirindukan, mampu membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini. "Aku.. Benar-benar merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke rendah di telinga Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, entah kenapa inner-nya terasa memberontak. Ingin berteriak keras membalas perkataan Sasuke, 'Aku akan selalu disisimu'. Namun tidak mampu ia ucapkan, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Sasuke kembali mengirup wangi tubuh Naruto sembari memejamkan mata, lalu berbisik lagi. "Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, benar-benar dobe. Tapi.. Itulah yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu."

'TWICTH!'

Terdapat persimpangan di dahi pemuda berkulit tan. Naruto senang, sangat senang Sasuke tidak lagi memanggilnya Naruko, atau nama siapalah itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu melayang seperti terbang keawang-awang. Tapi kalau di panggil dobe?! DOBE! Dibayar satu juta yen pun, jangan harap Naruto dengan suka rela mendengar kata-kata sadis itu. Satu hentakan di kedua tangan, Naruto mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. "DASAR KAISAR TEME!"

Setelah mengumpat, Naruto pun masuk kedalam kereta dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak lupa mengangkat ujung jubah agar tidak (hampir) terjatuh seperti tadi. Melihat tuannya berjalan kearah kereta yang cukup besar, Kurama pun berlari-lari kecil menyusul Naruto.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto menyerit heran saat Sasuke masuk kedalam keretanya. Duduk disebelah Naruto, hingga mau tak mau Naruto menggeser pantatnya kearah kiri agar Sasuke kebagian tempat.

"Aku menyuruh Orochimaru memberikan tempat khusus pada kita." jawab Sasuke singkat sembari menyenderkan punggung kesandaran tempat duduk. Melihat raut wajah Naruto seolah-olah bertanya, 'Kenapa?'. Sasuke menatap mata sebening lautan itu intens, "Menjagamu dari orang-orang berniat buruk. Kau sudah merasakannya kemarin, kan?"

Naruto memeluk erat Kurama dipangkuannya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan ku. Insiden kemarin, itu hanya.. Hanya-"

"Hanya apa?" Mata Onyx Sasuke memicing tajam. Dengusan sinis pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat pandangan mata mengarah kedepan. "Hanya permainan kecil dari mesin-mesin aneh hingga hampir menerbangkan nyawamu, begitu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Naruto memalingkan wajah ke samping melihat Sasuke. "Mereka melakukan semua itu karna memang ada alasan yang kuat. Kedatangan mu dari masa lalu hingga mengancam keselamatan dunia, berkomplot dengan psikopat seperti Orochimaru yang terkenal dengan kelicikannya, sampai sekarang kau tidak tahukan apa motif tersembunyi dari kakek tua itu menghidupkan mu ke zaman ini? Tentunya dia mempunyai suatu tujuan yang tidak baik. Semua alasan itu telah cukup untuk melakukan penyerangan pada kalian, dan masalahnya sekarang mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bersama dengan kalian. Mereka hanya ingin menjalankan tugas dengan baik sebagai aparat negara. Melindungi semua orang, tidakkah kau berpikir kearah sana sebagai seorang Kaisar yang pernah memimpin, hn?"

"Aku juga memiliki alasan untuk melakukan semua ini. Dan kau! Kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku."

Naruto hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Uchiha bungsu. Ia pun mengigit bibir bagian bawah sambil memalingkan wajah kearah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas singkat, tidak seharusnya ia berteriak seperti itu pada Naruto. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat untuk meraih dagu Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Bukan tanpa alasan aku menginginkan semua itu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Walaupun kau tidak ingat siapa aku, tapi dulu aku pernah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Mungkin kekhawatiran ku sedikit membuatmu risih, tapi mengertilah.. Aku hanya takut untuk kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya karna tidak bisa melindungimu."

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Memiringkan kepala ingin mencapai bibir ranum yang selalu mengoyahkan iman saat melihatnya. Naruto tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu mengelak diri saat wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya. Kedua bibir itupun bertemu, Sasuke menekan lembut bibir Naruto. Tangan kiri yang bebas menyusuri pipi Naruto dengan lembut, membelainya dengan sepenuh hati. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengecap kedua belahan bibir Naruto dengan gerakan membuka dan menutup seperti ingin meraupnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, mencari sensasi kenikmatan dari bibir Naruto. Lidahnya pun bergerak aktif membelai-belai bibir bawah Naruto, bermaksud menghilangkan bekas gigitan tadi.

"Ngg~"

Desahan yang tak sengaja dikeluarkan Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ingin mencicipi bibir dikulumannya lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke menekan-nekan belahan bibir Naruto pelan dengan lidahnya, meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam. Naruto yang telah terlarut dalam ciuman panas Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dengan sigap, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut sembab Naruto. Daging tak bertulang itu bergerak liar didalam rongga mulut yang hangat, menyusuri setiap deretan gigi Naruto. Mulai dari deretan gigi sebelah kiri bawah, kanan, atas, bahkan tangan Sasuke menekan lembut tengkuk Naruto agar lidahnya bisa mencapai gigi graham dibagian paling ujung. Sasuke menarik bibirnya sesaat dengan lidah masih terjulur di depan bibir Naruto, gigi depan Naruto tak luput dari 'pemeriksaan' Sasuke. Hanya beberapa detik saja, lalu lidah pun kembali masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Nngg~.. Mmm.. Uhh~, ngnn~"

Leguh Naruto saat lidah Sasuke memelintir lidahnya, bermaksud mengajak bermain. Naruto yang memang ahli dalam hal berciuman pun ikut membalas permainan Sasuke, gerakan memutar, membelai, mengulum, menyedot pun telah ia lakukan. Hingga dari rongga mulut keduanya, bunyi kecipak pun terdengar. Tapi sepertinya untuk hal satu ini, Naruto benar-benar menyerah, sebab pergerakan Sasuke lebih gesit dan lincah darinya. Membuat Sasuke menjadi pemenang dalam permainan adu 'lidah' itu.

"Nggh.. Kai- nnn~, le-pas.." Pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru semakin menyempit, Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke tertutupi jubah hitam dengan kedua tangan. Meminta dilepaskan agar bisa menghirup nafas dengan leluasa, namun permintaan dari Naruto tidak begitu diperdulikan Sasuke, bukannya menyudahi ciuman yang telah berlalu hampir 18 menit itu, Sasuke malah makin dalam memainkan lidah di mulut Naruto.

"Ngnn~, graa~" mendengar suara imut dari arah pangkuan, Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat pangutan panas terlepas sudah dengan benang saliva yang tipis terputus saat Naruto mengambil jarak untuk menjauh.

"H..hosh-hosh.." Naruto melotot horor kearah rubah kecil dipangkuannya berpose mendekatkan wajah lucu itu kearah pemuda pirang plus mata merah bulat nan besar berbinar-binar menatap tuannya. "Ku..Kura-mahh.." Punggung tangan berkulit tan itu mengelap sisi bibir teraliri saliva. Dada Naruto turun naik sembari menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajah yang bersemu merah menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke.

"A-Ap-ah yang ka-u lakukan?! Kau kau sudah gila! Seenaknya saja mencium orang!" Naruto mengosok-gosok bibirnya kasar. Berharap sentuhan bibir Sasuke yang masih terasa, dapat hilang tak berbekas. "Li-lihat perbuatan mu! Kau membangunkan Kurama, dasar! Astaga lihat, aku dipelototi seperti itu olehnya. Ku-Kurama, ku-kumohon jangan muntah disini Kurama." Jemari tangan pun mulai menepuk-nepuk kecil leher belakang Kurama yang bila diperhatikan baik-baik, Kurama tidak menunjukkan gejala mual-mual(?) seperti kata Naruto, malah ia tampak sangat senang melihat hubungan kedua tuannya berangsur membaik (mungkin).

"Hn."

"Che!" Naruto mengembungkan pipi. "Aku baru tahu ternyata seorang Kaisar sepertimu bisa bersikap menyebalkan begini."

"Kau juga, dobe"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE!"

(" `7´ )_,/"(_'!)

Disisi lain.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya?" Sosok bergender perempuan di ruangan gelap tak terterangi cahaya terlihat mengutak-ngatik berbagai macam senjata di kedua tangan. Dari arah kiri sudut ruangan, ketukan sepatu boots berkumandang seperti tak bisa menahan kesabaran ingin segera melakukan permainan yang telah mereka tunggu jauh-jauh hari. "Sudah, tidak usah banyak komentar. Ayo cepat pergi! Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menembakkan pistol ku ini dikepala bocah itu!"

Wanita di tengah kegelapan ruangan itu hanya mendengus bosan, kemudian menarik pisau, granat, serta pistol kedalam kantong-kantong kecil di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Kalau kau tidak sabaran seperti ini, bisa-bisa kita akan gagal seperti kemarin. Dan aku tidak mau membopong tubuhmu yang sangat 'ringan' itu bila kau terluka. Kalau itu terjadi, maaf saja, aku bukan malaikat bermurah hati mau menawarkan segala bantuan. Masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan selain bergumul dengan tubuh bau mu itu!"

"Tutup mulutmu **perempuan!**"

"Hentikan pertengkaran tidak berarti ini," ucap seorang laki-laki berusaha menengahi kedua rekannya. "Cepat persiapkan diri kalian, orang tua itu telah sampai di perbatasan desa Tetsu."

Perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok itu menyungingkan senyum licik, "Baiklah~"

"Che!" Desis laki-laki kedua, tidak suka diposisi ia diperintah seperti ini.

"**Tunggulah kami, Namikaze Naruto..**"

.

.

* * *

.

"Ehh?! Kita harus naik kereta lagi?!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang menggendong rubah kecil dikedua tangan. "Berapa lama lagi? Pantat ku sudah sakit karna terlalu lama duduk dalam posisi itu-itu saja. Kalian mau menyiksaku ya?!"

Kabuto menyerit tak suka mendengar keluhan Naruto, benar-benar cerewet dan berisik! "Kita tidak akan menaiki kereta kuda lagi, tapi kendaraan kita selanjutnya kereta api. Desa Tetsu termaksud salah satu desa yang sangat terjal, selain dikelilingi gunung dan jurang, jaraknya yang sangat jauh serta ditutupi salju, akan sangat menyulitkan sekali bila naik kereta kuda. Maka dari itu, kita naik kereta uap agar cepat sampai. Cuma lima jam kok."

Iris blue ocean Naruto terbelalak lebar. "Lima jam?! Cuma lima jam kau bilang?! Lima jam bukan waktu yang singkat, Kabuto! Astaga, aku benar-benar akan ambeien setelah pulang dari desa itu."

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir, kita naik kereta. Dan kau bisa berjalan-jalan bila kau tidak mau hanya duduk saja. Kereta yang kami miliki mempunyai 9 gerbong. Kurasa, itu telah cukup untuk mengusir kejenuhanmu selama 5 jam mendatang." Kabuto melangkah santai kearah Orochimaru sedang membicarakan hal penting dengan Kaisar tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berdiri.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Pasrah terus menerus dan memilih mengalah mengikuti orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Naruto cuma ingin satu, pulang secepatnya dan berkumpul dengan keluarga serta teman-temannya. Bosan melihat-lihat pemandangan bawahan Orochimaru mondar-mandir mengangkut berbagai peralatan didalam kereta. Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kereta.

"Anda ingin masuk Namikaze-sama?" Tanya salah seorang bawahan Orochimaru berbadan buntal a.k.a Jirobou. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Jirobou pun tersenyum samar, "Kereta anda ada digerbong 8. Itu gerbong khusus untuk anda yang telah Kaisar persiapkan."

"Oh, baiklah. Arigatou." Selesai menundukkan kepala singkat, Naruto pun berjalan ke gerbong paling ujung sebelum gerbong ke 7. Tak sampai 30 menit, kereta yang membawa Orochimaru cs berangkat menuju ke desa Tetsu.

Sasuke berjalan kearah gerbong ke 8, membuka pintu pembatas gerbong 8 dengan gerbong 7 untuk masuk tempat khusus yang telah ia persiapkan untuk Naruto dan Kurama. Berbeda dengan gerbong kereta 1-7 dimana hanya ada sepasang kursi layaknya kereta pada umumnya, di gerbong 8 ada sebuah sofa besar berukuran sekitar 2 meter dilapisi karpet tebal nan halus. Tak hanya sofa, dua buah kursi jati mewah berwarna coklat tua dengan meja kecil tampak sangat elegan di sudut gerbong seluas 4x3 meter itu. Rak-rak kecil terdapat buku-buku tua nampak serasi dengan berbagai pernak-pernik indah terjejer rapi di dinding. Melihat Naruto duduk disisi kanan sofa dengan pandangan mata terarah ke jendela untuk melihat pemandangan hutan-hutan pinus tertutupi butiran-butiran salju dari langit, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Segera ia langkahkan kaki kearah sofa untuk duduk disisi Naruto.

"Kau sedang apa?" Mendengar suara dari arah samping, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala dari jendela kaca.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa.." Kembali mata blue sapphire itu memandang pepepohonan di luar sana. "Hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan alam saja."

Sasuke hanya ber'hn' saja merespon perkataan Naruto. Jemari lentik terbalut kulit albaster pun membelai lembut surai pirang Naruto di balik telinga kecil itu. Tangan satunya yang membebas, merangkul bahu Naruto agar mendekat kearah Sasuke. Kurama yang selalu ada digendongan Naruto, tiba-tiba meloncat kebawah, berlari-lari kecil menuju keluar, seakan-akan ingin memberikan waktu untuk kedua tuannya. "Ka-Kaisar..."

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto intens begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. "Sasuke.. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Terserah." Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara. "Aku ingin pulang..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya keluarga, ayah, ibuku, paman, kakek, teman-temanku. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhwatirkan keadaan ku sekarang karna tak pulang 3 hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku rindu mereka. Dan aku juga tidak bisa selamanya terus berada berada disini, aku punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Kehidupan mu adalah bersama dengan ku." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kita berbeda. Pahamilah itu, dan jangan egois!" Sulut Naruto sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kita terlalu berbeda, kita berasal dari jaman yang tidak sama. Dan juga.. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, tidak mungkin kita bisa bersa-"

"Aku tidak perduli semua itu." Desis Sasuke tak suka. "Aku tidak perduli semua itu, Naruko!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Lagi, Sasuke lagi-lagi memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Naruko? Siapa sih Naruko itu! Naruto tidak kenal sosok yang sering disebut-sebut pemuda pantat ayam ini! Kenapa setiap kali Sasuke berbicara dengan Naruto, selalu saja memanggil nama Naruko. Sumpah! Naruto tidak bisa menebak apa isi hati pemuda Uchiha ini. Sebentar lembut, penyayang, penuh kehangatan, dan Naruto akui, ia sangat terpukau dengan kata-kata Sasuke seperti amat sangat mencintainya. Setiap butir kata penuh ketulusan, dan pandangan matanya itu benar-benar menujukkan kesungguhan pada Naruto. Tapi apa sekarang? Semua kata-kata itu bukanlah untuk Naruto, tapi untuk Naruko! Bukannya Naruto cemburu, hanya saja Naruto merasa seperti dipermainkan. Sasuke memandangnya bukan sebagai Naruto, tapi gadis yang bernama Naruko yang tidak ia ketahui seperti apa rupanya. Dan semua itu entah kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan sekali bagi dirinya. "Aku bukan Naruko, aku Naruto. Naruko? Aku tidak kenal siapa dia." Ucap Naruto dingin.

Sasuke membisu, tak menyangka Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah nada yang tersirat dari bibir mungil itu, menyatakan Naruko, orang yang sangat ia cintai telah mati didasar samudra.

'Tok-Tok-Tok!'

"Yang Mulia, ini Kabuto. Apakah Yang Mulia punya waktu sebentar? Tuan Orochimaru ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda, Sasuke pun beranjak dari sofa. "Sepertinya kau tampak lelah, istirahat lah sejenak. Bila semua urusan ku selesai, aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

'BLAM!'

.

Gerbong kereta nomor 4.

"...lia, Yang Mulia?! Yang Mulia?!"

Mendengar suara Orochimaru terus memanggil dirinya, mata Onyx sekelam malam pun menatap sosok pria paruh baya berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup yang ada dihadapannya. "Hn.."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Yang Mulia?! Atau anda tidak suka dengan gagasan saya untuk menjalankan rencana selanjutnya?" Tanya Orochimaru heran melihat Kaisar melamun seperti ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, jadi.. Kau sudah menemukan salah satu artefak yang berisi mantra membangkitkan jutaan mayat hidup untuk melemahkan pertahanan jepang?" Sasuke menopang dagu sebelah kiri dengan jemari tangan kiri.

"Begitulah Yang Mulia, saat ini kita sedikit beruntung, Presiden belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa untuk menghadapi kita. Tampaknya, beliau masih ragu menyiapkan bala tentara di setiap perbatasan masing-masing kota besar diseluruh jepang, sebab beliau pastinya tidak ingin bertindak gegabah karna tidak adanya tanda-tanda serangan dari kita. Kita bisa manfaatkan kelengahan mereka untuk bergerak. Menyerang Tokyo dengan miliaran mahkluk hidup seluruh penjuru jepang, bila kita berhasil melumpuhkan istana Presiden, tentunya itu bisa menjadi tombak agar kita bisa menguasai Jepang secepatnya. Bagaimana?" Orochimaru menyerengai licik.

"Tokyo? Inikah rencana terbaikmu? Apa kau pikir bila kita menyerang Tokyo, kota-kota besar lainnya akan tinggal diam? Membiarkan kita sesuka hati menggempur istana Presiden, begitu?! Tentu saja tidak Orochimaru. Mereka tidak bodoh, pastinya disetiap kota besar di Jepang memiliki anggota militer yang sangat kuat, kau sendiri yang bilang, persenjataan Jepang lebih modern dan canggih dari negara lain. Tentu mereka akan memilih melawan kita." Desis Sasuke sinis menanggapi rencana bodoh ala Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menekan remote kecil ditangan, hingga monitor sebesar 81" tak jauh dari mereka menampakkan peta Negara Jepang. Sebanyak 46 titik warna merah terpampang di permukaan peta itu. "Titik-titik itu adalah pusat-pusat militer serta kantor kepolisian di seluruh jepang. Saya akan menangani semua lokasi itu dengan mayat hidup yang akan kita bangkitkan. Bila seluruh wilayah Jepang, kita lumpuhkan sistem pertahanan mereka secara bersamaan. Membuat mereka kerepotan menangani ribuan mayat hidup, tentu rencana yang briliant kan untuk kita menyerang Tokyo secara leluasa. 3 miliar mayat hidup, ku rasa itu lebih dari cukup Yang Mulia."

Sasuke memicingkan kedua mata Onyxnya. "Tiga miliar?"

"Iya, tiga miliar. Bila kita berhasil menguasai Jepang, kita bisa memakai persenjatan mereka untuk membungkam negara-negara yang lainnya. Jepang salah satu penghasil senjata biologis terbaik seperti nuklir, dan juga bom atom. Ditambah kekuatan anda yang tiada habisnya setelah sedikit 'berendam' didesa Tetsu nanti. Dunia, dengan mudah ada digenggaman anda Yang Mulia." Senyum iblis terpampang jelas diwajah Orochimaru.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menampilkan wajah datar yang begitu sulit diterka Orochimaru apakah rencananya diterima Kaisar atau tidak. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru, kereta yang mereka tumpangi terlonjak tiba-tiba dengan bunyi yang cukup keras seperti hendak keluar dari jalur rel. Sasuke memandang Kabuto tajam. Mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Orochimaru bergegas mempertanyakan hal itu pada Kabuto. "Ada apa, Kabuto?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu tuan, biar saya tanyakan dulu dengan Sakon. Dia yang berada paling dekat dengan pengemudi kereta kita." Kabuto menekan-nekan tombol walky talky ditangan kirinya.

_"Ya, Kabuto-san?"_

Kabuto membalikkan badan, memunggungi Sasuke dan Orochimaru, "Apa yang terjadi Sakon? Kenapa kereta kita tiba-tiba terlonjak seperti tadi?"

_"Aku juga tidak tahu Kabuto-san, sebentar. Akan kutanyakan dulu dengan pria berbadan bulat itu."_ Tak beberapa saat, keheningan pun terjadi saat Sakon memutuskan sejenak walky talky-nya.

_'Psst!'_

_"Kabuto-san, apa anda ingin berbicara dengan ku? Ku dengar dari Sakon, anda ingin bertanya sesuatu."_

"Nobuo-san, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kereta kita seperti terlindas benda keras hingga terlonjak begitu?" Balas Kabuto begitu walky talky-nya tersambung pada seseorang.

_"Tenanglah Kabuto-san, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin rel kereta api yang kita lewati tertutupi gumpalan salju, sehingga kereta kita sedikit yaa~ seperti tadi. Hal itu sudah sering terjadi, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, tak perlu khawatir."_

Kabuto menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, baiklah kalau begitu. Arigatou atas informasinya Nobuo-san." /TUTT!/ "Tidak terjadi apa-apa tuan Orochimaru, Kaisar. Hanya sedikit masalah kecil saja seperti kata Nobuo-san tadi. Silahkan lanjutkan."

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana, Kaisar? Apakah anda setuju?"

.

Merasakan adanya lonjakan dari kereta, membuat Naruto bangkit, berdiri menuju pintu keluar. Melihat pemandangan pepohonan yang berlalu lalang beberapa waktu lalu, kini diam tak bergerak seperti berhenti ditengah jalan. Tanda tanya pun muncul dikepala pirang itu. "Kenapa keretanya berhenti? Apa mesinnya rusak gara-gara lonjakkan tadi?" Tak ingin terlarut dalam kebingungan, Naruto pun bergegas membuka pintu keluar bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'BOOM!'

"GYAAA!" Naruto langsung tersungkur menabrak rak buku mendapat hantaman kuat dari arah luar gerbong kereta. Sambil menahan sakit di bagian punggung terbentur rak buku, Naruto bergegas keluar dari dalam gerbong kereta. DEG! Mata sapphier Naruto terbelalak sempurna begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Gerbong kereta yang ia tumpangi tak lagi terhubung dengan 7 kereta lainnya. Yang lebih mencengangkan Naruto, ia sekarang berada di sebuah jembatan sepanjang 30 km disisi kiri dan kanan terdapat jurang yang cukup dalam hingga dasarnya saja tidak terlihat karna saking gelapnya. Naruto semakin tak percaya melihat jembatan paling ujung dihadapannya tak lagi terhubung alias sengaja dihancurkan. Ternyata bunyi ledakan tadi adalah bunyi-

'Dor-dor-dor!'

Desingan peluru terdengar dari arah udara. Tahu tujuan peluru-peluru itu akan mengarah kearah mana, Naruto pun segera berlari kesisi kereta api agar peluru itu tak menembus kulit tubuhnya seperti kemarin. 'SIAL! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?! Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka malah menyerangku!' Batin Naruto mencari cara agar bisa masuk kedalam gerbong kereta. Berlindung didalam kereta, dari hujan peluru dari udara. 'Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka pasti suruhan tua bangka itu. Che! Dasar kakek tua bau tanah! Pantas saja dia meninggalkan tempat khusus untuk ku di gerbong kereta terakhir, mereka ingin melenyapkan ku supaya tidak diketahui Kaisar dan Kurama. Ternyata Kabuto memanggil Kaisar hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak berada didekatku. Kurama juga tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, padahal ia tak akan betah berlama-lama tidak didekatku, ck! Berengsek! Mereka telah merencanakan ini sejak awal.'

Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak mendapat rasa perih di bagian lengan kanan. Mereka telah menyadari Naruto bersembunyi disisi kereta, helikopter berwarna hitam itu pun semakin gencar menembakkan peluru kearah Naruto. Dengan gesit, Naruto berlari masuk kedalam kereta dan mengunci pintu. "Hosh-hosh.." Tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh di lantai sembari menahan darah yang terus mengucur dari lengan kanan dengan tangan kiri. "Syukurlah, cuma tergores. Uggh!"

'DUAR!'

"Eh?!" Kereta yang dimasuki Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sedikit oleng seperti terhantam sesuatu. Naruto berpengangan erat di bagian di ganggang pintu saat keretanya oleng kembali.

'DUAR!'

'Treeek~!'

'DUM!'

"UWAKH!" Kereta Naruto tak mampu lagi bertahan dari serangan yang ada setelah diserang sebanyak 5 kali, kereta pun oleng kearah kiri dengan roda tak lagi bersentuhan dengan rel kereta api. Terbaring seperti bayi, posisi Naruto berpegangan pada ganggang pintu kini berayun-ayun. Lantai yang ia pijaki sebelumnya berubah menjadi dinding, dinding menjadi lantai. Serangan kembali dilayangkan, membuat kereta yang terbaring itu langsung mendekat ketepi jurang. Naruto menatap horor kaca bening dibawahnya menujukkan pemandangan jurang gelap nan dalam. Iris biru itu pun bergerak liar, mencari cara agar ia bisa keluar dari gerbong laknat ini.

'DUK!' Naruto menendang pintu kayu tempat ia berpegangan. Naruto harus cepar-cepat keluar, terlambat sedikit saja, nyawanya bisa melayang ditelan jurang nan gelap. Baru 3 kali tendangan, pegangan Naruto pada ganggang pintu terlepas akibat dihantam (lagi) serangan dari luar.

'PRANK!'

"UGGH!" Kaca jendela pun pecah membentur tubuh Naruto. Membuat serpihan beling-beling itu jatuh kedasar jurang. Naruto yang bergelantungan pada salah satu besi gerbong kereta, berusaha naik keatas begitu melihat gerbong ke 9 masih berada diatas jembatan. Setidaknya gerbong ke 9 bisa menahan gerbong ke 8 yang telah merosot dari tepi jembatan.

Naruto meringis kesakitan menahan denyutan hebat dari lengan kiri yang terluka saat mencoba merangkak naik keatas, butiran bening pun keluar dari sudut mata Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup bertahan, gerbong ke 8 semakin begerak kedalam jurang. Kondisinya semakin tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk berusaha naik keatas gerbong menuju ke jembatan. Perlahan namun pasti, genggaman tangan Naruto pada salah satu besi mulai merenggang. "Sa-su-ke.."

'DOR!'

.

.

DEG! Sasuke mengejang seketika saat pendengarannya seperti menangkap suara Naruto. Kabuto yang aneh dengan reaksi Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ada apa, Kaisar?"

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Naruko." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Naruko? Oh, maksud anda Naruto, Yang Mulia? Bukankah dia berada digerbong 8 sekarang. Baiklah, saya mengerti. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini harus kita selesaikan. Saya paham anda ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Jadi bagaimana Kaisar? Anda setuju?" Orochimaru menyesap teh hangat di atas meja kecil.

Sasuke menyederkan punggungnya kasar. "Persiapkan saja semuanya, setelah selesai 'tujuan' kita didesa Tetsu. Aku akan membangkitkan mayat hidup itu dengan Kuchiyose. Kau atur saja penempatan posisi mereka diseluruh Jepang."

"Khu-khu-khu, baiklah Yang Mulia. Perintah akan saya laksana-"

"TUAN OROCHIMARU!" Suigetsu mengerbak pintu masuk dengan brutal. Hal hasil pria bergigi runcing itu mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Orochimaru. Suigetsu menelan ludah susah payah sambil berusaha mengatur nafas yang memburu. "Gawat! Naruto-"

.

Didasar jurang yang gelap, terselimuti tebalnya salju-salju yang dihujani dari atas langit. Pemuda berambut pirang terbaring telungkup tak sadarkan diri dengan darah pekat mengalir dari lengan kanan. Tubuh terselimuti jubah coklat itu tertutupi tumpukan salju tebal dari bagian kaki hingga batas punggung. 3 orang manusia yang berada dihadapan pemuda itu menyungingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa, aku tembak saja kepalanya? Dia sudah sekarat, kasihan sekali kalau harus menderita sampai ajal menjemput ditengah badai salju seperti ini. Cih!" Zaku menodongkan pistol laras ganda kearah kepala Naruto yang telah tertutupi sedikit salju. Melihat rekan kerjanya bersiap menarik pelatuk, Kin dengan sigap menahan pistol Zaku.

"Kau gila! Pistol mu itu tidak punya peredam suara, ditempat seperti ini, intesitas suara pistol mu itu akan bertambah 3 kali lipat karna ikut bergema terpantul oleh bebatuan jurang ini. Kau mau Kaisar tahu posisi kita? Rencana menghabisi bocah sialan ini pun pasti akan berantakan. Aku tidak mau dibunuh Orochimaru dan juga Kaisar. Idiot!"

Zaku menoleh kearah Kin dengan tatapan murka, "Apa katamu!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali. Cuaca sedang tidak bagus. Badai salju akan segera datang. Ada benarnya apa yang Kin katakan. Kita tinggalkan saja bocah ini disini, dia sudah sekarat. Beruntunglah hujan salju sedang deras-derasnya, tubuh bocah ini lambat laun pasti akan tertutupi salju, aku jamin orang-orang akan sulit menemukannya. Dan dalam waktu saat 10 menit tidak ditemukan, aliran darah bocah ini akan berhenti karna beku oleh dinginnya salju dan dia.. akan langsung **mati**." Dozu pun segera berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Naruto sudah tertutupi oleh salju sepenuhnya.

...

Di Jembatan.

Sasuke menerawang jurang gelap yang ada dibawah kakinya dengan wajah datar. Tak sedikit pun pahatan wajah sempurna itu menunjukkan emosi. Dari kejauhan terdengar umpatan dari Kabuto kepada para bawahannya. Orochimaru pun mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Mata Onyxnya masih intens menatap jurang. Orochimaru membungkukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya pada Sasuke. "Maaf Yang Mulia, ini semua kesalahan hamba yang tidak mengontrol terlebih dahulu kereta kita. Ahli mekanik bilang, pengait pada gerbong 7 dan 8 terlalu kendor, hingga saat terjadinya lonjakan karna kereta kita melindas tumpukan salju, pengait pun terlepas. Bila dilihat-lihat serangan pada gerbong ke 8 dan 9, mungkin pelaku penyerangan Naruto adalah orang-orang '**kemarin**', Yang Mulia."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya angkuh sembari memejamkan mata, "Berapa meter jarak kedalaman jurang ini?"

Masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, Orochimaru pun menjawab. "1.756m Yang Mulia, 15 menit lagi anak buah hamba akan turun kejurang untuk mencari Naruto."

"Cih! 15 menit?!" Sasuke membuka kedua mata yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah menyala dengan 3 buah titik mengelilingi satu titik bola mata. Jubah hitam ia buang sembarangan, hakama putih ikut ia buka, menampakkan tubuh putih nan berotot miliknya. Lambang-lambang kehitaman pun menjalar di seluruh tubuh Sasuke hingga sayap seperti cakar elang terbentang. "Aku hanya butuh 60 detik untuk sampai didasar jurang!" Sasuke langsung melompat kedalam jurang.

"YANG MULIA!" Teriak Orochimaru melihat kepakan sayap Sasuke menghilang ditelan kegelapan jurang. Orochimaru berdecak sebal, tubuh ringkih itu pun berbalik kearah Kabuto cs. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Tunggu dulu Tuan Orochimaru!" Seru Kabuto mengikuti langkah kaki tuannya kedalam kereta. "Bagaimana dengan Kaisar? Tidakkah kita menunggu beliau kembali kesini?"

Orochimaru menatap tajam kearah Kabuto. "Lupakan orang lemah itu! Ia hanya akan menghambat langkah ku saja. Dia terlalu lemah pada Naruto, dan aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti itu untuk menwujudkan tujuanku. Bisa-bisa rencana ku gagal total karna si idiot pirang brengsek itu. Aku butuh orang yang kuat, pendirian yang kuat, serta kebencian menyeruak! Kaisar memang kuat, sangat kuat. Tapi pendiriannya sangat lemah, dan kebencian yang ada padanya akan sirna jika terus menerus bersama dengan Naruto! Buktinya sekarang, dia malah tetap menyusul Naruto kan walaupun bocah itu nyatanya telah mati. Seharusnya kalau benar dia Kaisar paling kejam, hal seperti ini tak akan terlalu ia pusingkan. Dibantah pun, dia pasti akan memilih Naruto, maka dari itu secepatnya kita pergi dari sini! Oh Tuhan, ternyata benar perkiraan ku selama ini."

Kabuto menelan saliva dengan susah payah. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya? Kaisar pasti akan murka Tuan, dan kita tidak punya daya untuk melawannya. Rencana anda untuk menguasai dunia, bagaimana nasip-nya bila Kaisar tidak bersama dengan kita?! Kaisar adalah kekuatan kita, artefak kuno untuk membangkitkan miliaran mayat hidup tidak akan pernah terjadi jika bukan Kaisar yang menghidupkannya?!"

Orochimaru menyerengai iblis, "Tidak punya daya katamu? Kita bisa melawan Kaisar. Untuk apa kita repot-repot menangkap (Orochimaru membuka sebuah selimut berwarna coklat tua didalam kereta) Kyuubi bila tidak kita gunakan." Terpampanglah sebuah kurungan besi berbentuk persegi berukuran 2x3 dengan Kurama berada didalam kurungan tersebut. "Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali pada kepolisian Konoha memberikan sedikit tips cara menangkap hewan berekor 9 ini dengan menggunakan segel rantai pengikat. Cakranya pasti tidak terdeteksi oleh sang Kaisar. Dan aku, bisa mengendalikan hewan ini sesuka hatiku dengan artefak kuno yang kau curi dari klan Uzumaki."

Orochimaru menghadap kearah Kabuto, "Untuk masalah tujuan ku menguasai dunia, telah ku pikirkan dengan matang dan dipadukan sedikit informasi dari mata-mata kecilku di dewan pemerintahan Konoha. Masalah mayat hidup, sudah ku pecahkan, sebab target ku selanjutnya bisa menandingi kekuatan Kaisar." Kabuto menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Salah satu pengguna Sharingan, akan dibangkitkan.."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah didasar jurang yang gelap. Mata merah menyala Sasuke memandang seksama setiap tumpukan salju, batu-batu jurang yang ada disekelilingnya. Ditengah cuaca berkabut akibat badai salju yang menerjang, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus menggunakan Sharingan untuk mencari Naruto. Mata merah dengan 3 buah titik itu tertutupi kelopak mata albaster, mencoba berkonstrasi mencari sisa cakra Naruto ditengah tempat luas seperti ini.

'Tidak ada..' Batin Sasuke tak jua merasakan sensai cakra Naruto, Kurama juga. Kenapa cakra kedua mahkluk itu lenyap tak berbekas seperti ini?! Kurama memiliki cakra yang besar. Tidak mungkin cakra tumpah meruah itu tidak bisa terdeteksi, kecuali bila ia... Tubuh Sasuke tersentak menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat cakra Kurama tidak terdeteksi seperti ini. "Segel.." Gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi yang jadi pertanyaanya. Siapa?! Siapa yang menyegel Kurama? Dan apa motifnya?! Naruto juga, hanya ada satu alasan membuat cakra Naruto hilang tak berbekas begini. Mungkinkah Naruto..

"Tidak!" Sasuke menggelang kepalanya kuat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi pada Naruto. Tidak mungkin kan, cakra Naruto lenyap begini karna ia, meninggal?

"ARRGGH! Dobe! Dimana kau?! Jawab aku?! Kau ada dimana?!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi sembari berlari kearah depan tidak tentu arah. Sasuke terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Sasuke teriak histeris memanggil Naruto. Sungguh bukan Sasuke biasanya. Berteriak-teriak dengan mimik wajah ketakutan seperti ini. "Do-.." Suara Sasuke tercekat seketika saat mata Sharingan-nya melihat sesosok tubuh didalam tumpukan salju yang tebal. Sasuke berlari, berlutut di atas salju, kedua tangan pun bergerak kesetanan mengais-ngais salju.

"Bertahanlah Dobe.. Bertahanlah.. Ku mohon, bertahanlah.. BERTAHANLAH NARUKO!" Sasuke tak mengindahkan rasa sakit nan ngilu dari kesepuluh jari-jarinya terus menerus mengais tumpukan salju. Semula jemarinya berwarna merah, kini kedua tangan telah membiru terkena dinginnya salju. Ia tetap tak bergeming, terus, terus dan terus Sasuke mengais salju hingga terbentuk lah lubang yang cukup dalam. Melihat tangan berkulit tan yang telah membiru keluar dari tumpukan salju, membuat Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan itu. Menciuminya, dan mengaitkan jemari lentik itu ke jemarinya.

"Bertahanlah. Ini aku.. Sasuke.. Aku sudah ada disini." Sasuke membawa punggung tangan Naruto ke pipi tirusnya. " Te-Tenanglah Naruko.. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Bertahanlah.. Ku-mohon bertahanlah.." Nada suara Sasuke bergetar hebat saat merasakan tangan Naruto tak lagi hangat seperti satu setengah jam yang lalu. Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak aktif mengais salju, ingin mencari tangan Naruto yang satu lagi untuk menarik keluar tubuh Naruto dari tumpukan salju.

Setelah berhasil, Sasuke menidurkan Naruto diatas salju dengan posisi telentang, telinga pun ia dekatkan ke dada Naruto. DEG! Detak jantung Naruto tak terdengar. Sasuke menggelangkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian kedua tangannya menekan-nekan dada Naruto. "Aku mohon.. Bangun Dobe.. Bangun.. Kau tidak usah takut, aku berada didekatmu sekarang." Merasa tidak membuahkan hasil. Sasuke menangkat dagu Naruto keatas, membuka bibir mungil itu, lalu memberikan nafas buatan. Nihil.. Tetap seperti sebelumnya, sudah Sasuke coba menekan-nekan dada Naruto berkali-kali, memberikan nafas buatan. Naruto tetap tidak bergerak.

"KURAMA! Kau ada dimana?! Naruko.. Naruko membutuhkanmu sekarang! Kau dimana!" Teriak Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto kepangkuannya, mendekap erat tubuh yang telah mendingin itu. Jemari tangan Sasuke menyusuri pipi tembam Naruto. "Aku mohon.. Bertahanlah.. Ayo bicara pada ku sayang? Katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon, jangan berdiam diri seperti ini."

Hening...

"Buka matamu Dobe, buka matamu.. A-Aku janji, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Dobe lagi. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan memanggilmu Naruko lagi.. Aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang bila kau rindu dengan keluargamu. Buka lah matamu permaisuriku. Aku mohon.. Buka matamu.." tetes demi tetes air mata Sasuke membahasi pipi putih itu. Sasuke mulai terisak, intesitas air matanya mulai bertambah, membanjiri pipinya dan ikut membasahi pipi serta pelupuk mata Naruto. Membuat aliran air mata itu mengalir dari ujung mata Naruto, seperti sedang menangis.

"Ma-Maaf.." Sasuke mendekap erat Naruto dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Ma-af.. A-Aku la..gi-lagi melanggar janji-ku.. Tidak berada didekatmu.. A-Aku.." Sasuke menarik nafas disela-sela isak tangis. "A-Aku pasti membuatmu ketakutan, menderita. A-Aku gaga-l, gagal melindungimu untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

Hening...

"Ughh, maafkan aku.." Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku.. Ku-mohon, bukalah kedua matamu.. Aku, Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi.. Ku mohon.. Aku sangat mencintai-"

"Sa-su-ke.." Sasuke membelalakan kedua mata, pelukkan pun ia longgarkan. Memastikan suara yang ia dengar tadi adalah suara..

"Di-Ding-in.." Gumam Naruto dengan mata masih terpejam erat. Air mata Sasuke semakin membanjiri pipi saat tau suara itu benar-benar suara Naruto. Grep! Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. "Te-rima kasih.." Ucap Sasuke singkat. "Terima kasih, Kami-sama.."

Sasuke merasa bersyukur, entah kenapa semula masalah yang pernah ia alami dimasa lalu, menyebabkan orang tercinta pergi dari sisinya ia anggap sebagai kesalahan dari Tuhan. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan berat seperti ini?! Kenapa Tuhan merenggut semua kebahagiannya yang ia miliki. Kenapa Tuhan memisahkannya dengan kekasih yang ia cintai dengan cara tragis?! Semua itu berkecamuk dalam sanubarinya, membuat ia benci, benci dengan ketidak adilan takdir yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Tapi kini.. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat bersyukur, berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Sebab orang yang sangat ia cintai, tak lagi pergi untuk kedua kalinya..

.

.

* * *

.

Ditengah badai salju yang menggila, sebuah gua di kaki bukit tak jauh dari jurang, cahaya api unggun tampak berkobar, menerangi dua sosok sedang bernaung dari dinginnya salju. Pemuda berkulit albaster berulang kali menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi pemuda berkulit tan. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, wajah bersemu merah, dan bila Sasuke rasakan, suhu tubuh Naruto semakin meningkat drastis. Pasti pengaruh hawan dingin tumpukan salju tadi, pikir Sasuke. Sasuke membuka jubah Naruto, merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian. Pertama ia jadikan sebagai kompres untuk menurunkan panas Naruto, kedua untuk dijadikan alas tidur Naruto, dan ketiga untuk membalut lengan kanan Naruto seperti tergores sesuatu. Lukanya cukup besar dan dari bentuk pola luka itu, Sasuke bisa menerka lengan Naruto diserang sebanyak 2 kali.

Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk, rahangnya mengeras. Ia benar-benar bersumpah, akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah berani-beraninya membuat Naruto terluka seperti ini! Naruto menggeliat resah dalam alam mimpi, membuat Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearah Naruto. Disentuhnya robekan jubah dikening kecil itu, sudah mulai mengering. Sasuke bergegas beranjak keluar, membawa potong jubah itu untuk membungkus butiran salju diluar sana.

GREP! Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke erat, mata sapphirenya terlihat sayu saat kelopak mata tak lagi menutupi keindahan bola mata itu. "Ho-Hosh..Hosh!" Deru nafas Naruto terdengar ditelinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu memandang Naruto lembut. Jemari lentik pun mengelus pelan pipi bulat itu. Sungguh Sasuke sangat tersiksa melihat Naruto menderita seperti ini. Bila Kurama ada, Naruto pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

Perlahan, mata Naruto kembali terpejam. Sasuke tidak tega beranjak dari sisi Naruto hanya untuk mengambil es sebagai kompres. Menurunkan panas tubuh Naruto sangat sulit ditengah cuaca seperti ini, kompres tidak berguna sama sekali, biarpun api unggun selalu berkobar, tetap gua lembab ini masih menyisakan hawa dingin. Itu akan semakin menambah buruk kondisi Naruto yang demam tinggi. Lama berpikir, Sasuke pun akhirnya mendapat satu cara agar panas tubuh Naruto dapat turun. Sasuke melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya dan juga yang dikenakan Naruto.

'GLUP!' Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah melihat tubuh polos Naruto tanpa sehelai benang pun. Benar-benar mahakarya yang sempurna, eksotis, mulus, tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Sial! Junior Sasuke sudah setengah ereksi hanya melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto saja. Tapi Sasuke harus tahan, ia hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya agar suhu panas Naruto turun, iya hanya menghangatkan. Tidak lebih dari itu. Sasuke merangkak diatas tubuh Naruto, memeluknya erat. Mantel Naruto pun membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Nggn.." Naruto bergerak resah dalam pelukan Sasuke, membuat kejantanan Naruto dengan milikinya saling bergesekan. "Errngn~" erang Sasuke tak jelas merasa nikmat dengan pergesekan penis Naruto. Bila terus seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak kuat. Kulit Naruto terasa membakar birahinya. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk menahan semua itu, dia tidak ingin kabut nafsu membutakannya hingga akan membuat Naruto menderita lagi.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, dengan kaki kiri melingkar dipinggang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram nikmat, merasakan lagi pergesekan pada penisnya, tak hanya bergesek, bahkan ujung kejantanan Naruto menusuk penis Sasuke kuat. Nafas Sasuke memburu, mata Onyx sekelam malam menatap wajah Naruto intens, jarak wajah Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berjarak 0,5 cm. Sasuke menelusuri wajah Naruto mulai dari mata, hidung, sampai kebibir tipis dengan sisi bagian tengah bibir bawah merah merekah. Sasuke mencium bibir hangat itu singkat, berharap dengan ciuman singkat itu, junior Sasuke dapat tertidur kembali. Namun Sasuke salah, setelah mengecup sekali, Sasuke merasa tidak puas. Terdapat suatu dorongan kuat, memaksa dirinya ingin mencicipi lebih dalam bibir manis itu.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, membelai-belai bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka karna nafasnya yang memburu akibat demam. Bibir bawah dan atas tak luput dari lidah Sasuke, puas dengan jilat menjilat, Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto lembut. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan gerakan membuka-menutup mulutnya. Mencari sensai kenikmatan dari bibir Naruto.

"Ngnn~" Naruto tersadar dari alam tidur saat merasakan lidah Sasuke telah masuk kedalam mulutnya. Bukannya menolak, Naruto malah membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan ganas. Sadar Naruto telah bangun, mata Sasuke yang semula terpejam karna kenikamatan bibir Naruto perlahan terbuka. Sasuke bisa lihat, mata biru Naruto memandang dirinya sayu. Sasuke memutar kepala kekiri dan kekanan, memelintir lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Mmm~, ngnn.. Ahh~" Naruto balas meraup bibir Sasuke yang tertanam di bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke mengobrak abrik habis mulut Naruto, mengabsen seluruh gigi, dan kini lidah Naruto menekan-nekan lidah Sasuke, mengisyaratkan ingin masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Mengerti, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan masuklah daging tak bertulang Naruto. Naruto membelai-belai seluruh gigi, rongga mulut bagian atas, bahkan sisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke telah terjamah oleh lidah Naruto. Bunyi kecipak dari kedua mulut pun terdengar, saliva tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sisi bibir masing-masing. Gemas dengan permainan lidah Naruto, Sasuke menyedot kuat lidah pemuda pirang itu. Seolah-olah ingin menelannya.

"Nggnn~.. Sas- ummm.. A-A..kuhh~" Sasuke menghentikan ciuman panas mereka begitu tau Naruto membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Benang saliva pun terbentuk dari mulut keduanya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto terpejam erat, nafas memburu dengan semburat merah menjalar diseluruh wajah, campuran malu dan juga demam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghapus jejak saliva di sisi bibir Naruto dengan lidah. Hidung mancung Sasuke mengendus-ngendus leher Naruto yang telah berpeluh, lalu menjilat leher seksi itu.

"Ahh~, nggnn..." Desah Naruto saat lidah Sasuke bermain dititik sensitifnya, tak hanya menjilat, Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto, mengigit-gigit kecil, terakhir menghisap kuat titik itu hingga tanda kemerahan pun muncul. Sasuke mengulang perkerjaan itu di depan kerongkongan Naruto. Bisa Sasuke rasakan, Naruto tidak memiliki jakun seperti pemuda akhil balig umumnya. Sasuke tak peduli, sekarang ia lebih fokus pada kegiatannya, menjilat, mengigit, mengulum, dan terakhir mengecup bintik kemerahan di kerongkongan itu. Terus menerus leher Naruto, Sasuke bubuhi tanda kepemilikan.

"Mmm.. Akh!" Tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, saat Sasuke mengigit tulang dibagian bawah lehernya. Mata Naruto semakin berat, ia ingin tidur. Demam telah menyerap energy, dan kegiatan Sasuke menambah keinginan Naruto untuk memejamkan kedua mata. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur, pasti karna pemanasan tadi Naruto menjadi lelah, tapi bagi Sasuke itu sangat bagus sebab Naruto memang membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup agar demamnya berkurang. Sekarang permasalahannya, panas Naruto belum kunjung turun. Naruto telah berhasil tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi kalau panasnya belum turun, Naruto pasti akan terbangun lagi. Tidur dalam kondisi demam sungguh sangat menyiksa.

Sasuke melihat dada Naruto naik turun, perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya kearah tonjolan kemerahan itu. Menjilatnya dan mengulumnya lembut, tangan Sasuke yang bebas memilin nipple dada Naruto satunya. Memang semua kegiatan ini Sasuke lakukan karna tidak bisa menahan gejolak nafsunya, tapi melakukan seks agar suhu tubuh Naruto turun dengan cara mengeluarkan keringat, tentu tidak masalah kan?

Disel-sela mengigit kecil dada Naruto, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggul untuk menggesekkan milik Naruto dengan miliknya. Seketika, penis Sasuke yang setengah ereksi langsung terbangun sempurna. Sasuke semakin kuat menekan-nekan penisnya dengan penis Naruto. Bisa dirasakan kejantanan Naruto telah bangun meskipun pemuda mungil itu masih dalam kondisi tertidur, sehingga penis Sasuke yang sedang menekan milik Naruto saling menusuk-nusuk. Sasuke mengigit nipple dada Naruto dengan kuat, membuat Naruto terpekik namun ia masih dialam mimpi. Setelah puas dengan dada kiri, Sasuke beralih kedada kanan. Kembali ia tekuni perkerjaannya, menjilat, mengigit, mengulum, bahkan menyedot nipple itu dengan kuat seperti seorang bayi ingin minum ASI. Dada kiri Naruto ia pilin, sesekali mencubit kecil, lalu meraba-rabanya.

"Nggnnn~.. Ahh~" erang Naruto didalam tidurnya. Sasuke beralih keperut Naruto, lidah pun terjulur, menari-nari diatas pusar Naruto. Sasuke mengecup perlahan, lalu ia beralih kebagian bawah. Melihat ujung penis Naruto mengeluarkan cairan precum, Sasuke langsung melahap penis kecil itu. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum benda panjang itu sembari menelan cairan putih yang terus keluar. Sasuke mengocok penis Naruto yang masih berada didalam mulutnya dengan tempo cepat namun seirama. Membuat Naruto mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke menyedot kuat penis Naruto hingga menanamkan sepenuhnya benda itu dirongga mulut, satu tangan kiri mengocok milik Naruto, tangan kanan meraba-raba dua bola Naruto. 5 menit kemudian Naruto klimaks, mengeluarkan banyak cairan kental dalam 7 kali tembakan. Sasuke menelan sperma Naruto sekali teguk, sisa sperma di selangkangan Naruto dijilat Sasuke, lalu melumurinya dengan 3 buah jari tangan kanan.

Masih dengan aksi menjilat, Sasuke langsung menanamkan satu jari dilubang rektum Naruto. "Ugh!" Ringis Naruto begitu jari Sasuke masuk. Selesai menjilat, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dalam pangutan panas. Kembali Sasuke memasukan jari tengah, Naruto menjerit tertahan didalam kuluman Sasuke. Tak ingin membuat Naruto tersiksa, Sasuke memasukkan jari terakhir. Sasuke membuka mulut Naruto dengan tangan kiri, membiarkan lidahnya masuk sambil menggerakkan jari di lubang Naruto. Gerakkan zig-zag, gunting, telah Sasuke lakoni untuk melonggarkan lubang Naruto, jari Sasuke pun menanam lebih dalam untuk menemukan titik sweetspot.

"Ahhhhh~~~" Gotcha! Sasuke melepas semua jarinya, mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto dipundak, dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di liang Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke memasukkan ujung penis miliknya kedalam lubang Naruto.

"Ugg! Sem-pit," leguh Sasuke dengan kepala mendongkak keatas saat kepala penisnya terasa di jepit oleh dinding rektum yang hangat dan panas. Naruto semakin menggeliat resah dalam alam tidurnya, "Ukh! I-Itt-ai.." Ringis Naruto, setitik air matapun muncul disudut mata. Sasuke yang melihat itu menghentikan gerakannya, memilih mengecup lembut kelopak mata Naruto dan bibir menggoda itu.

Naruto kembali tenang, Sasuke memasukan penisnya dalam satu kali hentakan. "AKKH!" Naruto membelalakkan mata tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya yang semula berbaring, terangkat setelah hentakan dari Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, mengecup leher Naruto dengan lembut agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. "Sa-kit..." Setelah menggeluh akan rasa sakit yang diderita, air mata pun mulai merebak.

"Sstt.. Jangan menangis, maaf membuatmu kesakitan." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan punggung tangan. Dekapan hangat pun menyelimuti tubuh berkulit tan itu, membawa Naruto berbaring kembali dengan kedua tangan albaster memeluk sosok itu erat. Sasuke membenamkan kepala di leher jenjang Naruto, menjilati, menghisap, mengemut, dan mengecup penuh mesra hingga Naruto memekik nikmat. Sasuke mencium bibir pink yang telah membengkak itu lembut sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Awalnya rasa sakit yang lebih mendominasi, karna telah terbiasa dengan milik Sasuke berada dalam dirinya. Kenikmatan pun menyeruak.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh~" desah Naruto menerima hentakan demi hentakan dari penis Sasuke menggempur lubang rektumnya. Sasuke menggeram kasar saat merasakan dinding-dinding otot Naruto meremas kejantanannya erat. Nikmat, Sasuke benar-benar mendapat kenikmatan dari tubuh Naruto. Tidak Sasuke pungkiri, tubuh Naruto benar-benar mengairahkan, memberikan rasa nikmat tiada tara, itu telah ia buktikan saat masih terselimuti gundukan pasir yang otomatis indra perasanya mati alias tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Anehnya walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan dari tubuh Naruto. Benar-benar luar biasa kan.

Merasa Naruto telah menerima keberadaanya, Sasuke mengenjot tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat bunyi kecipak saat Sasuke menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam akibat pergesekan dinding anus yang telah dialiri cairan precum dengan otot penis Sasuke saling bersentuhan. "Ahh-ahh~, mmm~.. ugghh~"

Sasuke merasa bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat mendengar lirihan seksi Naruto. Pergerakan Sasuke mulai tak stabil, sembarang arah serta tidak menentu, membuat Naruto terpekik kesakitan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya desahan panjang pun keluar. "Ahhhhhh~.. Nggnnn~.." Sasuke berhasil mengenai titik terdalam pemuda mungil itu. Serasa mendapat angin segar, Sasuke menusuk ujung penisnya lebih brutal pada titik itu.

"Ahh~ahh~ahh~. Mmm~.. Uhh~ahh~uhh.." Erang Naruto dengan mata terpejam erat menerima serangan Sasuke. Ingin memanjakan Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf atas rasa sakit sebelumnya, tangan kiri pun mencengkram erat penis Naruto dan mengocoknya cepat. Tangan kanan bertumpu di atas lantai bebatuan agar tubuh Sasuke yang ingin bermain didada Naruto tak telalu menindih pemuda itu. Sasuke menjilati, mengulum, mengemut dada Naruto segara bergantian. Tangan kirinya tetap berkerja mengocok penis Naruto tanpa mengurangi sodokan dilubang rektum, malah sekarang bertambah bringas dan cepat.

"Uggh~" Sasuke menggeram kasar begitu merasakan penisnya dipelintir dinding Naruto yang berkedut-kedut hebat. Naruto akan klimaks, dan intensitas genjotan Sasuke semakin bertambah cepat. "Sebut namaku sayang. Ayo, sebut namaku. Panggil aku, Sasuke." Bisik Sasuke serak di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang masih setengah tersadar, hanya bergumam tak jelas merespon ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dengan penis tetap mengempur lubang Naruto serta tangan kiri mengocok kejantanan pemuda itu. Sasuke meraih paha kanan Naruto. Menjilatinya, mengigit-gigit kecil, lalu mengulumnya. "Errg~" desis Sasuke kasar merasa Penis-nya semakin terjepit erat, serasa kejantanannya diremas dan dipelintir hebat oleh rektum Naruto. Setelahnya cairan kental pun keluar dari kepala kejantanan Naruto.

"SASUKE~~!"

Sperma Naruto terciprat diperut dan selangkangan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto terkulai lemas, sepertinya ia benar-benar tertidur karna energy-nya telah terkuras habis setelah mengeluarkan cairan cinta. Sasuke mengerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, brutal, dan ganas. Tak lebih 3 menit cairan sperma dari Sasuke pun menyembur, memenuhi lubang Naruto penuh. "AHHH~!"

"Hosh-hosh-hosh!" Sasuke menarik penisnya cepat dan sperma pun meluber dari lubang anus Naruto. Sasuke membungkus tubuh Naruto dengan mantel lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto, ia pun menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukan hangat. Ditempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi mungil Naruto, memeriksa apakah suhu tubuh Naruto sudah menurun atau tidak. "Lumayan, turun sedikit." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Mencium kening itu lembut dan akhirnya ia ikut masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

To-be-bersambung...

* * *

Readres +Author: CIYEEEE~, NARU-CHAN UDAH BISA 'UHH-AHH-UHH' AMA SASUKE. CUIT~CUIT. #nyebu terompet, peluit, ampe beduk masjid.

Naruto: *Blushing*

Sasuke: *muka tembok*

Dhiya: gimana atuh Naru-chan rasanya ama si teme? Seger kaga? #lu kata es buah apa!

Naruto: A-Ano, i-itu~ *masih blushing-ria, readres noseblend liatnya*

Dhiya: yosh! Akhirnya ketemu lagi dengan dhiya-chan. Happy new year yaa guys! #telat woy!#. hehe, sesuai janji dhiya menghadirkan ch 8 pull SasuNaru plus ama 'uhh-ahh-uhh'-nya. Horeee~! (Loncat girang). Gomen~ ceritanya makin lebay, tak menentu plus makin ga jelas. Dhiya minggu ini bad mood abis, banyak musibah nih (Ya'e lah curhat lage ni author!). Pertama kecelakaan, gara-gara ade ibu-ibu ngerem mendadak bawa mobil, untung Dhiya ama little sister baek-baek aja. Yang parah dhiya sih, kaki selama seminggu susah dibawa jalan TT^TT. Motor ikutan lecet! Trus, ngelamar kerja susah-susah, ampe bolak-balik membelah jalanan, kaga ditrima. Plus serangkaian problem-problem yang laennya. Bikin nih ch juga agak-agak ga sreg, ga tau deh makin ancur ato ga nya. Dhiya harap sih, bisa memuaskan. Hehe, o ya, kalo diliat-liat chara favorit ch kemaren pemenangnya adalah (jreng-jreng-jreng) Sasu Teme~! Tepok tangan!

Naruto: kok Naru nomor 3 (mengembung pipi, readres tepar liatnya)

Dhiya: #nyumpel idung pke tisu#. Abisnya lo sih pake nolak Teme segala dikamar. Coba iya-iya aja. Pasti ch kemaren elu paporitnya. #digampar Naru. Yang nuliskan elu. Kok Naru disalahin!

Aa' Suke~~

Sasuke: Hn.

Bapak kamu pilot ya?

Sasuke: Hn.

*sweatdrop*. Jawab woy! Iya atau kok kamu tau kek!

Sasuke: Hn.

#gubrak!# Ganti aja dah! Bapak kamu, Fugaku Uchiha ya?

Sasuke: Hn.

What ever deh. Dhiya anggap jawabannya iya aje dah! (Lha?! Kan bapaknya emang Fugaku =_="). Ka-Karna.. Karna kau telah meng-Sharingan kan hatiku, wkwkwk. (Ga nyambung woy!) Haha, oke bales review~!

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: arigatou khu-chan atas reviewnya. Penasaran ama musuh Suke? Tunggu aja y, sabar bentar lagi bakal muncul kok. Pastinya lebeh seru. Disini Naruto manusia biasa, g ada kekuatan. Abis Dhiya paling seneng liet Naru dilindung ama Sasu, KYAAA! Kalau masalah berpihak sih, tunggu aja y. Hehe, ga seru lagi klo dikasih tau skrng. Oke? Review lagi y. ^^

de-chan males ol (Guest): deg-deg'an? Ini masih deg-deg'an kaga? Dhiya harap sih, masih. Wkwkw #PLAK!#. Tuh Naru, denger tu apa kta de-chan. Ga boleh gitu ama si Suke. *ditabok bolak-balik*. Review lage y.

michaelis yuki (Guest): Sasu emeng keren kok, KYAAA! Lemon? Hehe, gomen y lemon y dich skrng. Abis pas beli dipasar, udah abis. Jadi dipindahin ke ch ini, hehe #BLEETAK!#. Ini udah apdet, masih kering kyk mumi ga? Hehe

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: wetss, kesel? Hehe, hajar aje dah tu Minato ama Tsunade. Ga mikir bgt apa Naru dalam bahaya gitu, huh! Pastinya donk, orang tua mana sih yang ga ngamuk tau anaknya diserang ama anak buah sendiri plus FBI dodol! *disantet Sasori*. Naruto nyerah? Mungkin ch ini udah agak ada lampu hijau nih buat si Teme, lope-lopenya ch depan y. Sabar, oke? Review lagi Earl-san ^^

funnychii: hahaha, funny pengen dikeritingin ama Sasu y. Tu teme emosian loh, klo ada org yang suka dikit ama Naru. Buktinya dhiya nih (nunjuk muka bekas di Kirin Sasu gara-gara ngaku istri Naru). Oke ini terlalu lebay! Hehe, kasian kurama? Iya sama, dhiya jga ga tega nulisnya. Sempet berkca-kca loh mata dhiya, beneran. Fbi nya emang dodol garut funny! Abis Sasori katrok sih ga kenal ama Naru, uke paling manis sejagat, huehehe. Ets! Itu Sasu iklan sampo zink, bukan sunslik loh (abis sampo zink murah sih, *PLAK!* napa ga sabun colek aja bu!) Review lagi y.^^

sheren: iya ini udah lanjot. Review lagi y^^

Ciel-Kky30: hehe, ini dia, salah satu pengemar Sasu bilang dia keren. Sasu bru jdi orok emang keren kok, haha. Hehe, Sasori? Kasih tau ga y? #digetok Ciel# oke review lagi y. ^^

Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : hehe, bukan y. Kalo bukan tukang sate, brarti momo tukang bakso y? Hayo ngaku? #plak-plak-plak!#. Iya, promblemnya mkin rumit. Gyahahaha, Sasu disebut ayam ama si momo, hppffufufufu. Tapi emang mirip kok *dicidori Sasu*. Busyet, bahasa momo, dalem bgt, wkwkwk. Menma? Tuh lagi nyuci dikali *bleetak!*. Iya tuh si Minato, anak sendiri ga dikenali ama kongke-kongke nya. Brabe kan jadinya klo ga ada siTeme. Wkwk, sipp momo! (Ngajak tos). Males bgt bca anime, ga ada SasuNaru-nya! Sama dhiya juga (teriak ala FG). Klo bca komik nih, iseng-iseng, dhiya suka bgt ngomong gini dalam ati, "ayo Naru kejar si Teme, peluk si Teme, trus tinggal dibawa kesemak-semak deh si Naru, KYAA! Mecum!". Hehe, review lagi y, sumpah kaya ibu" bgt dhiya rumpinya ama si momo. Wkwk.

ChaaChulie247: wkwk, iya-iya deh. Dhiya tau kok Chaa ga ada niat meng'uke kan Naru. Lemon nya tuh diatas, jgn nangis lagi y. Cup-cup-cup (lu kata bayi apa! *plak*). Menikmati adegan Sasu ngelumpuhin FBI? Syukur deh, kemaren agak gimana getoh ama adegannya. Hehe, emm.. semangat azazafighting 09 artinya apa y? #BLEETAK!#

Guest: ini guest yang mana y? *PLAK!*. Lemon? Ini udah ada kok, gomen y kurang asem atau kurang hot. Itulah yang dhiya mampu, sumpah udah angkat tangan nih. Tingkat kemesuman dhiya cuma batas itu. #jduaghh!# ngomong g perlu nih. Hehe, review agy y.

nasusay: masih tetep tuh si Teme manggil dobe, Naruko. Tapi kyknya dia berusaha ga mau manggil Naruto, dgn Naruko kok. Udah janji tuh dia. Obito? Wkwk. Ngedukung obito nih ceritanya, hehe. Suruhan Orochi sinting udah bergerak tuh. Hub Kaisar dgn klan Uzumaki? Ditunggu aje y, hehe. Review agy y.

rama yuliansyah 5: hehe, suka y ama adegan kemunculan Sasu? Syukur deh, anda senang, dhiya juga senang. Greget? Wuih, lagunya Sherina tuh, Hehe. Lemon nya udah ada kok, g tau nyambung apa g nya. Review lage y.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: battle? Hehe, hayuu~, tapi dhiya belum daftar jadi member. Wkwk, inget itu gara-gara adegannya y? Waduh Nar, si Gun-chan mau ambil si Sasu tuh, hehe (mandang Naru). Bener bgt, kasian tu Seme kece dikacangin, Dua Kelinci lagi (PLAK!). Oke! Siap! Akan dhiya perbaiki kok, (ini dia ciri author males nulis, maen singkat aja percakapannya). Yes-yes, sipp Gun-chan. Ehh, itu fb Gun-chan ga ketemu, udah disearch pke pen name Gun-chan kaga ketemu. Hehe, kasih emailnya aje dunk. Oke (kedip-kedip mata).

lee hyun mi: baru kali ini loh ada readres, ngaku selama ini silent readres di kolom review, hehe. Salut buat lee, wkwk. Ga apa-apa kok, ini Naru perlahan-lahan ga benci lagi kok ama Sasu. Ch selanjtnya udah lope-lopean mereka. Ditunggu aja y, oke? Review lagi yaa, n salam knal buat lee. Selamat bergabung ^^ di the mummy.

Phoenix Emperor: hehe, typo itu Phoenix-chan. Typo.. Wkwkw (dicekek Phoenix). Ini tanda bacanya udah belom? Cory Phoenix-chan, email dhiya ga sepenuhny menampilin review kamu yang di ch 6 alias dipotong pajak! Pas buka browser, liet review org", kok review Phoenix pnjang bgt y. Perasaan email kmren ga sepnjng ini. Ternyata masukan Phoenix, banyak kepotong. Hehe, tpi makasih bnyk loh buat Phoenix. Phoenix emang sensei dhiya paling oke~ (meluk, ditendang Phoenix. *sejak kapan woy gw jadi sensei lu!) Review lgi y^^

HaikuReSanovA (Guest): akhirny si Re muncul. Hehe, ini udah SasuNaru kok, masih kurang ga? Apa ga ada sama sekali SasuNaruny? Hehe,

Zuki not login (Guest): o-oh, namanya Zuki toh (garuk-garuk kepala). Gomen deh, seenaknya manggil, hehe. Bingung? Hehe. Suka chemistry NaruKyuu? Syukur deh, dhiya pikir ch kemaren ancur gila. Ini Sasu udah janji kok, ga bakal manggil Naruko lagi. Ga tau nih panggilan sayang aa' Suke apa'an ke Naru. Jgn" ga ada lagi. Hehe, iya. Review agy y^^

widi orihara: penasaran siapa musuh suke? Tunggu aja dah. Oke? Hehe

ukkychan: satu lagi nih yang protes ama oom Minato. Emang payah tuh, kebnykan mkn duren kale jdi seenakny maen lumpuh-lumpuhin (dijemur Minato). Hehe, Obito? Khu-khu-khu. Sebenernya sih si obito ga ada niat buat punya fell gimana gitu ama si Naru. Berhubung oke juga nih ngasih bumbu(?) Dikit. Jadi! Bikin obito suka Naru ahh~, (disembelih Sasu) review lagee y ukky ^^

Clein cassie: jiahahaha, pengen nya si begitu. Berhubung mau bikin mereka lope-lope, kita alihkan ke ch 8, huehehe. Naru ketemu temen-temenya ga lama lagi kok. Di tunggu aja, oke? Review lagi^^

Sytadict (Guest): Sasu keren? Iya keren lah, udah dari segede upil dia udah keren n sekseh loh. *diSusanoo Sasu*. Wkwkwk, Naru fruastasi gara-gara ga sanggup liet org bnyk mati gitu. Secara zaman dulu ama sekarang kan beda. Kita pke HAM, mereka ga. Hehe, HAM-nya digoreng lagi. Wkwkwk *plak!*. Iye-iye, ini ada NC-nya. Gome y kurang hot, asem, pedes, manis kyk nano-nano. Cuma itu yang dhiya bisa. Wkwk, goreng- etss! Maksudny, review lage y. ^^

neko-tan (Guest): sedih bagian kuramanya? Hehe, gomen y. Dhiya ga bermaksud bikin Kurama tersiksa kok, dhiya jga ga tega sebenernya. Hah?! Ne-Neji... Meninggal?.. Ughh! Gaara~! (Meluk Gaara) yang sabar y. Sabar.. Jgn sedih, entr dhiya bikin cinta kalian abadi disini. Sabar y gaara.. Kiba juga, hibur Shika y (ngelirik ShikaKiba). Yang sabar y semuanya. Arggh! Dhiya pengen nangis nih, ini semua gara-gara Masashi! Kok Neji meninggal. Hueeee~. Review agy y neko. Thanks atas infonya. :( hiks!

Niita (Guest): hehe, seru y. Seneng deh bikin Niita seneng. CacuNalu-nya udah agak pull nih, moga senang. Hiks! Masih berkabung Neji pergi.. :(

ifni (Guest) : iya, ini udah apdet. Review lagi y. ^^

Uzu Seichi: hehe. Ohh, bacany pas siang y. Dhiya pikir mlm, wkwk. Naruto walaupun ga reinkarnasi cewe, tetep aja cantik, imut, lucu, kawaii. Hehe, abis dari perut Kushina, udah cantik dari ono-nya. Sasori merah bata y? Dhiya pikir pink, hehe. Sasori emng pinky boy kok, dari muka ny aja udah jelas (digetok Sasori). Ini lemonnya ga sadis kok, sesuai pesanan deh. Ga tau hot apa g ny. Moga suka, review lagi yee^^

Oke! Harus semangat! Lanjot lagi~, Uchiha Ai-chan: iya, dia reinkarnasi Naruko. Lemon ada kok, moga senang y. Gomen ga hot, hehe. Review lagii ^^

Qhia503: ho'o~, Fbi nya payah tuh! (ikut bisik-bisik). Mubazir, hehe. Ini ga mubazir lagi kan Suke-nya? Busyet! Serem amat si Qhia mau nyekek pesawat terbang. Bisa g tuh, peswat segitu gede mau dicekek? Hehe, dhiya bantu pake tangga y. Oke?! *plak!*. Soo pastiny dunk, SasuNaru tetep berkibar n berjaya (dhiya n Qhia hormat ama bendera(?) SasuNaru). Wkwk, setuja! Opps, setuju! Dhiya klo nnton anime dikit-dikit(?) Sering bgt ngomong dalem ati, Sasu kissu Naru dunk, Sasu peluk Naru dunk, wkwk. "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi" ama "Jonjou Romantica"? Waduh ga tau tuh, emng kisah apa'an? Seru ga, mau beli komiknya nih di gramedia! (Lari ke pacar, minta dibeliin). Review lagi y ^^

kitten-kitty (Guest): hallo kitty ^^V. Hehe, iya-iya ga pa-pa kok. Cerita cinta? Emng pic ini mengandung unsur lope sih, tpi menurut dhiya, ga kerasa bgt lopenya, hehe. 2-3 th lalu? dhiya masih SMA tuh, belum kenal ff. Pasti rame bgt y wkt dulu, hehe. Iya ini udah ganbatte kok, oke. Review y ^^

yuuki haru (Guest): hehe, Arigatou yuuki. Berasa bgt y faight-nya Sasu. Iya tuh si Naru, dibilang ngeyel! Dibilangin jga bilang iya-iya, masih aja no-no-no. Oke, ini udah ad kok lemonya, asem ga? Dhiya udah nyerah deh. Tingkat kemesuman dhiya cuma batas itu aja. Hehe. Review lagii ya^^

RMBooth: hehe, demostran yang selanjutnya Minato-sama~. Kurama emng imut-imut gimana getoh, pas baca anime, Kurama masih kecil ama sodara nya yang laen didepan Rikudo. Dhiya gemes bgt ama tuu rubah! Pngen gigit! Yes, ga tau apa global warning tuu si Teme. Bener y, review. Awas loh ga (ngancem lagi ceritny, wkwk). Anoo itu pin nya brpa? Wkwk,

uchiha cucHan clyne: bener bgt tuh, anime nya ngeselin! (Ngajak tos dulu nyok!) itu beneran neji it's dead? Hueeee~~! Neji~, kau mencuri hatiku! Masashi seteres! Neji kau ambil setelah yayang itachi! Ku kutuk kau supaya ngidup Neji lagi *plak! Ga mungkin bgt*. Iya, coba aslinya si Sasu kyk di fic ini. KYAA! Mikirnya aja udah meleleh ngebyang Sasu nolong Naru beneran. Oke, silahkan fav kok ^^. Yoshh! Review lagi y..

itiz dawn: hehe, kok send nya ke PM sih. Napa ga di review aja, jadi nambah bnyak reviewnya. #plak! Ciri author ga tau trima kasih#. Iya, ini udah apdet! Moga senang n menghibur(?). Review lagi y ^^

cho devi: HUAHAHA, ada-ada aja si cho. Ga lah, si naru nangis ga tega liat bnyk mayat idup, n org mati. Dia shock bgt, cz di zaman kita masukin racun tikus aja dibilang sadis. Apa lagi bakar-membakar gitu, benar kaga. Musuh besar Sasu itu... Ada deh~, #dibuang cho ke planet pluto#. Obito? Pengen nya bikin punya hati memang ama si naru. Pengen bgt semua Seme suka ama Naru~~, KYAAA~~! Lanjut! Hehe, oke review lagi y cho~!

Q3APo: iya, ini udah apdet. Lemonya jga udah ada. Hehe, repiu lage y ^^

kimura shiba: dhiya juga suka film itu. Hehe, disini dhiya ngambil tubuh mummy jet lee aja kok. Minjem bentar, udah disewa kok 500 rupiah per minggu, gyahaha #plak!#. Oke ripiu agy y ^^

Oke, akhir kata dhiya cuma mau bilang reviewnya donnnkkk~~ ^o^V


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Pemandangan butiran salju didedaunan pohon pinus entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan saat kereta yang ku tumpangi bersama rombongan Kaisar dan kakek peyot gila bernama 'Orochi-sinting' melaju membelah hutan bernuansa serba putih. Suasana seperti ini sangat membantu sekali menenangkan kekalutan hati atas ketidak-nyamanan ku berada satu atap di antara orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali satupun disekelilingku sekarang ini. Well, berada didekat orang berparas ular kekurangan cahaya matahari itu rasanya sangat aneh sekali. Seperti sedang berlibur, lebih tepatnya berlibur disebuah planet aneh nun jauh dari bumi dengan para alien berwajah menjijikan sambil mengeluarkan cairan kental dan lengket plus beragam senjata tak lazim ditubuh seperti siap menebas siapapun. Berada didekat mereka 2 menit saja sudah seperti melihat neraka bagiku. Bukan bermaksud mendramatisir, entahlah... bersama dengan orang-orang bengis seperti Orochimaru dengan perangkat anak buahnya itu sangat membuatku risih (Pengecualian untuk Kurama dan juga err... Kaisar).

Ehh, Kaisar?

Bisa kurasakan sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik saat mengingat sang Kaisar. Aku tidak menyangka, dibalik wajah yang dingin bak es kutup utara dengan mimik arogan serta sikap kejamnya itu, tanpa diduga-duga dia masih mempunyai sisi kehangatan juga ternyata. Dan ku akui, itu cukup membuat ku terpukau.

"Krrr..."

Ku tundukan wajahku kebawah melihat sosok rubah kecil tertidur pulas di atas pangkuanku. Ku belai dengan lembut bulu orange kemerahan dari puncak kepala hingga bagian ekor, seketika Kurama mengeliat lucu. Kaki depannya terjulur kearah depan hingga menyentuh perut ku yang terlapisi jubah coklat pemberian Juugo.

"Hihihi." Tak ingin membuat Kurama terbangun, ku akhiri aksi menggoda rubah kecil ini dengan satu elusan lembut di puncak kepala. Sesaat ku pandangi wajah damainya yang sedang tertidur, setelah itu ku palingkan lagi kepala ku kearah jendela untuk melihat butiran salju yang masih membasahi bumi. Saking terlarutnya diriku pada pemandangan salju diluar sana, tak kusadari di gerbong ke-8 tempat ku berada sekarang bertambah satu penghuni lagi selain aku dan Kurama (tentunya). "Kau sedang apa?"

Mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang familiar menyapa pendengaranku, reflek ku tolehkan kepala dari jendela kaca menyapu sosok pria terbalut kulit pucat berjubah hitam menatapku lembut. "Tidak sedang apa-apa.." Ku alihkan pandangan mata ku kembali memandangi pepepohonan pinus dari jendela kaca. "Hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan alam saja."

Ku dengar Kaisar mengumamkan kata 'Hn' andalannya merespon perkataanku. Walaupun saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi bisa kurasakan saat ini jemari kokoh terbalut kulit albaster membelai lembut rambut di balik telingaku. Tangan satunya yang membebas, merangkul bahu ku agar mendekat kearahnya hingga lengan kiriku berada tepat didadanya yang bidang. Aku cukup kaget mendapati pelakuan seperti ini darinya, dan anehnya aku sama sekali tak menolak. Keberatan pun tidak, malah aku sangat nyaman berada didekapannya. Sama seperti saat ia menciumku di kereta kuda beberapa saat lalu, aku benar-benar tidak punya daya untuk menolak pria dihadapanku ini.

Kurama yang selalu ada digendongan ku, tiba-tiba meloncat kebawah, berlari-lari kecil menuju keluar, membuatku mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah aneh rubah itu. Bagaimana aku tidak merasa aneh, Kurama selalu berada didekatku kemanapun aku pergi, ia seperti tidak bisa berpisah sedetikpun dari ku walaupun kami berjauhan dengan jarak 1 meter saja. Ohh, ayolah Naruto. Mungkin Kurama butuh hiburan tersendiri dengan jalan-jalan di gerbong sempit ini. Kurama pasti ingin bermain diluar. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau membuat wajah lucu Kurama tertekan seperti orang stres. Dari pada kau terus mengkhawatirkan Kurama yang tak mungkin berani di ganggu oleh orang-orang _nakal_, lebih baik kau pikiran dirimu sendiri bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat menyesatkan ini. "Ka-Kaisar..."

Kaisar menatap mataku intens begitu pandangan mata kami bertemu. "Sasuke.. Panggil aku Sasuke." Kaisar memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Terserah." Balas ku cepat. Aku pun terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk mengungkapkan unek-unek yang terus menganjal di benakku sejak kemarin. Dan satu tarikan nafas panjang. "Aku ingin pulang..."

"Kenapa?"

Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar, membuatku tidak bisa menahan emosi yang sedikit memuncak. "Aku punya keluarga, ayah, ibuku, paman, kakek, teman-temanku. Mereka pasti sangat mengkhwatirkan keadaan ku sekarang karna tak pulang 3 hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku rindu mereka. Dan aku juga tidak bisa selamanya terus berada berada disini, aku punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Kehidupan mu adalah bersama dengan ku." Balas Kaisar singkat dengan sorot mata menatapku tajam.

Aku memutar bola mata ku bosan. Apa dia tidak bisa berpikir sedikit saja posisi ku saat ini?! Aku sangat merindukan keluarga ku, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti- Argggh! Orang ini benar-benar tidak pengertian!

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?! Kita berbeda. Pahamilah itu, dan jangan egois!" Balasku dengan suara cukup menggelegar. "Kita terlalu berbeda, kita berasal dari jaman yang tidak sama. Dan juga.. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, tidak mungkin kita bisa bersa-"

"Aku tidak perduli semua itu." Desis Kaisar tak suka. "Aku tidak perduli semua itu, Naruko!"

Aku menatap Kaisar tidak percaya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaisar lagi-lagi memanggil ku dengan sebutan... Naruko? Ohh Tuhan, siapa sih Naruko itu! Aku tidak kenal sosok yang sering disebut-sebut pemuda pantat ayam ini! Kenapa setiap kali ia berbicara denganku, selalu saja dia memanggil nama Naruko, Naruko, dan Naruko! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menebak apa isi hati laki-laki ini. Sebentar lembut, penyayang, penuh kehangatan, dan sudah ku bilang sebelumnya bahwa ku akui, aku sangat terpukau dengan kata-katanya seperti amat sangat mencintai diriku. Setiap butir kata penuh ketulusan, dan pandangan matanya itu benar-benar menujukkan kesungguhan pada ku. Tapi apa sekarang? Semua kata-kata itu bukanlah untuk ku, tapi untuk Naruko! Aku merasa seperti dipermainkan. Dia memandang ku bukan sebagai Naruto, tapi gadis bernama Naruko yang tidak ku ketahui seperti apa rupanya. Dan semua itu, membuat hati ku sangat hancur. Hancur, karna aku dianggap sebagai pelampiasan sosok yang ia cintai.

"Aku bukan Naruko, aku Naruto." Ucap ku dengan suara tegas, walaupun nyatanya suaraku masih terdengar bergetar karna menahan tangis yang ingin keluar. Tapi bila mengingat nama- "_Naruko?_ Aku tidak kenal siapa dia." -Kemarahan ku terasa memuncak hingga tangis yang semula ingin meledak sirna sudah.

Kami membisu selama beberapa menit. Entah perasaan ku saja atau apa, tapi bisa kurasakan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami berdua terasa menekanku. Rasanya berat, sesak, dan tidak mengenakkan. Mungkin kata-kataku terlalu kasar, mengklaim sosok bernama **Naruko** itu seakan-akan telah mati dari muka bumi ini. Tapi kenyataannya sosok itu telah mati bukan? Kaisar seharusnya sadar, aku Naruto bukan Naruko. Dan aku tidak boleh takut, memang ini seharusnya yang ku lakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku Naruto, Kaisar...

'Tok-Tok-Tok!'

"Yang Mulia, ini Kabuto. Apakah Yang Mulia punya waktu sebentar? Tuan Orochimaru ingin berbicara dengan anda." Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara Kabuto, setidaknya hawa berat yang sejak tadi menyelimuti kami berdua bisa sedikit berkurang (mungkin), walaupun tidak bisa ku pungkiri aura tidak mengenakkan ini masih mendominasi.

Tiba-tiba Kaisar beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan mendekati pintu dengan posisi terus membelakangiku sembari membuka suara. "Sepertinya kau tampak lelah, istirahat lah sejenak. Bila semua urusan ku selesai, aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

'BLAM!' Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa sedikitpun mata onyx-nya menatap mata blue sapphier ku.

"Apa-apa'an i-ini..." Ku genggam erat jubah coklat ditubuhku begitu suara langkah kaki Kaisar menjauh dibalik pintu. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa setelah kepergian sang Kaisar, perasaan bersalah merelungi hatiku? Menekan pikiranku dengan bisiskan-bisikan kecil seolah-olah sikap ku sudah terlalu keterlauan pada dia. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin dianggap Naruto, bukan Naruko! Apa itu suatu kesalahan besar?

Dan lagi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja seenaknya? Berkata seperti itu seakan-akan mengusirku secara halus. Aku memang ingin pulang, tapi tidak begini juga caranya. Tidakkah kau mengerti sedikit perasaan ku saat ini, Sasuke? Atau memang, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali? "Da...Dasar bo-doh!" Umpatku mengigit kuat bibir bagian bawah.

.

.

'BRAK!'

"Eh?!" Tubuhku seketika terlonjak sesaat dari sofa yang ku duduki setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Kaisar. Sepertinya kereta ini menabrak batu hingga terlonjak seperti tadi. Aku pun bangkit perlahan, berdiri lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Aneh sekali, kenapa pemandangan pepohonan yang berlalu lalang beberapa waktu lalu, kini diam tak bergerak seperti berhenti ditengah jalan. "Kenapa keretanya berhenti? Apa mesinnya rusak gara-gara lonjakkan tadi?" Tanya ku pada diri sendiri. Sebaiknya, aku harus mempertanyakan hal ini pada Kabuto. Mungkin benar keretanya sedang rusak.

'BOOM!'

"GYAAA!" Aww! Punggung ku terasa remuk saat menabrak rak buku yang berada disisi gerbong 8. Sial, siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan menaruh rak buku sembarangan begini! Uhh, sakit~~. Benar-benar! Mereka itu cari mati rupanya! Segera ku pacu langkah kaki bergegas untuk membuka pintu, bersiap memaki anak buah Orochimaru sialan itu hingga membuat ku kesakitan seperti ini. DEG! A..Apa-apa'an ini?! Perlahan dengan langkah kaki bergetar, ku lihat lebih seksama apa benar pemandangan yang ada dihadapan ku sekarang ini. Gerbong kereta, gerbong keretanya mana?! Kenapa gerbong kereta ku tidak lagi terhubung dengan 7 kereta lainnya. Oh my god! Ini gila! Aku berada diatas jurang sekarang. Jurang yang cukup dalam hingga dasarnya saja tidak terlihat karna saking gelapnya. Ohh Tuhan, apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain in- astaga! Jembatannya?! Jembatannya hancur? Kenapa bisa hancur?! Ja..Jangan-jangan, bunyi ledakan tadi itu...

'Dor-dor-dor!'

Mendengar suara tembakan, aku pun segera berlari kesisi kereta api, menyenderkan punggungku di dinding gerbong agar peluru itu tak menembus kulit tubuh ku seperti kemarin. SIAL! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?! Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka malah menyerangku! /'DOR!'/

Ughh! Brengsek, kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku tertembak. Aku harus segera mencari cara agar bisa masuk kedalam gerbong kereta, harus. Berlindung didalam kereta terlebih dahulu dari peluru-peluru sialan itu, lalu mencari ide untuk melenyapkan mereka agar tidak menembaki ku terus seperti di _Game Angry Brid_ yang biasa ku mainkan. Tunggu dulu! Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka pasti suruhan tua bangka itu. Che! Dasar kakek tua bau tanah! Pantas saja dia meninggalkan tempat khusus untuk ku di gerbong kereta terakhir, mereka ingin melenyapkan ku supaya tidak diketahui Kaisar dan Kurama. Ternyata Kabuto memanggil Kaisar hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak berada didekatku. Kurama juga tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja, padahal ia tak akan betah berlama-lama tidak didekatku, ck! Berengsek! Mereka telah merencanakan ini sejak awal. /DOR!/

"AKKH!"

Melihat lengan kananku telah ternodai bercak kemerahan, segera ku tahan aliran darah yang terus mengalir itu dengan telapak tangan kiri. Sepertinya, mereka telah menyadari keberadaanku bersembunyi disisi kereta, bisa ku lihat sekarang helikopter berwarna hitam itu semakin gencar menembakkan peluru kearah ku. Dengan gesit, ku lajukan langkah kaki masuk kedalam kereta dan mengunci pintu. "Hosh-hosh.." Beban tubuhku terasa terserap habis oleh darah yang terus mengucur keluar, membuat tubuhku merosot jatuh di lantai. "Syukurlah, cuma tergores. Uggh!" Kami-sama~, untunglah pelurunya tidak menembus kulitku. Memang nyaris hampir mengenai rusuk kananku, tapi bila terluka seperti ini hingga mengeluarkan darah tiada henti-henti pastinya sangat sakit biarpun hanya tergores saja.

'DUAR!'

"Eh?!" Kereta yang baru ku masuki tiba-tiba saja sedikit oleng seperti terhantam sesuatu. Tak ingin terbentur rak buku untuk kedua kali, aku pun berpegangan erat di bagian di ganggang pintu saat kereta oleng kembali.

'DUAR!'

'Treeek~!'

'DUM!'

"UWAKH!" Kereta ku seketika oleng kearah kiri dengan roda tak lagi bersentuhan dengan rel kereta api. Terbaring seperti bayi, dan posisi ku sekarang sungguh stangat ekstrim yaitu berpegangan pada ganggang pintu dengan tubuh terayun-ayun. Lantai yang ku pijaki sebelumnya berubah menjadi dinding, dinding menjadi lantai. Nampaknya orang-orang brengsek yang sedang menyerang ku kini masih belum puas, terbukti kereta ku yang telah bernasip luar biasa naas terus menerus di bombardir oleh mereka, membuat kereta yang terbaring langsung mendekat ketepi jurang. Ohh Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan mati jika terjun bebas didalam gerbong kereta ini. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus keluar. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini.

'DUK!' Pintu kayu dihadapan ku segera ku tendang. Aku harus cepar-cepat keluar, terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa ku benar-benar akan melayang ditelan jurang itu. Baru 3 kali tendangan, pegangan tangan ku pada ganggang pintu tiba-tiba terlepas akibat dihantam lagi oleh orang-orang laknat itu. Gawat!

'PRANK!' Sebelum menabrak kaca jendala, segera ku lindungi kepala dan wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Kedua kaki pun ku tegakkan.

"UGGH!" Kaca jendela pun pecah membentur terjangan tubuhku. Serpihan beling-beling itu jatuh kedasar jurang. Beruntung sebelum benar-benar terjatuh, tangan kananku mencengkram erat besi di sisi gerbong hingga membuat tubuhku bergelantungan bebas, tak ingin bernasip sama dengan beling-beling itu, tangan kiri pun menggapai pegangan besi-besi yang ada, berusaha naik keatas begitu kulihat gerbong ke 9 masih berada diatas jembatan. Oke, setidaknya gerbong ke 9 masih bisa menahan gerbong ke 8 yang telah merosot dari tepi jembatan. Aku harus cepat!

"UGGH!" Rasa sakit serta denyutan hebat dari lengan kanan yang terluka membuatku terhenti seketika saat mencoba merangkak naik keatas, mataku terasa panas. Tidak, aku tidak boleh cengeng, tidak ada waktu untuk bermanja-manja hanya karna luka kecil begini. Aku harus bisa menaklukkan rintangan ini.

'Treek~!'

'BRAK!' Lonjakan dari gerbong ke 8 yang semakin merosot menuju dasar jurang, berhasil membuat peganganku terlepas. Tapi untunglah, aku masih bisa bertahan dengan mencengkram besi di ujung gerbong. Setengah perjalanan ku menuju kegerbong 9 berantakan sudah akibat lonjakan tadi, hingga mau tak mau aku berusaha dari awal lagi untuk menempuh gerbong 9 dengan susah payah. Menyebalkan... Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Tidak ada teman, ayah, ibu, atau pun Kurama yang akan menolong ku. Aku tak sanggup lagi bertahan, gerbong ke 8 semakin begerak kedalam jurang. Kondisi ku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk berusaha naik keatas gerbong menuju ke jembatan. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menangis. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini. Seseorang, ku mohon tolong aku... Aku tidak mau mati, aku belum siap untuk mati. Sasuke... Dimana kau Sasuke?! Tolong aku... Tolong aku, Sasuke!

Perlahan namun pasti, genggaman tangan ku pada salah satu besi mulai merenggang. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Aku bahkan belum bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana dengan Kurama? Oh, tenanglah Naruto. Masih ada Sasuke, Sasuke pasti akan merawat Kurama bila aku telah tiada. Kurama memang peliharaan sang Kaisar kan. Iya... Sa-suke... Dia tidak datang. Apakah kau tidak datang saat ini karna masih marah dengan kata-kata ku tadi, Sasuke? Marah karna aku membenci Naruko? Jika benar kau marah, yang bisa ku katakan saat ini adalah Maaf... Ku mohon, datanglah pada ku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. A-ku... Aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Walau hanya sebentar saja, walau pun kau tidak mau menolong ku saat ini seperti kemarin. Hanya satu yang ku inginkan, melihat wajahmu dan mengucapkan _Maafkan aku,_ "Sa-su-ke.."

'DOR!'

Terlepas sudah pegangan tangan kanan ku pada salah satu besi karna tergores peluru yang dilayangkan oleh orang-orang itu. Diantara tubuh ku yang melayang bebas di udara, kilatan-kilatan masa lalu memenuhi pikiranku. Wajah kedua orang tuaku, kakek, paman, teman-temanku, rumah masa kecilku, bahkan tempat dimana aku biasa bersembunyi saat bermain petak umpet bersama saudara sepupuku terlihat jelas. Dan klimaks dari gambaran-gambaran itu, nampak lah wajah Kurama dan Sasuke sedang tersenyum lembut padaku. Hanya sesaat saja, lalu senyuman lembut mereka berganti menjadi kegelapan saat ku rasakan tubuhku membentur sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Membuat sekujur tubuhku menjerit kesakitan, tak bisa... Aku tidak bisa menggerakan semua organ tubuhku, terasa seperti mati rasa. Gelap... Semuanya terasa gelap.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**FLASHBACK, (5500 Tahun yang lalu).**

"...ruko, Naruko! Naruko!" Samar-samar ku dengar suara cempreng seorang wanita memanggil-manggil, Naruko? Hah~, persetan dengan Naruko atau Naru apalah itu. Aku ingin tidur, tubuhku terasa remuk redam oleh suruhan kakek tua sialan bernama Orochi-sinting itu.

"Ayo bangun Naruko, ini sudah siang! Beginikah sikap seorang putri bangsawan hah?! Kau tak ubahnya seperti babi-babi malas, tau!" Wanita itu semakin gencar mengoncang-goncangkan badanku, bahkan selimut tebal nan halus membungkus tubuhku ditarik paksa olehnya. "Ayo bangun! Para Tetua sudah menunggumu!"

"Umm~~, satu jam lagi~" jawabku asal masih setengah tersadar dari alam tidur. Aku pun menarik kembali selimut hingga batas leher ku. Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja, atau apa. Tapi bisa ku dengar bunyi urat kemarahan terdengar jelas dari wanita yang terus-menerus menggangu tidurku.

'BLETAKK!'

"Awww! I-Ittai!" Ku pegang erat kepala ku seperti terhantam benda keras sembari menegakkan tubuh dengan posisi terduduk diatas tempat tidur. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu!" Protes ku pada sosok wanita berambut orange kemerahan, bermata Red Ruby, sedang berdecak pinggang di hadapanku. Tunggu dulu, siapa wanita ini? Rasa-rasanya, aku belum pernah melihat dia. "Kau siapa?!"

Wanita berkimono hitam dengan obi warna merah, plus sanggul kecil dirambutnya menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. "Yang Mulia," satu tarikan nafas kesal, wanita itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main. Para Tetua sudah menunggu anda, saya tidak ingin anda mendapat masalah dari orang-orang uzur itu hanya karna anda terlambat menghadiri pertemuan merepotkan ini. Cepat bangun, saya sudah siapkan air panas untuk anda."

Eh?! Yang Mulia? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Wanita aneh ini memanggilku Yang Mulia? Dia ini sudah gila atau tidak waras sih?! "Hey, tunggu dulu-" Oh tidak! Kenapa aku memakai kimono sutra berwarna cream sekarang? Dan lagi rambut ku kenapa sepanjang ini?! Ku raba dengan intens sekujur tubuhku, hingga berhenti pada satu titik yang membuat ku shock berat. "GYAAA! Aku punya payudara!" Teriak ku histeris hingga membuat wanita yang sedang membereskan ranjang besar ku tiduri beberapa saat lalu terperanjat kaget.

"A-Ada apa?!" Tanya wanita itu menatapku aneh. Ku pegang erat kedua tangannya, dengan tubuh gemetar hebat karna ketakutan, ku coba bertanya lebih jauh apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini denganku. Apakah aku kena kutukan dari Tuhan?! Apakah ini karma untukku karna sering mengatai Ji-san dengan sebutan Ji-san Hentai? Atau, atau, argg! Aku tidak tahu, seseorang tolong aku!

"A-Apa ka-u bisa menolongku? A-Aku sepertinya se-dang terkena kutukan!"

"Kutukan?" Ulang-nya lagi kurang yakin. Aku pun mengangguk cepat, "Aku benar-benar dikutuk. A-Aku, aku dikutuk menjadi seorang gadis! Lihat, aku punya payudara seka-"

'BLETAKK!'

"Wajar saja kau punya payudara! Kau itu wanita tahu. Umurmu sudah 13 tahun, sudah sewajarnya kau memasuki masa pubertas dimana dada mu membesar seperti wanita pada umumnya, dasar!" Wanita itu berjalan membelakangi ku dan melanjutkan kembali aksi membereskan tempat tidur. "Cepat hentikan lelucon ini Yang Mulia, Tetua sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi."

"Tapi-"

"Ngg, grra~~"

Eh! Suara ini kan, "KURAMA~~!" Ku peluk erat hewan berbulu orange kemerahan dibawah kaki. Baru beberapa menit, aku melepaskan rindu dengan rubah lucu ini. Wanita bermata Red Ruby itu berdehem keras, bermaksud menghentikan aksi kami berdua.

.

Sudah hampir 8 bulan aku tinggal disebuah istana besar ini. Dan selama itu pula lah, aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerima keadaanku (sebagai seorang perempuan) dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Mungkin spekulasiku tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan musibah yang sedang ku alami saat ini, tapi aku berani bertaruh bahwa saat ini aku berada di masa lalu. Masa lalu yang akan ku ketahui sebentar lagi siapa aku sebenarnya, siapa itu Kurama, dan siapa itu Sasuke. Ternyata, aku seorang putri kerajaan Uzu, dimana orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan putri Uzumaki Naruko. Benarkah Naruko dan aku adalah satu orang yang sama? Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan yang namanya Reinkarnasi, dimana seseorang telah mati dimasa lalu terlahir kembali ke dunia yang baru. Tapi setelah ku pahami, aku memang Naruko dan Naruko adalah aku, kami satu orang dan terlahir kembali di jaman berbeda dengan gender yang berbeda pula. Aku pernah membaca sebuah berita di media online tentang orang-orang tertentu yang ingat masa lalunya dimana ia hidup di jaman yang berbeda dari jaman kelahirannya sekarang. Mungkin hal itu juga berlaku padaku untuk saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan ku hingga aku kembali kemasa lalu menjadi Naruko, namun satu hal yang ku yakini, aku memang harus mengetahui suatu hal penting, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapa pun berkaitan dengan Kaisar dan juga Kurama. Dan karna itulah, aku terus mengikuti alur kehidupan disini sebagai seorang Naruko, bukan Naruto.

Uzumaki memang tidak asing bagiku, toh didalam darahku mengalir darah klan Uzumaki yang diwariskan oleh Ibuku, Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi disini, ibuku bukan bernama Kushina Uzumaki ataupun Minato Namikaze, melainkan Yuriko Senju dan Ryozaki Uzumaki. Senju dan Uzumaki saling terikat satu sama lain, begitulah kata Kyuubi Uzumaki gadis berambut orange kemerahan yang ternyata keturunan penjaga Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Ia dan para leluruh bermarga Uzumaki bertugas mendampingi anggota kerajaan, melatih pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan Uzu yang akan mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama, dan aku lah yang menjadi pewaris tunggal tahta kerajaan sebab hanya aku satu-satunya keturunan murni Uzumaki dan juga Senju. Dulu, Kurama adalah seekor monster paling kuat dari 8 monster yang ada diseluruh penjuru dunia, ia sangat ganas, tak tidak bisa dikendalikan hingga menyebabkan keresahan bagi seluruh manusia di bumi. Didunia ini hanya 2 orang yang mampu mengendalikan monster Kyuubi, kakek moyangku Hashirama Senju, dan Madara Uchiha. Seperti cerita dari Obito sensei, Madara adalah raja iblis berbentuk manusia. Karna kekejamannya, terjadilah pertempuran hebat antara Madara dengan kakek moyangku yang tidak suka gaya kepemimpinan Madara pada para rakyatnya. Walaupun menggunakan Kurama, kakek moyangku tetap menjadi pemenangnya. Berhubung kakek moyangku juga bisa mengendalikan Kurama, demi keselamatan dunia akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatan Kurama (cakra kalau tidak salah namanya) pada Mito Uzumaki, seorang wanita mempunyai segel pengikat terkuat sebagai kekuatannya, atau bisa ku sebut wanita itu adalah nenek moyang ku karna merupakan istri dari Hashirama Senju. Pengorbanan Mito Uzumaki yang rela dijadikan wadah menampung kekuatan Kurama, sebagai penghormatan dan juga sebagai bukti Hashirama Senju begitu mencintai nenek moyangku, kerajaan ini pun dinamakan Uzu.

Akhirnya, aku sedikit mengerti hubungan ku dengan Kurama. Masalah baru pun muncul sekarang, sebab tugas ku disini sangatlah berat, tak hanya harus mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama, di usia 13 tahun aku harus memikirkan nasip kerajaan ini. Ayah ku sudah tiada sebelum aku lahir, ia meninggal dimedan peperangan, dan ibu ku meninggal saat melahirkan ku. Para Tetua kerajaan itu juga tidak henti-hentinya memaksa ku untuk segera menikah dengan alasan agar bisa menyelamatkan kerajaan ini dari kehancuran. Hey! Walaupun didunia ku, aku berumur 20 tahun, tapi tetap saja disini aku berumur 13 tahun! Bagaimana bisa para kakek tua itu menikahkan ku yang masih dibawah umur ini. Astaga, semua ini membuat ku pikiran ku terasa penat, seperti kata Shikamaru bilang, benar-benar merepotkan!

"Ha~hh.." ku hela nafas beratku dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Saat ini aku diajak oleh Kyuu-Nee kesebuah padang rumput luas dipenuhi bermacam bunga-bunga cantik. Aku cukup heran, kenapa Kyuu-Nee akhir-akhir ini sering mengajakku ke tempat ini. Sikapnya juga belakangan terlihat aneh, sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Aishh, kepala ku semakin bertambah pusing saja dengan gundukan-gundukan aksesoris, tusuk konde, dan rantai-rantai kecil diatas rambutku. Hidup sebagai perempuan itu benar-benar berat, dan aku jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa perempuan didunia ini begitu tempramental seperti Sakura dan juga Kaa-chan ku. Mereka pasti tertekan, tertekan karna harus memikirkan ini, dipaksa untuk itu, melakukan ini, itu. Ha~ah, Kaa-chan aku janji tidak akan membuatmu marah-marah lagi.

"Ngg, graa~~" merasa ada tarikan kecil di ujung lengan kimono ku, seulas senyum ku tampilkan saat melihat rubah kecil yang selalu menghibur hari-hari ku yang sangat melelahkan ini. Ku gendong Kurama tepat di pangkuan, lalu ku elus bulu-bulu lembut itu. Ku kelitik bagian perut Kurama dengan jemari mungil ku. Hahaha, Kurama mengeliat lucu. Uhh~, sungguh mengemaskan sekali rubah ini.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata anak perempuan jaman sekarang lebih memilih memelihara rubah ketimbang kucing ataupun anjing." DEG! Suara ini, ini kan suara...

"K-Kau," sebutku dengan suara tercekat saat melihat sosok pria berada tak jauh didekatku. Mata onyx-nya terasa menghujam seluruh tubuhku, membuat ku tak bisa bergerak. Dan aku yakin seratus persen, wajah ku pasti sangat aneh saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Pria berhakama putih itu menatap wajah ku datar. "Terpesona padaku, Dobe?" Dengusnya remeh dengan nada seolah-olah merendahkanku. Dobe? Dia panggil aku Dobe! Orang ini benar-benar! Mau berada di masa depan, masa lalu, kenapa selalu menyebalkan seperti ini. Kuberikan tatapan membunuh super terbaik kearah pria sok keren ini!

"Terpesona? Huh! Hanya orang buta yang akan terpesona oleh model rambut pantat ayam mu itu, _**Teme.**_" Ku beri tekanan penuh pada kata terakhir. Bisa kulihat alisnya sedikit terangkat, aku menyerangai puas. Sepertinya kata-kata ku tepat sasaran hingga membuatnya berwajah seperti itu. Gyahahaha! Rasakan itu orang sok tampan!

Aku pun beranjak berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan kimono sutra berwarna biru laut dari rerumputan yang menempel. "Ayo kita pergi, Kurama. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama berada satu kawasan dengan orang seperti dia!" Kedua kaki ku langkahkan menuju kearah depan, hendak meninggalkan pemuda pantat ayam ini. Saat aku melewatinya, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Ku tatap dengan sinis ekor matanya yang sedang melirik kearah ku, begitu pula dengannya, balik menatap ku dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk.

.

"Yang Mulia!" Kyuu-Nee yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar segera berlari kearah ku. "Yang Mulia kemana saja! Kenapa tidak menunggu saya, saya hampir mati ketakutan tidak menemukan anda dipadang rumput tadi."

Aku menghela nafas lelah, mungkin sudah saatnya ku bilang yang sebenarnya pada Kyuu-Nee kalau aku sangat tidak suka diajak ke padang rumput itu. "Kyuu-Nee, maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak suka pergi ke padang rumput lagi. Memang pemandangan disana sangat indah, tapi ada suatu hal menyebalkan yang sangat tidak ku sukai disana. Maaf, jika kau ingin pergi disana, kau pergi saja sendiri yaa? Aku benar-benar tidak betah disana." Jelas ku dengan pipi sengaja dikembungkan.

Kyuu-Nee menghela nafas panjang, perlahan ia tundukan kepalanya, dan bisa ku terka pasti Kyuu-Nee sangat kecewa. "K-Kyuu Nee?"

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, saya mengerti. Saya sudah terlalu memaksa anda untuk ikut pergi dengan saya. Maafkan saya Yang Mulia." Balas Kyuu-Nee dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku semakin tak enak hati membuatnya terlihat murung begini.

"Bo-Boleh ku tanya satu hal Kyuu-Nee?" Mendapat anggukan kecil, aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku. "Apa yang membuat Kyuu-Nee terus menerus pergi ke padang rumput itu? Setelah sampai disana, bukannya menemaniku malah meninggalkan ku bersama Kurama tanpa ku ketahui kau pergi kemana. Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh kan?"

'BLUSH!' Wajah Kyuu-Nee langsung merona hebat saat ku singgung perihal aktivitasnya yang terus mendatangi padang rumput itu. Ohh Kyuu-Nee, kenapa wajahmu seperti seorang gadis dilanda asmara begini?! Jangan-jangan diantara semak belukar di padang rumput itu, kau melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan! Tak ingin dilanda kebimbangan, segera ku pelototi Kyuu-Nee yang tak jua memberikan penjelasan pasti padaku. "O-Oke, Oke Naruko. Akan ku katakan terus terang apa yang membuat ku mendatangi padang rumput itu secara terus-menerus. Dan, bisakah kau berhenti mempelototiku seperti itu? Aku sangat risih Naruko!"

Aku hanya terkikik kecil melihat wajah marahnya. Disaat sedang berdua begini, aku tidak keberatan Kyuu-Nee memanggilku Naruko tanpa embel-embel 'Yang Mulia' atau 'Tuan Putri'. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali teriak histeris menyuruh mereka berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama Naruko, aku Naruto. Tapi keadaan tidak terlalu mendukung untuk menceritakan pada Kyuu-Nee kalau aku seorang laki-laki sejati bernama Naruto Namikaze yang datang dari masa depan. Kyuu-Nee tidak akan percaya, mungkin dia akan menganggap ku sudah gila, atau lebih parahnya dia akan mati mendadak terkena serangan jantung bila ku ceritakan hal sebenarnya. "Ehem, baiklah Kyuu-nee. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mu?" Ku tempelkan telunjuk ku diatas dagu seperti seorang detektif. "Jika kulihat-lihat, kau seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran saja. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Mata Kyuu-nee langsung melebar. Sudah ku duga, ternyata Kyuu-nee benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta! "Ahh~, i-itu..." Kyuu-nee tampak menggaruk kepala yang ku yakini pasti tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ha'ah~~, kau tahu sendirikan Naruko. Aku tidak boleh pergi kemana pun, kecuali bila bersama denganmu. Tugas ku disini adalah sebagai penjaga sekaligus pembimbingmu. Aku harus selalu berada didekatmu, sampai kau bisa mengendalikan cakra Kurama. Jika pergi denganmu aku pasti dibolehkan keluar dari istana, itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengajakmu pergi ke padang rumput, bertemu dengan err.. _Dia_ tanpa harus pergi jauh darimu."

Ohh, Kyuu-nee. Maafkan aku bila ternyata aku lah penyebab kau tidak bisa menikmati indahnya menjalin kasih sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ku genggam erat kedua tangannya, ku tatap mata red ruby-nya dengan lembut. "Maaf, Kyuu-nee. Ak-Aku, pasti sangat menyusahkan dirimu. Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf ku karna telah menyusahkanmu, aku tidak akan keberatan menemanimu setiap hari ke padang rumput. Bagaimana?"

Kyuu-nee tersenyum lembut padaku, "Hey, kenapa kau minta maaf. Seorang putri, tidak boleh meminta maaf sembarangan." Jitakkan halus pun mendarat diatas kepalaku. "Lagipula, aku tidak pernah merasa kau menyusahkan ku Naruko. Itu semua memang kewajibanku, kewajibanku untuk terus bersamamu dan melindungimu."

Ohh, Tuhan~. Beruntung sekali aku mendapat teman baik hati seperti ini, yaa walaupun terkadang dia bisa sangat menyeramkan. "Hehe, oh ya. Jadi, siapa pria beruntung itu? Perkenalkan padaku yaa. Aku sudah tidak sabar, melihat kalian berdua menikah nantinya. Umurmu sudah 20 tahun kan, Kyuu-nee?"

Seketika raut wajah Kyuu-nee berubah drastis. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku salah bicara? Kenapa Kyuu-nee murung begini. "Sepertinya hal itu sulit terjadi Naruko."

"Maksud Kyuu-nee?"

Kyuu-nee menarik nafas dalam. "Dia seorang pangeran Naruko, dan aku hanya rakyat biasa." Seketika kepala ku terasa berputar mendengar kata Pengeran terlontar dari mulut Kyuu-nee. Pangeran? Kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan Sasuke? Ohh yaa, Obito sensei bilang Kaisar akan menikah dengan seorang gadis hingga mendapat gelar putra mahkota, jadi saat ini pasti Kaisar menjabat sebagai seorang pangeran. Mungkinkah pangeran yang Kyuu-nee maksud adalah Kaisar? Pantas saja, tadi dia muncul di padang rumput, apa mungkin dia habis berjanji bertemu dengan Kyuu-nee ditempat itu?

"Naruko? Hey, Naruko. Kau kenapa melamun?" Ku rasakan Kyuu-nee menguncang-guncang tangan kananku. Membuatku segera menghentikan lamunan aneh ini. Kenapa sih denganku, tidak apa-apakan kalau Kaisar benar menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuu-nee. Kenapa aku jadi tidak suka begini.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuu-nee. Aku hanya sedang berpikir sedikit. Tidak apa-apa kalau kalian saling mencintai. Kalian pasti bisa melewati rintangan ini. Status, harta, maupun kedudukan, kalau saling cinta dan asalkan kalian terus bersama, semuanya pasti akan menerima walaupun tidak diimbangi dengan ketiga faktor itu. Tenanglah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.."

.

Hampir 3 minggu aku terus menemani Kyuu-nee pergi kepadang rumput ini. Ternyata padang rumput ini adalah perbatasan antara kerajaanku dan juga kerajaan si pantat ayam. Disini daerah netral, jadi itu sebabnya tempat ini dipilih Kyuu-nee dan _pacarnya_ itu untuk bertemu. Kyuu-nee sudah berkali-kali mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cintai. Tapi aku selalu menolak, entahlah... Menikmati semilir angin di padang rumput ditemani Kurama, membuat suasana hatiku lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan Kyuu-nee dan juga Kaisar. Kalau memang laki-laki yang dicintai Kyuu-nee adalah Kaisar, kenapa saat pertama kali Kaisar menyentuhku, ia malah mengatakan aku adalah permaisurinya, orang yang sangat ia cintai, dan kekasih hatinya. Apa jangan-jangan posisiku sebagai Naruko, juga ikut ia lampiaskan karna mencintai Kyuu-nee? Dasar Playboy! Kenapa pria pantat ayam itu membuat ku seperti ini, ughh!

"Nggn, graa~~" ku lihat Kurama berlari-lari kecil menuju kearah hutan. Aku pun tersenyum singkat, lalu memandang langit biru berhiaskan awan-awan putih. Eh?! Tunggu dulu, hutan? Kurama lari kearah hutan?

"KURAMA!" Segara ku kejar sosok rubah mini itu dengan menenteng ujung kimono agar dapat bebas berlari. Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali sih! Membiarkan Kurama berlari sampai ke tengah hutan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana?! Kau bodoh Naruto! Kenapa kau Dobe sekali! Heh, dari pada aku terus memaki tidak jelas begini, lebih baik Kurama harus segera ku susul secepatnya.

**'Elemen api, Gokaku No Jutsu!'**

'GROOO!'

Eh?! Seketika langkah kakiku berhenti melihat sosok yang tidak asing didepan kedua mataku. Di-Dia, dia itu kan Kaisar?! Kenapa dia berada ditengah hutan begini? Lalu Kyuu-nee mana? Bukankah seharusnya, dia bersama dengan Kyuu-nee. 'GROOO!' / 'BLAAR!'. Aku hanya terdiam melihat Kaisar terus menerus membentuk gerakan aneh seperti segel dikedua tangan, bola api pun menyembur hebat kearah danau yang ada dihadapannya. Dia terus menerus mengeluarkan jurus bola api, kenapa ia terlihat seperti sedang berlatih saja ya. Berlatih menguasai jurus itu. Kata Obito-sensei, Kaisar kan adalah sosok yang kuat dan juga kejam. Tapi kenapa, saat ini yang ku lihat adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh? Pandangan matanya itu, seperti sedang bersedih. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia sangat berbeda dengan Kaisar di masa depan dengan Kaisar di hadapanku saat ini?

3 bulan kemudian...

Sudah berlalu 3 bulan, setiap hari aku selalu melihat Kaisar berlatih di tengah hutan tepatnya di sungai ini. Bola api tak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan, ini sudah sampai batasnya. Kenapa ia masih saja keras kepala mengeluarkan bola api hampir ratusan kali dalam satu hari. Cakranya terbatas, aku berlatih mengendalikan cakra Kurama 3 kali seminggu saja sudah cukup banyak menguras energy, apalagi dia. Kalau terus di forsir seperti ini, dia akan sekarat. Cuaca juga sedang tidak bagus-bagusnya, sudah 5 hari ini hujan lebat, dia malah tetap berdiri seperti itu, benar-benar keras kepala!

"UGGH!" Ku lihat kini Kaisar sedang terduduk ditanah dengan mulut penuh, darah? Gawat, kenapa ditengah kondisi seperti ini masih bisa-bisanya ia mengeluarkan jurus bola api. Dia ini! Apa dia mau mati?! Kenapa keras kepala begini!

Ku langkahkan kaki dengan payung kertas berwarna orange berjalan mendekati Kaisar, aku tidak peduli ujung kimono sutra pink-ku kotor oleh tanah yang becek. Kurama yang ada digendonganku tampak sedikit menolehkan kepala melihat rupa wajahku, mungkin saat ini wajahku sangat menyeramkan melebihi Kyuu-nee, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Hey kau! Sekarang sedang hujan, kenapa kau malah terus berdiri disini mengeluarkan jurus bola api. Kondisimu sudah parah, tubuhmu tidak kuat terus kau paksa seperti ini!"

Bukannya berhenti, Kaisar malah semakin gencar menembakkan jurus bola api. Astaga! Orang ini mengacuhkan ku? Ughh, tenang Naruto, tenang. Tarik nafas, buang. Oke, coba sekali lagi pada pantat ayam ini. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kedua orang tuamu?! Mereka pasti akan khawatir melihat kondisimu seperti ini. Pahamilah sedikit, kau hanya akan menyusahkan mereka kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Dia tetap tidak bergeming, orang ini tuli atau apa sih?! Kenapa susah sekali mau mendengar saran orang lain?! "Hey kau-"

"**Berisik!**"

Apa?! A-Aku dibentak? Selama hidupku, aku belum pernah di bentak! Bahkan Kyuu-nee yang luar biasa seram tidak pernah membentakku. Orang ini kenapa sih?! Di masa depan, dia begitu lembut padaku, bahkan apa yang ku katakan dia mau menurut. Disini, kenapa dia kasar dan dingin begini! Benar-benar susah ditebak! "Ughh!" Segera ku balik tubuhku kearah belakang, berjalan menjauhi orang kurang waras itu. Yaa sudah, kalau tidak mau dengar. Aku tidak peduli. Aku jadi menyesal sendiri, kenapa selama 3 minggu ini aku terus menerus melihat dia. Dasar, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bersantai di padang rumput. Brengsek, berani sekali dia membentakku!

Melihat batu seukuran bola tenis tergeletak ditanah, segera ku ambil. Ku balikkan lagi tubuhku menghadap Kaisar. Ku lempar batu itu dengan kekuatan sedang kearahnya, sebagai pembalasan atas sikap luar biasa sopannya padaku. 'PUK!' Batupun mendarat mulus di punggung tegapnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, huh! Rasakan itu orang sok ker-

'BRUK!'

Hah? Di-Dia, pi-pingsan! "Hey!" Aku pun berlari menuju kearah Kaisar sedang terbaring telungkup diatas tanah, tubuhnya benar-benar basah kuyup terkena air hujan dan juga air di pinggir danau. Tubuhku dan Kurama yang ada di gendongan juga ikut basah, entah sejak kapan payung kertas sudah lepas dari genggaman tanganku. Sudahlah, yang penting orang bodoh ini harus segera diselamatkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Setelah itu ku balik tubuhnya menghadap kearahku dengan kepala Kaisar ku pangku di atas kedua paha. Ku tatap Kurama sekilas, mengerti apa yang sedang ku maksudkan, tanpa buang waktu, aku pun segera menggerakkan kedua tangan kearah Kurama. Dengan gerakan gemulai, ku tarik cakra merah Kurama hingga berbentuk seperti bola basket di kedua tangan. Kemudian, ku letakkan kedua tangan di atas dada dibidang Kaisar.

Kaisar memang tidak pingsan, telihat dari kedua bola matanya masih terbuka meskipun hanya setengah saja. Tahu arti tatapan Kaisar, aku pun segera mengklarifikasikan apa yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini pada dia. "Kau tenang saja, aku hanya mengobatimu bodoh!" Aku merasa bersyukur bisa sedikit mempelajari cara mengendalikan cakra Kurama, cakra Kurama banyak manfaatnya, selain untuk bertarung dan melindungi diri, juga bisa digunakan sebagai pengobatan karna cakra Kurama meregenerasi sel tubuh, bahkan sel terkecil sekali pun dapat diperbaiki seperti sedia kala. Tidak hanya itu, cakra Kurama juga menambah cakra bagi orang yang diobati, sekalipun cakra yang dimiliki hanya berkapasitas nol atau sudah tidak ada sama sekali. Juga memberi asupan energy dan tenaga, hingga kondisi tubuh bisa kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar pengobatan efektif.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Kaisar begitu aku sudah berhasil meminimalkan luka pada organ vital tubuhnya. Tangan kanan ku pun beralih kebawah dada, tepat dimana terjadinya gerakan diafragma dalam pernafasan tubuh. Bisa kurasakan, pusat pengendalian cakra Kaisar ada disini, dan disinilah yang paling parah dari semua organ lainnya. "Tidak ada alasan bagi manusia untuk tidak saling tolong menolong." Jawabku singkat saat sadar ia masih menunggu jawabanku.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Kaisar selalu mendatangi ku ke padang rumput. Jujur, aku sangat risih dengan keberadaannya. Dia kan pacarnya Kyuu-nee, kenapa malah dekat-dekat dengan ku sih. Dan anehnya dimana Kyuu-nee sekarang? Seharusnya kan dia bersama si Teme ini. Ahh~, aku benar-benar binggung dengan orang-orang ini. "Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Kaisar yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Kurama. Aku heran, di istana Kurama sangat sensitif dengan semua orang (kecuali aku dan Kyuu-nee tentunya). Didekat para dayang saja, dia mendesis hebat seperti siap mencabik-cabik mereka. Dan sekarang, kenapa rubah chibi ku malah sangat suka bersama dengan Kaisar? Apa yang Kurama sukai dari orang ini hingga saat kebangkitan Kaisar pun, Kurama juga ikut bangkit. Seharusnya kan Kurama bersama dengan ku karna nyatanya Kurama itu peliharaan ku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya ku sinis.

Kaisar menatap ku intens, dan jujur aku sedikit _deva ju_ mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang sama persis ia berikan di dalam kereta kuda saat perjalanan ke negara Tetsu. "Kau tidak suka?" Kaisar pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan, harus berapa kali ku bilang pada orang ini kalau- "Yaa, aku tidak suka."

"Kau tahu," Kaisar menatap langit biru terbentang luas dihadapan kami. "Di kerajaanku, semua wanita sangat tergila-gila padaku. Rela memberikan apa saja untuk menjadi istriku."

Gah! Jangan bermimpi kau playboy pantat ayam kalau aku bakal tergila-gila padamu seperti gadis-gadis buta itu. Setampan-tampannya dirimu, dan bergelimang harta, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Aku laki-laki, masih banyak wanita cantik didunia ini. Walaupun wujudku perempuan saat ini, tapi jiwa ku laki-laki. Huh! Sekalipun aku benar-benar berjiwa seorang wanita, aku tidak akan menyukaimu karna kau pacarnya Kyuu-nee. Lebih baik aku jadi perawan tua dari pada merebut pacar temanku sendiri. "Benarkah? Ohh, aku sangat terkejut." Ucapku sok-sok kagum, ku yakin ia pasti tahu kalau aku sedang mengejeknya terang-terangan.

Selama beberapa menit, aku tidak mendengar balasan dari Kaisar atas perkataanku tadi, ku pikir dia tertidur, tapi ternyata dia masih berdiam diri menerawang langit biru yang luas. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Kenapa sorot matanya terlihat menyimpan kesedihan? Tiba-tiba saja, Kaisar beranjak berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu." Ia pun berjalan meninggalkanku. Kutolehkan kepala kebelakang untuk melihat kepergiannya, dan dari arah berlawanan, aku melihat Kyuu-nee dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah sama seperti Kaisar berjalan kearahku. Rambut laki-laki itu panjang berwarna hitam dan dikuncir satu, wajahnya terdapat dua garis aneh dibawah kantung mata. Siapa dia?

"Sasuke..." Panggil pria itu saat berpapasan dengan Kaisar, namun anehnya Kaisar sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan itu, malah terkesan mengacuhkan. Memilih meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang sedang menatap punggungnya sendu. Kyuu-nee langsung menunduk hormat kearah Kaisar. "Yang Mulia, pangeran." Sapa Kyuu-nee.

Sama seperti laki-laki itu, Kyuu-nee tidak digubris sama sekali. Bukannya mereka berdua berpacaran? Kenapa seperti tidak mengenali satu sama lain. "Kyuu-nee~." Teriakku pada Kyuu-nee sambil melambai tangan. Kyuu-nee tersenyum, berbincang sebentar dengan laki-laki itu, lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Konichiwa, Yang Mulia putri." Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya sesaat kearah ku. Aku pun membalas salam pria itu dengan menundukkan kepala juga. "Jadi, anda kenal dengan Sasuke, Yang Mulia?"

"Err, tidak juga." Sasuke? Tadi orang ini bilang, Sasuke. Kenapa dia malah menyebut Kaisar dengan nama kecilnya. Kaisar kan seorang pangeran, kok sikap orang ini tidak sopan betul. Padahal aku juga tidak sopan dengan si Teme itu. Ta-Tapi itukan dalam konteks yang berbeda. "Kau siapa?" Tanya ku tak sopan. Bisa kurasakan aura membunuh dari Kyuu-nee ditujukan padaku. "Hehe, ma-maaf. Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama mu tuan?"

Laki-laki itu terkikik kecil melihat kegagapan ku berbicara bahasa formal. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, sejak bersama di pantat ayam itu, pelajaran norma perilaku seorang putri terasa menguap begitu saja. "Tidak perlu seformal itu Yang Mulia. Hehe, aku Uchiha Itachi. Anda boleh memanggilku Itachi kalau anda mau." Uchiha, Itachi? Dia juga seorang Uchiha ternyata.

"Beliau ini adalah kakak dari Pangeran Sasuke, Yang Mulia. Putra sulung dari Raja Fugaku Uchiha dan Permaisuri Mikoto Uchiha." Jelas Kyuu-nee. Ohh, kakak Sasuke. Eh?! J-jadi dia, dia putra pertama yang diceritakan oleh Obito-sensei!

.

.

.

Naruto Flashback.

_"Aku harap, anda mau memaklumi sikap dingin Sasuke, Yang Mulia." Itachi-san menunduk hormat kepadaku, membuatku sedikit tak enak hati melihatnya._

_"Ahh~, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaklumi perilaku irit bicaranya itu, hehe." Ku pegang bahu Itachi-san, meminta agar ia segera mengakhiri aksi menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Cukup panggil aku Naruko, Itachi-san." _

_Itachi-san tersenyum singkat padaku. "Aku senang bisa melihat Sasuke akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan orang lain. Sepertinya, Sasuke sangat nyaman berada didekat mu, Naruko." Akhirnya? Apa maksud Itachi-san dengan akhirnya?_

_"Huh! Dia nyaman berada didekatku karna sering mengataiku Dobe, Itachi-san." Kedua pipi ku kembungkan dengan bibir mengerut seperti ikan lele. Itachi-san tertawa keras, membuatku makin mengerutkan bibirku. _

_"Hahaha, ternyata benar apa katamu Kyuu. Yang mulia putri benar-benar orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tak heran, Sasuke bisa langsung dekat denganmu."_

_"Apanya yang dekat, dia terus mengganggu ketenangan ku disini bersama Kurama. Hu'uh~" kedua tangan ku lipatkan diatas dada. "Itachi-san, apa maksud anda dengan bilang 'akhirnya Sasuke dapat berbicara dengan orang lain?' Apa dia punya semacam penyakit syndrom aneh hingga tak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?" Tanya ku asal dan hal hasil aku mendapat sodokan kuat di perut ku oleh sikut Kyuu-nee yang duduk disebelahku. Tatapan membunuh lagi-lagi Kyuu-nee lancarkan, membuatku langsung memeluk Kurama yang sedang duduk dipangkuanku dengan erat._

_Itachi-san menatap rerumputan dihadapan kami dalam diam, sesaat aku bisa merasakan aura kesedihan terpancar dari laki-laki ini. "Sasuke bukannya tidak mau bersosialisasi, tapi... Orang-orang banyak tidak mau berbicara dengannya."_

_"Eh?! Kenapa?"_

_Itachi-san menatapku dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dibibir, meski pun begitu kesedihan masih nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Apakah kau pernah dengar tentang Raja terdahulu yang pernah memimpin kerajaan kami dengan sangat kejam, Naruko?" Akupun mengangguk cepat, memang aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang Madara Uchiha sebelumnya dari Obito-sensei dan juga Kyuu-nee. Tapi apa hubungan Madara dengan sikap dingin Sasuke?_

_"Di kerajaan kami mempunyai semacam ritual dalam menyambut kelahiran anggota baru dikeluarga kami. Setiap pangeran ataupun putri yang lahir pasti akan di beri mantra-mantra pelindung dari para penjaga makam kerajaan." Itachi-san menghela nafas singkat, lalu melanjutkan kembali. "Penjaga makam kami mempunyai suatu kekuatan, yaitu dapat melihat masa depan melalui gambaran-gambaran peristiwa, yaa bisa dibilang seperti semacam ramalan, biasanya mereka melihat hal itu melalui mimpi. Tapi..."_

_"Tapi?" Sambungku penasaran. Obito-sensei pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya padaku. Tapi tetap saja rasa penasaranku membubung begitu tinggi, sebab kami mengetahui kisah ini hanya melalui artefak kuno saja, mendengar kisah 100% asli dari narasumbernya langsung, tentu siapa pun pasti akan dilanda penasaran bukan._

_"Tapi saat pembacaan mantra untuk Sasuke, tiba-tiba mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas gambaran peristiwa masa depan untuk Sasuke, dan pada peristiwa itu ada sang Raja Iblis Madara Uchiha. Parahnya, mereka melihat peristiwa itu tidak melalui mimpi, namun masih dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Hingga menyebabkan spekulasi negatif beredar di masyarakat dengan menganggap Sasuke sebagai penerus Raja Iblis terdahulu yang membawa kutukan bagi manusia dibumi." Itachi-san mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Itulah sebabnya Sasuke memilih terus berdiam diri, memilih menghindari orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Menyandang status sebagai orang terkutuk, tentu membuat Sasuke sangat menderita. Dan puncak dari semua itu adalah sikap dari ayah kami."_

_"Sejak Sasuke lahir, ayahku tak pernah mengangap dia ada... Dari kecil, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah. Jangankan kasih sayang, tatapan lembut pun tak pernah ia dapatkan. Aku yakin hal itu membuat ia bertambah sakit." Helaan nafas berat kembali mengiringi cerita dari Itachi-san. "Ayah lebih memperhatikan ku daripada Sasuke, mengajariku mengeluarkan Jutsu, mengendalikan cakra, sampai hal-hal kecil sekali pun selalu ia bagi denganku, hal itu pula yang membuat Sasuke jadi begitu dingin kepadaku. Sasuke sejak kecil tidak pernah diajari sedikit pun mengenai Jutsu, ayah beranggapan penerus Raja Iblis lebih baik tak usah dikenalkan dengan dunia pertempuran. Ia berasumsi, jika Sasuke diajari hal-hal berbau kekuatan, itu akan menjadi awal kebangkitan Raja Iblis Madara yang menjelma didalam tubuh Sasuke. Jika pun kau melihat Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan satu jutsu, itu adalah jerih payahnya sendiri dalam mempelajari jutsu tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Selama ini, Sasuke berusaha keras. Berusaha keras dengan segala cara agar ayah mau memandangnya. Memandangnya dengan senyum lembut sambil berkata 'Kau hebat, anakku'. Itulah yang Sasuke inginkan."_

_Aku terdiam, benarkah itu sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Masalah hidup yang teramat pelik hanya karna mendengar omong kosong tentang kutukan Madara Uchiha dari seorang penjaga makam. Ohh Tuhan, kenapa sih orang-orang jaman dulu suka sekali menganggap benar bualan aneh bernama 'Ramalan' itu! Itu hanya omong kosong, mungkin saja para penjaga makam itu salah liat, atau mungkin sedang melantur, atau hanya bayangan semu, atau, atau kemungkinan yang lainnya. Arghh! Pokoknya yang namanya ramalan itu tidak pernah benar! Apa-apa'an sih mereka. Tapi tunggu dulu, sebelumnya Sasuke pernah bilang sesuatu kepadaku. "Umm, Itachi-san."_

_"Yaa, Naruko."_

_"Apa benar Sasuke dibenci oleh rakyat kerajaan kalian?" Itachi-san pun mengangguk singkat. Lalu memandang ku penuh tanya. "Kalau benar ia dibenci, kenapa tadi ia bilang padaku, wanita-wanita dikerajaan kalian sangat tergila-gila dengannya. Rela memberikan apa saja yang ia mau untuk mendapatkan dia. Apa benar yang dia katakan itu? Atau dia hanya mau sok keren saja didepanku?"_

_Tawa Itachi-san lagi-lagi membahana disekelilingku. Apa? Aku mengatakan hal yang lucu? Ku rasa tidak, kenapa orang ini malah tertawa. "Ehem! Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya. Dia nampaknya sangat nyaman bersamamu. Ku rasa dia sedikit berbohong padamu, Naruko."_

_"APA?!" Pantat ayam itu berbohong padaku?! Awas dia! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! "Hehe, jangan marah dulu. Mengertilah Naruko, dia melakukan itu pasti ada alasannya." Kedua tangan Itachi-san terangkat seperti hendak menenangkanku. Aku merenggut kesal. Alasan apanya! Jelas-jelas alasannya itu pasti hanya ingin menggodaku saja. Awas dia! _

_"Sasuke hanya takut. Takut kau mengetahui fakta kalau dia dibenci semua orang karna menyandang status kutukan itu. Dia takut, kau akan pergi dan membenci dirinya sama seperti yang lainnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan seseorang yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan orang itu adalah kau. Sasuke sudah sendirian sejak lahir Naruko, menemukan seseorang yang mengakui keberadaanya sebagai seorang Sasuke Uchiha bukan sebuah kutukan, tentunya orang itu sangatlah berharga bagi Sasuke. Karna takut kehilanganmu lah, ia jadi sedikit membohongimu."_

End Naruto Flashback.

Apa benar kau mengalami kehidupan seperti itu, Sasuke? Kehidupan pahit dibenci oleh rakyat dan juga ayahmu sendiri yang mengganggapmu sebagai sebuah kutukan, menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang semestinya tidak pernah dilahirkan didunia ini. Apakah itu semua yang menjadi faktor hingga membuatmu bersikap kejam seperti kisah yang tertulis di artefak kuno milik Obito-sensei?

"Yang mulia putri?! Yang mulia putri?!"

Sungguh, semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Sejarah yang sudah tertulis tak mungkin mengandung unsur kebohongan. Tapi, kalau pun benar kau orang terkejam di zaman ini, kenapa aku sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya? Setelah mendengar cerita dari Itachi-san (pacar Kyuu-nee sebenarnya), aku jadi ragu sendiri. Kau... Kau tidak jahat. Tidak jahat seperti yang mereka katakan. Ohh Tuhan~, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

"Yang Mulia putri?! Apakah anda mendengar saya, Yang Mulia? Yang Mulia?!"

Tapi mungkin saja akan terjadi suatu hal sebentar lagi, hingga membuat ia dikenang karna kekejamannya dijaman ku sekarang. Iya, pasti ada sesuatu hal. Untuk itulah aku berada disini, mengungkapkan misteri teka-teki tentang kebenaran Kaisar. Kebenaran kenapa ia bisa dibunuh. Rakyat yang mengadakan kudeta atas kepemimpinannya menjadi seorang Kaisar. Kematian ku sebagai Naruko. Lalu apa benar Sasuke membunuh ayahnya hanya untuk menjadi seorang Kaisar? Hubungan Sasuke dengan Raja Fugaku memang sedikit rumit, tapi kalau sampai membunuh. Rasanya tidak mungkin seka-

'BRAK!'

"YANG MULIA PUTRI!"

"APA SIH!" Ohh my god. Aku telah membentak Tetua kerajaan. Ha'ah~, aku benar-benar akan mendapat ceramah panjang sebentar lagi. Lihat saja sekarang, 10 Tetua kerajaan dihadapan ku memberi tatapan mematikan. Pertemuan yang seharusnya berjalan 25 menit pasti akan memakan waktu 2 jam karna sikap ku yang _luar biasa sopan. _

"Yang Mulia, tidakkah anda tahu pertemuan ini sangat penting menyangkut hidup mati kerajaan kita, bla-bla-bla.." Aku hanya mampu mengerutkan bibir sambil sesekali mengetuk telunjuk pada meja kayu yang ada dihadapanku. Berusaha menekan rasa bosan pada kata-kata Tetua tentang sikap 'Baik Seorang Putri'. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa mereka ngotot sekali ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah. Ditambah ada orang gila entah bangsawan dari mana yang ingin menikah denganku. Membawa segala macam barang-barang mewah sebagai iming-iming agar aku mau dinikahi-nya. Huh! No way! Aku tidak mau menikah muda.

"Fuh~, jadi bagaimana Yang mulia. Apakah anda mau menerima lamaran dari bangsawan Shimura? Mereka adalah salah satu bangsawan paling terkenal, keluarga terpadang dan sangat disegani. Memang mereka bukan anggota kerajaan, tapi bangsawan menengah keatas seperti mereka sudah mencukupi syarat untuk melamar anda, Yang Mulia." Ucap salah satu Tetua.

"Sampaikan pada orang-orang mereka, aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran bangsawan Shimura. Aku masih 13 tahun, bagaimana mungkin kalian memaksaku menikah diusia belia begini? Lagi pula, aku tidak kenal siapa itu bangsawan Shimura. Rupanya saja tidak tahu. Kalian sendiri kan yang bilang, kita tidak boleh memilih sembarangan orang ditengah kondisi kerajaan kita sekarang. Bisa saja mereka itu hanya berpura-pura agar bisa mengambil alih kerajaan ini." Balas ku cepat.

"Yang Mulia! Jaga bicara anda." Berang Tetua kerajaan yang duduk paling ujung.

"Aku paling tidak suka dipaksa, dan memaksa. Keputusan ku sudah bulat, aku menolak lamaran itu. Terima kasih." Aku segera beranjak keluar ruang pertemuan, memilih terus berjalan meskipun suara para Tetua sudah diujung langit menyuruhku untuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Aku tidak peduli!

Tak terasa aku berjalan tak tentu arah hingga sampai di padang rumput tempat biasa aku dan Kurama menghabiskan waktu senggang. Ahh~ saking sebalnya dengan para Tetua, aku jadi lupa membawa Kurama. Ku langkahkan kaki menyusuri hutan, menuju kesebuah danau tempat Sasuke sering berlatih.

'GROO!'

'BLARR!'

Sasuke ternyata masih berlatih, kali ini ia tidak mengeluarkan Justu api menggunakan segel tangan seperti kemarin. Tapi sekarang, ia mengeluarkan bola api dari kedua tangan tanpa membentuk segel sekali pun. "Kau masih berlatih?" Suara ku langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang ingin melemparkan bola api lagi.

"Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Sambil mengeluarkan jutsu api, ia pun buka suara. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Ku pasang wajah merengut kesal dengan kedua pipi dikembungkan. "Baiklah kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Aku akan pergi." Baru beberapa langkah melangkahkan kaki, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Siapa bilang aku terganggu."

"Aku yang bilang." Ucap ku berdecak pinggang. "Nada bicaramu itu, seperti tidak suka aku datang kesini. Kalau memang tidak suka, aku bisa pergi."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Segala sesuatu hal cerna dulu baik-baik Dobe, jangan membuat spekulasi sendiri seenaknya. Kau tahu, terkadang apa yang kau pikirkan itu tidak sesuai dengan keadaan yang ada."

"Aku tidak Dobe! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, Teme!"

Sasuke perlahan membuka kedua lengan hakama putihnya, menampakan tubuh atletisnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Ku lihat ia berjalan ke bibir danau, lalu membasuh wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ga-Gawat, ke-kenapa jantungku berdebar begini melihat pantat ayam itu bertelanjang dada. Gyaa! Apa yang kupikirkan! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku mengingat kejadian saat dia menyentuh ku disarang kakek peyot gila itu! Ughh, ini tidak baik. Kendalikan dirimu, Naruto! Kendalikan diri-

"Kau kenapa?" Ku tolehkan kepala ku yang semula tertunduk dalam kearah atas saat ku dengar suara Sasuke begitu dekat. Seketika aku terpana melihat Sasuke tampak menarik dimata ku. Rambut ravennya yang basah terkena air sungai. Aliran air rambut yang mengalir di rahang kokohnya. Leher jenjang yang sangat sempurna walaupun tidak berotot sama sekali. Pundak yang lebar dan tegap. Dada bidang nan berotot berpeluh oleh keringat. Sial! Wajah ku terasa panas didekat orang ini. Eh?! Lalu, se-sejak kapan di-dia ada didepanku? "Hey, Dobe?" Kurasakan jemari hangat dan kokoh menyentuh pipi wajahku. Reflek, ku tepis tangan kanannya dari wajahku. Ku alihkan wajahku menghadap arah lain sembari melangkah mundur, bagaimana mungkin aku menunjukan wajah seperti kepiting rebus ini padanya. Naruto! Kenapa kau malah bersikap begini?! Ini memalukan, aku seperti gadis dilanda asmara saja. Padahalkan aku bukan gadis! Aku laki-laki normal yang terjebak ditubuh seorang gadis. Itu faktanya!

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Hn," selalu saja itu yang ia mengumamkan dua suku kata menyebalkan itu. Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih baik selain 'Hn'? Dasar. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Aku memutar bola mata bosan, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang kesini? Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan kedatanganku." Sasuke menatap ku sesaat, lalu pandangan matanya mengarah ke danau. "Aku bukan tidak suka, tapi aneh sekali kau tiba-tiba mendatangiku. Biasanya, setiap kali aku menemuimu di padang rumput. Kau sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaanku."

Iya-ya, benar juga. Biasanya Sasuke yang selalu mendatangiku, kalau aku datang tiba-tiba begini. Pastilah si pantat ayam ini merasa aneh. Hancur sudah martabat ku kalau dia sampai berpikiran aku menemuinya karna merasa rin- "Apa jangan-jangan kau merindukan ku, Dobe?" Tuh kan, baru saja dipikirkan, sudah terjadi.

"Ck! Jangan terlalu percaya diri Teme! Aku kesini karna sedang ingin sendiri. Merilekskan pikiranku dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang ku inginkan." Tak enak rasanya kalau terus berdiri. Melihat ada batu besar tak jauh didekatku, segera saja ku dekati batu itu lalu duduk diatasnya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan kearahku, duduk diatas tanah tepat disebelah batu yang ku duduki dengan posisi kaki kiri terjulur dan kaki kanan ditekuk keatas. "Kau sedang ada masalah?" Aku mengganguk samar, aku bukannya bermaksud untuk curhat, tapi semua manusia kan selalu memiliki masalah. Jadi apa salahnya mengakui kalau aku memang sedang terjerat masalah. "Begitulah. Biasanya jika ada masalah yang tidak dapat ku bagi dengan siapa pun, aku selalu menceritakan keluh kesahku pada Kurama. Ahh~, sayang sekali aku lupa membawa rubah kecilku." Nada kecewa terlontar dari bibir mungilku.

"Kau berbicara dengan rubah?" Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi seperti kurang yakin apa yang baru saja ku katakan. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah jika aku berbicara pada seekor rubah. Tidak kan? Kurama itu beda dengan hewan lainnya. Rubah ku malah sangat mengerti aku daripada manusia sekalipun. Dia bisa memahamiku walau hanya lewat tatapan mata saja."

Sasuke hanya terkikik geli. Ughh! Dia pasti menganggap ku aneh seperti yang lainnya. Memangnya apa yang salah jika aku berbicara dengan Kurama? Salah jika aku lebih memilih curhat pada hewan daripada manusia. Terlihat berlebihan sih, tapi sungguh, Kurama benar-benar mengerti diriku daripada Kyuu-nee. "Kau benar-benar Dobe. Aku tak mengira, masih ada orang sepertimu didunia ini."

"Gah! Berhenti memanggil ku Dobe, Teme! Aku tidak Dobe! Ingat itu, dan juga berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Grtt, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hn, kau juga Dobe."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE!" Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Ohh iya, aku ingat, aku pernah bertengkar seperti ini dengannya di kereta kuda saat akan pergi ke desa Tetsu. Sejak saat peristiwa itu, aku dan Sasuke lebih sering bertemu. Baik di padang rumput, maupun di danau hanya untuk melihatnya berlatih. Kami sering berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, namun ujung-ujungnya pertengkaran lah yang lebih mendominasi percakapan kami berdua. Kurama juga semakin lengket dengan Sasuke, dan aku juga semakin nyaman berada didekatnya.

Seperti biasa, aku dan Kurama selalu pulang sore hari menjelang malam dari padang rumput setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tetua kerajaan sering memarahi ku kalau aku pulang sesore ini. Kata mereka, tidak ada waktu untukku bermain-main keluar, aku harus fokus mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi dan juga nasip kerajaan ini. Sejak penolakanku pada lamaran para bangsawan-bangsawan yang ingin mempersuntingku, para Tetua lebih sering menekan ku didalam istana untuk mempelajari segala hal yang berbau pemerintahan. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan mereka melakukan itu, toh semua itu juga demi kebaikan kerajaanku, tapi aku juga butuh hiburan, butuh kebebasan, maka dari itu aku sering menyelinap keluar bersama Kurama untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sore menjelang malam baru kami pulang, dan saat sampai, aku akan diceramah habis-habisan oleh Tetua dan juga Kyuu-nee. Tapi aneh sekali, kenapa suasana istana sangat sepi. Dimana Kyuu-nee dan juga Tetua yang biasanya menungguku didepan pintu masuk istana. Kenapa mereka tidak ada? Para dayang dan pengawal juga. "Kyuu-nee~, Tetua~. Hallo~, apa ada orang?!"

Kalau Kyuu-nee mendengar ucapan ku saat ini pasti dia akan marah, seorang putri tidak pernah teriak seperti itu! Begitulah katanya. Namun bukan saatnya memikirkan semua itu, dimana Kyuu-nee? Kenapa disini tidak ada orang sama sekali. "Hey! Dimana kalian?! Kenapa sepi sekali. Kyuu-nee~, berhentilah bersembunyi seperti ini. Tidak lucu tahu."

Hening, tetap hening seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kemana semua orang? "Naruko!" Kyuu-nee berteriak di ujung lorong istana. Ahh, akhirnya muncul juga dia. Loh, kenapa wajah Kyuu-nee ketakutan begini. "Naruko, lari! Pergi dari sini!" Kyuu-nee segera berlari kearahku, membuatku menyerit heran melihat kelakuannya.

"Ada apa Kyuu-"

"Cepat lari! Kau tidak dengar kataku. Kenapa malah diam saja!" Tanpa basa-basi Kyuu-nee langsung menarik lenganku agar ikut berlari. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Kyuu-nee panik begitu? "Kita harus secepatnya keluar dari istana, melarikan diri sejauh mungkin agar mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita."

"Melarikan diri dari apa, Kyuu-nee? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik mendapati Kyuu-nee aneh dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa situasinya terasa mencekam begini.

"Dengar Naruko, kau dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang. Istana kita diserang, Tetua, dayang dan para pengawal telah dihabisi." Aku menatap Kyuu-nee tak percaya. Dihabisi? Seluruh orang-orang di istana dihabisi?! Siapa yang tega melakukah hal kejam begini! "Jangan tanyakan hal itu Naruko, karna aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Yang jelas, pelakunya lebih dari 50 orang." Ucap Kyuu-nee cepat saat tahu arti padangan mataku padanya. Aku hanya mampu menutup mulutku ku shock.

Kami terus berlari dalam diam, saat hendak berbelok kearah kiri dilorong istana, aku dan Kyuu-nee telah dikepung lebih 15 orang berpakaian serba hitam. Kyuu-nee langsung menyeret ku untuk berlari kearah lain, malangnya orang-orang aneh itu menyebar segala arah untuk menangkap kami berdua. Aku memeluk Kurama erat di pelukan ku. Iya Kurama, bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan Kurama saja untuk melawan mereka. 11 orang berpakaian hitam dari arah depan berlari menuju kami. Segera ku lepas dengan paksa genggaman tangan Kyuu-nee. Kedua tangan ku rentangkan untuk mengaliri cakra Kurama. Salah seorang dari mereka maju dengan tangan kiri memegang tongkat besi bulat penuhi duri diujungnya. Orang itu hendak menebasku, namun berhasil ku hindari dengan menunduk, merasa ada sedikit celah, ku pukul sekuat tenaga dagu sosok itu dengan tangan yang telah dialiri cakra Kurama. 'BRUK!' Sosok itu langsung terjembab diatas lantai. Tak ingin berdiam diri, orang kedua mulai melayangkan pedang panjang kearahku. Orang itu terus menebas ku kearah kiri, kearah kanan, dari atas, bisa kuhindari dengan baik. Namun sialnya saat terlarut dalam pertarungan itu, aku tidak menyadari ada dinding dibelakang ku.

'JLEB!' Sosok itu hendak menusuk jantung ku dengan ujung pedang, melihat hal itu aku langsung memutar tubuhku kearah berlawanan. Memang ujung samurai itu tidak tertancap di jantungku, namun lengan kimono ku menjadi korban keganasan pedang itu. Membuatku terperangkap tak bisa bergerak. Disaat yang bersamaan, sosok itu menarik belati kecil dibalik punggung.

'JLEB!' Ku hindari ujung belati yang ingin bersarang dikepalaku, belati itu pun tertancap erat dimahkota rambutku hingga menembus dinding. 'BREET!' Lengan kimono ku yang masih tertancap pedang, sobek seketika akibat kutarik paksa menghindari belati kedua yang akan ia tancapkan diperutku. Helaian surai pirangku berjatuhan dilantai terkena sabetan belati pertama masih tertancam di dinding. Sosok itu kembali melayangkan belati ketiga, reflek ku tangkap pergelangan tangannya, ku pelintir hingga belati itu terlepas di genggaman tangan, dan 'BUGGH!' Ku tendang perutnya sekuat tenaga, bisa kulihat tubuhnya terpelanting beberapa meter menabrak dinding yang retak akibat kekuatan tendanganku. Aku pernah berlatih menggunakan cakra Kurama untuk bertarung, hanya sesekali saja, aku lebih banyak memperlajari pengobatan daripada bertarung maupun bertahan. Walaupun terbilang jarang, pengalaman ku berkelahi sewaktu SMA sudah cukup membantu untuk masalah ini.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun, putri." Kyuu-nee kembali menarikku, ternyata 11 orang lainnya telah berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Kyuu-nee dan Kurama. Aku pun bergegas mengendong Kurama. Kyuu-nee menarik ku menuju keluar istana, tepatnya kami berada di taman istana sekarang. Kami berlari mengitari kolam taman berbentuk bulat berdiameter 30 meter. Di ujung kolam terdapat tembok panjang dengan ukiran naga terbang sepanjang 10 meter. Kyuu-nee menekan taring gigi ukiran naga itu, sebuah pintu rahasia di perut naga terbuka lebar. "Kau sembunyi disini, biar aku yang mengurus mereka."

"Kyuu-nee mau kemana?! Kenapa menyuruhku bersembunyi? Aku bisa membereskan mereka seperti tadi. Mereka berjumlah lebih dari 50 orang kan? Kyuu-nee tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya seorang diri."

Gigi Kyuu-nee bergemulutuk kuat, "Kau juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka! Kita tidak tahu siapa yang kita hadapi saat ini. Yang pasti mereka sangat kuat hingga bisa menghabisi para pengawal elit di istana ini dalam waktu singkat. 11 orang tadi pastilah anak buah mereka, terlihat dari cara mereka bertarung seperti amatiran. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, sebab aku pernah berjanji pada ayah dan ibuku kalau aku akan terus melindungimu, putri!" Nafas Kyuu-nee terengah-engah, ia pun kembali menatapku lembut. "Kau belum bisa sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan Kurama, Naruko. Mengertilah, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk denganmu. Kumohon, dengar kata-kataku untuk kali ini saja. Bersembunyilah, aku janji bila keadaan sudah tenang. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Kyuu-nee hendak menutup pintu batu tempatku bersembunyi, dengan segera ku tahan tangannya, membuatnya urung menutup pintu. "Tapi Kyuu-nee aku-"

"Tenang saja," sanggah Kyuu-nee tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan meminta bantuan pada seseorang untuk membantu kita menghadapi mereka. Hanya sebentar saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Kyuu-nee memeluk ku erat selama beberapa saat, lalu pergi meninggalkan ku dengan menutup pintu batu.

45 menit sudah aku bersabar menunggu dalam kebimbangan dan kekhawatiran, kenapa Kyuu-nee belum muncul juga. Dan tempat ini, dimana pintu keluarnya. Kok tidak ada! Aku ingin keluar menemui Kyuu-nee, aku ingin menolong Kyuu-

'DUAR!'

Tiba-tiba saja tempat persembunyianku meledak seketika. Membuat perut pada patung naga menghamburkan material beton menjadi tak berbentuk lagi. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan in-

"Bersembunyi disini ya, Yang mulia putri."

Tenggorokan ku terasa tercekat melihat sosok itu ada dihadapanku. Di-Dia, kenapa bisa ada disini?! Seharusnya kan dia ada dimasa depan sekarang. "Ka-Kau..."

.

..

...

To-be-continue...

* * *

.

Gomenasai buat Readres, (bungkuk-bungkuk 100x). Ch 9 kemaren ga muncul y, dhiya ga tau nih kenapa bisa ga nonggol. Apa karna laptop big bro minim signal kali y (kena karma gara" nyolong laptop big bro dari kamar tanpa izin), jdi ga muncul ch 9 nya? Huhh, Bobrok amat nih laptop! #nendang laptop, digorok big bro. Huaaaaa~, padahal dhiya udah seneng, happy, bahagia, lope-lope terbang di udara, trus meluncur dengan paus akrobatik karna uda update panpik di hari jadi dhiya yang 15 tahun! #GYAAA! Bo'ong bgt tuh!

Gomen buat Readres yang baca ceritanya makin ngaur ngidul. Hehe, gomen juga SasuNaru-nya dikit. Abis pengen fokus nih ama kebenaran Sasuke yang dimasa lalu. Gomen yaa makin ancur en ga memuaskan. Cuma ch depan kok, ga banyak-banyak, dhiya ga suka bikin flashback lama-lama. Takut ilang ilham adegannya setelah flashback-nya, hehe. Dan satu lagi, sebenernya ini ch 9 udh selesai loh sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Mau update cepat sebenarnya, tapi dhiya lagi sedih bgt gara" kehilangan sahabat terbaik yang telah berpulang, hiks-hiks. Patah hati karna break up, galau karna kerja belum dapet, stres kucing dhiya Chiki (temennya Hachiko, my cat) ilang diambil orang, dan parahnya saat mau publish nih panpik, warnetnya ilang entah kemana! Pindah ga bilang" tuh oom yang punya, huh! *curhat lagi ni author stres*. Oke, bales review dolo~~

devilojoshi: eh?! Si devilojoshi tepar! Woy, tulungin dunk satu readres udah pingsan! Kasi air, kasi obat, kasi minyak angin, kasi minyak tanah, kasi ap- *bletak!*. Gila, devilojoshi-san sadis bgt yak. Pengen di jadi'in sate tuh si Oro, serem~ (sembunyi di punggung Naru). Ta-Tapi, kalo ada sisanya kasi dhiya yaa, pengen kasih makan ikan lele dhiya tuh. Kan sayang dibuang, wkwkwk #plak!#. Yupp! Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi yaa ^^

usil kipsi: arigatou yaa udah review fic abal ini. Bukan kok,yang dibangkitin itu bukan Madara. Ditunggu aja yaa siapa musuh besar Sasu yang bakal di bangkitin, hehe. Review agy yaa~.

ZoeKyu: hahaha, sugoi? Akh, gomen nih Zoe banyak Typo berbanjiran di fic ini. Abis pas update kemaren ga di edit ulang sih. Malah sibuk sendiri nih si dhiya buka pesbuk, halah~ (getok-getok kepala sendiri). Hehe, gomen bgt yaa, harap dimaklumi ya author sarap ini. Oke, salam kenal juga buat Zoe. ^-^V

sheren: haha, iya didalem gua uhh-ahh-uhh nya. Ga elit bgt si Sasu. Kere jangan diumbar-umbar dong pak, lop-lop'an di dalam gua. Dihotel dong, minimal didalam kamar lah, ini malah di gua! *dichidori Sasuke*. (Sasu: lo sendirikan yang tulis!) Hehe, yosh! Ini udah lanjott~. ^^

Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: hehe, gomen yak baru munculin lemon tidak elit ini sekarang. Abis cerita SasuNaru ini berliku-liku, berbelok-belok, berputar-putar seperti komedi putar. Yosh! Ini udah ganbatte, hehe. A-Ano... Sugoi itu apa yaa? *bletak!* maklum author katrok, wkwkwk.. Review agy yaa..

Clein cassie: hehe, suasana mendukung? Syukur deh klo NC-nya diterima(?) Oleh si clein-san, wkwkwk. Yang pastinya Sasu murka dong si tua bangka bangkotan itu terus mengkhianatin dia. Ga setia tuh Oro jadi pembantu, kerja setengah-setengah. Kaga di gaji Sasu baru tau rasa lo Oro! *Digigit manda*. Yosh! Ini udah lanjut, review agy y clein-san, hehe.

Ciel-Kky30: hahaha, emng dari lahir loh Ciel si Sasu keren. Pas di perut Mikoto aja udah keren, apa lagi klo udah lahir. Buihh~, (Ciel: makin keren?). Ga keren-keren amat. #dilempar Sasu keluar Bima sakti#. Itachi? No-no ciel, disini yang dibangkitin musuh si Sasu. Ga mungkin dong si itachi jadi musuhnya Suke (Upps keceplosan!). *cengo* O-Obito ga mungkin lah ciel-san, dia kan manusia, masi idup, klo dia yang dibangkitin, lah artinya dia mayat idup dong. Tapi emang kayak mayat idup sih wajahnya (di kamui Obito). Kurama? Sabar yaa ch depan dia nonggol kok -mungkin-. hehe, /plak!/. Review agy yaa

ringo revenge: jangan panggil kak dunk, panggil dhiya aja. Hehe, kesannya dhiya tua bgt, wkwkw (Emang lu udah tua woy!). Hehe, harap sabar yaa. Bentar lagi nonggol kok musuh si sasuke. Menma? Dia juga ada hub kok ama Naruto. Ditunggu aja yaa, oke? (Tos dulu dong) hehe...

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka: haha, emang si karin babu kan, Zuki? Mau di anime, mau di dunia fic. Sekali babu, karin tetap babu, wkwkwk (disantet karin). Iya, udah janji. Klo masih aja manggil Naruto itu Naruko. Waduh, minta pecat tuh si teme! *ditimpuk Sasu*.

What?! 16 tahun? Ihh~ si Zuki nakal deh (cubit-cubit pipi). Wkwkwk, gpp kok. Setahun lagi juga 17 taon, apa bedanya 16 ama 17. Toh cuma umur juga, wkwkwk (ciri author stresnya kumat, mengajarkan yang tidak baik). Oke, repiu agy yaa.. Ini udah update kok ..

Qhia503: KYAAA~! Jadi itu anime hentai yuaaa! Keren! (Readres swetdrop liatnya). Wow, hard? Pasti gambarnya ajeb yaa? Pengen baca! Tapi... *Muka galau(?) Mode on*.. Malu baca di warnet. Abis rame sih, banyak orang. HUAAA! Ini warnet kenapa harus pake meja begini sih, kaga tau apa merusak kesenangan orang laen! Argg! (Ngedumel sendiri).

Woy, Qhia. Ja-jangan nangis dunk. Lanjutin lagi reviewnya napa /plak!/ *Qhia: udah abis woy review gue!*. Haha, review agy yee.. ^^

rama yuliansyah 5: lemonnya kurang hot? Busyet! Mesti belajar lagi nih ama Jiraiya-sama. (Jiraiya: giliran ada perlu manggil gue Jiraiya sama, giliran ga perlu manggil gue Oji-san hentai! Ga asyik lu.)

*sweetdrop* yang dibangkitin? Fufufu (pake kacamata item lagi). Sabar yak, bntr lagi juga muncul kok.. Haha, nasip Kyuubi, entr ditunggu aje dah, yang jelas SasuNaru ga akan tinggal diem si Kurama diapa-apain sama Oro-sinting itu. Gomen yaa lama update, review lagi yaa.. ^^

Sytadict (Guest): haha, ada-ada mah si Stytadict-chan. Deg-deg'an lahir batin? Deg-deg'an hari raya idul fitri ada ga yaa? XD /plak!/ (ngarang mulu nih author).

Eh, eh, ano Sytadict-chan ke-keringetnya jgn dibanjirin dunk, entr jakarta makin parah banjirnya kena keringet Sytadict-chan, wkwkwk. #plak!plak!plak!# (tabok bolak-balik).

Iya tuh si Teme! Udah tau Naru-ku hampir jatoh dijurang. What happen lu kaga muncul juga ayam?! *di susanoo*. Kau membuat naru-ku terluka, hueee~~ *dicekek Sytadict bnyk bacot*. Si Sasu udah janji tuh, ga bakal panggil Naruko lagi, klo masih juga, waduh ngajak perang dunia ke 5 nih si Teme?! #bletak!#. Yosh, ini udah update, review agy yak ^^.

Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz: tu-tukang jagal? *kabur secepet gledek takut dijagal Momo*. Hehe, Menma turun pangkat? Huehehe, itu ada alasannya kok kenapa dia bisa jadi pembokat gitu, khekhekhe (dijitak Menma). Tau tuh papa Minato, ga elit bgt ga kenalin Naru-ku ama kongke-kongkenya, Hu'uh~.

Gyahahaha, Teme~ lu dikatain ayam untuk ketiga kalinya ama si Mo- #diamaterasu dua"nya#.

Gkgkgk! Yang dapet arisan Ce mumun, bu'.. Wkwkwk, minggu depan Sutejo yang dapet (malah ngomong yang ga perlu). #bletak! Blepak!#

Sipp, denger tu Sasu apa kata jeng Momo, Naruto itu beda dgn Naruko.. Hohoho, katarak kali yaa si Teme nih, ga bisa beda'in Naruko ama Naruto. Sontoloyo nih! *dikubur idup-idup*. Aye! Ini udah update, review yaa jeng. Ce yuu~ #kedip-kedip#

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: waduh, satu perserta mau ngamuk nih ama si Oro. Monggo~ khu-san mau ngancurin, remukin, bakar, tuu si Oro. Lagian ga dipake lagi kok, udeh kadarluarsa sih /plak!/ (lu kata makanan apa!). Kurama? Hehe (tawa nista), ditunggu aje dah siapa yang ngebebasin Kurama-ku.. (Diinjek-injek Readres sok ngaku"). Yes-yes, setelah dhiya pikir-pikir, emng hrus ada kekuatan nih utk si Dobe, cz because ada sangkut pautnya juga ama si kurama. Tpi tetep si Teme yang terkuat, biar bisa ngelindung Naru, KYAAA!

Hehe, ada untung juga sih buat si Teme. Jadi otak mesumnya bisa tersalurkan, biar ga tumbuh jerawat tuh di kening mikir hentai mulu, wkwk. #plak!#. Review lagi yaa khu-san..

Nia Yuuki: perserta selanjutnya, wkwk. Silahkan Nia gebukin tuh si kakek peyot udah beraninya melukai dobe-ku, hiks-hiks (disantet Uchiha rame-rame). Naru dibunuh, huhhh! Cari mati tuh si Oro bukan nyari idup! (Nyiap golok, langsung tepar digigit manda). Kurama nasipnya? Ditunggu aja yaa, kyknya si kurama bakal tersiksa dikit deh di tangan Oro, hehe #bughh!#. Iya, ini udah update. Review lagi yaa..

HaikuReSanovA (Guest): ga apa-apa kok Re ga login. Asalkan tetep review, jiahaha! (*plak! Banyak maunya nih author). Wow, jgn" tower m3 kesambar petir lagi bisa ga ada sinyal, hehe (Ditendang Re). Gomen kyknya pesanan SasuNaru dikit disini, abis dhiya lagi fokus mengungkapkan kebenaran si Sasu. Ch depan yaa, hehe. Haha, si Teme emng bego loh Re, ampe ga sadar kurama ama Naruto dalam bahaya, payah lu Sas! *Sasu: Raikiri!*

sherry dark jewel: iya-iya Naru. Gimana rasanya uhh-ahh-uhh ama si Teme?! Gimna?! Pedes, asem, manis, atau pahit (*bletak! Lu kata nano-nano apa!). Wahh, hampir bener tuh tebakan si Yuki. Dikit lagi pengguna Sharingan plus musuh Suke akan idup. Sabar yak, orng sabar dikasih duit, wkwk. #plak!#.

He-hehe (gagap mode on), bo-boleh kok. Sangat boleh *jorokin Oro ke Yuki*. Silahkan, mau dibunuh, mau disate, digilas, monggo~. D-Dhiya mau kabur dulu ye~. Bye-bye Oro~ (lari kearah manda, ninggalin Oro mau disembelih Yuki). Manda go~ kita cabut dulu, biarin tuh Oro jadi bangkai uler ama si Yuki, khukhukhu. (Ketewa setan). Yosh, ini udah ganbatte. Review agy yaa.

onyx shappireSEA (Guest): jgn panggil author dunk *sweetdroped*. Panggil dhiya aja napa, hehe #bletak!

Nee~, ga acem bgt kok. Malah menurut dhiya maksa bgt dah tu lemon, pengennya sih kasi jeruk biar tambah asem. Ohh ternyata, udah di mkan ama Naru, hehe #plak!plak!#. Ta-Tanggung jawab? Please jgn masukin dhiya ke penjara, nanti-nanti yang kasi mkn Chiko syp? (My cat), entar-entar yang neglanjutin fic ini siapa? (Jduakk! Lebay lu tor!). Hehe, review agy yee..

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: KYAAA~ (ikut-ikut teriak kyk Earl). Iya tuh si Teme, orng lagi sakit juga tetep disikat. Dasar nyadong! (Dibuang Sasu ke samudra). I-iya, iya Earl-san. Nanti Sasu musuhan ama si Oro, tapi please jgn goncang-goncangin badan dhiya dunk, hehe. *plak!*. Iye, ini udah update, review agy yee. Hohoho

funnychii: *sweetdrop*. Kemunculan funny bnyk bgt musik nya yaa, ada duar, kabum, ama duut. Pantesan tadi ada bau-bau tak diundang, wkwk (*plak! Funny: maksud lo!). Tu cewe emng suka nyuri kesempatan, ga di anime, ga di panpik, ngerusak pemandangan mulu! (Dihajar karin). Oropret akan mendapat pembalasan kok funny, di tunggu aja ya, huahaha (ketawa setan dua-duannya).

Huaaa~, kita senasip funny! Ibarat kata nih, udah jatuh ketiban truk (tangga woy!). Capek-capek dhiya masi enyut-enyut ni kaki, ehh ternyata diriku ga ditrima. Hueee~ (nangis bareng-bareng). Yosh, cepet sembuh yaa funny, hikss. Ga nyangka kita sehati yaa, musibahnya sama persis lagi, huaaa~ (pundung di pojokan dua"nya). Yoshh! GANBATTE!

Hah? Si Naru mau dua ronde? *lirik-lirikan*. KYAAA, pasang penyadap funny, pasang video, trus-trus kita rekam NC-nya ronde kedua SasuNaru di Gua sebelahnya. KYAAA~ (lari kedalam gua, ngintip SasuNaru).

widi orihara: hehe, jgn panggil kakak dunk widi. Panggil aja dhiya, jadi kesannya seumuran gitu, wkwkw. *plak! Ga tau malu bgt nih author.* dhiya masi 20 loh, ga tua bgt kan? Huehehe. Mistery? Ga juga kok, malah kyknya banyak yang ga nyambung tuh cerita, hehe. Maklum~~, wkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut, review agy yaa~

kitten-kitty (Guest): apaaaaa Kittyyyy (niru kitty). Hehe, err... Klo kurama sih kyknya agak gimana deh di tangan Oro. Tapi tenang, SasuNaru akan menolong kok, suer deh. Haha, membaik? Malah dhiya mau bikin cetar-cetar lope di benak Naru, wkwkwk. Sasu udah janji tu ga manggil Naruko lagi. Yupp! Ini udah semangat. Review agy yee

uchiha cucHan clyne: deg-degan? Syukur(?) Deh, hehe #plak!plak!plak!#. Naru ga mati kok, dhiya ga sanggup nulis Naru death beneran. Ohh tidakkkk~~ (lebaynya kumat!). Iya tuh si Naru, ga dikasi tau tuh dari kemaren gimana rasanya uhh-ahh-uhh ama si Teme! Pelit ahh si Naru *ngambek*. Bukan itachi kok yang dibangkitin. Kan yang mau dibangkitin musuh si Suke, dan disini ita-chan bukan musuh. Tetap seorang kakak baek hati n cinto adiknya, huheheh.

STOP cucHan! STOP! Please STOP! (cucHan: Perasaan ga ngomong apa-apa gue, kok disuruh stop?). Ini mengerikan, ini mengerikan. Kiamat mau dekat! Arggh! Masashi stres! kenapa lo deket-deketin si Hinata ama Naru! Naru milik Sasu, FOR EVER! GYAA~~! (Mau nyakar Masashi pake gigi Oro). Hueee Teme, muncul napa. Selametin si Naru dari nenek jelek itu! *ditendang Hina FC*. Akhh! Nyebelin bgt di Anime. Demo yuk! Kita tuntut hak kebersamaan SasuNaru. Ayooo~, MASASHI-SENSEI TURUNKAN HARGA SEMBAKO! #BLETAK#. M-Mksudnya, Sasu harus sama Naru, Naru sama Suke! Harus, klo ga, dhiya bkal cupit pipi ampe do'er nih (ngancem).

ChaaChulie247: gomen, bikin sedih Chaa ama adegan Naru sekarat gara" si oro-gila. Hehe, CIYEE yang lemon-lemonan~ (dhiya n Chaa ngoda SasuNaru). Gyahaha, banyakin lagi dong Chaa merconnya. Klo perlu kasi bom tu ama si Oro, biar kulitnya diambil untuk dompet dhiya, wkwkwk. (Oro: sadis!, Dhiya n Chaa: EGP!). Ohh, iya-iya keliatan. Wkwkwk. Oke, ini udah lanjut. Review agy yee

ukkychan: hehe, tau lah ukky si Teme tuh mesumnya gimana? Udah kebelet si dia nya, jadi cari-cari alesan tu mau uhh-ahh-uhh ama Naru. Haha, iya. Di jepangkan sistemnya Republik bukan? Kaisar yaa pemimpinnya bukan presiden? Hehe, abis gimana yaa, klo presiden ada getar-getar(?) Gimna gitu di fic ini. Jadi dhiya pke presiden aja, keren gitu(?) Wkwkwk. Oke, ini udah lanjut. Review agy y.

nasusay: hehe, ye'o. Cinte mati tuh si teme ama si dobe. Wkwk, kasian? Emng kasian bgt tuh idup si Sasu, masalah bertubi-tubi datang ama dia, ga dimasa lalu, ga dimasa depan. Sabar yaa Sasu, orng sabar disaya- *plak! Ceramah mulu ni author*. Haha, demen liat Sasu kebelet. Kebelet pipis yak? *bugh!bugh!bguh!*

Iya, makasih nasusay-san. Hiks-hiks baek bgt sih, hehe. Ini udah sembuh kok diriku. Obito? Kangen ama obito nih yaa? Sabar ch depan muncul kok. Hehe

Paradisaea rubra (Guest): salam kenal buat Paradisaea rubra. Manggil apa nih namanya? Para, disaea, apa rubra? Hehe, Sasu udah janji kok ga bakal manggil Naruko lagi. Panggil dhiya aja yaa, jgn author. Cz kesannya ga kece bgt, wkwk *plak!*. Review agy yaa

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: suka? Syukur deh. Padahal tu NC kaga ada acem-acemnya loh, hehe. Eits! Harap jgn deket ama Gun-chan dalam radius 10km! Gun-chan lagi dalam masa honry! Entar di embat Gun-chan loh~, wkwk #bletak!#

Kurama? Di demo aja dah Gun-chan si Oronya! Udeh berani-beraninya culik my darling kyuu-chan, hu'uh!

IYOO~, kawaii bgt si Naru gendong Kurama, xixixi. *sweetdrop* Yang mati kemaren iu Tayuya Gun-chan, bukan Karin. Dibikin mati? Tenang, entar dhiya K.O kan karin di ch depan. Sabar yee, hehe. Iya-iya., di PM aja email fb Gun-chan. Entr dhiya add, oke?

cho devi: mau dijadiin banci di pasar gelap? Wkwkw, oke! Sipp! Dhiya bantu yaa, gkgkgk. Madara? Bukan kok, bukan mbah madara yang dibangkitin. Dirape sampe sembuh? Maunya sih begitu si Sasunya, tpi udah full tuh. Entar di lanjutin lagi kok, NC-nya. Ditunggu aje cho, xixixi. Reaksi? Ehehehe, ditunggu aja lah.. Kaga surprise lagi klo dikasi tau skrng. Hehe, review agy yaa.

Son Sazanami: haha, itulah Teme. Si Raja mesum! Wkwkwk (ditembak mati). Kurama? Gomen sgt, kurama kyknya bakal disiksa kecil-kecilan ama si Oro, hehe. Mati? Nanti bakal mati kok si Oro. Ga betah bgt nih mata liat si kakek peyot ini terus bermunculan kyk kecoa, hidiww~! Yang dibangkitin? Rahasia~, wkwk (digetok Son Sazanami)

Uzu Seichi: hahaha, Naru di masa lalu cewe, dimasa skrng cowo. Lemon kurang? Gomen, abis situasinya kurang mendukung sih untuk bikin lemon MEMUASKAN, hehe. Stok mesum dhiya juga kurang, kedepannya kalo ada lemon. Dhiya janji dah bikin yang hot. Pake cabe banyak", pake merica, pake bawang, pake kentang, pake- (plak! Masak jgn disini dunk bu!). Hehe, ini udah update, review agi yaa

itiz dawn: hehe, ga apa-apa kok. Review lewat PM juga dhiya udah seneng. Yang mau dibangkitin? Hehe, tenang, sabar-sabar. Bentar lagi bangkit kok dia, hehe. Gyahaha, si Teme imagenya jadi cowo romantis tuh kyknya. Gara-gara nangisin si naru. Gimana yaa, dia takut si kehilangan dobe utk kedua kalinya, hehe. *sweetdrop*, ada irwansyah kedua nih. Wkwkwk, oke ini udah lanjut, review agy yaa.

Q3APo: hot? Hehe, jgn berdiri dket api dunk Q3APo-chan. Tuh, jadi kepanasan, wkwkw. *plak!*. Emang pinter tuh si Teme, kan Uchiha gitu, (emang apa hubungannya?). Oro mati? Gampang, entr juga mati kok tuh si Oro. Ditunggu aja, heheh. Review agy yaa

kimura shiba: suka ama scene Sasu nangisin Naru? Syukur deh, dhiya pikir gaje gila, hehe. Awas tisu-nya abis. Hehe, ntar dimarah nyokap. Oke! Ini udah update, review yaa

kinana: hehe, iya. Salam kenal juga buat kinana. Panggil dhiya aja yaa, hehe. Begitulah, ada campuran dikit the mummy 1 ampe 3. Dhiya juga sering loh, klo nnton ketiduran. Pas bangunnya, eh udah maen abis aja tuh cerita. Hehe, yosh! Ini udah update, review agy yaa

Neterya imel: hahaha, arigatou atas reviewnya. Ini masih lemes ga? Dhiya harap sih masih, wkwk. *plak!*

Phoenix Emperor: dikit bgt sih Phoenix-chan, #cemberut, ditabok Phoenix banyak maunya# , (Phoenix: cerewet lu!). Hehe, arigatou Phoenix-chan udah mau repiu, wkwk. Review agy yaa, ditunggu loh.. Hehe

Kira Hanazawa: hehe, arigatou kira-san. Kyuubi? Yang jelas Kyuubi akan diselamatkan oleh SasuNaru, wkwkwk. Ditunggu aja yaa. Oke? (Tos dulu donk).

Niita (Guest): hehe, ga berkabung lagi kok. Ini udah update, moga senang. N review terus yaa, hehe.

starlight and nightmare: loh, napa bisa ketawa? Perasaan dhiya ga majang wajah Oesman 77 deh di fic ini, hahaha. *bletak!*. Panggil dhiya aja yaa, hehe. Oke! Ini udah update, review agy yaa

BlackXX: ohh, ini RMbooth yaa? Ganti pen name? Udah potong ayam belum, buat rayain pergantian namanya? Wkwk, klo belum. Itu Sasuke nganggur loh, siap di kurban'in, wkwkwk (Di jagal Sasu). Haha, dhiya juga mesum loh, ga apa-apa lah. Mesum itu adalah hak setiap bangsa dan negara! (Apa hubungannya coba?). Happy ending? Hehe, ga janji yaa BlackXX, hehe (digetok BlackXX pake parang). Bukan, bukan Itachi kok, sabar yaa bentar lagi nonggol kok idung nya. Wkwk, iya tuh Naru, ga boleh galak-galak. Entar cepet tua, hahaha (diRasengan). Ye-o, Kurama paporit dhiya, kawaii bgt. Kyk Hachiko (my cat) tingkah lakunya. Hehe, bener yaa, review nya ditunggu loh, wkwk. Panggil dhiya aja, jgn tor dunk. Oke ini udah update ^^

virgi t andini: hehe, hallo virgi. Salam kenal. Iya ini udah update, review agy yaa. Gomen ceritanya ancur.. Hehe.^^

Shiroiyuukifujoshi: hehe, Sasu polos? Woww, ajaib bgt tuuh si Sasu dikatain polos. Abis ga sesuai ama muka sih. Wkwkwk. *dibakar Sasu*.

Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong: buyset, pen name lu pnjang kali indah. Diukur nyampe 1 meter ga? (Plak! *sembarangan ni author!). Arigatou, hehe. Sudah bilang fic abal nan gaje ini keren. Ngena di ati? Kyk panah cupid aja perasaan, wkwkw. Jgn tor dong, dhiya ajee. Ga kece gitu dipanggil tar-tor-tor (BLETAK-BLETOK!). Wkwk, Sipp! Akan dhiya mati'in kyk kutu tuh si Oro ama Kabuto! Tenang aje, sabar. Oke? Hehe.

Ren64: hehe, dilap dulu dunk idung nya Ren (nyodor tissu). Issh-ishh, mesum amat nih bocah *PLAK! Ditabok Ren*. Ga nganggur kok, suer dah (keciri bgt boongnya ni auhtor). Hehe, oke. Ini udah lanjut, review yak!

Dessy fajar: ini udah lanjut kok. Maap lama yee.. Heheh

Yosh! Sekian dolo, bila suka mohon Reviewnya yaa~.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bersembunyi disini ya, Yang mulia putri."

Tenggorokan ku terasa tercekat melihat sosok itu ada dihadapanku. Di-Dia, kenapa bisa ada disini?! Seharusnya kan dia ada dimasa depan sekarang. "Ka-Kau, kenapa bisa ada disini Karin?"

Gadis berambut panjang dengan manik mata merah seperti warna rambutnya menatap ku bingung. "Karin? Siapa itu?" Aku terdiam, meneliti lebih lanjut gadis yang sedang ada dihadapan ku ini. Memang wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan Karin, bukan hanya mirip tapi sifat dan tingkah yang terpancar dari orang ini sama menyebalkannya seperti Karin. Tapi yang membedakan gadis ini dengan Karin adalah ia tidak memakai kacamata. Lagipula sekarang aku berada dimasa lalu, tidak mungkin Karin bisa berada disini. Lalu, kalau bukan Karin, siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Ohh~ tak ku sangka, ternyata putri bangsawan sepertimu memiliki taraf kejiwaan yang rusak parah. Terlalu berhalusinasi sehingga tidak bisa membedakan seseorang dengan baik, menyedihkan sekali nasip kerajaan ini ditangan bocah sepertimu." Brengsek! Gadis ini tidak dimasa lalu, tidak dimasa depan mulutnya tetap tidak bisa dijaga dengan baik.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau datang kesini dan membuat keributan di istanaku?"

"Aku tak menyangka, gadis ingusan sepertimu bisa bersikap jual mahal dengan menolak putra bangsawan Shimura yang terkenal di negri ini." Gadis itu memain-mainkan sedikit ujung rambut panjangnya. "Daripada melamar gadis tak tahu diri, kenapa putra bangsawan Shimura tidak memilih tidur dengan gadis bordil didesa sebelah sana saja ya? Setidaknya dari segi wajah dan perilaku, pelacur disana lebih baik daripada anda Putri, hihihi."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

'BATTS!' Kulihat Kurama yang telah merubah tubuhnya sebesar singa dewasa, langsung meloncat kearah gadis itu sambil menggeram buas. Cakar-cakar Kurama yang telah dialiri kabut merah dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil dipermukaan, menerobos keluar seperti ingin mencabik wajah wanita itu.

'BRUK!'

Mata ku terbelalak kaget seketika saat melihat tubuh Kurama tiba-tiba terjatuh diatas lantai. Terbaring tak berdaya, disertai rintihan kesakitan dari moncong mulutnya. "Kurama!" Aku segera berlari kearah rubah kecil ku yang nampak kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kurama bisa seperti ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurama!"

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai ya?" Suara yang tak asing menyapa pendengaran ku di ujung pilar taman istana. Ku lirikan wajahku ingin memastikan dengan jelas sosok sang penyuara yang sedang bergelantungan di ujung pilar dengan jubah hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Apa aku melewatkan peristiwa yang menarik disini, Hana?"

Dia... Kabuto.

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabutori Yakushi, pria yang sedang bergelantungan diujung pilar istana mirip sekali dengan Kabuto. Memiliki rambut kelabu, bermata obsidan, tapi sama seperti wanita disampingnya. Ia tidak memakai kacamata bulat yang sering kulihat dimasa depan. Lalu wanita berambut merah mirip Karin, Hana Uzumaki. Selain memiliki darah Uzumaki, ia juga salah satu keturunan penjaga Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Sama seperti Kyuu-Nee, Hana Uzumaki juga bisa menguasi cakra Kyuubi, terlihat dari caranya melumpuhkan Kurama dalam waktu sekejap saat rubah kecilku akan mencabik-cabik wajahnya. Dan ternyata kedatangan mereka berdua keistana ku atas perintah dari bangsawan Shimura, bertujuan membalas dendam padaku karna lamaran yang mereka ajukan untuk mempersuntingku, ku tolak mentah-mentah. Saat keadaanku terpojok diserang oleh 3 orang sekaligus (Kurama juga termaksud karna dikendalikan Hana), aku mendapat pertolongan dari Kyuu-nee, Sasuke Uchiha dan juga Itachi Uchiha. Kyuu-nee mangambil alih kendali Kurama, Kabutori ditangani Sasuke, dan sisa orang-orang yang melakukan penyerangan pada istanaku dihadapi oleh Itachi. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengalahkan Kabutori dan Hana, saat itu aku dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri karna diserang Kurama. Tapi anehnya, dalam keadaan alam bawah sadar menguasi, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Sasuke terus memohon agar aku cepat sadar serta berjanji tidak akan memanggilku Naruko lagi. Ketika sadar aku pun menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke, namun jawaban Sasuke tidak begitu ku harapkan, dia bilang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kalau bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa?

Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula ada masalah penting yang harus kupikirkan. Kerajaan Uzu terancam hancur karna orang-orang suruhan bangsawan Shimura membabat habis seluruh penghuni istana, hanya menyisakan aku dan Kyuu-nee saja. Tidak ingin kerajaan Uzu hancur begitu saja, aku pun menyetujui usul Itachi-san agar aku dan Sasuke segera menikah. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menerima rencana ini, namun setelah ku pikir-pikir kerajaan Uchiha cukup kuat, memang sih bila aku menikah dengan Sasuke, kerajaan Uzu otomatis akan menjadi milik mereka juga. Tapi demi kesejahteraan rakyat dan juga kerajaan Uzu terlindungi dari serangan luar yang ingin merebut tahta kerajaan Uzu ditengah kondisi seperti ini tanpa adanya pertahanan sama sekali, akhirnya aku mengikhlaskan diri menikah dengan Sasuke.

Ku pikir semua akan berjalan mulus, namun kenyataannya tidak. Raja Fugaku Uchiha menentang pernikahan kami, dia bilang Sasuke pasti merencanakan semua ini agar naik tahta, menjadi raja selanjutnya setelah berhasil membunuhnya. Ini gila! Aku saja tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, ada apa dengan orang tua ini?! Sasuke memang berniat membantu kerajaan ku, bukan karna ingin naik tahta hingga gelar raja bisa ia kuasi, tapi ia benar-benar ingin membantuku. Walau sudah diyakinkan berkali-kali oleh permaisuri dan Itachi-san, raja Fugaku tetap tidak mengakui adanya pernikahan kami dan juga gelar yang dijabat Sasuke, dari seorang pengeran menjadi putra mahkota. Hampir setahun aku menjadi putri mahkota kerajaan Uchiha, selama itu pula aku jadi mengerti siapa sesungguhnya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sosok yang baik, meskipun irit bicara tapi kepribadian yang lembut serta kharisma yang ia miliki, aku... jadi merasa sedikit aneh bila melihatnya, menatap matanya, memandang wajahnya. Entahlah, rasa rindu kadang menyelinap relung hati bila tidak bertemu selama 1 hari saja. Apakah aku sudah mulai menyukai Sasuke? Ah, mungkin saja iya. Habis ikatan antara aku dan Sasuke rasa-rasanya sangat kuat, malah semakin hari tidak bisa berpisah satu sama lain.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, hal yang buruk menimpa kerajaan Uchiha. Selama hampir setengah tahun perang perebutan kekuasaan wilayah terjadi di 5 kerajaan besar. Termaksud juga kerajaan Uchiha, salah satu kerajaan besar dari 5 kerajaan yang ada. Kami tidak mempermasalahkan bila 4 kerajaan lain saling bertempur satu sama lain, asalkan tidak mengusik kerajaan kami. Tapi para pemberontak jubah kuning dari negara bagian timur sedikit berbuat ulah diperbatasan kerajaan Uchiha. Nampaknya tak hanya para pemberontak saja, kerajaan dari negara lain juga ikut bersekongkol. Beribu-ribu bahkan berpuluh-puluh ribu tentara telah dikerahkan untuk membasmi mereka, sedikit membantu membebaskan serta mempertahankan wilayah kerajaan yang telah terjajah. Juru strategi perang pun ikut andil dalam peperangan itu, membuat kemenangan bagi kerajaan Uchiha hingga luas kerajaan menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Saat akan mengambil alih desa kecil diperbatasan kerajaan Uchiha bagian selatan, rencana yang telah disusun oleh ahli strategi perang bocor sampai ditelinga musuh. Akibatnya para pemberontak berjumlah lebih dari 30 ribu prajurit membobol setengah dari kerajaan Uchiha hanya kurun waktu 2 minggu saja. Tak ingin kerajaan Uchiha tumbang, raja Fugaku berserta 7 jendral naga langsung terjun ke medan pertempuran. Berharap dengan adanya mereka, kemenangan bisa kembali diraih. Tapi bukannya bisa mendesak musuh, malah raja Fugaku berserta rombongan kalah telak sebelum mencapai titik dimana pemimpin dari pemberontak itu berada. Hal yang ku khawatirkan pun terjadi...

"Naruko..."

Aku yang sedang mengendong Kurama tak jauh dari taman bunga mawar merah didekat pohon besar, segera membalikan badan untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilku. Bisa kulihat Sasuke dengan hakama putih ditubuh kekarnya menatapku sendu melalui bola mata _onyx_-nya. "Sasuke..." Ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Aku mengerutkan alis dalam. Entah kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang melihat wajah Sasuke seperti mengisyaratkan perpisahan padaku. Bukannya aku mengada-ngada, tapi firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk menimpa aku dan juga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba benda kasar dan basah mengenai rahang sebelah kiriku. Kulirik Kurama sekilas, sepertinya rubah kecilku tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, dari perilaku Kurama saat ini nampaknya ia berusaha menenangkan kekalutan pikiranku. "Apa?"

Sasuke menghirup nafas sejenak, "Aku akan ikut ke medan pertempuran menolong Itachi dan juga ayah."

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju Yang Mulia!" Teriak ku keras. "Aku tidak mau, dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau pergi kesana sampai kapan pun juga. Aku bukannya tidak tahu kondisi disana seperti apa, Itachi-san dan jendral naga lainnya saja tidak sanggup menggempur pertahanan mereka, apalagi kau. Kau memang punya kekuatan, tapi kekuatanmu tidak untuk berada dimedan pertempuran Sasuke."

"Naruko mengertilah, Itachi dan lainnya membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak datang sendirian, tapi aku akan membawa bala tentara yang ada untuk pergi kesana." Sanggahan Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa ku terima. Aku bukan tidak percaya kekuatan Sasuke, Sasuke memang kuat tapi tidak sekuat Sasuke yang ada dimasa depan. "Aku tetap tidak setuju, Sasuke. Jangan paksa aku agar kau pergi. Aku tidak mau, lagi pula aku yakin prajurit yang ada tidak akan mau ikut serta denganmu. Kekuatan musuh juga tidak kita ketahui. Aku mohon, urungkan niatmu, Sasuke."

Ku tarik dengan erat bagian depan hakama putih Sasuke, berupaya menahan sosok didepanku ini tak akan pergi seperti yang ia inginkan. Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepala lemah, mata ku terasa panas seketika saat kedua tangan albaster-nya menurunkan kedua tanganku. "J-Jangan Sasuke... Jangan pergi." Aku gelengkan kepalaku yang sudah tertunduk dalam. Aku benar-benar takut saat ini, takut Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi ke medan perang.

Sasuke tetap tak berkata apa-apa, tak menarik daguku sambil memanggil namaku dengan bisikan lembut ataupun mencoba memelukku dan bilang 'Jangan menangis Naruko'. Malah, ia mengangkat Kurama yang telah kulepas dari gendonganku, lalu memindahkan rubah kecil itu dikedua tanganku. "Jaga Naruko baik-baik, Kurama." Ya... Hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Berhenti... Berhenti, Sasuke!" Panggilku dengan suara cukup keras. Sasuke masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "Tunggu! Hey, kembalilah!" Ku keluarkan teriakan terbaikku pada Sasuke yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah dariku. Sesaat Sasuke berhenti sejenak tanpa membalikkan badan untuk melihatku, ku pikir dia akan berubah pikiran dan mau menuruti perkataanku, namun aku salah. Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan aku sendiri. "Sa-suke..." Tenggorokan ku terasa tercekat melihat Sasuke teguh akan pendiriannya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! Jangan pergi!" Kupacu kedua langkah kaki hendak menyusul Sasuke, walaupun ujung kimono sutra hijauku sangat menyulitkan sekali untuk berlari kencang, aku tetap tidak peduli. "Sasuke!" Masih seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Air mata ku tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, bahkan isakan terdengar jelas saat ku panggil nama Sasuke agar ia segera berhenti. "Sasuke! Sasuke jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! JANGAN PERGI SASUKE!"

...

6 minggu tanpa kabar dari medan pertempuran perbatasan wilayah bagian selatan, akhirnya Sasuke berserta 7 jendral naga dan prajurit yang masih tersisa 500 orang pulang ke kerajaan Uchiha. Tak hanya pulang dengan selamat, mereka juga pulang membawa kemenangan telak tak hanya diperbatasan selatan saja, timur, barat dan bagian tenggara tempat pemimpin pemberontak jubah kuning berada telah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Uchiha. Ironisnya kemenangan mereka harus kami bayar dengan duka, raja Fugaku gugur dimedan peperangan. Dengan wafatnya raja Fugaku, Sasuke menjadi raja selanjutnya menggantikan raja Fugaku meski pun Itachi-san sudah menikah dengan Kyuu-nee yang juga ditentang oleh beliau sebelumnya karna status Kyuu-nee seorang rakyat biasa. Bila orang berpikir Sasuke menjadi raja karna gelar putra mahkota yang ia sandang, itu semua salah besar.

Malam hari setelah kepulangan dari medan pertempuran.

Melihat Sasuke tertunduk diam diatas futon, kuhampiri sosok itu sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat merespon perlakuanku, sungguh aku tidak suka Sasuke yang pendiam seperti ini. Aku mengerti Sasuke jadi begini karna kematian ayahnya, walau hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan hubungan ayah dan anak pada umumnya. Tapi tetap saja ikatan anak dan ayah tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. "Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Sasuke kembali menatapku, menatapku tepat dikedua bola mata. Tangan kiri albaster pun terangkat, membelai lembut anak rambut yang ada didepan daun telingaku. "Hn, tidak. Hanya sedang berfikir saja."

"Tentang ayahmu?" Tidak ada rasa terkejut dari gerakan tubuh Sasuke saat mendengar ucapanku. Hanya sebuah senyuman, lalu tangan kirinya pun melingkar dipinggangku. "Mau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku pun menggangukkan kepala singkat.

**FLASHBACK (Normal POV).**

Medan pertempuran perbatasan bagian selatan dipenuhi puluhan ribu tentara seragam hitam dan jubah kuning saling beradu pedang satu sama lain. Tak hanya dentingan pedang, jutsu-jutsu hebat dengan intensitas kekuatan yang sangat besar menggempur setiap material bumi dikawasan tersebut. Alat rakitan kayu dengan dililitkan tali tambang setinggi 15 kaki dengan wadah seperti baskom berdiameter 5 meter sebagai pengungkit dari rakitan kayu meluncurkan bola-bola api besar mengenai prajurit seragam hitam. Raja Fugaku yang berada digaris depan tampak sedang berhadapan dengan jendral besar pemberontak jubah kuning. Saking asyiknya menikmati pertarungan dari jendral berkepala botak itu, raja Fugaku tak menyadari salah seorang prajurit musuh dari atas kuda membidik tombak besar kearahnya. Permainan pedang yang telah dialiri aliran listrik oleh raja Fugaku berhasil menyudutkan jendral musuh hingga terdesak, terbaring diatas tanah dengan kedua tangan terangkat seperti menyerah. Saat akan menusukkan ujung pedang di jantung musuh, didetik itu juga tombak besar ikut meluncur dari si prajurit jubah kuning.

'CRANK!'

Mata tombak sampai ujung kayu tombak terbelah menjadi dua. Ketukan sepatu kuda berwarna putih ikut bergema seiring tebasan demi tebasan keluar dari katana tipis berwarna putih. Raja Fugaku menyipitkan mata melihat sosok diatas kuda itu. "Sasuke..." Mendapat sedikit kesempatan dari kelengahan raja Fugaku, jendral jubah kuning menggenggam erat pedang dibawah kakinya, hendak melayangkan serangan pada pria paruh baya itu.

'JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!'

Tubuh berlumuran darah itu langsung terduduk diatas tanah, sebelum akhirnya ambruk dengan mata melotot lebar kearah sosok yang menyerangnya. Mata _onyx_ sedingin es hanya menatap diam aliran listrik disekitar lubang-lubang besar dari tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya. _'Chidori-senbon ya...'_ Batin Fugaku menatap sekilas Sasuke sembari menancapkan ujung pedang kebelakang tubuhnya. 'BRUK!' Satu prajurit yang ingin membelah kepala Fugaku tewas seketika akibat pedang yang dilayangkan pria paruh baya itu.

Selang waktu 3 jam, kemenangan diraih oleh Uchiha. Mereka pun berangkat menuju markas yang terdiri dari tenda-tenda besar tak jauh dari tempat pertempuran tadi. Dari bilik tenda berukuran 60x40 meter, para jendral naga, raja Fugaku, dan juga Sasuke berkumpul menjadi satu untuk membahas strategi selanjutnya mengambil alih perbatasan timur. Seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Sasuke, Fugaku terus mengoceh panjang lebar pada 7 jendral naga. Terbiasa akan sikap dari ayahnya, Sasuke tetap diam. Ia lebih fokus mendengar rincian penyerangan dan peran dari masing-masing pihak yang terlibat agar ia bisa menganalisa sendiri posisi apa yang akan ia ambil dan tentunya tak merusak serta tak mengganggu formasi penyerangan yang dijalankan Fugaku dan para jendral naga. Hasil perbatasan timur sama saat penyerangan dibagian selatan, kemenangan menaungi Uchiha.

Seperti biasa, koordinasi metode penyerangan kembali digelar. Tapi anehnya, Fugaku tidak langsung pergi ke tenda peristirahatannya saat penyusunan rencana penyerangan telah selesai dilakukan, pria paruh baya itu malah berjalan kearah Sasuke sembari berbisik pelan, "Kembalilah ketempat seharusnya kau berada."

Tahu nada pengusiran dari ayahnya, Sasuke pun membalas. "Aku akan kembali ke istana bila kaki dan tangan ku sudah tak ada lagi ditubuhku." Fugaku terdiam. Sasuke tahu, ayahnya tidak bodoh. Jadi pasti mengerti apa maksud pernyataan tersebut, tapi harus Sasuke tegaskan bahwa ia sebenarnya... "Jangan terlalu besar kepala, kedatangan ku kesini agar istri dan ibuku tak akan menjadi korban bila kerajaan Uchiha jatuh ditangan perompak jubah kuning. Kemenangan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi." ...Tak ingin dua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya menjadi korban peperangan.

...

Kondisi medan pertempuran yang semula dikuasi oleh Uchiha, kini tak ubahnya seperti bumerang. Strategi penyerangan yang telah tersusun rapi, seketika berantakan. Melihat mode penyerangan dari pihak musuh berbanding terbalik dari perkiraan sebelumnya sesuai dengan kapasitas yang mereka miliki, bisa dipastikan strategi penyerangan Uchiha bocor hingga disampai ditelinga musuh dan mereka pun menjalankan sistem perang yang berbeda untuk menghadapi Uchiha. Fatalnya, posisi Sasuke berperan sebagai penyerang digaris depan digempur habis-habisan dari seluruh penjuru arah oleh bom-bom berkapasitas besar. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, tanpa pemikiran matang menerobos gempuran serangan musuh. Ingin menghentikan dalang dibalik penyerangan brutal ini, terus berlari menghindari hujan bom hingga tidak ia sadari tombak besar dengan diameter 15cm dan panjang 10 meter meluncur dari markas musuh mengicar nyawanya.

'BOOM!'

Gemuruh serta dentuman kuat menggema di medan pertempuran, Sasuke yang semula terbaring diatas tanah tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar menyadari cahaya keunguan menyelimuti seluruh kawasan tempatnya berada. Merasa tidak asing dengan cahaya keunguan ini, Sasuke pun menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan mencari si pengguna jutsu. Tubuh terbalut kulit albaster mengejang seketika saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya memejamkan kedua mata erat seperti menahan sakit, mulut penuh lumuran darah, dan yang lebih menghancurkan hati Sasuke adalah melihat jantung pria paruh baya itu tertancap pendang yang tergeletak sembarangan diatas tanah. Nampaknya tubuh Sasuke dan si pria tua terlempar akibat menahan tombak menggunakan Susano'o yang belum begitu sempurna dikuasi oleh si pria tua. "Ke-Kenapa..." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. "Kenapa ka-u lakukan ini..."

Fugaku membuka kedua mata, ingin melihat laki-laki dihadapannya yang telah bergetar hebat. "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?! KENAPA! BUKANKAH KAU MEMBENCIKU?! MENGUTUK KU? KENAPA MALAH MENYELAMATKAN KU?!"

Mata onyx Fugaku menerawang jauh langit gelap berhiaskan awan-awan hitam. "Harus kau tahu, kadang rasa benci bisa menjadi perasaan cinta. Selama hampir 17 tahun aku terus memperhatikanmu, melihat perkembanganmu, dan mengintai aktivitas apa saja yang kau lakukan dimana pun kau berada tanpa kau ketahui. Ku lakukan semua itu bukan karna aku telah mengganggapmu sebagai putraku. Tapi terlebih yang kutakutkan adalah gelapan Madara Uchiha yang bersembunyi didalam tubuhmu akan bangkit." Fugaku menatap Sasuke berada disampingnya. "Aku sadar, apa yang kulakukan saat itu pasti akan ada yang berubah. Terus melihatmu setiap hari, membuat relung hatiku mulai bisa menerima keberadaanmu walau hanya sedikit. Tapi aku tetap menyangkalnya, kebencian dipikiranku mengalahkan ego hatiku yang telah menganggapmu sebagai putraku."

"A-Apa yang kau katakan! Jangan beri aku omong kosong orang tua?!" Sasuke merasa terguncang, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sosok yang membenci dirinya selama 17 tahun, mau mengorbankan diri hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke tidak bisa menerima semua itu dengan mudahnya.

"Omong kosong? _Khe!_ Tampaknya kebencian di diriku membawa dampak besar hingga membuatmu juga ikut membenciku." Disela-sela menahan rasa sakit, Fugaku menarik nafas sejenak untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Waktu ku tak banyak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan apa yang harus ku ucapkan sejak dulu. M..Maafkan ayahmu ini, Sasuke- Ohok-Ohok!" Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari mulut Fugaku, nafas pria paruh baya itu mengebu-gebu dengan dada turun naik karna semakin menyempitnya oksigen diparu-paru. Sasuke hanya terpana, tidak hanya kaget karna sang ayah memanggil namanya yang selama 17 tahun terakhir jangankan memanggil, menoleh pun tidak bila bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi kata maaf dari Fugaku, orang yang sangat membenci bahkan mengutuk kelahirannya tiba-tiba meminta maaf?

"Tou-san!" Itachi berlari dari kerumunan prajurit-prajurit yang sedang bertarung menuju ketempat Sasuke dan Fugaku berada. Melihat kondisi sang raja tertancap sebuah pedang, salah seorang tabib dari 7 jendral naga ikut menghampiri Fugaku. "Bertahanlah Yang mulia! Hamba akan segera mengobati luka anda." Sang tabib hendak mencabut pedang dijantung Fugaku, namun tangan kiri Fugaku terangkat, menahan pedang yang ingin dicabut oleh si tabib sembari menggeleng pelan. "Percuma... Bi-arkan aku berbicara dengan kedua putraku untuk terakhir kalinya."

Fugaku pun kembali mengadahkan wajah kearah Sasuke. "M..Maafkan semua perlakuanku yang tak sepantasnya seorang ayah lakukan pada a-anaknya. Ha-rusnya, a-ku lebih memper-caya-i anak-ku sendiri daripa- Uhuk-Uhuk! -da ramalan penjag-a makam." Cairan kemerahan dari mulut Fugaku keluar untuk kesekian kali. Tabib yang tak kuasa melihat hal itu tetap berupaya mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan dari telapak tangan, mesikpun sang raja berkali-kali menepis tangan si tabib bermaksud menolak. "Sampai det-ik ini, kau telah membuktikan padaku, Sasuke... Membuktikan padaku kalau kau memang bukan penerus ke-gelapan Madara Uchiha."

Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar hebat, kepala yang semula tertunduk tiba-tiba terangkat keatas dengan bola mata onyx-nya meredup, kosong seperti tak ada roh ditubuh tinggi semampai itu. "Maaf? _Khekhekhe!_ Apa yang dibicarakan orang tua ini? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Anak? Bukankah dia tidak pernah mengganggap aku sebagai putranya. Heh! Ini lelucon apa hanya omong kosong saja!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke agar mau berhadapan dengannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Tou-san dalam keadaan sekarat sekarang!"

"Memang benar kan kenyataannya! Dia-" Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah tepat didepan wajah Fugaku. "-tak pernah mengganggapku sebagai anaknya. Hanya kau! Dimata orang tua ini hanya ada kau saja! Dan keberadaanku, tak pernah ada didalam hidupnya."

"Sasuke!"

"Hentikan Itachi..." Fugaku memegang pergelangan tangan Itachi yang sedang menarik tangan Sasuke. "Ap-a yang ter-jadi dengan Sasu-ke adalah buah dari tindakan ku selama ini. Biarkan dia mengu-tara-kan apa yang in-gin dia katakan padaku."

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling bijaksana didepanku. Aku muak melihatnya!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, kentara jelas dari raut kemarahan dan kebencian diwajah pria berambut raven itu.

Fugaku memejamkan kedua mata sejenak. "Mas-ih membenciku, Sasuke?" Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Fugaku hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. "Jelas k-au membenciku, 17 tahun buk-an waktu yang singkat untuk melupakan si-kap buruk ku padamu. Aku bukan ayah yang ba-ik, juga bukan ayah yang peng-erti-an pada anak-anaknya, aku sadari itu. Bila me-mang dengan membenci-ku bisa membuatmu tenang, tak memaaf-kan ku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku teri-ma sem-ua itu, Sa-su-ke..."

"Kenapa..." Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pasir diatas tanah didudukinya. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini? Dan kenapa kau harus menolongku?"

"Ikatan a-nak dan ayah tidak akan pernah bisa pu-tus meski saling membenci satu sama la-in. Sampai akhir hayat, kau tetap anaku, da-rah daging-ku, dan putra bung-suku. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubah it-u." Fugaku menarik tangan Sasuke diatas pasir, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Apa yang kulaku-kan saat ini, tak akan bisa memba-yar dosa yang telah kulakukan selama 17 tahun ini pada mu. Meno-longmu bagiku bukan sebagai permohonan maaf atas ketidakadilan sikapku padamu selama ini, tapi ini lah tugas seorang ayah yang harus kulakukan sejak dulu, me-lindungi anaknya dari baha-ya."

Fugaku menarik nafasnya yang semakin berat dalam satu kali tarikan. "Me-lihat perkem-bang-anmu yang semakin pesat tanpa ada sa-tu pun mengajarimu, aku jadi te-nang. Setidaknya aku bisa mempercayakan mu seba-gai pemimpin peperangan untuk merebut wilayah perbatasan bagian tenggara dan mem-pimpin kerajaan Uchiha bila a-ku telah tiada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Fugaku hanya diam, gengaman tangan pada Sasuke ia eratkan seolah-olah tak ingin terpisah dengan anaknya.

"Itachi..." Mendengar panggilan ayahnya, Itachi segera merapatkan diri kearah Fugaku. Fugaku menggapai tangan Itachi, menempelkan tangan itu tepat diatas tangan Sasuke, dan menggenggam erat tangan kedua putranya. "Jaga Sasuke, lindungi dia, bimbinglah ia mempimpin kerajaan kita. Mu-lai hari ini, dia adalah ra-ja baru kalian menggantikan po-sisiku..."

"Ada apa denganmu orang tua?! Aku tidak mau menjadi raja, aku tidak mau memimpin pernyerangan diperbatasan bagian tenggara!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Yang pantas menyandang gelar raja adalah kau! Uchiha membutuhkanmu, prajurit-prajurit lebih membutuhkanmu sebagai pemimpin mereka dibandingkan aku ataupun Itachi. Hanya kau yang bisa menaklukkan pemberontak jubah kuning?!"

"Su-dah ku bilang wak-tuku tak banyak, Sasuke. Aku memilihmu buk-an tanpa alasan, mungkin in-i adalah permin-taan pertama sekaligus ter-akhir dari ku untukmu. Jadi a-ku mohon turuti wa-siatku, Sasuke..." Rintihan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari mulut Fugaku, tangan kanannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Itachi dan Sasuke terlepas begitu saja, beralih mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. "Untuk terakhir kali- Ughh! -nya... Panggil aku Tou-san, Sasuke..."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal bodoh didepan ku! Kau harus hidup, Kaa-san membutuhkanmu, Uchiha membutuhkan mu, semua orang membutuhkanmu?!" Sasuke menarik tangan si tabib agar segera mempercepat penyembuhan luka Fugaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa hanya diam saja, cepat lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan dia!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi menahan tangan Sasuke yang sedang menarik lengan si tabib. "Ku mohon, turuti perintah Tou-san untuk terakhir kalinya. Tou-san sudah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan... Aku mohon, Sasuke."

Mendengar nada serius namun tersirat kesedihan dari mulut Itachi, Sasuke yang tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi didada, bersimpuh didepan ayahnya sambil menangis terisak-isak. "T-Tou san... Tou-san..."

Fugaku tersenyum kecil mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang ayah. Ada sedikit kebahagian di hati Fugaku, juga kesedihan karna disaat terakhir ia bahkan tidak memberikan kasih sayang yang tak pernah Sasuke dapatkan saat lahir. Aliran air dari kedua mata Fugaku menjadi bukti betapa ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke jauh sebelum Sasuke lahir kedunia. Fugaku ingat, saat masih dalam kandungan ia begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Hanya karna sebuah ramalan, kasih sayang berubah menjadi benci hingga berakhir pada penyesalan. Miris, sangat miris. Tapi inilah takdir, tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah jalan cerita dari sang pencipta. Fugaku memegang erat tangan Sasuke, bermaksud menenangkan putranya. Yaa, putra yang tak ia akui selama lebih dari 17 tahun. "Fufu- Ohok!Ohok! Kau... Kau he-bat Sasu-ke. Kau sa-ngat hebat, an-akku. Dan Tou-san..." Fugaku mengangkat tangan kanannya, ingin mengelus surai raven Sasuke. "...sang-at bangga pa-da-mu." Tangan kanan Fugaku yang berteger diatas kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba jatuh diatas tanah. Sasuke menatap dalam diam tangan Fugaku.

"T-Tou san..." Panggil Sasuke. Tangan Fugaku tetap tak bergerak, suara berat disertai hembusan nafas berat tak lagi terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah ayahnya. "Tou-san..." Kedua mata Fugaku yang telah terpejam erat, dengan pergerakan diafrgama tak lagi terlihat dimata onyx Sasuke. "Tou-san, apa kau tidur? K-Kau pasti kelelahan karna terus mengayungkan pedangmu, bukan?" Sasuke mencoba mengoyang badan Fugaku. Air mata tak dapat lagi Sasuke bendung. Sasuke tahu, ayahnya saat ini tidak sedang tidur, tapi telah pergi selama-lamanya.

"TOU-SAN!"

"Huooo~!" Gemuruh tentara pemberontak jubah kuning dari segala penjuru arah terdengar seantero kawasan pertempuran. Melihat ribuan bahkan puluh ribu prajurit berlari menuju kearah rombongan prajurit-prajuritnya, Itachi pun segera mengangkat tinggi pedangnya, ikut berlari bersama 7 jendral naga menyerang balik tentara musuh yang berjumlah 5 kali lipat dari tentaranya saat ini. Kepala Sasuke sebelumnya tertunduk, kini terangkat keatas. Pancaran mata merah dengan 3 buah titik mengelilingi bola mata berbuah bentuk, saling menyatu satu sama lain hingga akhirnya pupil mata Sasuke berbentuk seperti shuriken. Sekali tarikan kuat, pedang yang tertancap didada Fugaku terlepas. Sasuke pun berdiri, berjalan perlahan sembari menenteng pedang berlumuran darah di tangan kanan. **"Nyawa, harus dibayar dengan nyawa..."** Secepat angin berhembus, Sasuke berlari membantai satu persatu prajurit yang ingin menghalangi jalannya.

**End FLASHBACK.**

Satu lagi kenyataan terungkap. Bila diartefak kuno menyebutkan Sasuke menjadi Kaisar pada usia ke 17, memang benar adanya. Tapi membunuh raja agar naik tahta dari seorang putra mahkota menjadi seorang raja, jelas yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah raja Fugaku gugur didalam medan peperangan karna melindungi Sasuke bukan dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Bisa kusimpulkan kisah yang tertulis diartefak kuno milik Obito-sensei 10% fakta, 90% kebohongan semata. Lalu siapakah orang yang menyebarkan berita semu seperti ini?

.

Selama 8 tahun setelah menjadi seorang Kaisar, kerajaan Uchiha semakin makmur, tidak mempunyai masalah, dan berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Hasil pangan berlimpah, anak-anak berkecukupan gizi, dan rakyat pun hidup sejahtera. Sasuke sudah membuktikan pada semua orang-orang yang dulu mencacinya, membuktikan bahwa ia memang seorang pemimpin yang baik dan layak menjadi seorang raja. Meski pun masih banyak segelintir orang baik dewan istana maupun rakyat biasa tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai raja selanjutnya menggantikan raja Fugaku. Aku bersyukur, orang-orang yang mengakui pemerintah Sasuke lebih banyak daripada yang tidak mengakui. Setidaknya, usaha kerja keras Sasuke masih ada pihak yang menghargai selain aku, Itachi serta Kyuu-nee, dan juga ibu suri Mikoto Uchiha.

Saat memasuki tahun kesembilan, lonjakkan kebutuhan pangan tiba-tiba meninggi. Kelangkaan meraja lela dimana-mana. Barang-barang pokok seperti beras, gandum, dan lain-lainnya bak hilang ditelan bumi. Memang saat ini musim kemarau melanda kerajaan Uchiha, menyebabkan panen tahun ini gagal total. Tapi masih ada sisa panen tahun lalu kan, aku rasa panen tahun lalu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rakyat selama musim kemarau berlangsung. Pihak kerajaan juga sudah menyerahkan setengah dari persediaan bahan pokok di istana untuk menanggulangi lonjakan harga-harga sembako agar bisa kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Harusnya tidak ada lagi masalah. Tapi lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi, kebutuhan pokok yang seharusnya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan para rakyat dari pihak istana, tiba-tiba raib. Membuat harga bahan pokok dipasar yang semula berhasil kami kendalikan, melejit lagi.

Ditambah sepanjang 3 tahun ini kami mengalami musim kemarau yang panjang, kekeringan dimana-mana, kebutuhan pangan yang menipis dengan harga selangit menjadi ancaman bagi kaum-kaum menengah kebawah. Kami bukannya tidak bisa menanggulangi, tapi setiap metode-metode yang telah jalankan selalu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kebutuhan pokok tiba-tiba menghilang, waduk besar untuk mengalirkan air kesawah-sawah mengalami kebocoran hingga membuat beberapa desa di kerajaan Uchiha banjir. Semua rentetan kejadian itu menimbulkan spekulasi negatif bagi Sasuke sebagai pemimpin dikalangan para rakyat. Kutukan Madara Uchiha yang seharusnya hilang beberapa tahun lalu kembali menyeruak. Situasi jadi semakin tak terkendali, orang-orang mulai menyuarakan pendapat mereka untuk segera meminta Sasuke turun dari kedudukan raja.

"Memang segelintir orang-orang di desa bagian barat daya sedikit menentang pemerintahan anda, Yang Mulia. Tapi kita harus mengambil tindakan serius, sebab tidak hanya rakyat biasa, menurut informasi yang kudapat dari orang kepercayaanku pejabat-pejabat daerah ikut andil memprovokasi rakyat didesa lainnya menentang pemerintahan anda, Yang Mulia." Sebut seorang pria paruh baya dengan mata tertutupi perban dimata kiri dari barisan dewan istana. Ditengah-tengah ruang rapat, Sasuke duduk diatas kursi besar berukiran naga sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Aku yang duduk samping kiri Sasuke meliriknya sejenak, ia tampak berfikir keras mengambil keputusan menghadapi pembangkangan para rakyatnya. Begitu juga dengan Itachi-san, terus berdiam diri selama hampir 30 menit dibarisan dewan istana tanpa menyuarakan pendapatnya. Aneh sekali, seperti bukan Itachi-san yang biasanya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka. Mereka masih rakyatku, dan aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka hanya untuk hal kecil seperti ini." Putus Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, mereka bisa saja berbuat tindakan anarki hingga melampaui batas. Bila pejabat-pejabat daerah dari seluruh desa bersatu menentang anda. Rakyat dari seluruh kalangan pastinya tersulut dan kudeta besar-besaran akan terjadi untuk menggulingkan posisi anda. Tidak hanya pertumpahan darah saja, kerajaan Uchiha akan hancur bila tidak segera kita hentikan mereka sekarang juga." Sanggah pria bermata satu itu menggebu-gebu.

"Aku setuju dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar." Ucap seorang pria berambut nanas dari barisan dewan istana bagian depan. "Bila kita melakukan suatu tindakan yang merugikan rakyat secara fisik, kepercayaan mereka pada kita akan semakin menipis. Tentu saja hal itu semakin memberatkan posisi kita, masalah juga akan tambah panjang dan tak dapat terselesaikan dengan baik. Resiko kudeta dari para rakyat juga akan terjadi bila kita melakukan tindakan kekerasan."

"Satu-satunya solusi untuk memecahkan masalah ini adalah menjalin komunikasi pada mereka." Sasuke menatap pria berambut nanas dihadapannya. "Dan untuk tugas itu, kulimpahkan padamu Nara-san. Aku yakin, kau bisa membicarakan hal ini pada mereka secara baik-baik tanpa harus ada ketegangan dari kedua belah pihak."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa menjalankan perintah anda, Yang mulia." Hormat bangsawan Nara pada Sasuke.

9 hari berlalu setelah pertemuan para petinggi istana, kami digemparkan dengan pemberitaan tewasnya para pejabat-pejabat daerah didesa-desa seluruh kerajaan Uchiha. Mengejutkannya lagi pelaku pembantaian adalah...

"Pangeran Itachi Uchiha, didakwa melakukan pembantaian brutal hingga menghilangkan nyawa lebih dari 1.456 pejabat daerah yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru kerajaan Uchiha. Sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum yang berlaku di kerajaan Uchiha, maka hukuman yang mutlak untuk membalas perbuatannya yang sangat keji ini adalah **hukuman mati**." Begitulah pembacaan dakwaan dari kasim penegak hukum kerajaan Uchiha. Aku tak bisa menahan air mata melihat kedua tangan Itachi-san diikat dengan tali tambang, disisi kirinya sudah berdiri seorang algojo yang ditugas kan untuk mengeksekusi Itachi-san menggunakan pedang sepanjang 1 setengah meter. Saat ini Itachi-san berada diatas menara berbentuk huruf **T** setinggi 5 meter tepat ditengah-tengah alun-alun kota. Ribuan rakyat berbondong-bondong memadati kawasan sekitar tempat Itachi akan dieksekusi mati. Kyuu-nee sudah lebih dari 10 kali jatuh pingsan, tak kuat melihat Itachi-san akan dihukum mati dengan cara dipenggal dihadapan seluruh rakyat. Ibu suri hanya mampu menangis diatas tempat tidur, ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, sebab kondisi kesehatan Ibu suri sendiri sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan Ibu suri sakit pembengkakan hati.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, kondisi Sasuke sangat buruk. Sejak mengetahui Itachi-san melakukan pembantaian pada pejabat daerah, Sasuke sudah mati-matian menentang keputusan dewan istana yang menginginkan Itachi-san dihukum mati. Bahkan upaya mengungkap bukti Itachi-san melakukan pembantaian pada pejabat daerah karna adanya pemberontakan yang dilakukan pejabat daerah bagian barat daya mengajak pejabat daerah yang lainnya untuk melakukan kudeta secara diam-diam pada pemerintahan Sasuke, hanya di anggap rumor belaka. Dewan istana memiliki perban dimata kiri bilang tidak ada bukti kuat menyebutkan bahwa pejabat-pejabat daerah melakukan kudeta secara diam-diam. Tak hanya itu saja, ia terus saja melayangkan statment yang memberatkan Itachi-san. Aku sampai-sampai emosi sendiri pada tua bangka itu karna terus mendesak orang-orang dewan istana agar secepatnya mengeksekusi Itachi, seolah-olah dia mencuci otak para dewan istana dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang menurutku terlalu dibuat-buat, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang pejabat daerah bagian barat daya melakukan pemberontakan, kenapa sekarang dia malah bilang kudeta yang dilancarkan oleh persatuan pejabat daerah diseluruh penjuru kerajaan hanya rumor saja, omong kosong, gosip, fakta tak berdasar, dan lain sebagainya. Apakah mungkin ada permainan politik dilancarkan kakek tua itu? Entahlah, yang jelas kondisi Sasuke yang terus didesak banyak pihak, membuat ia tak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke mau tak mau harus menyetujui hukuman mati untuk Itachi-san. Kalau terus menentang, Sasuke akan diklaim oleh mereka sebagai pemimpin tak taat aturan. Pihak-pihak tak bertanggung jawab akan dengan leluasa menyudutkan posisi Sasuke jika tetap tak menyetujui hukuman mati itu, begitulah kata Itachi-san sebelum beliau dipenjara selama beberapa hari dipenjara bawah tanah.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Sasuke..." Suara Itachi-san terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke dan aku yang berada diujung menara. "Kau adikku, sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak melindungi adiknya dari orang-orang yang akan membahayakan hidupnya."

Kepala Itachi-san yang semula menghadap kearah depan, membelakangi aku dan Sasuke perlahan menoleh kearah kami berdua. "Semua ini kulakukan bukan semata-mata menjalankan wasiat dari Tou-san. Sejak kau lahir kedunia ini, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan terus melindungimu sampai aku mati." Itachi-san menghirup nafasnya sejenak. "Aku tidak menyesal mati dalam keadaan seperti ini, malah aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia melihatmu bisa diakui oleh rakyat kerajaan kita, dan aku bahagia melihatmu bisa memiliki keluarga utuh seperti orang-orang lainnya. Hanya saja... Yang aku sesali saat ini adalah, aku tidak bisa lagi melindungimu juga aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa rupa anak ku bila ia telah lahir kelak. Tidak bisa melihatnya tumbuh, mengajarinya berbagai macam hal seperti seorang ayah pada umumnya, melihatnya menikah, mempunyai anak. Aku penasaran sekali wajahnya saat dewasa lebih mirip siapa? Mirip aku, ibunya, atau pamannya."

Aku dan Sasuke tertegun. Anak? Itachi-san dan Kyuu-nee punya anak? Berarti Kyuu-nee sekarang... "Kyuu sudah mengandung 4 bulan, penjaga makam bilang anakku laki-laki, hehe." Air mata ku benar-benar tak bisa kutahan. Melihat senyuman Itachi-san tanpa beban seperti ini saat membicarakan putranya, aku benar-benar merasa miris dan sedih. Betapa tidak adil sekali takdir yang Tuhan berikan pada Itachi-san dan Kyuu-nee, disaat mereka baru merasakan apa itu kebahagian, kenapa harus diberikan cobaan seperti ini? Apa salah kami, Tuhan...

"Aku berharap, jika Tuhan bisa mengabulkan satu permintaan ku, hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah aku ingin melihat wajah anakku..." Itachi kembali menatap kearah depan. "Bila aku telah tiada, tolong jaga anakku ya Sasuke, Naruko. Sampaikan juga pada Kyuu, aku telah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak kami bila ia lahir nanti, Uchiha..." Mulut Itachi-san tampak bergerak menyebutkan satu nama untuk anaknya yang akan lahir nanti, suara Itachi cukup keras saat menyebutkan nama anaknya. Tapi saat Itachi-san mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba telinga ku terasa berdengung. Tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas siapa nama anak mereka. Kalimat yang hanya ku dengar selanjutnya dari Itachi-san adalah, "Aku pergi dulu, Naruko, Sasuke."

Bunyi gong pun terdengar diseluruh kawasan alun-alun kota. Yang ku lihat berikutnya hanya ada darah, tangisa, dan kesedihan hingga tak berselang beberapa saat, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Membawa tetes demi tetes cairan merah pekat disekitar menara menghilang ditelan derasnya aliran air hujan.

.

Kesimpang siuran pemberitaan yang beredar dikalangan masyarakat membuat ku gerah hingga tak bisa lagi menahannya lebih lama. Tak hanya masalah kutukan Madara kembali beredar, murkanya sang dewa langit pada Sasuke menyebabkan hilangnya pasokan bahan pokok dari pihak istana untuk para rakyat, musim penghujan yang tak pernah berhenti mengakibatkan panen kembali gagal kerap dikait-kaitkan pada Sasuke, alasan Itachi membantai pejabat daerah karna disihir oleh Sasuke, semua asumsi tak masuk akal itu membuat posisi Sasuke semakin terjepit. Aku yang tak tahan dengan semua ocehan tidak berguna itu akhirnya memutuskan mengevakuasi bahan pokok untuk para rakyat. Mengobservasi secara diam-diam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai bahan pokok sebanyak itu bisa hilang.

Saat sampai ditempat penampungan sembako berada tak jauh didekat pasar, aku dikejutkan oleh beberapa orang-orang berbadan besar membawa semua bahan pokok untuk rakyat kedalam sebuah kereta barang. Lebih mengagetkan lagi, orang-orang yang seharusnya menjaga kebutuhan pokok ditempat penampungan tampak tidak keberatan pria-pria berbadan besar itu mengangkut semua kebutuhan pokok untuk mereka. Salah seorang pria berwajah sangat familiar, mengeluarkan sejumlah emas lalu memberikannya pada petugas penampungan bahan pokok. Praktik jual beli ilegal, mereka untung, Sasuke malah menderita, heh! Benar-benar licik. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut.

Aku memutuskan kembali ke istana untuk membicarkan hal yang baru saja kulihat pada Sasuke, ditengah perjalanan menuju keruang dimana berada. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu 7 Jendral naga, satu-satunya wanita diantara para jendral yang ada. Seketika, wajah laki-laki ditempat penampungan bahan pokok yang sangat familiar, terlintas dipikiranku. "Konan!"

Gadis bertindik didagu segera menghampiriku, kemudian menunduk hormat. "Ya, Yang mulia."

Disinilah aku sekarang, diruang penyimpanan arsip dokumen kerajaan Uchiha bersama dengan juru strategi perang andalan kami. Aku pun memerintah Konan untuk mencari data-data mengenai tentara yang ikut dalam peperangan perebutan wilayah dari perompak jubah kuning. Ternyata dugaan ku benar, pria yang memberi emas pada petugas penampungan tadi, "Torune Aburame..." Ya, aku ingat sekali saat upacara penghargaan bagi para tentara atas kemenangan kemarin, orang ini juga hadir karna dia juga salah satu prajurit dari 500 orang yang berhasil selamat dari peperangan itu.

"Dia juga salah satu anggota Ne, Yang mulia." Kutolehkan kepala kearah samping kiri. Tahu raut wajahku seperti tidak mengerti apa itu, Ne. Konan pun kembali membuka suara. "Ne adalah organisasi rahasia yang bertugas melindungi kerajaan kita, pemimpinnya dewan keamanan istana, Danzo Shimura."

Danzo Shimura, dewan istana yang terus mendesak Sasuke agar secepatnya mengeksekusi Itachi-san. Salah satu anak buahnya masuk kedalam medan pertempuran, lalu hilangnya bahan makanan untuk rakyat ternyata dibeli secara diam-diam oleh mereka, mungkinkah ada suatu rencana jahat dibalik ini semua yang telah mereka rancang secara sempurna? Tak berapa lama waktu berlalu, akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dibenak ku terjawab sudah. Saat akan menyelidiki Danzo tepat dikediamannya, aku mendapatkan fakta yang sangat mencengangkan. Danzo dan dewan istana berkomplot sejak lama saat Raja Fugaku masih hidup untuk merebut kerajaan Uchiha. Ternyata mereka lah yang menyebarkan berita tentang kutukan Madara, menghasut raja Fugaku membuat ia membenci Sasuke. Membocorkan rahasia strategi perang pada pemberontak jubah kuning hingga setengah wilayah kerajaan Uchiha dikuasi musuh, mereka melakukan rencana itu agar raja Fugaku dan 7 jendral naga turun tangan langsung kemedan pertempuran, bermaksud memanipulasi kematian raja Fugaku yang diserang oleh jendral jubah kuning. Karna tak menyangka akan kedatangan Sasuke, mereka pun mengubah rencana, menjadikan Sasuke target serangan agar Itachi bergerak melindungi Sasuke, bila Itachi mati, tahta kerajaan otomatis dipegang oleh Sasuke agar bisa dijadikan boneka pemerintahan bila raja Fugaku telah berhasil mereka bunuh dengan cara lain. Kenyataan raja Fugaku mati dimedan perang dengan kedua pangeran masih hidup, tak membuat mereka kehabisan ide, wasiat dari raja Fugaku menginginkan Sasuke jadi raja selanjutnya cukup menguntungkan mereka, setidaknya rencana mereka berhasil selangkah. Itachi-san yang tahu gerak-gerik mereka mengincar kerajaan Uchiha, membuat Danzo berserta dewan istana menyusun strategi lain untuk melenyapkan Itachi-san. Menghilangkan sebagian kebutuhan pokok masyarakat, ditambah perubahan musim yang sangat ekstrim mereka manfaatkan dengan baik untuk membuat rumor-rumor negatif mengenai Sasuke. Puncaknya adalah pemberontakan yang dilakukan pejabat daerah bagian barat daya, mereka melakukan kudeta secara diam-diam dengan pejabat daerah diseluruh kerajaan karna diperintah oleh Danzo, Danzo sengaja berbicara mengenai pemberontakan pada pertemuan kemarin agar Itachi tergerak. Kudeta memang telah dilancarkan para pejabat daerah, Itachi yang tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke akhirnya menghabisi mereka karna tak jua mendapat itikat baik untuk menyudahi kudeta ini. Hal itu pun di respon baik oleh Danzo dengan mendesak Sasuke agar mengeksekusi Itachi. Danzo terus mengobarkan berita semu pada seluruh rakyat melalui anak buahnya mengenai Sasuke menyihir Itachi-san hingga menghabisi pejabat daerah lah, kutukan Madara yang ada pada Sasuke akan terus menyengsarakan para rakyat hingga akhir hayat lah, semua bualan palsu itu membuat seluruh rakyat langsung terpancing. Kudeta besar-besaran untuk mengulingkan posisi Sasuke sebagai raja akhirnya terjadi. 7 jendral naga yang masih tersisa 6 orang terus mendukung Sasuke, mereka bilang bila tak ada raja Fugaku, mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Segera ku pacu kedua kakiku ke seluruh ruang istana mencari Kyuu-nee dan juga Ibu suri. Para rakyat telah menggempur pintu masuk istana, bisa ku pastikan nasip kami dalam keadaan bahaya. Prioritas utama ku saat ini adalah Ibu suri, Kyuu-nee dan juga anak yang ada didalam kandungannya, karna keberadaan Ibu suri tak ada dikamar tidurnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menyelamatkan Kyuu-nee terlebih dahulu, lalu selanjutnya Yang mulia ibu suri. Lewat pintu belakang dapur istana, ku tuntun Kyuu-nee melalui pintu bawah tanah agar keberadaan Kyuu-nee tidak diketahui masa diluar sana. "Kyuu-nee ikuti lorong bawah tanah ini, tidak usah berbelok, lurus saja. Lorong ini menghubungkan hutan perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha dan juga Uzu. Bila berhasil keluar, Kyuu-nee menetap saja di kerajaan luar, jangan sekali-sekali kembali kesini. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Naru-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak Kyuu-nee! Aku dan Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Itachi-san agar melindungimu dan juga anak kalian. Ku mohon Kyuu-nee untuk kali ini kau turutilah kata-kataku." Ucapku keras, mendengar bunyi gaduh dari arah luar, segera ku peluk Kyuu-nee erat-erat, lalu mendorong tubuh wanita berambut merah itu masuk kedalam lorong, dan menguncinya.

"Mencoba melarikan diri, Yang mulia permaisuri?" Mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang, membuatku terperanjat kaget. Di-Dia... Putra angkat Danzo!

"Aku bukan pengecut seperti kalian yang hanya bisa menusuk dari belakang saja!" Ku arahkan jari telunjuk tepat didepan wajah pria memiliki wajah mirip Sasuke. "Tindakan kalian benar-benar lebih rendah dari binatang. Raja Fugaku tidak pernah menyakiti kalian, memperlakukan kalian semena-mena! Kenapa kalian malah ingin merebut kerajaan Uchiha?!"

"Kerajaan ini sudah selayaknya membutuhkan pemimpin baru."

"Sasuke sudah sangat layak memimpin kerajaan ini!" Balas ku cepat. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kalianlah yang terbaik! Kalian tidak ubahnya seperti sampah bagiku."

Tiba-tiba saja putra laki-laki Danzo menggenggam tangan ku erat, pandangan mata dingin nan menusuk tepat ia lancarkan didepan kedua bola mataku. **"Jangan sebut Sasuke didepanku. Aku muak mendengarnya."**

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak muak melihat wajahmu, heh?" Ucapan pedas ku membuat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu semakin eratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. "Kenapa kau harus menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruko?! Kenapa?! Jika saja kau tidak menolak lamaran ku waktu itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti ini."

Lamaran? Ja..Jangan-jangan dia... "Apakah kau yang memerintah Hana dan Kabutori untuk menyerang kerajaan ku?" Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya diam tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku yang tak suka dengan perlakuannya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya secara paksa. "Aku anggap itu _ya, _brengsek!"

Laki-laki itu langsung menarik rambutku, lalu menodongkan belati tipis tepat diatas urat leherku. Ia pun segera menyeret ku berjalan kedalam istana, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Sasuke, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa pengawal istana dan para dayang berceceran disepanjang lorong istana. Bahkan dari arah jendela kaca, bisa ku lihat mayat 6 jendral naga yang masih tersisa, tergantung diatas kayu berbentuk salip setinggi 20 meter. Kejam! Benar-benar kejam! Kenapa mereka melakukan hal sesadis ini pada kami? Apakah harta telah membutakan mata batin mereka hingga bisa melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini?

Aku yang terlalu terpaku dengan kondisi tragis dari 6 jendral naga, tanpa sadar tubuhku didorong paksa secara kasar hingga membentur lantai dengan sebilah katana panjang berjarak beberapa senti diatas keningku. "Kau tidak maukan istri tercintamu ini akan bernasip sama seperti ibumu, Sasuke?"

"Kau sakiti dia lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirim mu ke **nereka**, Danzo!" Suara Sasuke terdengar murka. Keadaan Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dariku, ia telah ditodong berbagai macam senjata aneh dari masing-masing dewan istana berserta para pengikutnya.

"Mengirimku ke neraka? Heh?! Bahkan kau sekarang tak punya daya untuk melawan kami. Terimalah takdir Sasuke, sang penerus kegelapan Madara Uchiha tak pantas untuk hidup lebih dari ini." Tak tahan mendengar hinaan dari Danzo, aku yang sedang telungkup diatas lantai, langsung mengigit kakinya kuat. Teriakan Danzo bergema, walaupun kakek tua itu telah mengoyang-goyangkan kaki untuk lepas dari gigitanku, aku tetap tidak menyerah. Bahkan gigitanku semakin ku kuatkan, membalas semua kata-kata tua bangka ini karna telah berani-beraninya menghina Sasuke. "Arrggh! Dasar perempuan sialan!" Danzo memukul wajahku dengan tongkat kayu yang sering ia bawa.

Melihat darah keluar dari mulutku akibat pukulan dari Danzo, Sasuke hendak maju menerjang Danzo, para dewan istana tidak tinggal diam begitu saja melihat pimpinan mereka dalam keadaan bahaya. Pria berambut putih mirip ayah Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan 6 ekor anjing dari atas lantai, anjing-anjing itu muncul satu persatu kemudian mereka mengigit kaki, tangan, dan punggung Sasuke. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan pada tubuhnya terjatuh diatas lantai, berbagai senjata yang sebelumnya ditodong dewan istana kembali terarah pada Sasuke. Berselang beberapa detik, rubah orange kemerahan sebesar singa jantan muncul dari pintu masuk sambil meloncat tinggi kearah Danzo. Pria berambut jabrik kecoklatan mulai menjalankan aksi, kayu-kayu besar yang ia keluarkan dari telapak tangan, langsung membelit tubuh Kurama. Membungkus rubah kesayanganku persis seperti mumi mesir, tanpa ku duga-duga, kayu-kayu yang membungkus Kurama secara tiba-tiba berubah bentuk menjadi duri-duri besar seukuran balok kayu. Cipratan cairan kental pekat warna merah mewarnai permukaan lantai. Aku hanya mampu tertegun melihatnya, air mata ku mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, tubuhku lemas, lemas melihat lilitan kayu penuh darah itu ada sosok...

'BRUK!'

"KURAMA!" Kurama yang terbaring diatas lantai tampak susah payah bernafas secara normal, wajahnya nampak kesakitan, dan yang lebih membuatku tergoncang hebat adalah melihat lubang-lubang besar di tubuhnya terus menerus mengeluarkan darah segar. "Kura- AKKH!" Rambut panjangku kembali ditarik secara kasar oleh laki-laki pucat dibelakangku saat aku akan mendekat kearah Kurama.

"LEPASKAN ISTRIKU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari anjing-anjing yang mengigitinya. Tak ingin Sasuke terus berontak, dewan istana berambut nanas mengeluarkan jutsu aneh melalui bayangan-nya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari ini. "Lepaskan! Naruko?!"

"_Khukhukhu~_. Ada kata-kata terakhir untuk suami mu, Yang mulia permaisuri?"

Ku berikan senyum merendahkan kearah Danzo, dengan kedua tanganku terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Sai yang sedang menjambak rambutku, ku kelurakan air ludahku yang telah bercampur darah tepat didepan Danzo. "Membusuklah kau dineraka, brengsek!"

Danzo kembali melayangkan pukulan tepat dipipi kiri ku menggunakan tongkat kayu. Tubuhku pun reflek bersujud diatas lantai akibat hantaman dari pukulan Danzo. "Naruko?!" Ku alihkan wajah ku kearah depan saat mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke. Kini posisi kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain, saling telungkup diatas lantai dengan masing-masing mata kami berdua saling bertatapan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sasuke tampak sangat mengkhawatirkanku. "Kaisarku..." Panggil ku lirih, ya... Itu adalah panggilan khusus yang kuberikan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, aku adalah milik Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah miliku. Panggilan 'Kaisar-ku' untuk Sasuke tak hanya bermakna bahwa ia adalah miliku, tapi melalui panggilan itu juga ku ungkapkan perasaan cintaku hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. "Terima kasih kau telah memberikan ku cinta, kebahagiaan, dan juga buah cinta kita berdua didalam rahimku..."

Sasuke tertegun seketika, tentu ia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan ku bahwa aku sedang mengandung anak yang telah lama kami tunggu-tunggu. "Maaf... Aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku, sebenarnya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu nanti malam, tepat di hari jadi pernikahan kita yang kedua belas tahun." Tak kuat melihat wajah Sasuke, aku pun mengalihkan wajahku kebawah sembari mengigit bibirku yang telah berlumuran darah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke..."

"Tidak!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. "Ini bukan salahmu, ini bukan salahmu Naruko! Kenapa kau harus minta maaf." Bunyi pergesekan pedang terdengar dari arah belakang. Kulihat Sasuke membelalakan matanya kearah atas dengan kepala terus menggeleng kuat, seperti menolak sesuatu. "Jangan... Jangan lakukan itu pada Naruko, Sai. Kumohon, hentikan! Hentikan!"

Aku tahu, tahu Sai sedang mempersiapkan belatinya untuk menusukku atas perintah dari Danzo. Mungkin ini saat terakhirku... Saat terakhir bersama Sasuke dimasa lalu. Kini, aku telah mengerti, siapa aku sebenarnya, siapa itu Sasuke, dan apa hubungan ku dengan Kurama. Semuanya sangat jelas, Sasuke tidak jahat dan tugasku dimasa depan adalah mengklarifikasikan siapa itu Sasuke pada semua orang. Ahh benar juga... aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, sesuatu yang belum pernah ku ucapkan sepanjang 12 tahun pernikahan kami. "Maaf Sasuke, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas semuanya, dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Ku berikan senyum terbaikku pada Sasuke yang telah berteriak memanggil namaku. Kegelapan kembali menguasiku setelah merasakan sakit luarbiasa dibagian perutku. Gelap, gelap, dan gelap... Setitik cahaya muncul diujung pengheliatanku, semula menjauh kini mendekat. Terus mendekat hingga saat ku buka kedua kelopak mata...

**End POV Naruto (Normal).**

Mata seterang biru langit menampakkan diri dari kelopak mata yang terus menutupi keindahannya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, dan memastikan keadaan sekitar berbeda dari tempat yang sebelumnya ia alami. Sebuah tempat dipenuhi bebatuan, kobaran api unggun tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, dan bisa Naruto pastikan, ia telah berada dimasa depan sekarang. Naruto pun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aduh-du-duh!" Seru Naruto merasakan sakit dari bagian lubang anus. Iris blue sapphire meneliti lebih intens semua lekuk tubuhnya, mulai dari meraba rambut dengan kedua tangan, melihat dada bidangnya yang telanjang, dan satu lagi bagian penting dari semua itu. 'Adik laki-lakinya', apakah masih berbentuk sama atau tidak. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Naruto saat meraba penisnya, masih sama ternyata. Tapi ada yang aneh, Naruto merasakan cairan kental disekitar penis dan lubang anus. Setahu Naruto, ia tidak sedang memimpikan hal-hal berbau dewasa, kenapa bisa ada cairan sperma?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara berat ujung gua terdengar, sosok pria bertelanjang dada dengan hanya memakai celana hitam dilitkan obi tali tambang mendekat kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baik'an?" Sasuke mendudukan diri disamping Naruto.

"Eh? Baikkan?" Ulang Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Semalam kau demam tinggi, mungkin karna tertimbun salju kau jadi demam. Ditambah saat itu sedang terjadinya badai besar, demammu tidak juga mereda." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencari-cari alasan agar melakukan _itu_ padamu." Tunjuk Sasuke pada bagian belakang Naruto dengan menggerakkan dagunya. "Tapi aku... Tidak punya pilihan lain agar panas tubuhmu bisa turun."

Naruto tampak gelapan sendiri mendengar kata-kata Sasuke saat sadar ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun ditubuh. Hanya terselimuti pakaian miliknya dan milik Sasuke. Naruto mengeratkan pakaian miliknya sembari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Persis seperti orang salah tingkah. "O-Ohh~, i-ini... Ti-dak apa-apa. A-Aku mengerti kenapa k-au lakukan itu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat respon Naruto tak pernah ia duga sama sekali. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah siap jika ia akan dimaki lagi oleh Naruto, sebab Sasuke tahu, Naruto masih sulit menerima keberadaanya. Tapi ini? Kenapa sikap Naruto seperti tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia sangat senang, Naruto tidak lagi membencinya seperti kemarin. "Kalau keadaan mu sudah membaik, kita harus pergi sekarang. Orochimaru sudah lama menunggu kita, kita harus segera menemuinya." Ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Jangan temui Orochimaru lagi!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Membuat pemuda setinggi 182cm itu berhenti ditempat ia berpijak. "Orochimaru sengaja meninggalkan ku digerbong kereta terakhir agar ia bisa melenyapkan ku. Dia telah merencanakan ini semua, apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa Kurama tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Aku yakin pasti Orochimaru telah menculik Kurama?! Dengan ia menculik Kurama, pengawasan Kurama jadi longgar. Dia bisa lebih leluasa menghabisi ku dengan pembunuh bayaran yang ia sewa."

"Orochimaru?" Ulang Sasuke, ia kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. "Kau yakin? Yang menyerangmu diperbatasan desa Tetsu, orang-orang _kemarin_ kan?"

Naruto menyeritkan alisnya bingung. "Orang-orang kemarin? Eh?! Bukan!" Gelengan kepala terlihat jelas dari mata onyx Sasuke. "Bukan FBI dan juga kepolisan Konoha yang menyerangku diperbatasan desa Tetsu. Orang-orang yang menyerangku itu adalah suruhan Orochimaru. Aku ingat sekali wajah-wajah mereka, saat mereka menculikku dari rumah sakit." Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius. "Aku yakin sekali saat ini Orochimaru tidak sedang menunggu kita, Kurama sekarang berada bersama dia. Aku takut, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada Kurama."

"**Orochimaru!**" Sasuke menggeram kasar sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sasuke sangat benci dengan pengkhianatan, ditambah perlakukan buruk Orochimaru pada Naruto. Seketika darah Sasuke terasa naik ke ubun-ubun bila mengingat semua itu. Gambaran-gambaran masa lalu dikhianati oleh orang-orang terdekat hingga mengantarkan nyawa orang yang ia cintai kembali menyeruak. Walaupun tak sebesar masalah dimasa lalu, tapi bagi Sasuke, Orochimaru telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar tak akan termaafkan.

Naruto menerawang kobaran api unggun dihadapannya dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Menghentikan Orochimaru untuk menyelamatkan Kurama, atau pergi ke Konoha menceritakan hal sebenarnya pada mereka. "Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak. Hanya sedang berpikir saja." Jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong, saat ini pasti ada suatu hal yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Tentang Kurama?"

Naruto merasa tak asing dengan percakapannya dengan Sasuke, hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia kembali memandang pria berkulit albaster itu. "Mau mendengar sesuatu?" Mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Naruto mulai menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"A-ku sudah ingat siapa aku sebenarnya, Sasuke." Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu mengalihkan padangan kearah lain. "Aku ingat, dulu aku seorang gadis dari kerajaan Uzu bernama Naruko Uzumaki. A-Aku..." Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku memang Naruko mu yang dulu, tapi saat ini kita berada dimasa depan, bukan dimasa lalu. Aku Naruto Namikaze, dan juga aku... Se-orang laki-laki itu yang harus kau ketahui, Sasuke."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarkan hal ini." Sanggah Sasuke tak suka. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke mau menatapnya. "Kenapa?! Itu kenyataannya Sasuke, aku memang Naruko tapi harus kau tahu aku sekarang adalah Naruto Namikaze. Kenapa kau selalu terpaku pada masa lalu, kita saat ini berada didunia yang berbeda Sasuke!"

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal ini Naruko!" Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Aku bukan Naruko, Sasuke! Aku Naruto!"

"Aku tahu!" Teriak Sasuke lebih keras dari suara teriakan Naruto. "Aku tahu semua itu, aku tahu kau laki-laki dan aku tahu kau bukan Naruko yang dulu, aku tahu itu." Sasuke menggeram kasar, sembari menjambak rambut ravennya kuat, seperti orang frustasi. "Seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang terpaku pada masa lalu. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahami hal itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak untuk sekarang, aku mohon... Beri aku waktu agar aku terbiasa memanggilmu dengan nama Naruto."

Naruto memalingkan wajah kearah lain, ia melipat kedua tangan diatas lutut yang sudah ia tekuk, lalu menopang keningnya diatas kedua tangan itu. Naruto tidak menyangka, hubungannya dengan Sasuke dimasa depan rumit begini. Sasuke terlalu terpaku pada masa lalu, sedangkan ia ingin Sasuke menerima keadaannya sebagai Naruto, juga sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bila hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membaik, apa yang harus Naruto katakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Hubungan sesama laki-laki masih sangat tabu bagi mereka. Bila Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke seperti dulu, akankah kedua orang tuanya menerima? Naruto tidak tahu, bahkan bayang-bayang penolakan dari ayahnya akan keberadaan Sasuke terus mengusik pikiran.

Mendengar suara dari arah samping, Naruto langsung menolehkan kepala. Bisa ia lihat Sasuke beranjak berdiri ingin menjauh dari Naruto. Segera saja, Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Membuat pria itu mengurungkan niat untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh. Memang semua ini terasa sangat sulit, tapi Naruto tidak boleh egois, bila ia ingin Sasuke menerima keadaannya sebagai Naruto, ia harus memberi waktu pada Sasuke. Naruto pun beranjak berdiri, berjalan perlahan menghadap Sasuke untuk melihat wajah laki-laki bermata onyx itu. "Aku akan menunggu, sampai kau siap Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan seksama, kedua tangan Sasuke pun terjulur kearah depan ingin memeluk Naruto. "Terima kasih." Bisik Sasuke rendah ditelinga Naruto. Nipple Naruto dan nipple Sasuke saling bergesekan satu sama lain di dada telanjang mereka yang merapat. Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh dari arah dadanya, menjadi salah tingkah sendiri menyadari ia sedang bertelanjang bulat tanpa ada pakaian menyelimuti daerah pribadinya. Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan turun kebelahan pantat Naruto. Sambil menyisipkan jari tengah dilubang anus Naruto yang masih basah dari cairan spermanya, Sasuke pun bergumam pelan dengan menyenandungkan suara erotis ditelinga Naruto. "Mau membersihkan diri, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas."

Hasrat Naruto langsung melambung tinggi mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Tak Naruto pungkiri, suara Sasuke membangkitkan nafsu birahinya. Ditambah Naruto belum pernah merasakan sentuhan dari tubuh Sasuke dalam keadaan sadar. Dimasa lalu mereka memang sering melakukan hubungan suami istri, tapi itu dulu dan Naruto ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. "Engg~" Naruto menganggukan kepala pelan. Mendengar suara parau Naruto, Sasuke langsung membuka celana hitam yang ia kenakan, ikut bertelanjang bulat seperti Naruto. Kemudian mengendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style kearah luar gua. Hujan salju masih membasahi bumi, tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan atmosfer panas dari 2 insan yang sedang menuju kearah tumpukan salju diselimuti bola api ukuran besar. Salju yang terkena uap panas dari bola api langsung mencair, membentuk kolam air panas kecil didalam bola api itu. Bola api sedikit terbuka dibagian sisi kiri saat Sasuke akan memasuki kolam air panas buatannya. Setelah masuk, Sasuke yang masih menggendong Naruto langsung berendam dikolam setinggi pinggul orang dewasa, duduk telentang dipermukaan bebatuan kolam dengan Naruto ia pangku dipaha. Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk melingkar dilehernya, menghindari luka dilengan kiri Naruto agar tidak terkena air. Usapan-usapan lembut dari kedua tangan Sasuke arahkan mulai dari leher, dada bidang Naruto, perut, dan paha, kemudian ia membasuh bagian-bagian yang ia usap tadi dengan air kolam. Libido Sasuke langsung naik keatas permukaan begitu bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto. Sasuke akui, tubuh laki-laki Naruto lebih menggairahkan dari tubuh wanita Naruto. Tak hanya menggairahkan, bahkan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. "Kau begitu memabukan ku." Suara parau Sasuke terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat resah didalam dekapan Sasuke. "Ja-Jangan berbisik seperti itu! Geli tahu." Walaupun kata-kata Naruto seperti tak suka pada kelakukan Sasuke, tapi dari wajah mungil itu tersirat jelas kalau Naruto sangat menikmatinya. Tergelitik untuk menggoda Naruto lebih jauh, Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya kearah leher jenjang Naruto. Mengedus-ngedus dengan sensual bagian tak berotot itu.

"Geli? Bagaimana kalau ini." Sasuke mengecup ganas leher Naruto. Lengguhan Naruto terdengar keras saat Sasuke tak hanya sekedar mengecup saja, tapi mulai menghisap kuat leher Naruto seperti ingin melahapnya. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher Sasuke erat, bermaksud membenamkan lehernya agar Sasuke lebih leluasa melakukan kissmark. Setelah puas pada satu bagian, Sasuke beralih kebagian lain yang tak tersentuh kissmark Sasuke tadi malam. Jilatan penuh nikmat secara horizontal terus Sasuke layangkan, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mengigit-gigit kecil sembari mengecup serta melumat lembut leher Naruto. "Ahh~, engg~." dan puncak dari ritual itu, hisapan kuat dari Sasuke membuat Naruto meleguh keras dari sebelumnya. "AKKH~!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Tak sengaja melihat bibir Sasuke terasa menggoda dimata, Naruto tanpa sungkan mencium bibir Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Seperti mendapat undangan tak terduga, Sasuke ikut membalas ciuman Naruto. Lumatan-lumatan ganas dari Sasuke, tak ayal membuat Naruto menyerah, menyerah akan keagresifan Sasuke. "Engg~, umm ~, ahh~." Erangan Naruto semakin terasa memabukan, Sasuke yang tak tahan bermain dibibir saja, langsung menekan leher belakang Naruto dengan lidah terus memaksa ingin masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke memiringkan kepala kekiri begitu lidah Naruto dan lidahnya bertemu. Ia pun mengaduk rongga mulut Naruto dibagian kiri, membelai-belai gigi-gigi Naruto menggunakan ujung lidah. Sasuke yang asyik dengan rongga mulut dibagian kiri, membuat Naruto berinisiatif sendiri membelai belakang lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya, bermaksud ingin merasakan pergulatan lidah Sasuke. Saliva dari mulut Naruto keluar dari sisi bibir begitu Sasuke memutar kepalanya seperti semula, ingin memenuhi permintaan Naruto yang mengajaknya beradu lidah. Lidah Sasuke membelit lidah Naruto, memutarnya, membelai-belai dengan lembut. Rongga atas mulut Naruto tak luput dari lidah Sasuke, deretan gigi depan, gigi bagian kanan juga ikut diabsen Sasuke satu persatu. Decakan saliva terdengar dari mulut keduanya, Naruto yang terhanyut akan ciuman panas itu, menarik dagu Sasuke dengan kedua tangan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan turun kebawah, menggapai pantat Naruto. Jari telunjuk dan tengah Sasuke susupkan dibelahan pantat pemuda pirang dipangkuannya, membelai-belai lembut lubang anus Naruto untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma miliknya. Sasuke ingin sekali mengulang kegiatan semalam pada Naruto saat ini, tapi rasa takut merelungi hati Sasuke, ia takut akan menyakiti Naruto seperti semalam, dimana ia melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari lubang anus Naruto. Sasuke sadari, ia terlalu kasar melesakkan penisnya dilubang Naruto, mungkin karna itulah dinding anus Naruto jadi mengeluarkan darah.

"Sa-su-keh~" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke, membuat benang saliva muncul dari bibir mereka berdua. Sasuke benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, ia pun langsung mendudukan Naruto didasar kolam, Sasuke meraba penis Naruto didalam air dengan gemulai. "Ahh, engg, uhh~~." Mata Naruto tertutup sempurna saat merasakan belaian tangan Sasuke. Tak sabar hanya membelai saja, Sasuke meremas kuat penis Naruto hingga pemuda mungil itu menjerit sexy. Sasuke mendekatkan pinggulnya kearah tubuh Sasuke, ia pun menganggkat penis miliknya sejajar dengan milik Naruto. Gerakan memaju mundurkan penis Naruto, Sasuke lakukan menggunakan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mendekatkan ujung penis miliknya kearah penis Naruto, ingin merasakan ujung penis Naruto bersentuhan dengan ujung penisnya. Beginikah rasanya menyatukan ujung penis kita dengan milik orang lain? Rasanya sangat aneh saat ujung penis Sasuke menyentuh ujung penisnya, rasa hangat, keras, geli, sakit, tapi juga nikmat, begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Sasuke tak hanya memaju-mundurkan penis Naruto hingga menggenai penisnya, tetapi ia juga memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan lebih jauh sensasi dari pertemuan bibir penis mereka. Sasuke melepaskan tangan kirinya pada penis Naruto. Kedua tangan ia sandarkan dibibir kolam, gerakan memaju-mundurkan penisnya ia lakukan pada penis Naruto, membuat penis mereka berdua saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Penis Sasuke tak hanya bergesekan saja dengan milik Naruto tapi saling menusuk satu sama lain, Sasuke yang dipenuhi kabut nafsu semakin brutal menekan penis Naruto, bunyi kecipak air terdengar semakin nyaring seiring pergerakan pinggul Sasuke. "Sa-suke~, aku akan kelu-ar!" Sebut Naruto ikut menggerakan pinggul seirama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju pinggulnya pada penis Naruto dua kali lipat. Berselang beberapa menit, kehangatan kolam terasa berbeda disekitar area selangkang Sasuke, pertanda Naruto telah mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti begitu saja, tiba-tiba saja ia memasukan kepala kedalam air kolam. Didalam air, Sasuke bisa melihat penis Naruto yang telah memerah, tanpa buang waktu, kedua tangan langsung menggenggam penis Naruto lalu menggocokknya pelan selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengulumnya kedalam mulut. "AHHH~!" Teriak Naruto nikmat, kedua tangan yang bebas menggenggam surai raven Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, cukup! Aku- Engg~! Uhh~, ahh~." Naruto terasa terbang keawang-awang merasakan lidah Sasuke membelai penisnya, selain menjilati penis Naruto, Sasuke juga mencumbu kepala penis dengan sensual, dilanjutkan menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen, dan terakhir melumatnya. Bila Sasuke merasa oksigennya semakin menipis, Sasuke akan keluar dari air kolam sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitas menjilat, mencium, menghisap, dan melumat penis Naruto secara terus menerus sampai Naruto klimaks untuk kedua kali.

Deru nafas terdengar dari bibir kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu, satu pemuda bersurai raven tampak berusaha mengambil nafas setelah menyelam beberapa kali, sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang nampak bersusah payah mengatur nafas karna telah mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak 2 kali. Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto, melihat hal itu Naruto melingkarkan tangan kiri dileher Sasuke dengan kedua kaki ikut ia lingkarkan dipunggul Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mendudukkan Naruto diatas paha, membawa pemuda pirang itu kedalam pelukannya. "Sasuke... Hosh-hosh!" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sasuke, ia pun menuntun tangan Sasuke menuju kearah bawah tepat berada didalam belahan pantatnya. Jari telunjuk Sasuke ia arahkan tepat dipermukaan lubang anus. "A-Aku ma-u..." Naruto sengaja memasukan jari telunjuk Sasuke kedalam lubang rectum secara perlahan. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata merasakan jari telunjuknya terasa dihimpit dinding rectum Naruto. Jari tengah pun ikut Sasuke masukan, gerakan seperti menggunting Sasuke peragakan untuk melonggarkan lubang Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menjambak erat rambut Sasuke merasakan sakit dari pergerakan tangan Sasuke didalam sana. Tak ingin melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke mengecup lembut nipple kiri Naruto. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan lubang Naruto, tangan kiri pun ambil bagian memilin nipple dada kanan Naruto. "Ahh~, engg~, Sa-su-kehh~" leguh Naruto nikmat, tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang sedang mencubit kasar nipple Naruto. Naruto sengaja mengenggam kuat tangan Sasuke, membuat dada kanan Naruto ikut teremas oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati melihat Naruto nampak menikmati setiap sentuhannya, lidah panjang Sasuke pun keluar, ingin mencicipi nipple Naruto yang telah mengeras terlihat menggoda didepan mata. Jilatan-jilatan sensual dari Sasuke, semakin membuat Naruto berkabut nafsu. Ia pun membenamkan dada kirinya didalam mulut Sasuke, Sasuke dengan senang hati menerimanya segera melahap penuh nipple Naruto. "Emm~~."

Sasuke menyedot nipple Naruto seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Dengan tangan kiri terus memilin, mencubit, bahkan meremas dada bidang Naruto. Sasuke telah memasukan jari manis kedalam lubang Naruto disaat dia sedang memanjakan Naruto melalui sentuhannya. "Umm~ Sasu-ke~. A-Aku telah memikir- Ahh~... Engg~... Aku tel-ah memikirkan ap-ah yang har-us kita laku-kan selan-jut-nyah~.."

"Apa itu?" Sasuke kembali mengigit-gigit kecil nipple dada kiri Naruto yang sebelumnya telah ia remas. Memilin dada kanan Naruto menjadi perkerjaan Sasuke selanjutnya. "Ki-ta ke Konoha, engg~." Rintih Naruto erotis saat Sasuke melumat lembut nipple dada kiri.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto, bersiap memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang senggama Naruto. "Kau siap? Aku ingin _melepaskan_nya, mungkin ada sedikit air yang akan masuk kedalam, jadi aku akan sedikit kasar saat _memasukkannya _untukmencegah air masuk lebih banyak lagi." Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto perihal 3 jarinya yang masih tertanam didalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepala pasti. Sasuke melepaskan ketiga jari dan mulai memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan kedalam lubang Naruto. "AKKH!" Jerit Naruto histeris sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke mendiamkan penisnya didalam tubuh Naruto, bermaksud agar lubang Naruto terbiasa dengan kehadiran penis Sasuke, tidak ingin hasrat didalam tubuh Naruto meredup, Sasuke kembali menciumi nipple Naruto, tangan kanan pun bergerak menuju kearah penis Naruto. Ringisan dari wajah Naruto tergantikan menjadi kenikmatan saat tangan Sasuke meremas kuat penis Naruto. "Tou-san ku seorang Kepala Komisaris Jendral dikepolisian Konoha. D-Dengan pergi menuju kesana, kita bisa membersihkan nama ba-ikmu dan juga berkerja sa-ma menangkap Oro-chimaru. B-agaimana?" Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah secara cepat. Membuat hentakan keras dari penis Sasuke yang terjepit lubang anus Naruto.

"Errggh! Jangan seperti itu." Sasuke ikut melesakkan penisnya didalam lubang Naruto, mengikuti irama hentakan dari pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Aku tipe _pemain kasar,_ jangan kau pancing aku dengan gerakan seperti ini." Kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggul Naruto, lalu mengangkatnya hingga penis Sasuke keluar dari lubang rectum Naruto mencapai batas kepala. Sasuke langsung menurunkan pinggul Naruto cepat, membuat kepala penis Sasuke menusuk kuat dinding rectum Naruto.

"AKKH!" Naruto mengeluarkan suara seksinya saat kepala penis Sasuke menusuk kuat dinding rectumnya. "Engg~, ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto terus menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat serta sembarang arah, ingin menemukan titik sweetspotnya sendiri melalui kepala penis Sasuke.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke serak saat merasakan penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding rectum akibat kecepatan gerakan pinggul Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar akan kehilangan kendali jika Naruto terus menusukkan penisnya dengan cepat dan tak beraturan begini. "Dobe.." Sasuke menghentakkan pinggul Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan melebihi kecepatan dari pergerakan Naruto, sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri tidak kebagian menaik-turunkan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Engg~." Jawab Naruto parau sembari memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati lubang rectumnya yang terasa penuh oleh penis Sasuke. Sasuke semakin menusuk kuat penisnya didalam lubang Naruto. Mengaduk-ngaduk isi dalam lubang Naruto untuk menemukan titik terdalam pria mungil dipangkuannya. "Mau kasar atau lem-but?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengurangi intensitas hantaman penisnya didalam lubang Naruto, menarik dan memasukan penis Sasuke dengan kecepatan 2 kali lipat. Bunyi kecipak terdengar nyaring dari dalam air, tak hanya bunyi riak air dari pergerakan pinggul Sasuke saja, suara becek dari dalam lubang Naruto ikut terdengar akibat pergesekan dinding rectum dengan penis Sasuke yang telah dilumuri air kolam dan cairan precum Sasuke.

"Ka- AHHH~!" Teriak Naruto nikmat saat penis Sasuke mengenai titik sweetspot-nya. Mendapat satu kata kunci dari ucapan Naruto, Sasuke segera menyenderkan punggung Naruto dipinggiran kolam. Kedua tangan Naruto, Sasuke genggam dengan kedua tangannya, jari-jari mereka saling mengait satu sama lain, Sasuke pun menarik kedua tangan Naruto digenggamannya keatas kepala pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke menjilat bibir bagian bawah begitu melihat pose Naruto sungguh menggairahkan. Ia pun mulai menggerakan penisnya pada titik sweetspot Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Arggh!" Desis Sasuke kasar merasakan penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding rectum Naruto. Terpancing dengan kondisi dinding rectum Naruto yang menjepit penis Sasuke erat, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, ganas dan tak terkendali.

"AKKH! AHH! AHH!" Teriak Naruto tampak kesakitan. Genggaman tangan pada Sasuke, Naruto eratkan karna merasa sakit dari bagian bawahnya akibat hantaman kasar Sasuke. "Kalau sakit, aku bisa menghentikannya." Walaupun berbicara begitu, Sasuke tetap tidak rela bila ia mengurangi kecepetan hantamannya disaat libidonya sedang naik seperti ini.

"J-Jangan!" Gelengan kepala terlihat jelas dari mata onyx Sasuke. "Jangan ber-henti." Ringis Naruto sambil menggerakan pinggul agar Sasuke terpancing lagi untuk menusukkan penisnya. Sasuke kembali menggerakkan penisnya maju dan mundur dengan gerakan cepat, ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah leher Naruto. Mengecup dan menjilat mesra leher yang telah dipenuhi tanda kemerahan. "Ahh~, ahh~, ahh~, emm~~" Rintih Naruto merasa nikmat sekaligus sakit dari pergerakan penis Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi paha kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanan, terus ia pegangi paha Naruto sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, ingin menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam dilubang Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi peluh dengan pipi merona hebat, nafas tak beraturan dan teriakan-teriakan sexy keluar dari bibir mungil itu, membuat Sasuke lebih bringas menghentakkan pinggulnya. Cairan hangat dari penis Naruto terus membasahi perut Sasuke yang ditusuk ujung penis Naruto saat ia memaju mundurkan miliknya kedalam diri Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Naruto, menjilati sesaat, lalu meraup bibir mungil itu hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke mengemut bibir Naruto seperti mengemut permen, memainkan lidah didepan bibir Naruto, lalu menghisap kuat bibir Naruto dengan pinggul terus ia gerakan, menggempur titik sweetspot Naruto tanpa ampun.

"Emmffh~, ammffh~." Desah Naruto didalam mulut Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam erat merasakan penisnya diremas kuat dinding rectum Naruto. Ahh~, benar-benar nikmat, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menurunkan tangan kirinya disekitar selangkangan Naruto, jari telunjuk ia gerakkan didepan kepala penis Naruto. Mengelus-ngelus lembut dan memilin kepala penis Naruto. "Engg~, ge-geli. Hen-tikan!" Sebut Naruto dengan tangan kanan ia kibaskan untuk mengusir tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tetap melawan, ia malah mengenggam penis Naruto erat, lalu mengoyang-goyangkan penis Naruto dengan gerakan erotis didepan perut Sasuke, memutar-mutar penis Naruto dari arah kiri kearah kanan seperti jarum jam.

"_Punyamu_, lembut.." Bisik Sasuke serak ditelinga Naruto. Naruto mendesah panjang mendengar suara Sasuke, Sasuke semakin semangat menghentakkan pinggulnya secara cepat, tangan kiri terus memainkan penis Naruto, meremasnya sesekali, memilin kepala penis, lalu memutar penis Naruto diatas perutnya. "Erggh~." Erang Sasuke merasakan dinding rectum Naruto berkedut-kedut hebat, membuat penis Sasuke yang sedang berkerja didalam lubang Naruto dijepit kuat oleh dinding rectum. Meremas penis Sasuke erat seperti meremas kain cucian, nampaknya Naruto akan klimaks, dan Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju penisnya.

"Ahh~! Ahh~! Ahh~!" Desah Naruto menerima hantaman bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata, erangan-erangan tak jelas keluar dari bibir saat Sasuke semakin gigih menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam. Tangan kiri Sasuke tak lagi memanjakan penis Naruto, jika terus dilanjutkan, Naruto akan cepat klimaks dan Sasuke tidak mau. Ia ingin menikmati lebih lama moment-moment dimana penisnya sangat dimanjakan oleh dinding rectum Naruto yang berkedut hebat, memberikan pijatan-pijatan extra, meremas penis Sasuke dengan kekuatan kuat namun tetap nikmat. Naruto tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sasuke kuat, merasa akan segera klimaks dalam beberapa saat lagi.

"Panggil namaku, bila sudah dekat." Ucap Sasuke pelan, masih fokus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di lubang senggama Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat sambil menggerang tak jelas. "Engg~, angg~, ahh~!"

Selang beberapa saat cairan hangat dan kental menyembur didalam air kolam. "SASUKE~~." Tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, klimaks sebanyak 3 kali sungguh menguras tenaga Naruto. Naruto yang tak punya lagi tenaga, menyenderkan punggungnya ke pinggir kolam. Memasrahkan diri menunggu Sasuke menyudahi permainan panas mereka. "Engg~, emm- AHH~!" Jerit Naruto pelan, kaget merasakan penis Sasuke tiba-tiba berkedut hebat. Sasuke menggeram kasar merasa akan klimaks beberapa detik lagi.

"Pa-Panggil nam-a ku, Sasu-keh~" Naruto mengusap lembut kedua rahang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam, mata onyx Sasuke menatap lurus iris blue sapphire dari pemuda mungil dihadapannya. "Na-ru-to... I-Itu nama-ku~." Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa, tak hanya diam, gerakan penis Sasuke yang semula menggempur titik sweetspot Naruto habis-habisan memelan dengan sendirinya. Melihat keterdiaman Sasuke, Naruto mendekatkan wajah kearah Sasuke. Membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Kumohon, cobalah memulainya sekarang, Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, lalu mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya secara cepat dan terkesan brutal. "Ahh! Ahh! Engg~!" Naruto mendesah lagi, mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya karna Sasuke melesakkan penisnya secara kasar dan tak terkendali. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang telah memejamkan kedua mata, teriakan demi teriakan terus keluar dari bibir Naruto menerima setiap hentakan kasar dari Sasuke. "Ernggh!" Sasuke menggeram nikmat merasakan penisnya kembali berkedut, ingin memuntahkan sperma yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke menambah intensitas sodokannya menjadi 3 kali lipat. "Naru..." Jeda Sasuke sejenak. Ia pun menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya, mencoba kembali menyelesaikan perkataan tadi. "Na-ru-to..." Eja Sasuke pelan. Mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya, Naruto mulai membuka kedua mata secara perlahan, anggukan disertai senyuman menghiasi wajah mungil pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sasuke semakin memacu pinggulnya semakin cepat, sebanyak 5 kali hentakkan, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan hangat memenuhi precum Naruto dalam 8 kali tembakan. "Naruto!" Tubuh Sasuke ambruk kearah depan menimpa tubuh Naruto yang bersender dipinggir kolam.

Deru nafas Sasuke terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto, bisa Naruto rasakan dada bidang Sasuke yang menempel diatas dada Naruto naik turun. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah menjalani kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan, Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dalam satu tarikan cepat, cairan hangat pun keluar dari lubang anus Naruto, membaur bersama air kolam. Sasuke melonggarkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menekan Naruto, ia pun menyenderkan lengan kanan dipinggir kolam dengan tangan kanan terjulur dibelakang kepala Naruto. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Naruto, Naruto merapatkan tubuh kearah Sasuke. "Karna kau, aku harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya. Huh!" Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipi, berpura-pura marah pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekena-nya. Mata onyx pun menatap dalam iris blue sapphire Naruto. "Mau melanjutkan lagi?" Sasuke menyusupkan jemari telunjuk dan tengah dari tangan kirinya kedalam belahan pantat Naruto. Mengelus-ngelus lubang anus Naruto dengan pelan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih tersisa. Bagi Sasuke, ini akan menjadi perkerjaan favoritnya sebelum melakukan seks dengan Naruto.

"Eum." Naruto menggelengkan kepala singkat, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak pelan diatas dada bidang Sasuke, mengusap lembut otot-otot perut terselumuti kulit albaster. "Kita harus secepatnya pergi ke Konoha. Banyak perkerjaan yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikan Orochimaru. Sampai sekarang aku masih binggung, apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru sebenarnya hingga menghidupkan mu kembali ke zaman ini." Naruto mengusap bibir bawah Sasuke dengan ibu jari tangan kanan. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto dengan tangan kiri, lalu menjilat pelan jari telunjuk Naruto. "Kekuasaan, manusia seperti Orochimaru pasti menginginkan itu." Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuk Naruto kedalam mulut, kemudian menghisapnya. Melihat senyuman dibibir Naruto, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya binggung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak~." Naruto masih menampakkan senyum dibibir. "Hanya senang saja, kau mau mencoba memanggilku dengan nama Naruto..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke, mengecup singkat bibir pria dihadapannya. Sasuke menarik leher belakang Naruto. Mengapit bibir bawah Naruto lembut dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk tak terlalu terjebak dimasa lalu." Sasuke kembali mencumbui bibir bawah Naruto. "Apa kau bisa bergerak? Kita akan pergi ke Konoha bila cuaca sudah sedikit mereda." Ciuman lembut dan tak menuntut dari Sasuke mendarat dibibir Naruto.

Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke, melepaskan kuluman Sasuke dibibirnya selama sesaat, "Kau bisa membawaku ke Konoha, sudah lama sekali kau tidak menggendongku. Kurasa terakhir kali kau menggendongku saat Kabutori dan Hana menyerang kerajaan Uzu." Naruto ingin melanjutkan ciumannya, tapi Sasuke menahan dagu Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kiri.

"Terakhir aku menggendongmu, saat masuk kedalam kolam." Naruto hanya terkikik kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, kemudian menarik dagu Naruto, meraup bibir Naruto ganas seperti ingin menelannya. Melalui moment inilah Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melepaskan hasrat mereka. Tak ada yang mengganggu, hanya ada mereka berdua, dan setelah ini tugas berat menanti mereka di Konoha.

.

..

To-be-continue...

* * *

.

.

Holla~ minna. Gomen sebelumnya, dhiya lelet bgt update the mummy ama I Robot. Dhiya baru aja kena musibah, (waduh! Bakal curhat lage nih author stress!). Tepat sebulan yang lalu, kakak dari my mom (my aunt) meninggal dunia. Sejak beliau meninggal, dhiya drop bgt. Sedih, ga minta maaf ama beliau disaat terakhirnya. Nyesel bgt, pas menjelang ajal dhiya malah pulang dari rumah sakit nganterin cucunya kerumah dhiya. Sejak saat itu dhiya selama seminggu dhiya nangis trus, mau ngelanjut fic belum siap, jdi terpaksa dianggurin dulu. Setelah perasaan dhiya membaek, eh~ malah jatuh sakit. Hampir 9 hari dhiya sakit, dhiya sempet berpikir dhiya ga bakal lama nih didunia ini. Disaat pasrah en nangis-nangis sendiri takut ninggalin mami dhiya, dhiya berdoa didalam ati, dhiya pengen sembuh, pengen idup, pengen nikah, pengen punya anak, pengen nemenin my mom, dan dengan sendirinya kondisi kesehatan dhiya mulai berangsur membaik. Oke udah sembuh, mau lanjut ini fic. Ga tau kenapa feel menulis dhiya ilang seketika. Dhiya coba berkali-kali nulis, kok nih pikiran makin buntu aja, biasanya 1 chapter 3 hari udah kelar, ini selama berhari-hari ga kelar-kelar juga. Setelah dipaksa-paksa. Akhirnya jadi juga, gomen yaa readres ficnya mkin abal, gaje, ga nyambung, parah, ancur, ga layak baca, ga layak konsumsi, ga layak selayak-layaknya lah pokoknya. Sesuai janji, dich ini musuh Suke udah ketauan batang idungnya, NC-nya juga udeh jadi. Ga tau tuh, hot, asem, atau kaga-nya. Dhiya udah berusaha semampu dhiya. Klo banyak kekurangan, review aja, oke?

Gomen juga nih, dhiya ga cantumin balesan review disini. Dhiya bales pake PM aja yaa, silahkan cek inbox-nya (^^/). Aneh juga yaa rasanya ga bles review readres disini, ga bisa gosip-gosipan en gila-gilan. Ch depan aja dhiya cantumin balesan review teman-teman, wkwkwk. Hehe, bagi yang ga login, dhiya bles nya disini. Oke, pertama dari :

Mirror2: hai juga. Salam kenal. Mengharukan? Syukur deh bikin terharu, hehe. Awas, ingusnya keluar tuh, wkwk *digetok mirror pake batu gunung*. SasuNaru bkin deg"an? Hohoho, memang mereka selalu bikin deg"an. Kemaren aja, nenek" sakit jantung gara" mereka. (Apa hubungannya?). Oke! Udah update, review agy.

Guest: lanjut? Gomen lama, ini udah lanjut$ moga bikin adem(?). Review yak.

Ren64: dhiya tau! Bukan author! (Ikut treak kyk Ren). Baik n tidak sombong? Waduh, gaya bgt nih bocah! Hahaha. Ini udah lanjut kok, review yak. Awas klo ga, dhiya ngambek nih (cemberutin bibir, di tendang Ren ke lubang hitam).

Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong: haha, adu panjang pen name nih ceritanya? Trus-trus, syp menang? Indah yak? Apa hadiah- *bletak!bletok!*

Hiks-hiks, thanks indah, udah bilang keren beud. *gubrak!* p-peri cupid? #shock berat#. Hehe, buka mbah oro kok, tapi nenek buyutnya karin. Emang bnr tuh! Bikin rusuh aja! Disembelih nyok! #dibakar oro jadi arang#. Sabar jeng, entar mati kok Oro cs, khukhukhu! Tunggu ajal kalian menjemput oro! HUAHAHA- #disumpel kaos kaki#

Fb dhiya, dhiya fb-nya fb pribadi loh, cz males bikin 2, 3 FB, dhiya sering terlupa nih ama pass-nya klo bnyk". Hehe #pikun mode on#. Add, aja Dhiya Ganeko, itu nama fb dhiya. Gpp kok panjang, jadi kita banyak ngobrol, hehe. Review agy yak!

Sytadict: hehe, duh nyari masalah nig ffn pke error segela *nendang komputer, dipelototin ama yang punya warnet*. Hehe, peace, brayy~! (Nyengir ama pejaga warnet). Hehe, dhiya juga dibully abis-abisan ama Kyuu! Ktanya dhiya udah menjatuhkan image keren n handsome-nya dia gara" jdi cewe'. Tega lu Kyuu, sakit hati ku, hiks-hiks (ditendang Kyuu cz lebay bgt). Ini udah update, review agy yak. Hehe

Kitten-kitty: hehe, gomen lelet bgt. Lumutan? Waduh, jadi ganggang ijau dong kitty sekarang, wkwk #dilempar kitty pke piso#. Mkin seru? Ga kok, malah mkin abal bgt, hehe. Hehe, ini udah update kok, peace , j-jgn getok dhiya. Hehe, oke review agy yak.

Sunny: keren? Amin, alhamdulilah. Hehe, gomen bru update. Hehe, waduh ga tau nihampe berapa the mumyy. Ga bisa prediksi, hehe. Dhiya buka dhiya corbuizer yang bisa prediksi ini-itu, hehe (apa hubunganya?). oke?! Review agy yee

Neko-tan: hehe, gomen bnyk typo. Maklum kelamaan tinggal di jepang. Hate you? Entar dulu, haitus bentar, mau fokus ama the mummy n i robot nih. Tunggu aja, yaa? Review agy neko ^^

Cho devi: wkwk, oro dikatain banci wujud ular, gyahaha. Asyekk~! (Dicebur oro ketengah lautan). Itachi? Buka kok, itu nenek buyutnya karin. Hehe review yaa.

oke, cukup dulu ya. akhir kata review please. hehehe


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa, Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gedung Kepolisian Konoha.**

"Ha~ahh..." Helaan nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda yang duduk diatas bangku besi berbentuk persegi panjang sepanjang 2 meter disalah satu ruang gedung kepolisian Konoha. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, penampilan pemuda itu sangat kacau. Kemeja putihnya terbuka dibagian atas, menampakkan lekuk otot leher jenjang si pemuda karna 3 buah kancing tak lagi terpasang rapi, lengan panjang pada kemeja ia gulung asal-asalan hingga mencapai batas siku, 2 buah _handgun_ semi-otomatis masih terpasang rapi didalam _belt_ penyimpanan pistol dipundak tegapnya, seperti tak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan senjata api tersebut agar ia lebih leluasa mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah.

Dengan bahu menunduk hingga kedua siku tangan bertumpu diatas paha terselimuti celana hitam panjang, kedua tangan terbalut kulit Ivory mencengkram erat helaian surai merah bata dengan jemarinya yang kokoh, persis seperti orang dilanda frustasi berat. Sesekali mata _soft Red_ itu menerawang jauh diatas langit-langit atap. Merenungi kejadian yang masih membekas jelas diingatannya beberapa hari lalu. Dimana segala penjuru arah yang tersapu oleh pandangan mata hanya menyisakan darah, teriakan kesakitan, api, dan ledakan yang terus berputar-putar diotaknya seperti kaset rusak. Seketika senyum miris terkembang disudut bibirnya yang terluka. Heh?! Disaat seperti ini mana bisa ia bersantai-santai? Mana bisa ia memejamkan mata walau hanya 2 menit saja, menghadapi kenyataan seluruh anak buahnya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dijepang dengan kondisi sehat walafiat tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun, kini harus pulang dalam keadaan telah menjadi mayat!

**_Flashback_**

'Bosh! Bosh! Bosh!' Puluhan meriam pun berterbangan kearah Kyuubi yang terbaring diatas tanah dengan 9 rantai-rantai berukuran besar melilit tubuh rubah raksasa itu. Melihat Naruto berlari menuju kearah Kyuubi dengan langkah terpincang-pincang akibat timah panas 'pemberian' dari Sasori sebelumnya, reflek membuat pria berambut merah bata setinggi 179 cm itu mengumpat pedas sembari mengangkat pistol laras panjang ditangan, ingin melumpuhkan kaki pemuda blonde agar tak menjadi santapan puluhan bola meriam yang bebas diudara. 'SIAL!'

'DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'

Asap hitam pekat disertai ledakan besar bergema di seluruh hutan. Mata beririskan _soft red_ hanya mampu terperangah menatap gumpalan asap tebal disertai percikan api disekitar kawasan ledakan bola meriam yang dilayangkan mobil-mobil tank berwarna hijau tua.

_**"Berani sekali kalian!"**_

"Eh?!"

_**"Berani sekali tangan kotor kalian menyentuh'nya'!"**_ Kibaran jubah hitam terkena sapuan angin terlihat dari balik kabut yang telah menghilang. Sasori menyipitkan kedua mata begitu melihat sosok laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan permukaan seluruh tubuh terbungkus tanah liat berwarna kecoklatan. "Kaisar..." Gumam Sasori yakin laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini adalah sang raja kegelapan yang sedang diributkan oleh pemerintahan Konoha. Membuat kepolisian Konoha repot-repot meminta mereka datang ke jepang hanya untuk menangani kebangkitan sang mahkluk purbakala yang konon bisa membawa kehancuran bagi dunia.

Tiba-tiba dalam hitungan detik, sang Kaisar membabat habis mobil-mobil tank dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Membelah mobil tank secara horizontal menjadi 2 bagian dengan pintu masuk mobil tank dibagian atas terbang bebas diudara dan berakhir membentur tanah karna gaya tarik gravitasi bumi. "A-Apa-apa'an itu?!" Mata Sasori membulat sempurna, melihat kilatan aneh seperti cahaya listrik dari telapak tangan Kaisar membentuk sebuah pedang panjang cukup membuat Sasori shock ditempat. Bisa Sasori lihat manusia-manusia di balik mobil tank meringkut ketakutan. Tak selang beberapa detik kaisar merentangkan kedua tangan, disusul dengan lengkingan kesakitan memekakkan telinga dari para tentara saat asap bening berkilauan keluar dari mulut mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh kaisar yang tak sempurna oleh tulang belulang dengan daging kemerahan, memunculkan diri menutup bagian yang kosong itu dengan kulit putih halus semulus porslein dari arah tangan, kaki, dan terakhir wajah rupawan dengan manik semerah darah menghiasi matanya. Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang, suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat drastis melihat tubuh-tubuh para tentara Konoha berjatuhan satu persatu, tak bergerak diatas tanah. Jelas orang awam pun bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang-orang tersebut, mati... Ya, orang-orang itu telah mati, mati ditangan seseorang penguasa kegelapan yang bangkit dari neraka. Mencabut nyawa para tentara itu dengan seenak perutnya hanya demi kepentingan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang tercinta yang sedang menanti kedatangan mereka dirumah. Menanti dalam kecemasan, dimana disetiap malam berdoa pada sang pencipta berharap mereka bisa berkumpul kembali tanpa kekuarangan apapun, tak lupa para malaikat-malaikat kecil menunggu didepan tangga rumah hanya demi menunggu kepulangan sosok kebanggaan mereka dengan senyum lembut serta dekapan hangat didalam gendongan lengan kekar penuh luka itu. Tidak pernahkah sosok berambut raven ini memikirkan perasaan keluarga-keluarga kecil orang-orang yang telah ia rebut hak kehidupannya? Memikirkan sedikit perasaan mereka yang hancur bila yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini telah berubah menjadi... _mayat_.

"Argggh!" Sasori menekan kuat kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Jari-jari lentik terbalut kulit berwarna ivory itu menjambak erat helaian rambutnya hingga menampakkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya sosok anak kecil bersurai merah bata sedang menunggu didepan teras rumah mewah bergaya ala victoria. Malaikat kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu, lengan tangan kanannya tak bisa menutupi cairan bening yang terus keluar meski ia telah membenamkan kedua mata dengan lengan mungil itu. Tangan kiri sibocah nampak memegang erat sebuah pesawat tempur warna hijau tua berukuran 50cm. Bocah malang itu terus menangis terisak-isak, siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan menyayat hati ini pasti akan ikut merasa tercabik-cabik, miris melihat keadaan bocah kecil itu bersusah payah mengendalikan hembusan nafas yang terputus akibat isak tangis tak kunjung berhenti hingga terasa remukan seluruh hati bagi yang mendengarnya. Disela-sela meredam tangisan, anak kecil tersebut berusaha memanggil sosok yang menjadi biang kesedihannya dengan lirih. Memanggil kedua nama itu secara terus berulang-ulang, berharap kenyataan yang ia dengar hanya sebuah ilusi bila saat ia terbangun nanti hal itu tak akan terjadi, berharap... orang yang ia panggil dapat segera kesisinya, menenangkannya dan memeluknya erat. _"A-Ay-ah... Hiks-hiks, i-ib-u... Ja-Jangan ting-galkan ak-u... Hiks-hiks."_

"...suna! Mr. Akasuna! Mr. Akasuna!" Salah seorang _cop pilot_ menjauh dari kursi kemudi helikopter, untuk mendekat kearah pria berwajah baby face itu. "Anda harus secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini, disini sangat berbahaya!" _Cop pilot_ itu membuka sebuah kotak hitam berisi berbagai jenis tali dan beragam pengait, meraih sebuah _belt_ hitam dimana 3 buah sisi _belt_ tersebut berteger masing-masing pengait sebanyak 1 buah. Ia pun berusaha memasang _belt_ pengaman itu dipinggang dan selangkangan Sasori, agar _belt_ tersebut bisa dihubungkan dengan tali untuk menurunkan Sasori dari helikopter.

"Bicara apa kau, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi begitu saja! Kita sedang menjalankan misi, _stupid!_" Sasori yang baru tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya segera melepaskan lilitan _belt_ dipinggang.

"Tidak _Mr._ Akasuna! Anda harus pergi secepatnya. Tempat ini berbahaya, masih ada waktu untuk melarikan diri, kami pasti bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kaisar dan Kyuubi agar anda bisa selamat tanpa diketahui oleh mereka." _Cop pilot_ tetap bersikukuh ingin memasang kembali _belt_ yang telah dilepaskan oleh Sasori. Tak mengindahkan tangan Sasori yang sendari tadi menahan _belt_ tersebut agar tak terpasang sepenuhnya dipinggang. Sasori menjadi semakin berang sendiri melihat ketidak patuhan anak buahnya meski pun telah dilarang berkali-kali.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!" Perintah Sasori masih dalam nada datar. Masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, perkataan Sasori tak digubris sama sekali oleh _cop pilot_, emosi laki-laki berambut merah bata itu mulai memuncak. "Kuperintahkan, berhenti sekarang juga!" Sasori menangkap pergelangan tangan cop pilot dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya beralih mencengkram kerah seragam serba hijau berlapiskan rompi anti peluru itu. "_Listen to me, idiot!_" Sasori mendorong kuat tubuh _cop pilot_ hingga membentur pintu helikopter disisi kanan yang masih tertutup. "Kita sedang menjalankan misi! Kau dengar apa kata ku, kita sedang menjalankan misi! Kau masih ingatkan peran kita sebagai badan federal investigasi? Hah?! Apa kau masih ingat!" Bentak Sasori tepat diwajah _cop pilot_ tertutupi kacamata hitam.

Bisa Sasori lihat anggukan pelan terlihat dari _cop pilot_, tubuh pria berkulit hitam itu sempat bergetar selama beberapa saat, takut melihat wajah murka dari sang atasan. "Tugas kita mengabdi pada negara, melindungi negara, dan menjalankan setiap perintah yang ada sekalipun nyawa jadi taruhannya! Dimana sumpah yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kali memakai seragam ini, hah?! Dimana janji yang kalian ikrarkan didepan seluruh orang tua kalian saat upacara penyambutan kalian bergabung di FBI?! DIMANA! Jangan jadi FBI bila kalian kalian bersikap pengecut seperti sekarang ini!"

Sasori melepaskan genggaman pada kerah seragam _cop pilot_, kemudian merapikan kembali kemeja terlapisi rompi anti peluru ditubuhnya. "Jika kalian masih merasa anggota FBI, bersikaplah selayaknya seorang prajurit sejati, buang sikap pengecutmu itu. Jangan permalukan Amerika dinegara orang lain lebih dari ini. _Understand_?"

"Tapi Mr. Aka-"

"Aku pemimpin kalian!" Teriak Sasori dengan kaki kiri menendang kursi kemudi bagian depan begitu mendengar suara dari seorang pilot yang masih mengemudikan helikopter mereka. "Turuti perintahku! Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan, atau pun penolakan. Mengerti?! Kita hadapi mahkluk ini bersama-sama, apapun yang terjadi." Putus Sasori tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Tak lagi mendengar ocehan dari anak buahnya, Sasori melepaskan wireless di telinga kanan. Menyodorkan tangan kanan kearah pilot, meminta _headphone_ disisi kemudi yang telah ditinggal sebelumnya oleh _cop pilot_. Setelah memasang benda bulat itu dikedua telinga, Sasori meraih semacam wakly talky dari samping setir kemudi, lalu menekan tombol pada pesawat komunikasi itu dan mendekatkan benda tersebut ke mulut untuk menjalin komunikasi dengan anggota FBI lainnya yang ia pimpin. "Beta46, Charlie87, apa kalian dengar?"

_/Psst!/_

_"Beta46/Charlie87 disini, siap menerima intruksi dari alpha51."_ Jawab suara dari benda berwarna hitam itu.

_/Psst!/_

"Kondisi kedua target, Kyuubi dan Kaisar tak memulai pergerakan untuk saat ini." Mata Sasori melirik sekilas kearah Kaisar yang saat ini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto yang terduduk lemas diatas tanah melalui teropong. "Dekati target hingga berjarak 30 yard, kita mulai penyerangan terlebih dahulu. Beta46 serang dengan posisi 75 derajat dari arah jam 1 menggunakan kaliber 150."

"_Yes sir!_" Setelah mendengar konfirmasi persetujuan penyerangan dari salah satu helikopter FBI. Sasori kembali buka suara. "Untuk Charlie87, serang dengan posisi 160 derajat dari arah jam tiga menggunakan kaliber-"

'DUARR!'

Kata-kata Sasori terhenti seketika saat mendengar bunyi ledakan disusul guncangan hebat dari helikopter yang mereka tumpangi saat ini. Membuat helikopter berputar-putar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhasil dikendalikan oleh pilot yang telah membanting stir kekanan agar tak menabrak helikopter lainnya. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"_I don't khow, sir?!_" Balas sang pilot dengan suara dua setengah oktaf, keadaan mesin helikopter yang terkena dampak ledakan mengakibatkan deru suara helikopter menjadi berisik 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Mereka mau tak mau harus berbicara saling teriak seperti ini agar suara mereka bisa terdengar satu sama lain. "Yang jelas, sang Kaisar melakukan perlawanan! Beberapa pasukan dari kita maupun kepolisian Konoha telah gugur satu persatu, keadaan kita semakin terdesak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan,_ sir?!_" Si pilot menolehkan kepala kearah Sasori dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tetap fokus pada penyerangan! Jangan biarkan Kaisar bergerak lebih dari ini. Perintahkan seluruh pasukan baik diudara maupun didarat untuk menyerang dengan formasi 3-4-6." Ucap Sasori cepat tanpa jeda. "Dan ingat satu hal..." Sasori menatap dalam kedua anak buahnya. "Tujuan kita bukan untuk melumpuhkan, Kaisar. Tapi... Mengalihkan perhatian Kaisar untuk membawa mundur pasukan kita. Mengerti?" Sasori benar-benar tak peduli jika rencana mereka untuk menangkap Kyuubi akan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Ia yang biasanya perfeksionis dalam menjalankan misi tanpa ada satu pun kecacatan, kini harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Sasori akui, hasil sempurna adalah prioritas utama bila menjalankan misi sebagai seorang FBI, tapi untuk sekarang ia tidak bisa memenangkan egonya yang ingin menangkap Kyuubi berserta tuannya sekaligus. Ia sadar, mereka bukan tandingan. Terlebih saat ini ia membawa banyak pasukan, nyawa seseorang bukan harga yang murah untuk membayar kesempurnaan tugasnya. Ia tak sedang menjalankan _single mission_, sehingga ia bisa menjalankan misi sesuka hati sebab nyawa-nya sendiri tak ia anggap seberharga dulu saat _kedua orang_ itu masih hidup. Sasori membawa banyak orang saat ini, ia harus memikirkan keselamatan mereka dan terlebih lagi ia tak ingin buah hati dari pasukannya bernasip _sama_ seperti dirinya. Ditinggal oleh orang-orang tercinta...

**"Kalian... Mau ku bunuh?"** Sensasi hawa berat dengan tekanan hebat menguar dari tubuh kaisar saat melihat puluhan tank, pesawat tempur, dan helikopter yang tersisa bersiap melayangkan serangan sesuai dengan perintah Sasori, menghantarkan aura mematikan menembus kulit Sasori yang berjarak 220 yard dari si target. Membuat tubuh atletis itu bergetar ketakutan tak kuasa menahan tubuh yang berat akibat terbebani tekanan meremukkan jiwa dari Sasuke. Seketika rencana-rencana yang telah disusun oleh Sasori musnah, musnah dalam artian ia tidak berniat menjalankan rencananya karna ia tahu itu akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Kaisar, sangat jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Ekh?!" Sasori tampak terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari cop pilot dibelakang tubuhnya. Pinggangnya telah terlilit rapi oleh belt dipasang oleh cop pilot, Sasori hanya mampu terperangah melihat kecekatan cop pilot mengaitkan tali pada _belt_ tanpa ia sadari. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Geram Sasori berusaha membuka paksa belt itu.

"_I'm so sorry sir_, saya tidak mematuhi perintah anda kali ini. Tapi harus anda tahu, nyawa anda lebih penting daripada kami." Gumam _cop pilot_ sembari mendorong tubuh Sasori agar keluar dari helikopter. Sasori yang tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari sang anak buah, ikut terdorong hingga tubuhnya saat ini bergelantungan dibawah helikopter dengan jarak 3 meter saja. "Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh! Aku pemimpin kalian! Cepat tarik tali ini atau aku yang naik sendiri, bila kalian tak juga menarikku. Aku pastikan tak ada kata pengampunan bagi kalian berdua!"

"Kau ambil alih kemudi, biar aku saja yang menurunkan Mr. Akasuna." Pilot yang semula duduk dikursi kemudi berjalan kearah _cop pilot_ diambang pintu helikopter. _Cop pilot_ pun menggangguk cepat, lalu beranjak menuju kursi kemudi. "Maafkan kami _sir_. Bukannya kami ingin membangkang perintah anda. Seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya, prioritas keselamatan anda jauh lebih penting daripada kami." Dengan perlahan pilot yang berdiri diambang pintu helikopter mulai mengulurkan tali untuk menurunkan Sasori. Sasori menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat tali dipinggangnya, lalu beranjak menuju keatas helikopter. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Richard! Cepat tarik talinya!"

"Hubungi semua pasukan kita, kepolisian Konoha, dan juga para tentara angkatan darat disekitar kawasan. Perintahkan mereka untuk menyerang Kaisar dengan kekuatan penuh." Ucap pilot dengan name tag Richard Walter itu pada cop pilot tanpa memperdulikan Sasori yang sedang murka dibawah sana. Cop pilot bergegas mengenakan headphone dan juga walky talky digenggaman tangan. "Dan juga hubungi Delta98, turunkan 2 orang untuk mengawal Mr. Akasuna agar bisa sampai ke markas terdekat."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Richard! Jangan seenakknya memberi perintah bodoh seperti itu! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!" Belum sempat Sasori mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya pada anak buah asuhannya. Kakinya telah ditarik oleh salah satu pria berseragam FBI dan juga kepolisian Konoha, membuat tubuh Sasori yang semula bergelantungan 5 setengah meter dari atas helikopter menjadi turun kebawah memijak tanah. Pria berseragam Konoha melepaskan pengait tali pada belt Sasori, lalu menarik pria berwajah baby face itu menjauh dari gumpalan bola api yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

'DUAR!'

"Ughh!" Sasori dan 2 orang lainnya segera menghempaskan diri diatas tanah dengan posisi telungkup, menghindari dampak ledakan pesawat tempur dari semburan bola api yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke agar tak mengenai tubuh mereka. Sasori hanya mampu terperangah melihat material pesawat tempur bercecaran diatas tanah dengan api masih membakar benda berbahan dasar baja itu, melihat kondisi pesawat yang hancur lebur, bisa Sasori pastikan seseorang yang mengendarai kendaraan tersebut ikut melayang tak berbekas seperti halnya pesawat itu. Rasa penyesalan merelungi hati Sasori, betapa lemah sekali dirinya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tak berdosa itu.

"Mr. Akasuna, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anggota FBI itu pada Sasori. Sasori hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak ada waktu untuk melamun sekarang ini. Medan pertempuran sedang menggila dengan kaisar menjadi pemenangnya. Sasori harus berpikir rasional, dan ia telah menanamkan pemikiran itu tepat saat pertama kalinya memakai seragam FBI. Ia tak boleh terlalu naif ditengah kondisi begini, sekeras apapun pun Sasori berusaha membawa mundur semua pasukannya, tak menutup kemungkinan jumlah pasukannya akan tetap tidak sama seperti saat sebelumnya, pasti akan berkurang. Tak ada cara lain selain menghubungi markas sementara yang berada 100km dari posisi mereka, meminta bala bantuan disaat pasukannya mengalihkan perhatian kaisar. Dengan begitu, jatuhnya korban dapat diminimalisir, lagi pula bila meminta bantuan, Kaisar pasti akan mundur dengan sendirinya bersama Kyuubi dan pembantu setia Orochimaru si cantik bersurai pirang itu. "Kalian sudah menghubungi markas utama tentang kondisi kita?"

Anggota FBI dan kepolisian Konoha membantu Sasori berdiri dari atas tanah, lalu menuntun pria berusia 28 tahun itu menyusuri hutan menuju markas sementara dengan kedua langkah kaki berpacu secepat mungkin. "Sudah." Polisi Konoha itu menggangguk pasti. "Saat kaisar menampakkan diri, kami kepolisian Konoha telah menyampaikan informasi ke markas pusat. Begitu juga dengan markas sementara, Yamanaka-san bilang dalam waktu 15 menit bala bantuan akan segera datang. Komisaris jendral juga akan mengirimkan beberapa pasukan besar untuk mengevakuasi korban serta mengalihkan perhatian kaisar agar korban yang berjatuhan bisa diperkecil."

"Aku harap mereka bisa datang dengan tepat waktu." Namun sepertinya, Tuhan berkehendak lain atas doa Sasori. Berharap pasukannya bisa selamat saat bala bantuan datang dari markas sementara dan markas pusat, apa daya berselang waktu 7 menit, ledakan berkapasitas besar dengan radius 50km meluluhlantahkan semua objek yang ada. Membuat tubuh Sasori dan 2 orang pengikutnya menjadi korban keganasan ledakan tersebut karna masih berada didalam kawasan terjadinya ledakan, terpental sejauh 15 meter.

**_End Flashback_**

Bila mengingat gambaran peristiwa itu, denyut jantung Sasori terasa menyesakkan dada, ia hanya menggepalkan tangannya erat. Merutuki segala penyesalan mengingat perilaku anak buahnya yang lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pada nyawa mereka sendiri. Seandainya saja ia bisa lebih bersikap tegas pada anak buahnya, tentu mereka berdua tidak akan bernasip seperti ini. Ahh, tidak! Ini bukan salah mereka, Sasori mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu. Mereka hanya tidak ingin pemimpin mereka terluka, Sasori paham itu dan bila ia diposisi mereka, ia pun pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Ini semua karna bala bantuan datang terlalu lama, seandainya saja markas utama dan sementara bergerak lebih cepat, pasti korban berjatuhan tak akan sebanyak ini. Tapi Sasori juga salah, ia terlalu terpaku pada pemuda cantik bersurai pirang itu. Sehingga rencana penangkapan Kyuubi yang seharusnya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa adanya korban malah berakhir dengan kegagalan. Coba saja saat itu ia lebih cepat, memilih meninggalkan pemuda itu dan tentunya kaisar juga tak akan menyusul mereka.

Sasori semakin mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya begitu mengingat sosok berambut raven dan berkulit albaster. Iya, kaisar... Dia lah penyebab semua mala petaka ini terjadi, menyebabkan semua anak buahnya mati dengan kondisi tragis. Iblis! Benar-benar iblis! Sasori bersumpah, ia tak akan memaafkan kaisar yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tak akan ia biarkan Kaisar menghirup nafas dengan bebas! Akan ia buat kaisar menderita seperti yang ia alami, lebih dari sekedar menderita. Kalau perlu neraka akan ia bawa untuk membalas kekejaman dari raja kegelapan itu. Ia telah kehilangan anggotanya, setidaknya ia juga harus membuat kaisar turut merasakan rasanya kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang benar-benar berarti. Lebih dari sekedar berarti kalau perlu orang yang ia cintai, benar-benar ia cintai hingga membuatnya menderita serta menginginkan kematian.

"Kau ada disini ya, _barbie face_?" Sasori mengalihkan mengedarkan pandangan mata, mencari sosok yang sedang menghinanya. Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir Sasori begitu melihat sosok pemuda berkulit putih, berambut hitam plus manik blue sapphire menghiasi pengheliatannya. 'Dasar bocah Uzumaki sialan!' Rutuk Sasori didalam hati. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit pagi tadi, kau lebih banyak diam. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu saat menghadapi kaisar hingga kau bisa jadi bisu begini?" Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri disebelah Sasori sambil menyodorkan sekaleng bir dingin.

"Dasar sinting!" Balas Sasori pedas sembari mengambil bir itu, membukanya, lalu meminumnya. "Kau tidak banyak berubah _kids _saat 5 tahun terakhir aku melihat mu di New york." Sasori kembali meneguk bir sebanyak 2 kali tegukkan. "Masih menjadi bocah berisik dan tidak waras seperti sebelumnya walaupun sudah menjadi anggota kepolisian Konoha."

"Oh yeah?" Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Senang mendengarnya, aku anggap itu pujian." Ucap pemuda itu sarkastik dengan jemari tangan kiri menyisir rambut hitam jabriknya. Sasori mendengus sinis, kembali ia sesapi cairan kuning kecoklatan beraroma tak sedap itu.

"Aku heran padamu," Sasori memulai pembicaraan setelah keheningan melanda mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. "Ayahmu seorang Kepala badan Investigasi, sedangkan si cerewet itu salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di CIA, pamanmu juga Komisaris Jendral polisi disini. Kenapa kau sekarang malah menjabat sebagai opsir kepolisian? Rela menerima segala perintah pemimpinmu dengan suka rela seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja."

Bisa Sasori dengar pemuda disampingnya berdecak kesal. Sasori tahu pertanyaannya sangat telak, hingga bocah itu menunjukkan raut kekesalan yang sangat kentara. Sasori sangat kenal dengan bocah ini, jauh sebelum bocah itu meninjak umur ke 7 tahun. Pemuda itu termaksud tipe orang yang keras, susah diatur, berandal, egois, dan tak suka menuruti kemauan orang lain meskipun yang ia hadapi anak seorang presiden negara adi daya. Tapi sekarang? Bagi Sasori ini seperti sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu. Melihat pemuda ini berubah 180 derajat, cukup membuat Sasori memutar otak. Terlebih si bocah memiliki 3 garis halus ini tak akan mau melakukan hal-hal tak ia sukai jika tak ada alasan yang kuat. Rasa penasaran pun menyeruak dibenak Sasori. Jarang-jarang sekali bocah ini bersikap jinak tanpa ada alasan khusus. "Apa perlu aku menjawabnya?" Uzumaki muda itu mendelik sinis Sasori.

"Terserah. Tapi bagiku, kau seperti dianak tirikan oleh ayah dan kakakmu."

"Ck! Aku ragu kau ini FBI. Kita bukan dizaman sebelum masehi bung! Dimana ada perlakuan tak setara dari suatu keluarga masih diberlakukan." Sasori menutup telinga dengan jari telunjuk begitu mendengar suara berat nan menggelegar dari sosok disampingnya. Ia binggung, kenapa hampir semua marga Uzumaki itu sangat cerewet dan juga berisik sih. Tidak bisakah mereka menurunkan adat berbicara dengan suara dua setengah oktaf pada orang lain?

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang polisi hanya karna mendompleng popularitas ayah dan kakakku. Kau tahu, itu bukan gaya ku." Dengus pemuda itu sambil memalingkan wajah menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu tertarik menjadi anggota FBI atau CIA. Menjadi seorang polisi sangat cocok dengan karakterku yang berjiwa bebas, tak terlalu ditekan, tapi tak terlalu santai."

Laki-laki itu menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memulai kembali. "Dan kuberitahu kau sekali lagi, biar pun pamanku seorang Kepala Komisaris Jendral. Dia tak pernah mencampur adukkan perkerjaan dengan kehidupan pribadi maupun keluarga. Ia mengganggap semua orang sama, baik itu ada hubungan keluarga maupun tidak. Jadi, jika kau berpikir mentang-mentang pamanku menjadi orang nomor satu di kepolisian Konoha terus aku mendapat jabatan tinggi karna kedudukannya, kau salah besar. Jika ingin jadi orang besar mulai dari bawah, tunjukan kualitas dan kuantitas diri. Bila ada nilai plus, itu tak berarti menjamin aku bisa langsung menjadi inspektur kepolisian. Masih banyak polisi lain yang lebih baik serta berpengalaman daripada aku. Aku masih menjadi bagian kecil, perjuanganku sangat panjang. Dan itulah yang kusukai dari pamanku, mampu bersikap netral serta memiliki profesionalitas tinggi dalam perkerjaan. Ya~, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa disini."

"Salah satu?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi.

Uzumaki bungsu itu melirik Sasori dengan ekor mata. "Apa aku harus menjelaskan pada mu tentang hal ini juga?" Si pemuda mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, mengambil satu batang, lalu menyelipkannya dibibir. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka ikut campur masalah orang, hn? Seperti bukan kau saja." Tangan terselimuti kulit putih itu merogoh saku celana bagian belakang, mencari pemantik rokok. "Aku juga ragu kau akan tertarik dengan alasan ku untuk masalah yang satu ini."

Sasori memutar bola mata bosan melihat kepulan asap keluar dari bibir pemuda 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar binggung, kenapa kebiasaan buruk pemuda itu sulit sekali dihilangkan, meskipun telah menjadi seorang polisi sekalipun. "Kau akan dibunuh ayahmu jika ia tahu kau masih merokok, Menma. Lagipula kau itu polisi, apa kau tidak takut dipecat jika mereka memergokimu sedang merokok?" Bocah bernama lengkap Uzumaki Menma itu hanya diam, lebih memilih menghisap penuh rokok dibibirnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir Sasori, pemuda berambut merah bata itu tahu, bila Menma dalam kondisi seperti ini pasti sedang tertimpa masalah besar. Masalah yang sangat besar, hingga bocah berandal itu bersikap persis seperti layaknya orang dilanda frustasi akut dan memilih rokok sebagai obat penenang hatinya.

Menma menghembuskan asap rokoknya asal, "Naruto..." Sasori mendelik secepat kilat mendengar nama seseorang disebut-sebut Menma. Dan lagi, entah kenapa nama itu terasa familiar ditelinganya. "Dia satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa terperangkap disini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku yang terperangkap olehnya."

"Siapa dia?" Sasori kembali meneguk bir, mengabaikan rasa penasaran akan sosok yang sedang dibicarakan Menma. "Pacarmu? Tak ku sangka, orientasi seksualmu berubah haluan."

"Ternyata kalian berdua akrab sekali ya, Menma?" Belum selesai Menma membalas perkataan Sasori. Sebuah suara tak asing menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

"K-Kau!" Sebut Menma dan Sasori bersamaan. Bisa dipastikan, wajah mereka berdua sangat shock melihat sosok yang dibicarakan beberapa menit lalu ada dihadapan mereka.

.

Shizune berlari secepat mungkin melewati lorong-lorong panjang. Ia pacu kedua langkah kaki melebihi batas, hampir saja ia terjungkal kedepan karna terlalu deras melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia berhasil mengantisipasi dan terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ia lewati. Begitu sampai pada tempat tujuan, Shizune dengan brutal membuka pintu kayu terlapisi cat coklat itu. Membuat sang empu ruangan yang didatangi Shizune menatap garang.

"Tsunade-sama!" Teriak Shizune dengan nafas terengah-engah sehabis berlari sepanjang 300 meter hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang pemimpin. Sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang tampak memijit pelipisnya. Raut wajah orang nomor satu di Konoha itu terlihat frustasi berat. "Me...Mereka telah-"

"Aku tahu Shizune." Tsunade langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu berjalan perlahan melawati Shizune menuju kearah pintu keluar. "Keluarkan semua persediaan sake ku, bila aku telah selesai bertemu dengan _mereka_. Tensi darah ku benar-benar akan naik setelah ini." Shizune hanya membungkuk badannya hormat pada Tsunade, lalu ikut berjalan dibelakang Tsunade.

(ʃ⌣ˆ)-σ

Sasori hanya mengerutkan alis begitu melihat sosok rambut pirang dengan iris biru menghiasi mata, tubuh ramping itu berdecak pinggang dihadapan mereka dengan tampang luar biasa acuh. "Ada keperluan apa, hingga anda repot-repot datang kemari?" Tanya Sasori menatap dalam sosok bergender laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku punya hak untuk berada disini. Kenapa kau yang sewot?" Balas pemuda itu judes, seperti tak suka dengan kata-kata dari Sasori. Sasori mendengus kesal, Uzumaki disampingnya saja sudah membuatnya jengah, apa lagi ditambah yang satu ini. Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Ck! Aku bukan bertanya padamu, tapi-" Sasori menggerakkan dagu kearah belakang pemuda berambut panjang itu. Terlihat jelas sesosok laki-laki (sangat) dewasa berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan Menma. "Aku berbicara pada beliau. Jadi jangan terlalu besar kepala." Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduk, berjalan secara perlahan mendekati pria berkulit pucat itu dengan tangan kanan terangkat didepan pelipis kanan, bermaksud hormat pada sang atasan. "Komandan..." Sasori mengulurkan tangan kanan, mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Dasar FBI tak punya sopan santun!" Umpat laki-laki itu sembari melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. "Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa jadi wakil kepala FBI. Sikapnya itu benar-benar kelewat buruk. Oh! pantas saja kinerja FBI menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini. Sampai-sampai menangkap orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai anggota komunis, padahal nyatanya tugas itu telah memasuki wilayah kerja CIA. Benar-benar!"

"Oh my!" Menma menghela nafas bosan melihat perang adu mulut dari dua laki-laki yang dulunya bersahabat itu. "Ku pikir hanya rumor saja, FBI dan CIA sering bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing. Ternyata kenyataannya tak terlalu berbeda dengan rumor yang beredar."

"_Shut up_ Menma!" Balas pria itu dengan suara satu setengah oktaf.

Sedangkan kedua pria dewasa saling berjabat tangan itu tak ambil pusing dengan suara Uzumaki pirang yang sedang mengomel tak jelas pada sang adik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasori? Aku sangat khawatir sekali saat mendengar kabar kau ikut menjadi korban saat penangkapan Kyuubi." Pria yang memiliki mata seperti riak air menepuk pelan pundak Sasori. Bagaimana pun juga ia merasa bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda berambut merah bata itu, sebab kedatangan Sasori ke jepang adalah perintah langsung darinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Komandan." Sasori menyentuh dada bidangnya yang terlilit perban dari balik kemeja. Yaa, dampak ledakan dahsyat dari kaisar cukup membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya selama dua hari dengan 13 jahitan di punggung dan menghabiskan lebih dari 8 botol inpus. Lupakan dulu sejenak mengenai masalah kondisi fisik Sasori, ada rasa lain yang lebih menyakitkan bagi pemuda berwajah boneka itu, bukan karna rasa sakit luka yang ia derita, bukan juga karna kegagalan misi yang akan membuat prestasi Sasori sebagai wakil kepala FBI menurun. Namun mendapati kenyataan ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sementara 1 orang anggota polisi Konoha dan anak buahnya harus memasuki fase kritis akibat patah tulang hampir 1/8 bagian tubuh mereka juga luka bakar tingkat berat sebanyak 50 persen, cukup membuat ia terpukul. Banyak orang bilang itu keajaiban dari tuhan, tapi tidak untuk Sasori. Ini seperti kutukan, kutukan yang membuatnya menderita karna harus menanggung rasa sakit ditinggal anak buahnya yang telah mengabdi padanya selama 3 setengah tahun. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai anda kesini, Komandan? Bagaimana dengan keadaan FBI bila anda tidak berada disana?"

"Ya~, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada beberapa masalah penting disini yang mengharuskan aku untuk menanganinya langsung."

"Masalah penting?" Ulang Sasori dengan nada kurang yakin. "Bila masalah yang anda maksud ada hubungannya dengan kaisar, lalu kenapa bisa ada CIA disini? Setahuku... tugas ini hanya diberikan pada _kita_ kan, Komandan?" Delikkan sinis sangat terlihat dari ekor mata Sasori kearah pemuda blonde itu yang berada tak jauh disampingnya. "CIA, tidak punya wewenang untuk mengambil alih masalah itu."

"Kau pikir aku tertarik menangani mayat hidup?" Pemuda itu berdecak pinggang didepan Sasori. Mata birunya berkilat tajam, bersiap mengibarkan bendera perang pada laki-laki FBI itu.

"Dan kau pikir, kemampuanmu yang bisanya hanya berkutat pada komputer. Mampu menangkap kaisar berserta Orochimaru, begitu? Wow, mengejutkan sekali." Nada meremehkan terdengar jelas dari Sasori.

"Jangan pernah remehkan CIA, **tuan FBI**..." Ucap Deidara penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat. "Kalau kau ragu dengan kemampuanku, aku bisa memperlihatkannya langsung padamu. Lebih tepatnya pada karirmu di FBI. Kau mau pilih mana? Aku bisa membongkar semuanya. Kasus pencurian, perusakan alat transportasi umum, penganiyayaan kelas berat saat berusia 12 tahun pada salah seorang putra pejabat tinggi di Alaska. Oh~, atau..." Deidara menempelkan jari telunjuk tepat didagu, pura-pura sedang berpikirm. "Kau lebih memilih video hubungan panasmu dengan salah seorang mentri tenaga kerja beredar luas di penjuru amerika? Hmm, kurasa kau akan terkenal dengan sekejap diseluruh dunia. 'Adegan tak senonoh cucu Senator Amerika beredar luas didunia maya', tentunya itu akan menjadi topik yang sangat hangat bukan?"

"Dei..." Sergah pria berambut merah marun itu pada putra sulungnya. Deidara hanya membuang wajah kearah lain, tak ingin melihat ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandang kumohon-hentikan-tingkah-kekanakan-ini. "Untuk masalah kedatangan Deidara kemari, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas kita menghentikan Kaisar. Memang tidak etis membicarakan masalah pribadi ditengah perkerjaan seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri, akhir-akhir ini kakak iparku cukup kerepotan mengenai kemunculan kaisar, ditambah Naruto hilang diculik sekelompok pembunuh bayaran bertaraf profesional."

"Naruto?" Sebut Sasori pelan seperti pernah mendengar nama yang disebutkan kepala badan invertigasi (FBI) a.k.a Nagato Uzumaki. Seingat Sasori, bukankah tadi Menma menyinggung nama itu ditengah pembicaraan mereka sebelum akhirnya Deidara dan Nagato datang.

"Namikaze Naruto, putra semata wayang Kepala Komisaris Jendral dan juga anak dari kakak perempuanku." Jelas Nagato mengerti raut wajah kebingungan wakil-nya itu. "Kakak iparku telah berhasil mengidentifikasi pelaku penculikan. Sayangnya, data yang didapatkan tim Intelejensi Konoha mengenai mereka tidak cukup lengkap. Jadi aku berinistiatif untuk membantu mereka mencari keberadaan keponakanku dengan cara merentas data pelaku yang sulit ditembus oleh hacker kepolisian Konoha." Nagato menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Dan untuk masalah itu hanya Deidara lah yang bisa mengatasinya."

Sasori mengganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti pembicaraan sang atasan. "Aku harap, orang yang bernama Naruto itu bisa segera ditemukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Mendengar perkataan Sasori, membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajah Nagato. Ia pun menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan. "Terima kasih. Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. _U.S Secretary of State_ pasti sudah menunggu kedatanganku saat ini." Nagato melirik sejenak jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Mentri luar negri?" Ulang Sasori ingin memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar. "Untuk apa _old lady_ itu datang ke jepang? Kurasa, untuk bulan ini tidak ada jadwal kunjungan khusus ke sejumlah negara. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Seketika mata Sasori membulat memikirkan satu-satunya alasan sosok yang sedang ia bicarakan hingga mau-maunya datang ke jepang ditengah segudang perkerjaan di Amerika sana. "Jangan bilang kedatangan-'nya' kesini karna ada hubungannya denganku." Ucap Sasori melotot horor kearah Nagato.

"Kau pikir memangnya ada alasan lain apa sehingga senator mau repot-repot datang kesini kalau tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Sembur Deidara ketus sembari menghentak-hentakkan telapak kakinya kesal. Jelas ia sangat kesal saat ini, satu ruang dengan salah seorang anggota FBI yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan sudah cukup membuat emosinya meledak-ledak.

"Sepertinya akan bertambah meriah." Gumam Menma tak jelas tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah tiga orang dewasa dihadapannya. Ia malah lebih menyibukkan diri dengan rokok dimulut dengan punggung bersandar didinding.

"Menma, matikan rokokmu." Nagato melirik tajam kearah Menma, menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan agar sang putra bungsu mau membuang benda berbahan dasar tembakau itu. Menma yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah samping, masih terus asik menghisap rokok yang tersisa 1/4 batang tanpa menghiraukan teguran sang ayah. Nagato hanya menghela nafas singkat, ia tahu, Menma kembali merokok bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda bermabut hitam itu termaksud orang yang sangat pembangkang, tapi bila telah menerima teguran serius dari sang ayah, mau tak mau ia akan tunduk. Bila teguran Nagato tak ditanggapi oleh Menma, itu artinya ia benar-benar tak ingin diganggu. Nagato mengerti, pikiran Menma saat ini sedang kalut saat mendengar sepupunya diculik, terlebih diculik oleh sergerombolan pembunuh profesional. Seketika Nagato tersenyum pahit, bila mengingat tingkah Menma saat ini, ia jadi teringat peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana istrinya meregang nyawa karna diserang oleh sekelompok mafia yang murka karna Nagato menangkap pimpinan mereka. Sejak hari itu, Menma berubah. Berubah menjadi seperti sekarang, pembangkang dan susah diatur.

Nagato kembali menatap Sasori, mengingat ia belum menjelaskan kegemparan yang terjadi di Amerika saat ini karna kemunculan sang Kaisar. "Saat mendengar berita penyerangan Kaisar pada pasukan FBI, kepolisian Konoha, dan angkatan darat. 2 hari lalu, mentri luar negri langsung bertindak cepat begitu tahu kau ikut menjadi korban dalam misi penangkapan Kyuubi." Sasori hanya mampu menelan ludah mendengar melihat Nagato belum menyudahi perkataanya. "Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana sifat Akasuna-sama? Kemarin beliau baru saja mengadakan konfrensi akbar dengan seluruh mentri penjuru _United States_. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan berhasil _menyeret_ presiden hingga mau datang ke pertemuan itu. Tentunya bisa kau bayangkan, betapa hebohnya Amerika saat ini hanya karna beliau seorang. Hasil dari konfrensi itu pun cukup mencengangkan."

Nagato mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sangat serius seketika. Mampu membuat Menma dan Sasori yang sendari tadi menyimak penjelasan Nagato ikut merasa tegang. Nagato bukan termaksud tipe orang yang mudah menunjukan raut ekpresi wajah yang berarti, mau sesulit apa pun kondisi yang sedang menjepitnya. Ia akan tetap tenang. Melihat perubahan wajah pria itu, mereka yakin masalah buruk akan datang sebentar lagi menimpa mereka. "Pemerintahan Amerika atas nama presiden, mendesak langsung pemerintahan jepang agar tanggap menangani kemunculan Kaisar. Karna desakan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari pihak kita, kondisi pemerintahan jepang saat ini dalam situasi memanas. Aku yakin, pertempuran sengit sedang terjadi di istana kepresidenan. Seluruh gurbenur dari penjuru jepang berkumpul, berserta dengan para mentri, presiden jepang, dan tak ketinggalan _U.S. Department of Defense_ dengan beberapa anak buahnya seperti _U.S. Army, U.S. Navy, U.S. Air Force, U.S. Marine_, serta nenekmu selaku wakil dari Amerika datang untuk membahas masalah itu. Amerika memang sekutu jepang saat ini, tapi yang kutakutkan adalah tak adanya persetujuan dari Jepang. Mereka pasti beranggapan Amerika terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan internal Jepang. Dan bila tak ada kata sepakat diantara mereka dalam konfrensi itu, tak hanya perang dengan Kaisar saja yang akan kita hadapi, tapi..."

"Amerika juga akan berperang dengan Jepang..." Ucap Menma dan Sasori serentak dengan kedua pupil mata telah membesar, terkejut menghadapi masalah yang lebih pelik daripada sebelumnya. Tak menyangka kemunculan kaisar tak hanya membawa kata perang diantara mereka saja, tapi bagi seluruh dunia. Bila dua negara maju dengan penghasil senjata biologis termukathir yang pernah ada diabad 22 saling menyerang satu sama lain, mau tak mau dua negara dari masing-masing sekutu akan ikut terseret kedalam arus peperangan tersebut. Kalau sudah begitu, perang dunia ketiga, tak akan bisa ter'elakan lagi...

( ‾^‾)-o)'` .̮´)ː̖́

**Gedung pemerintahan pusat di Tokyo.**

Pukul 10.19, pertengahan musim semi bulan april merupakan hari yang sempurna untuk semua orang. Dimana angin berhembus lembut menggelitik setiap permukaan kulit, matahari menjunjung tinggi ditengah singasana-nya menebarkan kehangatan, bunga-bunga beraneka jenis bermekaran menampilkan keelokan warnanya. Helaian kelopak sakura ikut serta ambil bagian, menyemarakkan pagi yang indah itu dengan tarian-tarian cantik hingga warna merah muda lebih mendominasi disepanjang jalan beraspal yang setiap harinya selalu dilewati orang-orang. Membuat siapa saja yang berjalan ditengah suasana menentramkan ini ikut pula merasa kenyamanan tersendiri. Namun sangat disayangkan pagi yang indah itu harus dikotori dengan atmosfer panas dari para pencari berita baik media cetak maupun elektronik yang telah menunggu didepan gedung pemerintahan pusat sejak pagi buta hanya demi mendapatkan secuil informasi orang-orang berpakaian formal yang memasuki gedung mewah itu.

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan terus dilayangkan oleh sekumpulan manusia disekitar gedung baik bergender laki-laki maupun wanita yang berdesak-desakkan satu sama lain sembari membawa microphone ditangan kanan dengan suara yang tak bisa dikatakan memasuki standart etika berbicara pada dewan-dewan terhormat. Kilatan lampu kamera terus menemani hari yang cerah, mereka terus saja bersikukuh melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, berteriak-teriak dengan keras bermaksud agar sang narasumber mau menjawab segala keingin-tahuan mereka tentang topik panas yang menjadi perbincangan hampir diseluruh stasiun tv lokal jepang. Meskipun pada akhirinya mereka tahu hal itu akan sia-sia saja sebab si lawan bicara memilih bungkam, tak ingin mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, terus melangkah maju ditengah himpitan lautan manusia yang masih menuntutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Beruntunglah sosok itu memiliki 8 orang bodyguard yang mengawalnya untuk masuk kedalam gedung, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan nasipnya akan tragis menjadi bulan-bulanan masa.

Ketika dewan pemerintahan itu berhasil masuk kedalam gedung, helaan nafas kecewa terdengar jelas dari bibir para wartawan. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengumat tak terima diperlakukan begitu. Mereka merasa kesal telah bersusah payah mengeluarkan begitu banyak energi, berdesak-desakkan hingga hampir terinjak, berteriak-teriak dengan suara tinggi hingga membuat tenggorokan mereka sakit, ditambah harus membawa kamera yang beratnya hampir 3 setengah kilo dipundak hingga bahu mereka terasa kram, tidak dihargai sama sekali. Jangankan menjawab pertanyaan, memberikan sapaan hangat untuk mereka pun tidak. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa kesal bukan?

Tak selang beberapa menit, mobil Range Rover hitam terparkir dihalaman gedung. Sontak manusia-manusia hampir putus asa itu segera berlari kearah sosok laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan beberapa pengawal pribadi mengelilingi tubuh kecilnya. Sebenarnya pria berkulit pucat itu tiak terlalu suka dikawal bak raja begini, ia sangat risih, ruang geraknya terasa tak bebas jika harus berdampingan dengan pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia terjebak pilihan sulit. Daripada mati konyol karna keganasan manusia-manusia _agresif_ disekitar gedung pemerintahan pusat, maaf saja. Ia lebih memilih dikelilingi para bodyguard-nya. Sama seperti dewan pemerintahan tadi, pria memiliki lingkaran hitam dimata terus dihujani dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, tentunya topik pembicaran (sepihak) yang dilontarkan si lawan bicara tak beda jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Sabaku-sama, apa benar sejumlah mahasiwa dan mahasiswi dari Universitas Tokyo melakukan penggalian makam kuno disebuah situs terlarang? Tepatnya disekitar kawasan lembah akhir?" Gaara hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi pertanyaan si reporter. Tentu saja keterdiaman Gaara tidak disambut baik segerombolan orang-orang itu. Sungguh, mereka menginginkan jawaban yang jauh lebih memuaskan dari sekedar senyuman terukir diwajah pria bertato Ai ini.

"Apa benar mayat yang dimumifikasi itu bisa hidup kembali karna beberapa mahasiswa serta dosen di Universitas tersebut melakukan percobaan salah satu ritual aliran hitam yang tertera pada artefak kuno milik seorang siswa bermarga Uchiha?"

Seketika langkah kaki Gaara terhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan si reporter, dengan perlahan Gaara menatap sosok wanita berbaju hitam dari kerumunan orang-orang sedang menatap penuh harap kepada dirinya. Percobaan? Ritual Aliran hitam? Huh! Sekali dengar saja, Gaara sudah yakin terlalu banyak kesimpang siuran dalam pemberitaan menyangkut kemunculan Kaisar. Gaara benar-benar binggung, darimana mereka mendapatkan berita semu seperti ini? Jelas sekali kenyataan bangkitnya sang Kaisar berbeda dengan apa yang mereka sebutkan. Aliran hitam? Menggelikan! Statment tak bertanggung jawab itu tentu saja membawa dampak negatif bagi banyak pihak, tak hanya nama Universitas Tokyo dan teman-temannya saja yang tercemar. Adanya campur tangan dari pihak pemerintahan jepang pada penggalian situs makam kuno juga bisa memojokkan posisi mereka sebagai salah satu dalang terbangun-nya penguasa kegelapan itu. Gaara menghela nafas singkat, semua masalah rumit ini tak akan pernah terjadi jika saja dewan pemerintahan bernama Orochimaru itu tak terlalu tamak akan hal berbau duniawi. Menginginkan kekuasan lebih demi diri sendiri, tanpa memikirkan nasip triliunan manusia akan menderita karna-nya. Benar-benar bajingan! "Sabaku-sama?"

Mendengar suara wanita berambut ikal itu memanggil namanya, berhasil membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Walaupun wajah Gaara terkesan datar, tak menunjukkan ekpresi berarti untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang reporter, tapi hati gurbenur muda itu telah membulatkan tekad kuat untuk mengklarifikasikan permasalahan pelik ini. "Memang beberapa mahasiswa dari Universitas Tokyo jurusan arkeolog melakukan penggalian situs kuno disekitar kawasan lembah akhir, tapi seperti yang telah saya konfirmasikan sebelumnya, tidak ada percobaan menggunakan ritual hitam seperti yang kalian katakan. Mereka sebatas melakukan penggalian saja. Hanya itu." Iya, hanya ini yang bisa Gaara lakukan. Gaara bukannya bermaksud menyembunyikan fakta yang ada, tapi Gaara sadar, permasalahan ini tak layak diketahui oleh masyarakatnya. 'Tak layak' dalam arti kata, bukan masyarakat jepang tak memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya, mereka sangat berhak malah, hanya saja permasalahan ini bukan wewenang rakyat untuk mencari jalan keluar agar cepat terselesaikan. Biarlah permasalahan ini menjadi 'PR' bagi orang-orang seperti Gaara sebagai anggota wakil rakyat, menjadi 'ujian' yang akan menjadi cerminan diri untuk menilai seberapa pantaskah mereka menjadi seorang dewan pemerintahan yang _sebenar-benarnya, _ bukan dewan pemerintahan yang hanya menyandang nama saja. Selain itu, inilah satu-satunya cara agar penduduk jepang tak terlalu khawatir dan was-was dengan kemunculan Kaisar. Terkesan membohongi memang, tapi Gaara tekankan sekali lagi ia tidak berbohong. Ia hanya sedikit merahasiakan masalah ini agar situasi bisa dikendalikan tanpa adanya kepanikan berlebih yang akan membuat hal-hal tak diingikan akan terjadi.

"Permisi." Melihat Gaara mencoba _melarikan diri_ seperti dewan pemerintahan sebelumnya, para reporter itu pun berbondong-bondong melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Gaara yang akan masuk kedalam gedung pemerintahan pusat. Tidak ingin sang narasumber pergi begitu saja, tak banyak dari mereka berusaha menggapai lengan jas pemuda itu agar tetap diam ditempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Sabaku-sama, tindakan apa yang akan pemerintah lakukan selanjutnya untuk menanggulangi masalah ini?"

"Apa tanggapan anda sebagai seorang dewan pemerintahan menanggapi desakan dari Amerika agar jepang secepatnya memusnahkan mumi itu?"

"Apa benar kerjasama yang telah terjalin hampir 45 tahun dengan pemerintahan Amerika akan rusak hanya karna masalah ini, Sabaku-sama?"

"Saya dengar pemicu kemarahan _U.S. Department of State_ hingga menyelanggarakan konfrensi akbar antara Jepang dan Amerika ada hubungannya salah satu wakil kepala FBI yang menjadi korban kegagalan misi dari Senju-sama. Apakah berita itu benar, Sabaku-sama?"

"Bagaimana perkembangan masalah ini? Apakah keberadaan mumi itu telah berhasil ditemukan, Sabaku-sama?"

Begitulah rentetan teriakan-teriakan yang terus dilontarkan oleh para pencari berita saat melihat punggung tegap Gaara akan segera menghilang dibalik pintu masuk.

'BLAM!'

.

Tsunade berjalan dengan perasaan kesal sembari menghentakkan kedua kaki. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa para pencari berita itu menanyakan hal-hal yang bahkan Tsunade sendiri tak tau harus menjawab apa. Padahal konfrensi ini belum dimulai sama sekali, tapi masih ada saja orang mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengada-ngada seperti ini. Masalah penyerangan, langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil, bagaimana nasip persahabatan antara Amerika dan Jepang kedepan apakah semakin memburuk atau malah semakin erat. Sampai masalah sang Kaisar yang seharusnya tak ada seorang pun mengetahuinya juga tak luput dari pertanyaan mereka. Tsunade hampir saja melabrak si reporter karna terus mendesaknya agar ia mau menjawab berita mengenai Kaisar. Ia benar-benar kesal, pertanyaan dari sang wartawan itu tentu saja semakin membuat situasi tambah runyam. Kepanikan pasti akan melanda seluruh masyarakat jepang, jika mereka tahu bahwa saat ini nyawa mereka sedang berada diujung tanduk hanya karna kehadiran sang raja kegelapan ingin menguasi dunia berserta dengan rencana-rencana jahatnya.

"Tsunade-sama." Panggil seseorang saat wanita berambut pirang itu melawati lorong kosong menuju ruang utama tempat diadakannya konfrensi.

"APA!" Mata setajam tatapan elang dengan pandangan dingin nan menusuk terarah pada sosok pria dewasa berambut perak melawan arah gravitasi bumi. Pria berkulit putih itu terdiam seketika begitu mendapat balasan 'lembut' dari orang nomor satu di Konoha. Ia paham. Sangat paham malah bila situasi tidak cukup **baik** untuk sekedar _say hello_ pada wanita cantik itu. Pilihan bijak, mungkin seharusnya pria itu harus cepat-cepat menyingkir sebelum mendapat perlakuan yang lebih _lembut_ lagi dari Tsunade. Tapi apa mau dikata, kondisi sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi begitu saja, sementara ada hal penting harus disampaikan kepada wanita itu, sesuatu hal yang mengganjal keberangkatan mereka. Sebuah perkerjaan mulia yang telah dititahkan nona gurbenur kepada mereka.

"Ehem!" Pria itu berdehem keras, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi tidak nyaman saat pertama kali menegur wanita dihadapannya. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tsunade-sama. Saya tahu, anda sedang sibuk hari ini. Jadi akan saya jelaskan maksud dari kedatangan kami berdua kemari." Tunjuk pria itu dengan ibu jarinya pada seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan.

"Kalau begitu cepat, Kakashi. Dua menit, selebihnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol sambil minum teh denganmu."

Kakashi tak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Tsunade yang kelewat ketus (judes) padanya. Toh ia sudah kebal menghadapi sikap Tsunade berubah-ubah layaknya bunglon. "Kami telah mendengar berita campur tangan dari Amerika tentang keberadaan Kaisar. Saya tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi saya ingin pastikan sekali lagi. Keberangkatan kami menuju Nami, tetap dijalankan atau dibatalkan?"

Kali ini Tsunade berdiam diri seperti halnya Kakashi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bukannya Tsunade tak bisa menjawab, kalau hanya untuk masalah itu, siapapun bisa melakukannya, cukup bilang 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi tidak untuk posisi Tsunade saat ini. Ia tidak bisa dengan seenaknya memerintah Kakashi dan tim arkeolognya ke Nami mencari makam satu-satunya kunci untuk memusnahkan keberadaan Kaisar. Ia juga tidak bisa berdiam diri ditengah kondisi sulit begini. Setiap pilihan yang akan menjadi keputusannya kini tak ubahnya seperti pedang bermata dua. Bisa menguntungkan juga bisa memberatkannya. Jika ia memilih 'ya', keuntungannya tak lain dan tak bukan keberadaan Kaisar akan cepat menghilang dimuka bumi ini tanpa menimbulkan jatuhnya korban jiwa, namun disisi lain tindakannya akan dikecam banyak pihak karena telah memberi perintah seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dari wewenang paling tertinggi dijepang, Presiden. Tak hanya itu saja, bila terjadi suatu hal yang buruk menimpa tim arkeolog, ia tak hanya berurusan dengan pihak keluarga korban, tetapi juga dewan perlindungan, presiden, dan lebih parah seluruh rakyat jepang mengingat perintahnya ini terkesan sembrono, terlalu terburu-buru. Dan lagi hasil konfrensi ini pun belum pasti. Apakah akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik atau malah buruk. Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas hasil konfrensi ini sangat mempengaruhi keputusannya meng'iya'kan kepergian Kakashi, buruknya kedua hasil konfrensi yang belum dipastikan itu membawa dampak negatif yang sangat besar.

Begitu juga bila ia memilih 'tidak'. Keberadaan Sasuke seperti momok menakutkan bagi seluruh dunia. Suatu kesalahan besar menggerayangi pikiran Tsunade bila satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapi Kaisar dilewatkan begitu saja. Bukannya bermaksud pesimis, tapi bisa saja Kaisar mengetahui rencana mereka menghidupkan musuhnya lalu menghancurkan makam itu sebelum bisa dihidupkan. Jelas sekali bagaimana nasip seluruh dunia jika itu terjadi, ahh~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tsunade ketakutan, apalagi bila benar-benar terjadi. Yang benar saja, triliunan nyawa manusia menjadi taruhan kalau ia memutuskan memilih 'tidak'. Jangan terlalu berharap ada persenjataan milik Jepang maupun Amerika, sama saja mustahil mengingat lawan mereka seseorang makhluk abadi yang tak akan mati sekalipun meledakkan seluruh jepang dengan nuklir untuk melenyapkannya. Namun jika Tsunade bersikeras menolak pilihan ini, ia juga tak kuasa menanggung semua beban bila memilih pilihan 'ya'. Sungguh, Tsunade jadi serba salah sendiri dengan keputusannya. Kedua-duanya memiliki resiko besar. Pilihan yang sulit bukan?

"Jadi bagaimana, nona Tsunade?" Ulang pemuda bermata putih disamping Kakashi. Tsunade melirikan mata melalui ekor mata kearah pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Memang ini pilihan yang sulit. Dan juga saya tidak bermaksud menggurui anda, setiap pilihan pasti memiliki resiko. Jadi, saya cuma ingin bilang, apapun keputusan anda. Kami akan tetap didepan anda, menghadapinya. Sekalipun nyawa jadi taruhannya."

Tsunade mendecakkan lidah mengetahui orang-orang Hyuuga benar-benar keras kepala. Sama seperti dirinya. Percuma melarang, toh bocah-bocah ini pasti akan melakukannya juga. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah merestui anak-anak itu, apapun yang terjadi, mau hal buruk sekalipun, mereka akan bersama-sama menghadapinya. "Baiklah." Ungkap Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan setelah memikirkan matang-matang keputusan yang akan ia ambil dan tentu dengan resiko paling kecil diantara 2 pilihan itu. "Tetap fokus dengan apa yang kuperintahkan pada kalian 7 hari yang lalu. Kita buat Kaisar harus benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini."

Tanpa dijelaskan secara rinci, kedua pemuda itu tahu apa maksud Tsunade. Senyum kepuasan pun terkembang diwajah Kakashi dan Neji. Mereka memang tak salah memilih gurbenur! "Akan kami buat Kaisar menyesal dan tak akan bisa menghirup nafas lebih dari ini. Itu janji kami, nona Tsunade." Ucap Neji serius serta tatapan menyakinkan dari sorot mata.

"Tsunade-sama! Pertemuan akan dilakukan dalam waktu 3 menit lagi." Shizune dari arah depan berlari-lari kecil menuju Tsunade. Wanita beriris soft caramel itu mengangguk singkat. Sebelum ikut berjalan bersama sang asisten menuju keruang pertemuan, Tsunade tersenyum tipis pada Kakashi dan Neji, tatapan aku-percayakan-pada-kalian terpancar dari matanya. Membuat kedua pria itu terbakar kobaran semangat didada untuk melaksanakan tugas berat yang akan mereka hadapi.

Disaat Neji akan berbalik mengikuti Kakashi menuju pintu keluar. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat pemuda berambut merah bata menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Mendapati wajah datar pemuda dihadapannya, Neji pun ikut bersikap datar, memandang tanpa minat sembari memasukkan kedua tangan disaku celana. Merasa aura tak mengenakkan dari kedua pemuda itu, Kakashi pun mundur secara perlahan. Ingin memberi ruang pada kedua pemuda yang saling menatap dalam diam. "Aku pergi dulu, harus ku sampaikan berita ini pada yang lainnya. Sekaligus menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan kita butuhkan. 15 menit, cukup kan?" Kakashi menepuk pundak Neji pelan, membungkuk singkat pada Gaara, lalu berjalan menginggalkan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini." Mulai Gaara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Tugas." Jawaban singkat dari Neji, cukup membuat hati Gaara mencelos. Gaara tahu, pertanyaan yang ia utarakan pada pemuda itu bukan kalimat yang baik. Bagaimana pun juga Gaara binggung, ia benar-benat tak tahu harus berkata pada pada Neji setelah 3 tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun berjumpa.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Gaara hati-hati. Canggung, gelisah, khawatir sangat terlihat dari gestur tubuh Gaara meski wajah pucatnya tampak tak menunjukkan ekpresi berarti.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, tuan gurbenur?" Satu kalimat penuh penekanan dari Neji cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara telah mengenal Neji lebih dari 8 tahun, ia tahu betul sikap asli dari pemuda itu walau selalu memasang wajah cuek pada semua orang. Neji orang yang baik, hangat, dan lembut. Dan Neji mampu bersikap seperti itu hanya pada satu orang, yaitu Gaara. Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup? Seketika senyum pahit terkembang diwajah pemuda bertato Ai itu. Jelas sekali perubahan sikap Neji sekarang tak lain karna ulahnya sendiri. Awal yang baik saat bertemu, namun akhir yang menyakitkan saat berpisah. Mirisnya, Gaara menyalahkan semua perubahan itu terjadi karna perbuatannya. Perbuatan yang menurutnya mampu membuat kebencian menyeruak dipemuda tampan klan Hyuuga. Sedangkan fakta yang ada, masalah itu terjadi bukan atas dasar keinginan Gaara. Tapi keadaanlah yang membuat semua itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Ma-Maaf.."

"Maaf?" Ulang Neji dengan nada sarkastik. Semakin membuat Gaara tertekan dengan kepala telah tertunduk dalam. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku sudah menggangap hal _itu_ tak pernah terjadi diantara kita berdua." Neji mengepalkan kedua tangan erat dari balik saku celana melihat wajah terluka Gaara. Kalau boleh, Neji ingin sekali berteriak menyangkal setiap kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ingin memeluk pemuda itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata betapa ia sangat merindukan Gaara. Tapi lagi-lagi semua gejolak jiwa tertahan dikerongkongannya saat mengingat hari dimana pemuda itu lebih memilih _dia_, ketimbang dirinya. Hari dimana ia benar-benar ingin sekali menyusul ayahnya disurga sana daripada hidup lebih lama didunia ini tanpa Gaara disisinya.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disin-" entah kemana hilangnya suara pemuda berambut coklat itu. Bisa Gaara yakini, suara pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya bisa lenyap bak ditelan bumi pasti karna bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Ia tahu hubungan kedua pemuda itu tak baik, hancur malah. Geraman tak suka terdengar jelas dibibir menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. "Pertemuan akan diselengarakan sesaat lagi. Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam, Gaara." Dan Gaara tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah dari orang itu. Gaara paham, tindakannya kini akan menambah kebencian yang ada pada diri Neji.

Sebelum Gaara berjalan melewati Neji, ia berbisik sangat pelan. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali. Namun Neji bisa merasakan, nada terluka dan isakkan kecil terdengar jelas dari getaran suara Gaara. "A-Aku sadar, aku tak pantas menampakkan diri dihadapanmu." Setelah berlalunya Gaara, kedua tangan Neji semakin terkepal kuat. Mata putihnya tak segan-segan menatap bengis sosok yang menjadi biang keladi hingga Gaara memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak hanya demi memilih laki-laki ini. Laki-laki bejat yang tak pantas dipanggil sebagai seorang kakak!

"Apa mau mu?"

Mendapati nada dingin nan menusuk dari lawan bicara, pria beriris obsidan itu balas menatap dingin Neji. "J-a-u-h-i, Gaara!" Geramnya dengan suara mematikan. Tak segan-segan disetiap huruf yang ia ucapkan, seperti hendak mencabut nyawa pemuda satu tingkat dibawahnya bila berani membangkang perkataannya.

"Apa hakmu?!" Suara Neji terdengar lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar serius, akan ia ladeni jika laki-laki ini menantangnya berkelahi seperti 2 setengah tahun lalu.

"Jika kau bertanya apa hak ku? Jelas sekali aku punya hak. Gaara miliku! Camkan itu baik-baik." Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, kepalanya terangkat angkuh keatas menatap Neji.

"Gaara bukan milikmu, kau hanya sebatas kakak baginya." Desis Neji jengah. Tangannya benar-benar sudah gatal ingin meninju wajah pemuda itu saking muak dengan tingkahnya yang seolah-olah mengklaim Gaara ditakdirkan hanya untuk jadi miliknya seorang.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku kakaknya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan padamu, Gaara milikku."

Kekehan sinis terdengar dari bibir Neji. Gila! Neji benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak memukul pemuda itu. Orang ini tidak punya otak! Apa yang ia katakan sama sekali tak mempunyai dasar untuk memiliki Gaara seutuhnya. Sikap kelewat percaya diri pemuda ini patut diacungi jempol, tapi tidak untuk realitanya! "Kakak mana yang tega meniduri adik kandungnya sendiri, Kankuro. Aku tanya kakak mana?! Kelakukanmu lebih dari binatang. Berani sekali kau mengakui sebagai seorang 'kakak', tapi tingkahmu sungguh tak mencerminkan sebagai seorang kakak sesungguhnya!"

"Hati-hati mulutmu, Hyuuga! Kami melakukan hal itu atas dasar suka sama suka!" Sanggah Kankuro tak terima hinaan dilayangkan oleh Neji. Serasa seperti dituduh telah memperkosa Gaara.

"Jika kau pikir, desahan Gaara menyebut namamu saat kalian melakukan seks sebagai bukti ia juga suka atas 'sentuhan'mu. Kau salah besar Kankuro! Tubuhnya saja yang menyukai perlakuanmu, tapi tidak dengan hatinya." Desis Neji sambil melangkah maju, mencengkram kerah jas abu-abu milik Kankuro. "Tidak pernahkah kau sadar saat meniduri Gaara, kau melihat wajahnya yang terluka mengetahui ia disetubuhi kakak sendiri?! Kheh?! Pernahkah kau menyadari deritanya sebagai pelampiasanmu yang kehilangan ibu kalian hanya karna sikap Gaara mirip dengan beliau?! Pernahkah kau menyadari betapa naifnya Gaara hingga memilih memendam semuanya sendirian hanya karna takut membuatmu terluka, heh! Pernahkah kau memikirkannya Kankuro!" Bentak Neji tepat diwajah Kankuro.

"Ia lebih memilih menderita sendirian daripada melihatmu bersedih! Ia lebih memilih rasa sakit ditubuhnya daripada melihatmu terluka! Dan ia lebih memilih dirimu, daripada aku hingga membuat kami terjebak diantara jurang perpisahan semantara kali saling mencintai satu sama lain! Tak sadarkah kau telah membuatnya menderita! HAH!" Mendapati keterdiaman Kankuro. Neji mengerti benar pria dihadapannya ini sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana pun posisi mereka bertiga sangat sulit, terjebak diantara satu hati yang sama-sama ingin mereka miliki. Dan sialnya karakter mereka yang berbeda-beda malah membuat masalah ini menjalar seperti akar pohon yang tak ada habisnya. Yang satu ingin memiliki, yang satu tak ingin melukai, dan yang lainnya malah membenci karna keadaan terasa tak menguntungkan baginya.

"Jika benar kau mencintai Gaara. Jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini." Neji pun berlalu meninggalkan Kankuro masih terdiam mematung ditempat.

(҂'̀O'́)9

Gaara membuka pintu berukuran 3x4 meter dengan kedua tangan. Wajah pucat itu tak lagi menampakkan tatapan terluka seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Gaara sadar, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan masalah pribadi sementara masalah besar menyangkut seluruh umat manusia dipertaruhkan. Mata jade-nya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan yang besarnya seperti gedung convention hall. Tak hanya gurbenur saja menghuni ruangan itu, mentri-mentri kabinet dewan pemerintahan juga ikut hadir, jendral-jendral bintang 5 dari pihak Amerika serta nenek tua yang mengusulkan konfrensi merepotkan ini tak ketinggalan. Beda dengan konfrensi diadakan 5 gurbenur, konfrensi sekarang jauh lebih banyak persertanya sebab mencakup seluruh wilayah jepang. Sudah dipastikan, perdebatan panas tak dapat dihidari. Terlebih melihat wajah-wajah judes perserta konfrensi, caci maki pasti akan lebih mendominasi daripada saran.

Berselang 5 menit menunggu, central dari konfrensi ini datang menuju arah kursi yang berukuran lebih besar dari kursi lainnya. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan pihak Amerika disertai basa-basi menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Sosok itu duduk tenang, tak lupa senyum penuh kharismatik berteger diwajah, menambah kesan bijaksana nan tegas pada pria paruh baya itu. "Bisa kita mulai?" Sang moderator mengangguk sopan menjawab pertanyaan orang nomor satu di Jepang a.k.a Rikudo Sanin. Segala peraturan dan sebagainya dalam menjalankan sebuah konfrensi besar telah dijelaskan secara singkat oleh si moderator, tak selang beberapa detik suara dari arah sisi sebelah kiri ruangan berhasil membuka jalannya konfrensi.

"Ijinkan aku sebagai pihak yang dirugikan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu." Wanita paruh baya berambut putih berdiri dari tempat duduk. "Aku sangat kecewa sekali dengan kinerja pemerintahan Jepang. Tindakan kalian yang tak menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius sungguh mencerminkan sekali betapa tak pedulinya kalian pada nyawa orang-orang tak berdosa dibumi ini. Saking tak pedulinya, kalian bahkan mengirimkan langsung orang-orang negara kami untuk melawan Kaisar tanpa ada persiapan yang matang. Bertindak sembrono hingga nyawa orang-orang kami terbuang dengan percuma!"

"Maaf memotong ucapan anda mentri luar negri. Tapi harus saya klarifikasikan bahwa kami tak pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Bisa anda tanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan, sebab ialah yang memberi perintah pada FBI untuk menangkap Kyuubi." Pria bertubuh seperti seorang atlet binaragawan mendelik sinis pada Tsunade tak jauh dari tempat duduknya berada.

Tahu arti pandangan memuakkan pria berambut emas berkulit hitam legam itu, Tsunade menyenderkan punggungnya santai kesandaran kursi. "Terima kasih telah memperkenalkan ku, tuan Shokku." Balas Tsunade dingin nan menusuk. "Tapi harus kalian tahu, aku memberi perintah seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sikap dewan pemerintahan dan juga 4 gubenur dari 5 kota besar yang acuh tak acuh menghadapi Kaisar menjadi salah satu penyebab polemik ini. Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saja menghadapi mala petaka didepan kedua mataku. Jadi aku berinisiatif, melakukan pergerakan terlebih dahulu agar mata kalian yang buta akan dampak mengerikan dari kemunculan Kaisar bisa terbuka lebar."

"Tapi tak harus memberi perintah tanpa persetujuan kami, Nona Senju!" Dewan pemerintah tak jauh dari tempat duduk presiden menggebrak meja dengan murka.

"Jangan cuma bisanya menyudutkan ku saja! Aku sudah mencoba berbicara pada dewan pemerintahan dan 4 gurbenur dalam pertemuan bilateral mengenai masalah ini beberapa waktu lalu." Tsunade mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanan kearah Oonoki, Mei Terumi, Gaara, dan juga Kuuden Shokku. "Tapi apa jawaban mereka, mereka tak mempercayai perkataanku. Mereka malah memilih menunggu Kaisar menyerang. Apa kalian bisa diam saja menunggu Kaisar menyerang sementara kita tak punya persiapan apa-apa karna pemikiran dangkal mereka. Menunggu kita akan menjadi bangkai, begitu?"

4 gurbenur lain hanya diam. Merasa bersalah mungkin karna tak mau mendengar perkataan Tsunade tempo hari. Jelas mereka memiliki hutang pada wanita berambut pirang itu. Sebuah hutang permintaan maaf. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencoba bicara pada Presiden? Jika memang 4 gubenur tidak setuju, keputusan paling mutlak masih ada ditangan beliau kan? Kami saja yang bergelut dalam peperangan di Afganistan saja masih bisa membicarakan hal rumit dengan presiden kami tanpa bersikap sok pahlawan seperti yang anda lakukan." Ungkap salah satu Jendral berpakaian serba hijau, _U.S. Army. _

Tsunade berdecak sebal melihat wajah mengejak dari lawab bicaranya. 'Kenapa banyak sekali sih, orang-orang sok didunia ini?' Pikir Tsunade dalam hati. "Dewan pemerintahan kabupaten saja menentang usulan ku. Apalagi bila dewan pemerintahan provinsi? Kalau ingin berbicara dengan presiden harus melalui mereka terlebih dahulu. Anda pikir, berbicara dengan orang-orang keras kepala ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Setiap orang berbeda-beda. Jangan lupa juga Jendral, kami juga pihak yang dirugikan dalam insiden ini. Jadi aku minta jangan bersikap seolah-olah pihak kalianlah yang paling teraniyaya."

Tsunade tak hanya berhenti disitu saja, ia pun kembali mengungkapkan segala unek-uneknya karna secara tak langsung perserta konfrensi mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Kami telah banyak kehilangan pasukan. Tak hanya kepolisian kami, tapi beberapa pasukan dari divisi angkatan darat dan udara. Posisi kamilah yang paling dirugikan karna kehilangan banyak orang dari 3 instansi penting sementara kalian hanya kehilangan anggota FBI yang tak lebih dari 38 orang saja!"

"Hati-hati mulut anda, Nona Senju! Anda pikir nyawa orang-orang kami itu apa! Mereka itu manusia, punya kehidupan sendiri dengan keluarga mereka. Lancang sekali mulut anda berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah orang-orang kami tak berharga dimata anda!" Berang salah satu Jendral U.S. Marine.

"Kalian juga sama! Lebih mementingkan nyawa orang-orang kalian, daripada kami yang bernasip sama seperti kalian. Sikap kalian juga tak ubahnya seperti tak menggangap berarti nyawa orang-orang kami. Jadi apa bedanya kita berdua, hah?!" Balas Tsunade tak kalah sengit.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan _governor_ Konoha?" Balas Jendral itu dengan sarkastik. "Aku heran kenapa anda bisa menjadi gurbenur, sikapnya itu sungguh tidak punya _attitude_! Pantas saja penangkapan Kyuubi berakhir dengan kegagalan, dan banyak nyawa terbuang percuma hanya karna salah memilih pemimpin penyerangan. Benar-benar memalukan!"

"Brengsek!" Tsunade yang tersulut emosi mengerbak meja keras, hendak maju memberi satu 'hadiah' pada Jendral tak tahu sopan santun itu.

"Harap tenang semuanya!" Suara sang moderator menggelegar di seantero ruangan. "Jaga sikap kalian. Tujuan konfrensi ini untuk membahas bagaimana menghadapi musuh kita, bukannya menjadi ajang untuk saling mencaci maki seperti ini! Tenangkan diri kalian, gunakan kepala dingin. Jangan terpancing emosi. Tunjukan etika yang baik berbicara dihadapan presiden." Para perserta konfrensi terdiam sembari sesekali melirik kearah presiden.

"Aku paham perasaan kalian semua." Ujar presiden akhirnya setelah diam cukup lama selama masa konfrensi ini berlangsung. "Kita sama-sama menjadi pihak yang dirugikan. Ada baiknya kita bersama-sama memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menghadapi Kaisar." Seketika semua perserta konfrensi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Saya mengerti, Rikudo-sama. Saya masih bisa terima bila kedatangan mereka kemari membahas orang-orang mereka yang menjadi korban pada masalah ini." Sebuah suara sukses membuat semua pandangan mata terarah pada salah satu gurbenur berusia paling tua dari semua orang yang hadir disana. "Toh tanpa Tsunade bertindak gegabah seperti ini memakai orang-orang mereka, pada akhirnya kita pasti akan meminta bantuan FBI sebab pihak militer kita tak akan mencukupi untuk melawan Kaisar." Oonoki dari barisan dewan sisi sebelah kanan ruangan terang-terangan menyuarakan ketidak-sukaannya pada pihak Amerika. "Namun ada yang harus kalian ingat. Kedatangan kalian hanya pada batas itu saja, tak lebih sampai harus mengomentari kinerja pemerintahan Jepang. Yang tak kusetujui dari sikap kalian adalah kalian terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan internal negara kami. Aku tak bermaksud sombong, tapi kutekankan sekali lagi, masalah Kaisar berserta Orochimaru adalah tugas pemerintahan kami. Dan disini, kami hanya sekedar meminjam jasa kalian saja."

"Akupun berpikir begitu. Kami bukannya bermaksud untuk tak sopan, tapi sikap kalian yang terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah internal negara kami tak bisa kami benarkan begitu saja." Ujar Mei Terumi.

Pihak Amerika hanya mendecakkan lidah, memang benar mereka sudah terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan internal Jepang. Tapi tidak kah mereka melihat sisi positifnya, bahwa pihak Amerika hanya berniat baik ingin memberikan bantuan. "Tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun dibenak kami untuk mencampuri urusan internal negara kalian. Sesuai apa yang kami sebutkan sebelumnya, kami hanya ingin kalian tanggap dalam menangani masalah Kaisar tanpa ada jatuhnya korban lebih dari ini. Nampaknya ada kesalahpahaman mengenai maksud kedatangan kami." Jelas Chiyo santai.

"Kesalapahaman?" Ulang Shooku skeptis. "Mengomentari kinerja pemerintahan kami bukanlah suatu kesalahpahaman bagiku. Bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah penghinaan untuk negara kami!"

"Sudah ku bilang kedatangan kami hanya ingin pemerintahan jepang tanggap dalam masalah Kaisar. Kau terlalu dangkal berpikir anak muda, tak bisa membedakan saran dengan hinaan. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Nona Senju benar, 4 gurbenur terlalu dangkal pemikirannya." Hina Chiyo pada gurbenur Kumogakure itu.

"Dasar nenek tua!" Geram Shooku memukul meja besar dihadapannya. Gaara yang duduk tak jauh dari Shooku mencoba bersikap tenang dengan kedua tangan saling mengait satu sama lain dibawah dagunya. "Tenangkan diri anda, Shooku-sama. Anda tidak mau kan disebut dangkal oleh mereka lagi." Shooku mendelik tajam kearah Gaara, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebab sosok itu memilih mendudukan diri diatas kursi, menatap garang pihak Amerika dengan aura pekat berada disekelilingnya.

Presiden memijit pelipis kiri, sembari menghela nafas panjang. "Kita tidak dalam posisi siap untuk menyerang secara sendirian, Oonoki-san." Presiden dengan kewibawaannya menatap penuh Oonoki, Shooku dan juga Mei Terumi secara bergantian. "Seperti yang kalian katakan, masalah Kaisar telah memasuki wilayah internal negera kita. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menghentikannya, tapi harus kalian pahami. Kita tak mempunyai kekuatan penuh. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan hanya karna ego masing-masing. Amerika hanya ingin membantu kita." Nada lembut namun terkesan tegas keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Rikudo. Atmosfer panas dari ruang pertemuan turun satu tingkat saat mendengar betapa bijaknya pria berusia 46 tahun itu.

"Terima kasih atas kebijakaan anda, _Mr. President._" Ucap mentri luar negri. "Maaf atas ketidak sopanan orang-orang kami. Kami terlalu terbawa emosi." Presiden hanya menggangguk kecil sembari tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya. Mempersiapkan persenjataan muktahir untuk melawan Kaisar?"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan nada, presiden." Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua tangan wanita cantik itu bertumpu diatas meja, menahan beban tubuhnya. "Saya rasa tak ada gunanya menggunakan persenjataan modern untuk melawan Kaisar. Kalian tahu sendirikan bagaimana akhir dari rencana kami menangkap Kyuubi, kegagalan tetap menjadi hasil utama walaupun panglima angkatan udara telah membantu kami dengan armada terbaiknya."

"Lihat? Bahkan wanita licik itu berhasil memperdaya adik ku yang bodoh untuk membantunya menangkap Kyuubi. Benar-benar iblis!" Bisik Shooku pada Gaara yang tampak acuh dengan sosok disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," lanjut Tsunade menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Usaha itu tak kan berhasil untuk kita sebab Kaisar sosok abadi yang tak akan pernah bisa dilenyapkan walau meledakkan nuklir sekalipun."

Presiden diam sesaat, tak tahu harus bagaimana harus mengambil sikap ditengah kondisi mengerikan begini. Jelas saja mengerikan, saat ini mereka menghadapi mahkluk abadi yang tak akan terluka sekalipun meledakkan nuklir. Kalau boleh jujur, presiden lebih memilih terjadi Tsunami dijepang daripada harus menangani Kaisar, iblis dari segala iblis. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap presiden akhirnya.

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku telah memikirkan satu rencana yang bisa melenyapkan Kaisar dari muka bumi ini tanpa jatuhnya korban jiwa."

(˘ʃƪ˘)

Ruangan yang sebelumnya disinggahi oleh 2 orang laki-laki yaitu berambut pirang dan berambut merah bata. Kini tinggal Sasori dan Menma yang masih bertahan disana. Kedua pemuda tampan itu memilih duduk dikursi besi persegi panjang sepanjang 2 meter. Terlihat keduanya seperti tak ada niat untuk buka suara. Lebih suka berdiam diri dengan pikiran yang telah berkelana entah ke negri mana. Keheningan itu secara mendadak tergantikan senyum miris terkembang diwajah pemuda berkulit putih beriris blue sapphire begitu mengingat sebuah peristiwa yang menyayat hati. Tiba-tiba saja, Menma merogoh saku belakang, ingin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sasori melirikkan ekor mata melihat aura suram dari pemuda sebelahnya saat memandang benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Sasori paham, kesedihan pria berambut jabrik itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan foto di kedua tangan Menma.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori setelah merasa yakin, ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya..." Jeda Menma selama beberapa detik. Bisa Sasori lihat, mata Menma terlihat sayu saat mengusap-ngusap permukaan foto. "Sedikit bernostalgia dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

Sasori memberanikan diri mendekat kearah Menma. Cukup penasaran ingin melihat, siapa gerangan sosok-sosok balik kertas bergambar itu. Terpampang lah dua sosok wanita berambut hitam dengan ujung rambutnya pirang kemerahan. 'Bibi Tsubaki.' Batin Sasori mengenal si wanita yang merupakan istri dari pimpinannya, Nagato. Disamping Tsubaki, berdiri wanita cantik setengah menunduk dengan tangan kanan membentuk huruf V. Wanita itu adalah istri dari Komisaris Jendral. Tak hanya ada mereka berdua saja, 3 orang malaikat kecil berdiri dihadapan wanita-wanita itu sembari memasang pose yang sungguh menggemaskan. Bocah berambut pirang panjang tersenyum lembut kearah depan, balita berkumis seperti kucing berusia kurang lebih 4 tahun berada ditengah-tengah, dan satu lagi bocah bertampang nakal bersurai hitam merangkul balita disampingnya. Sekali lihat saja sudah tahu, itu Deidara dan juga Menma sewaktu masih kecil. Lalu siapa bocah lucu berambut pirang itu? Sasori bukannya tidak peka, ia tahu betul bocah laki-laki itu anak Komisaris Jendral yang diculik sekelompok pembunuh bayaran. Tapi kenapa ya wajah balita itu terasa sangat familiar. Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit tan, garis halus menyerupai kumis kucing entah mengapa mengingatkanya pada pemuda pirang yang ia tembak 2 hari lalu melalui pistol laras panjang. Pemuda cantik yang ia kira, salah satu pembantu setia Orochimaru.

"Oh tuhan!" Mengingat nama Orochimaru, seketika insting Sasori sebagai seorang FBI bergolak saat rentetan kejadian ganjil terselip diingatannya. Anak Komisaris Jendral yang menghilang diculik sekelompok pembunuh bayaran profesional, citra Orochimaru sebagai salah seorang mantan mafia, dan bagaimana cara Kaisar melindungi pemuda itu saat mereka menangkap Kyuubi. Ini hanya kebetulan semata, atau memang Tuhan ingin menunjukkan titik terang bagi mereka. Melihat bocah kecil difoto itu, entah kenapa Sasori merasa sangat yakin kalau pemuda yang nyawa-nya hampir terbang terkena puluhan bola meriam adalah anak Komisaris Jendral yang dicari-cari selama ini!

"Kau kenapa?" Menma menatap aneh perubahan wajah Sasori. "Jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan Naruto. Tak akan ku biarkan sepupuku bersama pria berandal berotak kotor seperti dirimu, bung! Kusarankan jangan berharap lebih bila kau masih sayang pada wajah tampanmu." Umpat Menma melotot sadis kepada pemuda berwajah baby face.

"Lebih dari itu. Aku yakin kau akan membunuhku saat mendengar apa yang ingin kusampaikan pada mu, Menma." Sasori meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia sangat yakin, ia benar-benar akan mati ditangan Menma bila ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tentu semua itu ada hubungannya dengan... "Naruto... Ini ada hubungannya dengan sepupumu, Namikaze Naruto."

.

"Tak apa-apa kau ku tinggal sendirian?" Wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan, berdecak pinggang dari arah pintu kamar. Sang penghuni kamar bukannya menjawab, malah menarik ujung selimut menutupi wajahnya. Tak ada jawaban, wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sudah lebih dari 2 hari laki-laki itu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan begini. Tidakkah ia merasa lelah setiap saat bergelung dibawah selimut tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Obito..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rin. Kau lebih baik pergi saja, nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Lagi-lagi perempuan bernama Rin, menghembuskan nafas. "Kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku. Aku pergi dulu. Bye!" Tubuh Rin pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, disusul bunyi dentuman yang berasal dari tertutupnya pintu depan. Sosok dibalik selimut menyibak benda lembut berwarna putih itu hingga batas pinggul. Menampakan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan tubuh bagian atas tak terselimuti satu benang pun (bertelanjang dada). Ia pun beranjak dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk diatas tempat tidur. Celana panjang warna hitam dikenakannya tampak lusuh. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir, tak lama laki-laki itu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kearah dapur. Ingin menemukan sesuatu untuk menganjal perutnya yang berteriak minta diisi.

Baru saja memegang sekeping biskuit diatas meja, suara bel dari arah depan berhasil mengintrupsi pergerakan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Niat tak ingin membuka pintu terlihat jelas diwajah Obito. Terbersit dipikiran Obito, orang yang berada didepan apartementnya itu adalah Rin. Mungkin ada barang yang ketinggalan hingga ia kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya. Namun ia cukup heran, bila orang itu Rin. Kenapa harus menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali begitu sih. Langsung masuk saja bisa kan?

Jengah mendengar suara bel memekakkan telinga, Obito pun mengalah. Berjalan kearah depan untuk memaki siapa saja tamu tak beradab menekan belnya tanpa henti seperti ini. "Ada apa sih! Berisik tah-" mata onyx Obito membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Di-Dia itukan!

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

To-be-Continue...

* * *

.

.

akhirnya update. fuh! *nyeka keringet*. bela-belain pulang kerja, demi update fic karna udah janji ama Shiro Hikari. maaf Hikari, mangkir janji. pdhl janji kemaren mau update, tpi krna lagi pusing mikir kerjaan, akhinya diundur. klo adas yang bertanya i robot kpn upate, jelas itu dhiyaundur, abis mau fokus ama hate you. kasian tu fic udah lumutan berbulan-bulan. wkwk. oke Hikari, udah update nih, jgn hantuin dhiya lagi yaa. wwkwkw, waktunya replay review!

Miyamoto Arufina:hahaha, dateng" udh ngerusuh nih miyamoto. wkwkw, dendem amat ya amat sih oro kyk naa. hehehe. keren? ahh yang bener. bo'ong nanti dhiya sumpahin pacaran ama oro loh. wkwkwk #plak!. yosh! ini udah updatew. review lagi yaa

sasunaru fans (Guest): wahh fans sasunaru namabahsatu nih, sesuai dgn namanya. cute bgt, xixixi. iya ini udah update. review lagi yaa. awas klo gak, (ngancem ceritanya) #dihajar sasunaru fans ampe babak belur.

Animea Lover Ya-ha: thanks nea, udah suka n review fic gaje ini. hehe, sungguh ga nyangka masih ada yg inget fic ini. hiks_hiks (peluk nea). iya ini udah update, en spirit 45 kok, hehehe. review agy yaa.

aiko (Guest): arogato aiko udh bilang fic abal en ancur-cur-cur ini keren. makasih loh udah mau menyempat kan diri utk review. ini udah update, review agy yaaa. hehehe

neko-tan (Guest):hehe, bukan perasaanneko kok. emng chap ini panjang bgt. datanya aja kemaren 62 kb. abis, dhiya disetiap chapter. dhiya usahain buat ada adegan sasunaru. nah karna dhiya memaksakan diri utk narok adehan sasunaru. jadi ficnya kepanjangan deh. heheh. kyk sinetron aje yaa, satu chapeter, sepanjang negara adegannya. wkwkwk. detail? syukur deh. hehe, ini udah update. review agy yaa.

Guest: lah? ini namanya, mana yaa? #garuk-garuk kepala#. oke! buat siapapun ini. arigato udah mau review. hehe, panggil dhiya aja. jgn author, biar akrab gitu, wkwkwk #plak! sok kenal nih author!. nee~ semalam suntuk? wahh, ampe jam berapa? jam 2 ,tiga? dhiya juga ering loh klo bca fanfic semalam suntuk. hehehe. oke, udah update ini. review agy yaa

Ren64 (Guest): arigato ren udah mau mampir di fic ini. bagus? syukur deh. dhiya ga mengecewakan kalian. hehe, lemon top? ,malah menurut dhiya abal bgt, ga hot, ga asem, kurang garem, ku- #plak! lu pikir sayur asem apa!#. wkwkw, makasih ren udah lope-lope ama fic dhiya. ini udah update, review agy yaa.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: terharu? *ngelap wajah gun-chan pake tissu*. busyet! udah gede masih nangis #buggh! ditonjok gun-chan sok-sok tau#. emang baek kok sasu, ngalahin tobi, ngalahijn doraemon deh baiknya (apa hubungannya?). rencananya dhiya juga mau bikin hamil lagi, udah dapet moment pas ini tentang kehamilan naru. tenang aje dah gun-chan. mau brpa bnyk? cewe, cowo, setangah mateng(?), ada semua deh. hehehe, nama anak itachi, ada deh. yang jelas, dia muncul kok dimasa depan. ditunggu aja dah. oke ini udah update. review agy yaa.

Uzumaki Scout 36:ini udah lanjut kok. hehe, yang dilakukan sasunaru dikonoha? tenang. pokoknya mereka akan membalik keadaan deh melsawan orochi. 1-1 deh skornya untuk sasunaru vs orochi. yang akan dilakukan oro sama kura-chan? khu-khu, ada deh *bagh-bugh-plak-plak!* (dihajar bolak-balik). ini udah update. review agy yaa, maaf ch ini belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan scout. ch depan aja yaa.

Dhindacouple (Guest): mi-minjem naru-chan =_="a. nekat nih dhinda. kaga tanggung ya, dibully sasu (kabur secepet eyeshield 21). lemon keren? syukur deh, hehe. oke ini udah update. review agy yaa

BlackXX: gomennn BlackXX. review black ga dhiya bales. padahal udah dhiya bales loh. warnetnya nih katrok! ga seneng liat org cantik online dikit aja! (BlackXX: hueek!) . fic ditunggu"? ughh! (meluk BlackXX. ditendang BlackXX ke merkurius). arigato BlackXX-chan! boleh manggil gitu kan, wkwkw. iya, abis sakit. maklum, dhiya bnyk terkena musibah, jdi badan ikutan drop. hueee, arigato BlackXX, atas ucapan bela sungkawanya. semenjak bibi meninggal, dhiya jadi protektif bgt ama nyokap (takut bernasip kyk bibi dhiya juga). gomen malah curhat, tpi kalo nyokap udah ga ada, dhiya niat bgt pergi dari kota dhiya, pengen mengadu nasip en berkelana ketempat yang dhiya suka. yups! kembali ketopik, ye'o. bener bgt tuh, sai ama danzo musuh besar sasuke. dhiya agamanya, islam. hehehe, klo bole tau ada apa gerangan yaa?, oke, disini dulu yaa cuap-cuapnya. entar lanjut lagi, chap depan. oke?! ^^

nasusay:eh-eh?! kok mengap-mengap sih. nasusay kenapa?! *treak histeris liat nasusay kyk ikan mujaer*. oh mantep toh, kirain ada apa, wkwkwk. begitulah nasusay, chap depan dhiya akan mengulas tentang danzo, sai, dan oro-sinting. hehe, sasu ga bakal nangis kok. kan ada obatnya *ngelirik naru*. hehe, hore (dhiya+nasusay tepok tangan gaje). suit-suit, yang abis uh-aah-uhh en nyebutin nama naru. gyaa! so cweettt (ditimpuk sasu berisik bgt). trims nasusay udah ngucapin belasungkawa buat dhiya. ini udah update, review yaa

Subaru Abe: ini udah update. arigato udah review. datang lagi yaa (bungkuk-bungkuk)

miszshanty05: err. nc-nya hot lagi? dhiya usahakan deh. arigatou udah review. datang lagi ya

kitten-kitty (Guest):hehe, dibener-benerin aje dah kitty. wkwkwk. imajinasi dhiya, idup? wahh, ngeri nyaa *plak!. kitty: bukan itu woi maksudnya!*. loh, kitty sakit gigi napa? gara-gara baca lemon sasunaru ya? ck! tuh sasu, klo nc=an tuh sikat gigi dulu. gigi kitty tuh sakit gara-gara lo! (dikubur sasu idup"). iya ini udah semangat. makasih kitty, review agy yaa

kinana:*gubrak!*. kinana ngomong apa sih, kok dihubung-hubungin ama berat badan naru. haha, denger tuh sasu apa kata kinana. jgn ampe salah mangigl algi! ga dapet jatah loh! (disusanoo sasu). oke ini udah update, review agy yaa.

MermutCS:ikutan sedih? hehe, arigato MermutCS. dhiya ga galau lagi kok. cuma sering meneteskan airmata klo inget almarhum, apalagi liet nyokap yang lagi tidur dengan damai. ati dhiya nyut-nyutan. diumur segini, belum bisa bahagiakan beliau. (malah cuthat! #plak!). mantap? arigato. hehe. ncnya juga? sykur dedh. yaa! dhiya juga suka bgt liat naru treak" histeris karna sasu kasar. bikin gimana gitu, wkwkw (MermutCS: jangan mikir mesum woi!). oke ini udah lanjut, review yaa

ChaaChulie247: chaa~. how are yuu! dhiya kangen nih ama chaa~ (chaa: stresnya kumat.) iya. begitulah garis besarnya, anak itakyuu? ada kok, entar juga muncul kok. dia juga idup dimasa depan. oke. udah update. review agy yaa  
Sai (Guest): ini sai mana nih?! sai yang negbunuh naru yaa #bletak, digetok bakiak cz seenaknya nuduh). sasu dikonoha? ch depan yaa, saabar. hehe, ch ini udah penuh sih. jadidialihkan ke selanjutnya. hehe. kurama? ch depan juga muncul. sabar yaa. oke. ini udah update. review agy yaa

.5: thanks .5 atas ucapan belasungkawanya. terkejut? napa terkejut? oh ita-kun meninggal. skyur deh feel ita-chan yang meninggal tersampaikan dengan baik. dhiya pas baca komiknya juga nangis loh. hehe. oke ini udah update, review agy yaa

driccha: hebat. makasih driccha. ini udah update. review agy yaa

indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong (Gues):hehe. abis dhiya pengen ada adegan sasunaru. jadi dipanjangin dikit kyk punya sasu. wkwkw! *plak! author yadong!*  
yee. hadiahnya telor ceplok. telur mata kambing ada ga? *bletak! sama aja woi!  
. oke ini udah update. review agy yaa

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: yaa, sai itu cuma dimulut aja bilang cinta ama naru. kenyataanya sama kayk danzo! penipu! playboy! tukang ngibul! penjahat wanita! (kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: sabar dhiya =_=. pengalaman pribadi nih.)  
trouble makernya sih ga jauh-jauh dari musuh bersangkutan. hehe, seneng yaa sasu mau megakui naruto bukan naruko. yuk potong tumpeng utk merayakannya, wkwkw. selalu bikin hot/ hehe, itu hanya imajinasi fujo dhiya yang lagi mengila.. gha belajar kok, wkwkw. sasuke itu abadi. tapi akan dhiya buat sasu bisa bersma naru laykanya manusia biasa. yang pasti itu terjadi pas endingnya, hehe. ditunggu aja yaa. oke? review agy khu-san.

dame dame no ko dame ku chan; hot? sangkyu~. ch ini ga ada nc. kayanyak nc bakal 2 atau 3 ch lagi. cz lagi fokus ama musuh suke. ga apa-apa kan? naru, hamil donk. masa ga hamil. pengen liat nih keponakan shiya gimana rupanya. moga ga mirip suke! *doa-doa, ditendang sasu masuk comberan*

Uzu Seichi: berkaca-kaca? hehe, dhiya pengen banget bikin fugaku mengakui sasu sebagai salah satu putranya langsung dari mulut sendiri. perasaan fuga ga pernah deh muji sasu. apa dhiya yang salah yaa? ga tau deh. yupp! bakar danzo yuk! biar cepet ke akherat sana tuh tau bangka! udah bau, jelek, item, idup lagi! (dicekek danzo seenaknya ngomong). anak itakyuu. ada kok, etnar muncul. naru hamil kok. sasu abadi cay, dia ga bakal mati kok, tapi nanti ada moment dhiya jadiin sasu manusia biasa. cz naru kan manusia biasa juga. tpi ada power. xixi, iya-iya, ggantian noh ama aniki uzu. ini udah update, review agy yaa

sytadict (Guest: iya. makasih sytadict taas ucapan belasungkawanya. hehe. iya-ya masih ada sytadict. tpi menurut dhiya gaje abis. ooc bgt, maklum amatiran. nangis? waduh, lap dulu water eye sytadict. ga kece lagi loh *nyodor tissu*. iya ini udah semangat kok. oke udah update. review yaa.

Kira Hanazawa: masih lanjut donk, gomen klo lama. heheh. penasaran kenapa org sasu berkhianat? paling dihasut ama danzo, secarakan dia judesnya ngalahin ibu-ibu komplek dhiya. nyeroxos mulu! bikin fitnah dimana"!. oke ini udah update, review agy yaa

devilojoshi: loshi! request fic dhiya mana! hayo, turunkan(?) janjimu wkwkwk. jgn senpai dunk, dhiya aja loshi. kitakan seumuran *plak!*. naru hamil kok, klo madara? ditunggu aja deh, wkwkwk. terharu? sukur deh. dhiya seneng klo perasaan dhiya berasa di fic ini. anak itakyuu muncul kok, dia idup dimasa depan. ditunggu aja yaa. oke, reviewnya jgn lupa

Isnaeni love sungmin: thanks Isnaeni love sungmin atas ucpaan belasungkawanya. dhia merasa seneng, ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan dhiya. ohh, kita senasip. dhiya juga gitu. badan dhiya nyusut loh gra". kyuk anak tk asing nyusutnya (kata temen dhiya). oke ini udah update. review agy yaa

ukkychan: arigatou ukkychan. udah review. top? top itu bukanya snack coklat yang harganya 5ratus perak bukan? XD. *bletak!. songong nih author). lemon mantap? syukur deh. seneng dhiya. iya, makasih juga loh udah review. mampir lagi yaa

aquamar: boleh kok manggil dhiya-chan kok. mangggil megan fox juga boleh, wkwk (ngerep!). ohh bru toh, salam kebal, selamat datang di ffn. hehe. iya ini udah update. review agy ya

Qhia503: ki joko bodo sibuk nyalon qhia. panggil tukang sate aja. biar kita sate bareng" tuh si oro!. iya kelam bgt, sama kyk hati dhiya. *bugh! ga nyambung oii!*. oke ini udah update. review agy yaa

Dobe siFujo (Guest): terima kasih ya atas ucapannya. amin, moga tante dhiya tenang dalam alam sana, hiks-hiks! sakitnya bermacam-macam, ampe ga bisa bangkit lagi. pdhl cuma pusing biasa aja, tapi efeknya beuhh! (lebay aah!). ckck, suka lemon-lemon nih, wkwkw. masa ga ada typo. perasaan berbanjiran deh., iya ini udah semangat. review agy yaa, udah update ini.

oke. cukup sampe disini dhiy bles review. met malam mingguan yaa bagi yang punya pasangan. yang jomblo. sama, kita senasip. gkgkgl, review minnaa ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adv****e****nture**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa,  
Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO!" Mata onyx Obito melebar seketika saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan manik biru sejernih lautan tepat berada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya terkikik kecil seraya menampilkan senyum lima jari.

Obito menggeleng pelan, mengusap kedua mata melalui punggung tangan untuk melihat lebih jelas pemuda itu benar-benar Naruto, apa cuma imajinasi saja karna terlalu merindukan sosok pemuda pencinta ramen itu? Entahlah, yang jelas Obito ingin memastikan lebih jauh lagi sebelum mengambil sikap. Memastikan apakah dia 'benar-benar' Naruto, atau hanya orang iseng yang menyamar jadi murid kesayangannya agar ia bisa ikut mencari makam musuh Kaisar bersama Kakashi dan tim arkeolog lainnya?

Memang terdengar sangat konyol pemikiran pemuda Uchiha satu ini, tapi tak ada salahnya kan bersikap waspada. Terlebih saat ini Kakashi berserta teman-temannya mengemban tugas penting, resiko kegagalan misi karna adanya kekacuan yang dibuat Kaisar dan Orochimaru untuk menghentikan mereka seperti waktu dulu masih mengancam setiap saat layaknya bom waktu siap meledak kapan saja. Jangan salahkan Obito bila ia bersikap selektif terhadap siapapun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah baru karna membocorkan rencana pembangkitan _musuh_ Kaisar ke sosok pemuda mirip dengan Naruto yang bisa jadi itu adalah anak buah Orochimaru sedang menyamar menjadi bocah paling berisik ditim arkeolognya.

"K-Kau..." Telunjuk tangan Obito terarah kearah laki-laki berkulit tan terselimuti jubah panjang warna coklat. "Be-nar..benar, Naru...to?"

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibir, pertanda kesal. Pipi bakpau-nya tampak mengembung, tak suka dengan kata-kata sang sensei berwajah _setengah_ sangar itu. Kedua tangan dibalik jubah pun tampak saling melipat diatas dada. "Apa maksud paman Obito? Aku benar-benar Naruto, kok!"

Obito mematung. Didunia ini yang berani (baca: kurang ajar) memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Paman Obito' hanya satu orang. Iya... Sosok pemuda yang dikatagorikan periang, memiliki 3 garis halus menyerupai kumis kucing, seluruh inci tubuh terselimuti kulit tan eksotis, surai pirang yang menawan, cengiran lebar tak pernah bosan menghiasi wajah imutnya dan klimaks dari semua pesona yang melekat didiri pemuda itu adalah mata biru sejernih samudra mampu membuat siapapun terhanyut kedalam pusaran langit tak berbatas bila langsung menatapnya. Bukannya Obito bermaksud berlebihan, tapi semua keindahan itu hanya dimiliki satu orang didunia ini, yaitu...

Namikaze Naruto.

"Paman Obi-"

'BRUK!'

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Obito mendekap erat pemuda itu ke pelukannya. Membenam wajah Obito diperpotongan leher mungil tak berotot milik Naruto. "Bocah bodoh!" Bisik Obito pelan sembari mengeratkan kedua tangan pinggang ramping Naruto, bermaksud ingin memeluk pemuda itu lebih dalam. "Darimana saja kau?! Kami mengkhawatirkan mu, tahu!"

"Pa-man?" Naruto berusaha mendorong dada Obito untuk menjauh. "Ugh! Se-sak..." Ucap Naruto akhirnya dengan diikuti gerakan kedua tangan memukul-mukul punggung Obito karna tak jua merasakan laki-laki itu akan mengurangi intensitas pelukannya, malah sekarang semakin bertambah dekapannya seakan-akan Naruto bisa menghilang didetik itu juga bila ia lenggah sedikit saja.

"Hn." Dua suku kata dari arah sebelah kiri Naruto cukup membuat aktivitas Obito memeluk pemuda itu terhenti. Meskipun terdengar datar, Obito bisa merasakan aura pekat terasa menghujam setiap permukaan kulit-nya ketika mendengar suara laki-laki itu. Tak betah berlama-lama di intimidasi sosok pria misterius tersebut, Obito dengan lantang mengadahkan kepala seraya membusungkan dada. Ingin menantang pria yang telah berani-berani mengganggu moment penting bersama sang murid.

Mata onyx Obito lagi-lagi terbelalak lebar melihat laki-laki berkulit albaster sedang menyenderkan punggung ke dinding apartemennya. Kaki kanan si pria terkekuk dengan telapak kaki berteger tepat dipermukaan dinding. Sama seperti Naruto, pria tersebut memakai jubah, bedanya jubah yang ia kenakan warna hitam dengan tudung jubah menutupi surai raven kebiruan-nya. "Ka-Kau!" Histeris Obito seraya menunjuk sosok pria bermata _onyx_.

.

**Gedung Kepolisian Konoha (Ruang Analisis Data dan Informasi).**

Pemuda rambut pirang panjang nampak sibuk mengutak-ngatik keyboard touchsreen yang menghubungkan layar besar extra besar berisikan sederet angka, beberapa web user yang terbuka diprogram OS Windows XP, dan huruf-huruf aneh seperti symbol. Sesekali pemuda itu tampak menghentikan sejenak aktivitas jari-jarinya _bermain_ diatas keyboard, bermaksud merenggangkan otot-otot yang mulai terasa kesemutan karna terlalu lama memaksakan jari-jarinya menekan tombol keyboard. Tak lama ia pun menyipitkan kedua mata dibalik lensa cekung berteger manis dipangkal hidung, ingin mengamati lebih detai objek-objek tertera di permukaan layar layar monitor. Gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibir tipisnya, lalu ia kembali fokus menekan tombol-tombol keyboard touchsreen setelah dirasa menemukan suatu ide untuk menyelesaikan kemelut permasalahan yang mendera otaknya. "Ini sudah dibuat menjadi _server_?" Tangan kiri dilapisi kulit coklat menepuk-nepuk pelan komputer didepan meja kerja-nya. Mata pemuda itu melirik sekilas wanita berada tak jauh di sampingnya.

Wanita dewasa berambut coklat sebahu menggangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Iya. Kami telah menginstall Linux atau FreeBSD di komputer, lalu kami konfigurasi kan sebagai _server_. Apa ada masalah?"

Pemuda berkucir ala pony tail itu menggeleng pelan sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot sampai ke pangkal hidung. "Tidak. Hanya memastikan saja. Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menginstall Apache atau IIS? Aku ingin meng-konfigurasinya sebagai Web Hacking agar bisa mengunggah file transaksi 3 pembunuh bayaran itu." Mata aquamarie sang pemuda menatap penuh wanita yang juga berprofesi sebagai kepala forensik dikepolisian Konoha.

"Err..." Gumam Rin tak jelas dengan kepala tertunduk. Mensejajarkan diri disamping kepala pemuda yang masih fokus menatap layar komputer. "Semua aplikasi dikomputer kami lengkap. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, semua telah di-Install terlebih dahulu oleh pihak Intelijensi kami yang dipimpin Yamanaka-san. Tapi..." Rin ikut menatap arah pandangan si pemuda ke layar monitor.

"Apa dengan menggunakan aplikasi seperti itu, data yang kita cari bisa ditemukan?" Suara bariton khas seorang laki-laki bergema seantero ruangan dilapisi kaca bening. Kedua manusia diruangan itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah laki-laki dewasa berambut pirang panjang nampak gagah memasuki pintu masuk, selang beberapa detik disusul laki-laki memiliki garis luka disepanjang mata hingga kedagu dibelakang sang pria.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi nada bicara laki-laki bermarga Yamanaka seperti kurang yakin dengan ucapannya. "Saya tahu anda pasti tidak percaya, saya mengunakan aplikasi standart seperti itu untuk menemukan file yang bahkan aplikasi bergensi seperti netcat pun tidak mampu menembusnya. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu _Mr. Yamanaka_. Percayalah, saya sedikit mempunyai rencana. Tunggu saja, dalam waktu 15 menit, saya pasti bisa membongkar transaksi tersembunyi dari 3 pelaku." Seru pemuda itu mengacungkan tangan kanan semangat.

Laki-laki terliliti kain hitam dikepala, menaikkan sebelah alis melihat kepercayaan diri sang Uzumaki muda. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu!" Jawabnya pasti sembari membalikan badan kelayar monitor. "Kelemahan kita sebagai hacker adalah terlalu fokus pada satu aplikasi. Kenapa tidak kita singkirkan saja cara berpikir kuno begitu. Mencoba suatu hal baru mungkin, dengan 2, atau 3 aplikasi sekaligus. Saya rasa, _lebih_ pun tak masalah."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menjalankan beberapa aplikasi secara bersamaan?" Anggukan singkat terlihat jelas dimata Inoichi. Ibiki memijat pelipis sebelah kanan sembari mengelengkan kepala seirama dengan Inoichi yang telah menghela nafas frustasi. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu? Apakah kau tahu, bila kita menjalankan aplikasi secara bersama, port dan daemon yang sedang berjalan akan sulit di scan. Gangguan pada sistem IT akan terjadi bila kau terus memaksa menggunakan lebih dari 3 aplikasi. Kau tahu resikonya jika itu terjadi, tuan Uzumaki Deidara?" Tanya Inoichi dengan kedua tangan bersedekap dada.

"Kerusakan fatal pada program yang akan kita lacak, kau tahu itu _Mr. Yamanaka._" Mata aquamarie Deidara menutup secara perlahan. Bersiap mengeluarkan kata-kata sebanyak mungkin untuk menyanggah ketidak-setujuan Kepala Intelejensi Konoha atas rencananya. "Memang kalau menggunakan aplikasi lebih dari 3 bisa menghambat keamanan jaringan saat melakukan penetration test. Tapi bila kita mampu menyesuaikan aplikasi yang digunakan, program yang dijalankan, dan tools yang tepat. Saya rasa tidak ada masalah."

"Mudah bagimu berbicara seperti itu, anak muda." Sanggah Inoichi sarkastik. "Tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku, bila kau telah berpengalaman menggunakan beberapa aplikasi secara sekaligus tanpa menimbulkan efek negatif bagi kerusakan Processor komputer kami. Malah aku akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan seluruh komputer ku padamu, kalau memang kau berhasil melakukannya 100% tanpa ada kecacatan sedikitpun. Sebagai anggota kepolisan, keselamatan nyawa seseorang adalah yang utama. Terlebih dalam kasus ini, nyawa orang itu adalah anak dari pimpinan kami."

Laki-laki Yamanaka itu menyenderkan pinggang kesisi meja. Kedua tangan dibalik kemeja coklat yang ia kenakan saling melipat satu sama lain diatas dada. "Namun mendengar kata-katamu yang terkesan seperti hendak melakukan percobaan dengan perbandingan persentase keberhasilan 1:10000 pada kasus ini, jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukannya lebih dari ini." Inoichi menempelkan telapak tangan keatas meja dihadapan Deidara, mata _jade_-nya terlihat berkilat tajam. "Harus kau tahu, anak muda. Kau tidak bisa bermain-main pada kasus ini seperti kau sedang memainkan sebuah game. Salah sekali, kau bisa mengulanginya secara berulang hingga kau menang. Tapi, disini, didunia **nyata**. Kejahatan tak bisa ditolerir, salah sekali bisa berakibat fatal. Nyawa tak berdosa bisa melayang. Kau tidak akan bisa mengulanginya karna dari awal, kau sudah _game over_."

Deidara menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Maaf bila ucapan saya menyinggung perasaan anda, _Mr. Yamanaka_. Namun harus saya tekankan, profesi saya CIA. Saya tak pernah bermain-main dalam tugas saya. Dan saya telah lama berkecimpung dalam dunia hacker selama 6 tahun. Bukannya bermaksud sombong serta tak percaya dengan kemampuan anda. Anda adalah orang hebat, lebih hebat dari saya dan semua orang tahu hal itu. Tapi dari pengalaman saya menghadapi berbagai macam perangkat web server, telah cukup membuktikan bahwa saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Deidara tersenyum lembut, memandang penuh harap pada laki-laki marga Yamanaka itu agar mau mengizinkan untuk menjalankan rencananya. "Saya cuma ingin bilang, percayakan semua ini kepada saya. Saya hanya ingin menemukan sepupu saya secepat mungkin sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Mohon pengertian anda, _Mr. Yamanaka_. Saya tak bermaksud di'ungguli atau meng'ungguli anda. Seperti berita yang anda dengar, kedatangan saya disini cuma ada satu alasan..." Inoichi dan Ibiki terdiam, menunggu penuturan kata dari bocah Uzumaki.

"Menemukan Namikaze Naruto."

Ibiki menatap Inoichi intens, mengisyaratkan ia harus mengambil tindakan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. "Aku tahu, Ibiki." Inoichi mendelik singkat Ibiki melalui ekor mata, mengisyaratkan laki-laki marga Morino agar berhenti melancarkan pandangan tak mengenakkan itu. Inoichi kini balas menatap Deidara. "Lakukan sesukamu, Uzumaki." Deidara hampir saja terlonjak gembira, namun suara Inoichi yang belum sepenuhnya berhenti bicara, mengurungkan niat Deidara ber_high five_ ria dengan di iringi ucapan terima kasih karna telah memberinya izin.

"Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi pada sistem komputer ku. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

.

.

Sementara di dalam sebuah mobil FRED warna hitam, 3 laki-laki berbeda warna rambut sibuk bergumul aktivitas masing-masing. Telihat jelas dua dari tiga sosok tersebut duduk dengan tenang dijok kursi belakang. Satu dari 2 laki-laki tersebut yaitu sang pemilik mobil nampak memutar stir kemudi kekiri dan kekanan menembus jalan raya dipenuhi berbagai macam kendaraan lalu lalang dengan mulut komat-kamit menggerutu tak jelas. "Kau gila Naruto! Kau gila!" Begitulah kurang lebih kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

Sedangkan si lawan bicara a.k.a Namikaze Naruto mendengus mendengar umpatan dilayangkan Obito. Ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membalas, toh ia sadar apa yang diucapkan pria itu memang benar adanya. "Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan saat ini, Naruto? K-Kau membawa _dia_!" Lagi-lagi telunjuk Obito mengarah kembali ke sesosok laki-laki bersurai raven sedang duduk santai sembari menyederkan punggung disandaran kursi. "Apakah kau tahu, dia ini siapa Naruto? Apa kau tahu siapa laki-laki ini, heh!? Demi Tuhan Naruto, kau berhasil membuatku gila untuk kesekian kalinya! Tingkahmu luar biasa _ajaib_, harus kau tahu itu." Obito memandang pemuda pirang disamping pria pantat ayam melalui kaca spion tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Iya! Aku tahu siapa dia paman. Jadi berhentilah mengulang kalimat sama. Aku benar-benar pusing mendengarnya~" Rengek Naruto menggaruk pelipis kirinya gemas.

"Jangan panggil aku, paman Naruto. Aku serius! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main!" Obito mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu kembali menatap intens jalan raya dihadapannya. Telunjuk tangan kanan tiada henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir kemudi berulang kali, tak sabar mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengenai laki-laki pembawa bencana yang ia bawa ke apartemen-nya beberapa menit lalu. "Jika memang kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bawa ke Konoha?! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai-sampai kau menyeretku untuk pergi ke kantor polisi dan membawa _dia_ ikut serta bersama kita?"

"Tenanglah paman! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu nanti. Ada masalah lebih penting harus kita selesaikan secepatnya!" Naruto menatap fokus layar ponsel yang ia pinjam dari Obito. Berkali-kali Naruto menekan beberapa digit nomor di keypad ponsel menggebu-gebu. Seolah-olah kiamat akan datang menerpa mereka, bila ia telat sedikit saja menghubungkan benda tipis itu dengan seseorang yang sendari tadi coba dihubungi. "Akh! Sial! Kenapa tidak diangkat Tou-san?!" Naruto segera memutuskan sambungan telpon begitu suara sang operator seluler bergema ditelinga untuk memintanya menghubungi beberapa saat lagi karna nomor yang dituju Naruto berada diluar jangkauan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, bocah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tahu, jika kita membawa laki-laki ini ke kantor polisi, kita akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh ayahmu. Dia itu musuh terbesar Konoha- eh, tidak! Dia musuh besar _Universal_ bertaraf internasional. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mati muda, bung! Hanya karna membantu tawanan kelas dunia menyerang kantor kepolisian Kohona." Teriak Obito melengking tak kalah keras dari suara Naruto yang terus mengumpat tak bisa menghubungi ayahnya.

"Paman jangan teriak begitu, aku jadi semakin panik tahu! Apa tidak bisa ngebut sedikit?! 180 juga tidak apa-apa." Paksa Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sensei-nya. "Kita harus secepatnya sampai di kantor Tou-san sebelum Kakashi-sensei benar-benar pergi dari Konoha. Nasip kita semua bergantung pada cepat atau lambatnya kita sampai dikantor Tou-san ku." Naruto menekan lagi sederet nomor dikeypad ponsel Obito tergesa-gesa, kemudian menempelkan benda flip itu ketelinga kanan.

"Kau gila, Naruto! 180? Yang benar saja!" Histeris Obito menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau mau mobilku ditilang apa? Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk menebus mobil ku kalau sampai itu terjadi bocah! Jangan mengada-ngada!" Obito memutar setir kemudi kearah kiri. Dari arah depan bisa Naruto lihat deretan mobil-mobil beragam variasi berjejer rapi disepanjang jalan.

Naruto terperangah. Melihat kemacetan diruas jalan yang menjadi satu-satunya cara agar bisa sampai dikantor tepat waktu dengan cepat. "Sial! Aku benci hari senin." Obito memukul stir kemudi frustasi. Tubuhnya merosot kesandaran kursi sembari memijat-mijat pelipis kiri.

"Oh Tuhan! Jangan sekarang. Jangan sekarang." Gumam Naruto menekan-nekan tombol diponsel, mencoba menghubungi seseorang secepat mungkin walaupun ia tahu, operator seluler lah menyambut dirinya sesaat lagi. "Akkh! Ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa dia, Baa-chan dan Tou-san daritadi susah dihubungi. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan! Tidak tahu apa ada masalah jauh lebih penting saat ini!"

"Berhentilah berteriak Naruto!" Suara Obito yang sebelumnya teredam, kini naik lagi menjadi 3 setengah oktaf. "Wajar saja Kakashi tidak bisa dihubungi, dia pasti sudah pergi dengan Tim Arkeolog kita untuk menjalankan tugas dari nona gurbenur. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan sebelumnya. Kenapa kau susah sekali sih diberitahu!"

Kalau boleh jujur, Obito sendiri sangat binggung melihat reaksi aneh dari Naruto (menurut Obito) saat berada di apartemennya beberapa menit lalu. Awalnya, Obito sangat shock mendapati pemuda bermata biru itu membawa laki-laki yang menjadi musuh utama dunia ke kediamannya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab Naruto segera mengganti topik lain, menanyakan kenapa Minato dan teman-temannya sulit sekali dihubungi. Sebelum bertandang ke tempat Obito, Naruto menghubungi semua orang-orang terdekatnya. Alasan Naruto cukup sederhana mengapa ia menelpon hampir seluruh kenalannya ditelpon umum pinggiran kota Konoha. Ia ingin minta dijemput. Naruto tidak bermaksud manja, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan juga Kaisar agar tak diketahui anak buah orochimaru yang hampir tersebar diseluruh pinggiran kota Konoha. Karna tak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif ke apartemen Obito untuk meminta bantuan. Mengingat jarak tempuh tempat tinggal Obito cukup dekat dari semua kediaman teman-temannya. Obito yang mengerti kenapa teman-teman Naruto sulit dihubungi, memberitahu pada Naruto bahwa teman-temannya sedang menjalani tugas penting dari gurbenur yaitu 'Mencari makam musuh Kaisar'. Sejak saat itu, tingkah Naruto menjadi semakin aneh dan berujung pada pemaksaan hingga akhirnya disinilah mereka. Didalam mobil, menuju ke kantor kepolisian Konoha.

Naruto yang entah saat itu sedang emosi pada Kakashi, atau pada kemacetan menghambat perjalanan mereka, ikut (kembali) teriak membalas perkataan Obito. "Paman juga jangan berteriak! Yang dari tadi berteriak siapa? Aku atau paman." Sebut Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah saling berteriak seperti itu." Sosok yang sendari tadi diam menonton pertengkaran tak bermutu dari guru dan murid, angkat bicara. "Dan kau. Cepat, lakukan sesuatu agar kita bisa cepat sampai di kantor polisi." Ucap, err... Lebih tepatnya perintah pria disamping Naruto.

Obito berdecih kesal. Meskipun tak suka dengan perintah seenak jidat dari pria itu, namun ia tidak bisa membantah ataupun melawan. Obito sadar, sosok yang ia hadapi ini bukan manusia biasa melainkan iblis yang berwujud manusia. "Ck! Kau ingin kau melakukan apa? Menbrak'an mobilku kederetan mobil-mobil itu, begitu?! Tidak ada celah yang bisa kita lewati, sepanjang jalan mengalami macet total! Dan kabar baiknya, aku tidak tahu kapan kemacetan ini akan berakhir." Yah, meskipun tak suka diperintah. Obito tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Terbukti, walau saat ini yang ia hadapi iblis dari neraka, masih saja sikap tak mau mengalah ala Uchiha ia tunjukan secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke menutup mata sebelah kiri dengan tangan. Tak lama keheningan pun melanda 3 sosok pria yang masih duduk manis didalam mobil FRED hitam, menunggu deretan mobil-mobil sepanjang 300 meter beranjak pergi meninggalkan kawasan jalan utama menuju pusat kota Konoha. "Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan adalah membiarkan musuhku hidup hingga mengambil semua milikku." Sebut Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik saking pelannya suara yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Walaupun pelan, Naruto dan Obito masih bisa mendengar dengan baik perkataan Sasuke . Selang beberapa detik, tangan kiri Sasuke semula menutup mata kiri, kini terbuka secara perlahan. Menampakkan mata merah dengan bola mata berbentuk segi enam mengalirkan darah pekat menetes dipipi albaster Sasuke. "**Untuk kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan mereka mengambilnya lagi untuk kedua kali!**"

'BATTS!'

'DRAK! BRAK! BRAK!'

Bunyi besi terlempar disertai decitan ban bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar nyaring ditelinga Naruto dan Obito. Kedua laki-laki berbeda warna rambut itu hanya mampu terdiam ditempat. Mata seterang langit, dan segelap malam terbelalak lebar melihat mobil-mobil yang semula tersusun rapi dihadapan mereka kini berpindah kesisi jalan raya tepatnya diatas trotoar dikhusukan untuk pengguna jalan kaki. Tak sedikit keadaan badan mobil yang sebelumnya mulus bak porselein, sekarang tampak penyok disana-sini dengan klakson mobil dan bunyi alarm saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Obito memandang horor permukaan jalan terlihat retak dihiasi garis-garis ban mobil menghitam dari bagian tengah jalan sampai diatas trotoar.

"Sa-Sasu-ke, A-Apa yang k-au lakukan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Mata bulat nan besar itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, tak suka dengan sikap sang kekasih terkesan brutal, seperti tidak punya belas kasihan.

Melihat raut wajah kecewa Naruto, Sasuke segera melingkarkan tangan dibahu pemuda pirang itu. Mata kiri Sasuke perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula, menjadi onyx sekelam malam menatap lembut tepat dikedua mata Naruto. "Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mempermudah perjalanan kita." Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangan mata kearah jendela kaca, ingin memastikan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke benar atau hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Umm... O-Okey." Setelah yakin tak ada jatuhnya korban jiwa saat Sasuke menyingkirkan mobil-mobil itu menggunakan kekuatannya. Obito memberanikan diri kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

"..."

"Paman..." Naruto memulai pembicaraan setelah kesunyian menyambut sisa perjalanan mereka. Obito tak menjawab langsung, melainkan bergumam tak jelas merespon panggilan dari murid kesayangannya. "Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan ku saat ini. Kenapa paman bisa mengenali wajah Kaisar? Padahal terakhir kali kalian melihatnya, dia dalam wujud tanah liat kan? Kurasa, dalam wujud seperti itu, wajah Kaisar sekarang sangat sulit sekali untuk diketahui."

Sasuke terdiam. Memang Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh, wajah _manusia_nya bisa dikenali dengan mudah oleh Obito yang notabene hanya bertemu sekali pandang saja dengan dirinya. Itu pun kondisi Sasuke masih terbalut tanah liat. Ditengah keadaan seperti itu, mustahil sekali Obito bisa membaca garis wajahnya dalam beberapa kali pertemuan. Terlebih ketika mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang riwayat hidup Obito, Sasuke yakin Obito bukan ahli pembaca wajah.

"Nona gurbenur, kepolisian Konoha, dan dewan pemerintahan kota menjalankan suatu rencana untuk menyerang markas Orochimaru dengan dalih ingin menggertak agar posisi mereka tersudut. Dewan pemerintahan berserta Kepolisian tak hanya bermaksud menyudutkan Orochimaru saja agar menyerahkan diri, tapi juga memancing kedatangan Kyuubi."

Alis Naruto menekuk tajam. Binggung mendengar jawaban Obito terkesan tidak nyambung. Naruto bertanya apa, Obito bukannya menjawab, malah bercerita. "Memancing Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Obito menggangguk singkat, tangan kirinya dengan cekatan memasukan gigi satu, lalu menjalankan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, pandangan matanya menatap intens Obito yang tengah menyetir. "Tapi untuk apa?" Tuntut Naruto.

"Menangkap Kyuubi menggunakan segel pengikat yang tertulis di artefak klan Uzumaki. Mereka ingin memisahkan Kyuubi dariku agar lebih leluasa menyerang, itu inti penyerangan yang mereka lakukan, Naruto." Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Obito mengganggukan kepala, tanda mengiyakan. Sejujurnya, Obito cukup terkejut dengan pemikiran Sasuke yang begitu cepat menganalisa permasalahan meski ia baru setengah menceritakan masalah itu. Ia jadi semakin ngeri saat menyakini tingkat kejeniusan Sasuke setara dengan klan Nara dan juga Namikaze yang sepenuhnya merancang ide-ide gila tersebut. Entah ia harus bangga atau takut pada _kakek buyut_nya itu, ia pun tidak tahu.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya rencana menangkap Kyuubi dengan wajah Sasu- maksudku, Kaisar?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Obito penuh keingin-tahuan.

"Karna target mereka saat itu adalah Kyuubi, nona Tsunade dan ayahmu sepakat untuk menyiapkan tentara berkapasitas besar. Tak hanya melibatkan hampir sebagian besar kepolisian Kohona saja. Angkatan laut, darat, dan bahkan anggota FBI pun ikut berkerja sama. Singkat cerita, dari berita yang kudengar, 137 orang pasukan elit diturunkan. 134 tewas, 2 kritis, dan satu orang mengalami luka cukup berat dibagian tulang rusuk. Satu orang saksi yang masih hidup itu adalah anggota FBI, dan dia..." Obito berhenti sejenak, sembari menghela nafas panjang. "...adalah orang yang menyebarkan sketsa wajah Kaisar melalui tim analisis wajah kepolisian Konoha."

Mendengar penjelasan Obito, entah mengapa lidah Naruto terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Bagaimana Naruto tidak shock? Sasuke seakan dicap sebagai penjahat kelas kakap hingga melibatkan dunia. Bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya berlomba-lomba ingin melenyapkan Sasuke dari muka bumi. Tentu saja Naruto terasa terpukul. Sasuke orang baik, ia tidak bersalah seperti yang selama ini mereka tuduhkan. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke hanya terjebak. Terjebak diantara orang-orang rendah seperti Shimura dan Orochimaru hingga menyebabkan ia ikut terkena dampak negatif akibat bualan busuk mereka. Entah kenapa, bila mengingat ketidak-adilan nasip yang mendera Sasuke membuat hati Naruto terasa terbakar. Terbakar akan semangat ingin membersihkan nama kekasih dengan menemui satu-satunya 'pihak' yang bisa menghentikan semua kemelut masalah ini. "Obito-sensei, bisa cepat sedikit?"

Tanpa basa-basih, Obito menginjak kuat pedal gas hingga mobil miliknya melaju menembus jalanan yang telah lenggang tidak lagi dihinggapi kemacetan begitu mendengar sang murid tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'paman'. "Ngomong-ngomong," dengan kecepatan diatas 120 km/jam, Obito segera membanting setir kemudi kesebelah kanan. Membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi menukik ekstrim begitu melihat rambu-rambu lalu lintas berdiri indah diatas trotoar membentuk gambar panah mencuat tajam kearah kanan. Mobil yang dikendarai Obito berdecit hebat, membentuk kemiringan belokan 160 derajat dengan body belakang mobil hampir menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan. "Kalau kalian tak keberatan. Boleh cerita sedikit, kenapa kalian berdua ingin sekali mengagalkan rencana nona gurbenur menghidupkan bangsawan Shimura?" Tanya Obito disela-sela keringat dingin mengucur karna hampir saja menabrakan diri ke pembatas jalan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban baik Naruto dan Sasuke, Obito pun tak keberatan untuk melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "Memang ku akui, aku juga tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan nenek tua itu. Tapi, jika kalian memberitahukan ku alasan kalian, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu. Walaupun kenyataan-nya, aku cuma bisa membantu menjadi _supir_ kalian."

"..."

"Hey-hey~! Cerita sedikit tak apakan? Lagipula, aku butuh sedikit kejelasan kenapa kalian menyeretku hingga mengendarai mobil bak orang gila begini?!" Gusar Obito sendari tadi tak mendapat satupun jawaban dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap laki-laki disampingnya dalam, seperti ingin meminta izin. Mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto, Sasuke menggangguk kepala singkat. Mempercayakan pembicaraan ini, kekasihnya lah yang mengambil alih. "Aku..." Gumam Naruto dengan nada menggantung. "Sebagai salah satu bagian tim Arkeolog, tidak bermaksud untuk menghalang-halangi atau menghancurkan mimpi teman-temanku yang mendambakan untuk mengungkap misteri mengenai situs warisan terbesar dunia. Tapi harus kalian tahu, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa melakukan semua ini." Obito memilih diam. Ia benar-benar mengerti, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan bertindak tanpa alasan logis. Walaupun dibeberapa kesempatan, bocah pirang itu sering melakukan hal-hal konyol. Tetapi ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seserius ini dalam mengambil sikap. Obito sangat yakin, apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang menjadi buah bibir banyak orang.

"Aku dan Kaisar bukannya ingin menghentikan Kakashi-sensei dan tim arkelog lainnya." Sasuke segera memegang erat jemari tangan Naruto, bermaksud memberi kekuatan pada sang kekasih agar bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran pahit yang dulu mereka alami. "Kami... Hanya ingin menghentikan iblis. Iblis yang telah menyengsarakan aku, Kaisar, dan orang-orang terdekatku diwaktu dulu. Iblis yang sebenar-benarnya..."

.

"Brengsek kau, Sasori! Kau benar-benar brengsek!" Begitulah makian yang terus dikumandangkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam sambil melangkah melangkahkan kaki tergesa-gesa dikoridor kantor kepolisian Konoha. Tak banyak orang-orang yang berlalu dikoridor tersebut memandang heran si Uzumaki muda karna tiada henti-henti menggerutu dengan kata-kata tak pantas untuk diucapkan seorang pejabat kepolisian seperti dirinya.

Sedangkan si lawan bicara berdiri tak jauh disamping pemuda berkulit putih itu, meringis pelan menahan sakit disudut bibir akibat pukulan telak dilayangkan Menma sebanyak 5 kali ketika akan membalas segala umpatan dikhususkan Menma padanya beberapa detik lalu. "Aku tahu, aku memang orang yang brengsek. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 60 kali sejak 11 menit yang lalu, Menma." Sasori berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit dibagian ulu hati karna di_serang_ oleh Menma.

"Iya, itu sebelas menit yang lalu dan 11 menit kedepan akan kupastikan peti matimu sudah sampai disini tepat pada waktunya, bung!" Gerutu Menma sadis menatap tajam pemuda berkulit Ivory itu.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf padamu, tapi harus kau tahu. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, _Kids_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau pemuda pirang itu adalah adik sepupumu." Sanggah Sasori mengusap darah disudut bibir yang ia yakini kulit pipinya telah membiru mengingat kekuatan pukulan Menma. "Kupikir, dia salah satu bawahan Orochimaru. Mengingat saat itu ia bersama dengan Kyuubi. Ditambah, pihak anggota kepolisian kalian pada waktu itu seperti tak mengenal dia. Jika mereka memberitahukan dari awal padaku kalau dia adalah putra Komisaris Jendral, aku tak akan sesungkan itu menembak kakinya."

Menma mengeram marah. Yah, begitu mendengar cerita dari Sasori perihal penangkapan Kyuubi disertai kemunculan Naruto dan dibumbui insiden tembak-menembak. Menma seketika meradang, terlebih Sasori dengan lugasnya memberitahu padanya bahwa dia menembak kaki Naruto menggunakan senjata laras panjang. Tidak bisa terbayangkan lagi bagaimana emosi pria berumur 22 tahun itu mendapati fakta nyawa sepupunya hampir melayang ditelan puluhan bola meriam atas perintah Sasori. Pukulan demi pukulan hinggap diwajah tampan Sasori sebagai bentuk pembalasan telah berani melukai adik kecilnya. Sasori pun tidak melawan ketika Menma memukulnya. Ia sadar, ia pantas mendapat pukulan itu karna telah membuat putra Komisaris Jendral yang ia hormati terluka.

Menma paham, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan anggota kepolisiannya dan juga Sasori yang tak mengenal Naruto. Salahkan bocah pirang itu tak pernah mau datang bila diajak ke pesta yang diselenggarakan ayahnya dengan seluruh para anggota kepolisian. Wajar saja bila kepolisian Konoha saat menangkap Kyuubi, tidak mengenal siapa itu Naruto. _'Damn you Naruto!' _Batin Menma miris. Jika saja Naruto lebih sering menampakkan diri pada bawahan Minato, pasti saat ini Naruto telah berkumpul bersama mereka tanpa harus khawatir terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa pemuda _cantik_ itu.

"Aku harus memberitahu Deidara juga Minato Ji-san!" Menma bergegas melangkahkan kaki mendahului Sasori.

Sementara itu, diruang Intelijensi Kepolisian Konoha.

Deidara masih sibuk menekan berbagai tombol diatas keyboard touchsreen dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata aquamarie-nya bergerak liar mengamati detail sederet huruf dan symbol dipermukaan layar monitor. Tak hanya Deidara saja, Inoichi pun nampak sibuk di barisan seperangkat komputer dari arah kiri, ikut _mengutak-ngatik_ tombol keyboard.

"Ibiki, apa sudah siap?" Inoichi mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Ibiki yang sedang memasangkan beberapa kabel disebuah perangkat elektronik berukuran 30x25 cm. Ibiki menggangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan Inoichi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Deidara merapikan kembali kacamatanya yang melorot. Ibiki, Rin, dan Inoichi langsung mengerumuni Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengarahkan mouse kesebuah icon disisi kiri _dekstop_.

"Bila kita mengaktifkan aplikasi secara bersamaan lebih dari 3. Program akan bersifat secara _aktif _dan_ pasif_. Bila secara aktif, struktur langkah-langkah yang akan dijalankan adalah _portscanning, network mapping, OS Detection, application fingerprinting_. Semua itu bisa dilakukan menggunakan toolz tambahan seperti nmap atau netcat untuk menyeimbangkan aplikasi yang kugunakan. Secara _pasif_-nya langkah-langkah yang dijalankan, mailing-list (jasakom, newbie_hacker, hackelink, dsb), via internet registries (informasi domain, IP Addres), dan Website yang menjadi target." Setelah menjalankan langkah-langkah yang ia sebutkan disertai gerakan jari-jari tangan menekan tombol-tombol keyboard. Deidara pun mengakhiri ritualnya dengan menekan tombol enter melalui jari telunjuk tangan kanan sebagai prosesi akhir.

Layar ekstra besar dihadapan mereka menampilkan icon jam pasir dengan tulisan loading selama beberapa saat. Inoichi, Ibiki, serta Rin menatap penuh kebimbangan. Jelas mereka bimbang, bagaimana kalau rencana yang dijalankan Deidara tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau data yang mereka inginkan ternyata tidak bisa ditembus seperti hari-hari sebelumnya? Bagaimana bila yang mereka dapatkan nanti kerusakan pada sistem komputer bukan data keberadaan Naruto? Semua ketakutan itu terus menjalar dihati mereka karna icon jam pasir pada layar besar dihadapan mereka tidak juga berganti.

"Apa akan berhasil?" Bisik Rin menatap Deidara. Pemuda itu hanya mengganguk singkat sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemari tangan kiri. Ibu jari tangan kanan Deidara nampak ia gigiti untuk menetralisir kegugupan yang melanda.

**'ONE FILE FOUND'**

Inoichi dan Ibiki menyerukan kemenangan dengan mendesis lega saat melihat layar ektra besar dihadapan mereka menemukan satu file. Ternyata tidak sia-sia ia mempertaruhkan semua perangkat komputernya pada Uzumaki muda itu, membawakan hasil memuaskan dari mereka duga. "Rin, hubungi Komisaris Jendral. Katakan padanya, data transaksi 3 pembunuh bayaran yang menculik Naruto berhasil ditemukan." Rin menggangguk singkat menyanggupi perintah dari Inoichi. Tanpa banyak waktu, wanita berambut coklat itu segera mengambil ganggang telpon diatas meja.

Deidara mengklik data yang baru saja ia unggah sebanyak 2 kali hingga menampilkan 358 folder. Setelah menyeleksi beberapa folder yang ia anggap berhubungan langsung dengan kasus penculikan Naruto, ia pun mengcopy paste data itu software komputer. Dari sederet folder yang ia ambil, entah kenapa satu folder dengan nama document 'transaksi pengiriman uang', menarik perhatiannya. Segera saja, Deidara membuka data tersebut karna tak kuat terlalu lama dilanda rasa penasaran menyelimuti hati. Benar saja apa yang telah kepolisian Konoha duga, tak hanya mafia kelas berat saja yang menggunakan jasa ketiga orang itu. Pejabat-pejabat tinggi diberbagai negara turut _menggunakan_ mereka. Deidara tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi seperti mereka memakai jasa pembunuh bayaran. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka menggunakan pembunuh bayaran? Menangkap pencuri? Koruptor? Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Disela-sela kesibukannya mengamati sederet nama orang-orang yang melakukan transaksi pengiriman uang, ada satu nama yang berhasil membuat pupil mata Deidara melebar. Setelah memperhatikan lebih seksama, Deidara tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya mengingat _nama itu_ menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan pemerintahan Jepang saat ini.

_Send: Orochimaru_

_Date: 2-26-2013/ 17:20 PM_

_Nominal Transfer: ¥36.000.000;_

_To: Kin_

'Dua kali transaksi pengiriman uang pada tanggal 12 dan 26. Hmm, 12 Febuari...' Deidara mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen diatas meja, seperti mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting ditanggal tersebut. "Hari penculikan Naruto." Bisik Deidara tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pulpen yang ia genggam keatas lantai. Pemuda _blonde_ itu segera mengamati kembali layar komputer masih menampilkan data transaksi pengiriman uang dari 3 pelaku penculikan sepupunya. "Tidak ada transaksi pengiriman uang selain tanggal 26, berarti Orochimaru adalah orang terakhir yang memakai jasa mereka."

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Inoichi ikut melirik layar komputer yang diamati oleh Deidara. "Orochimaru? Dia juga memakai jasa mereka? Untuk apa?" Berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas berhasil dilontarkan Inoichi ketika melihat nama Orochimaru tertera di layar komputer.

"Orochimaru?" Ulang Ibiki melangkah mendekat kearah Deidara dan Inoichi. Raut kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajah pria yang sering memakai penutup kepala ketika melihat objek yang dipandangi kedua pria pirang disampingnya. "Apa dia mau menambah pasukannya untuk melawan kita, Inoichi?"

"Kaisar telah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh seluruh orang di Jepang, Ibiki. Tidak mungkin mereka mau menggunakan pembunuh bayaran itu hanya demi menambah pasukan untuk melawan kita."

Deidara menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan spekulasi inoichi. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru mau repot-repot membayar 3 pembunuh bayaran dengan jumlah besar untuk menghadapi kita. Kecuali..." Deidara mengalihkan pandangan dari 2 orang pria dewasa disampingnya. "... Ia membutuhkan mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu hal."

Inoichi memegang dagu dengan tangan kiri, tanda sedang berpikir. "Apa mungkin, ini ada kaitannya dengan insiden diperbatasan desa Tetsu?"

Deidara dan Ibiki tak bisa lagi menahan kedua alis yang menekuk sembari mengucapkan, "Insiden?"

Inoichi mengangguk. "Kemarin, salah seorang petugas kepolisian melaporkan adanya kecelakaan kereta api dikawasan hutan perbatasan desa Tetsu. Kereta api sepanjang 45 meter dengan 2 gerbong kereta masuk kedalam jurang. Minato-sama menyerahkan kasus itu kepadaku untuk menyelediki penyebab kecelakaan. Awalnya, aku menduga insiden itu 100% murni kecelakaan tunggal. Namun ternyata perkiraan ku salah." Inoichi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya mendapati 3 orang (ditambah Rin yang telah selesai menghubungi Minato) terus memandangi dirinya seperti meminta kejelasan. "Saat tiba disana, aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan, seperti setengah jembatan yang hancur dan kereta api yang bisa masuk kejurang sementara kondisi dari kendaraan itu masih dalam keadaan baik. Mustahil bila kereta itu tiba-tiba bisa keluar dari jalur dengan sendirinya mengingat jalur kereta api itu sendiri tidak mengalami kerusakan yang berarti ketika kami periksa. Aku berani bertaruh, kereta itu telah diserang oleh sekelompok orang. Terbukti, saat memeriksa bangkai kereta, permukaan kereta itu tak lagi mulus. Seperti terhantam semacam ledakan. Selongsong peluru kaliber 150 juga menjadi bukti untuk menguatkan dugaan kami. Beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa atas insiden ini."

"Lalu apa hubungannya data transaksi pengiriman uang ini dengan kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Setelah kami menyelidiki lebih lanjut pada salah satu saksi yang memiliki kereta api itu, aku menemukan satu bukti yang cukup mencengangkan. Dia bilang, kereta api milikinya disewa oleh seseorang dengan bayaran tinggi, mengejutkannya si penyewa itu adalah Orochimaru." Inoichi menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kembali perkataan yang tertunda. "Bila kalian bertanya apa hubungan kecelakaan itu dengan data transaksi pembunuh bayaran yang berhasil kita unggah. Jawabannya adalah insiden kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat pada tanggal 26 Febuari pukul 14.40, 3 jam sebelum transaksi itu dilakukan." Ungkap Inoichi menatap tajam 3 orang yang telah membelalakkan mata, terkejut.

"2 gerbong kereta, menyewa pembunuh bayaran..." Gumam Ibiki pelan dengan nada terkesan menggantung. "Dilihat dari cara orang tua itu. Apa mungkin dia ingin melenyapkan seseorang?" Inoichi menggangukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya.

"Naruto..." suara Deidara terdengar gemetar hebat ditelinga orang-orang itu. "Mungkinkah, Naruto yang ada didalam kereta api itu?"

Rin menggelang kepala pelan, "T-Tidak mungkin Naruto-sama ada disana, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Kali ini Deidara lah menggeleng kepala seperti yang dilakukan Rin. "File data ini menunjukan ada dua kali transaksi pengiriman uang yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Pertama pada tanggal 12 Febuari, bertepatan saat Naruto diculik dari rumah sakit. Dan juga tanggal 26, tidak ada aktivitas transaksi pengiriman uang ditanggal berikutnya selain Orochimaru. Bukti pun telah menunjukan pelaku penculikan Naruto adalah 3 pembunuh bayaran itu. Jika sudah begitu, siapa pun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dalang penculikan Naruto adalah, Orochi-"

'BRAK!'

"Deidara!" Menma mendorak kasar pintu masuk dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki menuju 3 orang pria yang telah memasang raut wajah iblis. "Aku telah tahu siapa penculik Naruto!"

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alis, binggung. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Menma mendecakan lidah, memutar kedua bola mata bosan mendapati raut wajah sang kakak seperti tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya," tunjuk Menma pada Sasori yang baru memasuki pintu masuk. "Sebab dia salah satu pelaku yang ikut andil mencelakai Naruto."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan salahku, Menma!" Tatapan tajam Sasori layangkan pada pemuda surai hitam. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau yang kutembak itu adalah sepupumu. Wajar saja aku berpikiran, dia salah satu komplotan _mereka_." Elak Sasori.

"Tunggu!" Deidara mengangkat kedua tangan didepan Menma dan Sasori, bermaksud menghentikan adu mulut yang telah siap dilontarkan sang adik untuk membalas sanggahan Sasori. "Bisa kalian jelaskan lebih detail lagi? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan sekarang."

Menma menghela nafas lelah, bersiap-siap mengendalikan emosi saat akan mencerita ulang obrolan singkatnya dengan Sasori. "Saat penangkapan Kyuubi beberapa waktu lalu oleh pihak FBI, angkatan laut, darat, juga kepolisian Konoha. Sasori melihat Naruto bersama dengan Kaisar. Dan saat ini, Kaisar berkerja sama dengan satu orang. Menurutku, tidak mungkin Kaisar bisa tahu keberadaan Naruto kemudian menculiknya kalau bukan _Orochimaru_ yang memberitahukan-nya." Dengus Menma jengkel ketika menyebut nama Orochimaru. Entah kenapa nada yang tersirat dari Uzumaki bungsu itu lebih terdengar seperti ingin mencabik-cabik sosok pria tua berkulit pucat itu lalu membuang potongan tubuhnya ke samudra hindia untuk camilan ikan hiu.

"Sudah kuduga, Orochimaru pelakunya!" Geram Deidara lekas merogoh pistol didalam laci meja komputer. "Siapkan satu helikopter ke desa Tetsu, Menma! Aku akan meringkus mereka."

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya kau memberi perintah padaku." Teriak Menma tidak suka diperintah seenaknya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ibiki menarik bahu Deidara yang telah bersiap keluar ruangan. "Kau tidak bisa bertindak seperti itu, Uzumaki-san. Kepolisian kami punya aturan, walaupun anda orang _luar_, tolong hargai segala tata tertib peraturan kami." Jelas Ibiki sembari melipat kedua tangan.

Deidara berdecih tak suka, meskipun begitu mau tak mau Deidara harus mengikuti perkataan Ibiki. Bukan berarti Deidara mengalah, namun ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat onar dinegara orang, terlebih ditempat kerja suami dari bibinya itu. _Heckler-Koch HK MG4 MG43 Machine Gun_ ditangan kanan, Deidara selipkan kembali kebelakang celana, mengaitkan senjata api itu tepat dibalik ikat pinggang. "Sebaiknya kita melaporkan terlebih dahulu semua bukti-bukti ini pada pimpinan kami. Bila Minato-sama telah mengambil keputusan, baru kita bertindak."

"Maaf mengecewakan anda, _Mr._ Morino. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kurang ajar, tapi saya cuma ingin bilang, anda..." Deidara mengusap pelan pundak terlapisi jas hitam dikenakan Ibiki. "Tak perlu repot-repot. Saya yakin tanpa melaporkan bukti-bukti ini pada _uncle_ Minato, beliau juga pasti akan memerintah kami untuk menangkap Orochimaru. Permisi."

Belum sempat Deidara berjalan menuju pintu keluar, suara alarm bergema hebat diseluruh kantor kepolisian Konoha. Ruangan yang semula terang berderang, kini gelap dengan cahaya merah berkelap-kelip mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir Deidara dan juga Sasori pada 3 orang anggota kepolisian Konoha yang telah berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Bila alarm Detektor keamanan NE 555 dan LM 567 berbunyi." Menma mulai melangkahkan kaki ke pintu keluar menenteng sebuah _airsoft handgun_ berjenis WE M92 _(Stainless Silver Finished Slide and Frame)_. "Itu tandanya, kantor kami disusupi penyusup."

Mendengar hal itu, Deidara ikut mengeluarkan _Heckler-Koch _dibalik ikat pinggang bagian belakang. Sasori pun melepaskan satu _handgun_ berjenis P38 Walther, pistol semi-otomatis 9 mm terpasang rapi dibelt hitam melilit punggungnya. Ketiga orang pemuda itu mengikuti Ibiki dan Inoichi telah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan mereka dengan posisi siap menembak.

"Bisa kau hubungi bagian divisi pemantauan, Rin. Kita harus mengetahui dimana posisi penyusup itu untuk meringkusnya langsung." Rin segera menganggukkan kepala mendengar perintah dari Ibiki, wanita rambut coklat yang ikut berjalan disamping Inoichi memasang headset ditelinga kanan.

"Mereka dipintu masuk utama, inspektur. Densus anti teroris dalam perjalanan kelantai satu untuk menyergap mereka terlebih dahulu."

Inoichi menolehkan kepala kearah Rin, sebelah alis pria laki-laki pirang itu tampak terangkat. "_Mereka_? Penyusupnya lebih dari satu." Inspektur kepolisian yang menangani divisi Intelijensi memasuki lift diikuti beberapa orang-orang dibelakangnya.

Tak sampai 2 menit, pintu lift pun terbuka. "Menurut informasi, pelaku lebih dari satu. Saat ini aku mencoba menghubungi salah satu anggota densus, tapi belum direspon. Kemungkinan saat ini mereka telah- ahh! Itu mereka." Rin mengambil pistol dibalik blazer ia kenakan. Mengacungkan senjata api berwarna hitam itu tepat dikerumunan orang-orang berseragam serba hitam, dilapisi jaket anti peluru, helm, masker hitam dan goggle menutupi kedua mata sedang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi objek -penyusup- tersebut dengan pistol laras panjang.

52 anggota densus menyadari kehadiran inspektur mereka langsung membukakan jalan untuk akses masuk kedalam tengah-tengah lingkaran. Meskipun 15 anggota membubarkan diri memberi akses masuk, pistol laras panjang yang berada ditangan masing-masing anggota tak bergerak seinci pun, terlihat jelas dari sinar laser berwarna merah tetap mengarah kejantung 3 sosok misterius itu.

5 orang pria dan satu wanita yang baru memasuki lingkaran tersebut membulatkan mata ketika bersitatap dengan 2 orang pria ditengah-tengah lingkaran. "Naruto!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru seterang langit nampak menangkat kedua tangan, melindungi sosok laki-laki dihujani 52 laser merah dibagian kiri, tepat jantung laki-laki itu berada. "Menma-Nii, Dei-Nii? Kenapa kalian ada di-" Iris blue sapphire Naruto menatap tajam laki-laki berambut merah bata yang ikut menodongkan pistol semi otomatis kearah laki-laki dibalik punggung kecilnya. "-sini?"

"Kemarilah Naruto-sama. Mendekatlah pada kami, laki-laki dibelakangmu sangatlah berbahaya." Inoichi masih mengarahkan revoler-nya pada laki-laki bersurai raven.

"Berbahaya?" Ulang Naruto penuh nada sarkasme. "Menurutku, kalian dan laki-laki rambut merah itu lebih berbahaya daripada Sasuke."

Merasa hanya diri-nya lah satu-satunya laki-laki bersurai merah seperti diucapkan Naruto, Sasori pun angkat bicara. "Maaf untuk masalah tempo hari, tapi sungguh aku sangat menyesal sekali tentang penembakan itu." Ungkap Sasori masih mengarahkan senjata sambil memicingkan mata kanan kearah target .

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus jenggah. "Aku tidak butuh rasa penyesalan kalian. Lebih baik turunkan senjata kalian sebelum aku benar-benar marah!"

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan, Naru! Jauhi laki-laki itu atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menembak kalian." Desak Menma bermaksud untuk menggertak.

"Kalau begitu tembak saja aku! Aku tidak takut." Tantang Naruto semakin merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. "Atas dasar apa kalian memaksa ku menjauhi Sasuke. Kurasa kalian tidak punya hak. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa! Sebaiknya minggir, biarkan aku lewat. Aku ingin menemui Tou-san." Naruto berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tangan mungil terbalut kulit tan menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda berkulit albaster.

"Jangan buat kami bertindak kasar, Naruto-sama!" Bunyi pelatuk pistol seperti ditarik dari arah depan menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Tak perlu repot-repot mengadahkan kepala, karna Naruto tahu siapa gerangan sosok yang sedang mengacam-nya. "Segera jauhi Kaisar, tidak ada peringatan untuk kedua kali bagi anda kalau masih melanggar. Kami tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, seperti Menma bilang, laki-laki itu berbahaya. Kami hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anda. Mohon pengertian-nya, Naruto-sama."

"Sudah kukatakan kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, Inoichi-san. Kalian mengacungkan senjata pada orang yang salah, Sasuke bukan orang jahat!" Ucap pemuda berkulit tan penuh nada benci. Naruto menghela nafas singkat, sungguh ini bukan moment yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan orang-orang ayah-nya. Naruto paham, waktu yang ia miliki tak banyak. Keadaan semakin mendesak, dan ia tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Kakashi pun sendari tadi sulit dihubungi, kemungkinan besar sensei tampan suka membaca buku porno karangan kakek-nya itu tidak lagi berada di Konoha. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto tambah frustasi menghadapi orang-orang keras kepala dihadapannya kini. Memang semua polisi harus memiliki sikap tegas, tak pandang bulu pada setiap orang yang berpotensi merugikan nyawa orang lain. Jujur Naruto kagum akan kedisiplinan sikap dari rekan-rekan ayah-nya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Mau tak mau Naruto pun harus pintar-pintar mencari alasan agar secepatnya terbebas dan menemui sang ayahanda.

"Berhenti, Naruto!"

'DOR!'

Baru selangkah berjalan, timah panas dari kepala badan investigasi berhasil menginterupsi pergerakan Naruto. Laki-laki memakai penutup kepala itu mengadahkan wajah kearah laki-laki berjubah hitam, kembali ia menarik pelatuk menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanan. Mengarahkan benda warna silver itu kepunggung Sasuke meskipun asap putih masih mengepul dari moncong pistol. Ibiki bukannya tak waras, dia masih sadar betul dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kalau boleh jujur, ibiki sama sekali tak punya niat untuk menembak putra semata wayang Komisaris Jendral Kepolisian itu. Ia hanya ingin mengertak Naruto dengan menembakkan satu peluru kesisi pipi pemuda manis tersebut agar diam ditempat, tentunya tembakan itu tidak mengenai seinci pun kulit Naruto.

"Jangan diam saja, Obito! Cepat tarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Kaisar!" Teriak Inoichi pada laki-laki bersurai raven berada tak jauh dari posisi Naruto. Mata onyx pemuda itu memandang ragu sosok yang sedang memeluk (baca: melindungi) Naruto dari timah panas Ibiki. Disatu sisi, Obito ingin sekali membantu sang murid saat mendengar _real story_ dari mulut keduanya. Walau saat itu, mereka bertiga sempat berdebat hebat lantaran Obito tak percaya Naruto reinkarnasi Naruko dan pergi kemasa lalu saat ia dalam keadaan pingsan, tapi setelah berpikir secara rasional, serta menganalisa cerita versi Naruto dengan artefak kuno milik keluarganya. Memang tak bisa Obito pungkiri terdapat sedikit keganjilan dibeberapa bagian, ia pun memilih untuk percaya pada Naruto. Tidak sulit untuk mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Pointnya satu, mayat hidup seperti Kaisar saja bisa bangkit kembali, apalagi Naruto yang pergi kemasa lalu. Tentu semua itu bisa saja terjadi atas kuasa sang pecipta.

Berbicara mengenai pokok inti perintah Inoichi yang harus disikapi Obito. Jujur, disisi lain, Obito juga tak kuasa menolak perintah aparat negara. Sebagai warga negara yang baik, ia harus mematuhi aturan. Sialnya, kepolisian Konoha bukan termaksud orang yang mudah mentolerir suatu masalah, meski masalah sepele pun, sekali salah dimata mereka tetap salah. Dan bagi mereka, kesalahan Kaisar terlalu banyak, saking banyaknya kata maaf pun bukan lagi harga yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Jika sudah begitu, berontak pun tak ada guna lagi. Kalau masih tetap melawan, resiko yang ditanggung tak hanya menjadi musuh besar bagi kepolisian Konoha saja, tapi juga seluruh masyarakat Jepang, bahkan dunia karna dianggap membantu penjahat.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ti-dak apa-apa?" Ucap Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tertembak peluru dibahu kanan.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat membalikkan badan memunggungi Naruto, menghadap langsung orang-orang yang masih mengarahkan senjata padanya. Selonsong peluru yang telah menjadi serpihan kecil tergeletak begitu saja dibawah kaki Sasuke. Meskipun wajah Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekpresi yang berarti, aura hitam yang menguar dibalik tubuh tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Yaa, Sasuke marah. Marah pada sosok pria yang hampir mencelakai kekasihnya. "Seperti yang kalian dengar dari Naruto, kami cuma ingin bertemu Kepala Komisaris-"

'JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!'

"SASUKE!"

"Tahan Naruto, Menma!" Suara bariton khas dari arah depan menggema diantara kumpulan orang-orang yang masih menodongkan pistol kearah Sasuke. Menma dengan sigap menarik tangan Naruto, mengunci satu lengan Naruto agar tidak berontak.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto berontak hebat, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Menma. "Lepaskan aku, Menma-Nii! Sasuke! Lepaskan Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto melihat Sasuke telah terlilit tali senar hitam dari ujung pistol anggota kepolisian lain yang baru datang.

Sasuke memandang tali senar yang melilit tubuhnya dalam diam, lalu pandangan mata onyx sekelam malam tanpa bintang menatap datar laki-laki dewasa bersurai pirang dihadapannya. Sekali lihat saja, Sasuke tahu laki-laki itu adalah ayah dari kekasihnya dimasa kini.

"Tou-san! Lepaskan Sasuke, Tou-san! Sasuke tidak bersalah! Kalian salah orang!" Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata mendengar suara kekasih terus menyerukan namanya. Sungguh hati Sasuke bagai tersayat ribuan pedang mendengar suara Naruto bergetar hebat seperti menahan tangis hanya karna memikirkan dirinya. "Lepaskan Sasuke! Aku mohon, Tou-san. Lepaskan Sasuke!"

"Bawa dia ke sel tahanan khusus, Ibiki." Perintah Kepala Komisaris tanpa mengindahkan suara anaknya yang terus memohon agar Kaisar dibebaskan. Ibiki mengangguk singkat, kemudian memberi komando pada beberapa anggota densus dengan bahasa isyrat untuk mengikutinya. Senjata api laras panjang masih setia di tangan masing-masing anggota densus, terus mengarahkan moncong pistol pada Sasuke tanpa ada niat untuk menurunkannya.

"Tou-san! Dengarkan aku, Tou-san! Sasuke tidak bersalah! Lepaskan aku, Menma-Nii! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto menghempaskan tangan Menma yang mencengkram erat lengannya. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Tou-san, lepaskan Sasuke! Dia tidak bersalah! Minggir kalian, jangan bawa Sasuke! Sasuke tidak bersalah. Minggir!" Naruto menerobos anggota kepolisian hendak membawa pergi Sasuke. Tangan mungil Naruto mendorong kuat senjata api yang masih terarah pada Sasuke berserta dengan si pemilik senjata. Naruto menggenggam erat tali senar ditubuh Sasuke, berusaha membuka tali tersebut meskipun ia tahu hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia karna tali senar ditubuh Sasuke di_design_ khusus oleh ayahnya agar tidak mudah putus.

"Naruto." Bisik Deidara lirih memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, menahan tubuh mungil pemuda bermata biru itu untuk tidak terus berontak melepaskan tali senar ditubuh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Dei-Nii! Tou-san, Sasuke tidak bersalah! Lepaskan Sasuke! Aku mohon, jangan bawa Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto kencang. Tubuh Naruto menggeliat kekiri kekanan, berusaha melepaskan diri saat melihat Sasuke telah dituntun oleh anggota densus menuju sel tahanan khusus. "Berhenti! Jangan bawa Sasuke. Dia tidak bersalah! Lepaskan Sasuke!" Sebutir air mata menggantung dikedua sudut mata biru Naruto menjadi pemandangan miris bagi Menma, Obito, dan Sasori yang masih berada ditempat. Dalam waktu sedetik saja, air mata yang telah menggenang dipelupuk mata tumpah meruah seiring dengan raungan Naruto meminta Sasuke dilepaskan.

Minato yang berada diujung koridor memandang terluka wajah putranya. Ia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan putra tercinta pasca penculikan harus berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir dengan rontaan dan tangisan. Sayangnya tangis yang ia dapatkan bukan tangis kebahagiaan, melainkan tangis kesedihan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" Suara raungan Naruto menggema dilorong yang sepi. Sepi tanpa sosok Sasuke karna tubuh laki-laki tersebut telah menghilang ditelan pintu coklat diujung Koridor.

.

(¬˛¬)

.

"Naruto." Ketukan halus disebuah pintu coklat mengalun lembut. Wanita cantik bersurai merah kembali mengetuk pintu setelah tak mendengar jawaban dari si empu kamar. "Sayang, ini Kaa-san nak. Ayo makan dulu, Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan Ramen kesukaanmu." Ucap Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada jawaban seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat Kushina menghela nafas gusar. Sudah lebih dari seminggu Naruto terus mengurung diri dikamar, tidak mau makan, minum, bahkan menyahut panggilan Kushina pun tidak. Sejak tertangkapnya Kaisar dimarkas besar kepolisian, sikap Naruto berubah. Tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu. Berbagai cara dan bujuk rayu dari orang-orang terdekat tak jua berhasil meluluhkan Naruto. Malah Naruto semakin gigih tak mau keluar sebelum permintaannya dikabulkan oleh sang ayahanda. Seperti pepatah bilang, _like father like son_. Sikap keras kepala Naruto ternyata menurun dari sang ayah. Meskipun Naruto tidak makan, minum, dan terus mengurung diri, Minato tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menuruti keinginan sang anak. Profesionalitas, begitu lah semboyan hidup Minato. Urusan keluarga beda dengan perkerjaan, sekali pun dalam situasi genting menyangkut putranya, Minato tak ingin mencampur adukan masalah pribadi dengan perkerjaannya. Tentu saja sikap keras kepala ayah anak itu membuat Kushina semakin khawatir, takut putra tercinta akan jatuh sakit jika terus memaksakan keadaan seperti ini.

"Naruto~, ayo makan sedikit sayang. Kau bisa jatuh sakit, kalau tidak makan." Kushina mencoba kembali memanggil putranya, jemari lentik tangan kanan tak berhenti disitu saja, mengetuk kembali pintu kamar berkali-kali.

"Kushina Nee..." Panggil seseorang dari arah ujung lorong. Kushina mendongkakkan kepala, melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Outoto." Senyum manis terukir diwajah cantik Kushina mendapati laki-laki berambut merah marun itu mendekat.

Walau senyum yang membingkai wajah wanita itu terlihat seperti dipaksakan, laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki ikut mengembangkan senyum membalas senyum kakak perempuannya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ada perubahan?"

Mata riak air Nagato berubah sendu melihat gelengan kepala Kushina. "Tetap seperti kemarin." Begitulah yang terdengar ditelinga Nagato setelahnya.

"Biar aku yang membujuknya, mungkin saja bicara dengan ku, ia mau membuka pintu."

"Tidak mungkin, Nagato." Kushina lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah. Tidak yakin dengan usul sang adik. "Dan-Nii dan ayah mertuaku baru saja membujuknya 2 jam lalu. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali." Pasrah Kushina sembari memijit pelan pelipis kanan.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau belum mencoba." Ucap Nagato lembut. Seperti yang dilakukan Kushina sebelumnya, Nagato mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Naruto, ini Nagato Jii-san. Ayo makan, nanti kau sakit. Sampai kapan kau terus mengurung diri begini? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Kaa-san mu?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Nagato dibalas kebisuan Naruto.

Nagato menghela nafas lelah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Nagato diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Terhitung sejak bocah pirang itu mengurung diri, sudah lebih 27 kali panggilan Nagato diabaikan. Nagato menghela nafas lelah, mau tidak mau, Nagato harus mengambil sikap agar Naruto tidak terus-terusan bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. "Baiklah, bila memang ini yang kau inginkan."

...

3 orang pria berbeda warna rambut menatap diam sosok laki-laki bersurai raven terlilit rantai-rantai besar dari pundak hingga perut. Puluhan lampu-lampu besar berwarna violet menerangi seluruh permukaan kulit pucatnya. Membuat bibir si pemuda pucat pasi dengan permukaan bibir kasar dan pecah-pecah terkena dampak negatif dari radiasi sinar ultraviolet yang sengaja dipacarkan. Tak diberi makan, tak diberi minum, bahkan tempat tidur pun tidak disedikan. Sengaja mereka membiarkan si pemuda terus berdiri ditempat dengan kedua tangan terselimuti kulit albaster saling merapat satu sama lain turut di lilit rantai besar seperti halnya pada bagian pundak dan perut. Memungkinkan sang target tidak bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah mengingat besarnya rantai yang dipakai. Pergelangan kedua tangan dan kaki tidak luput dari pengawasan, turut diborgol menggunakan tembaga kualitas tinggi. Penyiksaan + interogasi = informasi. Begitulah sistem diterapkan kepolisian setiap menangani pelaku kejahatan kelas kakap.

"Masih tetap sama?" Pria berkulit tan melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. Mata biru sejernih lautan menatap sosok laki-laki tertimpa cahaya keunguan sedang memejamkan kedua mata.

Kedua pria dewasa disamping pria berkulit tan menggeleng kepala pelan. "Tidak ada perubahan berarti, informasi yang dia berikan tetap sama seperti saat pertama kali kita introgasi." Jawab laki-laki mengenakan mantel hitam panjang a.k.a Ibiki Morino. "Apa perlu kita _tambah_, Minato-sama?" Yang ditanya hanya diam. Lebih memilih menatap lurus kedepan tepat dimana si pelaku berada daripada menjawab pertanyaan anak buahnya.

"Kalau pun di_tambah_, menurutku percuma. Yang kita hadapi ini Kaisar, Ibiki. Sekalipun kita memotong kaki dan tangannya, keadaan tidak ada bedanya dengan sekarang. Kaisar sosok abadi, luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa." Tolak Minato atas saran Ibiki yang ingin menambah jumlah siksaan pada Kaisar. "Lagipula, ada satu hal yang menganjal pikiran ku hingga saat ini."

Inoichi dan Ibiki menoleh secara serentak kearah Minato. Tahu arti pandangan penuh tanya dari kedua rekan kerja, Minato pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kaisar adalah orang terkuat sepanjang abad ini. Sosok abadi yang tak akan kalah sekuat apapun kita menggempurnya meski menggunakan senjata biologis tercanggih. Yang menjadi pertanyaan ku saat ini adalah, kenapa Kaisar memilih menjadi tahanan seperti ini?"

"Maksud anda, Minato-sama?" Ucap Inoichi, binggung.

"Saat pertama kali Kaisar menginjakkan kaki ke kantor kita. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Senar hitam yang kita gunakan untuk menangkap Kaisar memang memiliki kualitas baik, tak mudah putus meski menggunakan senjata tajam sekalipun. Walau begitu, kekuatan Kaisar sangat besar kan? Mudah baginya melepaskan diri dari serangan tak berarti seperti itu. Yang mengherankan ku, kenapa ia lebih memilih diam saat kita memasukannya kedalam sel tahanan bukannya melarikan diri?"

Ibiki dan Inoichi menganggukan kepala, tanda setuju dengan perkataan pimpinan mereka. "Aku pun berpendapat begitu. Cukup aneh juga, Kaisar tidak melawan seperti perkiraan kita sebelumnya. Bila sudah begitu, apa maksud dari semua ini, Minato-sama? Apa mungkin dia sengaja mengelabui kita, dan memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang disaat kita tak mempersiapkan apapun?"

Minato menggeleng lemah. "Dia bisa saja menyerang kita sekarang, kondisi kita sekarang cukup melemah mengingat presiden belum menurunkan perintah. Bila ia memang berniat untuk menyerang kita secara diam-diam, mengapa tidak ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa ia malah memilih menyerah? Rela ditangkap oleh kita dan menjalani hukuman seperti ini, bahkan membeberkan rencana Orochimaru serta menawarkan kerja sama hanya demi menghentikan pembangkitan jenasad Danzo."

"Aku rasa, wajar dia melakukan hal itu, Minato-sama. Danzo adalah musuh besar Kaisar semasa hidupnya. Mungkin dia takut lenyap dari dunia ini bila berhadapan dengan Danzo." Balas Ibiki.

"Sayangnya aku meragukan hal itu, Ibiki." Ucap Minato singkat. "Sejarah yang tertulis diartefak kuno milik keluarga Uchiha, entah kenapa sulit ku percayai begitu mendengar penuturan dari keduanya. Dan sialnya, insting ku mengatakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kaisar dan Naruto benar adanya. Danzo adalah iblis sesungguhnya, bukan Kaisar..."

('ںˉ)

**Desa Nami (15.15), Distrik penggalian bagian Selatan.**

"Apa benar, makam musuh Kaisar ada disini? Sudah sedalam 25 meter kita menggali, kenapa tanda-tanda makam itu berada tidak juga muncul?!" Pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan menancap kasar sekop dikedua tangan keatas tanah.

"_Just shut up_, Kiba! Lebih baik gerakkan tanganmu, bukan mulutmu." Gadis pirang berkuncir satu menatap tajam lelaki memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipi.

Kiba mendengus kesal, tidak suka dengan kata-kata Ino yang sendari tadi kerjanya cuma membersihkan dinding tanah mereka gali dengan kuas, bukan seperti dirinya yang harus menggali tanah menggunakan sekop sialan itu. "Hei, perempuan! Kalian enak, kerjanya cuma berkutat dengan kuas dan lampu penerangan saja! Sedangkan kami? Menggali, menggali dan menggali terus. Kau pikir perkerjaan kami mudah apa!" Sunggut Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Berhenti saling berteriak Kiba, Ino! Suara kalian bisa meruntuhkan tanah-tanah ini." Ucap gadis pinky a.k.a Sakura yang sedang memegang light stick untuk menerangi aktivitas Kakashi yang menggali tanah, secara tak langsung merasa tersindiri dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Sungguh semangat muda yang mengagumkan, kau Kiba~~!" Teriak duo alis tebal, Rock Lee dan Maito Guy dengan pose _semangat muda_nya. Sungguh sinting perkataan mereka berdua, begitulah batin semua orang yang menggali mendengar kata-kata guru murid terkesan jauh dari kata nyambung.

"Lagipula kita tidak mungkin salah tempat, Kiba. Artefak kuno jelas-jelas menunjukkan makam Danzo Shimura ada disini." Jelas Neji masih sibuk menggali tanah menggunakan linggis.

"Kemungkinan besar, orang-orang terdahulu memakamkan Danzo sedalam ini agar jenazah-nya tidak diganggu. Seperti hal nya makam Kaisar." Sambung Asuma menghisap penuh rokok dibibir.

"Aku ju-ga yakin makam Shimura-sama berada di-sini. T-Tempat beli-au dimakam-kan sa-sangat indah, ak-u rasa se-masa hidup. Be-Beliau di-cintai ban-yak orang, mu-mungkin ini sebagai ta-nda terima kasih mereka atas pelawanan peme-rintahan Kaisar yang beli-au lakukan." Ucap gadis berambut indigo, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terserah! Yang penting aku ingin secepatnya keluar dari pulau terpencil ini dan kembali ke Kono-"

'KRAK!'

Sekop dilayangkan Kiba secara sembarang arah, menacap erat dibawah kaki disertai bunyi benda pecah. Semua mata memandang penuh ekpresi kearah pemuda pencinta anjing it- Ahh! Lebih tepatnya memandang tanah yang telah menganga lebar akibat sekop mematikan milik Kiba.

"Itu..." Tunjuk Kurenai sembari meneguk ludah cepat.

"Makam Shimura Danzo." Lanjut Asuma membuang sembarang rokok yang baru ia hisap diatas tanah.

'DUARR!'

Ruangan sedalam 25 meter tepat Tim Arkeolog berada berhamburan seketika terkena ledakan dahsyat dari arah atas. Entah nasip mereka mujur atau apa, yang jelas Kakashi dan teman-teman tidak tertimbun tanah yang longsor akibat ledakan itu. Malah mereka semua terlempar sejauh 5 meter dengan ruang bawah tanah tempat mereka menggali membentuk kawah besar. Memperlihatkan semacam ruangan mewah dengan pilar-pilar tinggi menjuntai dilangit-langit ruangan. Gundukan batu persegi panjang dilapisi batu-batu permata cantik aneka warna menjadi pemandangan pertama setelah gumpalan asap disekitar kawasan ledakan pergi tersapu angin.

"Khu-khu-khu! Tak kusangka keberadaan kalian ada gunanya juga." Nada suara meremehkan dengan tawa memuakkan terdengar jelas ditelinga Shikamaru yang baru tersadar dari dampak ledakan. Dengan pandangan mengabur dan kepala masih berdenyut hebat menahan luka robek dipelipis kiri, si jenius Nara berusaha menegakkan kepala. Ingin melihat rupa sosok yang menghina mereka dengan posisi tubuh telungkup diatas tanah.

"Orochimaru!"

.

.

.

To-be-Continue...

* * *

setelah sebulan lebih, akhirnya dhiya berhasil update juga.. gomen minna lama banget update, Stok ide dhiya tibaau u-tiba mandat ditengah jalan. Padahal udah janji ama salah satu readres yang udah dhiya anggap adek sendiri, mau update cepet seminggu yang lalu. gOMen yaa buat Hikari en teman-teman yang udah kayak supporter bola (menurut dhiya) kalo baca the mummy. waka-waka! Kirim'in yaa Hikari gimna detik-detik Hikari cs baca the mummy. hehehe...

Gomen minna, dhiya ga bisa bales review. Dhiya baru aja mengalami musibah besar! pacar sehidup semati dhiya a.k.a Email yahoo dhiya dibajak ama orang ga bertanggung jawab! Bila teman-teman bertemen ama dhiya di Fb. Pasti ga heran lagi liet status dhiya uring-uringan gara-gara tuu email. Padahal udah bersama_sama selama 2 setengah tahun, tapi dengan tidak elitnya dipisahkan dalam hitungan detik! GAH! BUAT yang hack email dhiya, dhiya kutuk jadi monyet setengah kebo baru tau rasa! ARRGHHH! #banting-banting kasur#

untung aja FFn dhiya ga diganggu~~ TT-TT, (Readres: Dasar author stress! kena sial masih aja bilang untung! *sweetdrop*). buat indah, juga makasih yaa udah mau repot-repot menghibur dhiya disaat mengenang(?) tuu email #hugh Indah#. Thanks banyak-banyak buat

**NiMin Shippers, SasuNaru Anime,Guest ,kannabelle B, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel ,Ren64 , ChaaChulie247,Mirror2, Sytadict, fani, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, nasusay,devilojoshi, Isnaeni love sungmin, rama yuliansyah 5,URuRuBaek, BlackXX (gomen Nica-chan, ga bisa bles Reviewmu T_T), ukkychan, kinana , Miyamoto Arufina, ZoeKyu, paradisaea Rubra, Kiseki No Hana, 96, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Qhia503, , Uzumaki Scout 36, hanazawa kay, AAind88,** dan juga buat temen-temen yang udah review tapi ga bisa dhiya sebut'in (abis dhiya cuma liet lewat kolom review the mummy). Gomen yaa dhiya ga mencatumkan nama kalian, sungguh itu semua diluar kekuasaan dhiya (readres: ngomong apa sih? =_=") gara tuu orang glebek hack email yahoo dhiya! Jadi ga bisa bales review kalian. Hiks-hiks!

oke, akhir kata. adakah yang masih bersedia mereview fic ini?


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : THE MUMMY_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik, FriendShip, Adventure**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning : Shounen_Ai, Yaoi (Pasti!), Lemonan (Ya iyalah!), Ngerusak iman dan Takwa, Bahasa belepotan, Miss Typo juaranya, Hancur Cerita sudah Langganan.**

**Dibawah 18 Tahun dilarang keras membaca! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Menyebabkan Anemia! Don't Try it Any Where. Kalo nekat baca, ga tanggung jawab ga dikasih jajan ama Ortu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Sesosok pria bersurai blonde berdiri tepat dihadapan laki-laki kulit pucat dengan rantai-rantai beragam ukuran melilit tubuhnya. _

_Bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pe-nanya, laki-laki memiliki rambut raven mencuat kebelakang itu terus memejamkan kedua mata. Nampak tak terusik sama sekali mendengar nada mengancam tertangkap jelas digendang telinganya. Merasa tak dihiraukan, pria paruh baya itu mendesis keras. Iya tahu, pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan akan mendapat jawaban sama seperti hari-hari lalu. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Khusus kali ini, ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari mulut laki-laki itu mengenai hal yang terus mengganggu pikiraannya selama seminggu terakhir. "Jika benar apa yang kau katakan padaku adalah kebenaran sesungguhnya. Mengapa setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, kau tetap menyetujui rencana Orochimaru? Menyerang seluruh penjuru wilayah jepang dengan 3 miliyar mayat hidup. Alasan klise menggunakan kisah masa lalumu dengan Naruto agar perhatian kami teralihkan dan kau leluasa menyerang kami dari dalam, atau-" Pria berkulit coklat itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Bermaksud menunggu tanggapan dari si lawan bicara. _

_Setelah dirasa penantiannya berakhir dengan kesia-sia'an, pria yang menyandang marga Namikaze itu memulai kembali perkataannya setelah tak jua mendapat reaksi berarti yang ditunjukan oleh Kaisar. _

_"-kau berencana mengetahui susunan siasat kami secara diam-diam untuk mempermudahkan kalian melumpuhkan kami terlebih dahulu?"_

_Kelopak mata lelaki Uchiha terbuka, menampakkan mata sekelam malam tanpa bintang bertransformasi menjadi iris semerah darah dengan tiga buah titik melingkari bola mata bagian tengah. Bibir pucat Kaisar bergetar, berusaha merilekskan permukaan bibir yang terasa kelu karna tidak diberi minum selama sepekan. "Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri?" _

_Pria rambut pirang menyeritkan alis, binggung. "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kaisar berdecih pelan sembari menundukkan kepala, memberikan gestur tubuh mencemooh pada pertanyaan yang diajukan Minato. "Kau pasti mengerti, Kepala Komisaris Jendral."_

_Minato menatap nyalang Kaisar. Cukup tersinggung dengan sikap tahanannya ini seakan-akan meremehkan dirinya. "Aku sangat yakin, diantara kita berdua tidak ada yang suka berbasa-basi." Kedua tangan terbungkus kulit tan pun bersedekap dada, tatapan penuh intimidasi dari iris blue ocean masih terus ia layangkan pada Kaisar. Malah pandangan penuh rasa ketidak-sukaan tersebut semakin lama semakin bertambah. Mengisyaratkan ia tidak berminat menurunkan seinci pun tatapan tak bersahabat itu kepada pria pembawa malapetaka bagi dunia dan juga keluarga kecilnya. _

_Dalam diam, Kaisar terus mengunci pandangan Minato melalui wajah datarnya. Walau tak tersirat emosi tercermin di wajah pemuda albaster itu, bukan berarti Minato tidak peka akan suasana yang melingkupi mereka berdua. Minato sangat yakin, ia merasakan adanya perubahan atmosfer begitu ekstrim dari Kaisar. "Bila kondisi yang terjadi padaku juga terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan." Jawab Minato singkat._

_Kaisar berdecih kesal. "Anda terlalu naif!" Sebut Kaisar terdengar muak ditelinga Minato. Rantai-rantai yang membelenggu erat tubuh Kaisar tiba-tiba berderit keras seperti hendak lepas dalam hitungan detik. Tak perlu ditanyapun, orang akan tahu bila Kaisar saat ini sedang diliputi amarah. Marah akan jawaban Minato terlalu mengganggap enteng pemasalahan hidupnya yang pelik. "Jika kau memiliki seorang ayah selama 17 belas tahun tidak pernah mengganggap kehadiranmu ada, tiba-tiba dilenyapkan oleh orang-orang terkutuk saat ia baru menggakui keberadaanmu, apa yang kau rasakan?"_

_'Kecewa.' Batin Minato menjawab pertanyaan Kaisar. Entah hanya prasangka saja, atau apa. Minato benar-benar merasakan perasaan kecewa yang amat mendalam direlung hatinya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kaisar. Seolah-olah apa yang ditanyakan oleh Kaisar, juga terjadi pada dirinya. _

_"Melihat kakakmu dipenggal tepat dikedua mata hanya karna melindungi dirimu dari orang-orang munafik! Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat istri kakakmu sedang mengandung harus kehilangan suaminya?"_

_'Hancur.' Minato menutup kedua mata. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sesak membayangkan Namikaze Dan, kakak laki-lakinya dipenggal dihadapan banyak orang. Miris saat menjelang ajal kematian menjemput, sang kakak harus menanggung hinaan keji yang tak sepantasnya ia terima. 'Damn! Apa yang kupikirkan!' Minato menggeleng kepala pelan. Berusaha mengeyahkan imajinasi liar mengenai kakak tercinta. _

_"Dikhianati rakyatmu, orang-orang kepercayaanmu, bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh ibumu yang terbaring lemah karna mengidap penyakit mematikan!"_

_Minato menggeratkan genggaman tangan pada lengan kirinya. Perasaan panas tiba-tiba menjalar disanubari, ikut terhanyut mendengar sepenggal kisah memilukan dari seorang pemimpin kerajaan makmur harus bernasip tragis hanya karna kekuasaan membutakan mata pengikut setianya. Menusuk sang pemimpin dari belakang, siapa pun didunia ini tentu tidak suka dengan pengkhianatan, termaksud Minato sendiri. Meski begitu, Minato tidak ingin terjatuh lebih dalam dengan riwayat hidup Kaisar. Terlarut dalam pusaran kehidupan orang lain yang akan membuat pertahanan-nya runtuh. Minato saat ini sedang menjalani perannya sebagai badan perlindungan negara. Ia yang harusnya menekan psikis lawan, bukan dirinya yang tertekan. Kaisar adalah tahanannya, musuh besar dunia. Dan Minato sadari, Kaisar pasti memiliki motif lain menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Minato. Lengah, Kaisar ingin menghancurkan psikis Minato agar ia lengah. Dengan begitu mereka akan lebih leluasa menyerang Jepang dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan tersebut. Chk! Trik murahan seperti itu tidak akan mampu menggoyahkan pendirian seorang Namikaze. 'Jangan harap aku akan termakan, Yang mulia!' Keukeuh Minato masih intens menganalisa perubahan emosi Kaisar._

_"Puncak dari kebencianmu, orang yang kau kasihi harus menanggung derita karna perbuatan kotor mereka!" Kaisar menggeram murka. Menunjukkan titik klimaks dimana kebencian Kaisar menyeruak hebat, tak terlampaui lagi hingga menghasilkan dendam yang tak mampu lekang oleh waktu walau telah 5000 tahun berlalu. _

_"Istri yang kau cintai merenggang nyawa disaat ia mengandung janin yang telah kau tunggu-tunggu selama 12 tahun! Menusuk perut kekasih hatimu disaat ia membawa bayi yang tak berdosa tanpa rasa belas kasihan! Apa masih bisa kau memaafkan mereka?!" Mata merah dikelilingi 3 buah titik berubah secara drastis, menyatu satu sama lain membentuk sebuah Shuriken dilingkari garis prisma pada pupil mata. _

_'Naruto!' Sebut Minato dalam hati begitu mengingat cerita dari Kaisar bila putra semata wayangnya, Naruto adalah reinkarnasi dari permaisuri Kaisar. Permata biru milik Minato terbelalak lebar, teringat saat Naruto lahir, putranya memiliki garis-garis aneh seperti luka tusuk disekitar area perut dan pusar. Awalnya Minato sangat khawatir, takut garis luka disekitar perut Naruto adalah kecacatan gen yang akan membuat jagoan kecilnya kelak tubuh tidak normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu saat Naruto memasuki usia ke 3, Minato pun tak ambil pusing lagi, toh ia anggap luka di perut Naruto adalah tanda lahir. _

_Kedua mata laki-laki itu kembali beradu pandang. Terpancar jelas adanya perbedaan dari cara mereka memandang satu sama lain. Minato masih menatap Kaisar penuh waspada. Pembicaraannya dengan Kaisar saat ini adalah bagian dari introgasi secara tidak langsung. Walau yang ia bicarakan adalah masalah pribadi, tak ada sangkut pautnya pembicaraan mereka menjurus kearah rencana Kaisar datang dihadapan Minato. Tapi bagi Minato ini kesempatan emas. Dengan memancing kebencian Kaisar, ia bisa dengan mudah merangkai susunan informasi hasil dari introgasi yang ia lakukan selama 7 hari belakangan. Analisis informasi dari gerak emosi tahanan, dalam hitungan jam Minato akan tahu apa yang diinginkan penguasa kegelapan ini sebenarnya._

_Disisi lain, Kaisar tetap melancarkan pandangan penuh kebencian pada pria dewasa dihadapannya. Satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Minato. Kaisar adalah seorang pemimpin yang telah menguasi 2 kerajaan besar, telah bertemu beribu-ribu manusia dengan watak berbeda-beda. Sekali pandang saja, Kaisar bisa tahu-... "Satu hal yang tak boleh kau lupakan, Komisaris._ 'Aku bersumpah jika aku bangkit dari kematian, aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku hingga tak tersisa satu keturunan pun dihidup kalian'_. Tanpa dijawab pun kau pasti mengerti, tujuan ku Komisaris Jendral." ...- apa yang diinginkan Minato sebenarnya._

_Mata Minato menyipit tajam. Mengetahui alasan Kaisar menyetujui rencana Orochimaru hanya karna ingin mengincar keturunan orang-orang yang mengkhianatinya. Kaisar pasti mengetahui keturunan pengkhianatnya adalah orang-orang penting di pemerintahan jepang. Dengan berkerja sama pada Orochimaru menghidupkan 3 miliar mayat hidup, pertahanan pemerintahan pusat akan goyah dan ia akan lebih leluasa menghabisi keturunan pengkhianatnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Minato pun bisa menarik sedikit kesimpulan bahwa Kaisar memanfaatkan Orochimaru untuk membalas dendam, bukan untuk merebut kekuasaan. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang menjadi pihak diuntungkan, menjadikan rencana tersebut sebagai langkah awal mewujudkan ambisinya yang ingin menguasi dunia. _

_"Keturunan orang-orang yang mengkhianati anda tidak bersalah. Dosa masa lalu leluhur mereka tidak bisa anda bawa seenaknya kedunia ini! Tidak tahukah anda? Apa yang anda lakukan akan membawa dampak buruk bagi orang-orang diseluruh bumi ini. Banyak orang-orang tak bersalah akan mati jika anda tetap bersikeras menuruti ego anda atas sesuatu hal yang telah mati dimakan zaman." Balas Minato jengah. _

_Kaisar menundukkan kepala dalam. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat disertai kekehan pelan. Minato yang tak mengerti perubahan sikap Kaisar, semakin menyipitkan mata, menahan bulu romanya yang merinding tiba-tiba ketika mendengar tawa misterius Kaisar. "Anda bisa berkata seperti itu karna anda tidak mengalami apa yang ku alami, Kepala Komisaris. Dunia sangatlah kejam, tidak bisakah anda berhenti bersikap terlalu naif?" Onyx Kaisar menatap Minato sinis. _

_Minato terdiam sesaat. Mempersiapkan pertanyaan terakhir sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kaisar untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. _

_"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_

_Kaisar menatap Minato geram. Ia sangat mengerti, Minato sengaja menyinggung nama sang kekasih agar ia tersudut dengan pilihannya sendiri. Menjebak dirinya menggunakan nama Naruto agar ia urung menjalankan niat ingin membalas dendam dengan melenyapkan keturunan para pengkhianatnya. "Jika tujuan anda hidup didunia ini adalah membalas dendam, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa arti keberadaan Naruto bagi anda? Apa bagi anda, Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar alat pemulus rencana balas dendam, begitu?" Minato menyunggingkan senyum mengejek._

_"Jika anda berpikir, aku memanfaatkan keberadaan Naruto agar bisa mendekati keturunan pengkhianatku, anda salah besar! Harus anda ingat, pepatah mengatakan _'Buah jatuh tak pernah jauh dari pohonnya'_. Keberadaanku disisi Naruto hanya karna ingin melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berpotensi akan menyakiti dirinya sama seperti saat dulu."_

_"Masa depan berbeda dengan masa lalu. Begitupula dengan keturunan orang-orang yang telah mengkhianati anda. Aku sangat yakin. Mereka, tidak akan pernah menyakiti Naruto." Ucap Minato tegas._

_"Jangan terlalu yakin pada sesuatu hal yang belum pasti. Watak setiap orang berbeda-beda. Memang saat ini, teman-teman anda tidak akan menyakiti Naruto, tapi nanti? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Perlahan kelopak mata Onyx Kaisar kembali tertutup, menyembunyikan manik semerah darah yang sendari tadi terus melemparkan tatapan mematikan sebagai bentuk ketidak-setujuannya atas tutur kata Minato yang seolah-olah menghalangi dirinya untuk membalas dendam. "Sekeras apapun anda berusaha. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Ucap Sasuke singkat._

_Melihat Kaisar tak ingin lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan, tanpa basa-basi Minato segera berbalik arah kearah belakang, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar ruang introgasi. Toh percuma bila ia terus berada diruangan ini, tak ada gunanya juga. Sang target yang diajak bicara pun sepertinya tak akan mengubah pendiriannya. Baru beberapa langkah Minato berjalan, dipertengahan ruangan, pria berambut pirang tersebut segera menghentikan laju kakinya. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kaisar, Minato pun angkat suara. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, bila anda tetap pada keputusan semula, membalas dendam. Aku juga akan tetap pada keputusan awal. Tak hanya menentang keberadaan anda, namun aku juga..." Minato kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki hingga sampai didepan pintu keluar. Tangan kanan berkulit tan terjulur, memutar ganggang pintu, "...Akan menentang kedekatan anda dengan putraku, Naruto." Dan dentuman pintu ditutup terdengar seantero ruang introgasi._

.

Pria terbungkus kulit caramel menatap dalam diam sosok laki-laki bersurai raven melalui kaca bening pembatas ruang introgasi. Jemari kokoh nan jenjang dari si laki-laki nampak menekan dagunya dalam, sorot mata biru sejernih samudra yang biasanya penuh kehangatan terlihat menyorot tajam sembari menyeritkan kedua alis. Tak perlu ditanya pun, orang-orang akan mengerti, laki-laki Kepala Komisaris Jendral Polisi itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang cukup rumit.

_**'Jadi begitu, Kaisar sejak awal memang telah mempunyai rencana.'**_ Minato memijit-mijit pelipis kiri ketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kaisar 2 jam yang lalu. _**'Jika memang rencana awalnya balas dendam. Kenapa ia malah memilih datang bersama dengan Naruto? Menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan, bahkan menawarkan kerja sama menangkap Orochimaru. Semua itu dalih, kah? Atau ia memang mempunyai rencana lain? Siapa sebenarnya trouble maker dalam kasus ini? Kaisar, Orochimaru, Shimura-sama, ataukah kami selalu kepolisian Konoha berserta pemerintahan Jepang? Kenapa masalah ini terasa begitu pelik. Datang silih berganti seakan-akan tiada habisnya.'**_ Minato mejamkan kedua mata erat. Mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar.

"Minato-sama?" Panggil Ibiki berada tak jauh didekat Minato. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Minato pun mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah pria bertubuh kekar dengan kain hitam menutupi kepala. "Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibiki setelah melihat raut wajah Minato menyiratkan kata 'Ada apa?'.

Senyum tipis terkembang dibibir Minato, disusul dengan gelengan pelan menjawab pertanyaan anak buahnya. Ibiki hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang pimpinan yang sedang menatap fokus kearah depan. Dimana tahanan spesial mereka sedang menjalani masa introgasi. "Apa anda telah mengetahui sesuatu, Minato-sama? Tentang rencana Kaisar, mungkin?" Ibiki mengendikkan bahu pelan, tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Bagaimana pun juga, Ibiki sangat mengerti. Sikap _badmood_ pimpinannya ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaisar.

"Aku tidak berani menyimpulkan hal itu sekarang, Ibiki." Lagi-lagi Minato tersenyum kecil. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, senyum Minato terkesan mengejek. Mengejek pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Kaisar. Seperti introgasi yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Balas dendam, memang tujuan utama Kaisar. Ia sudah tahu akan hal itu. Namun bila dipikirkan lagi. Rasanya balas dendam bukan satu-satunya alasan yang kuat, mengingat beberapa tindakan Kaisar terasa sedikit 'menyimpang' dimata Minato. Minato jadi semakin yakin, pasti ada satu faktor yang melandasi semua teka-teki ini. "Semuanya masih terasa samar, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ku mengerti."

Pikiran Minato kembali berkelana, mencari-cari satu point penting segala sesuatu hal yang berkaitan erat dengan Kaisar. Bila point itu telah ditemukan, Minato sangat yakin. Ia bisa menggunakan point itu untuk membungkam Kaisar agar tidak lagi bisa menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya._** 'Kaisar bisa bangkit dari dunia ini, apa yang membuat ia bisa bangkit? Jika Kaisar ingin membalas dendam, hal apa yang bisa membuat ia membalas dendam? Kaisar mau menjalin kerja sama dengan kepolisian Konoha, apa yang membuat ia mau melakukan hal itu? Berpikirlah! Ayo berpikir! Pasti ada jawabannya!'**_ Minato mulai mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu hitamnya pada permukaan lantai. Menghantarkan rasa bimbang dihati yang sejak tadi terus meneriakkan kata _'Kenapa, apa, dan bagaimana'_ dipikirannya dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Pupil _blue ocean _Minato membelalak lebar ketika mengingat satu nama tak sengaja terlintas dipikirannya. _**'Jika memang **_**ia**_** alasannya. Aku harus menyusun semua kepingan puzzle ini terlebih dahulu. Pertama, dimulai dari peristiwa bangkitnya Kaisar. Kaisar mengikrarkan sumpah kebangkitan-nya tepat setelah istrinya dibunuh. Bisa dipastikan, alasan Kaisar bangkit dari dunia ini, adalah ingin membalas dendam kepada para pengkhianat yang telah membunuh istrinya.' **_Minato menjulurkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah saat menyebut kata _pertama_.

Jari telunjuk Minato kembali menjulurkan jari tengah, sama seperti sebelumnya saat menyebut kata kedua._** 'Lalu yang kedua, alasan Kaisar menyetujui rencana Orochimaru menghidupkan 3 miliyar mayat hidup dipusat kota tokyo. Tokyo banyak didomilisi oleh dewan pemerintahan provinsi. Menurut kabar, Shikaku dan lainnya adalah keturunan orang-orang mengkhianati Kaisar. Bisa jadi dengan menyerang seluruh wilayah Jepang, perlindungan dipusat kota akan melemah, dan Kaisar lebih mudah menghabisi mereka. Karna Orochimaru telah berkhianat terlebih dahulu, ia pun merubah rencananya dengan menyetujui usul Naruto untuk datang ke Konoha.'**_

Minato kembali menekan dagunya dengan jemari tangan kanan, masih dalam keadaan berpikir. _**'Kaisar datang kemarkas kepolisan Konoha tanpa perlawanan agar kami selaku pihak kepolisian mengganggap ia sebagai sekutu. Untuk menyakinkan kami kalau ia bukan musuh, ia membeberkan rencana Orochimaru serta menawarkan kerjasama untuk menangkap Orochimaru. Kaisar mempunyai masalah dengan Orochimaru sejak Orochimaru mencoba membunuh Naruto. Bisa dipastikan, Kaisar melakukan perlawanan pada Orochimaru sebagai bentuk pembalasan karna telah menyakiti Naruto. Dengan menjalin kerjasama pada kepolisian Konoha, keberadaan Orochimaru akan cepat terendus, tak hanya Orocchimaru saja akan ia lenyapkan. Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang berada ditangan Ocrohimaru bisa ia ambil kembali. Aku jadi mengerti sekarang, alasan Kaisar sebenarnya mengikuti ajakan Naruto ke Konoha. Ia ingin melenyapkan Orochimaru dan juga mempermudahkan ia membalas dendam kepada para pengkhianatnya karna jarak pusat Tokyo dan Kohoha yang relatif dekat.'**_

Minato semakin memicingkan kedua mata. _**'Dan yang ketiga, alasan Kaisar tetap ingin membalas dendam kepada para pengkhianatnya meski telah berlalu 5500 tahun. Selain ia berpikir keturunan pengkhianatnya beresiko akan menyakiti Naruto, ia juga ingin melakukan suatu klarifikasi kekuataan pada semua orang. Dengan menyerang jantung pusat kota, semua mata akan terpaku pada sosok Kaisar seorang. Ia melakukan hal itu hanya ada satu alasan, membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia kuat. Bila semua orang segan pada Kaisar, orang-orang tak akan berani mengganggu apa yang menjadi milikinya. Dan saat ini, **_Naruto_** adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki didunia ini.'**_ Minato meremas helaian surai pirangnya erat.

_**'Alasan Kaisar membalas dendam, bukan karna ingin membalas rasa sakit hati yang ditorehkan orang-orang terdahulu. Tapi semata-mata ia lakukan untuk melindungi Naruto. Sejak 5500 tahun yang lalu, Kaisar pasti telah memikirkan semua ini akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dimasa lalu, Kaisar gagal melindungi Naruto, dan dimasa kini, ia... Ingin menebus hal yang tak ia lakukan saat lalu. Ia... Tidak ingin lagi gagal melindungi Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.'**_ Tubuh Minato seketika menegang. Bergetar hebat karna Ia telah berhasil memecahkan semua teka-teki kemunculan Kaisar. _**'Kaisar bangkit, bukan untuk membalas dendam! Melainkan ia ingin melindungi Naruto karna ia yakin dimasa depan, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto!'**_

'CEKLEK!'

"Minato-sama!" Tepukan dibahu kiri Minato berhasil menyadarkan pria paruh baya itu dari lamunan panjangnya. Minato pun mengadahkan kepala kearah pria yang berada disamping kirinya. Kening Minato semakin menyerit dalam melihat Ibiki menggerakan dagu kearah kaca bening pembatas ruang introgasi. Reflek, Minato mendongkakkan kepala kedepan mengikuti arah pandang Ibiki. Alis Minato kembali menukik tajam, mendapati ruang introgasi dihuni 2 orang pria berbeda warna rambut berjalan perlahan mendekati sesosok pria memiliki surai raven disinari puluhan lampu sinar ultraviolet, tubuh terliliti rantai-rantai besar, dengan kedua kaki dan tangan ikut diborgol.

Minato segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu masuk ruang introgasi begitu mengetahui sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan introgasinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagato?" Nada tidak suka meluncur mulus dari bibir Minato usai membanting pintu masuk saat masuk kedalam ruang introgasi.

Pria dewasa memiliki pola mata seperti riak air langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mendengar nada dingin dari pria yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Nagato hanya tersenyum singkat, kemudian berjalan kearah depan memapah seorang pemuda berkulit tan pucat untuk bangkit dari kursi roda. "Hanya mengantar keponakan ku yang ingin menemui temannya, itu saja." Nagato menatap lembut manik blue sapphire pemuda yang ia rangkul, pemuda yang ditatap Nagato menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari menganggukkan kepala pelan. Nagato perlahan melepaskan kaitan tangan pemuda tersebut dibahu tegapnya, dan membiarkan langkah kaki si pemuda yang tertatih-tatih menuju kearah pria di liliti beragam rantai.

"Tahananku tidak boleh ditemui oleh siapapun, terlebih oleh Naruto." Geram Minato penuh penekanan disetiap suku kata.

Nagato membalikkan tubuhnya santai kearah Minato. Meskipun suasana mendadak tegang oleh sikap Minato yang terang-terangan tak menyukai tindakan adik iparnya. Nagato masih tetap memamerkan senyum lembut pada Minato, berusaha untuk tak terhanyut suasana panas agar masalah tidak bertambah runyam. "Berhentilah bersikap egois seperti ini, Nii-san. Mau sampai kapan Nii-san terus keras kepala begini? Tidak kah Nii-san kasihan dengan keadaan Naruto tidak makan selama seminggu hanya karna masalah ini?"

"Jangan pernah mencampur adukan perkerjaan dengan masalah pribadi, Nagato. Sebagai kepala badan investigasi seperti FBI, aku yakin kau pasti mengetahui hal itu."

Nagato menghela nafas panjang, beginilah susahnya bila berhadapan dengan orang keras kepala. Selalu ingin menang disaat kemenangan itu tak memungkinkan untuk ia raih. "Naruto menderita _Hipoglikemia_. Saat akan mendobrak pintu kamarnya, aku dan Kushi-Nee menemukan ia pingsan dibawah tempat tidur."

Raut wajah Minato yang semula menatap tajam Nagato berubah seketika. "_Hi-Hipoglikemia?_" Mata sejernih lautan menerawang jauh tubuh ringkih Naruto sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Kaisar. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Minato gusar menatap kembali Nagato.

"_Hipoglikemia_ adalah keadaan dimana seseorang memiliki kadar gula darah yang terlalu rendah, lebih rendah dari batas normal terbawah. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi pada Naruto, mengingat ia tidak mengkonsumsi karbohidrat sebagai glukosa pada darah selama seminggu. Jika penderita _Hipoglikemia_ telah memasuki fase pingsan, bisa dibilang kondisi tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan parah." Jelas Nagato singkat.

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu, tapi- maksudku, bagaimana bisa ia terkena _Hipoglikemia_ hingga ia, pingsan? 15 hari adalah batas maksimal manusia bisa bertahan tanpa makanan. Seminggu tidak makan, tidak berarti ia bisa langsung menderita _Hipoglikemia_ bukan?" Minato benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran ketika tahu putra tercinta menderita _Hipoglikemia_. Memang _Hipoglikemia_ bukan sebuah penyakit mematikan yang bisa merengut nyawa putranya dalam sekejap, tapi tetap saja yang namanya penyakit pasti mempunyai dampak negatif merugikan bagi tubuh si penderita.

Nagato menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Minato tentang manusia yang bisa bertahan selama 15 hari tanpa makan. "Tubuh Naruto memang kuat, Nii-san. Tapi bukan berarti psikisnya juga kuat. Terkesan mustahil memang, tidak makan selama seminggu bisa menyebabkan _Hipoglikemia_. Namun harus Nii-san tahu, _Hipoglikemia_ bisa juga terjadi pada orang yang shock karna terbebani pikirannya." Nagato bisa melihat raut tidak percaya sangat kentara diwajah Minato. Nagato yakin, kakak iparnya pasti merasa bersalah karna mempertahankan ego, putranya harus menjadi seperti ini. "Ditambah Naruto tidak makan selama seminggu. Stres, kurangnya pasokan glukosa, dan ketidak-seimbangan hormon, 3 faktor tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing _Hipoglikemia_."

Nagato menundukkan kepala singkat, ia tahu bila ia bicara lebih dari ini, akan membuat hati kakak iparnya dirundung rasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan sikap keras kepala Minato yang sudah kelewat batas. Keadaan Naruto sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan bila terus bersikeras mengurung diri dikamar tidak makan selama berhari-hari, kalau masih dilanjutkan. Tidak akan ada habisnya sebab baik Minato dan Naruto tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Aku mohon, hentikan sekarang juga Nii-san. Jangan lanjutkan lebih dari ini. Mengalah lah, ini semua demi Naruto dan juga Kushina-Nee." Sebut Nagato akhirnya.

Minato melonggarkan dasi biru dongkernya, serta membuka dua kacing kemeja putih dibagian atas. "Kaisar, masih diliputi dendam." Tangan kanan Minato terangkat keatas, sekedar mengacak surai pirangnya untuk meringankan isi kepala yang terasa sesak, penuh dengan berbagai masalah tiada habisnya. "Ia tetap pada pendiriannya, mengincar keturunan orang-orang terdahulu yang mengkhianatinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ia membunuh teman-temanku yang tak bersalah, Nagato."

Nagato berjalan perlahan kearah Minato, kemudian menepuk pundak tegap Minato singkat. "Serahkan hal itu pada Naruto, Nii-san. Aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Sorot mata Minato berubah sendu, tidak yakin dengan ucapan Nagato. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak bisa mengubah pendirian Kaisar?" Nagato mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung. Melihat ekpresi Nagato, Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Naruto adalah _alasan_ yang membuat Kaisar ingin membalas dendam. Menurutku, mustahil Naruto mampu mengubah pendirian Kaisar sementara dua setengah jam yang lalu saat aku menyinggung nama Naruto. Kaisar tetap tidak bergeming, lebih memilih menjalankan rencananya, karna bagi Kaisar semua yang ia lakukan saat ini, adalah karna demi keselamatan Naruto."

"Kita tidak tahu, kalau belum mencoba Nii-san." Kedua tangan Nagato bersedekap dada. Raut wajah penuh keyakinan terpahat jelas diwajah Nagato, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan 'Percayakan semuanya pada Naruto.'

"Lagipula, ada hal penting yang harus kita kerjakan." Nagato tersenyum singkat, membuat Minato menyerit alis tidak mengerti.

"Mencari keberadaan Orochimaru."

.

.

**Gedung pemerintahan pusat di Tokyo.**

"Dalam seminggu sudah lebih dari 3 kali aku bolak balik dari Iwa ke Tokyo. Terus-terusan naik mobil menempuh perjalanan lebih dari 7 jam itu sangat melelahkan. Apa kalian tidak bisa menunda rapat merepotkan ini sekali saja? Sekali-kali pikirkan lah nasip pinggangku ini yang terasa akan patah kapan saja. Jangan seenaknya heboh sendiri tanpa memikirkan keadaan orang lain!" Pria bertubuh paling pendek menarik kursi di barisan kiri lalu mendudukinya.

Laki-laki memiliki surai pirang keemasan menyunggingkan senyum mencemooh. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti saja, kakek tua. Iwa butuh pemimpin baru, yang lebih muda, dan setidaknya tak akan mengomel seperti kakek-kakek tua yang baru kehilangan giginya, kheh!" Oonoki mendelik tajam kearah Kuuden Shokku.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah! Lebih baik kau urusi saja kotamu yang gersang itu daripada mengurusi kotaku."

Wanita surai merah kecoklatan memijit erat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa setiap pertemuan, kita harus seperti ini Oonoki-san, Shokku-san?" Ucap Mei jenggah melihat tingkah kedua pria itu. "Kita tidak bisa bertindak kekanak-kanakkan secara terus-menerus begini, Kaisar memang telah ditangkap. Tapi bukan berarti tugas kita telah selesai. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita tuntaskan, mengingat sampai detik ini kita belum tahu sama sekali apa tujuan Kaisar sebenarnya."

Wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang digelung tinggi ala-ala wanita kantoran, melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. "Bahkan Mei yang penyabar pun tidak mampu lagi membendung emosi melihat tingkah kekanakkan kalian. Sungguh memalukan." Tsunade menyandarkan rileks punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Tsunade." Tegur Namikaze Dan selaku dewan pemerintahan. "Presiden akan sampai 2 menit lagi, jaga etika kalian bila beliau datang. Apa kalian tidak malu, disetiap pertemuan dengan Presiden, kalian selalu bertengkar satu sama lain seperti anak kecil?" Tsunade melirik sinis sang kekasih melalui ekor mata. Walau pun sikap Dan saat ini karna tuntutan profesionalitas sebagai dewan pemerintahan, tapi tetap saja Tsunade tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekesalannya.

"Yeah. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, tuan mentri." Balas Tsunade skeptis.

Pintu besar ruang rapat tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, menampakkan figur seorang pemimpin besar dari balik pintu sedang berjalan menuju kearah kursi ditengah ruangan. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Pria paruh baya tersebut mendudukan diri diatas kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sangat mengerti Rikudo-sama pasti sangatlah sibuk. Mau meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri rapat ini saja, sudah menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi kami." Shikaku menundukkan kepala hormat kearah sang presiden. Rikudo melemparkan senyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja." Rikudo memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Bagaimana dengan Tim arkeolog kita di kota Nami, Senju-san? Apa mereka telah berhasil menemukan makam bangsawan Shimura?" Ucap Presiden mengawali pembukaan rapat.

"Terakhir yang kudengar, mereka telah melakukan penggalian situs sedalam 25 meter. Bila makam bangsawan Shimura telah berhasil ditemukan, mereka akan mengabari kita secepatnya." Rikudo menganggukan kepala mendengar kabar dari Tsunade mengenai pencarian makam musuh Kaisar oleh Tim Arkeolog Universitas Tokyo di kota Nami.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaisar? Apakah ada perubahan?" Rikudo mengedarkan pandangan penuh keingin-tahuan pada seluruh perserta rapat. Sebagian peserta rapat yang menerima tatapan tersebut menundukkan kepala dalam.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Rikudo-sama." Dan memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan sang Presiden setelah merasa tak satupun perserta rapat mau memberikan konfirmasi. "Introgasi yang dilakukan adikku, selaku Komisaris Jendral polisi belum menemukan titik terang." Aku Dan jujur.

Rikudo terdiam, ia sangat mengerti melakukan introgasi untuk mengumpulkan informasi membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Melakukan introgasi pada satu tahanan biasa saja sudah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, apa lagi tahanan khusus. Terlebih sosok yang mereka tangani sekarang adalah Kaisar, tentu saja tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?" Presiden mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kiri diringi helaan nafas berat. "Sampai detik ini aku benar-benar belum mengerti, alasan dibalik penawaran kerja sama yang diajukan oleh Kaisar."

"Musuh melakukan kerjasama untuk menjadi sekutu, bukan sesuatu hal baru, Rikudo-sama. Memang sudah sering terjadi didunia ini kan?" Sahut salah seorang dewan pemerintahan dari barisan kursi sebelah kiri.

"Tawaran kerjasama dari pihak musuh, memang lumrah. Tapi harus anda ingat, pihak yang menawarkan kerja sama itu adalah Kaisar. Saat ini pun kita tidak tahu maksud dan tujuan dari beliau mengenai kerjasama itu. Bila kita bertindak gegabah, dan salah memilih. Bisa-bisa bukan untung yang kita dapat, malah petaka." Jelas dewan pemerintahan bermata putih tidak berpupil dari barisan kursi nomor 4 sebelah kanan.

Pria bersurai putih dari kursi dewan ikut angkat bicara. "Jadi apa tindakan kita selanjutnya? Berharap pada introgasi yang dilakukan putraku pun sepertinya mustahil. Kaisar tampaknya tidak mau berbicara banyak. Daripada terus bimbang tanpa melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik kita ambil tindakan, yeah~... Semacam persiapan. Untuk antisipasi sebelum hal-hal tak diinginkan terjadi." Jiraiya melirik kearah pria berkuncir nanas, tak jauh dari posisinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikaku? Apa kau mempunyai rencana?"

Pria bernama lengkap Nara Shikaku itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya erat. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya, pria tersebut seperti memikirkan sesuatu masalah yang cukup mengganjal pikiran. "Maaf." Gelengan kepala dari Shikaku menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jiraiya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nara-san. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan." Rikudo berujar sembari tersenyum, memaklumi keadaan Shikaku. "Apa ada gagasan lain?"

Dewan pemerintah provinsi berbadan subur mencondongkan tubuh kearah kiri, dimana Shikaku berada. "Ada apa denganmu, teman? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau sakit?" Tanya Choza khawatir melihat tingkah rekannya lain dari biasanya.

Lagi-lagi pria berambut nanas menggelangkan kepala. "Aku tidak dalam keadaan siap berpikir, itu saja."

Alis Choza saling bertaut, merasa ada yang aneh dengan jawaban sang sahabat. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Jarang sekali kau kehilangan konsentrasi begini. Kau, sedang banyak masalah dengan istrimu, hn?" Bisik pria berambut merah kecoklatan itu lagi.

"Tidak." Shikaku mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk tangan kanan diatas meja. Tangan kirinya tak pernah lepas dari pelipis kiri yang sendari tadi terus menekan bagian tersebut dengan gerakan memutar. "Hanya saja, aku teringat putraku." Pupil mata sebesar biji kuaci menerawang jauh menatap permukaan meja. Entah kenapa, saat ini Shikaku merasa sangat rindu dengan putra semata wayangnya, Nara Shikamaru. 'Tou-san harap kau baik-baik saja, nak.' Batin Shikaku lirih.

Pria dengan marga Sabaku angkat suara, ingin menyuarakan pendapat pada Presiden. "Menurutku, ada baiknya kita tetap melakukan introgasi pada Kaisar. Mengetatkan pengawasan pada sel tahanan khusus dimana Kaisar berada, dan menutup celah agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Saat makam bangsawan Shimura ditemukan, kita bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini selamanya. Bagaimana?"

Gaara menatap kedua bola mata sang ayah, bermaksud ingin menyanggah. "Mengetatkan pengawasan pun bukan berarti Kaisar akan terus berdiam diri disana. Secanggih apapun sel yang kita sediakan, tidak menutup kemungkinan Kaisar akan terkurung dengan baik. Pertahanan kita pasti akan runtuh." Pemuda bertato Ai itu mengeratkan jemari kedua tangan, lalu menyenderkan siku diatas meja untuk menyangga dagu.

"Memangnya ada saran yang lebih baik lagi? Tidak ada kan." Chojuro, dewan pemerintahan dibaris belakang menatap tajam Sabaku muda.

"Ada."

Semua mata penghuni ruang rapat secara serentak menatap langsung pada si penyuara. Menyadari tatapan perserta rapat tertuju pada dirinya seperti meminta penjelasan. Pria berambut putih menghela nafas panjang, bersiap mengeluarkan _clue_ terakhir yang terlintas dibenaknya. "Kita bisa menggunakan cucuku, Namikaze Naruto untuk menghentikan Kaisar sementara waktu. Jika bangsawan Shimura telah bangkit, baru kita lenyapkan Kaisar."

.

.

Naruto meraih kunci dari petugas kepolisian dengan kasar. Kemudian berjalan tersendat-sendat menuju kearah pemuda bersurai raven setelah meminta petugas tersebut keluar dari ruang introgasi. Dengan tatapan intens, kedua tangan Naruto sibuk mencari-cari satu persatu puluhan kunci-kunci dilingkari kawat besi seukuran batang korek api. Karna terlalu terburu-buru mencari, puluhan kunci tersebut terlepas dari genggaman tangan, jatuh diatas lantai tak jauh dari kaki Naruto berada.

"Naruto..." Panggil si raven melihat Naruto membungkukkan badan, mengambil kembali kunci yang jatuh. Mendengar suara sang kekasih, Naruto mendongkakkan kepala keatas. Ingin melihat wajah Kaisar. Mata Onyx sekelam malam menatap lembut sang pujaan hati. "Jangan terburu-buru."

Senyum tipis terkembang sempurna diwajah Naruto, iris _blue sapphire_ si pemuda pirang tampak berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis mendapati keadaan kekasih sungguh miris dipandang mata. "Aku hanya ingin membebaskanmu." Tutur Naruto dengan nada serak. Tangan terselimuti kulit tan gemetar hebat ketika memasukan satu buah kunci di borgol tangan Sasuke.

Naruto memutar ganggang kunci kearah kanan, setelah pengait borgol terlepas, benda berbahan dasar besi itu dibuang Naruto ke sembarang arah. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang baru terbebas dari jerat borgol, perlahan terangkat keatas, menangkup pipi pemuda pirang yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan puluhan kunci dikedua tangan. "Wajahmu, terlihat pucat. Tubuhmu pun terlihat kurus. Apa yang terjadi denganmu selama aku tidak ada, hn?" Ibu jari tangan kanan Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir bawah Naruto.

Naruto sengaja menjatuhkan puluhan kunci ditangan kiri keatas lantai. Kedua tangan Naruto yang bebas ikut menangkup kedua tangan Sasuke dipipinya. Menggenggamnya erat seraya memejamkan kedua mata. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan agar kau bisa bebas."

"Tapi aku tidak suka, jika melihat kau jadi tersiksa karena aku." Sasuke melonggarkan lilitan rantai dilengan kanan, agar bisa leluasa memeluk pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak suka melihat kau tersiksa. Wajahmu, jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya." Jemari tangan kanan Naruto menyusuri rahang Sasuke, berhenti sejenak, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Maaf... Karena ayahku, kau jadi disiksa seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Mata sebening lautan tambah berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan butiran bening yang sendari tadi ia tahan.

"Stss~."Sasuke menempelkan jemari telunjuk dibelahan bibir Naruto. "Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu, karna dimataku kau tidak pernah salah, Naruto. Harus kau tahu. Asalkan bersamamu, aku rela disiksa lebih dari ini." Bisik Sasuke rendah. Meraih wajah pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu untuk mendekat. Saling berbagi nafas karna jarak wajah mereka yang hanya dua setengah centi, membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Tidak sengaja pandangan mata terpaku pada bibir Sasuke. Membuat hati Naruto semakin terisis, mengutuk segala siksaan yang diberikan ayahanda-nya pada Sasuke. "Mau minum?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangukkan kepala pelan, merasa sedikit tak rela melepaskan dekapannya pada Naruto. Naruto membalikkan tubuh kebelakang, berniat mengambil satu botol air mineral yang ia bawa jauh sebelum masuk kedalam ruang introgasi. Setelah membuka tutup botol, Naruto meraih pipa putih dari dalam botol minuman, kemudian menyodorkan pipa tersebut kemulut Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menegak air mineral tersebut hingga tersisa 1/4. Walau Sasuke adalah sosok mahkluk abadi yang tak akan mati, namun tetap saja tubuh yang ia miliki sama dengan manusia lainnya. Membutuhkan makan juga minum sebagai asupan energi.

Masih dalam keadaan menegak air minum, botol air mineral yang ada ditangan Naruto tiba-tiba dibuang Sasuke sembarang arah. Lengan kanan Sasuke melingkar erat ditengkuk Naruto, tangan kiri dengan bebas memeluk pinggang Naruto. Mendaratkan kecupan penuh hasrat dibibir Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat Naruto cukup shock, terbukti dari bola mata sebening lautan itu membulat sempurna. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab Naruto mulai berani membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Membasahi permukaan bibir pecah-pecah Sasuke menggunakan ujung lidah. Sasuke yang merasa terundang oleh balasan Naruto, meraup bibir Naruto lebih dalam, memasukkan seluruh bibir Naruto didalam mulutnya seolah-olah ingin menelan habis bibir mungil itu.

"Hmph~" Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher jenjang Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepala kearah kiri, mencari kenikmatan lain dari bibir Naruto yang telah sepekan tak ia jamah. Merasakan bibir Sasuke bergerak kearah kiri, Naruto meraup bibir Sasuke lebih dalam dengan gerakan membuka dan menutup secara berulang-ulang. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan tengkuk Naruto, bermaksud ingin memasukan bibir Naruto lebih dalam kedalam mulutnya agar ia lebih leluasa menghisap bibir ranum tersebut.

"Nghh~" desah Naruto menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat bibir atas Naruto yang berada didalam mulutnya sebanyak 3 kali jilatan, kemudian membelai bibir bawah Naruto menggunakan ujung lidah. Tak puas bermain dipermukaan bibir saja, Sasuke menempatkan ujung lidahnya pada belahan kedua bibir Naruto. Meski lidah Sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja, tak berusaha menerobos, cukup membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang meminta izin ingin memasuki ruang mulutnya.

Naruto menarik permukaan bibirnya yang dikulum Sasuke hingga permukaan bibir miliknya bertemu dengan permukaan bibir milik Sasuke. Masih dalam posisi bibir Naruto menempel dibibir Sasuke, pemuda pirang tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya secara perlahan dengan gerakan sensual. Sasuke yang gemas karna pergerakan bibir Naruto diatas bibirnya, mulai mengigiti kecil bibir atas Naruto. Mengapitnya, melumat sedikit kasar sebelum akhirnya lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam rongga mulut Naruto. "Angh~." Naruto menggeliat resah dipelukan Sasuke, merasa geli sekaligus nikmat dibagian rongga atas ketika lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan lembut bagian tersebut. Sasuke menyerangi tipis, tangan kirinya yang menganggur menarik pinggang Naruto untuk mendekat, mendempetkan gundukan kecil diantara selangkangan Naruto dengan miliknya, Sasuke mulai menekan-nekan 'adik kecil' Naruto dengan 'adik kecilnya'.

Merasa ada benda keras menekan bagian bawahnya, bukannya bermaksud untuk menghentikan aksi tersebut, Naruto malah ikut mengesek-gesekan milik keduanya dengan gerakan naik turun sembari meleguh kecil. Tangan kanan Sasuke masuk dibalik T-shirt putih dikenakan Naruto. Telunjuk tangan kanan mulai meraba-raba, mencari tonjolan kecil dipermukaan dada bidang Naruto yang selalu membuatnya ingin mengecap benda kemerahan itu melalui mulutnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sasuke mencubit kasar nipple Naruto, lalu memilinnya menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. "Oppfht~." Gumam Naruto tidak jelas karna bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh Sasuke. Tangan kiri Naruto semula merangkul leher Sasuke, turun perlahan kearah dada kirinya dimana jemari tangan Sasuke masih menyibukkan diri memilin nipple dada. Dari permukaan T-shirt, tangan Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke dibalik bajunya, kemudian Naruto menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk meremas dada bidangnya. Sasuke yang tersulut gairah meremas dada Naruto dengan erat.

"Akh- Hmmpffh!" Karna kekuatan remasan yang tak terduga, Naruto hampir melepaskan ciumannya sekedar untuk berteriak menyalurkan rasa sakit. Namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Sasuke menarik kembali kepala Naruto dan menghujani bibir yang telah membengkak itu dengan ciuman panas. Lidah Sasuke kembali bergerilya, menjamah daerah-daerah yang belum terisolasi oleh lidahnya. Mula-mula Sasuke mengabsen deretan gigi atas sebelah kanan dengan ujung lidah, kemudian bagian bawah. Puas dibagian sebelah kanan, lidah Sasuke menyapu deretan gigi bagian atas dan bawah dengan gemulai. Merasa Naruto tak lagi memikirkan rasa sakit akibat remasan tangannya, Sasuke membela-belai dada kiri Naruto dengan lembut. Bermaksud meminta maaf walau ia yakin ruam kemerahan akan nampak jelas didada kiri sang kekasih mengingat kekuatan remasan tangannya sangatlah kuat.

"Ughh~." Naruto meleguh nikmat merasakan 4 kenikmatan dititik sensitifnya. Merasakan lidah Sasuke memelintir lidahnya erat, tangan kanan Sasuke memanja dada kiri, tangan kiri Sasuke membelai belahan pantat-nya dengan lembut, dan pergesekan masing-masing kejantanan mereka yang bergerak liar hingga membuat celananya basah serta menegang. Semua kenikmatan tersebut serasa menerbangkan Naruto keawang-awang tertinggi dilangit ketujuh.

"Puah! A-Ahh~hahh~hahh~." Pergerakan diafragma Naruto terlihat naik turun saat melepaskan ciuman panjang menguras oksigen tersebut. Aliran saliva nampak keluar dari bibir masing-masing, membentuk seutas benang panjang saat Naruto menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Sasuke, selang beberapa detik, benang saliva terputus hingga meninggalkan jejak di sekitar area dagu dan leher Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan kedagu Naruto dengan lidah terjulur panjang. Tahu maksud tindakan Sasuke, Naruto mendongkakkan kepala keatas menatap langit-langit ruangan untuk memberi akses lebih pada Sasuke yang ingin menyusuri leher jenjangnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepala rendah, menjilat dagu Naruto teraliri saliva hingga kesudut bibir. Jilatan diselingi kecupan Sasuke daratkan untuk membersihkan aliran saliva, beberapa kali jilatan pada bagian yang sama, Sasuke berpindah posisi kearah leher kiri Naruto. Sasuke bukannya langsung melakukan tugasnya, ia malah mengenduskan hidung secara sensual diperpotongan leher Naruto. "Sa-su-kehh~." Rengek Naruto serak seraya memajukan lehernya kebibir Sasuke. Melihat raut tak sabar diwajah sang kekasih, Sasuke tanpa basa-basi mengecup leher Naruto, mendaratkan lumatan-lumatan ringan disertai jilatan-jilatan erotis membersihkan jejak-jejak saliva.

"Engh~, angh~." Rintih Naruto ketika dirasa peran bibir Sasuke tak hanya sekedar membersihkan saliva saja, namun gigitan, kecupan, lumatan dan hisapan juga turut Sasuke berikan. Tidak hanya sekali saja, tetapi berulang-ulang kali sehingga titik kemerahan muncul dibagian tersebut. Tangan kanan Sasuke semula berada didada kiri Naruto kini perlahan turun kearah belakang, masuk kedalam celana jeans, lalu meremas kuat bongkahan kenyal menggunakan kedua tangan.

Sasuke mengalihkan bibirnya ketengah leher Naruto, tepat didepan kerongkongan. Jilatan lembut ia layangkan sebanyak 5 kali, setelahnya ia mengigiti bagian tersebut dengan gigi depan, melumatnya, menghisap, dan jilatan pun ia daratkan kembali sebagai penutup pekerjaannya. Nafas Naruto semakin memburu merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke yang asyik memanja pantatnya berpindah kearah depan, menuju gundukan kecil yang terasa sesak diantara selangkangannya. "Akhh~!" Jerit Naruto tertahan saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyelinap masuk kedalam underware yang ia kenakan. Lidah Sasuke ikut turun kebawah seiring usapan-usapan lembut Sasuke berikan pada kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto mendongkakkan wajah keatas, sebelah matanya terlihat setengah tertutup menahan sensasi nikmat dari tangan Sasuke memainkan ujung penisnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menarik rendah kerah T-shirt Naruto, ingin melihat benda beberapa menit lalu ia mainkan hingga membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan akibat remasan tangannya. Naruto yang dikuasi nafsu, menarik paksa kearah T-shirt kebawah. Menampakan nipple merah muda dengan ruam kemerahan terlihat jelas dipermukaan dada. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mengecup nipple kemerahan Naruto sedikit kasar. Menjilatnya dengan lemah lembut, lumatan-lumatan terus ia layangkan sebelum akhirnya ia menggigiti erat nipple Naruto.

"AKKH!" Naruto meremas kuat surai raven Sasuke digenggaman kedua tangannya. "P-elan-pelan Sa-sukehh~! Kena-pah~, kau jadi kasar be-begini." Protes Naruto terbata-bata, terlena oleh pijatan tangan Sasuke memanja penisnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari menghisap nipple Naruto penuh hasrat, menyedotnya dengan sangat keras persis seperti bayi yang kelaparan untuk meringankan rasa sakit akibat gigitannya. Sasuke mulai menggerakan laju tangan kanan dipenis Naruto dengan gerakan maju mundur. Pada bagian awal, gerakan tangan Sasuke senada dalam ketukan irama desahan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, namun selang beberapa detik, Sasuke menambah kecepatan. Mengocok penis Naruto dengan brutal, cepat, dan tak beraturan hingga si pemilik mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke terdiam, menghentikan laju tangan kanan dipenis Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap intens wajah sayu Naruto yang bersemu merah. Kedua mata tertutupi kelopak mata berwarna tan perlahan terbuka. "A-Ada ap-a?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menormalkan nafas yang memburu. Mata sejernih lautan menatap kecewa onyx kelam Sasuke, tersirat jelas ia sungguh tak rela Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu saja seperti ini.

Mengerti rasa kecewa sang kekasih, Sasuke tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus 3 garis halus dipipi kanan Naruto menggunakan telunjuk tangan kiri. "Ada seseorang datang mendekat." Jelas Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya dari penis Naruto. Naruto hanya mengganguk singkat, teringat kalau mereka masih didalam kantor ayahnya. Terlebih saat ini mereka ada diruang introgasi, pasti banyak kamera pengintai terpasang ditempat tersembunyi. Semoga saja, apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke tadi tidak ditonton oleh bawahan ayahnya.

Naruto mulai merapikan letak celananya. Kerah T-shirt yang ia tarik beberapa saat lalu kembali ia rapikan. Walau terlihat longgar karena tarikan tadi, toh Naruto tidak terlalu peduli. Kalau tidak bisa dipakai tinggal ia bisa beli lagi. Lagi pula T-shirt seperti ini masih banyak dilemari pakaiannya.

Pintu masuk ruang introgasi terbuka, menampakkan pria bersurai pirang dari balik pintu menunjukan diri dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Bisa kita bicara?" Pria tersebut melipat kedua tangan diatas dada dengan tatapan serius terpancar diraut wajah.

.

"Orochimaru!" Desis pemuda berkuncir nanas begitu pandangan mata sebesar biji kuaci menangkap sosok pria bertampang ular berdiri angkuh diatas kepala Kyuubi.

"Hati-hati dengan pandanganmu itu, anak muda. Kau tidak mau hewan peliharaanku ini mencabik-cabik tubuhmu, bukan?" Seringai iblis tercetak jelas diwajah pucat Orochimaru. Tangan kanannya bergerak lembut mengelus-ngelus telinga Kyuubi, mengklaim seolah-olah hewan berbulu orange itu adalah miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, kakek tua!" Geram pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik mulai beranjak berdiri dari posisi telungkup akibat ledakan yang dilancarkan Orochimaru beberapa menit lalu. "Kau ingin mengagalkan rencana kami yang ingin menghidupkan bangsawan Shimura, begitu? Cih!" Kiba mengeluarkan air liurnya dihadapan Orochimaru dengan pandangan menghina. "Jangan harap kami akan tinggal diam saja, melihat kau dan Kaisar meraja lela didunia ini!"

"Khu-khu-khu!" Pundak Orochimaru bergetar hebat, geli melihat bocah Inuzuka berani menantang dirinya yang **kuat **ini. "Ku akui, aku cukup kagum dengan keberanian mu, bocah. Tapi harus kau ingat, kesabaran ku ada batasnya. Dan bila aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kesabaranku, jangan salahkan aku bila _Kyuubi-ku_ akan mencabik-cabik tubuh kerdilmu itu! Uhh~, aku sangat suka sekali anjing panggang." Sombong Orochimaru memperhatikan kuku tangan kirinya bergaya ala-ala wanita bangsawan.

Muak melihat tingkah menyebalkan Orochimaru serasa dirinya lah orang terhebat, Neji yang tak bisa lagi membendung emosi angkat bicara. "Tua bangka sepertimu memangnya bisa apa, Orochimaru? Kheh! Psikopat lemah yang cuma bisa berlindung dibalik kekuatan Kaisar tidak pantas bersikap sombong!"

Orochimaru memasang tangan kanan ditelinga, berpura-pura tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Neji. "Apa? Kau bilang, Kaisar?" Orochimaru mendengus sinis. Pandangan mata mencemooh sembari menyunggingkan senyum merendah ia alihkan kearah bawah, dimana sesosok laki-laki berambut soft violet berada tepat dibawah kaki Kyuubi. "Apa kau tahu siapa itu Kaisar, Suigetsu?"

Pemuda memiliki iris violet menarik sudut bibirnya sambil bersedekap dada. "Aku juga baru tahu yang seperti itu, tuan!" Sahut Suigetsu pura-pura tak mengenali Kaisar.

Orochimaru mengangkat telunjuk tangan kiri kearah pelipis kiri dengan kedua alis saling menekuk tajam, menggambarkan dirinya seolah-olah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk ia ingat. "Ow-ow-ow~," Orochimaru mendecakkan lidah sembari menggangkat telunjuk tangan kiri diatas wajah, menggoyangkan telunjuk tersebut kekiri dan kanan seirama dengan gerakan menggeleng kepala. "Aku baru ingat. Maksudmu pria _lemah_ yang selalu mengeluarkan bola api dikedua tangan seperti pemain sirkus itu? Khukhukhu! Ow, ayolah~. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu. Pembantuku sudah sangat banyak, aku tidak mau lagi menambah beban dengan memperkerjakan _orang_ tidak berguna untuk mewujudkan takdirku. Gezz, itu sangat merepotkan."

Kakashi menyeritkan alis, binggung melihat perubahan sikap Orochimaru pada Kaisar yang begitu drastis. Dulu ia begitu menyanjung tinggi pria kegelapan itu, tapi sekarang kenapa ia jadi berbalik merendahkan begini. "Apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku, Asuma?" Bisik Kakashi pada pria memiliki jengot lebat didagu.

"Yup!" Asuma meraih kotak rokok yang telah remuk dari saku celana. "Sepertinya, Orochimaru tidak lagi bergerak bersama Kaisar." Mengambil satu buah rokok yang telah bengkok, lalu memantiknya dengan korek api gas sembari bergumam 'Sialan kau, Kakek uzur!' Rutuk Asuma melihat keadaan rokoknya karna ulah Orochimaru.

Gai mendongkakkan kepala kearah Kakashi dari balik punggung Kurenai. "Kau bercanda Kakashi?! Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kalau tidak ada Kaisar, kenapa Kyuubi berada dihadapan kita? Memangnya Kyuubi itu mobil remote kontrol, bisa dikendalikan sesuka hati walau tidak ada Kaisar sekalipun." Ucap Gai asal.

Kakashi menjentikkan jemari tangan kiri merespon perkataan pria berambut 'mangkok' itu. "Tepat sekali, Gai! Aku jadi mengerti sekarang." Melihat anggukan kepala dari Kakashi, Gai semakin menekuk kedua alisnya dalam. 'Apanya yang tepat?' Batin Gai tidak mengerti.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, prinsip kerja Kyuubi seperti mobil remote kontrol. Bisa kita tafsirkan Kyuubi itu sebagai mobil. Orochimaru sebagai pemegang kendali, dan dia-" Telunjuk Kakashi mengarah pada sosok wanita surai merah menyala memegang sebuah batu persegi panjang berukuran 30x45 cm dikedua tangan. "-adalah remote kontrol yang dikendalikan Orochimaru. Ku pikir selama ini, Kyuubi hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Kaisar seorang. Tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah, hewan purba itu tidak terikat sama sekali dengan Kaisar."

"Apa maksud semua ini, senior?" Ucap Yamato waspada.

Kakashi menggeleng kepala pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas Jepang dalam masalah. Tidak hanya Kaisar, Kyuubi juga akan menjadi ancaman besar jika memang ia tidak lagi bergerak bersama Kaisar." Kakashi membalikkan badan kearah belakang, menatap Yamato serta Anko berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. "Anko dan Kurenai, cepat bawa anak-anak perempuan sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini, jangan lupa hubungi markas besar kepolisian Konoha. Orochimaru bisa datang kemari pasti menginginkan sesuatu. Apapun itu, aku yakin itu adalah hal yang buruk."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Anko melirikkan mata kearah Kurenai. Paham akan tatapan yang dilancarkan Anko, Kurenai mengganggukan kepala. Kedua wanita tersebut lekas berlari, membantu 4 mahasiswi mereka yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas tanah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kurenai melingkarkan tangan gadis berambut indigo yang ikut dalam ekspedisi mencari makam Danzo Shimura itu diatas bahunya. Gadis tak memiliki pupil mata itu menganggukkan kepala lemah.

"Ikuti mereka, Yamato. Lindungi mereka!" Yamato menganggukkan kepala singkat, berlari kearah belakang mengikuti Anko serta Kurenai. "Kalian alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan mencoba mengambil beberapa senjata untuk perlindungan." Kakashi memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, memacukan langkah kedua kaki menuju tenda tempat peristirahatan mereka selama berada di Nami.

"Mau melawanku, eh?" Dengus Orochimaru menatap Asuma cs melancarkan pandangan menantang. "Karin!" Wanita memiliki surai kemerahan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang melorot, iris Red Rubi-nya terlihat serius membaca deretan symbol yang tertera dipermukaan batu artefak kuno pada gengaman kedua tangan. Disaat bibirnya melafalkan lantunan kata, Kyuubi yang semula terlihat tenang, kini mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"Dia datang!" Seru Lee mendapati gelagat rubah ekor sembilan tersebut bersiap menerjang mereka dengan kaki-kaki besarnya.

"Khu-khu-khu!" Tawa Orochimaru meledak seketika. Terlihat senang menangkap raut ketakutan dari si bocah alis tebal. Orochimaru merentangkan kedua tangan, mengangkat tinggi dagunya dengan gestur angkuh. "Sambutlah raja masa depan yang akan membersihkan dunia yang kotor ini. _Orochimaru Yang Agung._" Ucap Orochimaru meng'agung'kan dirinya seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari Surga.

'BATTS!'

Kyuubi melompat tinggi kearah Shikamaru, Shino dan Neji. Dengan sigap, ketiga remaja tersebut meloncat kesembarang arah menghindari pijakan maut Kyuubi. 'BUM!' Asap pekat kehitaman disertai gemuruh pergesekan bebatuan bumi dengan tanah, mendominasi daerah sekitar tempat mendaratnya Kyuubi. Diantara hingar binggar keributan yang timbul dari hewan berbulu orange itu, sesosok bayangan hitam dibalik kabut tebal mulai menampakan diri.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Deru desingan peluru dan percikan api bermunculan. Peluru-peluru besar seukuran paha orang dewasa menembus asap tebal yang masih bertebaran diantara udara, mengarahkan peluru basoka tersebut tepat mengenai leher Kyuubi dengan telak. Dalam 3 kali tembakan, Kyuubi ambruk membentur tanah dengan Orochimaru bergelayut kasar ditelinga Kyuubi. "Gai! Kau bantu aku menangani Kyuubi, dan untuk yang lain, hentikan gadis itu!" Perintah Kakashi melempar basoka seberat 3 kg dikaki Gai.

Setelah menerima intruksi dari Kakashi, Asuma cs mulai menjalankan perintah. Berlari menuju satu-satunya wanita dari kelompok Orochimaru. Melihat Kakashi cs mengambil alih penyerangan, Orochimaru yang masih berdiri diatas kepala Kyuubi, menginjak kasar kepala Kyuubi. "Bangun! Ayo cepat bangun, dasar rubah tidak berguna!" Umpat Orochimaru masih menginjak-nginjak kepala Kyuubi.

Geraman keras terdengar jelas ditelinga Orochimaru, menandakan Kyuubi tidak suka dengan perlakuan kakek-kakek peyot itu. Bukannya takut, Orochimaru semakin semena-mena. Kakinya yang semula menginjak-injak kepala Kyuubi, sekarang beralih menendang-nendang pelupuk mata Kyuubi dengan sekuat tenaga. "Bangun rubah brengsek! Kau tidak dengar apa kata tuanmu?! Aku bilang bangun!" Orochimaru memicingkan mata kearah depan ketika mendengar derap langkah mendekat kearahnya. Mata Orochimaru terbelalak kaget, melihat Asuma berlari menuju kearahnya dengan tangan kanan mengepal erat seperti hendak melayangkan pukulan.

"Ck! Cepat bangun rubah tidak tahu diri! Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan? Cepat bangun! Kheh! Dasar bina-" perkataan Orochimaru yang sarat akan hinaan tiba-tiba terputus saat Kyuubi menegakkan badan sembari menggelengkan kepala. Orochimaru yang masih dalam keadaan tidak siap, terlempar dari atas kepala Kyuubi sejauh 5 meter hingga jatuh membentur tanah.

"GRAAA!" Raung Kyuubi menghentak-hentakan kaki depan dengan brutal, membuat tanah yang mereka pijaki bergetar hebat akibat kekuatan hentakkan kaki Kyuubi. Tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya dalam bahaya terkena serangan Kyuubi, Gai tanpa aba-aba melancarkan satu buah peluru dari basoka-nya kearah leher bawah Kyuubi.

'DUM!

"Bagus Gai!" Ucap Kakashi mengarahkan moncong basoka dengan mata kiri terpejam erat. Mata kanan Kakashi memicing tajam melalui pembidik diatas badan basoka. Bermaksud mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya untuk merobohkan Kyuubi.

'GREEP!'

Pukulan dilayangkan Shikamaru berhasil ditahan oleh Suigetsu. Mengerti pergerakan serangannya terbaca oleh lawan, Shikamaru menggenggam erat pergelangan lengan Suigetsu menggunakan tangan kiri, menariknya kearah depan hingga pemuda bergigi tajam tersebut oleng, dan terakhir menendang tulang rusuk kiri Suigetsu. "UGGH!" Rintih Suigetsu tersungkur diatas tanah setelah ditendang oleh Shikamaru.

"HYAA!" Laki-laki kurus berambut ikal datang dari arah kanan sembari mengacungkan samurai panjang. 'SYUUT! Shikamaru berhasil menghindari serangan tak terduga tersebut dengan melompat gaya salto kearah belakang, membuat pria tersebut mengeratkan deretan giginya kesal karna menebas udara kosong.

Disisi kiri Shikamaru, berjarak 7 kaki.

Kiba mengusap hidungnya menggunakan ibu jari sambil mendengus remeh pada sang lawan bicara berada tepat dihadapannya. "Sampaikan kata-kataku ini pada tuanmu itu, gendut. Dia tidak pantas disebut Orochimaru Yang Agung! Kalau Orochimaru peyot bau tanah dengan satu gigi menghiasi gusinya yang ompong, aku rasa itu lebih cocok!" Sebut Kiba sarkastik. Pria bertubuh gempal mempunyai rambut mohawk keorange'an menatap datar Kiba. Kedua tangannya pria tersebut saling bertemu, menekan-menekan satu sama lain dengan bunyi-bunyi mengerikan keluar dari persendian jari-jari tangan.

"Orang cerewet itu, biasanya lebih cepat mati." Gumam Jirobou ambigu. Didetik berikutnya, tongkat baseball ditangan kanan ia layangkan membabi buta kearah Kiba. Tahu kemana arah tuju pukulan dilayangkan Jirobou, Kiba reflek menundukkan kepala. Melihat Kiba dengan mudah menghindari pukulanya, Jirobou tak berhenti begitu saja, kembali ia arahkan pangkal tongkat bassball kearah kiri dan disambut cepat oleh Kiba yang meliuk-kan tubuh kearah kanan disusul tendangan berputar dari kaki kanan Kiba kearah rahang kanan Jirobou. 'DUAKK!' Aliran darah segar menari ditengah udara seiring tubuh Jirobou jatuh kebelakang efek _slow motion_.

Disisi belakang Kiba, berjarak 10 kaki.

Punggung tangan kulit putih sehalus sutra menyeka kasar darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir. Mata putih tak berpupil berkilat tajam menatap sosok pria bertubuh tinggi nan kekar dihadapannya. Seringai bengis tertampang jelas diwajah rupawan pemuda surai coklat panjang dengan ujung rambut di ikat, "Harus kau tahu, aku dalam keadaan tidak bersahabat saat ini." Pria memiliki surai jingga memandang cemooh pemuda yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat mengancam tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan saja sekarang, eh?" Lanjut sang Hyuuga muda. Juugo menggerakkan leher kekiri dan kekanan, menatap Neji tak minat sembari melemparkan pandangan 'Lebih cepat lebih baik.' Neji menyerangi dalam hati. Ia memang butuh pelampiasan atas kekalutan hatinya yang bertemu dengan Gaara 12 hari lalu digedung pemerintahan Tokyo.

'SRAKK!' Neji menendang gumpalan pasir melalui kaki sebelah kanan kearah Juugo. Membuat pasir yang ditendang tersebut melayang bebas menuju wajah Juugo. Juugo segera mengatupkan kedua lengan menghindari butiran pasir agar tidak masuk kedalam mata. Melihat kesempatan emas, Neji melompat rendah dengan kaki kiri terjulur, menendang lengan tangan Juugo hingga tubuh kekar Juugo tersentak kebelakang. 2 dari 5 orang anak buah Orochimaru yang telah menunggu sendari tadi mulai melakukan penyerangan. Balok kayu dari arah belakang meluncur mulus menuju bahu kiri Neji, merasa ada pergerakan dari belakang, Neji pun meng'elakkan tubuhnya kearah berlawanan. Menangkap balok kayu menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara siku tangan kanannya terangkat, menghantam hidung si pelaku pemukulan. Tidak ingin berdiam diri, rekan dari pelaku pemukulan menarik belati yang tersarung rapi dipaha kanan.

Yakin jiwanya dalam keadaan terancam, Neji lekas merebut balok kayu dari tangan si pelaku, lalu memukul tangan pria yang ingin menusuknya. Si pria memegang erat tangannya sambil teriak kesakitan akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan Neji. Sadar kelengahan si pria, Neji memukul kembali pundak si pria. Membuat si pria jatuh terduduk diatas tanah dengan posisi kedua kaki bersimpuh. Neji pun menaiki bahu si pria dengan satu pijakan di kaki kiri. Melompat tinggi dari bahu si pria yang menjadi tumpuan loncatan, memutar tubuhnya kearah kiri dan menendang kembali kepala Juugo yang telah bangkit dari serangan Neji sebelumnya.

Sisi kanan Asuma, berjarak 12 kaki.

'GLUP!' Lee menelan ludahnya gugup begitu sadar ia telah dikepung 9 orang pria dengan dua diantara mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lee memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jemari membentuk moncong mulut bebek diatas kepala, dan jemari tangan kiri membentuk pola yang sama seperti tangan kanan. Namun posisi tangan kiri lebih rendah dari tangan kanan, sejejar diatas permukaan perut ratanya. Pria berambut perak keunguan mengerling sesaat pria berambut nanas disebelah kanannya. "Menurutmu bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya pria berbibir hitam a.k.a Sakon pada sang rekan.

"Sedikit norak sih," Kidomaru menatap Lee dari bawah sampai atas, menilai. "Rambut mangkuk, alis tebal, tapi..." Keringat dingin mengucur deras ketika Lee melihat seringai aneh terpantri diwajah Kidomaru. "Pakaian ketatnya oke juga, lekuknya kelihatan _man_!"

"Apa maksud kalian!" Ucap Lee grogi. Mengacungkan jemari tangan kanan yang masih membentuk moncong bebek kearah depan. Sakon semakin memperlebar seringainya, "_See?_ Apa ku bilang, teriakannya bagus. Cocok untuk jadi teman seranjang."

Lee semakin meringkut mendengar kata 'ranjang' yang dialamatkan Sakon pada dirinya. Apalagi melihat Kidomaru menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh sensual. Bisa Lee perkirakan, apa yang sedang dikhayalkan kedua pria tersebut didalam otak mereka. Ia pun hanya bisa berharap, semoga jurus 'Patok bebek' dari guru Gai mampu menyelamatkan bokongnya dari kedua pria nista tersebut'.

Sisi kiri Neji, berjarak 19 kaki.

'BRUUK!' Satu orang pria dewasa memakai stelan jas hitam tergolek tidak berdaya diatas tanah. Pemuda bersurai coklat tua memiliki tubuh 'sedikit' subur, menepukkan kedua telapak tangan, bertanda ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan separuh perkerjaannya. "Kuserahkan padamu sisanya!" Teriak putra Akimichi Choza pada salah seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam diruang bawah tanah, tempat makam bangsawan Shimura berada.

Pemuda misterius yang selalu memakai jaket tudung dikepala hanya diam, lebih memilih mengfokuskan pandangan mata kearah pria berambut kelabu dihadapannya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi..." Pemuda tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki, menyudut pria tersebut agar menyerah karna tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sebagai tempat berlindung.

Pria bersurai kelabu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya kepangkal hidung. Menyungingkan senyum tanpa makna dengan tangan kanan melempar-lempar batu giok merah semerah darah berbentuk seperti telur burung unta dengan ornamen emas gambar kuncup daun menyelimuti permukaan batu. "Memangnya, bocah sepertimu bisa apa? Jangan kira aku sendirian bukan berarti kau menang, Aburame." Balasnya melangkahkan kaki mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Dan kau jangan kira, bocah seperti ku tidak bisa mematahkan kakimu, Yakushi." Shino ikut memajukan langkah kaki melihat Kabuto melangkah mundur. "Melihat kau bergerak sendiri menenteng batu kehidupan menuju makam bangsawan Shimura. Nampaknya kedatangan kalian berbeda dengan yang kami sangka. Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" Desak Shino mengarahkan sebuah benda yang ia genggam dibalik mantel warna abu-abu miliknya.

'CTAK!'/'CTAK!'

Bunyi pelatuk dua buah senjata api dari masing-masing pemuda memecah kesunyian yang ada. Suasana hening diantara dua manusia yang saling menodongkan senjata terasa semakin mencekam. Shino dengan moncong _Kalashnikov AK-47_ membidik tepat dikepala Kabuto yang secara tak terduga turut disambut oleh Kabuto mengeluarkan _Revolver WG 701 4inch_ dari balik celana tertuju tepat didada Shino.

"Kalian ingin menghidupkan bangsawan Shimura, bukan?" Desis Shino langsung pada pokok inti pembicaraan, muak bermain-main dengan pria licik berkaca mata yang ia yakini tidak akan buka mulut meski telah diancam sekalipun. Kabuto semakin memperlebar seringainya, membuat Shino reflek menyiagakan diri dengan mengeratkan _Kalashnikov AK-47_ digengaman tangan kanan. Bersiap-siap menembakan satu peluru jika Kabuto bertindak macam-macam.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Tujuan kita sama bocah, sama-sama ingin menghidupkan bangsawan Shimura. Tidak bisakah kita saling, em.. berkerja sama?"

"Jangan kira aku sudi berkerja sama denganmu, Kabuto!" Balas Shino jengah.

"Oke!" Ucap Kabuto akhirnya. "Jika itu yang kalian inginkan, jangan salahkan aku."

'DOR!' Bunyi desingan peluru disertai percikan api keluar dari moncong revolver Kabuto. Melihat adanya perlawanan, Shino lekas menggulingkan tubuh kearah kiri, menghindari peluru yang akan bersarang didada kirinya. Shino mengangkat pistol ditangan, ingin melayangkan serangan balasan kearah Kabuto yang telah bersembunyi dibalik tiang pilar besar ruang bawah tanah. 'GREP!' Pergerakan tangan Shino yang ingin menembak Kabuto terhenti seketika saat dirasa tangan kanan Shino dicekal oleh seseorang dari arah belakang. Merasa ada yang ingin menghalangi, Shino langsung menolehkan kepala kearah belakang.

'BUAK!' Tubuh Shino ambruk seketika diatas tanah setelah sosok laki-laki memakai stelan jas hitam memukul tengkuknya menggunakan balok kayu. Senyum kemenangan terkembang jelas diwajah Kabuto, puas karna telah berhasil menyingkirkan pemuda Aburame yang ia anggap mengganggu pekerjaannya. "Saatnya menyambut pemimpin baru~." Gumam Kabuto memberi perintah pada pria-pria berkacamata hitam untuk membuka peti mati dihiasi berbagai macam batu permata.

'BRAK!' Tutup peti mati pun terbuka, jatuh diatas tanah setelah 4 orang anak buah Orochimaru membuka paksa peti mati tersebut menggunakan linggis. Kabuto menatap diam sesosok jasad memakai pakaian bangsawan didalam peti mati. Perlahan namun pasti, batu giok berwarna kemerahan ia letakkan diatas kedua tangan si mayat yang saling menyilang satu sama lain ditengah-tengah dada.

'BOOM!'

Asap tebal kehitaman dicampur deru angin menyeruak dari ruang bawah tanah. Sesosok bayangan ditengah kabut tipis mulai memunculkan diri setelah asap tebal itu menghuni kawasan penggalian situs kuno. Mata sebesar kuaci menyipit tajam, menerka-nerka siapa gerangan sosok yang berada dibalik kabut tebal tersebut. _**'Bantuan dari kepolisian Konoha kah? Atau malah Kaisar yang datang ingin menuntut balas karna menghidupkan musuh bebuyutan-nya?'**_ Batin Shikamaru. Melihat adanya pergerakan aneh, Shikamaru membelalakan mata begitu sadar salah seorang pemuda berada terlalu dekat dengan sosok misterius tersebut.

"KIBA, AWAS!" Teriak Shikamaru berlari kearah Kiba ketika iris obsidannya menangkap cahaya kemerahan muncul dari balik kabut.

'BOOM'

Kobaran api disertai hembusan tekanan angin menggema. Meluluh-lantahkan material-material bumi yang ada hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Tubuh Shikamaru berguling-guling diatas tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menabrak beberapa bebatuan keras hingga akhirnya membentur pohon besar berjarak 25 meter dari pusat ledakan. "ARRGH!" Desis Shikamaru ketika punggungnya menghantam batang pohon. Cairan merah pekat keluar dari mulutnya, membasahi dagu serta leher si pemuda Nara.

"Senpai! K-Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba khawatir ketika tangan Shikamaru yang melingkari kepala dan pinggangnya melonggar. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, berusaha merubah posisinya yang semula terbaring terlentang menjadi duduk diatas tanah dengan punggung menyender dibatang pohon. Nafas Shikamaru nampak tersengal-sengal, terlihat sekali dari gerakan dadanya yang naik turun.

"K-Kau ti-tidak apa-ap..ah?" Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kiba. Raut wajah Kiba yang tampak khawatir kini bersemu merah, menahan amarah. "Baka! Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku, bukan kau!" Sulut Kiba murka.

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan disela-sela menahan sakit dibagian tulang rusuk. Kiba semakin mendesis tajam, tak suka disaat seperti ini, Shikamaru malah bisa-bisanya tertawa. Derap langkah Neji dan Chooji menggema di indra pendengaran Kiba dan Shika. Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu mendongkakkan kepala melihat Neji dan Chooji bersimpuh didekat mereka setelah berlari dari pusat ledakan. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji memastikan keadaan kedua rekannya. Shika dan Kiba menggeleng kepala pelan.

"Kami baik-baik saja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Kiba.

Chooji menggeleng kepalanya kuat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ledakan itu berasal dari ruang bawah tanah. Mungkin itu Kabuto, sebab terakhir kali aku meminta Shino menangani pria licik itu."

Shikamaru menatap lurus kabut tebal akibat dari serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan sosok misterius, tiba-tiba memudar dengan sendirinya. "Aku rasa itu bukan Kabuto." Ketiga pemuda berbeda watak itu mengalihkan pandangan mata bertanya kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menggerakkan dagu kearah depan, meminta ketiga temannya ikut mengikuti arah pandangan mata Nara muda itu. "Tapi berasal dari bangsawan Shimura."

Neji, Kiba, dan Chooji membelalakan mata ketika melihat sosok berpakaian bangsawan kuno dengan tubuh terbungkus tanah liat berjalan perlahan mendekati Asuma, Gai, dan Kakashi. Kabuto ikut berjalan dibelakang si mumi sembari menundukan kepala memberi hormat. Orochimaru bangkit, berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya akibat terlempar dari atas kepala Kyuubi. Pria tua bersurai hitam panjang berjalan perlahan dengan dipapah kedua anak buahnya menuju arah mumi yang baru dibangkitkan. "Hamba memberi hormat pada Rajaku, Shimura Danzo-sama." Orochimaru membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat.

Si mumi menatap Orochimaru dalam diam selama sejenak, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. **"Kau Orochimaru?"**

Orochimaru mengangukkan kepala singkat, masih dalam keadaan membungkuk. "Benar, Raja-ku." Perlahan kepala Orochimaru terangkat keatas, sejajar menatap mumi yang ada dihadapannya. "Saya Orochimaru, seperti yang anda katakan, Yang Mulia."

Bola mata kiri si mumi menyipit tajam, sedangkan bola mata kanan yang berlubang memunculkan hewan berkaki seribu memiliki dua tanduk beracun diujung kepala berjalan mengelilingi wajahnya, kemudian masuk kembali kedalam bola mata kanan, tempat ia keluar pertama kalinya. **"Apa benar, Uchiha bangkit kedunia ini!"**

Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun tersirat kelicikan diwajah renta itu. "Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Dan mereka-" telunjuk tangan kanan Orochimaru mengarah kearah Kakashi, Gai dan Asuma. "-adalah orang-orang kotor yang membangkitkan iblis kegelapan itu!" Hasut Orochimaru mengerling tajam kearah Kakashi cs.

Asuma mendecakkan lidahnya, sebal. Benar-benar muak melihat wajah kakek bau tanah itu mengumbar kebohongan palsu. "Mudah sekali mulutmu mengubah fakta yang ada, kakek tua! Kau tidak mungkin pikun kan, hari dimana Kaisar bangkit. Kau lah penyebab utamanya, bukan kami!" Desis Asuma membuang putung rokok yang telah padam.

"Pendusta tetaplah pendusta, Yang mulia. Jangan dengarkan mereka, sebab tindakan mereka membangkitkan Kaisar _sama_ kotornya dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka." Gigih Orochimaru tidak ingin bangsawan Shimura terperdaya oleh perkataan Asuma. "Karna ulah mereka, sistem keseimbangan dunia yang damai ini goyah! Memporak-porandakan kehidupan manusia yang telah tersusun rapi berkat kerja keras anda sebagai Kaisar agung menjadi hancur! Untuk itulah, hamba membangunkan Yang Mulia kembali, karna hamba yakin, dunia ini akan menjadi lebih baik bila ditangan anda, Yang Mulia." Orochimaru kembali menundukkan kepala.

Danzo kembali bungkam. Memikirkan penuh objektif kata-kata penuh sanjungan diberikan Orochimaru pada dirinya. **"Jika benar kau berpihak kepadaku, kenapa ada hewan laknat itu didepan kedua mataku! Kau ingin mengejekku, begitu manusia?" **Geram Danzo penuh penekanan pada kata manusia. Sorot matanya memandang penuh jijik kearah rubah rakasasa yang terdiam kesakitan diatas tanah karna mantra yang diucapkan oleh Karin.

Mengerti arah pandang Danzo tertuju kepada Kyuubi, Orochimaru menyeringai tipis. "Dia akan menjadi kekuatan kita untuk mengalahkan Kaisar, Yang Mulia. Dengan menggunakan artefak kuno klan Uzumaki yang dibacakan langsung oleh keturunan murni klan itu sendiri, Kyuubi akan sangat mudah dikendalikan." Desis Orochimaru sambil tertawa kecil.

**"Daripada mengurusi Sasuke dan rubah peliharaan Naruko. Ada baiknya, bagaimana kalau kita bereskan sekutu Sasuke terlebih dahulu-..."**

Suara lain dari arah ruang bawah tanah, berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada dikawasan tersebut. Dengan raut wajah diliputi rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi akan sosok dibelakang Danzo, Kakashi cs mendongkakkan kepala, menatap laki-laki berpakaian bangsawan sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Tubuh lelaki terbalut tanah liat dengan tinggi 177cm itu terus melangkahkan kaki, melewati Danzo dan Orochimaru hingga ia bertatapan langsung dengan Kakashi cs.

**"...-Ayahanda."**

Kini Kakashi cs tahu, siapa lelaki memiliki mata onyx sendang melancarkan tatapan penuh membunuh disertai aura pekat mengelilingi tubuh tanah liatnya. Putra angkat bangsawan Shimura, **Shimura Sai**.

.

.

.

To-be-Continue...

.

Hening...

Dhiya tahu, apa kesalahan dhiya! Udah update lama, ga ada lemon (pdhl kemaren obral janji mulu mau bikin lemon, eh ga tahunya cuma ada grep-grep'an), malah sekarang ceritanya makin ancur! *pundung dipojokan*

Akhir-akhir ini, dhiya kena WB parah! Males'a luar binasa! Bahkan rusa tukang tidur itu *ngelirik Shika*, kalah ama kemalesan dhiya. Abis gimana yaa, banyak kejadian luar biasa saat ini menimpa dhiya, dari Akun Ffn hampir sekarat! Untung ada imouto dan outoto ku yg baek hati dan tidak sombong. Ughh~, terima kasih banyak pokoknya buat Hika (imouto ku yg imut), buat Shin outoto-ku (makasih bnyk cakep! *kedip" mata*), buat indah juga pcr'a Hyuun Joong (tq udah dengerin curhat ku *mewek mode on*), Hilda juga, Sigit juga. Pokok'a yg udah bantu dhiya dimana pun anda berada. LOPE U ALLL *cipika-cipiki*

oKe dari pada denger curcol dhiya. Bles review dulu.

Chooteisha Yori: arigatou atas reviewnya buat Yori. Keren? Pelik? Arigatou Yori-chan. Ahh~ masalah TNI ityu mohon dimaafkan *bungkuk"*. Dhiya terlalu labil nulis kemaren sampe" ga bisa liat itu setting di jepang tpi pke TNI. gpp lah, semangat nasionalisme itu~~. #plak! ngeles aja!#. Pnasaran ama Danzo n langkah Saunaru? Ditunggu aja, moga terjawab ch depan. oke ini udah semngat! Review lagi yaa~

de-chan love-OPFTNS: Hehe, selamat bergabung buat de-chan. Oke ini udah lanjut. Rview agy ya~

Angel Muaffi: Ini udah lanjut. Moga memuaskan buat angel. Gomen yaa ceritanya makin ambruradul ga menentu sama kayk authornya, hahah #plak!#. Minato? Iya tuh! Papa Minato, kenapa kau sakiti anak kita! Biarin dong ah~b dia maen sama si anak ayam itu! *chidori Rasengan mode on*. Kakashi cs bukan bego Angel, tpi terlalu pinter! Mau-mau aja ngidup tuh si kakek peyot! hehe, jgn dibikin ribet? Mudah-mudahan beberapa ch depan, ga ribet agy. Oke? ditunggu review nya.

itanarublueshappire:THanks u, itanarublueshappire. Arigatou sebesar-besarnya buat kamu udah review fic dhiya. Fell nya dpt? skyur deh. dhiya seneng. wkwkw. naru dimasa depan sama kok kyk naruko bisa ngendasliin kyuu_chan. Dua'nya diidupin loh jeng. biar makin rame gitu, sambil-sambil balas dendam ama si bibir memble udah melukai jabang bayi naru! khukhukhu! *ketwa iblis*. Yosh ini udah update! Moga memuaskan. ^^

Wookie (Guest): haloo juga Wookie. Iya selamat bergabung di the mummy. Rada kasian ama Sasu? Hehe, ga lama kok. Paling bentar lagi udeh bebas tuh anak ayam. si Oro emng dedemit, bikin dhiya eneg dibeberapa Fic, tpi disatu sisi lain. dhiya juga kasian ama tuh orang tua. Maklum orang tua harus dihormatin (Lah apa hubungan nya =="). Oke ini udah update! Reviewnya ditunggu! ^^

Amach cie cerry blossom: Hehe, gpp kok. Mau review dichp mana pun dhgiya ga masalah. Asalkan tetep review terus utk selanjutnya, khehe (Amach: Ngelunjak lu tor!). Yang dibangkitin itu, si Sai ama Danzo jeng~~ *bisik-bisik*. Full action'a suka? Mnurut dhiya malah garing bgt!. Hehehe. Oke ini udah lanjut, review agy yaa~

hancheck: Sistem pemerintah Fic ini karangan dhiya, abis klo aslinya jepang ribet bgt dhiya mengerti (Abis dobenya nular dari naru sih! *ditendang naru*), Awal-awalnya garing? Hehehe, dhiya juga pas baca garing bgt, maklum saja, dhiya pas nulis pada bagian awal, agak-agak labil gimana gitu. Senaknya sendiri deh asal jadi. SEkarang sih udah belajar dikit-dikit, ga alay lagi nulisnya (Jiah ngaku. =="). Nasip Oro jelek, derita yang menjemput kok nanti. Hehe, oke ini udah update. Review lagi~~

Ren64 (Guest): Yo'i Ren, What up's plen? PM Ren udah dhiya Read kok, hehe. Iya email dhiya dihack ama orang gila! Tpi udah bisa diselamatkan kok, beruntung bgt punya adik-adik angkat Renyg baek (ngelirik nama-nama imouto n outoto diatas). Ren cek darah? Loh Ren sakit apa? *Muka prihatin*. cEpet sembuh buat Ren,mkn yang bnyak, tidur yang cukup, tempet tidur jgn lupa diberes- *plak!plak!*. Oke ini udah update, moga Ren senang, n cepet sembuh buat Ren *Kiss bye Ren dari jauh, ditendang Ren masuk got*

Couphie (Guest): Halo Couphie. Heheh, gpp kok baru Rview. asalkan utk selnjutnya jalan terus, wkwkw (plak! banyak maunya nih org!). Gemes? Kyaaa~ Ma'acih #ditendang Couphie kekutyp utara#. O-Oh gemeas ma konfliknya yaa, Hate you juga nanti nyusul konfiulk-konfilknya, Tpi entar dulu ngurusin entu fIC, dhiya lagi WB parah. Jd ditunda dulu tuh Fic (Masang wajah tanpa dosa). Oke ini udah lanjur, ditunggu aja buat Couphie!

Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong (Guest):Wkwkwk, Review mu imouto. Cetar membahana badai! Segala bunyi-bunyian ada, keren! *tos ama Indah, Readres sweetdrop liatnya*. Hehe, ini loh jeng pesanan mu. Gomen tempe(?) nya ga bisa hadir(?), abis keadaan kurang mendukung utk bikin tempe-tempe'an(?). Oke review yoo jeng~ *gaya-gaya ibu arisan*

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:Gomen Gun, ga bisa tampilin lemon kali ini. Dhiya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. tempat ga mendukung nih utk bikin lemon, Menma n Sasori romantis? Mau tak dijadi'in pasangan? Heheh, Gomen, bikin naru tersiksa. Udah jgn mewek dong *julurin tisuu, diJITak gun-chan*. Bibir tebel? Ada kok, tuh baru muncul. Iya! Dhiya juga benci tuh ama si bibir tebel! Apalagi pas baca manga yaoi dimana ada Sai, sasu, n naru. klo cuma sasunaru, gpp lah. Tpi ini ada si memble, iww! Dhiya makin benci! (gomen buat Sai Fc). Masalh typo juha mohon dimaafkan gun-chan. Abis org ababil ini selalu ga ngedit fic setiap kali mau dipublish. Heheh, mendokusei~! *PLAK!* Review agy ya

kannabelle b (Guest): Arr~~~, makasih udah menyempatkan Review. HeheMinato ga jadi jahat kok, dia menjalankan peran sesuai dengan tugasnya sebagai kepolisian konoha. Menma punya pacar? Kyknya masih jomblo itu bocah! Ajak date gih~, wkwk. Kakashi ga jahat kok, cuma timmingnya ga pas buat menujukin mereka tuh orang baek kyk tobi (Arr: Apa'an nih author stres =="). Pokoknya utk pertnyaan Arr, bakal dhiya kuak dich depan. Ditunggu aja yaa, oke?

paradisaea Rubra:  
Heheh, makasih buat paradisaea Rubra. UDh lama yaa jeng ga muncul disini. Huaa~~ kangen~~ *meluk paradisaea Rubra*. Yupp! Danzo akan meramaikan kok, hehe. Ini udah update, mohon review jeng, biar dhiya ga merasa kehilangan dirimu~ *Lebay!*

sam (Guest): Hallo sam ^^. Eh?! Tidur ampe mlm baca the mummy?. hehe, jgn sering-sering, ga baik loh utk kesehatan. udah minta maaf belum ama ibu sam yang udah ga kesangaja sam bentak? Hehe, Semakin menengangkan? Makasih buat sam. Greget juga ya? itu emng polisi-polisi kurang kerjaan, salah tangkap! Entr deh, dhiya minta ama bpk presiden (nungjk Rikudo) buat pecat tuh polisi, kerja ga becus! *dikeroyok rame-rame*. Oke ini udh update, review lagi yaa sam.

Koura Fukiishi (Guest): Oke ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review buat Koura Fukiishi. Salam kenal ^^

BlackXX: Hehe, emailnya gpp kok. UDeh dhiya kasih mantra ajaib, tuh idup lagi emailnya dhiya *senyum girang*. Pengennya juga hajar balik tuh yang hack, tpi belum dapet! udah lama ga merilekskan kuku" jempol dhiya (Lho?), Heheh, kesel? Hajar nyok tuh polisi". UDh berani-beraninya menyiksa sasu-ku! *dijepit Naru pake gunting kuku. Tim aerkeolog kakashi ga tau, natu udah pulang. Ga dikasih tau ama minato tuh. Danzo bangkit, ayo kita siapin persiapan perang kita. Buat ngehajar si Danzo klo-klo nyakitin Naru (Nyiap panci dikepala, sendok ditangan, wajan dibadan). Oke deh, ini udah udapte., Review agy yaa jeng~~ *cipika-cipiki*

Mirror2 (Guest): hehe, untungnya kegalauan kali ini dhiya ga berbuat aneh-aneh. Hanya lama update, itu aja kok. Sasunatu dikit, gomen Mirror-san. aKn dhiya usahakan ch depan pulll sasunaru! hehe, Ga hancur kok. Sasu mau menatap masa depan yang baru bih ama dobe. Hehe, ini udah update. Review agy yaa

ChaaChulie247: Cha~~~~, Dhiya kangen kamu~! *meluk cha*. sUMpah, dhiya kangen bgt ama temen-temen yang dulu review. Apa kabar kalian wahai readres_readres terdahulu(?) *plak!*. Oke, apa kabar chaa? Moga baek. sedih liat naru bangis? Sama dhiya juga sedih (bo'ong lu!). Pokoknya kesulitan naru n suke ga lama kok. Paling beberapa ch lagi, udah yaa jgn nangis, cup-cup. Ini ada permen, mau? Wkwkw, oke ini udah lanjut. Review agy cha~.

shizu indah (Guest): ini udah udpate, review agi yaa shizu indah ^^

Phoenix Emperor: Phoenix-chan! *teriak pake toa*. How do u do? Apa kabar? dUH kenapa baru munclu sekarang! (melotot serem, dijitak Phoenix). uhh~, dhiya kangen bgt ama Phoenix. Kok baru muncul sih, kemana aja jeng~~ (oke, ini udah out of topic). Ini udah lanjut Phoenix. Review nya jgn jarang" dong, kangen tau! *ngembung pipi*. Hehehem review agy yaa, please, Pm juga ga apa-apa. Kangen ama jeng Phoenix nih. hehe

Sytadict (Guest): Ehh? Berabd"? Gila lama bgt yak dhiya bertapanya. hehehe. Tqw Sytadict-chan udah nunggu fic gaje ini *peluk Sytadict. Ch depan akan dhiya usahakan adegan sasunaru banyak. Pokoknya tenang aja buat Sytadict. Oro bakal kita cincang, kita potong, trus dikasih ama ikan peliharaan kisame. SEtuju? Hhehe, review agi yaa

Ageha haruna: iya sama-sama *peluk balik*. Iya bener kok kakashi nemuin makam danzo. hehe, ch depan sasunaru akan dhiya banyakin. tenang aja, oke? Review agy ^^

rama yuliansyah 5:hehe, makasih rama. Ini udah update, pokoknya ditunggu aja deh kelanjutannya. Sasunaru akan bergerak, danzo akan mati ktut dihadapan duo kece itu, hehe. Oke? Review agy yaa

Amtrs7227: Hehe, makasih Amtrs. Udah perhatian ama email dhiya. Ini udah balik kok, berkat temen dhiya. Terima kasih beribu-ribu terima kasih Amtrs. Hehe, ini udah update. Makasih udah menunggu fic ama ini yaa. Thanks buat Amtrs atas info nya. dhiya jadi lagi protec lagi ama email dhiya. Biar ga ada permasalahan ini lagi. Hoho., ini udah update., Review agy Amtrs. oh iya lupa, salam kenal yua~~

hanazawa kay: Mereka nanti pada akhirnya percaya kok, ch depan masalah sasunaru akan turun satu tingkat! ehh, gomen masalah adegan sasunaru yg super duper irit ini. Ch depan dhiya usahakan akan full. Oke? Review agy yaa

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: Khu-san! Hehe, dhiya kangen ama u~~. UDah lama ga "say-say"an ama khu-san. Heheh, Tegang? Jgn dibawa tegang, khu-san. cUKup sasu aja yg tegang, wkwk (maksud lo!). yupp, biar aja, entar mereka juga bakal kena ganjarannya kok udah ga percaya ama naru. Kejniusan anar n Namikaze udeh tenggelam. Ditelen tsunami. Bego mereka, huh! hehe, oke. dari pada makin ga jelas. cuma satu kata buat khu-san. Review buu~.

yolla-chan (Guest): Ch penuh emosi? Kok perasaannya yolla kyk nano-nano yaa? *sweetdrop*. Bini itachi ga nonggol kayaknya. abis belum nemu timming yang bgus utk itu. tapi akan dhiya usahakan akan muncul. Hehe, oke yolla. Review agy yaa

oGuest: Oke ini spesial buat guest yang ga tahu diri nonggol di Fic dhiya. kritiknya sih oke, bisa dhiya terima. TAPI! GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN, NUNJUKIN DIRI LO SENDIRI KALO LO MAKAN BANGKU SEKOLAHAN! LO GA LEBIH KAYAK GEMBEL DI PINGGIRAN KOLONG JEMBATAN TAU GAK! Jangan-jangan kamu ga lulus SD yaa? Kok ga tau tata krama sih? disini yang BEGO, TOLOL, itu siapa? Klo pendeskripisannnya bertel-tele, ya udah bilang dong pake bahasa manusia. Jgn pake bhasa binatang. saya manusia loh, bukan kayak kamu. Ya udah deh, lain kali klo kasih flame, login dulu ya nak. Kasian loh saya liat kamu, kyk ga kenal Ffn aja. Ga bisa login atau ga bisa bikin akun? Kasian~~, sekolah dulu yaa nak. Belajar dulu deh huruf alpabet. Yang bener, Oke. KLO masih berkenan review. Silahkan, dhiya layani dengan senang hati.

Miyamoto Arufina: ini udah update fina. hehe, klo mau ngamuk sama papa minato aja. Dhiya bantu deh. biar ga bikin naru susah lagi. hehehe. Gomen fina, ga bisa bales panjang". Wktu mempet. Oke?

989seohye: ini udah lanjut, makasih banyak buat 989seohye .. heheh

ukkychan: Heheh, ini udah update ukky. Moga senang. Gomen ga bisa bales panjang". Abis waktu mepet. Ch depan dhiya bales review dhiya lebih panjang lagi yaa. Oke?

Princess Love Naru Is Nay: Maksih Princess Love Naru Is Nay, ini udah update. Rview agy yaa.. Dtunggu ^^

key-kouru: heheh, makasih banyak key. Maksih banyak yaa, ini udah update. Review agy yaa. Dtnggu ^^

Qhia503: Heheh, ini ga militer agy kok Qhia. Ch depan ga bakal ada militer-militeran daH . Hehehe, oke. ini udah uodate. Arigatou atas reviewnya Qhia.

Oke. akhir kata, Review minna. Klo masih berkenan utk reviewe. Hehehe :DD


End file.
